The Story of Sonny Blackbones
by WickyLEE6
Summary: Akillian, 16 years before the snowkids become the famous champions, with a tripple win. Two scientists of Technoid try to prevent a new war, but their attempt to interviene fails, how does this effect their own lives and their loved ones? This is the story of the infamous leader of the pirates, Sonny Blackbones, and his life as a pirate. Enjoy and rewiew.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Sonny Blackbones

The story predates Galactik football 1,and takes place in Akillian, a planet much like Tellus,

16 years prior to Galactik football season will follow the technoid scient I'Son,trough

the catastrophy with the Metaflux ,that caused the planets glaciation, the escape and his years

as the rookie pirate Sonny Blackbones, up to his fight with the pirate leader Magnus blade,

wich was defeated by Sonny blackbones, leaving Sonny to claim the title as the pirates leader,

the leader of their choise, and up to his re-discovering of his former labpartner, Clamp and a

pain that lasted 15 put to an end with finally finding his son to be alive. So here it is, my

story,on the pirtate leader SonnyBlackbones. Enjoy.

Chapter1:Akillian's last day of summer

It was hot inside, I'Son cursed as he made his way trough the hallways of the Technoid labs atAkillian.

What could possibly be so important that he had one of his rare daysoff disturbed? Yarrit had

sounded so excited over the phone. Knowing Labnor's tendency to being a work-a-holic, I'Son didn't

feel the same enthusiasm. He had promised his wife, Niobe, that they'd be working on the

guestroom today, and he hated breaking his promiseto her. Now what could this project that Labnor

was so excited over be? He had a feeling he would soon find out. He liked it here, he never did at the

Technoid planet. It was just…too sterile for him, it had taken time to get a transfer out, not to

mention the time spent on having Bleylock agree to it. The general was an odd case. I'Son never

could make out what it was. Itwas more a gutfeeling than everything else. I'Son shock the toughts as

he entered the office of General Bleylock here on Akillian. Labnor was already there, excited like a kid

on Christmas eve. He was drinking water from the Akillian spring. Labnor lid up as I'Son entered the

room. "Good to see you I'Son, boy it sure is hot today". Labnor whiped his forehead with the sleeve

of his arm. "Yes, the hottest day so far", I'son accepted the waterbottle Labnor was handing

him, before he sat down on one of the three chairs in the office. Bleylock, as usual, was running late.

" Yarrit, do you know anything more about the project that you haven't told me yet?" I'son asked his

old friend. It was typical for Labnor to just throw himself head first into a project without really

knowing much about it. " No,not really, I just know that it's both mechanical and scientifics

involved, and when Bleylock asked me to choose a labpartner for this, you were the first I thought

of". I'Son nodded, having a sip of water from his bottle. The door opened and General Bleylock

entered the Room. " Gentlemen, it is nice to see you both" he said, as he made his way past I'Son and

over to his Desk. I'Son couldn't help feeling cold chills running down his spine everytime General

Bleylock came too close. The time they had been apart since I'Son had transfeered from the

Technoid planet to Akillian, had not been enough. But I'Son refused to dwell on just that particular

subject. It would not do him any good. As Bleylock opend a folder and put it's contents on the desk, it

cought I'Son's attention. Bleylock turned to him and asked " what do you think this is all about

I'Son?". I'Son could see a small smile on Bleylocks lips as he spoke to him, and that thought lead him

back to memories he was trying to suppress. That was another time, another place, it was

over, done for, he had moved on, met someone new, a new love, gotten married, Bleylock surely

couldn't still…or could he? I'Son knew from personal experience how hard this man was to read.

Now, Bleylock was standing in front of him, waiting for I'Son to tell him what the project was about

and how it could be done. I'Son stared at the documents. It was a jobdescription, for a project most

people would think to be impossible. "Bleylock,if this is a joke,it's not one I'm in the mood for", I'Son

was irritated. This was just too much. Had Duke Maddox finally lost it? Maybe all the losses of his

Technoid football team, consisting of football droids finally had gotten the better of him? But this? "

You want us to create a flux designed for footballdroids?" I'Son could hardly believe it. This was

insanity. "Bleylock, Flux, no matter what kind or breed,is naturally present. You can't construct or

create it". Bleylock looked at him with a knowing smile, I'Son knew Bleylock well enough to realise

that Bleylock was aware that he had peeked his curiosity with this. "But what if it could happen

I'Son?" Bleylock looked at him with a knowing smile. I'Son knew this was a challenge, still thinking it

trough, he heard Labor in the distant, Labor was excited. I'Son knew, no matter how much doubt he

had in the project, he would join with Labnor for this. If not for anything else than Bleylock's

challenge. "Ok Bleylock,you convinced me,I'll give it a try". Bleylock smiled, a smile I'Son reckognized

as a vicorious had seen it before. Unwelcomed memories surfaced again.

Flashback*

He was standing in Bleylocks appartement, a young assistant who wanted to go away from planet

Technoid. Bleylock had the power to make it happen, or crush all hopes to get out of this prison.

Bleylock agreed to help,but only under certain conditions,conditions he presented to I'Son." I can

help you achieve all your goals, dreams and desires I'Son, you only need to tell me what they are, I

only ask one thing in return". Bleylock smiled a smile that made him feel really bad about what was

coming. Still, he had to ask " And what is that Bleylock?". Bleylock had stood up, walked around his

table,and over to him, gently placing hands on his face, and giving him a kiss. "The thing I want, is you

I'Son,you and you only".

flashback end*

" I'Son?" , Labnor's question brought him back to the here and now. He saw the worried expression

on his friends face. "It's nothing, I was just thinking". Even in his own ears, that excuse was wearing

thin. "Daydreamer" teased Labnor. " It's strange you get anything done, cause you seem to have your

head in the clouds most of the time". General Bleylock smiled what I'Son recoknized as a fake smile. "

He's a newlywed Labor, all they do in those days is thinking of their significant other" said Bleylock

and looked straight at I'Son. "How is that lovely wife of yours I'Son? I haven't seen much of any of

you since you relocated to a house outside the Technoid compond". I'Son sensed that none of

Bleylock's words truthfull. Bleylock were had been furious when I'Son had broken things off, in

favour of his wife to be. He had threatened to do all in his power to make I'Son pay for the

heartbreak he sufferd. I'Son had realised that Bleylock had taken things a lot more serious than him,

that the love Bleylock claimed to have had for him,was that of an obsessed person. Just too much of

everything. I'Son had cared about Bleylock, if not, there just had not been any good reason to go

trough the things he did. Sure it would have helped his career as a scientist, but even still. I'Son had

tried to whipe his mind clean of those memories ever since he left, but had proven unsuccessfull at

it. Now,once again faced with Bleylock,I'Son realised more than ever that he had not escaped when

he left the Technoid planet. Bleylock would never admit that off course,but what other reason, then

the need to be closer to him, would he have had to leave the office on the Technoid planet in favour

of Akillian? There had to be another explanation for it than the one Bleylock gave, and I'Son felt

rather confident he hit bullseye with his guess. But all the same, Bleylock needed to move on now,

forget about him,as it would never happen again.I'Son had sworn to it. He had long since moved

on,and so should Bleylock. I'Son thought that Bleylock attending his wedding would have sent a

message, but clearly it wasn't the case. Bleylock looked at him. " What do you think of this? I want to

hear from both of you". " It's exciting, this is a pioneering project, and if it's successful, it will change

the world". Labnor sounded like a kid on christmas eve, his eyes sparked with excitement over this

chance to do something that could boost his career beyond it's limits. "I'Son, what is your opinion on

this?" Bleylock's eyes watched him carefully, looking for any clues of uncertainty and hesitation.

I'Son met his gaze, " I'm not sure it can be done, but science is about always pushing yourself beyond

limits, what could not be done before, may just turn out possible today. The project does interests

me, so I'll see what I can do" I'Son's voice was firm, freed of doubt. Bleylock nodded in reckognition

of that. "Very Well Gentlemen, I'll see to it that the lab is fully equipped by tomorrow. I'd like for you

both to make a list of things you need to get this project started". Bleylock looked at I'Son again.

I'Son felt uneasy under Bleylock's gaze at him. There was something wrong with this picture, his

gutinstinct told him that much, now he just needed to figure that out. Bleylock handed both the

necessary forms, all to be signed in two copies. I'Son finished up, said goodbye to Labnor and drove

out of the Technoid compound, on his way home. In his office, Bleylock was watching as he left.

"You may think you got away I'Son, but I'm not trough with you. You 'll come back to me, one way or

another, you are my one and only, I will not let you go". Bleylock sat down on his chair behind the

desk, and found a disk wich he inserted in his machine. Up came a variety of pictures, pictures of him

and I'Son together, I'Son alone, I'Son with his wife..Bleylock had managed to obtain copies of all of

them. Then surfaced a picture he had taken of I'Son, after a night of passion. I'Son was sound asleep.

Bleylock carefully run his fingers across the image of I'Son's face. " I will get you back I'Son,

I need you".

" I'Son darling, is something wrong?", Niobe looked at her husband with a worried look. He had been

tensed ever since he came home from the meeting at Technoids headquaters on Akillian. He had met

her the same way he always did, with a warm kiss, and a hug, but she knew him. I'Son was like an

open book to her. She looked at him. Her husband was was the most beautiful man she had ever laid

eyes on. She still remembered her first date with him. I'Son had been nervous, but that had changed

so fast. They had so much in common, it hadn't been long until they were in love. It had happened so

fast. I'Son was one of the best things in life for Niobe. She had fallen in love with him, and the love

grew deeper and deeper. They had moved in together as fast as they could. I'Son always seemed to

feel bad about living in the technoid compound,so when they found their house outside the

compound, they had moved out. It had done I'Son well, he had started to relax more, and she saw

him smile more and more. He and his labpartner, Labnor, had started working on a top secret project

for Technoid a few months earlier. She could tell that I'Son felt uneasy with something, but she

would never ask him what he was working on, knowing he couldn't answer her. But she had seen the

look he and Labnor had exchanged when they invited him for dinner. Something bad was going

on,and it ate away at her husband. She had felt it when lying next to him in their bed at night, she

loved him so dearly, and seeing his struggle hurt her. Whenever she would look at him with

understanding, he'd hold her in his arms, and show his love for her in ways that made sure she never

doubted him on that. Now, she had been feeling unwell lately, and been to see the doctor. The news

had been surprising to her, but still filled her with hope ,she was hoping it would help I'Son get

through whatever stresses he was dealing with. They were well off financially, and could afford a

bigger house if it was needed. Niobe smiled when she tought of it. She loved I'Son so dearly, and

hoped to have a family with they were in the start of that." I'm fine Honey, it's work again". I'Son

hated to tell his wife this lie, but under no circumstances was he about to tell her of Bleylocks

advances towards him at the office. It had happened over and over,to the point that I'Son felt uneasy

with the idea of going to Bleylock's office alone. Today he had to. The progressreports on the project

was due, and to avoid rousing suspicion with Labnor, he had agreed to take them to Bleylock. That

had been a mistake, a big one. Bleylock had been overly pleased when he had come with the reports,

and had wasted no time making a move. I'Son had been disgusted with Bleylocks obvious intents

seduction. He had left Bleylock's office as soon as he could, but not without feeling bad to his

stomach. He had stopped on the side of the road on the way home to vomit. He knew Niobe picked

up on it. He couldn't hide it from her. He smiled reassuringly as he sat down at the kitchentable for

dinner." This smells fantastic honey, what have you cooked for us today?" he said with a smile and

went over to kiss her. She melted towards him, placing her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. "

Today it's an Akillian specialty, rainbowtrout with sweetpotatoes and sourcream", she smiled. They

sat down and plated up. I'Son looked at his wife. There was something different to her, not in a bad

way, just was almost glowing. " I went to see the doctors today honey" she said with a smile. " All is

well with my gorgeous wife I assume?" I'Son said jokingly to ease the tension he felt. " Oh yes, in fact

we are both fine". I'Son coughed, had he heard her right? " We?" he said confused. " Yes, the baby

and I are fine I'Son. We are to become a family of three in 7 months". I'Son was lost for words. This

had happened so fast. On one side, it scared him, having a child at this point really did. But it

pleased him. He was to become a father. He stood up and went over to his wife and gave her a deep

kiss, whilst gently placing his hands on her tummy. " This is fantastic news honey, I'm lost for

words..." I'Son smiled. A child. This was so much more than he had hoped for, tough it scared him, it

also struck him as good thing. He would have secured his future. They finished dinner,

and set the dishwasher to do the dishes, as Niobe and he went off to bed for the evening.

The months went by. Labor and I'Son were making progress on their project. Labnor had set up some

footballdroids in a next door room to check the synthetic flux they had developed on the robots. As

he rewiewed the reports, it became evident that they were on to curves on the screens showed it in

clear. I'Son knew that this was irrefutable proof of the excistense of Metaflux, a synthetic flux

designed for footballdroids. Lobnor was extatic. "My God, we did it" he was over himself with joy.

I'Son was more sceptic. He had a bad feeling about it all. As he was thinking, he turned his back on

his friend and partner. " I don't know why, but I fear that this success of ours is gonna cause us a lot

of trouble". I'Son worried about how long they could conceal the progress from Bleylock. He didn't

expect it to take long before Bleylock found out. His inquieries about the project had risen lately,

and I'Son had a clear feeling that this was bad. His feeling was to be confirmed that same day.

Bleylock came by the lab to inspect personally. I'Son froze when he saw Bleylock made a number out

of looking him up and down. But then Bleylock took an interest in the screens with the curves. "Very

good work gentlemen", said Bleylock and wonderd how soon the project could be completed. I'Son

saw no other way than to intervene. " We're not sure yet,but soon, we still got to run a few more

stability tests" he replied and even managed to say the words pretending to be smiling. "Good" said

Bleylock, but then he spoke more, words that made both I'Son and Labnor freeze. "Here's an

invention that the flux society won't like a bit, as the flux is untraceable, it could be used for military

purposes" Bleylock smiled an evil smile when he said that, making I'Son feel very uncomfortable.

"The flux society would see nothing but danger in it. But rest assured, that is not at all our

intentions". Somehow I'Son did not belive that. There was something about Bleylocks words made

the alarms go what. He exchanged looks with Labnor. Labnor looked terrified, like the truth had just

dawned on him. As soon as Bleylock had left, I 'Son turned to Labnor. The look of share terror was

evident in Labnor's eyes. I'Son knew, he felt the same. " We can't let the metaflux fall into Bleylocks

hands", it was Labnor that spoke. I'Son nodded. " We don't have enough time to get rid of it today"

I'Son knew that any kind of overtime would draw attention. I'Son walked over and made a few

adjustments on his screen. "There, I stopped the feeding on some key chemicals to the mix, that has

to be enough for now". I'Son spoke his thoughts out was terrified. "Do you realize that this could

start a new war I'Son? And to think we created this weapon..." Labnor sits down, he is terrified at the

possibillities of their invention. I'Son is seemingly relaxed, but a plan is starting to emerge in his head.

" We'll come in for work as normal tomorrow. I'll give you a call as soon as I got things taken care of",

said I'Son in a mild voice to calm his friend. With a look of fear on their faces, as reality of what they

have done sets in, I'Son and Labnor close down work for the day. Before he leaves, I'Son adds a few

security codes to his panels and computers, to prevent anyone from tampering with the research. He

looks at the Sphere. The innocently looking fludis in there are capabale of so much disaster. The two

friends lock up and then head home.

" Anyone at home?" I'Son snaps out of it and finds his wife looking at him. "I'Son, are you ok?" Niobe

asks, worried for her husbands well beeing. It's crystal clear that something is bothering him, and

I'Son knows he won't be able to lie to his wife about it, not this time. It was something that he hated

doing, and still, he had couldn't tell her about Bleylock, that would just cause more hurt than it was

worth, but the Metaflux...I'Son knew he had no choise but to break the code of silence and confide in

his wife. "No, no I'm not" he replied his worried wife, " I have to tell you something, you may come to

hate me for life for what I've done.." I'Son held in, not sure how to continue. Niobe sat down next to

him, locking her eyes in his. "Then tell me I'Son, and I'll decide what to think". I'Son tells, of the

project, his own and Labnor's naive attitude up till the point Bleylock made it clear to them what this

weapon could be used for. " We've been so naive honey, this could start a new war, I don't know

what Bleylock intends to do with it, but I feel certain it's not a good thing". Niobe nodds slowly. She

is now 8 months pregnant with the couple's already know it's a baby boy. "I'Son, you do what you

have to do to land this project safely", I'Son looks at her,he dreads asking this of her ,but he has to.

"Even if it means we have to leave everything behind?". "Even if" she replies and kisses his lips

gently. I'Son holds her gently in his arms,Niobe truly is his angel, loving and understanding. He almost

regrets having to let go, but they got things to do. Niobe starts packing, only the necessary things are

brought. I'Son is making some calls, and eventually finds a friend that is willing to agree to meet the

following day. As soon as that is taken care of, I'Son makes a call to Labnor and involves him in his

plan. Labnor agrees that I'Son's plan has the best chance of succeeding. They say good night and

head to bed.

Everything looks the same at the Technoid labs as I'Son and Labnor punch in the next day. Both are

doing their best to conceal their nerves. Will this plan work, and will they get the metaflux to a place

where they safely can destroy it? They enter the lab and dress up as to be going to work. I'Son

punches a series of codes in on the control panels to allow him to take the sphere containing the

liquid out of the protective enviroment it's in. The two look at eachother, they realise the danger and

possibillity they won't meet again afterwards. "it's been a pleasure working with you I'Son", I'Son

smiles back at his friend. "The same to you Labnor". A small hissing sound indicates that the sphere

can now be taken. I'Son carefully reach for it, but in the instant he removes it from where it sits, the

room goes red and alarms can be heard. I'Son wastes no time, he grabs the sphere and orders Labnor

to follow him. The two men run towards the excits as doors start to shut close. I'Son knows the exact

time frame before the entire facility will be locked down, and their escape made impossible. He runs

towards the last door... just a few meters left, he barely makes it before the glass door is shut. He

turns, and faces his friend on the other side of the now closed door. I'Son is wasn't supposed to

happen. He places his hand on the glass door, and Labnor signals him to move on. It's enough that

one of them was cought, no need for it to happen to them both. I'Son understands. He leaves his old

friend, and gets out. He sees Niobe waiting in the car in the also notices that he's alone and knows

something must have gone wrong. I'Son quickly gets into the drivers seat and takes of. All too soon

he notices the technoid ships on his tail. I'Son tries to outrun them, but the ship comes under heavy

fire. An explosion rocks the ship. I'Son hastely looks at the damage report. They'll still get a little bit

of the distance makes the call to go for it. He glances over at his wife. Niobe is in serious pain, holding

her hands protectively over her tummy. When she notices I'Son's worried look, she smiles back at

him, as to assure him that she will be fine. "Hold on honey, it's gonna be a rough landing" I'Son warns

her before their ship hit the ground hard and is thrown forward. I'Son opens the door to the wreck

and carries his beloved seems to be unconsious." Honey? Honey? Answer me" I'Son tries to get in

touch with her and finally, she turns her head and looks at him with a smile. A ship lands nearby.

"I'Son?" I'Son stands up as someone calls out his name. An unadarian appears. "It's only me I' were

supposed to meet remember? Do you have the Metaflux?" the other man asks.

I'Son places his hand to his shoulder. "put my wife in your ship and be ready to take off, and take

care of her", I'Son re-enters the wrecked ship and by pushing a few boxes to the side, he recovers the

one containing the sphere. Meanwhile the unadarian helps Niobe on board. But just as they're ready

for takeoff, the technoid ships catch up with them. The unadarian looks out "I'm sorry I'Son" as he

tries to escape the heavy technoid fire. As I'son surfaces from the wreck, he is made a helpless

witness to the ship carrying his wife and unborn child is shot down. I'Son sinks to his knees, unable to

take inn what just happened." Oh my god, it can't possibly be.." says the grief struck professor. But

then the technoid fire turns, targeting him. I'Son accidentally drops the sphere wich rolls towards the

edge of the building. Realising the disaster this could cause I'Son gives chase. He nearly reaches it,

but trips and falls. The sphere rolls over the edge. "NOOOOOOOOOO" I'Son knows there is no turning

disaster is very real all of a sudden. He can't hear it when the sphere hits the ground, but within a

split second, a great beam of light spreads from ground level and up. The light is bliztering. I'Son

closes his eyes in horror. It's too unreal to take in. Then, as he looks up, he can feel a freeze, and

the first snowflakes fall. Akillian has shifted it's axis, and the planet is in the process to glaciate. A

plan to save the world from yet another fluxwar has turned into horror, costing the lives of many.

I'Son threw his arms around himself, it started to get made it down to ground level and disappeares

in the masses.

This is chapter one of one of the most intreaguing stories found in the series. I hope it fell

To your taste .I have tried to stay as close to all known facts of Sonny's story. It is gonna take time to

complete this story, because of it's timespan, so bare with me. I'll post as soon as I got a new

chapter ready and the writers block does permit me to finish up. Do please rewiew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snow and Ice

It was complete devestation everywhere. I'Son had barely seen anyone since he got down to ground

level, and those he had seen…the pictures reminded him of videogames on war tactics. I'Son pulled

the coat he had found tight around himself. All of this could have been avoided if only he and Labnor

had thought things better trough. I'Son knows who rigged the alarm to the sphere, Bleylock. He was

going to make sure they completed the project, and gave him the weapon he wanted. To I'Son, it's

now become clear how badly Bleylock will stick with his threat towards him.

**flashback**

I'Son had stared in the floor. He knew this would hurt. "But why I'Son? Why now?" Bleylock had been

walking back and forth on the floor for several minutes. "Is it me? Have I hurt you in any way?",

Bleylock was clearly blaming himself for this breakup, and was now trying to figure out why it

happened. "I need you I'Son, you're my safe haven, where I find peace and rest". "Bleylock, it isn't

you, me. I've…I've meet someone else,and it feels like something I need to do". Bleylock went into

fury. "Another man I'Son?" , I'Son looked away. " No, it's a lady". "I see", Bleylocks green orbs had the

look of a snakes eyes when he turned around to face him." And what does she have to offer that I

can't?" I'Son had enough of this conversation and started moving towards the door. Bleylock gripped

him in a firm hug and tried to kiss him, but I'Son turned away." You just name what you want I'Son,

I'll make sure you get it" Bleylock said smirking. I'Son shock his head," I'm sorry Bleylock, but you

can't make me change my mind now". The look of pure shock on Bleylocks face spoke more than a

thousand words. I'Son freed himself and headed for the door. "If you walk out that door now I'Son, I

swear I will make your life miserable. I'll hurt you back the same way you hurt me, by taking your

dearest from you".

** end flashback**

I'Son crunched his fist when he saw how Bleylocks revenge had played out. Labnor had been taken,

his closest friend, and Niobe..and the baby… I'Son closed his eyes hard to keep the tears from

escaping. Bleylock had gotten his revenge. He had lost everything dear to him now. I'Son tried to stay

low as he made his way into the town. It looked like a bomb had gone off (and in a way the Metaflux

was just that). Cars had been tossed and turned, there were bodies scatterd. I'Son felt guilty enough

as it was. He didn't need any more reminders to his crime. He made his way through town as fast as

he could. It would only be a matter of time before the Technoid would discover that his body wasn't

among the dead and they'd come looking for him. I'Son knew how the Technoid operated from the

inside. He had started off innocently enough by letting himself get recruited to the science programs

that Technoid offerd. Science had always fascinated him, it was a new world of opourtunity, a chance

to make a difference. He had been so naï had learned the hard way that technoid never gave

anything to anyone for free. He learned that any gift coming from Technoid was a temporary one,

and always came with it's own set of demands and problems. He realized the price he had to pay to

part take in this project and rejecting Bleylock now. I'Son finds a small alleyway and sinks to his

knees, "You won Bleylock, you took everything dear to me from what did you gain from it? I gained

nothing, I just don't have anything more to loose"… he closes his eyes hard and struggles to keep the

sobbing from escaping. "Sir? Are you alright sir?" I'Son looks up. A young boy, maybe 10-12 and what

he thinks must be his father, stands looking at him. I'Son shakes his head " No, not really, not since

the explosion". " Welcome to the club" says the father. " We had to leave home after the house was

totaled in the explosion". I'Son dreads asking, but he feels the need to. "And the mother of your

kid?"," Don't you worry bout her, she left a long time ago, wasn't meant to be a wife or have kids she

said". The man makes a face that indicates what he thinks of that. " We were headed towards the

astroport to find a shuttle there to get a transportation out of here and to somewhere seems the

declaration that the flux wars was over is incorrect". I'Son slowly gets up. "You said the that the

declaration of the end of the fluxwars are incorrect?" I'Son asks. The man nods calmly. "May I ask

what makes you think that?" I'Son askes, both amazed but still curious to this reply. " I once was

working with the Technoid myself" the man said. "Biochemicals. I've seen how fluxes act in a football

match, I saw how this bomb that went of had striking similarities with fluxexplotions.

Besides, Technoid never gave up the wars, they just coverd things up as they crawled back into their

hole to work out a new strategy." I'Son nods in a moment he conciders revealing his identity to this

man, but knowing how many spies and backstabbers Technoid harbours, he decides not to take the

risk. "Anyway, you can't stay here, come with us to the stand a better chance to gather more info in

the astroport". I'Son walks with them. The road is completely downed, the only way to get

somewhere is by hours of walking, they finally reach the astroport. It's still warm inside and filled

with people trying to get away from Akillian. I'Son spots a heavy presence of Technoid robots

tonight, He looks to the holotv for news. The holotv has been playing the same message over and

over for hours. This is a terrorist attack, but with attacker unknown. Then barry and Noork are

speculating on wheter the group known as the Shiloh pirates are to blame for this. The thought is

quickly dismissed as the pirates are just stealing from Technoid,it's not like them to act like this.

I'Son parts with the father and his son and finds a coffeshop where he sits down, gets a cup of coffe

to warm himself and a newspaper. There's nothing in the paper either. I'Son knows he has to leave

and fast, but where to? He comes to think of the group, The pirates of Shiloh. Maybe he stands a

chance there with them? But then emerges a new problem. The pirates are notorious for guarding

their location. How will he find them? I'Son knows he's got to find a ship that orbits near the

archipelago of Shiloh and make his way from that ship in one of the escape pods. I'Son searches

trough the list of outgoing one headed for Unadar, the Rykers planet, is passing fairly close to the

Shiloh Archipellago. He heads for the ticket office and purchases and he 's happy he took out cash

from his bankaccount days before, as this leaves his moves untraceable to Technoid. He hopes that

the chaos is going to help him board the shuttle leaving for Unadar in under 30 minutes, undetected.

He checks in, gets his ticket and goes to his assigned seat. Time ticks by slowly. When he looks out

the window, he can see Technoid approaching the wessel. The man, Baldwin, leading this patrol is

equipped with a picture, I'Son sees the clerck is checking it against his list, and confirms I'Son's

onboard. There is no time to loose. I'Son heads towards the docking area of the shuttle, whilst the

Technoid robots are on his tail. He finds a small escape pod and gets in, all escape pods are equipped

with a button that will allow for them to open a hatch to let the pod out. I'Son quickly pushes it, and

the side panel to the shuttle presses the start button and the pod shoots into space, leaving Baldwin

and the Technoid empty handed.

Baldwin grinds his teeths as he sees this, then turn on his communicator. An image surfaces. "What is

it Baldwin? Have you found I'Son yet?", Bleylock made Baldwin feel very uneasy. "Yes sir, we found

him, but..he managed to escape". Baldwin does not have to wait for Bleylocks reply. Bleylock slams

his hand in the plate of the desk. "Curses, I need them both to complete the only knows half the

sequence, I'Son's got the rest.", "Where do you think he headed off to Sir?" the sly smirk on

Bleylock's face is one to alarm anyone that sees. "Let's not worry too much about I'Son right now. He

just lost his wife and child, he's acting on emotions right now, and then he can't be reasoned with. I

know him that well". Bleylock thinks for a few minutes. "There is a limited amount on astro ports he

could reach right now, I'll put out a wanted poster for his capture and safe return, we don't want him

to hurt himself now do we?, return to base Baldwin, I need you here". " right away sir". Baldwin

orders his troop to return to base.

Meanwhile I'Son is in limbo in space. He is lost, with no idea as to where he is and nowhere to go. He

keeps heading towards a small group of space rocks when his pod is intercepted by two small pirates

fighters. I'Son is radioed that he'll be boarded, and makes no effort to fight the four men that come

on board: Corso, Bennet, Artie and Stevens. I'Son is taken prisoner by the pirates and is taken to one

of their ships before the pod is ditched and sent on it's lonely journey into deep space. The pirates

looted everything of interrest on board, fireextinguishers, whatever useful technology they could lay

hands on before sending the pod of. Now, as he is held by the pirates Bennet and Stevens, Corso

questions the prisoner. "The name is Corso, general of the Shiloh pirates and second in command",

he takes a quick break to let the information sink in with the prisoner." Now I wish to know you name

and business here in the Shiloh Archipellago". I'Son slowly lifts his head as he hears the word Shiloh.

This is a place he could hide. "The name is I'Son, please, take me to your leader, I need to speak to

him". "You'll get your chance for that, take him to one of the holding cells". Corso heads for the little

ships commander bridge as I'Son is lead to one of the ships small cells. It isn't big, but I'Son has a

clear feeling that he's not to stay in it for long and doesn't really care. A screen with the impression of

a masked man appears on the panels. It's the pirates leader, Magnus Blade, about to have Corso

report back to him from the mission. " General Corso, report". " Greetings Magnus, we found only

one in the took everything of value and sent the pod on a wild ride, they won't find us that easy.",

Magnus Blade is pleased " Very good Corso, and the prisoner?". " Name's I'Son. I assume he's a

technoid escapie, as he's brought very little with him other than his clothes. Says he lost everything

to them, wife,child, his best friend. What do you think we should do Magnus?" Magnus thinks for a

few short seconds. "Bring him here ,lets talk with him and see who he is. If he fled Technoid, he

possesses knowledge that would benefit the pirates".Corso is skeptical " he is after all from Technoid,

so how do we know we can trust him?","Corso, anyone that has fled Technoid, for whatever

reason, and then comes to seek us at Shiloh, does not strike me as one that would easily return to

what they fled from. Make sure I'Son gets to take a shower and get some rest. He is surely in need of

it. Place a guard to watch him and bring him to see me afterwards". " As you wish Magnus" mutters

Corso, before calling on Bennet to take care of things. "Magnus wants him to rest, so make sure he

rests". Corso stares into the shades Bennet is always wearing for protection. "Right Corso old chap,

I'll see to things personally, that is if you don't need me elsewhere?", "No, it's fine Bennet, you just

stay on post ok?" Bennet leaves and heads for the bunk area of the ship, I'Son is just out of the

shower, and has dried himself of with a towel he was to find his clothes are the shower lies a pile of

clothes, a pair of grey booths, black pants, new underwear, socks, a sweatshirt and a red jacket. I'Son

can tell the size is his but still, he feels robbed of his identity without the clothes he had when he

came gets angry and yells at the pirate guarding him. "Hey you, anyone mind telling me where my

clothes are?", The pirate gives him a funny look. "I know you're new here, but to tell you how it goes.

No one onboard this ship feels comfortable with the word Technoid, not even printed on a jacket, so

we've had those clothes removed to somewhere might be used as a disguise later, but round here, it

will only draw unwanted the clothes we gave you not fit?", I'Son all of a sudden feels 's not the

pirate's fault, he should have been asking about this himself. "I'm sorry kid, not it fits perfectly. I'm

just not used to this attire...", The pirate giggles to himself, the prisoner is obviously a little shy, "Well

come on out then and let me see how it looks". I'Son emerges from the bathroom facillity, as Bennet

enters the room. "Now there is a pirate in the making, that attire is very much you". I'Son looks up

and meets Bennets eyes. "Well, thank you I guess ,and who might you be?", Bennet pulls a number

by taking his hat of in a graceful manner and bows before the newcomer. "The name is Bennet I'Son,

3rd in command onboard the ship Black Manta. I must say that the shower did you good, how are

you feeling?" I'Son can't keep a yawn from escaping him, and it didn't go unnoticed by Bennet. "I

sent to show you to somewhere to rest. Magnus Blade requested us to treat you nicely until he's had

a chance to speak to that,he decides wheter you're on your own or got the protection of the Shiloh

pirates, if that is what you seek?", I'Son walks over to the window, places a hand on the glass, and

stares out into the darkness. "See that darkness Bennet?" Bennet is puzzled at I'Son's question. "Off

course, but what are you trying to say?", I'Son sighs heavily. "That's how I feel inside, lost in the

middle of nowhere, with no past and possibly no future, no beginning, no end, I haven't got anymore

to loose, I already lost everything, to Technoid. You take me to see Magnus Blade, if persuading him

is what it takes to make me stay, I'll give him good reasons why he should let me stay". Bennet is

amazed at I'Son's speech, still he knows I'Son needs rest before this talk takes place. He leads I'Son to

the bed bunks and shows him an empty bunk to sleep in. As I'Son gets ready, Bennet finishes a small

syringe with a clear liquid. "What is that?" Says I'Son as Bennet approaches him with the needle,

"Sssh, it's a sleeping agent, you'll need all the rest you can get before that talk I'Son, so take it from a

friend that mean you no harm, take this and get some sleep, it's perfectly safe". With these words,

Bennet carefully presses the syringe into I'Son's arm and watches as he falls to sleep. Bennet sits

down on his post, and sneaks himself a nap as Black Manta is headed towards Shiloh and a waiting

Magnus Blade.

That was chapter two, hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The pirates of Shiloh

The Black Manta, a pirate ship that is both fast and silent slides through the night towards the Shiloh

archipelago. If you don't know the routes to Shiloh, you would be lost if you got there,

and you wouldn't make it for very long without the help of the Shiloh pirates, a rouge group of

rebels, that continue to fight Technoid. The pirates all have one thing in common, and that is the

hatred they all have towards the cursed company. They know full well that the intentions of the

Technoid is to rule supreme in the galaxy. The majority of the pirates found out through personal

experience and have friends of family that died at the hands of the company. Mostly the pirates are

peaceful, but are forced to make a living through stealing as they are wanted by the authorities and

therefore can't have regular day jobs. Mainly a pirates home is the ship where he or she resides.

Some pirate ships has women onboard, The black Manta just happens to be one of a few exceptions

where all the pirates onboard are male. Corso is at the controls at the bridge as the Black

silently slides into a secluded area on Shiloh for landing. Corso grabs the ships microphones.

"Attention all, countdown to touchdown in t- minus 10 minutes. Everyone get ready, we're coming

home". At the bunk Area, I'Son is woken up by the announcement. He gets up and looks out the

small window. "So, this is it? We're here huh Bennnet?" I'Son looks over at his keeper. Bennet smiles.

"Welcome to Shiloh I'Son, tough I would expect that this is possibly one of the last times I greet you

under your real name.", I'Son looks at him with a surprised expression." And why is that Bennnet?",

Bennet smiles," I think I'll let Corso explain that one to you, he's the one that's gonna take you to see

Magnus Blade, our leader. Oh, and when you meet Magnus, please,do not comment his mask". I'Son

is stunned. "Mask? I thought the pirates changed their appearance enough to not have to wear

masks, how come you tell me this now? You're not joking I hope?", "No, I'm not joking I'Son, you'd

better see for yourself, best advice I can offer you is to be as honest as all have our own personal

hell with technoid here, so no one is going to give you a hard time about that, just tell your story to

the point you feel comfortable, and Magnus will decide your possible future here based on that. I

have never known Magnus to throw someone out that seeks refuge here without good reason. I do

believe you have all the right reasons to be here I' you need to be honest with us all the way, do you

get what I mean?". I'Son nods, he knows what he has to say to tell his story now.

Whilst the other pirates are offloading The Black Manta, Corso and I'Son have gone to meet Magnus

Blade. Magnus's mansion at Shiloh bare witness of wealth. I'Son only recognize small fragments of

art, but really doesn't care much for it. His wife always tried to get him interested in art, but to I'Son,

the most formidable art he knew, was the art of science. They stop in front of a huge wodden door in

the end of the hallway, and Corso knocks on the door. "Enter", says a melodic voice on the other

side of the door. Corso opens the door, and signals to I'Son that he is to enter first. I'Son enters the

office as Corso closes the door behind them. A powerfully built man, who wears a black and white

mask over his face turned towards them. " It's good to have you home Corso,I trust the mission went

well?", Corso smiles like a wolf. "Everything went according to plan and we got ourselves a bonus in

the end as we picked up the prisoner I have brought before you on your request". Magnus turns

towards I'Son. "I have heard your name I'Son, now I'd like to hear your story, to determine your

future with us. I know who was your employer, you're not the only one that has come before me

from the Technoid. I have heard stories of losses, I will hear yours too, then I will hear what you can

contribute with to help our organization, and then I will decide whether you stay here or not, I will

also, before you leave, give you a chance to prove yourself. Does this sound fair to you?" I'Son hasn't

speak a word yet, he just nods as a sign that he agrees to the pirate leaders decisssion. Magnus

signals to both of them to have a seat, and offers a drink of water, as I'Son starts to tell his story. He

tells of everything but leaves out two things as he still does not feel sure as to how the pirates would

react to learning of these things, his past with General Bleylock, a past he'd love to forget, but which

he is stuck with for the time being, and the project with the metaflux, wich ended so badly, and sent

him on the run. Corso and Magnus listens with an open mind, sometimes asking questions to clarify

what he meant and to make sure they got it right, but mostly the story is told undisturbed. As I'Son

finishes up his story, it is evident that Magnus has already reached a decisison on his faith. I'Son

finishes his story, and then has a huge sip of water as he awaits Magnus's verdict. Magnus gets up

and walks towards the window to stare out. Then he speaks with his back turned towards them.

"I'Son, you have been through a lot of pain, and a terrible loss. I cannot fully relate to what you're

going through, but I know many pirates here 're still weak, but I sense a strong will to change, to

become someone else.I respect and understand loss is a great one, and your heart is filled with both

sorrow, as you have yet not had time to grieve your loss, and a strong desire for vengance because

of what part is one you need to work on and keep on a tight leach ,as vengance way too often is a

fast track to trouble and possibly getting yourself your line of work and your skills makes you a very

valuable asset to our group, therefore I have decided to let you stay here, to prove your worth, or if

you can't handle it, or betray us, you will pay dearly for it. Do I make myself clear?", I'Son looks up,

and faces the green orbs he can see behind the mask, "I understand, and thank you for giving me a

chance". "But to protect you, and your comrades, it is vital that you bury the name I' is a name you

can be sure Technoid will look for, so during our conversation, I found a pirate name suited for you

some was surprisingly Easy to find, and it will be your name from now on, whether you like it or not".

I'Son holds his breath, this is a moment of change, the first of many for him. Magnus walks up to him

and places a hand to his shoulder. "From now on, I'Son the scientist, is dead, buried with his child

and wife. But from the ashes, like a phoenix rises a new man, a pirate, rookie for now, but one I have

great beliefs we will both see and hear more from in the time and possibly years to come. From the

ashes Sonny Blackbones, will rise". Corso has remained silent up till this point. To him it's amazing to

see just how well the name fits the new pirate. Sonny looks at him, a small smile is seen on his face.

"Thank you for naming me Magnus Blade, the name does fit well", he says. "Oh, but the changing

process has barely begun Sonny. You are still to reckonizable to Technoid. Corso, Take Sonny to the

infirmary and have the doctor who's name is on this note have a look at him to find out what need be

done to disguise him. After that, I leave you and Bennet in charge of Sonny's training. Make sure he

builds up strength, and speed, he will need both to escape Technoid. And Sonny, Welcome to the

shiloh pirates. I hope you will like it and find peace and a home here". Sonny nods "That I am sure I

will Magnus".

There is a lot going on at the infirmary on Shiloh. Corso and Sonny are sitting in the

Waiting area, waiting for the doctor Magnus Blade listed, to come see Sonny and see what must be

done. Corso silently studies his new student. Sonny is tall, but as Magnus asessed, clearly isn't as

strong as he needs to be. Corso guesses that must have something to do with his line of aren't

exactly the kind of people to use their bodies physically, they're more intellectuals. Yet, something

about Sonny indicates that thought he surely has brains, it doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't have

what it takes to get the physical strength and endurance needed. As a pirate there is no such thing as

just working in one area, you help out wherever you're needed, including rescue missions and

escaping Technoid. Corso can't help it, he feels as if Sonny held something back in his story,

something of ,Corso knows that Sonny is obviously not a trusting person, he might have been, but

has gotten badly burned because of that, and now, to avoid more scaring of the kind, he has

difficulties trusting anyone. Corso reckonizes sides to his own personality in Sonny. He's not as

cynical as him, but still, there are things that clearly indicates, to a trained eye anyways, that Sonny is

a very careful man. Corso decides to try to make friends with Sonny, to get to know him that way,

maybe Sonny will confide in him down the line. Corso knows it's all about being patient, it's the same

way they interrogate prisoners here. Sometimes, the prisoners are forced to stay and cannot

leave, they have memories that makes it difficult for them erased, whilst other prisoners, who just

happened to get cought up in things they didn't fit into, have the memories of their time amongst

the pirates erased and are sent back to their loved ones. They recruit people in many ways, Corso can

remember back in the days when the female pirate Amyty was among them. Corso remembered the

love he had for her,a nd the gut wrenching pain he felt when she didn't return with her group after

the had halfway beaten the team up in an effort to find her. Bennet had tried to comfort him, but

they had to realise that Amyty was gone. They searched for her, but never recoverd her body, nor

found they any trace of her. It was like she had vanished into thin air. Corso looks at Sonny, who

seemed lost in his own thoughts. Hearing of Sonny's loss of his beloved wife and unborn child, had

touched some heartstrings of Corso's. He relived the pain of loosing his beloved Amyty again. Corso

remembered how he had once felt lighter than air, and worn a constant goofy smile on his face when

she was still here. All the pirates teasing him about it,it just didn't matter at all as long as she was

there, she had been his strenght, and then, all of a sudden, like someone had snapped their fingers,

she was gone, taken away from him, from all of them. They had all loved her, and they all grieved,

but Corso had pulled away to be alone with his sorrow. He tought he had dealth with it, but seeing

Sonny Blackbones, and knowing of his loss, just brought it all back. Dr. Reicher came into the waiting

area. "Mr Blackbones?" Both Sonny and Corso looked up. "Will you come with me please Mr

Blackbones? And you too off course Corso, I had a call from Magnus Blade telling me it was urgent I

saw you today". Both Sonny and Corso got up and followed Dr. Reicher into his office. "Have a seat

gentlemen, and then let me see what we need to do to you Sonny". " Seems my new name has

already been spread, and there hasn't even been a naming ceremony yet as Magnus talked about"

grinned Sonny, as he sat down for the examination. Dr . Reicher examined his face, and eyes. "Hmm,

it seems this can be done in a day with minor discomfort for you Sonny. What I will be doing for you

Sonny, is a small laser correction for your eyes, and put in permanent, colored lenses, to hide your

real eyecolour. Magnus was very aware of the importance of protecting you the best way possible, so

I will also change slightly the beard growth in your face, to make you more like the other pirates

here. What I can do for you is mostly cosmetic, more physical changes, you yourself must be in for. I

was also instructed to preform a medical examination on you, I follow Magnus orders, and report

back to him. He will then create a training plan for you, as Bennet and Corso will help you follow

through with. I have been told they will train you, and help you build up strength and physical

endurance. But let's get started with the examination, so we can begin the work on disguising you

properly." Sonny nodded. "Where do we start?" he said. "First, I ask you to take off your jacket and

sweater. I have to examine your lungs, and then I use my stethoscope on you" Sonny nodded again

and took off the clothes on his upper body. Corso could see that if he was a scientist so he kept

himself in good shape. He was muscular and well built. The doctor held the stethoscope to his chest

and told him to catch his breath while he listened to him. Then the doctor moved behind Sonny and

listened to his back. Everything looked fine, but Corso gasped in shock when he saw the marks on

Sonny's back. It looked like someone had either struck him hard across the back with a belt or

whipped him. Corso was hard voice. "Dr. Reicher, the marks on his back, can you tell what has caused

them?", "I think you can tell Corso", "I did not ask for guesses," said Corso. "Examine him carefully,

and reports to Magnus, if necessary, we must do something with the marks on his back, they reveal

him as who he is. "Corso looked at Sonny. "I understand why you would not let anyone watch you

when you showered, these marks are real nasty. I do not give up until you tell me who did this to

you," said Corso thoughtfully. Sonny looked at him. "Believe me, Corso, it is better for you that you

do not know anything about how I got these." Corso went over to him, and carefully touched his back

gently. "The cuts have been deep, you must have lost much blood as it happened," Corso took a

special light on the equipment bench to the doctor and shone on Sonny's back. Sonny sat quietly

while Corso examined him carefully. "Hmm, the force required for such cuts is huge, Am I right

doctor if I claim that one two three punch with such force would be knocked out even a man with a

Sonny's physique and strength?" The doctor examined Sonny quickly and confirmed Corso's claims.

"to find out more, do I need X-rays of his back." "Do you have time now?" Asked Corso. "Yes,the X-

ray machine is also available," said the doctor. "Make him ready for it at once," ordered the Corso.

"Calm down now just a little" said Sonny annoyed. "Who said that I will do this now?", "You have no

choice Sonny," said Corso. "I have had such injuries and know how long these injuries take to take

pictures and have created a special layer of skin to add does not hurt, but we will have to deal with

the damage later". What I fear Sonny, is that you will experience the same thing as me. The fact that

your muscles are damaged without you knowing it. Now that you are a pirate, this is dangerous, if

you were to be captured and tortured , such injuries cost you your life, and believe me, as much as

Magnus has now clearly stated that he will invest in you, then you owe it to both him and us to

being killed too early. "Sonny nodded after Corso's helped Sonny to prepare before he lay down on

the examination bench in the X-ray room. The doctor quickly took pictures of Sonny's scarred back

before he came out. Before Sonny could get dressed again, the doctor gave Corso a bottle with a

special oil. "This oil reduces scarring, rub him well over the back twice daily and keep an eye on

developments," said the doctor, and looked over to Sonny. "Corso, help him and rub him with oil

now before he dresses up again, it will do him good," said the doctor and went to produce the

radiographs. Corso shook the bottle easily and squirted a generous amount of oil in his hands. Sonny

lay quietly on his stomach on the bench. He understood what Corso was going to do. Corso gently

warmed oil in his hands before he gently rubbed it over Sonny's scarred back. Carefully he rubbed

the oil into the skin and felt obvious scarring in Sonny's back. Sonny may have thought he was

finished with the subject, but Corso understood that it was either extreme love or extreme hatred

that lay behind he worked, he made his investigative gaze slide over Sonny's was right. There were

several scars, but not so visible. Sonny had marks around his wrists as well, Corso was sure that this

was the kind of damage that would be impossible for a woman to cause. There was something in

Sonny's past, Corso was willing to guess that it had to do with Technoid. Had the scientists who

worked with Technoid been the victim of torture? Corso was decided to talk to Sonny about this the

same evening. If necessary he would use truth serum to find out things. Even as tempting it was,

Corso knew that he could not force Sonny to continue the examinations today. The scars on his back

had been a shock, it reminded Corso about the torture he had experienced with their fallen friends in

the torture chamber on the Technoid planet was a memory he wanted to erase from his memory,

but he could not. Had Sonny also spent time down there? tied to the wall and been beaten until he

lost consciousness and then still been beaten some more? Who had done this to him? Corso had

been subjected to the sadistic General Bleylock in the chamber. The general was evil, and had a

reputation for being interested in men rather than women. Corso was really hoping that Sonny had

never been face to face with an angry Bleylock. It was a nightmare many pirates shared. General

Bleylock had more sadistic ways to torture prisoners than Corso would think of. Corso looked at

Sonny who had dressed himself again. "Thank you for your help with the oil Corso" said Sonny.

"You're welcome, it helps?" asked Corso. "I hope so," said Sonny. Just then, Dr. Reicher into the room

again. "Well the pictures are clear," he smiled and hung them up so they could see them. "This looks

bad," said Corso. "The scars run deep into the tissue," said the doctor, "Corso is right when he says

you can have delayed problems later on due to this, but bring this special back plate," said the doctor

and gave Sonny a flesh-colored plate. "This allows you to wear when you are asleep as well, the tape

is more to relieving pressure on the places that do the most harm." Sonny took it well. "You've got an

hour to laser correction and contact lenses in two days, where we take care of the beard." Sonny

nodded, and thanked the doctor before he and Corso went back to Black Manta for dinner.

" so, what can you tell me about Sonny Blackbones healthwise Dr. Reicher?", Magnus Blade was

impatient as ever, waiting for his report. "I examined Sonny Blackbones thoroughly and carefully

Magnus. Physically there is nothing wrong with him. He is very fit ,good heartbeats and strong lungs.

He's also very strong and has good weight. But when we undressed his torsoe, we got a huge shock".

" What did you find?" asked Magnus. "From the looks of it, Sonny Blackbones has been subjected to

torture. There is a lot of scar tissue on his back, indicating that he's been beaten with enormous

force with either a thick leather belt or whip, or possibly both. Corso also examined him and

concluded that it's the extreme love or hatred that must have caused those marks. as deep as those

scars run, only a few blows would have left Blackbones's unconscious. He is strong, but not strong

enough to withstand that kind of punishment". Magnus rubs his chin as he hears this. It seems

evident that Sonny has withheld elements of his past." Did you x- ray him?", "Why, yes, I'll have

those images faxed over to you instantly so you can look for yourself, I gave Corso some scar oil to

treat him. He rubbed him real good here before they left, I also equipped Sonny with a special back

plate to wear on top of the scars, it will do him good, but I'd like your permission to conduct further

examinations on him because of these damages". "You got that permission, Sonny will do as I order

him to. Will he need surgery for the scars?"," Yes, they run deep so they can identify him", "Then set

an appointment to have that corrected as soon as possible. I have plans for Blackbones"."I realised

that, he's definitely leader material". "I'll have Bennet and Corso start training him as soon as

possible, he will definitely be of help to our organization." The fax machine beeps and Magnus ends

the call to sit down and look at Sonny's x-rays. Magnus frowns his forehead as he sees the patterns of

the beating. Some of his men has sustained simmilar patterns. All courtessy of Technoid and the

crazed General Bleylock. Magnus thinks of it, and decide to put Sonny Blackbones to a test that will

reveal the truth on things, if this is how he thinks it 's a risk, but Magnus carefully assemble a good

and safe team to back up Sonny.

End of chapter 3. What Magnus Blade plans will be revealed later in chapter 3, bonds between the

rookie pirate Sonny Blackbones and Bennet and Corso will become stronger and training

commenses. Keep reading. Please rewiew, it's the only way I can become a better writer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Hauntings of the past

Sonny slept restlessly. Corso had woken several times from him throwing himself around in the

looked at him. Was it the back plate that bothered him? Corso climbed out of bed and walked over to

Sonny. He lay on his stomach now, that made it that much easier for Corso to check the back plate of

his. Corso had rubbed Sonny well with oil before they had put the back plate on him. Sonny was

bathing in sweat by now. Corso took up his scanner and pulled it slowly over Sonny. It did not impact

on the fever, so he was not sick. Then Sonny began screaming in his sleep, cries of pain that made

cold chills run down Corso back. "No Bleylock, do not beat me, I will do as you say, just do not hurt

me."Bleylock was responsible for the scars on Sonny's back. Corso could imagine what Sonny had

been exposed to. And as a technoid scientist, Sonny would have been possibly even more helpless

than the rest of the pirates. Then Sonny continued talking in his sleep, pleading with an invisible

attacker to stop hurting him. "Bleylock no, please, you already did me several times over, please

don't .. it hurts. No, not the belt please, don't do this" Corso had tears in his eyes when he heard

Sonny's struggles. He had managed to protect Sonny trough the day, keeping him calm and avoided

anyone seeing his back. Now Corso clenched his fists in fury. Sonny woke up with a scream, breathing

hard. "Where am I?" Sonny breathed heavily, like he had run a long distance very fast." You're

onboard the Black Manta, a pirate ship." Corso answered him in a calm voice. "You've had a

nightmare Sonny, or should I call it night terror?", Sonny shook his head." It wasn't a dream, it is a

suppressed memory, or rather, many suppressed memories", he looked down, sad that someone had

seen this. "Sonny?" Sonny looked up as Corso spoke his name. "You were screaming about Bleylock

when you had your terrors, tell me honestly, is he responsible for the scars on your back?" Corso

hated to put pressure on Sonny, but he had to know. "Why do you want to know that Corso?

Bleylock is a monster, a lawless scum that take pleasure in hurting others". Sonny's voice was hard.

"Sonny, I asked because in that case we share more things than you know. I was Bleylocks prisoner

with a company of soliders taken prisoner at the end of the fluxwar. Bleylock had my entire company

slaughterd like a butcher, I was the only one that survived. I sufferd beatings with a leather belt and

whipping several times before I came here, I went through extensive surgery to have my back look

normal again. I hate Bleylock for what he did, he's a butcher, a murderer". Sonny nodded, as he tried

to push himself up in a more comfortable position, but his back plagued him, Corso causiously placed

a pillow behind his back to ease his pain. "Better now?" he asked. "Yes, thank you" Sonny smiled."

You probably heard a lot more from my night terrors than you're telling, so I'll just tell you Corso, but

can I ask you to keep it between the two of us?" Sonny looked Corso in the eyes. "You can trust me

Sonny, I'll keep my mouth shut". Sonny sighed heavily before he started telling the gruling details to

Corso.

" I was Bleylock's lover at the have probably heard the rumors that he was into men and not

females. I can confirm this to be true. The problem was that Bleylock got obsessed with me. What

was once pure love, and devotion for one another, became an obsession to Bleylock. At the time I

lived at the Technoid planet, a young scientist in the making. I was foolish enough to ask Bleylock for

help to boost my career. Bleylock was ever so helpful in the beginning, and made my career take

huge steps forward by introducing me to the right people, making sure I got schollarships and

fundings for my research, what he asked in return, was for him to have me as his lover. stupid as I

was, I agreed. It started of nicely, he treated me like a delicate flower, being very careful with what

he would do to me, making sure I felt good about what he did to me. Then I met my wife to be, and

that's when the hell started. Bleylock wouldn't let me leave and started making threats towards me if

I didn't comply with his wishes. I was weak and gave in. Bleylock started demanding outrageous

things from me, to test me. Basically you could say he used me as his own personal sex toy. I went to

see him one night, to end everything, I never should have done that. Bleylock was furious, and over

powerd me with ease, and tied my arms to the bed before he hit me with a thick leather belt. Even

after I passed out from the pain, it didn't make him stop, not until my back was covered in blood.

Then he washed my wounds and bandaged me carefully, only to complete his evil deeds that night

by raping me. As I was tied up, I had no way of fighting him of. Sometime during the night he

released me from the rope and let me go, only to tell me that he wasn't trough with me yet. I had

hurt him immensely by wanting to break made it clear that he was gonna make me pay for the pain I

caused I managed to get home, I don't know how, but I woke up the next morning when my wife to

be was changing my bandages and cleaned my wounds. I told her what had made contact with some

of her connections and pulled a few strings, and had me transferred to Akillian by the end of the

week. I was still hurting bad, and a doctor at the Technoid planet examined me and had a letter of

recommendation that I was transfereed out of there was clear to me that they all knew who was

responsible for my injuries, and that if I was to stay alive, they needed to move me away from

Bleylock. We moved to Akilllian, where we got married a short time of my status, Bleylock had to be

invited to the wedding. I had hoped that was gonna make him stop, that he would stay away. But as

soon as the new facility on Akillian opend,he was transfeered there. It was obvious he was still after

me. But there he was being made advances towards me, but to no avail. I wasn't interrested,

Bleylock plotted the perfect revenge and had my wife, my child and my best friend murdered. I ran

away, as I knew he'd come looking for me again,he wouldn't stop until I either surrendered or got

killed in the processs of escaping him.I came here and that is all there is to it"

Corso looked at him in shock. "That dirty no good piece of shit…how dare he do that to anyone?"

Sonny shook his head "there is no one stopping him from doing it Corso, that's why he gets away

with it. I'm just a number, there's been people before has complexes, he is afraid of being abandoned

by the one he cares for at the time, the object of his obsession just happened to be me, the real

problem was the balance in the wanted a lot more than I could give. I chose a different path than

him...Bleylock just couldn't handle it.."

"Hold it Sonny, there is no need for you to make excuses for him, I've seen the scars on your back, if

he really cared about you the way he said, if that really had been love, he would have let you

go".Corso looked at Sonny with a sad expression on his face."Bleylock wouldn't let anyone go

Corso, he's the vengeful type, it really doesn't matter how insignificant the hurt you put him

is in your eyes, he'll blow it out of proportions, and I guarrantee that if he says he's gonna destroy

you, he will do everything in his power and more to achieve just that goal", Sonny stared at the wall

as he tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in. "I know how Bleylock gets when he's

furious, I've seen it with my own eyes" said Corso."Not just seen it, but felt it too, I don't know how

many times I've dreamt of getting even with the bastard...".Corso's voice was hard. Sonny thought

his answer trough before he answerd him. "To deal with Bleylock, to sort of even the score, would

involve a risk that you'll have to face your own ghosts of the past Corso, are you really sure you want

to do that?". "If I ever had the chance Sonny, yes, why are you asking? You happen to know how to

get that done?" .Sonny nodded slowly. "Unless he's changed dramatically, the acess codes to his

apartement should still be the same ones as the last time I was there, handing over the progress

reports on a project I was involved with. I should be able to get into his apartement with great

ease".Corso nodded thoughtfully. "We should in any case sleep on the idea and make a plan before

we go there". Sonny smiled." I woke you up didn't I?", Corso grinned. " It's kind of hard to sleep when

your roommate is screaming in terror, and is bathing in his own sweat". Sonny looked at him. "That

bad huh? I'll go have a quick shower before we try to sleep again". "I'll come with" said Corso,"There

is nothing like a warm shower to make you sleepy, and in case that doesn't work, I got a little device

to help you out". Corso turns on the light and both men grab a towel and some soap to get

themselves cleaned up before going to sleep. 30 minutes later, both sleep heavily in their beds.

The following morning Corso and Sonny get a messsage to come see Magnus Blade in his office. They

both hurry up with the breakfast and head towards the center of Shiloh and Magnus mansion. As

the two men enter, it is obvious that Magnus has planned for a longer meeting as breakfast and

beverages are put on the table. "Good morning Corso and Sonny. Did you get a good nights

rest?" "There was some minor issues, but we're rested" Corso hastily replied. "Good, how's your back

Sonny, does the back plate help?" Magnus looked at Sonny with an inquisitive look." Yes, I've slept

better now that I got that on than before" Sonny said as Magnus gestured to them to sit down. "I've

received copies of your x-rays Sonny,and there is something about the pattern that looks familiar. It's

like I've seen the work of your attacker before, on some of my men. So I'll ask you straight up front. Is

the scars on your back the work of General Bleylock?`""Yes, it is, but I'd rather not talk about it" said '

Sonny, as he took a big sip of milk. "Fair enough, I don't want to push you, but would your past with

Bleylock get in the way of any mission you might take part in Sonny?" Magnus all of a sudden seemed

a little tense. "No, I put that behind me, I focus on what lies ahead, the past I can't change, the future

however, I stand a good chance at changing" Sonny said. Magnus was obviously pleased with that

answer. "Good, cause I have a mission for the two of you and a small team" ."What is it?" Corso was

curious." The facillity on Akillian, where you used to work Sonny, I know Bleylock has shipping plans

and flight plans in his office there, I'd like you to get hold of a copy of that for me, it would ease the

pirates job considerably in locating and tracking down what cargo to steal"." Those plans aren't in the

computer system of Technoid, security measure, but I can get in and get those plans" Sonny replied

with confidence in his voice. "I am sending both you and Corso on this Sonny, not because I don't

trust you, but because of your past with Bleylock. If you can get those plans, we are well on our way

to gain even more money to our cause". "When do we start?" Corso asked between mouthfuls of

food." Tonight, it's a good chance for Sonny to test his skills that you thought him in training as well".

It was pitch dark around the Technoid facility on Akillian. A team of six pirates approached the

facility. Sonny is elected leader at this mission as he has the inside information on the facility they're

about to hit. Sonny made sure everyone stayed clear of the beams that would trigger the

alarm system. As they approach the gate, Sonny pulls out an acess card and punches in the code.

They all hold their breath in silence, as the gate silently slides open...

Under ground level, General Bleylock and his accomplise Baldwin is in Bleylocks torture chamber. An

almost un noticable alarm has gone off ,and Bleylock looks at the computer screen with a sly smile

on his face. The keycard used and the acess code is idetified as I'Son, Bleylock gently slides his hand

down a framed picture on the desk."You see Baldwin,I knew he'd come back, it's in his nature, the

ony thing I wonder is why?" "What do you intend to do with him?" asked Baldwin puzzled. "Oh,

nothing much, I just want to talk to him. He may have regretted his decision and decided to come

back to me after all ,if nothing else, he knows I can protect him, and I don't ask that much in return,

all I want is him". "Do you really think he'll do that? What if he's after revenge?" Baldwin was not

convinced. "You don't know I'Son like I do", said Bleylock, " He won't struggle much, just in the

starting face, as soon as he realises I am in control, he'll calm down and do whatever I ask of him".

"Is that why you're so obsessed with him? Because he doesn't fight back, and just lets you do what

you want to him?" ."He's the one I love, I care deeply about him ,to me everything in my life would

be set right if I had him have no idea how far I am willing to go to have him back do you?" "No Sir, I

just realised how special he is to you". Bladwin feelt goose bumps up his arms as the madness in

Bleylocks eyes became evident." He's not alone, there is at least five other men with him". "Let's give

him acess to where he wants to go and then greet him on his way out. I don't want to spook him too

much". It was the first time ever Baldwin had seen the look of passion in Bleylocks eyes. He hoped for

I'Son, whoever he was, that he would be carefull as Bleylock could turn into Dr. Jekyll and Mr Hyde in

a split second...

The pirates, lead by Sonny Blackbones, had made it through the main hall of the building, and were

carefully using the stairs to get up. Artie, the youngest of them was complaining of having to take the

stairs when there were elevators in the hushed him by reminding him that using the elevators was a

sure way to get captured ,and that wasn't what they were there for. Finally, they reached the

top level of the building. Sonny pulled his keycard trough the slot on Bleylocks office, once again the

doors opened with no problems whatsoever. Sonny knew he had to be quick, he had a chilling

feeling that this mission was going just a little too had met no guards ,no droids patroling the

hallways, even tough the place used to crawl with them. Something was just not right, Sonny knew it,

as he found the key to the drawer where Bleylock would hide the papers he was looking for. Sonny

quickly pulled out the plans and made copies that Artie transmitted to Magnus Blade, before he

carefully put the plans back in the drawer and locked it. He signaled to his men to head back down to

the had gotten what they came for. He hastily made his way out and locked the office door, but

when he turned around, he gasped for breath..."Bleylock", Sonny moved one step backwards in pure

shock at the look of his old lover ,now mortal enemy."I'Son, I've been looking for you, have you been

hiding?" Sonny snarled at Bleylock's sugarcoated voice." You know full well that I left Akillian,

you killed Labnor, Niobe and my child, I had no reason to stay". Corso, Bennet and Artie stood silent

and watched the scene unfold before their eyes." All of that is my doing I'Son, but do you know why

did it?" retorted Bleylock with a smile."No, I don't see any reason for it at all, except revenge for me

breaking up with you", Sonny was still ushering his men backwards ,slowly, to avoid Bleylock getting

any more provoced than he already was. "You are close I'Son , but not quite there ,everything I did, I

did for you" said Bleylock. It made Sonny stop dead in his tracks. "You did what? I don't follow your

logic Bleylock, why?" the shock could be heard in Sonny's voice. Corso took a step forward and

placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Forget about this Sonny, let's just get back home". "Sonny?

You've become one of them now I'Son? You're a pirate now?" Bleylock was not pleased and it could

be heard through his voice. "Yes Bleylock, I'Son is gone, just like Labnor, Niobe and his unborn

child", Sonny clenched his fists hard." I'm not I'Son anymore, alltough I would have prefeered to

remain under that name". "So what should I call you from now on?" Bleylock looked at him with his

now brown hazel eyes." My name is Sonny Blackbones Bleylock, and I am the creation of you killing

I'Son, by taking everything from him, Sonny Blackbones does not have the same emotional luggage

as I'Son". "But still you are one and the same" Bleylock sounded confused. "Maybe to you, but the

ones that knows Sonny Blackbones knows that I'Son the scientist and Sonny are two very different

men". Sonny spoke with a lot more confidence than he really had to keep Bleylock calm to protect

his men, otherwise this mission could end in disaster. "But I could have sworn..." Bleylock's confusion

reached a new high, and Sonny quickly peeked over his shoulder, the excit was close...

5...4...3...2...1..." Everyone get out!" Sonny yelled and started running towards the excit. From his

right, he saw the droids coming. "Fire". The pirates made it out and ran towards their getaway car.

Sonny was the last one to jump onboard, he turned around to see Bleylock come running towards

him with a robot as Bennet quickly pulled him in. a shot from a droid hit the wall of the van. "Go, Go

Go!" Corso yelled. The van sped of, leaving Bleylock and Baldwin in the dust...Minutes later, the

pirates were headed onboard had gotten injured, they got the plans and Sonny had proven himself a

great leader to his men on this mission. Corso handed him a cold beer.

Cheers Sonny, you handled this one great". Corso was all smiled and raised his bottle. "You didn't get

your revenge as you hoped for tough" ."Some other time, some other place, you on the other hand

handled this like a pro" Corso was in a real good mood." Yes, he did seem kind of shocked at things

didn't he?" Sonny was thoughtful. "I feel confident he had his own plans, I think he knew we were

there before we even entered the building". "That's the same feeling I got" Said Sonny. "He didn't

accomplish what he had set out to do, but that's not what worries me the most". "Then what?" Corso

looked his friend with a worried look. "I don't know, but I do know it's nothing good, we better

prepare for any form of attack on his end from now on". Artie had turned on the holo tv onboard.

Callie Mystie was on the screen with Duke Maddox who had a message to the world. "due to a

security breach at the Technoid facility on Akillian, we now have got good information that our co-

worker, the scientist I'Son was killed in the explotion on Akillian a few months ago". Sonny looked at

the screen, baffled. "So, you found a way to explain my absence after all, didn't you Duke, I wonder

when you're gonna produce a corpse to show the world as proof of my death". Sonny took a deep sip

from his bottle. "However, we have found evidence that this was a terrorist act from the pirates lead

by Magnus Blade again". A picture of the masked pirate leader showed up on screen. "But we have

also found that a new pirate has joined the crew of Magnus Blade. This man is cunning and clever

and aparantly an expert locksmith", Corso cheered. "Well well, seems we got ourselves a locksmith

now". "up till this point ,this pirate has been completely unknown to us, but tonight we finally got

images and an identity on him. I' m offering 2 million standard credits for the capture of the pirate

known under the name Sonny Blackbones". A picture of Sonny, seen from the front, side and behind

appears on screen. Corso drops his bottle of beer that breaks when it hits the floor,from pure shock.

"How did they get those images of Sonny?" "Surveillance cameras", said Sonny," All Technoid

buildings are filled with a few changes to pictures from my old file in their system and there you go, a

completed wanted poster" ."Wow Sonny, you seem to take this quite easy". it was Artie that spoke.

"I'm used to it kid" said Sonny " this definitely crossed the line and broke any ties I had with that

company, I am now a full breed pirate, and there is no turning back now, let's celebrate breaking the

last ties to Technoid" said Sonny, and his announcement was followed by cheers from his fellow

pirates.

Back at Akillian, one life left this world ,as the psykick Maya stood in a cave, holding a bracelet in her

hand and a young child in her arms. the boys father had likely perished when the ice age set in, now

the mother was gone, and had left Maya with the precious gift of raising her son. The last thing the

woman, who's name had been Niobe had done, was to name her baby boy. She named him D'Jok.

chapter 4 on a rather special note I know, but there is a lot more to come, as we're still just in the

first of 15 years. I hope you guys liked it,and will continue to follow the story. As always, do please

rewiew so I can improve my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: From the ashes rises the phoenix.

Months had gone by and winter had set in on Shiloh. Sonny and a few other rookie pirates had been

undergoing climb training in the cold snow. Sonny found that as innocent as the snow would appear

at first glance, it was also easily a deathtrap. He and three other rookie pirates were trying to make it

to the designated destination on checked the holo watch." Hurry up, we only got 2 more hours to

complete this, or we'll have to do it over in the morning". Sonny really didn't like the of his binoculars

, the white snow burned his eyes, three men had already gotten snow blindness, and if he wasn't

careful, he'd be next. He peeked over the , the marker was only a few feets ahead, but something on

the ground around it made him cautious. It could be cracks in the ice, he looked for an alternative

route, and found one. It would take them longer to reach the goal, but it was safe, and that was what

this whole exercise was about. Corso had gone through the route he was to lead his team through,

with him the previous night. Both Bennet and Corso had made sure Sonny had gotten good basic

training all the way. When they had been having run trainings, Bennet had challenged Sonny. Corso

had agreed to time them both. Sonny had to give Bennet credit, he thought that the fact that Sonny

was older than him, would make it easy to outrun him. That had been a mistake. Sonny had built up a

great lung capasity, something his last physical had confirmed ( no one quite understood why, but

Magnus held control and made sure everyone had physicals at the doctors every 12 weeks). Sonny

had also gone through laser surgery and wore hazelbrown contacts now. All that Dr. Reicher had said

to be done, had been done in a day, all except the scars. Sonny still remembered how that surgery

had been conducted with no painkillers. Both Bennet, who accidentally saw the scars when he got

dressed after a shower and Corso had been present during the procedure and had helped hold him

down as the surgery had taken place. It had gone on in what seemed like forever, but all the scared

tissue had been removed. Sonny had been in pain for some time after, but his friends had helped him

through, and the injury had now healed. Sonny lead his group the safe way and reported to Bennet

who was waiting nearby. "Bennet, this is Sonny, mission completed". " Ha ha, well done Sonny, you

made it with time to spare", "Anything else we're supposed to do out here?" Sonny asked. "No, we're

done for the day, you better get back to The Black Manta for some rest". Sonny was happy to hear

that. Minutes later, a small ship landed to pick up the team. Corso handed Sonny a warm cup of coffe

as he boarded the ship."Here you go Sonny, you need something to get warm again" Corso smiled as

he looked at the report sheet. "Most impressive, you saved yourself a day extra of struggle in the

snow Sonny". Sonny took a long sip of the hot coffe. "If you want something bad enough, or just

don't want to do things over, it's amazing what you can make yourself accomplish". Sonny felt the

heat slowly return to his body, it had been a few cold hours. "Sadly, there won't be much time to

rest" Corso looked annoyed when he said that, wich made Sonny give him a funny look. "Why do you

say that Corso? Something up?" he asked. "Take a look at this" Corso handed him a spread the

content on the table in front of him. "These are surveillance photos from the compound on the

Technoid planet" Sonny looked at it, as old memories rushed through his head. " What is the

mission?" Corso shook his head. "Remember Dr. Reicher?", "off course, it's hard to forget the man

that operated on your back, thanks to him I was in pain for weeks", Sonny couldn't help the sarcastic

tone. "Well, it's his 12 year old doughter and his wife that's been abducted and brought here". Corso

had a serious look in his eyes." You got solid proof that they're in here?" Sonny understood that this

mission was far more dangerous than the one on Akillian. " The Technoid planet is like a fortress, it's

close to in penetrable". Sonny was thinking out loud as he studied the maps and photos. "Close, but

not impossible",Corso had a hope in his voice that Sonny cought on to. "It is close to a mission

impossible, but for some reason, I don't think you're telling me the entire story here is more to this, if

I can trust you, then you should be able to trust me as well, so why don't you tell me all of it".

made his voice hard. Corso sighed. "Dr. Reicher's wife is my sister Sonny, I would do anything to save

her". Sonny made sense and explained the bond between the doctor and Corso the first time Corso

had taken him to the Infirmary. Sonny had suspected for some time that the only reason Corso had

been allowed to examine him in front of the doctor, was because of family ties. Now, Corso had

proven him right. "Sonny?" Sonny heard the question mark in Corso's voice. "Yes Corso?", "I don't

really know how to deal with this, it's so close, I feel like the fear of anything happening to them is

paralyzing I ask you to take command and lead this mission? I mean, since you know the inside of this

compound and all…" The hopes in Corso's voice scared Sonny. His friend was putting a huge amount

of trust in him now, and Sonny didn't want to let him down. Sonny smiled at Corso and placed an arm

reassuringly round his neck. "Don't you worry Corso, I'll look at it and see what I can do". Sonny

didn't tell Corso just what a bad feeling the photos had given him. The Technoid planet, where it all

had started, Sonny pushed the images to a place far to the back of his didn't want to go there. He

remembered Bleylocks room, the night he had gone to break up with his lover, in favour of a new

love. Niobe, Sonny still felt a gut wrenching pain when he thought of her. It had been the best time in

his life. He had met her trough fellow students at the faculty where he took classes in bio techniques,

his field of expertise. Her brown eyes had captured him from the very first time. Sonny had been shy,

but friends, and most of all, professor Labnor, who became his mentor and close friend, had seen his

struggle and helped out in the background. Sonny still remembered how they had tricked him into

the blind date with had been a night to remember. Bleylock had been crossed with him the following

day, as he had hoped for him to come over. Sonny knew he had been an addiction to Bleylock.

Bleylock had clung to him like a drug addict to his drugs. He didn't know when, but somewhere along

the path, while Bleylock 's love for him had grown stronger, Sonny had just started to distance

himself. It was not that he didn't care, it was just that Niobe had captivated him in a way he just

couldn't break free from. She had held him so dearly,and their love and been so pure and clean.

Sonny still remembered the first time. It was like the time had frozen, and it was just him and her in a

bubble. That memory made him smile, before it was replaced with the memory of Bleylock when he

had told him that he was leaving him. Sonny knew he had sugarcoated the story when he told Corso.

Bleylock's punishment hadn't been just that one had first threatened Sonny, and then in turn

Niobe, to make Sonny comply with his of fear for Niobe's life and his own, Sonny had complied with

Bleylocks demands, telling Niobe stories of overtime at the lab. He never could bring himself to tell

her of the horrors Bleyock exposed him remembered how Bleylock had tied him to the wall, making

sure he couldn't move, what had at one point been good, now had turned into torture. Sonny

remembered how Bleylock had told him what was to happen in detail, the first time Bleylock

physically hurt him, he had rubbed his back with oil, to prepare him before the punishment

commenced. He remembered how Bleylock had struck him hard, trying to force him to scream, when

he refused, it took a turn for the didn't know how many strikes Bleylock had launched at him, he had

passed out for a while, but when he came to, still tied up, he remembered he had felt the blood

dripping from the wounds on his back. Fear of how bad the wounds were and his own life had made

him give in to Bleylock. Only when he surrendered, Bleylock had untied him and cleaned his wounds

before bandaging ,things had been like it was in the start, Bleylock had told him he was sorry he had

hurt him, and rambled on about how deeply he loved him, pleading with him not to leave him. Sonny

had given in, and let Bleylock seduce him. But the beating had gotten progressively worse, and

finally, Sonny had managed to get away, with bad injuries. He had gotten back to his apartement

somehow, and passed out. Niobe had come over to see if he was home early for once, and had found

him passed out from the bloodloss outside his apartement door. His neighbor had helped her get

him indoors and on to the the bed, where they had undressed him and seen the scars and wounds on

his had cleaned the wounds carefully and bandaged him, and stayed with him through the night, to

make sure he didn't get a fever or anything. The very next day she had confronted him. Sonny had

been given a choise, either tell her the truth or she would leave. He chose to tell her what had

happened. they had contacted friends to help them pack and had taken him to a friend who was a

doctor to have him examined. The doctor had seen Bleylocks work on some of the prisoners and had

imideatly recommended that they transfeered out of managed to make it happen within the week.

They moved to Akillian, thinking they'd be safe from Bleylock there. Sonny proposed to Niobe and

they had a beautiful summer wedding. Bleylock had been there, and he had not been pleased. In his

twisted mind, Sonny was still his lover and he was not about to let him go. Sonny had realized this

too, and had tried to the best of his ability to build a life outside the Technoid area. Luckily, his wife

had supported him on the matter of moving out of the compound and into a residential area in the

downtown area of Akillian soon as they found a house, they moved. But Bleylock had transfeered to

Akillian as well, and it made Sonny extremely uncomfortable at work, alltough he did his best to hide

it. Then Bleylock had enlisted him and professor Labnor for what was the doom of his family life and

him as professor I'Son. Sonny shook the memories away. He had to focus on the task at hand. A

rescue mission like this demanded careful planning. Unfortunately, this time Corso was too close to

the victims in tough Sonny and Bennet weren't as close as Sonny was with Corso, Sonny knew that

this time, Bennet had to be his right hand man. Young Artie could also be part of the operation, but

for some reason, Sonny still kept a distance to the boy. In due time, Artie and Sonny was to become

close friends too, but at the time being, Sonny chose only a few members of the team as his

confidantes. He sent Corso off to take care of some other chores that needed be done, and then had

Bennet called to the soon turned up "You asked for me Sonny?" the blonde pirate was not easy to

read, one of the reasons Sonny still wasn't as close with Bennet as he wished for. "Yes, come take a

look at these photos and tell me what you make of them". Bennet gazed at the photographs.

"Technoid compound, that's for sure, it's a distinct way of building those ones, but I can't make out

where it is".Bennet scrathed his head. Sonny looked at him "It's the Technoid planet Bennet, so this

rescue mission is not only going to be tough,but also extremely dangerous". "No kidding" Bennet

looked at him in horror." You do know it's virtually impossible to get in there Sonny? You should talk

to Corso about this, not me". Sonny shook his head. "This time it's family to Corso 's too close to the

's not that I don't trust him, I do, but when you're this close to the victims, I don't want him as a right

hand man. He could possibly buckle under the pressure, and that could cause a major problem, that's

why you're taking his place this time Bennet, I got no one else to rely on". With those words, Sonny

stared at Bennet, that for one seldom moment removed his sun glasses. "With that trust Sonny, I

shall do my best to fulfill the task". "You'll do more than that Bennet, you'll fulfill it or the entire team

risk getting captured and me, you don't want to see the inside of the infamous torture chamber of

the Technoid planet". "I believe you on your word Sonny" said Bennet thoughtfully, and for the first

time, Sonny saw a more serious side to he had gotten him all wrong, maybe he was a bit more

mature than Artie who was real good at screwing up on his own behalf? Sonny didn't know, but his

gut instinct told him to trust Bennet." Then let's make a plan as to how to attack this fortress and

free the prisoners". Sonny and Bennet bent over the maps and photos and started planning the

mission.

The black Manta moved fast and in stealth mode. Sonny was carefully watching the screens on the

Command post. They were getting close. Sonny had asked Artie to hack the Technoid system to look

for acess codes to the there was one thing he was sure of, it was the fact that his od keycards now

had been disabled since they were cought on Akillian. The pure shock on Bleylocks face still haunted

Sonny. He couldn't free himself from the thought that Bleylock now would intensify the hunt on

wasn't safe anywhere, but he was getting used to was the life of a pirate, he hadn't chosen it, but in

order to stay alive, he had to live this way. It wasn't all that bad either. Sonny readied himself as The

Black Manta approached the Technoid planet. Sonny had already decided on a safe place to land, out

of sight of curious eyes and close enough not to make the escape too hard for the victims. Corso was

to stand watch on the command post as Sonny lead the rescue team. Sonny had prepared a small

backpack with some food supplies, and the most necessary first aid kit and hot drink. The team was

also ready as Sonny divided the group into two parties, one was to cover the east and his group,

consisting of Artie, Bennet, Himself and Stevens was to enter the town. All the pirates, including

Sonny had disguised themselves, to avoid being recokgnized. Sonny knew the danger was especially

high on his behalf as he was known to people here, and some of them knew him quite well. On his

signal, the groups left the safety of the Black Manta and headed in two different directions, to search

for the prisoners they were to free…

Bennet sat quietly on a barstool in the bar that Sonny's team had gone to in order to gather was a

high risk, as this was a bar visited by Technoid people, and Sonny was showing extra this hadn't been

the best idea, but it was their best shot at finding viable information as to the location of the

prisoners. Stevens had the best luck and reported back to Sonny on what cellblock they were kept in.

Sonny frowned when he heard where to find them. "This is not good part of the prison is top

security, designed to hold some of the galaxy's worst crimimals under lock and bar". Sonny was

complicated things quite a bit. Maybe it was time to pull an unexpected stunt here. Sonny had an

idea,it was crazy,but just crazy enough that it could work. He silently whispered the plan to his men.

The reaction was one of pure shock. "You can't be serious Sonny! This is madness" whispered a

shocked Bennet when he regained the ability to speak. "This is throwing yourself straight in the lions

den" said a shocked Artie. Stevens was silent. "I see what you're thinking Sonny, it just might work"

he said thoughtfully. "Are you all with me?" Sonny asked the group wich agreed to help out.

To enter Duke Maddox apartement was difficult the entire team had brought hooks with engines

with them that eased any climb. Sonny decided that it wasn't necessary to go all the way to Duke

Maddox room, it would be sufficient to set of the alarm. By using his binoculars, Sonny saw where he

needed to hit the ground to trigger it, and went for it. The minute his feets touched the ground, the

alarm went off. Red lights and lights were aimed at them as the droids apprehended the group and

cuffed said nothing, none of the group did, as the droids lead them to the cellblock Sonny had wished

to enter. As soon as the celldoor locked and they were alone, Artie pulled out a demagnitizer.

Stevens was looking out the bars. "Do you see them?" asked Sonny as he was preparing for stage

two. "Yes, three cells down to the right, they look frightened" Stevens replied." Who can blame

them? This place isn't exactly my idea of cozy" Artie retorted. "We'd better hurry, if I'm not mistaken,

we will soon have the Duke personally come to visit us, and I don't like his form of conversation"

Sonny said and readied himself for the breakout. As soon as the demagnitizer had brought the

celldoor down, Sonny ran over to the cell that held the two women. "Don't worry ladies, we're here

to rescue you". " who are you?" the elder woman asked. "I'm Sonny Blackbones, I used to work here

earlier, but circumstances made me a pirate and now I'm here to free you" Sonny retorted quickly as

the celldoor opened. The pirates quickly made their way out the prison, Sonny forming the back with

had gotten almost everybody out when Artie fell to the ground with a scream, Sonny turned to help

him, but found himself being grabbed by two droids that held him back and a small army of droids

gave chase to Stevens and Bennet that had gotten the ladies out and were securing their escape.

Sonny tried to break free to help Artie who was lying bleeding from his arm on the floor, but to no

avail. Then a call from Bennet drew Sonny's attention to the outside. "Hey Sonny, Artie, what's the

hold up? We need to go". " Bennet, go, we've been captured, get the girls to safety and bring

reinforcements " Sonny yelled. Bennet and Stevens soon disappeared and Sonny and Artie were

alone with the droids. Artie was whimpering in pain, and Sonny tried to get a better look at the

injury when Duke Maddox entered the room. Duke Maddox stopped dead in his tracks as he lay eyes

on Sonny. "I'Son? I tought Bleylock said you were dead?", "Hello Duke, long time no see" retorted

Sonny. "Bleylock may concider me dead, and as I'Son that is exactly what I am". Duke Maddox looked

at him. "Yes, it is my understanding that you go under the name Sonny blackbones now, release him

so he can tend to his friend". The droids let go of Sonny, who bent down to examine Artie. "You ok

kid?" Sonny asked, worried for the young pirate. "A gunshot wound, and it's bleeding badly"

stottered Artie, in clear quickly opened the backpack and found some antiseptic to clean the wound

and bandages. As soon as the wound was dressed, Sonny helped Artie on his feet." Now Duke, what

are you going to do to us now?" Sonny spoke in a steady voice even though he feared the answer."

Well Sonny, you've been trespassing on my property, you have freed two dangerous prisoners, and

you've gotten I wonder why you did this, so I'll have you both interrogated". Sonny had predicted

this. "It doesn't matter Duke, I won't tell anything" he said in a steady voice. Duke Maddox laughed "

we shall see about that Sonny Blackbones, Guards, take them to the interrogation cells, I'll deal with

them later"...

Bennet and Stevens had reached The Black manta with the two women. Corso was relieved to find

his sister and niece to be he noticed that only half of Sonny's group had returned."Bennet, Where is

Artie and Sonny?" asked Corso, fearing the answer. "Artie got shot and Sonny tried to help

out, they were both captured" Bennet stottered. "WHAT?" Corso was furious. "last thing I heard, was

Sonny yelling at me to get the girls to safety and get a backup team to help them" said Stevens

silently. Corso growled. Then he barked out orders to a team that was quickly assembled, and had

Bennet and Stevens lead the way back to where Sonny and Artie had last been seen.

Concluding chapter 5 on an exciting note. Will Corso and his men reach Sonny and Artie in time? Will

this mission turn into a fiasco? Only one way to find out, and that is to keep reading. As always, keep

rewiewing, can only get better that way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Duke Maddox

It was everything had gone according to plan, this was supposed to be a smooth operation, and both

teams were to return safe and sound with the two team had returned safely, whilst the other team

'was two members short: Artie and Sonny. Corso swore loudly. If this rescue mission failed, Magnus

was going to have his ass for had made it crystal clear that Sonny was to be kept safe and sound, this

situation was just about as far away from that as possible. They snuck over a small ridge and looked

down at Duke Maddox's mansion. Bennet pointed to a window on the second floor. "There, that's

the last place we saw either of them". Corso picked up a small device and aimed it at the location

Bennet had pointed to. Bennet stared at the device with curiosity. "What is that device Corso?",

"Sonny made it, it detects faint traces of individuals you try to track down, but the flaw is that it is a

limited timeframe you can use it in, after that, the traces are too faint to detect", Corso retorted as

he checked the results. "Anything?" it was Stevens that asked. "Yes, this could lead us directly to the

place where they are held, I just hope they didn't get separated, that could complicate things" Corso

was serious when he spoke. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and rescue them" said

Bennet,and with those words, the team of pirates entered the building without a sound…

Artie was sobbing in his cell. Why did he go and do such a stupid thing as getting shot? Thanks to his

clutsyness, both he and Sonny were now prisoners to Technoid. His arm was still hurting, as Sonny

had been unable to slip him any painkillers when he bandaged the wound. Artie had gotten the

impression that Sonny was willing to negotiate with Duke Maddox when they were taken to this

prison he had at least hoped that they would stay together in the cell, but no. They had placed him

in a cell and taken Sonny with them. Clearly, Duke Maddox wanted to talk to Sonny, perhaps try to

convince him to return to the company. Even though Artie knew Sonny had sworn not to return to

Technoid as an employee, he wouldn't be the first that had been tempted by money and the chance

to get his life back. But then again, Sonny had lost everything that was dear to him because of this

company and it's staff. He had endured emotional suffering and physical pain at the hand of, Corso

and Sonny all thought they had concealed it from him, a young boy still, Artie had seen the scars on

Sonny's back. He knew the reason why Sonny had been sick and been taken to the hospital for over a

week had to do with a surgery to remove the scars. The scars had seemingly come from beating with

whips or a belt. Artie knew how badly those things hurt, he had been exposed to it himself, and it

was not something he would like to do of the pain in his arm, Artie tried to look for a way out of the

cell. He needed to find Sonny and possibly free him from his cell before they could leave and head

back for the ship. As soon as he got out of there, he would have to go look for Sonny…

Sonny looked around. He had been seated in a chair in an interrogation room, with his arms

handcuffed on his made sense. Technoid wanted answers, and they weren't going to make any

escape attempts on his side easy. Sonny had studied both his right and left side. Too many droids, he

could possibly escape two of them, but eight was a number that they hadn't learned to handle

amongst the pirates. Yes, they were trained in combat with up to two technodroids, but this was a

number he wasn't used to. Sonny was making several backup plans in his mind as he was awaiting

the arrival of Duke Maddox. The door in front of him opened and Duke Maddox entered. Six droids

were imideately sent away. Sonny kept himself from smiling, that would have sold him out and

blocked any possibility of an escape. " Hello Duke, to what do I owe the pleasure of being the first of

the captured pirates you talk to?". " For starters Sonny, you ran away from one of our facilities with

no good reason, and you stole a project you had developed for us. I'm curious as to why?" retorted

Duke Maddox. " The Metaflux was unstabile, and intended used as a weapon of war, not for

Football droids" replied Sonny. "Rubbish, why would we want to start a new war?" Duke was mad.

"Who knows? My bet would be to rule supreme over the galaxy" replied Sonny, starring back at

him, looking straight into his started to wander around the office, a sign of stress. "But the fact

remains Sonny, you're still one of us", " What?" Sonny was confused. " Your contract with Technoid

was never terminated by you Sonny, or that is, I'Son never terminated his contract when he left, as is

standard protocol", Sonny shock his head. "Like I told you Duke, I'Son is dead, just like his family, I'm

Sonny Blackbones now". Duke Maddox had a sly smile on his face. "Unless you've had the scars from

the beating Bleylock gave you, wich caused your decent to Akillian, surgically removed, and on what

a pirate has to live of, I doubt you would bee able to afford it, you can still be identified as I'Son by

the use of x-rays". Sonny looked at him "The scars and the scared tissue was surgically removed

moths ago,so if you're planning to use that as a way to force me back in your ranks, it won't work".

Duke Maddox lifted a scanning device and walked behind Sonny. Two droids still present lifted Sonny

on his feets and Duke Maddox pulled the scanner alongside Sonny's back. He looked annoyed at it.

"nothing". "Told you" sighed Sonny. The droids seated him again and were told to guard the door in.

" It's about time you and I have a little eye to eye talk Sonny" said Duke Maddox…

The rescue team had made it into the building and were following the trail towards the prison cells.

Corso saw the silhouettes of Artie and Sonny was starting to fade, meaning that time was running

out. They made their way to the prisons and soon found Artie's cell. When Bennet opened the

door, Artie was about ready to jump them, but he stopped his attack when he saw who it was. "Am I

glad to see you guys" he said. "How's the arm?" asked Corso. "Painful, but it's still there. Sonny did a

good job with it" said Artie. "About Sonny, you know where he is? Did they place him in a different

cell?" The worry was evident in Corso's voice. " No, they took him with them, to interrogate him I

guess" Artie seemed unsure all of a sudden. "We need to find the interrogation cells then" Bennet

said. "lots of droids down that way" Stevens was hesitant. "It doesn't matter, we have to find and

free Sonny" hissed Corso. The group made their way towards the cell Sonny was in as fast as they

could. It was almost impossible to track Sonny anymore. Corso peeked around the corner." That cell

is heavily guarded, Sonny must be in there" he said to the others. "Security is real high, how do you

plan to pass it?" it was Klerko, one of the older pirates that spoke. "I don't know yet, I'm working on a

plan right now" retorted Corso." Let's observe and unless something happens that indicate Sonny is

in need of imideate help, let's figure a smart way to solve this"….

Sonny was amazed at the change that occurred in Duke Maddox the minute they were alone. Duke

sat down on a chair in front of him. " are the handcuffs bothering you Sonny?", " it's not exactly the

kind of jewelry I wear, not my style" retorted Sonny. " if you promise to remain calm, I'll take them

of, but try to run, and you give me no choise but to send the droids after you". Sonny nodded in

concent with had seen Duke Maddox's little army of droids and knew there was little if any possibility

of him escaping them. As Duke removed his handcuffs, Sonny rubbed his wrists and rotated easily on

his shoulders to re-gain the maximum blood circulation in the body. "Why have you brought me

here? I doubt that it is to talk about the old days" Sonny felt better now that his arms weren't locked

behind his back. Duke looked at him. "I understand that the loss of your wife and unborn child are

heavy burden Sonny, and you blame the Technoid for the truth is that this is not the Technoid's

work" Sonny looked surprised at him. "If this is not Technoid's doing, who's is it? '". "Someone you

know better than the rest of it not struck you that this was his revenge for you escaping him at the

Technoid planet? I have seen hospital report Sonny and talked with the doctor who treated you.

knew about the relationship, but I never thought he would go so far. I thought you'd be able to fight

him off .. "Sonny was hard in the eyes when he answered" Bleylock figured that I would fight him too,

so he tied me up by my arms, wich renderd me helpless and completely at his mercy. that is nothing

compared to the way he whipped me at my back. What happened afterwards is the best that never

gets talked about." Duke nodded .Han knew what Sonny was referring to. "You have always been

strong, and your physical strength saved you that night. Bleylock have subjected prisoners to the

same thing he did to you, and killed them .., it is possible he was still careful with you, because of his

feelings for you ... "Sonny thought of Duke's words .It seemed possible, all the time Bleylock actually

had bandaged the wounds on his back afterwards. He could not say for sure, he had been

unconscious when Bleylock tended his wounds. He had first come to later when Bleylock had forced

himself on him. "This is not what you are here to talk to me, so what if you came to the point?" said

Sonny. Duke laughed. "You're right Sonny. It is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You asked me

to be blunt, so here it is. I want you back in Technoid". Sonny looked surprised at him before he

shook his head sadly. "It is impossible Duke, and you know it. I am a pirate now, thanks to Bleylock, it

is not possible to change it.". "Then it hurts me to have to take the next step Sonny, I had hoped to

avoid forcing you through this, but you give me no choice." Duke rose from his chair and called for

four droids. "seize him and take him to the lab for brain control. He is a very valuable scientist, so

avoid hurting him." Duke left the room. Sonny had also stood up and stepped slowly backward, in an

attempt to delay the Duke's plans for him. He circled cautiously around to the door Duke had left the

room through right behind him. He moved around carefully to avoid the droids attacking him, before

he threw himself with full force against the door. It was smashed, and Sonny did not hesitate, He

wasn't sure of which direction to go, but he avoided the droids. Corso and the others saw him around

the corner. Corso and Bennett waited until Sonny almost ran past them before they quickly grabbed

him and pulled him to safety. Sonny took a deep breath, and Corso kept him in hiding since droids

ran past them looking for him. Bennet signaled a safe way out through the air ducts and Sonny and

Corso followed him without a word. When they came out and to safety in a wooded area, they

dared to relax a bit. Corso looked at Sonny. "Are you hurt in any way Sonny?" Sonny shook his head.

"No, I'm ok, what about you Artie?" Sonny squatted down in front of the young pirate and checked

the bandage around his arm. "It hurts, but I survived, the most important thing was that we got

everybody out," said Artie. "I'd give you something for pain, but when we were taken, I couldn't

"Sonny looked at him. That was all it took. Despite all it the pain, Artie grabbed hold of Sonny

hugged him. "This would not have happened if I had not been so clumsy," said Artie sad. Sonny

smiled and ruffled his hair. "It could have happened to anyone of us Artie, remember that pirates

never leave anyone is one of the reasons why we are like a family," said Sonny. "Let's get back to the

ship and home to Shiloh. "It was a suggestion all liked and followed. Pretty soon they were all on

board and on the way home.

Meanwhile, Duke Maddox found that Sonny had escaped. He was furious." Unreliable droids", he

would like to have people to look after such a valuable prisoner as Sonny Blackbones. He took a

phone and soon visit the office. The Bounty hunter looked at him. "Who is it you want me to get for

you? Does it matter if he is alive or dead? And how much is he worth?". Duke put a check on the

table and found the picture folder on Sonny. "The target is Sonny BlackBones, I want him alive. Avoid

hurting him if possible. He is worth over 4 million for you, treat him as a valuable cargo." The

Bountyhunter nodded. "And where can I find him?", "Sonny Blackbones is one of the Shiloh pirates,

he is the captain of the pirateship The Black 'll have to find an entry on Shiloh to come close to my

knowledge he is well protected. "" Which way is best to capture him? " the bounty hunter asked," He

is well-trained and strong. Use a stun-gun to knock him out, get him aboard a small ship and bring

him here.. " The Bounty hunter smiled knowingly." I think I know how to handle him. "" Once you got

him, find the fastest way to get away from there, the pirates will be surely start looking for him fast,

once I have him here, I will announce that he is arrested and in custody. "Duke smiled evil." and then

begin the process of getting full control over the pirates and their activities through him. "" But what

about the real leader of the pirates, Magnus Blade? " the bounty hunter was astonished." A

figurehead, he is more leader in the is far more important , Blade has even protected him. ""It

sounds like Sonny found the perfect hiding place for someone on the run, but Sonny Blackbones is

a pirate name, it sounds obvious, what is his real identity?" The Bounty hunter was curious. "He was

and is still one of our most outstanding scientists. He fled after the explosion on Akillian and an ugly

incident with one of our generals. He's changed now, but still there are aspects of his personality that

makes me do not give up hope of getting him back in our real name is I'Son "Duke smiled sadly. "I

really liked him before and now, but there is something about him that has changed." "He was the

prisoner who has just got away?". "Yes, and it is of great importance to get him as quickly as

possible." The Bounty hunter nodded, took the pictures and the check and went to plan the

abduction of his target, Sonny Blackbones.

The Black Manta arrived back at Shiloh. Dr Reicher was reunited with his wife and doughter. Sonny

could tell when he saw the good doctors face. Dr Reicher turned to him,with tears in his eyes. "How

can I ever thank you enough for this Sonny?" Sonny smiled and placed his hand on the Doctors

shoulder. " By doing just what you do, keep helping those in need, and disguising those who need

it, like you did for me". Dr Reicher looked at him with a serious look. "You know Sonny, your case was

special, I was told to do minor adjustments with you, and ended up with a difficult surgery…" Sonny

nodded. "That's in the past, think of the future now doc". "I will, and thank you once again for all

your help". Sonny waved at the man before he returned to the ship. Corso had already the food

ready. Sonny, Bennet, Corso and Artie sat down to eat. "This was an easy mission that nearly went

wrong" said Bennet. " We're all ok, so why don't we just move on from here? There is more families

out there that need our help" said Artie. " Artie's right, we got more missions like this coming" said

Corso thoughtfully. " For every mission, there is a lesson to be learned, let's remember what worked

and what didn't and make use of those experiences next time" Sonny retorted, in a deeply

philosophical moment. " Someone call the doc, I think Sonny may have hit his head or something"

laughed Bennet. Corso had to laugh too. "It's not like you to be this deep Sonny, why haven't you

shown that side before?" Sonny grinned as he ate his lunch, after lunch three new rescue missions

was planned, and the pirates began storing supplies for a dangerous misson to a deserted

location, the mission was dangerous, so careful planning was made before the group took off for a

new adventure.

The bounty hunter saw The Black Manta leave Shiloh. " You won't be able to hide for too long

Blackbones, you're in the open now, I'll find you and bring you in". The Bounty hunter rubbed his

hands together…

On Akillian, Maya was doing her best to raise her redheaded foster son D'Jok. He had his mother's

Hair and her eyes, but the rest of his face was someone else. D'Jok was now 2 years old….

This was chapter you guys liked it.I know it's a lot of Sonny, but as this is his story, it is natural that

what happens is senterd around him. Rewiew please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The hunter

Enron, a distant moon. It looked so peaceful where it was spinning in space. But things were going on

underground there. Families to members of the pirates has mysteriously gone missing when going to

Enron, and had caused worry among the pirates. Sonny had spent hours on convincing Magnus Blade

to allow them to investigate matters. Suffice to say, Magnus didn't like it. "I concider this mission

dangerous Sonny, even more dangerous than anything else you've been taking part in…" Sonny

heard the hesitation in Magnus voice. " And the families of our pirates here? Don't they deserve

some answers?" On his third year as a pirate, Sonny had been given command over the ship Black

manta and a rescue group. Sonny was never quite sure, but he suspected that Magnus in some way

was trying to protect him, only, he couldn't see from what. Sonny had grown to replace Corso as

second in command amongst the pirates, wich had been fine with Corso. Sonny was more a natural

leader than him, and Corso had known for some time. They had grown thick as thieves over the last

years. Corso could still remember the rookie pirate Sonny, the way the pirates handled things had

been a little much for him to take in, and it had left him scared on many occasions. But as time went

by, Sonny had gradually grown accustomed to the pirate way of life, and had adapted well. Within

the first year, Sonny had proven himself as a reliable leader in smaller operations, leading to Magnus

making him the captain onboard the ship The Black manta, and Sonny continued his progress,

gaining more and more responsibility, and accepting more leadership. It was evident to everyone

that Sonny had the makings of a great leader, but he wasn't looking to challenge Magnus for the title.

Sonny was happy with his life at this point, well as happy as he could be at this point. But this day,

Sonny felt sad. Today was the three year marker for the death of his wife and unborn child. Sonny

had made a gravesite for them both in the graveyard in Shiloh. Nothing fancy, just a symbolic grave,

with a small wodden cross. The cross read: Here rests Niobe Blackbones and her unborn Child. I miss

you both every day. With all my love, Sonny Blackbones. Normally, the graveyard was a place no

pirates visited very often. It was a place of defeat and bad memories, a place of loss and regret for

most of them. Sonny was no exception to the rule. Bennet had been an orphan when he joined the

pirates, so most thought he was cool with it. Sonny knew better. Even Bennet had lost friends, and

the graveyard was to him the same as to everyone else. Artie had been spared of any such things

yet, thank heavens. But everyone knew it would just be a matter of time before he too was faced

with loss and regret. Corso, if he ever went here at all, he went alone. The only time Sonny could

think of that Corso had come together with others, was when he had made the grave for his beloved

wife and unborn child. Sonny couldn't tell why, but he had the feeling that the child had been a boy,

his son. A son he would never see grow up, do the things a father should with his son. Sonny shook

the memories. He was in Magnus office to get permission to bring his team and crew into what was

conciderd a dangerous situation. Enron was no holliday visit, and everyone knew that. Still, knowing

there was a slight possibility that any family members of any pirate of Shiloh could be alive there,

Sonny felt as if they had no choise but to go in and investigate. Magnus may not have been

enthusiastic about the idea, but Sonny had a way with words that was very convincing. This was

proven now as well. " I see your point Sonny. You're right. I will give you the permission, but stay in

contact troughout this mission, and make every effort to bring yourself and the team back safely,

along with any prisoners or survivors". Magnus had turned towards Sonny as he spoke, and his

green eyes behind the mask met Sonny's hazels. Sonny nodded. "Stack up extra supplies on blankets

and what you think you need for any survivors on board and go get this mission taken care of as fast

as possible, I got some chores here that I need your help for when you get back". Sonny nodded

again, and headed back to the ship. Magnus was looking at him as he walked back to the car. He had

not told Sonny, but he had received reports that Duke Maddox had sent a bounty hunter out to catch

him. Magnus had already put his men on the case, to try to disclose who this bounty hunter was, it

wasn't much, but for now, it was all Magnus could do to protect Sonny. He knew some of the pirates

had started to see Sonny as the leader rather than him. Under other circumstances, Magnus would

have seen Sonny as a threat, but there was something Sonny that made Magnus certain that Sonny

wouldn't challenge him for the title. Sonny was in debt to him, Magnus had paid the expenses of

Sonny's surgery, and what it took to help him transend his change from I'Son the scientist into Sonny

Blackbones the pirate. There was still some small traces left of I'Son in Sonny, but not many. When it

came to the things of Sonny's past, everyone knew Sonny was filled with a desire for vengeance over

technoid, as he blamed them for what happened to his wife and child, not to mention his best friend.

But here, among the pirates, Sonny had found new friends and a home. He possessed knowledge of

science that he used to aid the pirates, strengthen the weaponry they had and improved things that

could be made better. And on occasion, he would also use the information he had as a former

employee of Technoid, to help the pirates gather acess to Technoids files and flight plans. Suffice to

say, the pirates had made lots of money based on the knowledge Sonny had put forth. Sonny had

been taken with the idea of fighting for the pirates freedom and the truth about Technoid. If the

information on the bountyhunter chasing Sonny was true, who had hired him? Who was he? And

most importantly, to keep Sonny safe, did the bounty hunter know where to find him? Magnus had

put men on this, requesting the info as fast as possible. " Oh Sonny, I just hope I'll be able to protect

you this time, whatever you do, be careful" Magnus headed back inside as soon as Sonny had left his

mansion…

It had almost been too easy. There was none of the pirates that suspected anything. The

Bounty hunter had been set up in one of their motels, waiting for his meeting with Magnus Blade. He

smiled a sly smile. No one suspected him, Orin, of being a bounty hunter, or of posing any danger to

anyone, especially to Sonny Blackbones. He had been here for a couple of weeks now, Magnus had

been busy, and no one would fill in on the task of deciding whether he should be allowed to stay or

not. Orin had seen Sonny Blackbones many times by now, and knew who his target was. Everyone

seemed to like Sonny. That could pose a problem in transporting him out once he had cought him,

but to Orin, Sonny was first and foremost a target, a way to make a living. Orin had not made any

attempts to befriend anyone onboard the black manta yet, fearing he could make a mistake that

would rise suspicion against him. If they cought on to him, Orin knew they would inform Sonny. And

that was a mistake he could not afford. For now, he had to continue his surveillance and wait for a

good time to strike…Sonny felt sad. He always did this day of the year. Before heading back to the

black manta, he made a stop at the graveyard. Seeing his wife and son's grave always caused his

heart to break. Three years to the day now. Everyone kept telling him the pain would diminish, so far

they had been wrong. The pain was still gut wrenching to him. As he stopped in front of the wodden

cross, Sonny slowly sank to his knees. He never asked anyone along for this. It was his own private

hell, the one thing he couldn't make right. It didn't matter how much he regretted having created the

metaflux in the first place, he had made it, and in front of him lay the evidence of the cost. Two

graves, one for the two most important people in his life, his wife and son. The other one for his best

friend, Labnor. Sonny was not one to cry easily. He had learned how to emancipate himself from

feeling emotional the last years, he had seen much death. Young men, men with their lives ahead of

them, fall victim to Techno droid lasers. Sometimes he wished he could have taken the place of

those who had fallen, but it was not something that was shared by fellow pirates. The most

experienced pirates had told him to distance himself from those deaths, otherwise he would loose it.

They had been right. Sonny had sometimes wondered what Niobe would have told him to do if she

had still been with him. One thing he knew, was that she would have told him to fall in love again.

Not that the thought hadn't been tempting. There were single women on Shiloh, and Corso had

made him aware that some of them, gorgeous women with amazing looks, was feeling attraction

towards him. Sonny had seen them. If he would have given any notice that he was interested, he

knew he wouldn't have been alone. But to Sonny, being alone, was the punishment he had placed

upon himself for what had happened. Corso had told him it was a waste and a shame to rob the

females of his charm and good looks, but Sonny hadn't really paid all that much attention to him.

Maybe because the information had been given to him over a few cold beers in the bar they used to

hang out in on Shiloh. Mostly, the pirates respected Sonny's decision and laid of the case. If any

woman took interest in Sonny, they were either warned to stay away from him, or they had to find a

way to capture his attention on their own. So far, none had succeeded. Kneeling before the two

graves, Sonny felt bad, like every time he came here. When alone, he didn't have to struggle to keep

a straight face and stay strong, he could be himself to the fullest. It was strange to think of, but all

the pirates thought Sonny was emotionally strong, that he had full control all the time. If they only

knew the truth… Sonny let the tears run freely.., all of a sudden he froze into alert. He wasn't alone.

Sonny carefully looked over his shoulder. Seeing who was there shocked him. Corso. What was he

doing here? Sonny slowly got up on his feet and walked towards him. Corso looked up. Sonny

stopped. Even with one artificial eye, it was evident that Corso had been crying. "Don't you ever

mention to anyone that you've seen me in this state Sonny" warned Corso, drying his eye. " Off

course not, why would I do that?" retorted Sonny. He looked at the name of the cross. Merin. Off

course. Sonny remembered her. She had been gorgeous. He had only gotten to know her for a short

while before she had mysteriously vanished. There had been numerous speculations going on as to

what had happened to her. But not a shred of evidence could be produced for any of it. Sonny looked

at Corso again. "Close friend of yours Corso?", Corso shook his head. "Merin was a friend, but she

was more to me". Sonny had suspected that one. He remembered glimpses that indicated something

deeper between her and Corso. " You were lovers?" , Corso nodded. " We had a fulfilling

relationship, best I ever had. That is why '''I understand your pain so well Sonny, it's been three years

now huh?", Sonny nodded sadly. " Three years, and you think, and you keep hoping the pain is going

to get easier to bare, that it will diminish. Only thing is, no one tells you just how long it's supposed

to take before that happens". Corso nodded in recognition. " The more we feel for someone, the

harder the hurt when we loose them, makes you wonder if we weren't better off without any

emotions huh?". Sonny nodded back. He had no problems following his friend's trail of thoughts. "

After Merin was gone.. we never found her body or any kind of evidence for her death, for all we

know, she could still be alive out there somewhere…" Corso sighed heavily. Sonny reached out and

pulled him into a comforting hug. Corso hid his face against Sonny's chest, and wrapped his arms

around Sonny's back. Sonny could feel Corso's body shake in a suppressed cry, where his friend hid

his face against his chest, Corso's arms tightened over his back while Corso hugged him warmly.

Corso struggled to re-gain control of himself. "Even after all this time I miss her, Sonny. I just know a

place inside me, in the heart, that she is dead. She would come back if not. She knew how much we

all loved her, how much it would pain me losing her, the best in my life. Duke Maddox did it as

revenge for that I got away as a child. "Sonny heard the hurt in his friend's words. Corso was the

absolute last of the pirates some would suspect to show such feelings. Sonny was aware that a pirate

who showed such feelings of others, had to endure much teasing afterwards. Corso, proud as he

was, was not one that endured teasing in particular, one had to be very close friends with him to get

away with that. Sonny never even participated in such teasing. It struck him as quite low, kicking

someone already lying down. What Corso needed most of all, was to let the grief and pain over the

loss out. Sonny had the feeling that Corso had kept this inside for years, and it ate him up inside. As

captain of the ship Corso worked on, Sonny had a responsibility for his men's welfare. It was a task he

took very seriously. All his men knew this and was very fond of him for it. They showed it through

their expressed loyalty to enjoyed this family around him. When he was injured during the missions,

it was his men on board who took care of him afterwards. Corso was like a blood brother to him. In

the three years that Sonny had been with them, Corso had been the one who worked with him

during the missions. They had a silent communication between them that made them dangerous to

the enemy. "If only I could find some answers .. instead of guessing all the time." The frustration was

evident in Corso's voice as he let go of Sonny. Sonny nodded slowly. He knew where Corso came

from. "It is much the same for me," he said. "I saw the ship my wife and unborn child was in was shot

down, but I never found her body. Not that I had time to look after the explosion, I had to flee. I

knew Bleylock would come after me. Had he found me. .. "Sonny was cold down the back .. "I'd

rather not think about where I'd be today." Corso looked at him with a serious look. "Sonny, if he had

found you, we know both that you also would have been a name of one such cross," Corso looked

down on the cross in front of their feet again. "It was a mad rage behind the scars on your back. You

had become, there is no doubt that you would be raped again and again, and probably even more

torture. you are strong, no doubt about it, but he would have killed you by now. "Sonny took a deep

breath. Corso was right. Memories appeared in his mind's eye. Memories of how Bleylock had bound

him to the bed, the salacious stuff Bleylock had whispered in his ear that he planned to do with him,

the white-hot pain when Bleylock had whipped him hard across the back. Sonny remembered how

sore he had been. Bleylock had stopped the whipping when Sonny was close to losing consciousness

the very first time. Later, when Sonny had tried to end the relationship, Bleylock had been furious,

but had refused to let go of him. It was the first time he had used a belt rather than the whip. Sonny

remembered how Bleylock first had bound him, then gagged him and then beat him with a belt until

he lost consciousness. But from what Sonny knew, it had not stopped Bleylock . He was brutally

beating Sonny and had continued until the blood was dripping down his back. only then Bleylock had

stopped the beating and cleaned and bandaged his wounds. When Sonny woke up, Bleylock had

begged forgiveness for the mistreatment of him. Sonny had been weak. It had led to more brutal

abuse and multiple rapes. Finally, Sonny had gotten away. Bleylock had not tied him properly one

night and had fallen asleep. Sonny had managed to free himself and went home, but the blood loss

had been so massive that Niobe and the neighbor had found him unconscious outside his

apartment. They had carried him in and got a shock when they saw the bloody bandages on his back.

they had exchanged bandages and seen the damage. Niobe had requested a female doctor friend to

come, and she had studied Sonny when he was lying unconscious in bed. The same doctor had

recognized the signs of abuse and told Niobe the rumors around Bleylock. Niobe had feared for

Sonny's life and health, and asked for help to move. Sonny had been agreed, it was too dangerous to

stay. Due to the injuries in the back, Sonny had been put on sickleave. Bleylock had tried to make

contact without success. Sonny had been examined by another doctor who had delivered a strong

recommendation to transfer Sonny to the Akillian plant when he was healthy again. Radiographs of

the injuries in his back had been added at the recommendation. Sonny had received phone call from

Duke Maddox personally the same day, the transfer took place the same week. So long ago. And it

still felt like it was yesterday. Corso had finally stopped sobbing. The two friends did finish with why

they were here at the cemetery. Then they would go, Sonny turned halfway toward the mountains.

He could not explain it, but all his instincts told him that someone was watching him, but it was

friend or foe? Sonny shook his head, "you begin to suffer from persecution mania Sonny" he thought

to himself. Sonny was aware of the danger, just like any other pirates. he could be arrested at any

time. So far he had avoided it, with the exception of minor clashes with the enemy from time to time

, Sonny did not fear death, if it was his turn he was prepared to sacrifice his life for the pirates. They

had given him so much. Sonny had become aware that he was protected by some of the pirates.

They had worked hard to hide it, but he had seen it. It gave a good feeling of being wanted and

appreciated. Sonny had understood now who had protected him. Magnus . Why did he not, but

something told him that he would know when the time came. After many successful missions, the

pirates had begun to raise wages. How high salary depended on the proceeds during the month.

Sonny had been satisfied with his share. He had invested in an apartment not far from Magnus

mansion, after Magnus had tipped him off about it. It was furnished minimalist, but tasty. A bachelor

pad. Sonny was there rarely. He and his men were more often in missions than others. When Sonny

had taken part in the board of Techno ships, many Techno employees had recognized him. Some

people knew who he really was in their world , others trembled with fear when they saw him.

Boarding had taken place without the drama, even though Sonny had been on constant guard

against Bleylock or Duke Maddox on board. Both had reason to chase him. One wanted something

from him that made disgust to rise in him , it made him sick to think about what Bleylock would do to

him if he found him first. The alternative Duke Maddox was slightly better, but Sonny knew now that

he too wanted to bring him back to a company he had left. They were similar, but different.

Sonny sighed, he had to lay off this habit of thinking too much about the past. He could not change

the past, only future. "Let us go back to the ship Corso, we have a lot of planning before the trip to

Enron." "Magnus has agreed that we took this assignment?" Corso was skeptical as usual. Sonny

nodded. "With the clear message that we report directly to him and pulls us out if it gets dangerous."

Sonny grimaced. Corso had to laugh. The two friends went laughing back to the car and drove home.

Bounty hunter put down the binoculars. Sonny was unaware that he was observed, but it seemed

that Corso had discovered something. He had noticed that every time Sonny left the ship alone, it

took only a short time before one of his men followed him from a distance. bounty hunter cut the

teeth of vexation. Duke Maddox had not exaggerated when he said that it would be difficult to take

Sonny and even worse to carry him away from Shiloh. Not even magnus Blade was as heavily

guarded as Sonny, and yet he could move the plan to arrest Blackbones re-assessed before he could

act on it...

Corso breathed a sigh of relief when they came back to Black manta and Sonny had to take care of

some tasks that was waiting . He had avoided that Sonny got suspicious that he had been equipped

with a bodyguard. Corso had been suspicious some weeks already, when a new man who had

wanted to join the pirates, always stayed in the same bar as them. It had not seemed reassuring

when Corso observed that the same man had kept an eye on the Sonny and he had discussed the

matter with Magnus Blade, Klerko and Bennett. They had all three observed the same thing, and

become worried. Magnus had listened to had with the help of his technical staff intercepted a

message from the Duke Maddox that a bounty hunter was hired to capture Sonny Blackbones.

However, since several new ones had arrived in Shiloh in the past weeks, they had to find the identity

of the bounty hunter. "To lure him out, we can not tell this to Sonny. It is important that he is

behaving normally, or it may provoke an early response from the bounty hunter. We can not risk that

Sonny is getting hurt.

"Sonny is going to realize it sooner or later" objected Bennet. "See to it that it gets to be later, we

need time to find the identity of the hunter," argued Magnus irritated. "Didn't it say anything about

who it is in the message?" Corso was was not at all satisfied with the situation. "How can we protect

Sonny when we do not even know who is sent to arrest him?" Corso growled in pure on the other

hand, was calm. "Observe the surroundings, be alert and act like you normally would, the hunter will

sooner or later reveal himself." Klerko seemed to be deep in thought. "It's possible he already has .."

he said thoughtfully. "What do you mean?" Magnus looked at him. "There was a new man and asked

for a place on the Black Manta was not there, so I took a note from him to Sonny. The name is here."

Klerko gave Magnus a note. Magnus opened it and read. "Very good work Klerko, this may solve the

problem for us." Corso looked at the name. "Orin ... where I know that name from?" Magnus looked

at him. "If you think of anything helpful Corso, so speak up. If you leave Sonny to know that we are

looking for a bounty hunter here, but not that he is the target."...

What? A bountyhunter? Here at Shiloh?" Sonny was not alone in the outbreak of disbelief when

Corso called everyone into an open meeting on the ship. A loud murmur arose in the wake of the

disclosure. "Do we know who he is after?" Sonny was tense. "Not yet, technicians and Magnus are

working on it. All the captains are called to meet with the deputy commander in the morning," said

Corso. Sonny could see that Corso was annoyed over decided to discuss the subject in private. "We

get nothing done by standing and discuss the matter here," Sonny's voice was clear and ready. "We

go out on a mission to Enron in two days, everyone is required to determine whether they will be at

Shiloh or join the mission. This mission is especially dangerous, we have no updated information

about the area, but know that many pirates visiting family members have been brought there with

their loved ones by Technoid . This can be a prison camp or something else. I will need an answer

within 24 hours on who is in and is not. Think well of all this before you give me your reply, this time I

can not guarrantee a safe return. "Sonny was serious when he talked. "Back in the workstations!"

The order was not to be misunderstood, and the cluster dissolved.

Sonny was going to check something on the command center when something made him change his

mind. "Corso, will you join me please?". Corso had the feeling of being caught in a trap. He should

have asked Bennet to tell the bad news. Sonny read him like an open book, and Corso understood

that anything he had said had put Sonny on the track of things. Sonny led him to his room and asked

him to go inside. Once they were inside, locked the door and showed Sonny Corso to the couch. "At

the time you are honest about things Corso". Sonny was angry. "The hunter, he is sent by Technoid?"

'Corso ashamed of having to lie to Sonny about this, and looked down. Sonny continued, "Corso, you

know as well as me, and Magnus who the hunter looking for. After the rescue of your sister and

niece, when Artie and I was taken, I know it's Duke Maddox who have ordered this. We both know

that this hunter is out to catch me, "Corso said still. Sonny had read him with ease, and had every

reason to be angry, Corso knew it, however, Magnus orders had been clear.

"I can't Sonny, please forgive me ..." Corso's voice was barely audible. Sonny looked at him with an

upset facial expressions. "Do not even think of giving me a lecture that you were trying to protect me

Corso, don't you even try it" the rage in Sonny's voice was not to be mistaken. Corso understood him,

Sonny had every right to be furious. Corso could not help that he now thought Magnus had handled

this wrongfully. Sonny had to know the truth, if he would have no chance to avoid being captured.

Corso shuddered at the thought. What would happen to him the Technoid managed to capture him?

There were only two possibilities. One was that they imprisoned him, possibly exposed him to mind

control so they could force him to work for them again, or they would kill him. To have him stand

trial and sentence him to punishment by imprisonment or death was not going to happen, it was not

like Techno treated pirates. Pirates were equals of lab rats to them, it meant nothing if they lost their

lives. Bleylock had taken advantage of this on the Technoid planet, Corso had even witnessed it

himself. The pirates that had been captured, had been beaten to death with whips or beaten with a

belt untill blood loss was killing feared what Sonny had been through already. The scars he had on his

back when he joined them, had told of brutal violence. Sonny had been lucky. Bleylock had

care of his injuries when Sonny had lost consciousness as a result of the abuse. But Sonny had

suffered even more than the prisoners, Corso thought of the rapes he had been subjected had

tremendous respect for Magnus Blade, but this time .. the friendship with Sonny was put at risk if he

continued to keep Sonny in the dark. Corso knew he had to tell Sonny what he knew and ask his

blood brother to be very careful. It was strange, Corso had always had a distance to other pirates, he

refused to associate closely linked with anyone, it just led to too many visits to an already too full

cemetery. But it had been different with Sonny. Sonny had worked really hard since he came, and

was liked by everyone. He had won Corso's trust by being himself and not hide anything. Corso had

taken care of him through the rookie time, Sonny had been one to easily learn new things and had

quickly taken the skills. You could put your life in Sonny's hands, and be confident that Sonny would

rather sacrifice his own life than to hurt you in any way. Corso sighed. "Sonny, you should sit down, I

might be committing a big mistake by refusing to follow Magnus orders, but if I don't say anything, I

fear for our friendship, too. It is too precious to me that I can continue masquerade as Magnus told

me. " " It is good that you realize this Corso, it would hurt me tremendously if you knew anything

that could put me in danger, but did not tell me about it "Sonny was sad when he sat down next to

Corso." You're right Sonny, regarding your assumptions about who the bounty hunter is after. It's you

he has been commissioned to capture. "" I had a hunch about it, this is probobly Duke Maddox who

have ordered "Sonny was thoughtful." It's really not my buisness Sonny, but .. "Corso said nothing .

"But what Corso? What do you mean? "Sonny looked at him with a quizzical look." During the rescue

mission, when you and Artie were captured, and you was taken to the interrogation room, what was

it Duke Maddox really talked to you about? "Sonny nodded, he had expected the question. "I think it

is from here that the Duke took the resolution to send a bounty hunter to capture me. He tried to

persuade me to come back to Technoid, when I refused, just before I met you in the hallway, he had

decided to transfer me to the lab where they do mind control. If I did not come voluntarily, he would

force me. "Sonny clenched his fists as he spoke." As if I was in debt to him in any way, just because

he removed my handcuffs".Corso nodded. "But that's not all Sonny. We may have one name to go

on. Klerko was forced to give the message to Magnus, it was meant for you." "Do you remember

what it read and who signed it?" Sonny was suddenly very tense. Corso nodded. "I think you have

heard the name before, maybe you know who it is?", "What was the name?" Said Sonny. "Orin"

Corso looked at him. Sonny was thinking hard. He had heard the name before but from where? "I do

not recognize the name, it indicates that it's no close friend at least." Sonny tried to continue to get

where he knew the name from. "What about the surveillance camera at the loading bay where

Klerko talked to him?" Suggested Corso. "Has he been here on the ship?" Sonny was surprised. "He

came here to hear about a place on board the ship. Klerko received message while you were here."

"Hmm, let's look at the monitor at once," Corso noticed that Sonny was concerned. They turned on

the laptop and checked the surveillance video. When they came to the mysterious Orin's visit, Corso

had taken pictures of another file as they searched for a match. Both of the two friends were tense

while the search continued. "He is in disguise, that much is certain" Sonny went through the

database of the Techno kontaktenene he knew about. No Orin on the list. Sonny decided to use a

program he had developed with Artie, where the aim was to de-mask the person suspected that was

in disguise. The process used time, and held both Sonny and Corso on the rack. Finally, they heard a

beep as notification that the program was finished. Sonny opened the image file that he had

received. Shock spread in Sonny's face when he saw the picture, and he was deathly pale. "It is

impossible, I saw him die .." Sonny sounded as shocked as he looked. "Who is he?", "If he is the one

Technoid has hired to take me to prison .." Sonny looked at did not like the resignation he saw in his

friend's eyes. "What do you mean, Sonny?" "This is not just anybody Corso, but the galaxy's best

bounty hunter "...

ending chapter 7. The bounty hunter is sure to be patient, can the pirates find a way to keep Sonny

safe, or does Sonny have to face off with yet another ghost of his past. And what is the story behind

this bounty hunter? Only Sonny seems to know, but will he tell? If you want to find out, keep

reading, and rewiews of the storycontent would be very helpful to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The capture of Sonny Blackbones, part 1.

All captains and deputy commanders of the pirate fleet had gathered in Magnus Blade's mansion. It

was a tense Mood. The pure fact that a bounty hunter had infiltrated Shiloh, The pirates' safe haven,

had not fallen into good soil. In addition, many captains felt exposed, they were also wanted by the

Technoid, but not to the same scale as Sonny. When Magnus arrived, things settled down.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat". Magnus turned on a holo screen and started talking about why they

where there. The bounty hunter was conciderd a real threat to all pirates that was currently wanted

by Technoid. However, Magnus announced that they now knew who was the intended target. "Then

who is the unfortunate one among us?" asked a young deputy commander. Magnus looked straight

at him as he replied. " The unfortunate one is the one Technoid wants the most, so bad that

offer 3 million standard credits for his capture". Heads turned towards Sonny Blackbones on the

bench in front together with Corso, his deputy commander. " It is our dearly beloved, or with

Technoid it's perhaps passionately hated, Sonny that is in deep with this man now, so I expect

everyone here to help him if he is to call on you for it". Magnus gestured for Sonny to get up beside

him. " I initially tried to protect Sonny by not telling him of this, a judgement error I am not likely to

repeat, as Sonny has convinced me that keeping him in the dark, could cause a huge risk both for him

and his men's safety. But as Sonny's ship was paid a visit by a non approved pirate last

night, supposedly looking for a job onboard, Sonny and his men has gatherd new information on the

suspected bounty hunter that they want to share". Magnus stepped aside and left Sonny the

podium. " Friends, as Magnus said, our team has additional information on the bounty hunter. The

reason I say he is, is that I've recognized him from my time with Technoid. I urge upon everyone to

be very causious with this man, as he is extremely dangerous." As Sonny was speaking, Corso had

handed out copies of the surveillance photo of the man who called himself "Orin" and the product

that the program Artie and Sonny had made, had given in the de-masking process. Suffice to say, as

the men saw the last picture, the ones of them that had been around for some time gasped for air.

Sonny could hear comments all over saying "it's impossible", "it can't be" and " he's dead isn't he

Sonny would have loved for it to be the case. The bounty hunter was really Alexi X, the galaxy's best

bounty hunter, a clean record of captures, no escapies. Sonny could tell from the looks some of the

men gave him that they truly felt sorry for him, and that some thought he's be captured soon. The

chances was high, Sonny was all too aware of that, but he had one card up his sleeve yet. He knew

who his hunter was, they were friends once upon a time until he started his current profession.

Sonny wanted nothing to do with that, he had felt like his friend had blood on his hands for capturing

people like he did, and cashing in or their arrests, not even checking if they were innocent or not.

Maybe he was a bit naïve about that, but Sonny had ideals, and didn't like prefeered to solve

situations by diplomacy and discussions, not was more Corso's thing. As soon as the murmuring

settled down, Sonny spoke " As you can see, "Orin" is nothing but a fake identity. Those of you that

has been around for some time, have no problems recognizing Alexi X, the galaxy's no 1 bounty

hunter. Description of his nature shouldn't be necessary, but he is roothless, and will stop at nothing

to capture his mark. This time, it's my head that's on the block. I don't like it, I feel it poses a threat

to my men's safety and therefore, I am willing to find a solution to the problem fast. Now, has

anyone got any suggestions to offer?". Sonny's question rose a lively debate. The pirates had ways to

handle almost anything from prisoners, to dangerous enemies. But a bounty hunter was a new deal.

A few suggestions were dropped, but nothing viable. Sonny sighed, it appeared his plan b had just

become plan a. "Then I need you all to listen up. I got a plan. It does involve a high degree of risk for

me, so I need as many men as possible to help me carry it it's successful, I'll be rid of this

bounty hunter and leave a clear message to Duke Maddox while I'm at it. If I fail, Duke Maddox has

what he wants done to me". Henai, a young captain in the pirate fleet looked at Sonny and asked. "

Not to be rude or anything Blackbones, but do you know what lies ahead if you're captured?" Sonny

looked back at the young a boy in many ways, but with eyes that had seen too much death and was

used to had seen his fare share of disillusioned youngsters that had run away from families and

Technoid, with their hopes and dreams shattered into a billion pieces. The only thing left that was

real to them was the here and now, no past, and no future, living each day as if it was their last. A

pirates life could truly be a lonely one.. if you let it. Sonny had done everything in his power to fight

the monotony when it set in,and had succeeded. He would go out for a beer with Corso and Klerko.

Bennet, Hawkins, Artie and Stevens ocassionally joined them, but there was a generation gap there

that became visible from time to time. Not that the age thing was subject for discussion onboard the

Black manta. They just accepted each other with their upsides and downsides. Stevens wanted to

play football and used every chance he had to practise, Arite was a primo Hacker, and had aided

Sonny on many ocassions when he needed the help of a good hacker. Bennet had his special field in

the infirmary, and took care of the ocassionally helped out with Bennet's choors. Sonny suspected

there was something going on with the two that he didn't know of. Everyone had their own little

secrets onboard. Corso...Sometimes it was hard to tell where you had him. Corso was the ships

determined Cynic, he could be cruel and coldhearted,but Sonny knew how to read him by now. Corso

had a warm side to his personality too, but it wasn't for everyone to know. Sonny had sometimes

cought him looking at him with a strange look, like he wanted to tell something, but didn't have the

guts to. It was a look of longing, wanting something that was out of your reach. Sonny didn't want to

speculate as to what that could be. If Corso wanted him to know, he would surely tell. " I recently

had a conversation with Duke Maddox, during a rescue mission. Artie and I were...cought up in

something, and we were detained for a little while until we got some help from Corso and the rest of

the team". Sonny looked over at Corso who nodded slowly, with a serious look in his eye. "That still

doesn't explain why you know what lies in store for you" argued the young captain." That's because I

didn't finish" Sonny looked a little annoyed. " While we were there, Duke Maddox had me taken to

the interrogation room for a talk. He tried to convince me to come back to Technoid, with no

risks, since Technoid is responsible for the death of my wife and unborn child.." Sonny had to stop

and clear his throat for a second, as the memories choked him. Corso noticed and placed a hand on

his shoulder. Sonny continued " I turned the offer down, and Duke Maddox was preparing to put me

through the mind control program of Technoid, and that my young friend, is what will happen to me

if Technoid captures me". Henai looked shocked. "You mean they place a chip in your brain to gain

control over your body". Sonny nodded. "I've seen people subjected to that treatment. I'd rather be

dead than live life like a zombie with no own willpower". Magnus called the meeting to order.

"Sonny, you said you have a plan?", "Yes, I is what I suggest...".

Stevens didn't like this alley one bit. If anyone else than his dear Captain Sonny Blackbones had asked

him to go here to deliver a message, he would have refused. Sonny had decided to talk to Orin and

try to find out more. It was known all over the ship that Sonny had identified the bounty hunter that

was out to capture him. Stevens had to admire Sonny's courage. Corso didn't like his plan, but as

there was no alternative, he had no choise but to go with Sonny's plan. Magnus had called all

available crew in to help make the confrontation Sonny planned on safe. He looked for the box, 34

b...there, a big yellow box, marked with the name was looking for a last name as Sonny had asked

him to, but there was none. Stevens called Sonny on his communicator. "Sonny, there is no last name

to this guy, do you want me to keep looking?", Stevens couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when

Sonny told him to return to the ship. He left the ally as quickly as he could. The place gave him the

chills...

Orin saw from his window when young Stevens left the premisses. He knew a pirate when he saw

one. This young man was a member of Sonny Blackbones crew. He had left a box in his

mailbox, possibly a message from Blackbones to his request for a job on board the ship. Orin had to

admit that such a happening would make his job easier. On board a ship in flight trough space, Sonny

would be a sitting duck. He just needed to gain Blackbones trust. Rumours said it was a near

impossible job. Still Orin had heard of the missions impossible all his life as a bounty hunter. When

he begun as a bounty hunter, his old friend, I'Son had been against it. He had accused him of

unnessesary bloodshed and injustice ,claiming that he never checked the facts, just acted like a

machine. The friendship had ended, but Orin had adapted the moral I'Son preeched. He never killed

his marks, it was always delivered alive. He did check facts, not just what his employees told him.

Orin smiled a sad smile as he went down to retrieve his mail. It was ironic how things had turned out.

I'Son had become a scientist with Technoid, gotten married and then after the ice age set in on

Akillian, fled Technoid and everything, and anyone close to him. Sure, Orin knew that I'Son's lovely

wife, Niobe, was presumed dead along with their unborn child. No wonder I'Son had fled, he would

have been devestated at the loss. How Ironic that his former friend and Technoid employee I'Son had

joined the pirates, been given the pirate name Sonny Blackbones and now was hunted by him, his

former friend. Orin felt a bit sad. He hoped he didn't have to hurt Sonny ,but from what he had

seen, Sonny seemed a strong person, both physically and as a person. He was usually not seen

alone, his crewmates was always with him. During the time Orin had stayed there, Sonny and his

men had been on at least 5 big rescue missions, all successful. There had been a big celebration after

the fifth had seen Sonny with his was lots of respect and love for each other onboard the Black

manta it seemed. Sonny had handed out and received hugs on left and right as they arrived. The

party had started by singing the pirate song and Sonny had been thanked by the rescued victims.

Two of them, young girls, had given him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Older women had

also shown him interrest, but he didn't seem into it. A few of them had talked to Corso, but the

deputy commander of The Black manta had been most protective of his captain and turned them

away. Sonny had seemed relaxed and talked to friends over a beer or two. Corso had been following

him like a shaddow, leaving Orin absolutely no chance of getting close. Orin opened the box, it was

marked with the pirates logo and the name of the ship The Black was a note. Orin read it quickly.

" Message regarding open position onboard The Black manta is received with your request for a

meeting one on one. Here are two suggestions as to usable places we can talk undisturbed. Put

response in this box and deliver to The Black Manta. My men will make sure I get it. S.B"

at the bottom of the note, two locations were noticed. One under open air and one in a bar in

downtown Shiloh. Orin decided on open air. He wrote the note and put it in the box, he had to go

pick up some food anyway, so he could drop it off then...

Sonny read Orin's reply. He was right, Orin wanted to do this outdoors. Sonny recalled that Orin had

never been any fan of the use of handcuffs. He used to crack jokes about how that kind of jewlery

left marks on the merchandise he tried to sell. So he prefeerd ropes. Sonny thought for a

second, then a smile formed on his lips. "Corso?", "Right here Sonny, what can I do to help?". Sonny

placed his right arm around Corso's neck. " Corso, you remember when we talked about how to

ourselves from different possitions when bound?" Corso smiled when he heard his friend and

captain's question. " You were thinking of practical training weren't you?". Sonny smiled. " I got a

hunch that some knowledge in the area might come in handy for this situation we got going". " I'll

walk you through this Sonny, that bounty hunter is up for a real surprise " Corso said with a laugh as

the two friends headed to the ships onboard gym for Sonny to get some physical training in how to

escape ropes...

All the teams that Sonny had requested were in place in the mountain north of downtown shiloh.

Clearly the bounty hunter had chosen this location as it was secluded and less chance for Sonny to

escape if he decided to make a run for it. Only Sonny didn't intend to run. Part of his plan involved a

talk with Orin and finding out what he knew of Duke Maddox plans for him, and then Sonny had

prepared himself that he would be placed under arrest and bound. He had been doing intense

training sessions with Corso on freeing himself from ropes tied loosely and tightly. Corso had given

him pointers as to how to cope with the stress. " relax the muscles you know you need to slide

through the ropes, control your breathing and relax as much as you can. Don't get stressed". Corso's

words rung in Sonny's ears as he made himself ready for the hike up the mountains. Corso had driven

him the last bit of road up there. As Sonny excited the car, Corso got out and walked over to him. "

Sonny, before you go, there is something I need to get of my chest". Sonny looked at his friend.

Clearly Corso felt uneasy with this. "What is it Corso? You know you can tell me anything" he just

simply said. Corso walked up to him and pulled him into a comforting tight hug. " I don't know how to

tell,I sometimes think you know,but I never dared tell you before". " Tell me what Corso?", Sonny got

confused. This wasn't like Corso at all." You know those looks I sometimes give you, the ones you told

me look like I'm dreaming of something?" Corso held in. " Yes, is there something wrong?", Corso felt

his heart was racing as he looked for the courage to tell Sonny the secret he had carried around for

so long. " I'm just afraid telling you this is going to ruin our friendship Sonny. I mean, I could go on

and tell you right here and now, but I fear you would loose focus on what you are to do, and I don't

want that". Sonny understood that Corso was struggling with the inner fight that was going on in him

right now. " Corso, you know I plan to come back. There is a large team working as my support on

this tonight, all of these pirates are here because they want to make sure no one is injured and

keeping me safe. I can tell you this much. Alexi X never used any guns with his marks for his entire

career, I followed it closely as I once knew him. The only gun he'd use is a stun gun and that would

still just cause a minor burn to my skin as it knocked me out. I'll be fine. We'll speak of this when I

return Corso, meanwhile, keep listening to my transmitter and be prepared to fly in if needed ok?"

Sonny looked at him with a smile. Corso hugged him again before he let go of him. " Just be careful

Sonny, we'd be lost without you". Sonny turned and blinked to Corso as he lifted his backpack filled

with water and strapped it to his back. Corso stood and watched Sonny until he disappeared out of

sight, before he drove back to the Black Manta to be on his post...

Orin was pleased. Sonny was alone. It seemed he liked the privacy of the mountains too, maybe he

went here sometimes to gather his thoughts? Orin had seen the hug Corso had given Sonny. Too bad

he had to break up that friendship, but nevertheless, Sonny was a mark and he had to bring him in. It

wasn't about the money, it was the honor he put in his work he tried to tell himself. I'Son would

have argued. I'Son and Sonny was one and the same, and he had come here and lured him out of his

ship and up into the mountains for the sole purpose to capture him and turn him over to Technoid's

Duke Maddox. Duke had promised that Sonny would be detained and well taken care of. Still, there

was something that troubled Orin about that. Something had told him that he couldn't trust Duke

Maddox on his word. Orin decided to talk to Sonny Blackbones as soon as he had captured him

see if he knew something about the matter. Orin suspected Sonny knew a lot, maybe too much for

his own safety. He kept watching Sonny as he moved forwards on the trail to the site he had rigged

with traps to keep Sonny from escaping him...

Sonny knew he was nearing the meeting point. He checked his compass. This trail lead straight to the

Meeting point. So far the hike had been easy. Sonny unscrewed the top of his water bottle and drank

thirstyily. The Akillian springwater ran down his throat and rehydrated him enough to keep a cool

head. It was getting dark fast. Sonny took out a flashlight and turned it on. Now the road was clear

ahead of him and traps stumbled areas or pits was easy to see. Sonny had no desire to let himself be

taken prisoner before he was ready for it. Somewhere was Orin and followed with the eyes. Sonny's

almost inhumane instincts told him. He put on his backpack again and went on. A small hill remained

before Sonny climbed down into the ravine where Orin was waiting for him. Orin looked up when he

heard Sonny's step approach. "Thank you for coming Sonny Blackbones, or do you prefeer I call you

by your proper name I'Son?". Sonny didn't flitch as Orin had been expecting. " It was you who asked

for this meeting Orin, or should I do you the same honor you just showed me Alexi X?". Now, that hit

close to home. Alexi jumped on his feets. "How could you tell?", Sonny slowly came closer, carefully

watching his steps. "It's a rather unusual event that any bounty hunter comes to Shiloh, it had to be

someone special he was hunting, someone worth the time and the while of coming here. The best of

them all, the galaxy's no 1 bounty hunter coming to shiloh, it didn't take a genious to figure out why

you're here Alexi". Alexi looked at him. " Do you know who I am here to bring in I'Son?" , Sonny sat

down, back facing the rock wall as he faced Alexi. " I'd prefeer it if you just call me Sonny, to me I'Son

is dead, just like his family". Alexi looked at him with a sad smile. " Yes, I heard about what

happened. I'm sorry for you on that part, it must have been hard". " It was and still is". Sonny looked

down. "You still haven't answered my question Sonny, do you know who I came here for?". Sonny

looked up. " Yes, and here I am. But you know I won't be taken easily." , Alexi smiled a sad smile.

"You've changed, the man I used to know you to be would have given up by now". "Time changes

Alexi, just like people do". Sonny got up on his feets. "I also came here to give you my assesment of

your application for a job on my ship. The answer is no Alexi, first and foremost because of the threat

you make towards the safety of my men and myself, and thereafter because of your profession".

Alexi also stood up, and approached Sonny who had taken his backpack of and placed it next to

himself. Alexi was holding a rope in his hands. " I'm sorry Sonny, but I have no choise about this" he

said as he moved closer. Sonny had turned carefully and was no longer up against the rock wall. He

tried to spot all the possible traps as he held the distance to Alexi. So far, everything had gone

according to plan. Sonny managed to trigger his distress signal just seconds before he had to throw

himself to the side to avoid Alexi's attack, only to find that it had been a mistake, a big one. He saw

the rock, just a litte round medium sized one, but it came at him as he fell towards it. Sonny hit the

rock hard as he landed, he felt the impact as he felt the ribs exposed to the meeting, crack. Ok, this

was not good. Thank heavens he had signaled for help, he was sure gonna need it. The pain raced

through his chest, Sonny knew this meant trouble, as he was lying motionless on the ground. Alexi

squatted down beside him and grabbed his arm and forced it over on his back as he did the same

with the other. Sonny gasped in pain. "I ... can't... breathe" he gasped. Alexi was undisturbed. He

took Sonny's arms in place and began to tie the rope. Sonny tried to remember what Corso had

instructed him to, but the pain turned everything to mush. Alexi bound him securely and gently

turned him around. Sonny took a deep breath and tried to keep a gasp of pain back, without success.

Alexi looked at him. "You're hurt." Sonny did not try to hide the pain, cold sweat dripping from his

face. Alexi lifted him gently from the ground and carried him into a cave nearby, where he carefully

put Sonny on a lease of blankets. Sonny said nothing, the pain took everything he had of strength to

avoid slipping into an unconscious state. He was lying motionless. Alexi cursed loudly. Duke had

specifically ordered Sonny to be unharmed. The way things were now ... Alexi started preparations to

break camp and get away ...

On Black manta lit walls of the command center red and an alarm, giving off the same pipe frequency

Sonny's distress signal. Corso was shouting out orders in all directions. Although he and Magnus

Blade were getting ready to fly up there and apprehend Alexi before he could harm Sonny, Corso

sent a message to the support team in the mountains to go in, while Bennett and Stevens, the two

pirates closest to the agreed meeting point was asked to move in too ...

Sonny brightened slightly in the head when Alexi let him drink some water. The pain flashed in his

chest when he tried to sit up. Alexi helped him, but continued preparations to break camp. "I hope

you have taken farewell with your men Sonny, it is unlikely that you will remember them, if you see

them again at all." despite of the pain, Sonny managed to turn around, so he could see Alexi. "You

are clearly more aware of my planned destiny than you have told me Alexi", the effort made Sonny

cough, which in turn reinforced the collapsed on the improvised bed Alexi had put him on. "You

know my work well, you know that your words made me always check what awaits my marks when

they are given to those who put out the contract on them. "Alexi continued to pack undauntedly.

Sonny gathered strength as he lay and waited. "But what if they are actually innocent of what they

are accused of? It is unimportant to you or have you changed the vision also?" Sonny's voice was

weak, but determined to find the truth. Alexi stopped packing and sat down next to him. " Because

of our friendship, and because you are a man of moral Sonny, I'll tell you what is going to happen"...

Bennet and Stevens had gotten close enough to signal each other by hand. Bennet could see Sonny

lying on a makeshift bed, arms tied to his back. Bennet knew Sonny had been practicing on how to

free himself from ropes. Something had to have gone wrong, as Sonny was not making any efforts to

try for that. He appeared to be in pain. Bennet feared that he had gotten injured in some way.

Stevens had the backpack with the medical supplies they had brought. Bennet signaled to Stevens to

pull his gun, as he feared Alexi to be armed. They carefully moved closer, now they could hear the

voices clearly. Bennet couldn't take it anymore when he heard the pain in Sonny's voice and the

coughing that followed. Sonny was clearly injured. Bennet pulled his gun, and stormed forwards with

a scream. Sonny looked up as Bennet threw himself at Alexi. Just behind him, followed by Stevens. As

Bennet and Alexi fought, Stevens ran over to Sonny, and untied him. Sonny tried to get up on his

feets, but the coughing made him collapse. Stevens carefully grabbed hold of him to help him up, and

Sonny gasped in pain. " Sonny, are you ok?" Stevens was worried, as it was plain to see that Sonny

was in great pain. " Cracked ribs, hard to breathe properly " Sonny gasped in pain. Stevens helped

him to his feets and raised his arms above his head. " Does it hurt?" he asked Sonny. " A little, but I

feel better" Sonny retorted. Meanwhile, Bennet fought with Alexi and knocked him out with his stun

gun. Now Bennet took the same rope that Alexi had used to tie Sonny, and tied his arms behind his

back. Once Bennett had checked that the rope was securely tied, he turned to Stevens and Sonny. It

was clear that Sonny was in pain and struggled to breathe properly. "Sonny?" Bennet looked at them.

"Broken ribs, possibly some shattered ones too," said Stevens. "Have you bandages for this?" Said

Bennet. "No, I need help, I do not know how much longer he can do this," said Stevens, there was

concern in his voice. Bennet turned to Sonny again, Sonny gasped for air. "Sonny, can you stay

upright for five minutes?". "'ll try" Sonny fought against the pain. Stevens opened his jacket and

pulled Sonny's black sweater up, so they could assess the damage. Bennet shuddered. "It looks bad,

no wonder you have shortness of breath." Bennet retrieved bandages and began to put them on

Sonny's chest. Sonny groaned, the pain almost made him loose consciousness. But Stevens spoke to

him gently through breathing exercises while Bennet worked. Sonny realized he got more air at

Stevens help and started to relax more. Bennet was now completed with the bandages, and pulled

Sonny's sweater back down. "This will hurt for a while Sonny, you can't work in the field on the next

mission, you won't recover fast enough for that. "Bennet looked at the captain and his friend. Sonny

was deathly pale, Bennett responded quickly." Stevens, let us lay him down on his back a little while,

as he recovers. Stay here and look after him while I contact Corso and Magnus. "Stevens nodded,

and by common effort they put Sonny down on the improvised bed. Sonny's strenght was used up

and Sonny lost consciousness. Stevens laid him gently down on the back. "he is unconscious Bennet,

we must get him back to the ship as soon as we can, we can be talking about damage we do not see

here. "Stevens was concerned." I'll call the Corso now, check his pulse and look after him, "Bennett

threw a worried look on Sonny. Then he went out ...

Corso and Magnus was on his way to the cockpit of the little ship that was meant as rescue vessel

aboard the Black Manta as Corso received a call from Bennett. "Corso, we have found Sonny, but

need help. He has broken ribs and possibly more who are shattered. He has difficulty breathing, so

bring your oxygen mask." The concern in Bennett's voice scared the Corso. "How is it otherwise with

him?" Bennet's account of events did not ease Corso's fear. "He is unconscious, we bandaged him,

but he has severe pain, can you have Dr. Reicher come and examine him upon our return?". Corso

didn't like what he heard. " I'll call him, since it's Sonny that's injured, I don't think that is going to be

a problem" Corso said. "Roger, is the support team on the way? We got Alexi captured here, what

should we do with him?" ,"Take him to the prison in town, Sonny had something planned if this was

to happen, I don't want to interfeer with his plan.", " Ok, Corso. But please ask the support team to

take Alexi, I don't want any more to do with that one" Bennet said. Corso started the ship. " Sonny's

injured" Corso told Magnus and informed on the issue of Sonny's health. Magnus checked that the

oxygentank and mask functioned as it was supposed to. A stretcher was also brought in. Stevens and

Bennet would join them for the trip back, keeping an eye on Sonny during the flight. Corso was

worried about Sonny's broken ribs could have punctured his lungs. That would explain Sonny's

shortness of breath and pain in the chest. Anyway, Sonny could not participate in the field during the

engagement at Enron. Finally, the campfire at the meeting point Sonny had stated was in sight. Corso

was looking for a suitable landing area and found one near the cave opening. Bennett waved him

inside. Once the ship had landed, Corso came running into the cave, followed by Magnus Blade.

"Where's Sonny? Is he conscious?" Bennet shook his head. Stevens looked up when Corso and

Magnus came running. Corso knelt next to Sonny. "Stevens, reports," Stevens swallowed. "No

changes, he has been like this since he lost consciousness." Corso threw a glance at the furious Alexi

that no one had paid attention to since Bennet had taken care of him. While Magnus took Corso's

place at Sonny's side and was initiated with a detailed questioning of Bennett and Stevens, Corso

grabbed Alexi and pulled him brutally on the legs. "Now, you bastard, you tell me what you did to

Sonny to hurt him so bad? Is it your orders to capture him or kill him?" Corso could be intimidating

enough when he was calm, many a pirate aboard the Black Manta had experienced that. When

Corso was furious, it was none other than Sonny who managed to calm him was not so lucky. The

combination of angry and worried Corso was a dangerous mix. Some Alexi quickly got the experience

of. Corso fixed his grip and pushed him against the cave wall. "You committed a major blunder.

Sonny met you with kindness, though he knew you were looking for him, you do not think you can go

to his ship without arousing suspicion? Sonny recognized you and he knew that you were sent to

capture him. Now, I want to know why he lies unconscious on the bed over there, "said Corso, and

cast a glance at the group gathered around Sonny. Bennett and Magnus worked to wake Sonny.

Magnus would examine him closer, when he had re- gained consciousness. But Alexi was a trained

bounty hunter, he remained quiet despite Corso's threats. When the support team, led by young

Artie and Hawkins arrived, Corso handed over Alexi to them with orders to completely isolate

him,waiting for Sonny to deal with him. Artie promised to take care of it. Corso returned to Sonny,

who had now begun to come to. He groaned when Stevens gently helped him to a sitting position.

Corso sat down beside him, on the opposite side of Magnus. Carefully was Sonny's jacket opened

again and his sweater pulled up. While Bennett and Stevens helped Sonny to keep his clothes

up,Corso and Magnus were occupied in examining his ribs. They pressed gently the points they

feared could hide other injuries. Sonny was still pale, but calm and composed. Magnus and Corso

completed the survey and made ready to go. Sonny got to his feet without help this time, but gasped

for air again then they should go. Magnus stopped when he heard this. Sonny stopped and leaned

against the rock wall. It was clear that he had problems. Magnus walked over to him and lifted him

up in his arms as if he was a little child and carried him on board the ship. Corso was waiting for

them. Sonny's face was distorted in pain. Magnus lay him gently on the stretcher. Corso turned on

the oxygen and put the mask on Sonny. Bennett and Stevens were set to watch him. The ship took

off and shortly after they were back on the Black Manta. Sonny was carried to his room, where Dr.

Reicher waiting for them. Dr 'Reicher looked at them when they had stripped off Sonny's clothes and

removed the bandages around his chest. "You did the right thing, had he not been bandaged, the

ribs here.." he pointed out two ribs in the middle of Sonny's chest ".. would have punctured his lungs,

with serious consequences." Dr. Reicher sighed. "Had that happened, Sonny would be dead now.".

Dr. Reicher completed his examination of Sonny, and left some medicines for him. "Let him rest as

much as possible, it will cause less pain for him.". said the doctor, before he left them. Corso found

out one of the pirates' sleeping devices and attached it to Sonny's arm before he turned it on. "Let

him alone now," said Corso, and the three friends left his room. Before Corso went out, he hit on

surveillance cameras at Sonny's room, it would be enough to keep an eye on him on a screen now.

The doctor had given him painkillers and Sonny was breathing normally again. Corso had been

Seriously concerned when he heard Sonny's difficulty in breathing, he had changed places with

Bennet on the trip home and had with Stevens have done their best to ease things for him. The

massage Stevens had given him in the back had solved the worst and by they got there, breathed

Sonny quiet and effortless again. Corso went back to his duties as acting captain in Sonny's place ...

Ending the first part of this chapter, as it's growing seriously long. But part two will be out in a

of days. Excitement is on top. If you want to know the genious plan Sonny made, keep reading


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The capture of Sonny Blackbones, part 2

Corso was tired, more tired than ever before. The last two weeks had taken its toll. Not only did he

have his regular duties to tend to, but Sonny was still only partly on his legs after his encounter with

bounty hunter Alexi X. Further testing showed that Sonny had broken three ribs and partially

shattered four, so it was natural that he still would suffer with pain for some time yet, and it drained

his energy fast. Corso did not like to see his friend and blood brother suffer this way, and had agreed

to take command until Sonny was feeling better. He regretted his decisions already. Sonny could pull

off handling the pressure, he had no idea how to. Corso put away the papers with a grunt, and went

to Sonny's room. Sonny was awake and about to dress when Corso entered. "Morning, how are you

feeling Sonny? Sonny put on his jacket, buttoned it up and turned to Corso. It was clear that all the

rest had done him good." I am feeling better, but you seem about to collapse at any time "Sonny's

brown eyes met Corso' s steel-gray." Get yourself a few hours of rest Corso, I'll cover for you for a

while. "" Do you feel like you're strong enough for it? " said Corso, and sent him an uncertain glance.

Sonny got up from the bed." I'll manage a few hours, if necessary, Bennet will cover until you take

Over, if I'm unable. "Sonny's eyes flashed with suppressed energy." you're the boss, "he sighed.

Sonny turned Corso over to his bed. he took the sleeping device from his own arm and attached it to

Corso's arm. " No debating this Corso, you need undisturbed rest, and this is the best place to get just

that". Corso looked at him, "Thanks Sonny". Minutes later, Corso was sleeping soundly. A smile was

playing in Sonny's face. He knew he depended highly on Corso, he always had, since his rookie

and he were two of the same, they understood each other without words. He went into

the command center. Paperwork was how Corso had left it. Sonny smiled as he sat down in the chair

and started going through things. Corso had organized things well, and Sonny had no trouble finding

what he sought. His thoughts drifted to the conversation with Alexi before Bennett and Stevens had

freed him. Now he knew Duke Maddox plans, and why he and other researchers at the Techno

soared in danger if they were ever found. Sonny clenched his fists. Of all the vile things, Duke had

reached the low point now. Sonny put the paperwork in folders, which he left Corso to put in place,

before he went to the ship Lab. He found the young Artie started a new program to increase safety

on board. Artie jumped when he saw him. "Sonny, what are you doing up? Weren't you supposed to

rest?" the young boy said. "I've rested for nearly two weeks Artie, I'm ready to get up and get some

work done". "Chez, if you could find a way to make the oyster Alexi X talk as well, I'd be happy" Artie

said. Sonny was struggling to hold back a laugh. "When he held me captive, I found him to talk

entirely too much for my taste" he retorted. "probably because you where in pain, I know I'd rather

have things be quiet when I am", "It's natural Artie, it's a way to gain strength" said Sonny, as he

smiled. " So, what is up with old Alexi? Giving you youngsters a hard time is he?", Artie sighed. "I

think he more or less made a large group of us give up on the idea that this is our field of

expertise". Artie said. "I swear, that man has a cold heart". Sonny nodded. "You're right Artie, he is

coldhearted. But this is him in a working modus. He'd try to break out, and if he succeeded in that,

he'd be coming after me again. To him, this is about honor in his work. He won't break under normal

questioning, he's too professional for that". "Then, I guess we screwed up huh?" Artie looked

ashamed that he hadn't thought of this before. Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me

Artie, you're not the only one, I did the same once." " You knew Alexi from previous?" Artie was

stunned. "Yes, but from before he became a bounty hunter. A different time in a different life" Sonny

drifted off to the past. But just as quickly, he returned. "But like any other, he has a breaking point,

and that's what I'm here to prepare" Sonny retorted and grabbed his lab coat. He moaned in pain as

he put it on. Artie was imideately at his side to help him." What did he do to you that caused you to

get this messed up?" Artie couldn't help but ask. "A fight" replied Sonny. " a discussion that rose, lead

up to the fight, I tried to avoid the punch, we both took a heavy fall, and I hit a small stone on the

ground that broke two ribs and cracked four. It knocked the wind out of me, and made it easy for

him to overpower me". Sonny closed his eyes as he remembered how triumphant Alexi had been

when he bound him. So sure he had won, even though it would prove difficult to get him off the

planet. If not for the support team and his friends...Sonny didn't want to go there. The thought was

scary. He turned his attention to why he was there in the first place. Artie looked at him as he

continued to mix a blank looking mixture. It looked like water at first eyesight, but Artie knew Sonny

had put some chemicals in there that had a different effect. " What is that?" Sonny continued and

started a new badge of mixture. "The only thing that is gonna break Alexi X. Truth serum. Technoid's

would never do, it just isn't strong enough, but this..." Sonny took a tube and studied it for

inperfections visible to the naked eye " ...this is my special recipie, with 10 times the effect of

Technoid's creation". Sonny smiled, Artie couldn't help but admire Sonny's knowledge. "That's

amazing, you seem to have it all in your head while me...I'd have to have a cookbook for that". Sonny

smiled at him. " That's just one of the things I worked with for Technoid, the recipie is common

knowledge amongst scientists." He turned around to the other mix he was creating, "This mix

however, is little gift for Duke Maddox". Artie grinned, "Don't worry, I won't tell". Sonny couldn't

help it, but let out a laughter...

Alexi was sitting in his cell. Damn Blackbones. This was supposed to be an easy in and out job,

clearly he had misjudged Sonny completely. It seemed he was fairly well protected. So far it had been

young men that had tried to interrogate him, Sonny had not been seen in the last two weeks. The

word he had heard was that Sonny was resting because of his broken and shattered ribs, and mainly

because they had been worried about the breathing trouble he had experienced. Some said he had

gotten better by the time they returned to the ship, others said he had been unconsious and that the

deputy commander, Corso, had watched over him all night. Wich was true Alexi didn't know, and he

didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that Blackbones was still alive. He'd be able to capture him

another day…

Sonny checked the mix. A few more hours, and it would be ready. The other mix, the one intended

For Duke Maddox, he smiled slyly when he thought of it, he would have loved to be a fly on the wall

Just to observe the reaction to the "gift". The office would be impossible to use for weeks, because

Of the stench. Still, Sonny would have liked a word with Maddox in private, to see if he could make

Him tell what it was they really wanted him for. Somehow, Sonny didn't believe the reasons listed

In the tv when it was accompanied by his wanted poster. Stealing from Technoid was something that

The pirates did regularily, even before he joined them. There had to be more to it. Had Duke Maddox

Been lied to? In that case, by whom? As easy as the question popped up, came the answer. Bleylock.

Clearly, he was not about to give up. Sonny knew he would continue to hunt him down. There was

Always the possibility that someday, Bleylock would capture him. Sonny was well aware of the

Danger by now. He had trained on making quick escapes with Bennet, and focus training with Corso.

This training had thought him to come up with at least three escape plans at the same time. It had

Saved not only himself, but also his men several times over during rescue missions. Sonny turned

Towards a cabinet, to get a bottle of a special mix. As he stretched to reach it, he forgot about the

Ribs. The pain was amazing. Sonny screamed out loud as the pain rushed through his body. Artie ran

Over to him . " Sonny ? Sonny, are you OK? " Artie was worried. The pain seemed to have knocked

Sonny out cold . What was worse , was his breathing. there was a hissing sound, as if something in his

chest blocked that he was breathing properly. "Oh man… this just isn't my area of expertise…" Artie

carefully lay Sonny down on the floor, still, the hissing sound was heard from his chest, Artie was

worried. He called Bennet. "Bennet, get your behind over to the balck manta's lab imideately. I need

your help, it's Sonny. He's collapsed, I fear that one of the ribs may have punctured his lung", "Place

him on the floor and stay with him till I get there. Where's corso?", "Sonny sent him to get some rest.

I assume he's in Sonny's room sleeping." ," I'll be there within minutes". Bennet rushed as he got

Artie's call. If Corso was sleeping in Sonny's room, he would need to continue to do so. Sonny would

Be mad if they removed him from there. But Sonny…Bennet knew they had to take him to the

Infirmary. What Artie described was bad. Bennet came rushing through the door and quickly bent

Next to Sonny. He placed his hand on Sonny's chest,, then pressed the other gently against Sonny's

Back, it caused Sonny to let out a a squeaky sound, a sound that froze Bennet on alert. "His lungs are

punctured, we must get him to the infirmary immediately." Bennett solved the bandages around

Sonny's chest, Sonny breathed still strained. "Get a hold of Dr. Reicher, this I am not able to treat,"

said Bennet, who Klerko helped him to lift Sonny on a stretcher to take him to the infirmary. "Shut

down whatever Sonny was doing, it's hard to say when he can complete it" Bennet was barking out

orders. Sonny was taken to the infirmary where Dr. Reicher was already waiting to examine him.

"You were right Bennet, his lung is indeed punctured. I've done what I can for him now, but make

Sure he stays in bed this time. No wondering about for two weeks." With those words, the doctor

Left. Sonny was breathing slightly easier, now that they had put an oxygen mask on him. Bennet

Was watching him as Artie entered. "I checked the sleeping device, Corso won't come to in four

Hours yet.", Bennet sighed, "I'll hold the line until then, make sure Sonny stays in bed, and tell

Corso to come see me the minute he comes to". "Right Bennet, you just hang in there" said Artie

And went back to his workstation.

It had been days since the young pirates had interrogated him last. Perhaps they had given up?

Alexi was far more interested in being interrogated by his mark, Sonny Blackbones. The conversation

They had in the mountains, he had changed, a lot. Where had the slightly naïve and easily persuaded

I'Son gone off to? Alexi had arrested pirates before, but they had been far easier than Blackbones to

Capture. Sonny wasn't the leader of the pirates (yet, that is still to come), but you could easily be

Fooled to think so, when you saw the protection the captain was under. Sonny was far better

Protected than Magus Blade. Even Alexi wondered why Duke Maddox wanted him so badly. To

Offer four million standard credits for him to bring Sonny Blackbones in, alive and unharmed, it was

A lot of money. Sonny didn't seem to have any idea as to why they wanted him either, or maybe he

Did. I'Son he would have read in seconds. Sonny…, the pirate had layer upon layer to protect himself.

You couldn't read him that easy, you really had to talk to him to get who he was, and why he had

Become this complex man. But no matter how much Sonny would keep telling him that I'Son was

Dead, Alexi could still see traces in him. Sonny was good at what he did, as a pirate, he knew how to

Get out of captivity, he knew how to plan escapes. He was as watchful as a hawk. Alexi had seen with

What ease Sonny spotted all his prearranged traps at their meeting. He had also avoided them. But

Somehow, he suspected Sonny had known that he would capture him. Sure, it had been purely bad

Luck that Sonny hit that rock when he fell, he had clearly prepared himself for a fight, and thrown

Himself aside to prepare for a new attack, his cracked ribs had effectively stopped him, and made it

Too easy to win. But Sonny had a backup team behind him, it had become evident that all the pirates

Knew what he had set out to do, and they had been dead set to keep him on Shiloh. Could they have

Intercepted the message from duke Maddox to him? In that case, it was the Duke himself that made

This difficult. The pirates had already made an airtight ring around Sonny blackbones, it was

Impossible to get close to him now. At any rate, Sonny needed to heal from his ribs, before he could

Make an attempt to recapture him. Alexi made plans as to how to detain Sonny when he had him in

His grasp.

Corso woke up, he noticed that he had slept in Sonny's bed. Sonny had been having a jokingly

Expression in his face when he ordered him to rest, but also a decisive one, clearly stating that

He was doing his part, whether he liked it or not. Corso had to smile, Sonny could be dead serious

Or he could be joking and having fun. But there was always a shadow to bee seen in his hazel eyes.

Corso knew what caused it. Sonny had lost so much to Technoid, his best friend, his wife, his child,

Greif that struck this hard, could bring any man to his knees, but not Sonny. Rather than letting what

Had happened break him, Sonny had grown furious, he wanted revenge, who wouldn't have wanted

That after what he had been through? Sonny had worked tirelessly to improve the weaponry on

Board, he had developed several chemicals, Truth serum, smoke bombs, really smelly stink bombs,

Duke Maddox did not want them in his office. He had plotted the techoid ships routes down to

Perfection, they had only had successful raids on board the technoid ships. Still, Corso did not think

This was the reason for the increased bounty on Sonny's head. There was deeper reasons behind it.

He just hoped Alexi would shed light on it. He removed the sleeping device, Sonny's personal

Device. Corso smiled. Sonny didn't think for a split second about lending him personal stuff like

That, he just did it. It was something strange about being here in Sonny's room. Corso knew there

Was very little if any personal effects at all. Sonny was perhaps the most private person of all on

Board, still, everyone loved him dearly. Now Artie came running into the room. " Corso, thank

Heavens you're awake". Corso grew tense, "Artie, what's going on?", " it's Sonny, he's punctured

A lung, we've taken him to the infirmary, you need to see him right away". "Damn it, I knew I

Shouldn't have let him take over. I should have told him to rest". " he's taken care of Corso, and

Dr. Reicher has been to see him. He said to keep Sonny in bed for two full weeks, to recover",

Corso looked at him. " Two full weeks? Sonny's gonna go crazy if we do that to him, I'll talk to Dr.

Reicher, there must be a way to avoid that long a bed rest for him". "I don't know Corso, but let's

Speed things up". The two pirates headed to the infirmary…

" Uuuhm.." Sonny moaned as he tried to roll to his side, only to find a set of two strong arms that

Grabbed hold of him by the shoulders, and gently pushed him back into bed. "Relax Sonny, you've

Punctured your lung, you need to rest now" Corso's voice was mild but firm. As Sonny met his gaze,

It was clear that Corso meant business. He tried to get up, only to find Corso once again pushed him

Back into bed. "Sonny, if you won't lie still, I swear, I will tie you to the bed. You know I'm not joking".

Sonny nodded, he was feeling weak, like his strength had mysteriously been drained. " What

Happened? " ha asked, slightly drousy. " You reached for something on a shelf in the top cabinet, it

Seems you stretched too much, all of a sudden, you let out a scream of pain, I ran over as fast as I

Could, helped lay you down, and you passed out. What alerted me to something being wrong, was

A hissing sound as you breath.." Artie explained. Sonny listened attentively. "Thank you for your help

Artie, Whitout you there, this could have ended badly". "don't you worry about it Sonny, you know

That we all would do this for you". Artie Smiled. Corso filled Sonny in on a conversation he had with

Dr. Reicher. "For the next few days, you are to stay in that bed, to help your lung heal a little before

We go to Enron. As for that mission, I'm sure you already know you have to stay on board the ship.

You'll need a miracle in order to heal up for that." Sonny was in deep thoughts, but he realized the

Sense in what Corso said. "Ok, we'll go with that. As for our "friend" in the cage, Corso, You and

Bennet bring the truthserum I made, tell the guards to put it in his drinking water four hours prior

To your coming, it takes time to make the effect desired, then, make a recording on his statement,

I won't be there personally, but I do want to hear what he said". Corso promised to take care of

Things as Sonny slipped back in to deep sleep.

Alexi didn't like getting visitors so soon after eating. He had consumed a lot of water today,

Hoping the guards would let him go to the toilet, and give him a chance to escape. It had been

Two weeks had passed since his capture. Sonny had not been seen anywhere, not even for the

Interrogation sessions the pirates had pulled him through. So far, the pirates with the task, had

Been young men, possibly training to get good at this. Rather then them getting the information

They requested, Alexi had found out about Sonny. Sonny had stayed on board his ship under heavy

Guarding. He was still weak from his broken ribs, in addition, he had shattered four. It was sort of

Understandable why he stayed away. Alexi all of a sudden looked at his water glass, before he

Threw it in the wall, so it smashed. Why hadn't he understood it before? Apparantly, Sonny had

Tricked him. The water he had poured into his body for the last five hours was poisoned, with truth

Serum. He should have known. The pirates had been too nice this morning. Now, he knew why.

"I'm gonna get you for this Blackbones" he roared in his cell. The pirates guarding him, grinned at

Each other. " Sounds like he found out of Sonny's little "present" ", said one. The other laughed.

"He says he's gonna get Sonny for this, to me it sounds as Sonny got him first". "You know, Sonny

Has learned the trade from the best. He knows what he's doing". Both men continued to grin at

Alexi's furious outbursts, as Corso and Bennet arrived. Both the two representatives of Sonny's

Grinned when they heard Alexi's furious cursing. "You want to tell us when he found out that

Sonny had injected his drinking water with truthserum?" Asked Corso with a grin. "Just minutes

Ago, he's been cursing Sonny up and down ever since, it is quite entertaining to listen to". The

Pirate laughed. Bennet had to smile. "So, the bounty hunter got out smarted by his own mark?

Now, that is entertainment". "How about we liven up the entertainment further?" Asked Corso.

"Be my guest" said the pirate and opened the cell. Alexi was furious by the time Corso and Bennet

Entered his cell. " So, Sonny didn't come personally? What a coward!". " Being a coward has

Nothing to do with why he's not here, he had planned to come. But sadly, he punctured a lung

Last night, and is confined to the bed for the time being." Retorted Bennet. " We're here to ask

You some questions Sonny and Magnus are wondering", said Corso as he sat down, and turned on

A small device. Alexi was seated and soon began to talk, of things he would normally never tell.

Sonny sat in bed, rewieweing the interrogation session Corso and Bennet had done with Alexi.

Sonny had a laugh when they told him of Alexi's reaction when he found out about the truth

Serum, after he had emptied his container of water. Now, he rubbed his chin as he watched

Alexi's facial expression during the interrogation. Something was off, " I don't know, but there is

Something not right..", "What do you mean Sonny?" Corso asked. Sonny frowned his forehead.

"I've seen him during interrogation before, before Technoid hired him. They once held him captive

And this… it's not his usual way to respond, even to the use of truth serum…unless.." , " Unless what

?" this time, it was Bennet that spoke. " Unless, he's immune to truth serum all the way, Technoid h

Has a formula for that. I just forgot it". Sonny sighed. " Relax Sonny, it's not the end of the world"

Said Bennet. Corso agreed. The three men decided to put the Alexi situation on hold till after they

Had finished their business on the Enron moon. Sonny was to be in command, on board the ship, due

To his physical state. Sonny ordered the preparations to start, as he read a book on his bed, there

Wasn't much else he could do for the time being.,,

The Black Manta departed for the Enron moon. Sonny was out of bed, but just barely. Most of the

Time, he sat in his chair in the command center, overlooking things. As they approached the moon,

Sonny had divided his men into four teams. The landing was smooth, but the area was eerily silent.

"I don't like this Sonny, it's too quiet" Corso complained in his communicator. " I know Corso, but we

Came to investigate, see what you can find in the houses, there must be some indication on what

Happended here" said Sonny, as he watched the computerscreens. Corso and his team of four, was

Headed east as Bennet went west. Klerko lead the team heading south and Artie had been entrusted

The north teams command. They all reported back every two hours as Sonny dispatched his robot to

Fly across the area to find indications on anything being wrong. It didn't take long before Sonny saw

A suspicios blinking on his screen, coming in from the north. " Artie, there is something on your tail,

Be prepared for emergency evacuation plan x 2". Sonny ordered as he continued to monitor every

Movement. He could see his men, but what really interested him, was all the dots blinking at the

Mountain. He dispatched a message for all his teams to approach the mountains. Suddenly, he felt

Like someone tried to connect with him. Sonny had read of phenomenons like this, but this was the

First time he ever experienced it himself. Where they dealing with telepaths here? Sonny knew he

Could notice if the person trying to connect was friendly or not, so he decided to ask. Sonny breath

Deeply and relaxed to let the person connect with him. A short while later, Sonny directed his men

To safe passages to the mountain. The men on board were asked to prepare the ship for the escapies

To come. They were also asked to transport their livestock on board. As soon as that was done, the

Living area and extra cargo hold was transfeered into areas where the freed prisoners could reside till

They were back in Shiloh. Now, Sonny was waiting for a call back from his men…

This was bad. Corso could see old men, women, even young children, collapse, from share

Exhaustion, Sonny had informed them on what had been going on in the Enron mines, it

Was no surprise that Technoid was involved, they needed to figure out why later, this was a

Rescue mission. Their largest one yet. The north team had freed 45 prisoners and were on their way

Back to the ship, Corso and his men had with them 60, and Klerko had reported in 25 and Bennet an

Additional 30. The droids had been easy to manage. Technoid was easy match. They had been close

To undetected this time, now, they could see the ship. "We're here Sonny, a group of 64". "I see you,

Get in and let's get out of here, fast" Sonny retorted. As soon as they were on board, They took off.

Sonny had walked the round to see where everyone could be placed. It's drained his strength, and

Fast. Corso saw it too, and he didn't like it. Sonny sat down in his chair in the command center again,

As an old man, LeRoy, requested to see Sonny. Sonny knew who he was the minute he approached.

" You alerted us of the right way, thank you" he smiled. "It is me and the others that should thank

You and your men Sonny, for rescuing us. I was sorry not to see you in the field, but I could tell from

Your energylevels, that you're injured". Sonny and Corso looked at each other. How could he know?

" I can possibly help you a little" said Leroy. "How?" asked Sonny. " I have had healing skills all my life

Maybe I'll be able to heal your injuries?" , "Don't listen to him Sonny, I suspect a trap" said the ever

So cynical Corso. But Sonny chose to keep an open mind to the subject. " Follow me Leroy" he said to

The old man and lead the way to his cabin. As they entered, Sonny gave Corso the signal to lock the

Door. He turned to Leroy again. " I know that you have picked up on my injuries, can you tell, with no

Further information, what those concist of?" he asked. Leroy didn't reply, instead, he took Sonny's

Hand and held it. " Your right lung is punctured, causing you trouble breathing, and you got four

Shattererd ribs and two broken" said Leroy as he let go of Sonny. Sonny confirmed Leroy's answer.

"What can you do about that?" asked Corso. " I can heal him" replied Leroy confidently. Corso looked

At Sonny. " Are you sure you want to do this sonny?" he asked. Sonny nodded. Leroy bid him to lay

Down on his bed. He carefully removed Sonny's jacket and sweater. " Now Sonny, relax as much as

Possible, it is important to your healing." Leroy placed his hands gently on Sonny's back. Sonny felt

Them grow gradually warmer. But he also noticed that his breathing became easier. Corso watched

Them vigilantly. Finally, Leroy told him to sit up. "How do you feel?" asked Corso. Sonny took a deep

Breath, expecting the pain to grasp him again. It didn't happen. " And now, let me have a look at your

Ribs" said Leroy with a calm smile…

Alexi saw the Black Manta land. He had broken out of the jail just hours earlier. A sly grin played

On Alexi's face. All he had to do, was to get close to Blackbones, lure him out of his ship and Sonny

Would be in his care again. He was also injured, wich meant alexi would have to keep him some

Where the pirates didn't find him, while he healed. As soon as he had healed, he could surrender him

To Duke Maddox. Alexi had checked, Sonny would be well taken care of once he was in technoid's

Care again. They would make sure to help him deal with his loss. Alexi was happy to hear that. It

Would not hurt Sonny to be turned over to Technoid, who really only had his best interresest at

Heart….

Duke Maddox had to laugh. That Alexi, for a professional bounty hunter, he was possibly even more

Naive than Sonny. He had swallowed it raw when Duke Maddox had served him the story on how

Technoid would help the pirate deal with his loss, that they only wanted what was best for him. The

Reality was that Sonny knew far too much for his own good about Techoids operations, they needed

To capture him and fast. Duke Maddox already knew that the pirates success recently was due to the

Information Sonny had shared with them. Not to mention the metaflux, Sonny was the only one that

Could manufacture the mix, they needed him, or rather, his brain, to gain acess to the information.

Duke Maddox was making arrangements for how to detain Sonny when Alexi turned him over, it was

Just a matter of time…

The Black Manta had barely landed and opened it's cargo hold before the pirates got a disturbing

Call. Alexi had escaped. It was expected that he would try to capture Sonny Blackbones again, so

Sonny was told to be careful. The prisoners were taken care of and brought to housings to recover

From their ordeal. As The black manta was cleaned, the attack alarm went of . " What is going on"

Yelled Sonny, to make himself heard. "We're under attack of Technoid droids, what do we do?"

Asked Artie. "We fight back" said Sonny, and got up. They quickly readied themselves and got

Outside. There were many droids. "CHARGE!" yelled Sonny. They threw themselves into the fight.

Sonny saw a shadow near the side of his ship. Alexi!. He pulled out of the fight and followed in a safe

Distance , the dark shadow…

Alexi smiled, Blackbones was in hot pursuit, and he was alone. This would be a piece of cake, now

All he needed to do, was to have him follow to a place of his choise, where he would execute his

Plan of recapturing him..

Sonny looked around. This alley was creepy, even in broad daylight. He moved carefully, armed with

A sword. Sonny heard a sound, and quickly spun around to check. That was a mistake. A huge one.

Alexi jumped out from out of nowhere and hit him in the head. Sonny fell unconscious to the

Ground. Alexi bent down next to him and checked his pulse. He lifted Sonny from the ground,

Carried him into the waiting car he had stolen, and drove off to his appartement. He brought

Sonny to the cellar, wich he had prepared for this purpose. A bed had been placed in the room,Alexi

Placed Sonny on the bed and quickly examined him. He seemed ok. Alexi grabbed a rope, and tied

Sonny's arms on his back, before securing it by putting the rope around his waist as well, before he

Secured it to a ring in the wall behind Sonny. Then he did the same to his legs. Sonny had not moved.

Alexi carefully examined Sonny's head. Just a bump, he would get a headache, but nothing serious.

Finally, to top it of, he gagged Sonny. And left him tied up in the dark…

**Scary? It's just the start of the hell awaiting. Life as a pirate is never easy, no matter who you are.**

**Keep reading to see what the future holds. Will Sonny escape on his own, or will he need help?**

**And what about his men, will they realize what happened? And will Alexi succeed? Keep reading **

**For answers.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Payback

The pirates were making a headcount on their men onboard the black manta. The numbers shifted

rapidly, as not everyone was back yet after the attack. Corso looked for Sonny, who was nowhere to

be found. He asked around. One of the men had seen Sonny give chase to someone, possibly the

runaway prisoner Alexi. "Do we know if Alexi's been apprehended yet?" Corso wanted to know.

"No, not yet, and to my knowledge, Sonny is on the list of the not yet returned" said the pirate. "Let

me know if you happen to see him" said Corso. He couldn't help feeling something was off. The hours

went by, and all the pirates returned. Some with minor injuries, most of them unharmed. All had

returned, except for Sonny. After a total of 12 hours had gone by, and several attempts to call Sonny

on his holo watch had failed, Corso had gone from nervous to paniced. It seemed evident something

had happened. Corso sent out search parties, to search all of Shiloh, Sonny Blackbones was to be

found and brought safely back to his ship. Bennet walked up to Corso. The deputy commander was

unusually jumpy. " Any news on Sonny yet Corso?" he wanted to know. "No, they're still looking. I've

rewiewed the surveillance footage, Sonny gave chase to someone, most likely our runaway prisoner

Alexi created this divertion to lure Sonny away from the place he would still be safe. My biggest fear

is that he could have overpowered Sonny and captured him again. If so, it's going to be difficult to

find either of them…" Corso all of a sudden looked tired. " We'll find them Corso, and he better not

cause Sonny any harm..", Artie came over and joined the conversation. "I seriously doubt Alexi would

hurt Sonny. I managed to trace a transmission from Alexi to Duke Maddox just minutes ago. You

were right Corso, Alexi lured Sonny out of the zone where our surveillance cameras could see him,

and into a back alley in downtown Shiloh, apparently he struck Sonny down, and took him in a car

away from the scene. This complicates the search. Sonny can be anywhere, the only thing we know

with certainty is that he is still here at Shiloh "."How do you know he still is Shiloh?" A glimmer of

hope rose in Corso's voice. Artie explained. "Firstly, no ships, either large or small has left Shiloh after

the attack or below. He can manage to keep Sonny caught here at Shiloh, but trying to abduct him

from Shiloh will be difficult." Bennet looked at Artie. "Artie my young friend, I think you know

somethingyou do not tell us right now." Artie could not keep a smile back. "Whether you believe it or

not, you are absolutely right Bennet. It's been taken extra precautions around Sonny. Sonny knows

about it, he participated actively in entering the necessary data to establish safety valve personally."

Corso looked thoughtfully at the young Artie. "Tell me about this Artie, if it can prevent that Sonny is

abducted and taken prisoner of Techno, it will be started immediately "...

Sonny came to himself slowly, with an incredible headache. Alexi. The snake had struck him down,

and abducted him. Sonny tried to sit up but could not move his arms. Ropes gnawed into his wrists.

Alexi had obviously spent time when he bound him, and assured himself that he would not get loose

if he tried. Sonny noticed that even his legs were bound. Great, this should really not be easy. Sonny

tried to shout, but no sound came out. He could feel a nasty wet cloth in his mouth. Alexi had really

thought about all the possibilities. To avoid that Sonny would be able to summon help, he had

gagged him. Sonny kept quiet and tried to reach the communicator. It was gone. The wrist felt

strangely naked. Sonny felt cold sweat running along the back. This was bad. He was cut off from

every opportunity to call for help. He could imagine how stressed Corso was now. If he knew his men

right, they held on to tear up Shiloh in search of him. But how could they find him when they did not

know where to look? Sonny surveyed the room quietly. Obviously a basement, but where? An

unpleasant thought struck him. Unless the pirates found him in time, would Duke Maddox succeed.

Alexi was going to deliver him, unharmed. Sonny knew what awaited him. Fear gripped him. There

were not many things Sonny feared, but the brain control program to Techno .. how many times he

had not seen it fail, pain screams haunted him every night. He had not seen the process itself, but the

labs were all on the same level. It would be impossible to avoid hearing it. Sonny had asked Bleylock

several times what caused the screams. Bleylock had just ruffled his blonde hair, and gently kissed

him deeply, looked into his eyes and calmed him down. "Do not worry I'Son. You are safe. It has its

advantages to be my love. What you hear will never happen to you, you are too valuable. And

anyway, I will protect you my love." Sonny snorted when he thought of it. Protected? Oh yes. But

only as long as he did exactly what Bleylock asked. He remembered the overtime hours. In the

beginning there had been a certain degree of romance in it. Bleylock knew when he worked late and

went to see him in the lab. Often Bleylock had brought food for them. They ate in the lab, while I'Son

monitored projects he would complete before he went home. Bleylock came with mini-projects,

which only took minutes for I'Son to make, as they brought home to Bleylock. Every time they went

to Bleylocks apartment, he had persuaded I'Son to spend the night. Sonny remembered how Bleylock

had seduced him carefully, it had not been obvious, but loving. Massage ... the one time Bleylock had

celebrated their first year together. Sonny remembered the two beautiful ladies who had come with

their benches. Bleylock had insisted that I'Son was first. Sonny remembered the gentle, professional

movements during the massage. They had smeared his body with oil (Bleylock had refused them to

touch intimate areas of his body) and spoke quietly to him while they worked. When they were

finished, he had expected that Bleylock also should have a round. What had happened, had locked

himself in his memory forever. The youngest of the masseuse, a blonde young girl, had become

interested in him. She had followed him when Sonny dressed and tried to pull down his underwear in

a clear attempt at sexual activity. He had stopped her, and feared Bleylocks reaction. It had not been

long in coming. Bleylock was furious, and had both of the girls arrested. Sonny had tried to calm

things down, but to no avail. Bleylock perceived it as an attempt to take Sonny from him, and

defended himself as best he could. Sonny had experienced Bleylock as particularly soft on the night.

His arms had held him in a soft yet hard grip, as if Bleylock feared losing him. Sonny sighed.

Obsession to Bleylock had become clear that night, but he had not seen it. He, however, had heard

about the two girls' fate at the university the next day. Both had been beaten to death, barely

recognizable . Sonny felt a sharp pain when he heard this. He blamed himself, though he knew this

was Bleylock's doings. A sharp sound, told him that the door of his prison were opened. Sonny looked

up. Alexi came in with food and water. "No one will say I do not take care of my prisoners," he said.

Sonny did not move. Alexi knelt beside him. "I'll remove the gag now Blackbones, but do not try to

summon help. I doubt that someone will hear you. We are alone here. If you keep quiet, I will

the ropes around your arms to make sure you still circulating in the bloodstream. You are not worth

much for Duke Maddox dead. "Sonny stared at him. It was a strange flash in the

otherwise quiet hazel eyes of his. He nodded to indicate that he accepted the conditions Alexi asked.

Alexi removed the wet cloth. Sonny leaned forward and coughed when he finally could breathe

properly again. Alexi lifted him gently into a sitting position. Then he opened a bottle of water and

gave it to Sonny's mouth. "You need to moisten the throat and mouth now, you've been gagged for

several hours while I checked this was a safe place to stay." Sonny's voice was only a whisper as he

answered. "Pirates are definitely out there and looking after me, they will not stop until they find me.

So how are you planning to abduct me without them finding me first?" Alexi grinned evil. "I got

plenty of time for planning in prison so this is how I plan to do it. "Alexi explained the plan for Sonny.

Sonny felt panic grip him. Alexi's plan was watertight. By following the steps he had outlined, none of

the pirates know that he was taken prisoner on board, and he would be unable to get free. Sonny

feared that Techno would succeed this time. They would finally get hold of him. he had seen one of

the operating tables in the brain control the lab again. he feared more than anything else , to be

strapped onto a such and get a chip implanted in the brain. Alexi marked Sonny's unrest. "Easy now

Blackbones." Alexi lifted a stun gun and placed it between the wall and Sonny's back. "A sudden

movement now Blackbones, and you hurt yourself with a gun behind your back. "Alexi loosened the

ropes that bound Sonny's arms, and gave him some food." Eat well Blackbones, I intend to keep you

in good health until I deliver you to Maddox. "Sonny ate quietly. "you know that there is no common

prison, he has planned for me?" said Sonny quietly. he felt better after drinking water. "you will be

transferred to a special prison, where you will use your skills to the best of Techno "Alexi said." And

this you know for sure? "Sonny could not hide the skepticism in her voice." this is what I am told,

that's what I relate to, "said Alexi. Sonny sighed. "You took the words just for you part of what I once

asked you to do in the profession? You do not check for yourself what is happening with your

prisoners after you give them to those who ordered them captive? How do you know that is not the

same prisoners are killed afterwards? ". "It's not my responsibility Sonny" objected Alexi. "Isn't it?

As captain of a ship, I am responsible for my actions, both before, during, and after something has

happened," said Sonny. "Where is the difference in what you do?". Sonny ate slowly forward as he

watched Alexi think through what he had just told him. Sonny ate as slowly as he could to haul out

the time, "come on Corso, I need your help now" ...

Corso was concerned. Upset and worried. He had tried to call Sonny several times without getting an

answer. It was more than obvious that something had happened to him. Search parties were looking

high and low. So far, no sign of him. An incoming message appeared on screen in the command

center. It was the mask-clad Magnus Blade. "Are there any signs of Sonny?". Corso sighed wearily.

"Not yet, we continue to look. No ship has left Shiloh in the time the abduction took place, so he is

still here at Shiloh. I put Artie, who worked with Sonny with a security system, to calibrate it so we

can trigger the his unique distress signal. It will give us an idea of where he is. "Corso had never liked

Magnus Blade's mask. Pirate leader hid what he was thinking behind the mask, and Corso found

mask wearing person as threatening. Magnus was thoughtful. "But what if Alexi has removed his

communicator? We will either find him or Sonny?" Corso took Magnus paradox frustrating. "We can

not give us, Sonny is still at Shiloh, we must find him before Alexi tries to abduct him. Right now,

Sonny status as a prisoner of unknown residence here at Shiloh, the state should not be changed to

to be taken by Techno "Corso fought tears. He feared what would happen to the captain of Black

Manta. He was not alone. He ended the conversation with Magnus Blade, who promised to send

more men out to look for Sonny. Corso got up and walked down the corridor. He did not know why,

but something led him to stop outside Sonny's private room, and lock themselves into. He sat down

at Sonny's bed. Corso pressed a button and the door locked up. Sonny had wanted this, to get some

privacy. Corso let the tears flow freely. He was afraid, he dared to admit it now. Sonny had been

gone several days before, but the times had Corso known where he went, and how to get hold of

him. It had been a week now, not a trace of him at all, everything stopped in the alley. Corso noticed

that the men were about to give up. They thought Sonny was abducted from Shiloh, and everything

that Techno had him in one of its prisons. Corso knew what would happen if they got hold of Sonny.

The thought of it made him sick. Corso remembered Sonny's word on just that when they talked

about the Techno-on-one. "If they ever do anything like that with me Corso, so do not hesitate, shoot

me to kill, there is not one life to live like that, like a zombie, I'd rather be dead if it is the choice."

Corso had asked him about removing the chip would work. Sonny shook his head. "It's one of two

things about the removal Corso, it is designed so that if it does not kill you, you are a mental

vegetable instead. Not a life I want it either, so promise me blood brother, it becomes necessary, kill

me. "Corso closed his could not imagine a life without Sonny." I who am to be so

withdrawn and cynical, you get under all my defenses Sonny, and you did it in such a way that I never

saw it. I felt for you, the strong novice, who had so many ghosts in the closet, who came here and

became one of us. Now I can not see the world without you there, you are strong Sonny, wherever

you are now, we will find you and get you home safely. I do not give up until you are safely in bed

asleep. "Corso smoothed the sheets on the Sonny's bed. He hoped that in the evening or night,

Sonny would be there, and they could relax ...

Sonny tried the ropes that bound him. Alexi was a professional to the tips of his fingers, he had to

admit that much. He had tried to fight being bound again after the meals Alexi fed him. But Alexi had

clearly calculated on this. The meals served only to sustain life, there was no nourishment to build

muscles. Sonny had tried to fight him the first days, but soon realized that Alexi had the upper hand.

They had rolled around on the floor as they fought, but Alexi had somehow managed to roll Sonny

over on his stomach, faced down. The minute that happened, he lost. Alexi had found out that Sonny

had tried to loosen the ropes by pressing against as he thightened it. The result had been that he had

patiently waited till Sonny couldn't hold the pressure anymore and thightened the ropes then. Also,

as punishment for Sonny's near escape, he had tied the ropes that held Sonny's arms to a ring in the

wall. It had added tremendously to Sonny's discomfort. Also, to make Sonny understand the

consequenses to trying to escape, he had gaged him again, this time using ducttape. Sonny had

gotten the message. He didn't try for an escape again. He had now remained Alexi's prisoner for

nearly 21 days, and was feeling weak and dehydrated. He knew Alexi was preparing for the final

stages of his plan, and that it was just a matter of time before he would be abducted and taken away

from Shiloh… tough he still hadn't given up hope that his men would find him, it faded. Sonny was

preparing himself mentally for what was waiting for him when they arrived at the Technoid planet

and he would be surrenderd to Duke Maddox…

Corso was desperate. The pirates had scowerd Shiloh time and time over. There was no trace of

Sonny, and still, the machine of Artie's indicated he was still there. Corso was unbelievably stressed.

He hoped Sonny had gotten food and water. It had been a long 3 weeks. The pirates had lost moral

on board, Sonny's absence effected them all. He looked up when young Stevens, the pirates' striker

came up to him. There was a glimmer of hope in those blue eyes. Stevens reminded him of the place

that Sonny had asked him to bring the answer to "Orin". Stevens described it as uncomfortable to be

there, and suspected that "Orin" and Alexi lived there. "It has some creepy basements, perfect

hiding place for a prisoner, no one goes there." Corso examined the searched areas, the area was not

checked. a hope rose in him. "Bennet." he cried. The blonde pirate came running down. "Send all

available men to this address and the surrounding area. I will have the area sealed. This is possibly

where Sonny is held. The first priority is Sonny, find him, free him and get him out, then, bring him

here, we take care of him here. ""Roger Corso". Bennet thrown around. All the pirates reacted

quickly. It was crucial to act quickly. Magnus Blade was informed and took his men with him to assist

the Black Manta's crew. Other pirate ships also took part. They approached slowly building ...

Sonny noticed that something was happening outside. He tried to sit up, but the ropes tightened too

much. he fell back and could not hold back a scream of pain as ropes pulled a hole in the skin. It hurt

bad ...

"What was that?" Stevens looked at Bennet. Klerko also came over to them. "It was a pain cry, and I

think I recognised of the voice," said Klerko. "Sonny" whispered Bennet. "Let's find him." He gave

evidence and the two teams stormed into the building. Bennet was going to do the same, but

Stevens stopped him. "The scream came from lower down the basement," he said. Stevens

teammate Hawkins, checked all the windows, he waved them over. The three came running. Hawkins

pointed. "see". Bennet saw Sonny lying on a bed, arms and legs bound and with obvious pain.

"Sonny, lie quiet, we come in," he cried. Sonny looked up and saw Bennet. Bennet and Klerko kicked

route in and climbed into the room. While Stevens and Hawkins were looking for an exit, was Klerko

alert while Bennet instantly cut the ropes that bound Sonny. Bennet looked at his wrists. The Ropes

had gnawed into them and left bloody wounds. Bennet quickly took up a bottle of water and gave

Sonny. Bennet examined him quickly while he drank. Sonny was heavily dehydrated and apparently

starved. His body showed all the signs of this. Bennett realized that Sonny was not strong enough to

walk. He called Corso. "We have found Sonny. He is ok but is severely dehydrated and starved. We

need to transport him home for medical attention immediately." Corso felt relief in him when he got

the news. Sonny was found, and he was alive. "Magnus is one of their team. Let him take care of

Sonny, find the scoundrel who did this to him to me, and I will personally make sure he regrets it."

Bennet saw that Sonny was trying to say something, but he was too weak. He ended the

conversation with Corso and focused on Sonny. Sonny had clearly hurt their wrists and clenched his

teeth in pain. Bennet took the bandages and iodine to clean wounds. Sonny yelled out when Bennet

gently touched the wounds. Bennet felt bad about having to force him to it, but did klerko to find a

stick among the things from the his firstaid sack. "Here, Sonny, bit hard on this, it will help." Sonny

took it and bit it right off when Bennett started working with others his wrist. Klerko sat behind him

and supported him in the back. Both knew how he sweated. They exchanged glances. "Let's get him

out of here and fast," said Bennet. Klerko nodded and between them they kept Sonny and carried

him out of the basement. Magnus was standing outside with his team, ready to move into. When

they saw Bennet and Klerko come with Sonny, Magnus took over. Sonny was very exhausted and

weak. Magnus lifted him gently in his arms and carried him into his car. " seize Alexi and take him to

the prison cell at the Black Manta" he sputtered to Bennet and klerko. "I'll take care of Sonny in the

meantime." "Take him home," said Bennet. Magnus nodded, placed Sonny gently in the front seat of

car and put the seat down so Sonny could rest, and fastened the seat belt securely around him.

Bennet and Klerko saw him drive off with Sonny. Then they went back in, armed to the teeth. Both

were furious over the treatment Sonny had been given and swore revenge. They went up on the

second floor where Alexi had just become aware that he was found. Just when he was ready to go.

Sonny Black Bones would not be a problem. He was weakened by limited food rations, unable to

fight. Alexi looked out the window when Magnus Blade carried him into his car and drove him away.

So those damn pirates found him and rescued him. Alexi knew they would come after him when they

realized how weakened Sonny was. The only thing that spoke to his defense was that he had not

caused Sonny serious injuries. Alexi armed with a knife and prepared to attack the pirates' ...

Bennett felt the fury pumping adrenaline throughout the body. They had taken into account that

Sonny could be injured, but this ... This was one of the worst forms of abuse Bennet knew about. The

wounds on Sonny's wrist, the suggested use of excessive force. Bennet was shaking with anger when

he thought of it. He served as the pirates' nurse / doctor in the absence of any other board, in the

same way as Sonny served as captain / chemist on board. They all had at least two tasks. Corso was

second in command under Sonny, and the crew's weapons and self defense expert. The Corso could

about the subject, was not worth knowing. He had trained Bennet in his time, young Artie, and

eventually Sonny. Corso had been brutal in the training of Sonny and really let him get through. But it

had borne fruit. Sonny had developed an enormous physical strength that seemed to him, and

learned to be very soft. Despite his height, could Sonny get through the narrow air channels thanks

to his agility. Bennet knew that many of priates who did not live in relationship with a woman,

found solace and a set of warm arms to sleep in when need of the one they were closes to. He

himself was no exception. Artie was not quite his taste, but the young Stevens and Bennett had

found the tone. Most of the pirates on board had such a friend. Corso was one of those without

Bennet was convinced it was because the person he wanted to fill the role yet as this. He had noticed

the longing in Corso's eyes when he looked at Sonny. Bennet thought it was something more than a

sincere friendship between them, but nobody knew for sure, both Sonny and Corso held the truth for

themselves. Bennet shook the memories of him, and got ready to knock the door down…

Magnus had reached the Black Manta. He walked cautiously around to the passenger side. unbuckled

the seat belt and lifted Sonny gently up from the seat. Sonny was unconscious, Klerko and Bennet

carrying him out had taken the last of of his strenght. Magnus lifted him gently in his arms and

carried him on board the Black Manta. Corso was standing outside the door to Sonny's room. He

looked seriously Magnus. "how is he ?" Corso could not hide the concern in her voice. "He's very

dehydrated and starved, have put a drip on him and give him a few hours rest, then make sure he

nutritious and low, but many portions, he will be totally fine," said Dr. Reicher after examining .

He had arrived at the request of Corso. He packed away the medical case after examining Sonny and

saw his wrists . The wounds were deep, and suggested that Sonny had been tied very hard.

Dr. Reicher looked carefully at him. "Whoever bound him like that, had no plans to let him have any

chance of escape. He must be worth a lot for this bounty hunter." "Four million standard credits, to

be exact," muttered Corso and sat down next to Sonny who lay stretched out on the bed. "Will he

recover?" Dr. Reicher nodded. "Is there anything I have learned about him is that he can withstand a

lot of pain, if there are someone that will get through this altogether, it's Sonny BlackBones". The

doctor put adrip in Sonny's arms, and Corso turned on his sleeping device for 6 hours. Then they all

went out of the room and let Sonny rest. Corso locked intentionally door and turned on the

surveillance camera for the space inside and outside the door. "When Alexi is arrested, I ordered to

put him in a prison cell at the Black Manta," said Magnus Blade once they were out of Sonny's room.

Corso nodded seriously. "He will not escape again." Corso clenched his fists in rage. To see Sonny in

such a state drove Corso wild with anger. "He will be interrogated as soon as Sonny is strong enough

to participate. I need his presence during the interrogation, when he is the only one except for Alexi

who knows what happened." Corso nodded again. "I will inform him when he wakes up, right now he

is resting." Magnus nodded, said goodbye and gave the doctor a ride home. Corso sat in the

command center and sent out the message "All search parties , return to base. Sonny has been found

and brought to safety. He is weak, but alive. All search parties teams, returning immediately." Once

he was finished with the message, Bennet called him. "Search party one here, over" Corso

immediately. ", have you news about the swine I'll rip a certain body part of?" laughed, as he

serious, "Is there anything wrong with Sonny?" the fear was not to be mistaken. "All is well with him

now, the doctor has examined and put him on the drip for a few hours. We shall see to it that he eats

well afterwards, nutrient-rich but small portions." Bennet breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear,

otherwise all is well with him ?" Corso confirmed it. "He is sleeping now, under heavy guard, you

have good news to me." "We have arrested Alexi, he fought back, but a furious Klerko was too much

even for him. But where are we putting him ?" asked Bennet.

Corso meant had the answer ready. "Magnus ordered him placed in the cell here at Black Manta till

Sonny is better. It will be harsh interrogation this time and Sonny is forced to participate." nodded,

he knew what Corso meant. They forced a terrified Alexi into a waiting car, driven with Artie who

looked equally angry as the others. When he saw the ship Alecxi trembled with fear. "What's wrong?

I thought you would board the ship" growled Klerko. Bennett pushed Alexi board and to the cell.

Corso meant was standing outside, with him a furious look. Bennett intervened when he saw the

pulsation in Corso meant's mechanical eye. "It is time for that later Corso meant, wait until Sonny

told his side of things now," he said. Corso meant nodded. Alexi was thrown into the cell after a

thorough examination for hidden weapons. when none was found, he was locked in an isolation cell.

The nightmare began for Alexi X. ..

Concluding chapter 10. There will be time for revenge on both the Duke and Alexi in the chapter to

come. Keep reading. We have now reached well into year 4 of Sonny's time with the pirates, only 11

more to fill in. many surprises to come, some expected, others a total surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Settle the score

Warning: higher rating due to content

There were ramps Mood board the Black Manta. Magnus Blade had posted two guards at Alexi's cell.

The damage to Sonny's wrists had made a pass ding rage among his men on board, and many would

kill Alexi. Corso, Bennett and Artie was at Sonny's bed when he came to. Corso gave him a bottle with

the reddish-colored liquid. Artie removed the stand with the fluids gently from Sonny's arm. Sonny

took the bottle and drank. The fluid did him good. Corso sat on the edge of the bed, with tears in his

eyes, he put his hands on Sonny's shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace. Sonny felt how the

fear and stress Corso had been under broke, and understood his deputy commanders reaction full

well. He placed his arms around Corso, and pulled him close to his chest. Corso couldn't stop the

crying. Sonny didn't ask him to, he just held him, like a father would hold a small child, in his arms

and carefully rocked him back and forth. " Ssssh, it over now Corso, I'm here, don't worry any more

for me ", he kept repeating the words as he rocked the crying Corso, knowing he had been worried

sick for him. Corso's arms looked to be clenching him in a hard grasp. Artie and Bennett stood quietly

and watched the two blood brothers hug each other.

When Corso released Sonny, Bennett took out clean dressings and gently removed the old ones from

Sonny's wrists. Sonny clenched his teeth when Bennett came with the iodine and again cleaned his

wounds. Bennett looked compassionately at him. "I know it stings Sonny, I wish I could ease the pain,

but I can' can thank Alexi for this." said Bennett. "Believe you me, that thanks he will remember for a

long time" Sonny hissed through clenched teeth. Corso had taken the towel and shower gel. "

How are you doing now? Can you bear to go to the shower?" Corso had brought the clothes and

necessities for a shower to himself . Sonny nodded "Don't you worry about it Corso, I'll be

fine." He rose calmly from his bed, and took off his sweater. The red coat was already neatly folded

on the chair beside his bed. He brought new clothes and went with Corso to the shower. Corso had

brought some special plastic bags to prevent the bandages on Sonny's wrists from getting wet and

cause the wounds to be infected. In the shower, Sonny put them on with carefully. Corso stood guard

while Sonny showered and washed, he feared that Sonny had not recovered after being starved for

so long. He feared Sonny passing out while under the shower, wich, with even small amounts of

water, could cause him to drown. Since they were on board a ship, the shower rom had been built in

a way that would keep the water in up until it reached a certain pressure before it was drained. He

kept a vigilant eye on his friend as he entered the shower. So far, Sonny seemed fine. Sonny smiled

as he let the warm water run down his body. It had been three long weeks since he last took a

shower, Alexi had not dared to move him into the apartment where he could be discovered. To wash

off all the dirt felt like heaven. Sonny closed his eyes, the warmth of the water did incredibly well. He

could enjoy it now, knowing his closest friend would watch over him, making sure he was safe. He

felt almost reborn when he came out the shower. Corso helped him carefully remove the special

bags. Sonny looked at Corso. He seemed exhausted. "Take a shower Corso, then you go get some

rest." Corso shook his head. "I can't do that Sonny, I have too much adrenaline in my body, I've been

worried for you for so long that I don't know if I can relax ...", he was stopped by a look from Sonny.

Sonny took a step forward and pulled him close. Corso looked him. To see Sonny like this, was rare,

just fresh out of the shower, with his hair in a mess, water still dripping from his body, with only the

towel tied round his slim waist. Corso could see concern in Sonny's eyes, and something else,

something new, but what was it`? "Trust me Corso, you'll do as I told, I'll see to it personally." Corso

was confused. "How will you do that?» no one else has managed that before ...". Sonny smiled

warmly. "I have my ways, you don't know everything about me. My wife ..." he was

silent of a sudden with sad smile ". ... she had great difficulty sleeping properly during her

pregnancy, so I did some research and found methods that worked for her, maybe they'll be of help

to you as well "he wondered." None that was used on Bleylock as well I hope? "Corso couldn't

help it. he was the only one onboard that fully knew Sonny's story with Bleylock. When he thought

about what Bleylock had done to Sonny ... Sonny recognized the painful facial expression of Corso's

and knew what it meant. "No, never. only to those who matter the most to me, "he said mildly. The

next move shocked Corso deeply. Sonny pulled him into a warm embrace, and kissed him deeply.

" Now, take a shower, I'll wait, we can talk when we are alone in my room, There is things that we

both need to tell each other, that's taken years to realize, Let's talk about it in my room afterwards

"he said all of a sudden with a gentle smile. Corso was amazed. How long had he known? or had just

dawned on him? He entered the shower. The thoughts was grinding Corso's mind as he let the warm

water rinse him well. It made him sleepy. Sonny waited for him outside the shower when he was

finished. He gave Corso his towel. "Ready to go to bed?" he asked. " Not to complain, but who will

take the watch when we both resting?" he wondered. "I asked Bennett to take over, relax Corso, The

Black Manta does not break apart just because we both need to sleep. "Corso had to give him right

on that. When they came back to Sonny's room, he locked the door as they entered." Now, let's get

to relax for a while, both of us" Sonny said with a small smile. He turned to Corso and gestured that

he should lie down on the bed. Corso did so. Then he looked at Sonny who removed his clothes and

reveled his body before he lay down too. Carefully, he pulled Corso close to him, and let Corso rest

his head against his chest. Corso could hardly believe it. Sonny noticed the confusion in him. He

smiled, "It's okay Corso really, I know your feelings ..",he said with a smile "When ... when did you

understand that?" Corso had to ask. Sonny ran his fingers through Corso's hair. "You rembember

when you drove me to that hike into the mountains, to talk to Alexi, right before he captured me the

first time?" He said smiling. "Yes I do" said Corso. He had a feeling on where Sonny was going with

this " You said you wanted to tell me something, but didn't have the courage and feared disturbing

my focus on what I had set out to do,I had my suspicions up to that point, but it was the embrace you

gave me that confirmed it all". Sonny looked lost in thought "I realised it long time ago, you

thought you hid it well, but you know Corso, I can read you like an open book." Sonny's voice was

compassionate and gentle. "But why didn't you say anything? Corso looked at him. "I wasn't sure, I

suspected it, you have been speaking in your sleep from time to time, There has been times I actually

got what you spoke of, I just never got the name of the one you loved so dearly. Then it was partly

due to the shock of realising that all that love you harbored was aimed at me, I kept noticing how you

felt, the way you would look at me, I had to think it trough. It was a shock to realize how you felt

Corso, and the reason you didn't tell me, was to protect me. Still, I knew, that you wanted me, you

never mananged to hide that special expression in your eyes fast enough. There is no one else on

board that know my story, you do, so you would know where my fears lie " Sonny looked at him to

have him confirm he understood what he was saying." It could have been someone else I had

feelings for, you know,"Corso's heart pounded hard now. Sonny nodded calmly." It could have been,

but I noticed your eyes on me many times. Sometimes I can tell that you're in the room just by

feeling your eyes looking at me. You did a good job hiding it, if one doesn't know how to read you

Corso, you would miss those small glimpses that gives you up. I know you, that's why I see them. First

I thought it was lust, and I had decided to turn any suggestion on your side about that down. But

then I came to realise that you fell in love with me early in our friendship. Since I came here, you

have protected me, trained me and been there for me whenever I needed help- This is the one thing

I can do only for you, and No one else. There is no way I'm fully able to pay you back for that

friendship, care and love you have shown me over the time I've been here, not without doing

something that raises a lot of fear within me, but with you, I think I'll feel safe to do so. Corso, do you

understand what I'm telling you? Sonny looked at him. Corso heard the words, he saw the truth in

Sonny's eyes. But still, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. "Sonny, have you really thought this

trough? Do you see the qonsequense of your proposal?" Corso looked him deep in the eyes. Sonny

nodded slowly." Corso, this night is ours. You have for some reason I don't know, feared telling me

this, would you like to tell me now?"Corso had no reply to give. "You already know why Sonny, I

feared losing our friendship, loosing you.." Sonny grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a warm

and comforting hug, "You won't lose me Corso, I've seen how you care about me. It dawned on me

how easy one never express to someone you care about and hold dear what you really feel until it's

too late, especially for us pirates. This is my way to tell you my feelings Corso" Corso looked Sonny

deeply into his eyes. The beautiful hazels of his met his steel gray with calmness and confidence.

Corso embraced him and kissed him gently back. Sonny answered the kiss calmly as he felt Corso's

hands carefully on his body, Corso's hand lay over his heart." Only one more thing Corso.. "Corso

looked at him, he that he was about tos ay was important. "What is it Sonny? "Sonny turned his back

to Corso for a moment, and took a deep breath. Corso put his arms gently around him." You know

my background with Bleylock, all I ask Corso is, it's been a long time ago for me, please careful with

me tonight, I don't know how much I can take. On one side, it makes me sick with fear of re- living

the past with Bleylock by doing this, but… I know you're not him, I know you'll be as careful as it is

humanly possible "Corso pulled him gently close, and held carefully around him. Sonny rested his

head against his shoulder," I won't hurt you Sonny, not intentionally, You mean too much to me. I'll

take care of you "he whispered, as he pulled the covers over them both ...

Alexi looked for a way out of the cell. Damn, this place was really impossible to escape. He would

never admit it. but he feared the real pirates' wrath. Not only did Sonny's wrists have deep bloody

wounds, he had to avoid that Sonny would run away after capturing him. He had decided he

needed to take precautions to ensure Sonny remained in captivity, so he had just given him enough

food to sustain life. Sonny was stronger than the most, and Alexi knew that in a battle would Sonny

be the most likely victorer. The only way to gain control of him was to weaken him, as much as

possible. Limited supplies of food and drinks had done the job. Sonny had become progressively

weaker fast, and had finally given up the thought of fleeing. It had not really been necessary to tie

him up, he had been too weak escape on his own at the time, and even if he had tried, he would not

have come far, without his transmitter, he would have been unable to contact his men for help. Alexi

would easily have found him and brought him back to his prison, but Alexi followed old habits. Sonny

had tacitly accepted being bound, the first week it had been difficult. Alexi had cought Sonny trying

to escape the ropes, clearly someone had trained him in the art of fleeing ropes. Alexi had fought

with him, and because Sonny was weak, he had over powered him and re-gained control. He

punished Sonny for the escape attempt by reducing the already low food supply, he had considered

doing the same with the water, but in the state Sonny was, it could have killed him. He had instead

gagged Sonny, until Sonny realized that fleeing would only lead to himself getting punished. After

that, Sonny had given up fighting. When Alexi would come to examine him, Sonny didn't even care

anymore. He said nothing as Alexi untied him to examine him. Alexi knew of Sonny's punctured lung

and had researched the net as to how to treat him for this, and how to spot problems if

occurred. But Sonny had seen fine. Alexi had tied him in a special manner every time he was to

examine him. Sonny had been unable to move while the examinations went on. Alexi had noticed his

disapproval of it, but he could not do anything about it. As long as Alexi held him prisoner, Sonny had

known he was on a countdown to being turned over to Technoid. Alexi had noticed that fear in him,

Sonny was really afraid of what lie in wait for him. Alexi had tried to tell him what Duke Maddox had

said, only for Sonny to tell him how wrong he was. " They're not gonna do any of it Alexi, the fact

that you have weakened me this much, is just a plus for them. They know I won't be strong enough

to fight. The most likely scenario is, once you turn me over to them, they've made arrangements to

strap me to one of those tables in the mind control lab, they'll gain full control over me the minute

that chip is implanted in my brain, I won't remember anything of my past, it's like being a zombie, if

that's what is in storage, I'd rather ask one of my men to kill me now" Sonny said, while Alexi

examined him by using a stethoscope. " You don't know that sonny, they said they'd take care of

you, and help you deal with the loss of your family", "Exactly, take care of is the key words to this

mess Alexi, they'll take care of me allright, but not the way they told you, I worked for this company

long enough to know". With those words, Sonny was eerily silent for the duration of the

examination. Alexi had still taken care of Sonny as best he could. He had checked up on him daily,

and examined him periodically. Sonny had resisted the examinations. He didn't Alexi touching him.

Alexi had untied him for these examinations, but had quickly discovered that Sonny was doing his

best to keep the ropes loose. When Alexi realised what Sonny was doing, he had counteracted, and

waited till Sonny couldn't keep the press against the ropes anymore, and tightened it the minute he

relaxed, leading to Sonny's continued captivity. Sonny had just tacitly accepted the once he had

asked Alexi when he would surrender him to Technoid. Alexi realised that Sonny feared being taken

by Technoid. He knew something, something that scared him. Alexi could see that there was very few

things Sonny did fear, he seemed content with almost all possible scenarios, all but being

surrendered to Technoid. . Alexi had tried to find out why. Duke Maddox had asked for daily reports

on his prisoner, so Alexi had put a small camera in the room where he kept Sonny, to keep an eye on

him. Most of the time, Sonny lie motionless on the bed. Duke Maddox wanted him unharmed.

Whythat was, Alexi didn'tknow. He only followed orders . It was clear why the reward on Blackbones

was so high, it was incredibly difficult to get close to him. He was far better protected than Magnus

Blade. Curiously, enough, had the task been to capture the pirates' leader, was more likely that

would have succeeded. Sonny Blackbones was impossible to capture, even for the best of the

best. The boy, Artie, he thought that he was called, came in with food and drink to him. "Thank you

Artie," said Alexi friendly. Artie looked angry on him. "I do it just because I have to, not because I

want to. You should be very thankful that Sonny has ordered that all prisoners onboard the ship to

be treated with respect and dignity, especially in terms of how you treated him." Alexi looked down.

"I know I did wrong ..." Artie continued. "If it were not for Magnus, you had been dead now. All

onboard, Corso included, wants to kill you for what you did to Sonny, the only one who can help you

now is Sonny himself when he wakes up and is informed about things." Alexi was cold inside. "Is

Sonny sick in any way?". "Fortunately for you, he's not , but he's very weak. The doctor who

examined him when Magnus brought him onboard, put him on fluids immediately, he was very

dehydrated and starved. What the hell were you doing? Trying to kill him? Corso has been with

him ever since and thank you lucky star for that. Sonny is the only one who can stop Corso now, he

want to chop you up alive for what you did to him ." "Who is Corso?" Alexi asked, gently, he had a

clue." I'd like to apollogise to Sonny for what I did to him as well.." " Ha ha ha, that is indeed not

funny. You think any last one of us would let you get close to Sonny now? You'll get your chance in

the interrogation room, but you won't get alone time with Sonny, there's gonna be someone there

to protect him at all time now, and for the record, Corso's the one with the mechanical eye. He and

Sonny are like blood brothers, they have looked after each other since Sonny joined us nearly five

years ago," Artie snapped. "I must return to my duties, enjoy the food." Artie left the cell as quickly

as he could. He met Bennet in the corridor. "The cheeky devil ... cross-interrogate me that way after

what he did to Sonny .. "Artie sputtered." calm down now Artie, and tell me what the bastard

said" encouraged Bennet. Artie shook his head to calm down." He did not say much, but asked a lot

about Sonny ... "Bennett looked at him." Artie, you didn't tell him where on board the ship Sonny is

located ? "Artie looked indignantly at him." of course not Bennet, do you think I'm stupid? ""of

course not Artie, but when youget so upset like you are now after a short conversation, you can go

into the trap unintentionally, I'm just trying to help you rule out that possibility." Artie sighed. "give

me a helping hand writing a report on this to Sonny will you Bennet? we both know that he'll want to

know of this"...

Magnus Blade was in thinking. The abduction of Sonny Blackbones on Shiloh put great paradox of he

safety of all his men here, himself and Sonny included. He sighed. Sonny was rescued and treated for

dehydration and starvation diet. Blackbones was strong, he would survive. But questions arose round

him. Technoid was very interested in getting hold of him for some reason. Magnus did not think it is

only due to Bleylock and things around him, nor the continued looting that the pirates exposed

Technoid to. There was something more to Blackbones that prompted them to want to get hold of

him. Sonny had been a valuable member of his staff. He was knowledgeable and learned quickly. All

reports Magnus had on Sonny Blackbones told of a skilled and trainable person. Magnus decided and

called in one of his men. "I do not know what to look for, but I send you in to Technoid undercover ,

find everything you can about Sonny Blackbones there, I want to know why they offer four million

standard credit for someone to capture, him. There is more to Blackbones than we know. Look for his

personnel file. His name was I'Son ". The pirate bowed to the head and left Shiloh in the dark to take

on the assignment from Magnus. Magnus stood up and walked over to the window. In the distance

he could see the Black Manta. "I regret to spy on you Sonny, but you can be the cause of a huge flaw

in our security and then I need to learn more. It is not personal, it's in everyone's best," he muttered

as he looked in the direction of The Black Manta...

Corso burst into life and looked around. This was not his room. He moved carefully and felt another

body lying asleep beside him. He looked down. Sonny. Corso admired his looked so innocent where

he was lying sound asleep. Corso smiled as he remebered the conversation in the knew

he had worn him memories from the night they had shared was playing in his mind's eye.

Sonny had been everything he had imagined, and more. Corso had poured all the love he had

harboured for years on to Sonny during the night, and Sonny had taken it. He had even managed to

sneak in a few tricks of his own. He really had stuck to his word on getting Corso to rest properly that

night. Corso smiled, a pirate would use any tools available to him and sonny had indeed used those

tools he had, in the most inventive way. Corso smiled, it was still early, he put his arms gently around

Sonny and pulled the covers snugly around them. "Thank you Sonny, your generosity knows no

boundaries," he whispered. "The same" Sonny whispered back and turned to Corso. Corso pulled him

close and wrapped his arms around him. "Sonny, I have dreamed, fantasized about what it would be

like, but you surpassed my expectations even there.." Sonny smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear it, and

you got the sleep as I told you I'd see to." Corso nodded. "That was your plan wasn't it? To personally

see to it that I got some sleep?" he raised an eyebrow. Sonny had to laugh but nodded affirmatively.

"you know I had other tools than the one I used ready right?" Corso looked at him." " yes I do, but

the first plan out of three worked like a charm, you got to tell me how you do that someday". Sonny

laughed, " Corso, you've known me for nearly five years now, and you still don't know that?"Corso

smiled as he looked at his captain, and friend, now they had taken it a step further, and become

closer than before. Corso admired Sonny's Body as the covers fell of him when he stretched. Sonny's

usual attire hid his muscles real well, when he saw Sonny lying on the bed like this, he really could

see how well trained Sonny was. He was incredibly strong and agile. His body was perfectly

proportioned. He knew what had gotten Bleylock to fall in love with him. Corso still could never

understand Bleylocks actions towards Sonny. At one point, Sonny had been his lover, Bleylock had

shared many a night of passion with him, Sonny had told him that much, and still, Bleylock had

gotten obsessed with Sonny, he had obviously desired him, but also, what had broken them apart,

had been two separate actions. One was that Sonny had fallen in love with his wife to be, and

stopped caring that much, the second was who Bleylock was, and his need for control. Corso had

asked Sonny about this. Sonny had told Corso of Bleylock's desire to control every aspect of his life,

to physically gain control over him as the main reason he had started to pull out. It was after that, the abuse had started, gently first, under the supposed reason of exploring boundries, then harder

and harder, til it was a punishment, and a way to physically get back at him. "As much as I would

love to have remained here and relax in your arms Corso, and you know I would love to just take the

day of to do that, you know that we can't" said Sonny quietly. His beautiful hazels looked sadly on

Corso, and apologized clearly that they could not continue. Corso pulled him up close and kissed him

deeply. "I know Sonny" Corso whispered as he held him tight. "I didn't cause you any pain last night I

hope?" he said with an anxious look at his lover. Sonny shook his head." No Corso, not once did you

cause me pain or discomfort" he said. Sonny returned Corso's kiss with fiery intensity. They were

both out of breath when they interrupted the kiss. "Do you think anyone knows what we did?" Corso

was anxious all of a sudden. Sonny just hit it off with a shrug. "If they did, there is nothing to worry

about. They do the same things themselves," he said calmly. Corso looked surprised at him. "How do

you know?" Sonny smiled a smile. "Well, red faces when you walk past after catching them red

handed, the signs are many."Corso had to ask. "Is there someone I know well you referring to?"

Sonny could not take it. He laughed, "Try to put together two names Corso, both 23 years old..."

Corso was thinking, "One is Bennet, it is certain, the other I am more uncertain." "Let's check your

observation skills here," said Sonny with a laugh. Corso was thinking. "No, not Bennet." Sonny

chocked a laugh, "Why not Bennet?"," I just can't pair him with anyone" said Corso. "You're wrong

Corso, Bennet and Stevens are a couple," said Sonny. "You're kidding?" Corso could not believe it.

"Bennet had to adjust his sunglasses which he supposedly never takes off, Stevens with small Hickys

on his neck?". Sonny nodded. "But we have to get up, they will come soon and looking after us, and I

want to prefer that we do not provide any performance now through the camera," said Sonny, and

sent a look at the surveillance camera in the room. Corso laid back admired his body as he stood up.

To be passed forty, Sonny looked remarkably young. That was not an ounce of excess fat on him. He

was muscular and agile. Corso could see him as a statue. The two friends laughed as they got dressed

.Sonny rubbed gently on the bandages on his looked at him with a worried expression. "Does it burn

as bad as yesterday?" Sonny nodded. Corso carefully took his hands and lead him over to the table,

where he sat him down. "Sit at the table, Sonny, and I will take care of the wounds" Sonny did as

Corso brought ta different cleaner than iodine. "This is called distilled water, it does the same thing,

but does not sting as much." Corso gently removed the bandages and looked at Sonny's wrists. "It

begins to form crust, you heal fast my friend" Corso carefully took soft cotton balls and poured water

on it before he cleaned the wounds on Sonny's wrists. Sonny took a deep breath when Corso started.

Corso put carefully on new bandages. "there, this should do" he smiled to his blood brother and now

lover. They packed away the first aid equipment and went to the command center. Sonny was

greeted with cheers and applause, clearly telling that his men had missed him during his came up to

hug him and ask how he allowed for it to kept a vigilant eye on him in case he was still weak, he

didn't have to fear. Sonny ascended the platform with Corso. "Okay, we have normal day, I want to

have the last three weeks of reports now." Sonny gave the impression of a normal morning, Artie

quickly found what he had asked for, and put them on a table in front of looked at his captain. "It's

good to have you back Sonny, we've missed you, we feared we had lost you this time" Sonny smiled

compassionately to the young pirate" I know Artie, but I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. Don't

worry for me, I'll be fine". Corso struggled to keep a smile of pure happiness away. He had thought of

Sonny in the way he had experienced him last night for several years. There was Something about

him, the person he was, that had a tremendous attraction force on Corso. Corso had felt the

attraction towards Sonny for a long time. He had dreamt about him, dreams of protecting him, caring

for him, Corso knew he was lusting for his friend. His dreams, he thought he had hidden them well, It

seemed he had failed. Sonny had read him. And after fighting it, from the very start, Sonny had given

in and given himself to Corso, knowing full well what Corso wanted from him. Corso wanted him,

nothing else, nothing less. Now, he knew. ''''''he had wondered what really he was like in that

regards. He looked at Sonny who was checking some data in the computer. He was really doing his

best to make it seem like a normal day on board. But all could see the tension in him, the hatred

towards his abductor who had mistreated him ad starved him half to death. Someone brought him

something to eat and a nutritious liquid to drink. Corso saw Sonny take the food and drink and

consume it. There was no need for worries, He would pull trough, as he always did. Corso smiled at

the thought of their night together. Sonny had cought him by complete surprise with his offer. But

still, it had been the natural thing for him to do. It perfectly fit how he had seduced Sonny, on

Sonny's own initiative, taken him to bed and spent the night with him, enjoying his company, the

warmth of his body and holding him in his arms ."Corso", the order in Sonny's voice was not to be

mistaken. "Yes, Sonny?". Sonny grinned. "Call up Magnus Blade and ask him to come. Prepare to

play, we are going in the interrogation room with Alexi." Corso grinned evil when he heard this.

"Does that mean you plan good cop bad cop drama?" Sonny put his arm around his neck. "A form of

it" he laughed and followed Sonny's orders to call Magnus Blade …

Alexi was lethargic in the cell. All his attempts to fish for information about Blackbones fell on deaf

ears. The crew of Black manta was vigilant about their captain, the only thing they had confirmed

was that Sonny was on his feet again, both wrists bandaged after the ropes had chafed him, but

otherwise in good shape. He was looked after by Corso, who worked as a bodyguard for him. Alexi

jumped when the door opened. There was no food now, if one could call the food onboard that the

robot made something like that. It was strange that not all had starved to death as bad as it tasted,

that was one of the worst he had ever tasted. In came Klerko and Bennet with their laser guns. "Get

up you carcass," growled Klerko "time to meet Magnus Blade and Sonny Black together, I would not

hope for mercy if I were you." "Sonny is pissed off himself, and it is not he who sits with the final

decision about your destiny either, that is up to Magnus". Bennet's words were ominous. Alexi felt

cold sweat running down his back ... Bennet and Klerko grinned at each other in secret, if they had

fun, it came to be even better when Magnus, Sonny and Corso initiated their acting. Alexi was

pushed into the interrogation room and chained to the table. Minutes after, came Magnus, wearing

his mask. On the left side, Bennet and Klerko lined up beside him, with their laser guns directed

against him, on the right side was a grave serious Sonny and Corso. Sonny was wearing his usual

attire, but was also wearing a black robe that covered his whole body. On his back he had a gourd for

his sword. Corso was identically dressed. This scared Alexi. This was not normal for the pirates, they

were peaceful right? Alexi did not understand this. Magnus sat down. "Alexi X, aka" Orin. "You had

committed an unforgivable mistake by abducting one of my men, you have deliberately starved him

while holding him prisoner, you have also have dehydrated him, wich could have killed him. All tough

there are no marks on his body indicating that you caused him injuries, our doctor conducted a

thorough examination on him when he was freed and found that the ropes used to bind him caused

deep wounds in his wrists that's the consequence of having kept him bound too tightly over time.

"Alexi dared not meet Sonny's eye, he feared not hated, but the possibility that Sonny searched

revenge. "Do you deny this? " thundered Magnus blade and stood up. Alexi dared not reply, he

feared for his life. Corso carefully removed the bandages on Sonny's wrists and showed them to him,

constantly being ready to protect Sonny, by removing him from harms way. "Take a long look Alexi, is

this the bounty hunters standard on how to treat prisoners to be delivered undamaged to the client

today?" Corso's mechanical eye pulsated, as if it was just before he sent the beam right through

Alexi. Corso carefully laid new bandages on Sonny's had been quiet, eerily quiet until now. Now he

turned to Alexi. "My question is Alexi, what is an appropriate punishment for this crime. As captain of

a pirate ship, I have been forced to take prisoners myself now and then, but I have never treated

them as this. ropes is an opportunity to calm the situation down and talk about things, it was not

what you did was it?"Corso pulled out the chair and Sonny sat down in front of him. Rage shone from

him. "You struck me down, abducted me, took me to a cellar where you first bound me and gagged

me the first few days, You said you took care of me, but starvation diet and lack of water can hardly

be claimed to take care of anything, or anyone . Even when I was too weak to flee, you persisted to

keep me tied up every day. I wonder what your employer, Duke Maddox, the head of Technoid will

say when he hears what you did to me while holding me captured? And I will not mention the first

time you took me prisoner. " Sonny sputtered, anger boiled over in put a gentle hand on

each shoulder and pulled him gently backwards." Easy Sonny ,you have every right to be pissed off,

but with a wooden skull like that, it won't work."Corso's words had the right effect. Alexi sprang up."

I should have killed you when I had the chance Blackbones" . "Corso responded immediately. Alexi

broke the chain that held grabbed hold of Sonny and threw them both on the floor, where Corso

used his own body to shield Sonny. Bennet and Klerko ran back and got stopped interrogation went

on for ,Alexi broke down and told them what they wanted to know. Sonny stood up. "You want to

play hard Alexi? That's fine with me. But I decide the rules here, Magnus, may I? "You have my

blessing Sonny , do what you find the best, just get this mongrel away from Shiloh". "With pleasure

Chief, and I know exactly where we deliver this garbage". Sonny 's hazel shone under pressured

hatred and desire for vengance….

Duke Maddox was hungry, terribly hungry. This diet the doctor was just nonsense. Only four meals

for the day. So he was perhaps fat and had a lot to go on weight-wise, but still .. The message from

the kitchen that the food was finished came in the nick of time. "" hurry it up"" he said. The waiter

seemed unknown but not the man in red and black behind him."Blackbones" Duke tried to reach the

alarm button, but Sonny took a shot that targeted and destroyed the possibility. "Look what you've

done now," Duke Maddox was not satisfied. "That's nothing compared to I have had to endure in the

last couple of weeks, courtesy of the trash there" snarled Sonny and gave signs to Bennet that eased

the prisoner on to the floor. Duke Maddox snarled . "You knew I would come after you Sonny .."

Sonny was not impressed. "A bounty hunter Maddox? Even you thougher than that." Corso stepped

forth and put up pictures of the damage Sonny had been inflicted on both the first and second time,

Alexi took him prisoner. "This is the damage that has been inflicted on Sonny the two times your

bounty hunter captured him." Duke Maddox could not help but notice the bandages around Sonny's

wrists. He nodded at them. "Judging from the bandages , it is not long since you last escaped either."

Corso murmured, "Last time, your bounty hunter lured him away from the ship using your droids,

struck him down and abducted him, but you already knew of this" Corso was furious, and placed a

hand on Sonny's shoulder, to either push him out of the way in the event of an attack, or pull him to

safety, using his own body to shield him." I don't get what you mean General Corso" said Duke

Maddox and deliberately used Corso's title to underline what he knew about him. Corso was

unaffected." Using my title does not scare me Duke Maddox, what I don't like is the hunting you

persist on exposing my captain to". "Your captain? And I suppose you're referring to Sonny

Blackbones now?" Duke Maddox persisted in playing dumb for the time being" You want the reason

for the bandages on Sonny's wrists? look here, "snarled Corso and presented a picture of

Sonny'sbloody wrists. Sonny stood still, he did not feel good about getting too close to Maddox.

Maddox studied the picture." Sonny .. I'd have to get a look at the wounds. "Corso and Sonny

exchanged glances. It could be a trap. Sonny came up to the desk, and began gently to pull down the

bandages. Duke grabbed his hands carefully to examine the wounds further. Sonny was tense, Corso

was standing beside him, ready to grab and drag him away from Maddox. "How did these wounds

occur Sonny?" The Compassion in Duke's voice seemed sincere. Sonny signaled to Corso that he saw

the Duke's grip on his hands had losend. There was no danger. "Your man in the field, bounty

hunter, Orin, better known as Alexi X, the best you can find, inflicted me with these injuries over a

period of three weeks. He starved me and dehydrated me as well, all in an attempt to weaken me

enough to keep me from fleeing, although I was too weak to do so. He bound me, the ropes he

bound me with, chafed on my wrists and left them like this, a brief period he gagged me too "Duke

looked dismayed at Sonny and let go of his hands. Sonny pulled carefully away. He did not like to

stand so close to Duke Maddox." You forgot to mention the first meeting Sonny " Bennet said,

guarding the prisoner. "Are there more injuries to report? "Duke Maddox turned to Corso and Sonny.

Corso exchanged a silent glance with Sonny. This was something Sonny's did not like, but he said

nothing. He felt Corso's warm hands on his back Corso gently pulled up his sweater and turned him

against Maddox. The Duke got up from his chair and approached them to have a better look. Sonny

breathed calmly as he felt Corso stand close up to him. "Take a real close look at him Maddox" said

Corso. His hand still rested reassuringly on Sonny's back and made him remain calm , Corso would

protect him, there was no danger. "Three ribs were broken straight off, causing him tremendous pain,

four ribs shattered, respiratory problems, we had to keep him on oxygen through the night, we really

worried we would lose him, as he was really struggling to breathe for a while. Not to mention all the

cuts and bruises." Corso pulled Sonny's sweater down again. "I wonder, are you trying to take him

alive or is the plan to kill him along the way?" Corso signaled to Sonny to keep a distance. Duke

Maddox sat down heavily again. He looked down a few minutes. When he looked up, he spoke

directly to Sonny. "Sonny ... I lack words .. not even Technoid, , and as a former employee, you are

familiar with our reputation in all areas, not even we expose our prisoners for the Alexi did to you.

Your friend Corso is right, had you been exposed to this much longer, would Alexi have killed you. I

am for once happy pirates freed you when they did. Believe it or not, Sonny, but the knowledge you

possess is the real reason we tried to take you prisoner, and will continue to try. you do not see your

own value yet, I do, I have told you before, I want you back in business, but not as a pirate, I've told

you what to expect if you do not voluntarily .."Sonny looked at him. "I'm pretty sure I told you last

Maddox, I can't, you have posted a wanted poster on me, if it is cooperation you are looking for, this

is not this the way to go." Maddox looked disappointed. "I understand," he said. "But one day we will

catch you.." Sonny nodded. "Until then, we continue the cat and mouse game, I neither can nor will I

surrender voluntarily." Duke Maddox nodded. "Until then Sonny Blackbones"…Shortly after, the

small delegation on the way home to Shiloh.

Corso sat at the controls when Sonny came into the cockpit. "Thank you Corso, your protection

helped me through this" Corso looked at him and told him to sit beside him. When he looked closely

at him, all signs of fatigue were there. Corso asked Bennet to take over, and went with Sonny to the

bedroom. "You gave me an incredible rest and the best night of my life Sonny, now it's my turn to do

it for you" Corso smiled as he took hold of Sonny's jacket and pulled it off of him. The black sweater

highlighted the strong body of his. Sonny smiled and let Corso reveal his body where he undressed

himself after helping him. Corso was breathing heavily as he looked at Sonny, his love, his chosen

one. He was beautiful, even when he was exhausted. Corso led him to the bed and undressed himself

quickly. He crawled into bed, kissed Sonny deeply and with all his pent-up love for him, he put his

arms around Sonny who was already sound asleep, pulled the covers around them both and fell

asleep as Bennet flew them safely back to Shiloh..

Lots of focus on the Sonny/ Corso love connection, but basically because I think it could be like that.

If there is any two guys among the pirates that could pull of hiding such a secret from the rest, it's

them. As for the bounty hunter Alexi? He'll fall victim to whatever punishment Technoid and Duke

Maddox can come up with, he's out of the picture as of now. But rest assured, there is more enemies

to the pirates yet. So far, we've followed Sonny close to his fifth year among the pirates. Soon to

come, Sonny is forced by fellow pirates to participate in a secret election for a new leader, reluctantly

Sonny will join, and be forced to fight Magnus Blade for the title. Keep reading Sonny's story, enjoy,

and if you have tips for stuff that can be used to fill in some open space, send me a pm.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Ghosts

Magnus Blade sat in his office and waited for a call back from his man assigned to investigate

Sonny's Background. Sonny had still been a bit shaken by what Alexi had done to him, and

Corso had been Around him most of the time, to guard him. Corso had also reported of Sonny

struggling with Nightterrors again as a result. Magnus had orderd them to watch Sonny

closely, and help him sleep If it was necessary. Now, a blinking light on his computer screen

told of an incoming call. Magnus Secured the line, and his man sent to investigate Sonny

appeared on screen. "Good Evening Magnus,It's been difficult to find anything negative on

Sonny, but there is a lot of activitity around his persona After all, especially for a scientist they

claim to be dead". "What have you found?" Magnus leaned Closer to the screen. " Sonny, or

should we call him professor I'Son in this matter, worked on a top Secret project forTechnoid.

The project was codenamed Metaflux, and he was working in Conjunction with another

professor named Yarritt Labnor. The leader of this project was none otherThan General

Bleylock. Apparantly it seems that both Duke Maddox and Bleylock are not that good

At communicating. Both want to capture Sonny, but he stands a better chance of survival if

Duke Maddox gets to him first. Bleylock wants him to re- create the metaflux for him.

Besides that, all I'veBeen able to find on his file, wich was listed as classified for some

reason, is that there is no trace of His wife, she is tought to be dead along with their child. But

on the other side, I'Son's mother and Father are still alive, they think both their son and

doughter- in- law are dead along with their child.""Hmmm, I think we better let Sonny know

of this, and leave it up to him to decide if he wants to let Them know. But this project,

Metaflux, do you know anything about it?" , "Yes Sir, to I'Son and Labnor it was said to be a

flux designed to even the odds for the Technoid footballdroids, in reality,Without them

knowing of it, they created an undetectable weapon. A weapon of war to they

found out, it seems I'Son took on the task to run away with the metaflux. It failed,And Labnor

was captured as they tried to escape, I'Son got away. From what it seems, that's when he

Came and joined us." "Good work Hawkins, Return to Shiloh imideately, I'll talk to Sonny

aboutThings, it's not much he needs to say, I'll just need for him to confirm this. It seems he

and Labnor Was fooled into taking on a project that would land them as Technoids

scapegoats..". "Sir, do You suspect a more personal motive on General Bleylocks end to get

both of them?", "EitherGeneral Bleylock was after them both, or just one of them. I don't

know much about this Labnor, butI'll have Sonny fill in the gap. Tough my hunch would be

that Bleylock was after Sonny for someReason, even then". Magnus ended the call and

thought for a minute, then he made a decision, Pressed the call button on his screen and

waited…

At The Black Manta, Corso and Sonny was working on stacking supplies on board for a

longer Mission. Artie and Bennet had been given the task to calibrate the ships systems, and

were busyOn their end. All of a sudden, Sonny's transmitter gave a signal. Sonny checked.

Magnus Blade's Personal number. He imideately replied to the call. "Magnus, to what do I

owe the pleasure of Your call?" Sonny smiled. " Sonny, can I take you away from your ship

and crew for a little while?I need to speak with you urgently?". Sonny exchanged looks with

Corso, who had heard everything"I'm on my way shortly" Sonny responded and ended the

call. Corso looked at him. "This isn't likeMagnus at all, what could he want?", "I don't know

Corso, but I'll have to go right away, somethingTells me that whatever it is, it can't wait".

Corso nodded. "You go Sonny, we're almost done here Anyway, I'll check the rest and have

the list ready upon your return". Sonny nodded. "Thanks Corso".

Then he left to see the leader of the pirates one on one…

"Sonny, I need some information from you". Magnus Blade turned towards Sonny and bid

him to Have a seat. " Then what can I help you with?" Sonny wonderd. "I assume the word

project Metaflux Would ring a bell?". Sonny was in shock. How had Magnus Blade found

out? Was he spying on him?"Before I answer that, may I ask where you got that information,

and why?" he asked. Magnus bladeHad to admire Sonny Blackbones for his calm composure.

" I decided to send a hacker in to theHeart of Technoid to find out why Duke Maddox saw the

need to send a bounty hunter to get you".Fair enough, Sonny thought as he waited for

Magnus to continue. " And what did you find Magnus?""Reasons to ask you to come here for

a talk about this project and why they are hunting you. It Seems both Bleylock and Duke

Maddox are after you, but for different reasons. Now, I'd like to ask You about this, and

hopefully you can answer some of the questions". Sonny nodded, and as MagnusAsked him,

Sonny started to tell of the metaflux and the story behind it…

Curses, Aparantly Labnor knew nothing on how to manufacture the Metaflux, that obviously

had Been I'Son's task. General Bleylock ground his teeths in anger. He called in Baldwin.

"Make sure Labnor has his memories erased and stored in this box". He handed Baldwin a

small box to be putOn Labnor's head. "Give him a new identity while you're at it. We must

make it seem that both of Them were in this together if we want our plan to work. We need

scapegoats, and they put them-Selves in the line of fire by attempting to steal and hide it".

"But General, you know professor I'Son Is gone, you heard him yourself, he's Sonny

Blackbones now". Bleylock smiled slyly. "I heard him, but Remember Baldwin, there is no

such thing as Sonny erasing all of his old identity. There is alwaysGoing to be traces of I'Son

in him, and that is why I'll capture him sooner or later. I just need bait that Will make him

come out of hiding". " How will you do that? He lost everything, there is nothing left For him

here". " That is where you're wrong Baldwin, Sonny is sentimental. His parents are still here,

Alive. He will want to make contact with them, to let them know he is still alive. They think

he is Dead. We will let him see them, but when he attempts to leave, we will strike, we get

him, and then I will use my own way to make him tell me what I want to know". " How?"

. Bleylock turned to him. " You will see" he said with an evil laugh…

Sonny was in deep tought when he returned to his ship. He had been so lost in his own grief

That he had completely forgotten his parents, Beth and Evan. They tought him to be dead, like

Most of the ones he had once known. Or had they recognized him from the wanted poster that

Technoid had put up? Sonny knew he had gotten some kind of compensation for pain and

suffering From Duke Maddox for what Alexi X had exposed him to. Corso had sent all the

available information Sonny agreed to give up, to Duke Maddox on a secure channel upon

their return to Shiloh, to be used As evidence against Alexi X in his upcoming trial. Sonny

had been asked to witness, but had declined Due to his own status as a wanted man and the

risk they would arrest him upon sight. Duke MaddoxHad understood this and taken Sonny's

statement trough the screen, and had taped the conversationSonny and his men had made sure

there was nothing behind him that could identify their had thought a lot about

Duke Maddox wishes to have him back in the company. He had never Stated the reason for

why, and with Sonny's suspicious nature, that was something that didn't ring Right. Sonny

felt a brewing headache coming. He asked Corso to cover his watch and went to bed to

Get some rest. He pulled the covers over him, but he couldn't sleep. His mind drifted off to

memories of a distant time. He had just finished college with top scores. His mother and

father had been so proud of him. He could apply to any university he wanted, become what

he wanted. He had been seduced by science. It fascinated him, pulled him with an immense

intensity. He had wondered where to get help. Then, General Bleylock had shown up in his

college, and offered him the help he needed. All he had to do, was to commit himself fully to

his studies. That was the easy part. He wasn't like The other students in that regards, he

focused on his studies with a fierce intensity. Maybe it made Him unattractive to the opposite

sex, but that really wasn't what he was there for. He had gotten Schollarships. General

Bleylock had made sure he got the financial aid needed to totally devote Himself to

becoming the best. Others had to work on the side, he had all he needed by making a

Simple phonecall. His parents had loved Bleylock for all the help he gave their son. At that

point Not even he had suspected anything. He had passed his exams with the best scores.

Bleylock had Been satisfied and hired him for Technoid. Sonny had liked it there, in the start.

He had acess to Labs and could work on his own projects. He had befriended Bleylock on a

more personal level,A personal level that was going to cause a lot of trouble down the line as

it turned out. Bleylock Had been friendly, and sometimes asked him to take on small projects

for him as well. SometimesIt resulted in Sonny staying late in the lab, Bleylock would come

down, and bring them some food To eat. Sonny hadn't seen it, but the tactic Bleylock used,

had effectively isolated him from befriending others, and made Bleylock able to keep him to

himself. His own passion for science had become the one thing that kept him trapped in

Bleylocks grip. Before long, Bleylock had made Advances. At first, Sonny had tought it to be

a joke, but had soon come to realize that what BleylockSaid when he claimed to love him,

was true. Things had developed quickly after that. Bleylock had Also made him take some

extra classes in biotechnology, as he had seemed particulary interested in That field of

expertise. For starts it was fine, nothing interfered with the life as he knew it, he had Bleylock

that sort of acted as his friend and protector, but also his lover. Bleylock had shown his weak

Spots slowly as Sonny grew to know him. He had held back until he had seduced Sonny and

made Sure he had won him over to his side. Sonny had it made, in all terms of the word, he

cold say he had Jobsecurity after ending the corses he had to take, not the case for everyone

else. But then, one day He sat in the library at the university, reading up on something, this

beautiful girl had come in. HerGingerred hair had captured his eyes from the first moment

on. But he had been very shy. It took himWeeks just to dare to talk to her. But when he did…

the memory still made him smile till days date. Her voice… it was the voice of an angel, one

descended from heaven. He could not get his eyes of herOr his mind for that matter. He felt

like such a clutz in front of her, he was very shy and didn't know how to proceed to initiate a

conversation with her. It hadn't been necessary as it turned out. She had engaged him in

conversation on biotechnology. She was a freshman, like him, but he had been far ahead of

her academically. One conversation had had lead to more,and finally, with some fumbling

around, he had managed to ask her out. Niobe had said she tought he'd never ask with a

laugh. He had taken her to the movies and a dinner. Unlike many of his colleagues, Sonny had

the finacial funds for this, and enjoyed the evening with Niobe. She made him feel good

inside, a new feeling to him. They shared the same humour, and found to have many things in

common. Before long, they were dating. Everyone that saw them together, told them what a

beautiful couple they made, her being a sweet and delicate young woman, and her matching

him so well. Sonny had brought her with him to see his parents, that immediately fell in

love with her too. Sonny had met her parents as well that same trip home, as they were

both from Akillian. Not too long after, he had managed to find the courage to ask her father

for his doughter's hand in marrige. A little old fashioned maybe, but Niobe had loved it. Upon

their return to the Technoid planet, they were engaged and making arrangements to live

together till the wedding. Sonny had not told Bleylock of this, he somehow suspected

Bleylock would not approve of this, and sure enough. Bleylock had pleaded with him, begged

him to break the engangement and come back to him. Sonny had said no. He had gone to see

Bleylock one night after months of back and forth, trying to resolve the issue. Niobe had

finished moving her things into their new home on the compound, and Sonny knew he had to

end things with Bleylock. If he had tought it would be easy, he had been wrong. Bleylock had

gotten furious when Sonny told him of his decission. It had come to a fight between them.

Even tough Sonny was very atlethic, Bleylock had been physically stronger and eventually

overpowerd him. Sonny still rememberd how Bleylock had tied his arms to the bedposts. It

had, above all, been a scary experience. Sonny had realised the danger he was in when he

found himself unable to move from the bed. It had, unfortunately for him, not stopped there.

Bleylock had used a thick leather belt and struck him hard across the back. Sonny had

screamed in pain, trying to break free, but the ropes had been tied too well. The fury in wich

Bleylock continued to abuse him made Sonny fear he wasn't going to make it out of there

alive. He could feel the blood dripping, and Bleylock was beyond the point of reasoning.

Finally, the share pain had made him pass out. When he had come to, later that night, he had

found that Bleylock had treated and bandaged his wounds, and was lying next to him in the

bed, holding his arms around him. Sonny had carefully freed himself, gotten up, written him

a note, saying farewell, ending what they had, and left. He had almost made it back home, but

the bloodloss had made him pass out, just outside the home he was to share with his wife to

be. She had found him, and with the help of a friend, managed to carry him into bed. When

she removed his clothes, she had seen the bandages wich had started to turn red from the

blood. She had called a friend who had helped him remove them, and had examined him as

they saw the wounds. When he came to, Niobe had told him what they found, and asked him

to tell her the truth. Her friend had been shocked at what he told them. «I'Son, you can't stay

here, I've heard things of Bleylock,and if either one of them are true, you're in great danger

as of now», Sonny had realised this was true. Niobe had called and gotten him an emergency

appointment with the doctor the following morning. Sonny had ignored all incomming calls

from Bleylock after what happend. The doctor that examined him had been horrified. But he

had recognized Bleylock's doing. «I'Son, I'll strongly reccommend you being transfered to

Akillian. I know without a shaddow of a doubt, who did this to you,and you're in far more

danger than you realise, just by still beeing here. I'll take care of the paperwork, you and

Niobe start packing. You'll be residing on Akillian before the end of the week». Sonny had

been put on sickleave. Niobe tended to him as best she could. As soon as they came to Akillan

they both relaxed. They settled in their new home, outside a technoid compound, because

Sonny still felt uneasy with going there because of what had happend. Sonny cought up with

old friends, a few months later, their wedding took place, on a beautiful summers day in the

Akillian gardens. Niobe had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, her vail made her

look even more angelic than usual. Sonny couldn't belive his luck. As they exchanged rings,

before the priest, Niobe had also brought another token of their bond. Sonny didn't know

where she had gotten hold of them, but she brought two bracelets with a special medallion on

it. one, she tied gently around his wright wristm the other, she put on herself. The bracelet was

to symbolize their bond for all eternity. Sonny sighed, a far too short eternity as it turned out.

Bleylock had also gotten transferded to Akillian, and Sonny knew he sought revenge, he had

hoped Bleylock would take the hint, being present at their wedding. He had not liked it, but he

owed Bleylock that much for all he had done for him. He had hoped Bleylock would decline

the invitation, but lady luck wanted it differently. They had not spoken in the wedding, why

Sonny didn't know, not that he really cared. But Bleylock had left an unpleasant surprise in

in the box containing their weddinggift. Sonny had just found it when they were alone, and

thank heavens for that. It was just a note, but the content was ominous: « You will pay for this

I'Son, and so will she. She stole you from me, but I'll get you back. You belong to me I'Son, I

had you first, you're mine». They had put it away, thinking they were safe. Had they ever been

wrong. Bleylock had put his revenge into motion, the result was that now, his best friend

Labnor, his beloved Niobe,and the baby he had looked forwards to coming into this world,

was gone, Bleylock had whiped them out, no, correction, HE had wiped them out, by loosing

the sphere, containing the metaflux on the ground, causing it to fall from the top of the

building they had chrashlanded on, and down into downtown Akillian. Sonny didn't know

how many lives his mistake had claimed, he'd rather not know, he sighed, maybe he should

ask Magnus to have those memories erased? Someother day, lack of sleep finally cought up

with him, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep...

On the Wambas planet, far away from Shiloh, a man with no memory of his past wanderd

around restlessly, he wished he knew of his past, but came up blanc every time he tried to

remember. He didn't know why he was here, just that he needed help. «Clamp?» it was the

young herbalist Dame Simbai that called out. «I'm outside, just trying to figure out something

on my machines». «You and your machines, don't you ever get tired?», «No, it's all I know.»,

«Very well then, I'll tend to Aarch whilst you play with your toys». The man that went under

the name Clamp, turned to her, «I hope he gets better soon, with his ideas and my machines,

we could really go places»...

Concluding chapter 12 on a different note. There's been lots of drama in the previous

chapters, and let's face it, even a pirate as adventurous as Sonny Blackbones, needs a

chapter every now an then to recuperate, and gather his toughts. I'd like to hear your

opinions of how he met D'Jok's mother and how their relationship developed. Does I'Son

and Sonny differ much from each other, or are they more alike than we think? Do please

rewiew this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The new leader

Months went by fast on Shiloh. Sonny was sometimes surprised to see how fast the time passed.

They were busy most of the time, raiding Technoid ships, to get hold of their technology and stay

ahead of them. But soon, the men had started to grow interested in what had happened to their

loved ones and friends, many of them still lived in misery, and some had died at the hands of the

company. The pirates wanted their freedom from the slavery Technoid subjected them and their

loved ones too, but even more than that, they wanted the truth about Technoid, why were they

doing things the way they did, and what was the purpose? Off course, they had their suspicions, but

they could never prove it. Sonny himself wanted the truth as to what had happened to his friend

Yarrit Labnor, and why. But now, it seemed to the pirates, that their own leader, Magnus Blade, was

causing a problem. Magnus was satisfied with only stealing from the Technoid, he didn't see the

truth, nor their freedom to be worth while fighting for. If it didn't fill his already well filled pockets,

he didn't care. The pirates were not happy about this. Magnus Blade had called a meeting to talk to

his pirates about Technoid. They were all there. Magnus pointed to the logo of Technoid and

described the company as one that created the goods they needed to survive. Sonny, sitting in the

front row, shook his head, clearly making a point that he disagreed. "Sonny, you don't seem to be

sharing my objectives regarding the subject?" said Magnus. Sonny stood up. "You're right Magnus, I

don't. You only see the profit this cursed company can bring you. I see the pain and suffering that

many of us has suffered, many of us still suffer, knowing that friends and loved ones are held captive

and live in misery because of them, whilst others want to know the truth of what happened to the

ones we are kept from seeing". "You're all free to go see them at wish" retorted Magnus. "You

it's not that simple Magnus, we're wanted men all of us, it's just an unlucky few that has to live with

a price tag over your head. To me, it doesn't matter, that's how I pay my dues for what I did wrong,

but I lost someone close to me, and that made me desire to know the truth, and fight for some

ideals, our freedom" snarled Sonny and pointed to the board where a technoid logo was lid up. "That

is not freedom Magnus, that's suppression, and living in a form of captivitiy that slowly drains your

energy and life, if you can't see that we need to fight to find the truth, and win our freedom back,

you need to leave your position as a leader to someone else". Magnus was silent, eerily silent, when

he spoke, he was eerily calm. "Are you claiming my title Sonny Blackbones?" , Sonny nodded, "If

that's what it takes to find the truth Magnus Blade, then yes". Magnus turned to the other pirates.

"We will make votes by hand of who will be the leader of the pirates, all that wants me to stay in

position, raise your hands". Magnus nodded as he saw the vote. "All that wish to see Sonny as the

leader, vote now". The result was overwhelming. "Magnus snarled, gabbed his walking stick, that all

of a sudden turned into a whip, and charged at Sonny. "Do you think I'll give up my place easily

Blackbones? I took you in, I made you who you are, and this is how you repay me?" Sonny saw

Corso threw him his sword. They all knew that this would end in a fight, between the leader and his

chosen protégée. Sonny grabbed a firm hold of his sword as he circled around, looking for a way to

disarm Magnus Blade. "You know I don't want to hurt you Magnus.." Sonny spoke, but remained

focused on where Magnus Blade was pushing him. "Yet, you are trying to take my place, you don't

expect me to just tacitly accept that do you, Blackbones?" Sonny threw himself sideways, as Magnus

swung the whip at him. One thing the abuse Bleylock put him through had thought him, was how to

avoid being hit by the whip as it came. Magnus snarled each time Sonny avoided the whip. "If I win

Blackbones, I will turn you over to Technoid personally, you're not welcome here anymore after

this". Sonny had managed to get Magnus out of the crowd and into the hallways. He knew the

chances Magnus would defeat him was great. But, he had to try to stall as long as possible. As Sonny

walked into an area of the ship, where some broken pipes created steam, he lost sight of Magnus.

Where was he. Sonny felt his heart beat at the double speed from earlier. He knew Magnus was

close, but he couldn't see him. Sonny moved carefully out of the area where he couldn't see his

opponent. This was dangerous. Sonny knew Magnus could easily kill him, wich probably would be the

best he could hope for, as the alternative gave him the shivers. Wouldn't that make Duke Maddox

day? One thing was for sure though, he was not going without a fight. Sonny moved carefully

forwards. The cargo hold. This was a good place for the fight. Sonny moved as carefully as he could.

Had Magnus followed him? He couldn't tell for sure, Sonny turned gently and saw the silhouette of

Magnus come towards him. Magnus attacked, and threw Sonny across the room. Sonny landed on

his back. He saw Magnus coming towards him. He didn't have time to get up. This was it, it was

either him or Magnus. Sonny felt his heartbeats as if they went through the roof. Magnus came

closer and closer and raised his hand, holding the whip, as to either hit Sonny, or disarm him. Sonny

made a quick decision. He threw his sword against a pipe, the sword pierced it, letting out a steam. It

created an artificial smoke screen. Sonny slowly got on his feets, he was exhausted, then he heard

something drop, and steps that quickly moved away from him. Sonny stayed put, the steam was

hot to move through. As it cleared, Sonny walked forwards. On the floor, before his feets, lay Magnus

mask. Magnus himself, was nowhere in sight. Sonny felt a shock through the ship, as if someone

started the engine of one of the smaller ships. Magnus. He ran towards the deck, and saw a small

craft that left the ship. Sonny knew what this meant. Magnus left the ship, the pirates, he had given

up, Sonny Blackbones was now the pirates leader. Sonny picked up the mask, and walked towards

the deck where the other pirates waited. As he emerged, with Magnus mask in his hand, the pirates

cheered for their new leader. Sonny was trying to celebrate, but the thoughts kept returning to

Magnus. Why had he left? He could have stayed. But somehow, Sonny knew that Magnus would

have stayed under his command. Corso came up to his side. "Congrats Sonny, I knew you could do

it". Corso seemed relaxed for the first time in months. It dawned on Sonny that quite a few of his

men had been rather tensed during the time that had passed. "How long has everyone been holding

their breaths for this to happen?" he inquired Corso. "For some time . You noticed the voting right?"

Sonny had indeed noticed. The result had been clearly in his favuor. "How come?" he asked . "We

held a secret voting a month ago. We were in fact going to ask you to challenge Magnus, as the

majority has wished you to be the leader for some time." , "And when had you planned on telling me

this Corso?" , "It was planned in the next two days. But now, it's happened. You're the leader of the

pirates now Sonny, so where do we go from here?" Sonny thought of Corso's question. Then he took

the stand on the ships command center and spoke to his fellow pirates. "Friends, you decided it was

time for change, I've been told that you disagreed with Magnus over time. That I can understand.

Now, we will focus on a different path. Many of us lost loved ones and friends to Technoids reign, we

will seek the truth of their faiths, and for those who crave it, also the subsequent revenge. We will

continue to fight for our freedom. Just because we want the truth, it doesn't mean we should live

|like this." Sonny looked at the men. They had chosen him for this, because they knew what he'd

fight for. Sonny felt how the fight with Magnus had drained him, he walked off the podium and to his

room to lie down. Corso followed him. He looked at Sonny with a worried look. "Sonny?" the

question in Corso's voice was clear. Sonny had his back turned to him as he stared out the window.

He was tired. The day had seemed endless, coming in with two new ships stolen from Technoid,

being part of the crew boarding the largest one, hand constantly on the trigger was draining, as well

as you had to made sure Technoid was not alerted to the boarding and subsequent imprisonment of

the crew on board. Sonny knew he was the one to make a decision on their faith now, he just needed

some rest first. "I'm ok Corso, it's just that the day has been a little too long, I just need to rest a

little". "Ok Sonny, but you know, it's expected that you take over Magnus recidence now?", "No, I

wouldn't feel comfortable there. Transform the mansion into a hotel, we'll get use for it soon". "Why

Sonny?" , Sonny grinned, "Gather some of the younger pirates, I got a plan that is going to be fun to

them"… Sonny yawned, and lay down on his bed. Corso sat down beside him. The bond between

them was evident in situations as this. However, Corso knew Sonny needed to rest now. As Sonny lay

down, Corso carefully placed his hands on his shoulders and started massaging him carefully in the

neck region. Sonny sighed. Corso would make him fall asleep in no time this way…

The prisoners from the two stolen technoid ships was being held in the prison until further notice.

But that didn't keep them from picking up that something was changed. Apparantly, Magnus Blade's

mansion was deserted by the pirate leader, from what they heard, he had been challenged over his

title as leader, defeated and had gone into excile. No one seemed to know where he had gone. The

pirates had a new leader now, just hours into his new role. Who it was, no one of the prisoners knew

yet. On board one of the ships, had two scientists, Wren and Gordon been on their way to Genesis

from Akillian. Both of them had wondered about the prisoner of Bleylocks, who had been set free

after his memories was erased by them and sent to go wherever he pleased. But both of them knew

of Bleylocks one and strong obsession. One of their own men, professor I'Son. He had been fairly

young to get that kind of academic role. It was known that Bleylock had helped I'Son a lot, but to the

two of them, it was also evident, that it had come at a price. I'Son had never said anything, but he

had looked worried towards the end of his time there on the Technoid planet. Wren had seen I'Son

the night he had escaped Bleylock. He had seen the bloodtrail I'Son had left, realizing that he was

severally injured. They never got to know what happened, other than the fact that I'Son and his

fiancée, Niobe, moved to Akillian. I'Son had been injured and needed to recover. As far as they knew,

he had and started working on Akillian instead. Gordon was thinking of one time he had come to

deliver reports to Bleylock. He had seen the pictures on Bleylocks computer, Bleylock embracing

I'Son, kissing him, and …Gordon wouldn't think more of it. He knew what I'Son had been exposed to

when he saw the pictures. Bleylock had used him, the same way he used everyone else, by lying and

manipulating them to his own evil ends. Now, they sat in a prison cell on Shiloh, waiting to be

interrogated, and possibly be set free. Someone was opening their cell, they stood up. It was one of

the generals. Wren believed his name was Corso. He had been seen in genesis with his captain,

Sonny Blackbones. Both scientists had thought there was something familiar to Blackbones, as if they

had seen him somewhere before. Behind General Corso, followed Sonny Blackbones in person. He

was flanked by a young captain, someone called him Bennet. A young boy, in his early teens,

followed behind Sonny. "Gentlemen, have a seat, and let's talk things over" said Sonny. "We won't

say a word before we get to talk to the leader of the pirates, Magnus Blade" said Gordon. "Magnus

Blade is no longer the leader of the Shiloh pirates, he left a few hours earlier, Sonny Blackbones is the

new leader" said Corso. Wren looked in shock at Sonny, he knew this man, Sonny was a friend of his.

"Blackbones…That's not your real name Sonny, you're professor I'Son". Sonny smiled. "Still

remember me huh Wren? And how bout you Gordon?" Sonny looked at both men. Gordon was

stunned. "It's really you I'Son, we though you died in the catastrophy on Akillian, we heard you

caused it, I'm sorry to hear of the loss of your wife and kid". Sonny nodded. "Now that you both

recognize me, I have some questions for you that concerns your future, past and present in Technoid,

and then we'll see what path to go after that." The men sat down to answer Sonny's questions…

On Akillian, an older couple, Beth and Evan, was returning from their trip to the gravesite. They went

there far too often. With them, was a gorgeous blonde female, their doughter. They were thinking of

this day every so often. It had been six years now, six long years since the glaciation of Akillian, six

years since their beloved doughter in law, Niobe, had been killed, along with their beloved son, I'Son

and their unborn child. Beth couldn't keep the tears from her eyes as she looked at the picture

standing over the fireplace. I'Son was holding his beloved Niobe in his arms, he looked so happy, like

he had everything lined up for him in this world (At the time, he did), and Niobe was looking back at

him with love in her eyes. They had been in the explotion that rocked Akillian, the explanation that

Bleylock had given them had several holes. Beth didn't know if she believed in Bleylock. It had been

something about the way he treated I'Son…She could never make her son tell her anything about

what happened between him and Bleylock, the one time she had asked, I'Son had told her that this

kind of information was under the code of silence, in other words, he couldn't talk about it. But then

he had met Niobe, she had been like a breath of fresh air in his life, they lived in the Technoid planet

whilst they studied, it was better for them there, with other friends around them. But something had

happened. I'Son never told them why, but they had moved back to Akillian in a haste, and despite

the housing in the Technoid compound being cheaper, they had decided to buy a house outside the

compound. I'Son never explained why he had been on sickleave for months, when she asked, he told

her not to worry, whatever was wrong would heal, and he'd be back working for technoid. Beth

sometimes suspected her husband Evan knew, that I'Son had tried to protect her by not telling. If So,

Evan had kept it a secret from her too…

Evan thought about this too. Six years since the death of his son and his entire family. Life sure

wasn't fair. Evan had seen the news, he had recognized the wreck of I'Son's ship, and been told that

two bodies had been pulled from the wreck, burned out. It haad been gut wrenching. What had I'Son

and Niobe done to deserve such a cruel faith? Evan never fully believed in anything Bleylock said. He

had come across I'Son one time after they had moved back to Akillan,when I'Son had taken his shirt

of. The marks on his son's back told of physical abuse. Evan still remembered the conversation..

****_flashback*****_

"_I'Son, what has happened to you?". "I'm sorry you had to see that dad, don't tell mom, she will get _

_nightmares from this", "what happened I'Son? Those scars aren't consistant with a work related _

_accident in your line of work, so don't you try out for that.", I'Son had looked down with a heavy sigh, _

"_If I tell you the truth dad, I need your word that mom is kept out of it", "you got it son, now tell me _

_what happened to you."_

_ ****end flashback*****_

I'Son had told him everything. Of Bleylock, how he had isolated him, the love affair, his own

confusion regarding Bleylock, the seduction and becoming Bleylocks love, the obsession Bleylock had

about him, the threats when he met Niobe, and finally, the rapes and the physical and sexual abuse

Bleylock put him through. Evan had been shocked at what had happened to I'Son. He had told his son

to be very careful, it was obvious that Bleylock was a lawless scum, and it had become evident by the

death of his beloved son a few years later. He had seen how a new pirate, Sonny Blackbones, had

appeared on the scene in Shiloh, just weeks after I'Son's death. Evan couldn't shake the feeling that

there was something to the tall blonde pirate that reminded him of his diseased son. He knew the

pirates could make changes to a persons appearance, but it couldn't possibly be I'Son could it? Evan

went outside, like he always did when he needed to shed the tears that filled his eyes when he

thought of his son. Now, only Charity, their doughter was left. Evan wished he would have stood the

chance to see I'Son just one more time, to set things straight and say goodbye…

Sonny was in deep thought when he had heard through Gordon and Wren's story. The pieces of the

jigsaw puzzle was starting to fit, slowly, but surely. "So, Bleylock went to see my parents?". Sonny

was angry. He could imagine what kind of story he had served his grieving parents. " he said he

conciders them a family of his" said Gordon. "Yes, sure he does, after what he put me through" spat

Sonny. It aggravated him to the point of boiling over that Bleylock had the nerves to look up his

parents after what he had done. Wren looked at him "I'Son, you know, If Gordon and I return to

technoid after this, we'll get killed or put through the brain wash program, then the mind control

chip is inserted in our brains.." Wren shivered at the though, Sonny couldn't help but notice his

reaction. " Looks like, from your reaction, that there's been some changes made to the process?".

"Unfortunately, you're right I'Son" said Gordon. Sonny couldn't take it. "Ok you two, let's just

establish one thing before we move on. According to Technoid, professor I'Son, has been killed. And

so has to remain the case, here, in Shiloh, my name is Sonny Blackbones, I think you should start

calling me by that name too, especially if you want to stay here". "You're offering us a chance to

stay?" Wren was surprised. Sonny smiled to him. "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. Shiloh is

a safe haven for those running from Technoid. We're starting to grow in numbers, but we've also

come in the need to increase our security". Corso looked surprised. "What do you have in mind

Sonny? The security is stronger than ever after the bounty hunter visited". Gordon looked away. "So,

it was true? Duke Maddox sent Alexi to retrieve I'Son?, I mean Sonny Blackbones". Sonny saw how

the two newcomers struggled to get used to his new identity. "I wouldn't worry too much for now

Gordon, you'll get used to who I am soon enough. That is, if you made the call to stay?". Sonny had a

feeling he knew the reply already, and to not let them see his smile, he turned his back on them, and

faced the window. "We will stay Sonny, everything is better than what awaits if we return". Sonny

nodded. "Then, welcome to Shiloh. Corso", Corso saluted him. "Yes Sonny?" , "Make sure these two

are released and given living quarters to accommodate them, they posess knowledge that will come

in handy for us". As Sonny headed back to his ship, he was in deep thought. Bleylock had visited his

parents, not only once, but several times. It was cause for concern. He hadn't notified them in any

way of his faith, he had post phoned because he feared their dismay, their disappointment, when

they learned of his involvement in the catastrophy. But now, he knew it was time, Sonny called

Bennet. "Sonny, what can I do for you?" asked the blonde pirate. "Bennet, assemble the crew, and

make sure everyone is at their post. We're off to Akillian". " I'll see to it Sonny, when do you want to

leave?", " As soon as possible", "Ok, I'll start her up and have her ready to go". Sonny ended the call,

and headed to the ship, it was time to reveal the truth to the two that gave him life, his mother and

father…

Bleylock was mad. Not even such a simple task as abducting Blackbones and bringing him back to

Technoid had that imbesille Bonty hunter Alexi X managed to do. Bleylock knew, that if you

presented your case the right way, you could easily persuade I'Son to do whatever you asked him,

Sonny Blackbones was no different. Bleylock clenched his fists. It would have been so much easier if

Sonny had been brought to him in a weakend state, he didn't want to harm him, it had been in his

own best interest. Why couldn't he see that getting involved with this girl, Niobe, would only cause

trouble for him down the line? I'Son should have stuck to him, it would have saved him from all of

this pain and hardship. Bleylock would never admit it, but he missed I'Son. His love, the only one

whom he had ever had such deep feelings for. It was evident that he had done something to upset

I'Son, enough to make him pull away from him and finally, he lost him. If there was any chance at all,

that Bleylock could win I'Son back…, no, he needed to stop thinking of I'Son, it was past. I'Son had

turned into Sonny Blackbones now. But still, last time they were face to face, Bleylock had seen

traces of his love in the pirate. There was still a chance to get him back, all he needed to do, was to

isolate Sonny Blackbones from the pirates, and then work him till he understood what was good for

him. Bleylock knew he had to watch the pirate constantly to make sure the progress was as he

wanted. Bleylock rubbed his hands, he had planned it all in detail. Sonny would have better

accomodations when he finally captured him, than Alexi had given him. It wouldn't be necessary to

tie him up either, Bleylock had other ways to subdue him. He looked at the pictures of I'Son again,

and had them transformed into Sonny Blackbones. His features were harder, he needed to be

softened up, however, Bleylock was confident that Sonny would see reason and realize it was the

best for him what was about to happen, as soon as he was settled into his prison…

**concluding this now, due to a slight writersblock, it's a drag, cause I got some ideas as to what will **

**happen. All that is certain, is that Bleylock and Sonny will come face to face again, this time for a **

**longer talk than last. Keep reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The love of the mother and the father

The Black Manta landed softly on the snow of Akillian. Corso knew that whatever this was about, it

was important. Sonny had been tensed since the very start of the journey. It seemed that something

had haunted him for some time now, all Corso knew was that Magnus Blade, during his fight with

Sonny for the title of the leader, had said something that worried Sonny. Whatever that was, it had

caused Sonny to come to the one planet that really was the worst place for him to be. They both

knew Bleylock still resided here, and there was no one at this point that Sonny feared more. Corso

knew why, apart from Sonny himself, he was the only one that knew what had happened. Corso also

knew Bleylock wanted Sonny back, and if Sonny wouldn't come willingly, Bleylock would make him

by way of force. Corso had come to love Sonny dearly, the bond between them had grown since the

night he had spent with Sonny, it was almost impossible to get any closer than that to another

human being. For Corso, such strong bonds was a rarity. Especially among pirates. But it was a bond

that also made them both vulnerable. Corso had thought of how this effected them both. If anything

happened to him, Sonny would be left to suffer yet another devastating loss, he had already lost too

much, by losing his best friend and partner, his wife, his unborn child…it was hard to take in how

strong Sonny had to be mentally to cope with this, and still move on forward, but he had managed

to. Corso had to admire him for that. It took mental strength, and Sonny had proven himself to have

that. Corso also thought of the losses he himself had suffered. All of his fellow soliders in the

company he was part of was butchered, he was made the scape goat. He made it to Shiloh, and

became a pirate, then he met the love of his life. No one knew what had happened to her. Corso had

been devastated. Sonny had been there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on, just as he had

been there for Sonny, when Sonny needed to vent his frustration. Corso had helped Sonny through

the night mares he had because of what Bleylock did to him. Corso had, as a solider, learned

different ways to handle such things, and had trained Sonny in those teqniques. Corso had relaxed as

Sonny gradually learned to cope with the nightmares, and they got a full nights rest again. But still,

Sonny had his own personal ghosts to deal with. Guilt for what had happened haunted him, and he

always felt as he had a huge debt to pay to the society for what he had caused. Corso was watching

as Sonny got himself ready to go. Sonny wrapped himself in a black cloak, and put som googles on as

well as gloves. He needed to be careful now. "Sonny, are you sure you want to do this all alone?",

Corso asked him with a worried expression. "Corso, I have to. These people…they're very dear to me,

and I need to do whatever I can to protect them from harm. If Bleylock is visiting them on a regular

basis…" Sonny let the words hang in the air. Corso knew what he was getting at. They both knew

Bleylock and what he was capable of. Corso grabbed Sonny's arm, and pulled up his sleeve. Sonny

said nothing as Corso did this. He knew there was a good reason behind Corso's action. Corso held a

small device in his hand, wich he placed under the new transmitter they had given Sonny when they

instated him as their leader. Sonny had also gone through the branding process that day. All pirates

carried, either a tattoo of their brand, showing where they belonged, or a burn mark. As their chosen

leader, and not having received a tattoo earlier, had left Sonny with no choise in the matter. Rules

stated that the leader was to be branded by burn mark. That had happened less than 24 hours ago,

and it still pained Sonny a bit. Corso therefore gave him a mild painkiller, to help him focus on his

mission of the day. Before Sonny got ready, Corso had bandaged him in a way that would make the

wound hurt less if someone was to accidentally come to touch him in that area. "This is a panic

button Sonny, it will trigger, if anything happens to you. More spesifically, if you fall unconscious, it

will set of your distress signal and allow us to track you down fast". Sonny nodded, as Corso attached

it to his wrist. "Thanks Corso, I won't be long", Sonny put a helmet on and started the snowmobile.

Corso watched till Sonny was out of sight, then he closed the hatch, now they needed to wait until

Sonny returned.

Bleylock had once again checked the information his secret contact in Shiloh had given him. So, there

had been changes in the leadership amongst the pirates. Sonny Blackbones was focusing on learning

the truth of Technoids true ambitions and how they intended to rule supreme over the galaxy. Hah,

wishful thinking on Duke Maddox end. They didn't know it yet, but Bleylock was the next emperor.

He would succeed with his plan because he would have Sonny Blackbones. Well, Sonny Blackbones

for now anyway. Bleylock fully believed he would be able to reverse the process, of Sonny

Blackbones being the pirate that he was, and turning him back into I'Son. Bleylock had it all worked

out. His plan to rule the galaxy only had one weakspot as of now, he needed I'Son or Sonny

Blackbones expertise, in the field of science. There was indeed a huge flaw in his plan, to be

dependent on Blackbones in anything. There was no way Sonny Blackbones would do his bidding

willingly, so by all looks of it, he would have to force him. A silent alarm went off. Bleylock checked

what sector it came from. Then he brought up the videosurveillance for the sector. A smile played on

his lips when he saw the snowmobile that quickly cleared the area. When he realized who the driver

was, he smiled even wider. He ordered his droids out on the hunt. "Bring Sonny Blackbones in alive. I

got plans for him". As the droids left to pursue Sonny, Bleylock again turned to the screen. "I got

plans for you, but first, I need you to return to who you once was"…

It was truly sad to see Akillian this way. Sonny felt the guilt grab him by a chocke hold. This was a

green planet, so full of birds singing, or, at least that's how he remembered it. And Sun. That part he

didn't miss that much, Shiloh was close to the sun, and therefore always bright and sunny. Akillian

was icy cold now. In some areas, it was the mirror reflection of how he felt inside, after…Sonny

pushed the memories away, it was becoming harder and harder to keep the memories at bay. Maybe

he should ask someone to have those particular memories erased? It would make things easier, the

problem was only, that the process of erasing memories was not all that specific yet, he had asked

his best hackers to improve it. Sonny saw a clearing in the woods, this was as far as he could go by

the snowmobile, now he had to pull out the next part of his equipment, the snowshoes. All of a

sudden, he froze over. His whole body was in alert. He was not knew he had to act fast.

The techno droids were fast robots now. He put his sword in the quiver on his back, and got up. The

droids were closing in. Sonny slowly backed towards the forrest. He had played in this part of the

Akillian forrest as a young boy with his friends. If he could only get a little closer to the cave…, The

droids came closer. Sonny had removed his google as he put on his snowshoes, that didn't turn out

to be a good move as of now. The closest droid scanned him. Sonny tried to look away. Too late.

"Scan complete, searching archive, match found". Sonny felt his heartrate went up. "Alert, Alert.

Identification: Sonny Blackbones, pirate. Status: Wanted.". Sonny slowly backed up more as two

droids closed in on him. "Sonny Blackbones, you are under arrest". Sonny pulled down his googles. "I

don't think so", he said, as he turned around and ran for his life. Sonny knew the droids were in hot

pursuit. He tried to acess the cave unseen, knowing that he'd end up in his own parents garden that

way…

"General Bleylock, we've spotted Sonny Blackbones here on Akillian". "Really? How many men is

with him?", "He appears to be acting alone this time sir". Bleylock smiled. For Blackbones to be all

alone could only mean one thing. This was something he regarded as a personal matter. "Leave that

to me, I know where he's going. Prepare the room I asked, I'll make sure we take good care of our

"guest". Bleylock smiled an evil smile.

Sonny was running. He had to divert the droids from the way he planned to take. This was where it

came in handy to have local knowledge of the forest they were in. Sonny was doing a criss cross

pattern to throw the droids of his scent. He stopped a few seconds to catch his breath. They ran past

him. Sonny smiled. Good, it was time to head back. Sonny snuck back to the trail unseen. Then he

walked forward, because of his googles, he didn't see the invisible electric net. He went straight in it.

The high voltage was a shock to him, it threw him backwards… and struck him onconcious…

Evan had heard a strange noise from within the forest. He sighed, he was starting to grow old. He

hadn't heard that kind of noise since I'Son was young, and he and his friends were playing in there.

His son had been one that loved all living things, and especially the nature. He had loved being

outdoors, exploring, and asking questions. Evan found himself unable to answer most of the time.

I'Son had been sent to schools for the gifted youngsters. He got good grades, and had started school

before the kids his own age. Both he and Beth had known I'son was special, that he would become

something big, that had turned into being true. I'Son had gotten top grades, and got accepted into

Technoids program for gifted youngsters. By then, he was in his late teens. General Bleylock, a

representative of Technoid, had come to see them and their son. He offered I'Son the best possible

opourtunity with all the right schollarships and fundings for his studies. What Technoid and General

Bleylock asked of him, was that he devoted himself to the studies, and got the best possible grades. It

had been all too easy for I'Son to do that. Determination, he already had proven that he had, what

seemed to surprise them even more, was the focus. I'Son had graduated as best in his class,

Technoid had helped him move further, though, it meant that I'Son had to move to the Technoid

planet. He had done so, and become a brilliant scientist assistant. But I'Son had aspired to become

something more than that, he had asked Bleylock for help. Bleylock had helped the young man forth,

but something had changed. Evan had noticed the change in I'Son when he was home for visits. But

for some reason, I'Son wouldn't talk about it. Then came the day, when I'Son told them he was

bringing a special person with him for the holidays. They had met the sweet and loving Niobe. I'Son's

wife to be. They had been the perfect match to eachother. They had been so in love, with eyes for

none other than each other, still, it seemed I'Son was worried about something. Evan never could tell

what the problem was, and I'Son never told. Oh well, Evan sighed, it didn't really matter anymore

now, both I'Son and Niobe was killed six years earlier, in the catastrophy on Akillian, that caused the

eternal winter. Both Evan and his wife Beth, were teachers, in the primary school, it would hurt a lot

less than teaching young teens that would remind them of their diseased son…

Corso was on his way to the cabin when all of a sudden the lights on board started blinking red, and

an alarm signal went of. "Blasted", Corso swore as he went to the command center of the ship. They

had not had an alarm go of in months on board, and he was not all into the new alarm signals that

Sonny had installed when Magnus left. He had asked Sonny what the reason was for the changes.

"We don't know where Magnus went, but the fact is, he could return, and I'd rather not be taken by

surprise or have the ship hijacked because all the alarm codes and signals are the ones he used, so

we're setting new signals for everything". It had sounded like a good idea at the time, how was Sonny

to know that the new signals were unknown to him, and everyone else, in the hour of need? Corso

found the code book and checked the signal. It was a distress signal. But who's? Corso scoped

through the codebook, shivers ran down his spine when he saw who's signature signal it was. "Oh

No, Sonny". Corso imidiately sent out searchparties. "Find him and bring him safely back" was the

order given from the terrified deputy commander…

Sonny slowly came to. He wasn't outdoors anymore. In fact, he was lying in a warm bed, someone

had taken his clothes of him, and placed them on a chair beside the bed. Sonny took a closer look. He

still had underwear on, thank heavens for that. He knew it had to do with the past memories, other

than that, whoever had brought him here, had made sure to take well care of him. The covers were

warm and kept him from freezing. The door opened. Sonny looked up, and felt how the cold fear

gripped him. "Bleylock" he gasped, and the share instinct made him attempt to pull backwards as

Bleylock approached his bed. But, it was if his body didn't obey any command, Sonny started

sweating, and felt his pulse race as the fact dawned on him. Bleylock saw the fear was painted in his

face. "Relax Sonny, fear only makes it worse". Sonny was frightened. "What have you done to me".

Sonny was really scared by now, his body did not respond to anything, it was like he was chained to

the bed, with invisible chains. Bleylock sat down next to him. " Call it security measure Sonny, you're

far too valuable for me to let you go". Sonny felt very uncomfortable, as Bleylock placed his arms on

each side of his head. "What do you want with me Bleylock?", Bleylock heard from his breathing, the

stress he was under. " I want you Sonny, or rather, I want I'Son". Sonny shook his head. "If that is the

truth, then please, tell me what you did to me, and why." Bleylock could tell from sonny's voice that

he was scared. " Clam down Sonny and I'll tell you all you need to know, I'm not here to harm you".

To see if his words had any effect at all, and because he knew Sonny was unable to move away, he

gently placed his hand on Sonny's bare chest, directly above his heart. Sonny was clearly sweating

from anxiety. "Bleylock don't do this". Bleylock could feel Sonny's heartbeats. They were racing.

"Sonny, either make the effort to calm down, or you'll force me to give you something for it, I need

you to relax". "Why is that Bleylock? It's not like I could go anywhere" , "You wanted to know what I

did to keep you in this state Sonny?", Sonny looked at him, his hazels had a fire of hatred burning.

"Yes, why don't you tell me that?" , "Can't you guess?" , Sonny could. "You gave me something that

paralyzed me, the question now is, how long it will last". "Bravo Sonny, you're absolutely right, it was

the only way I could avoid hurting your body, by the used of handcuffs or tie you up". Bleylock

snuggled him. Sonny didn't like it, not one bit, but in his current state, he knew he was unable to

fight Bleylock. As long as he didn't know if Corso and his men were out looking for him, there was

nothing he could do. He sighed " Ok, Bleylock, you got me,I can't stop you, as of the time being, I'm

your prisoner, you're free to do what you want to me"…

The pirates were searching high and low. Corso had wanted to take part in the search, but the others

had said no. Untill Sonny was found and brought home, he was in charge. Corso had tried to contact

Sonny on his transmitter, a transmitter that should allow them to find him no matter where he was,

but it had been turned off. A clear indication that something had happened to him. "come on Sonny,

turn on your transmitter, and let us know you're still alive anyway". Corso felt the fear grip him. He

never should have let him go alone. Corso wondered what had happened. From what Sonny had told

him, he was known in this area. It should have been easy for him to get to where he was going. Corso

started to wonder. Could anyone have betrayed him? Let Bleylock and his men know of his visit and

where he was going, and followed him? If so, then Sonny was in grave problems. Bleylock could force

him to make metaflux for him again, he had his ways of persuation, even Sonny would be unable to

'fight that. Corso looked up to the clear sky as he stood outside the ship. "Sonny, wherever you are,

hang in there, we will find you, and we will free you"…

Bennet and Artie had stopped their snowmobiles as they found Sonny's parked in a forest area.

"Where could he be Bennet?", "It seems he continued on foot from here" said Bennet and pointed to

the ground where the prints from the snowshoes were visible. " Wherever he was going, it can't have

been far from here, let's follow the tracks and see if we can find him", good idea Bennet", the two

young pirates followed Sonny's trail. Not long after they were in a garden, behind a beautiful house.

"Come on Bennet. Let's get away from here" whispered Artie. The two pirates were about to bolt

when a voice behind them spoke. " You run and I'll shoot". They turned around to face the elderly

man. They both gasped. Even with the changes in his physical appearance, it was evident that this

man was related to Sonny. "Who are you?" the elderly man wanted to know. The two pirates

introduced themselves. The elderly man presented himself as Evan. "My wife Beth and I live here.

This used to be a lively house once, with our two kids laughing and running around, but since the

death of my son 6 years ago, a darkness has come over us". Bennet and Artie looked at each other.

Six years? It couldn't possibly be…?, "I'm sorry if I seem nosy for asking this, but do you have a

picture of your son?", Bennet had to know. "You lads fallow me inside, it's cold out here. I never had

a problem with the pirates, but I got a question my wife and I have started to wonder, and maybe

you two could answer it". Bennet and Artie followed the elderly man. "Why did you ask to see a

picture of his son?" Artie was confused. "Because Artie my boy, I have a feeling you'll find that this

was where Sonny intended to go. But I can't say for sure till I see the picture." The pirates were lead

to a cosy living room. Two blonde women, one slightly younger than Sonny, sat in the living room.

"Please, have a seat lads" said Evan and gestured to the sofa. Bennet and Artie sat down as Evan

went to get the photo. He found a framed picture of a young man, smiling with a ginger haired

woman in his arms. "This is one of the last pictures ever taken of our son" he said with a sad smile.

" He had the whole future ahead of himself, and then, the accident claimed both his life, as well as

his wife and their unborn child". Evan struggled to hold back the tear. Bennet grew pale as he looked

at it. "Artie, do you see what I see?" Artie was as shocked as Bennet. "It's …", Evan was all of a

sudden tense. "His name was I'Son, if that is of any help". Bennet looked at him. "Pardon me if I may

seem a bit rude for asking this question, but did you ever get his remains after the accident?" , "They

bought us a box containing his and his wife's ashes, but nothing to identify them by, why do you ask

this?". Both women had also come over to them. "Evan, what is this about?", Beth, an elderly, but

graceful woman, looked at her husband. The sorrow I'Son's supposed death had left, was evident.

"This may sound odd, but have any of you seen the wanted poster on the pirate named Sonny

Blackbones?", "Why yes, how come?" asked Kathy, I'Son's younger sister. Bennet could tell that Evan

held his breath. " If you don't mind, I'll call our deputy commander to come here. You see, this is kind

of hard to tell, you might think this is a cruel joke, but I'Son is not dead. He survived the explotion, he

came to us on Shiloh six years ago, and has been with us ever since, although we don't know him by

that name for protective reasons. Our deputy commander, Corso, is better to tell you this than me".

"I can't belive it, I'Son is alive?" said Kathy, it was too much for her mother, who started crying.

"I'Son, he's alive, but where is he?" , "It seemed he was headed here, but we lost his trail when his

distress signal went off", said Artie. "Distress signal? Sounds like I'Son has become a man of

importance to the pirates as well?", Bennet nodded. "He has, he's our leader". Evan looked

thoughtfully at him. "You asked if we knew of Sonny Blackbones, why was that?". Bennet took a

deep breath, and pulled a photo of Sonny from his pocket. "Place this picture of Sonny beside the

one of your son and I think you'll see why". He smiled. The elderly man did so. He gasped. "No

wonder I thought the pirate looked familiar" he said. "Why Evan?" asked his wife. Kathy looked at

the pictures, "You're right dad, I'Son had to change to become one of the pirates mom, and it's

probably the safest for him". "How come dear?" Beth was confused. Evan lay his arms around his

wife. "Honey, I'son turned into someone we know is wanted. I'Son is Sonny Blackbones"…

Sonny had hoped the effect of the potion Bleylock had given him would wear off. Apparantly, his luck

had run out. Bleylock had a new syringe ready, to give him a new dose as soon as the old one wore a

little more off. Bleylock clearly had his own plans for him. But this time, he had taken excellent care

of him. He had helped Sonny sit up, and talked to him. Sonny had the full use of his arms, but his legs

would not hold him. Bleylock sat behind him, and gently massaged his neck. "You know Sonny, if you

do as I ask of you, you won't have to worry about anything, I'll protect you from any harm, even

technoid. All you need to do, is to agree to what I ask". Sonny tried to relax, Bleylock had made sure

he got food and kept him company while he ate. "What is it that you want from me Bleylock?" he

finally asked. "Not much, just two little things", "You forget that I know you Bleylock, two little things

always mean something more serious than it sounds like", "a bit cynical are we not Sonny?",

"possibly, still, you haven't told me what those things are?", Bleylock laughed, and bent forwards to

catch Sonny by complete surprise, while he kissed him, deeply. Sonny jolted backwards, freeing

himself from Bleylocks grip. "Now, what was that for?" he asked Bleylock in an angry tone. "Calm

down Sonny, that was the first little thing I want from you". Sonny frowned. "From the looks and feel

to it, it's not just a little thing you're asking of me here, what happens if I say no to your offer?" he

asked. " I don't think you would, you see Sonny, right now, you depend on me to take care of you,

and what I want in return, is you, in my bed, next to me at night, to hold you in my arms, for things to

be as they once were". Bleylocks voice was dreamy. Sonny could tell, even without looking, that

Bleylock thought of happier days. "Bleylock, you can't hope for that, there was good reasons why

things ended between us…", "and the main cause for that is gone Sonny, you're free to come back

now", Bleylock sounded confident. "No Bleylock, you know I won't", Bleylock dropped the subject for

the time being. Sonny looked at him "You mentioned two reasons, what was the other?", "That one

you will do for me, one way or the other", smiled Bleylock. Sonny did not find his smile very

comforting. "That depends". "It's really quite simple Sonny, you will make me some metaflux".Sonny

looked at him. "Never Bleylock, I saw the trouble it caused the first time. I'm not doing it", "Oh but

you will sonny". " I doubt it, and you can't make me Bleylock". "Oh yes I can Sonny, it's either one of

the two options above, or you risk losing you parents and your sister"…

Corso had arrived at Sonny's parents home. Sonny's mother had been crying all the time since she

learned the news that her son was still alive. Now that Corso had told them more on what they

needed to know, they were trying to figure out what had happened to him. "We found his

snowmobile near the forest just of this area, he must be close by", said Artie. " You think he could be

injured?" Beth was worried. "The strange thing is that his transmitter has been turned of. It does not

effect the distress signal, but it makes tracking him more difficult. The fact that it's turned off, either

suggests it's been smashed, or someone captured him". Corso was thinking. "But who would be out

to capture him?", Corso looked at Kathy, "I don't know what you think of General Bleylock after what

I've told you about him and the bonds to your brother, but he is our number one suspect.", "I always

knew I'Son was hiding something, but this? Why couldn't he tell us?" asked Beth with red eyes from

all the tears. " He wanted to spare you that pain, believe me, it was by share coincidence I got the

story out of him" said Corso. "Haven't you betrayed Sonny's trust by telling this openly Corso?",

Corso shook his head. "No, this is something Sonny said he would have told them if he got the

chance, but we need to go looking for him". Evan turned around. "if he's been taken by general

Bleylock, and held prisoner in his home, you will need this one to reach him", he said and presented

Corso with a keycard. Corso thanked him. "We'll be coming back here as soon as we've freed Sonny,

you'll get to meet him soon" said Corso to the nice family, before they drove off on the silent

snowmobiles of theirs. A quick search through the forest, led them to find the place where the

invicible net had knocked Sonny unconscious. "Corso, look here" said Artie and picked up Sonny's

transmitter, unharmed. Corso sighed, and looked at tracks in the snow. "Technodroids" he said. " At

least we now know what happened" said Bennet, stratching his chin. "Yes, now we need to find

Bleylock's home, and find out where he keeps Sonny prisoner, then comes the hard part". "What

hard part?" asked Artie. "To free Sonny from his prison"….

End of chapter 14, because the next is a very Bleylock sentered chapter, if you hate Bleylock, you'll

probably hate this chapter, but is is necessary to write, to explain the complex relation between

Bleylock and Sonny when he was still I'Son and the now. Anyway, hope you liked the introduction of

Sonny's parents, there is an obvious reunion of this family and many explanations to be made, so do

please rewiew, I need your help to improve the story even more,especially now when the writers

block is starting to come forth more and more.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bleylock's plan

Sonny decided to try moving again. He didn't know what substance Bleylock had injected him with,

but he knew he didn't want that in his system for too long. Bleylock was lying behind him in the bed,

sleeping. It had not mattered if Sonny disagreed or not, Bleylock had lied down behind him, and

locked his arms round his waist. For what? Sonny didn't know, but he had a feeling that is was to

keep an eye on him, and prevent him escaping. Sonny had noticed the low security here, it would

have been easy to leave, that probably had crossed Bleylocks mind too, and was likely the reason

this behavior of his. Bleylock was not one to give up on his dreams easy. And as stupid as it was,

Sonny realized that he still played a big part in Bleylocks dreams. It dawned on him just how bad the

break up had effected Bleylock, maybe he had made a wrong choise? " get real Sonny, you had no

other choise" he said to himself. Bleylock should have moved on, like he did. Yet, Sonny knew that

this proud solider was a hard nut to crack. It had taken him a long time too, to get Bleylock to lift the

curtains and reveal what lie behind them. Sonny realized why Bleylock had fallen in love with him. It

was not because of weakness, more so for his strength. Not physical strength, but mental. Bleylock

had seen where he was going,long before he had, and had nurtured the growing bond between the

aspiring scientist and himself. It struck Sonny, that Bleylock had put him in connection with all the

right people for a reason. But what was unclear, was the reason. Sonny hoped to use the questions

that prevented him from falling asleep in Bleylocks arms, as a background for the conversations he

feared he would have to have with Bleylock until his men found him. He had lost his transmitter

when the voltage of the invicible net struck him at full power. All he knew was that the technoid

droids had seemingly chased him straight into a trap, afterwards they had brought him here, and

Bleylock had injected him with a substance that would partially paralyze him, to keep him there. The

question Sonny wondered was, where was there? Could this be Bleylocks home? Sonny couldn't tell

for sure, as he remembered it, Bleylock more or less lived in his office, he had his clothes there, his

personals, even his portrait was there, Sonny had seen it sometime he delivered the reports on a

project he'd been working solo. Bleylock had been very pleased with that, and they had gone out to

eat to celebrate it, after that, they had gone to Bleylocks appartement and had a most blissfull night.

Sonny let the memories flow before his inner eye. Not all had been bad with Bleylock either, the time

they were a couple, had made Bleylock come out of his shell and smile more, Sonny knew he had

been the reason for that. He had challenged his lover times and times over, and slowly pulled him

out of his confinement and into the world of the living. Bleylock had at first introduced him to people

as a friend, and helped him establish the necessary contacts to get the help needed to develop as a

scientist in his chosen field of expertise. Sonny had worked hard, both in the lab and in the school,

and his results had been amazing. He remained a top grade student, wich made Bleylock very

pleased. Bleylock had looked after him in his freshman year, and made sure he always had the

equipment he needed for his studies and his research. Sometimes, Sonny would do small tasks for

Bleylock, when he asked for help with things. But gradually, things developed. Sonny would come to

his appartement with things, or Bleylock would come down to his lab and they would eat there.

Sonny knew Bleylock kept a list on what his favourites were in foods and drinks. Not that it was in

anyway hard to find out. Bleylock had asked him, and Sonny had told him. Bleylock had surprised him

at the end of his first year on the Technoid planet, by taking him for a special picnic, Sonny had

agreed, it would be nice to get out of the lab and into fresh air for once, that was when Bleylock had

seduced him the first time. Sonny had been insecure, but Bleylock had managed to bring out the wild

side in him, and thus their relationship had started. Bleylock had seen to it that he often came to get

him in the lab after hours, or authorized Sonny's overtime, making sure he was payed for it. Sonny

tried moving his feet again, there, finally, he had control of his legs, now he needed to get out of

here, and fast. If Bleylock threatened his parents, he had to stop him somehow. He didn't know how,

but he had to find a way. Carefully, to avoid waking Bleylock, he freed himself from Bleylocks arm

and gently got on his feet, He dressed himself with his clothes as quickly as possible. Then he was

ready to leave, He looked at Bleylock. "Goodbye Bleylock, our talks are interesting, but not to the

point of me staying here". He snuck out the door….

The pirates had spotted the home of General Bleylock. "Do you think Sonny's held here?, it doesn't

look like much of a prison" said Bennet, as he scratched his head. "Looks can be deciving Bennet, you

know that as well as I do" retorted Corso as he aimed his binoculars at the house. "The guarding is

very low, I'd expect it to be higher if they held sonny here". , "maybe that's just what they want us to

think, or could he have found a new way to subdue Sonny? To keep him from fleeing?" wondered

Artie. "You might be on to something there Artie" said Corso thoughtfully. " I recall Sonny telling me

that he took interest in all projects that involved the use of substances that could fully or partially

paralyze a human being for a given timeline…" , " Do you think Bleylock could have done that to

Sonny Corso?" Bennet wondered. "It's possible, he had the skills to do that, Sonny thought him that

personally". "We need to get in there and find out if Sonny's there and if not, if there is any clues as

to his current whereabouts". All pirates nodded, if sonny was not found here, they feared something

bad had happened to him. Slowly, they made their way towards the house...

This house was a maze, Sonny was starting to grow frustrated. This was his fifth attempt, only to find

that he had ended back at his starting point. Sonny heard Bleylock move in the bed in the bedroom

that served as his prison. He held his breath, hoping that Bleylock would fall asleep again. He

carefully moved towards the door, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Out for a midnight walk

Sonny?" whispered Bleylock in his ear, as he held his gun against Sonny's back and lead him back to

the room. There, he ordered Sonny to undress again. "I don't want to hurt you Sonny, but if you keep

insisting on acting like this, you give me no choice" he said as he approached Sonny, who had

followed his orders, "Now, lay down on the bed Sonny, back against me, so I can give you a new

**shot" said Bleylock and prepared a syringe. Sonny had no choise but to do as he was told. **

"**Bleylock, **please, think it through what you're doing to me. Too many of those shots in a given time

can cause permanent paralyzes". Bleylock was unaffected by Sonny's pleade. "You know I can't let you go

Sonny, you're far too valuable". Sonny knew he had no choise as Bleylock orderd him to lie down on

the bed, "please Bleylock, don't do this to me", he begged as Bleylock prepared to give him a new

injection, Bleylock placed his hand on Sonny's back. "I'm sorry Sonny, but not tonight" he said, and

he pressed the syringe into Sonny's arm, Sonny was desperately trying to find a way to escape, but

Bleylock was guarding him like a hawk. Soon, Sonny felt his legs numb, and he knew Bleylock had

won. Bleylock slid down next to him once again, and placed his arms around him in a tight grip. "You

won't escape me again Sonny Blackbones" said Bleylock as he tightened his grip on Sonny. "You're

mine,and you'll stay mine". Sonny closed his eyes, as he lay down, defeated. Bleylock had won it

seemed. Sonny worried for Corso and his men, how would they move on without him? And what of

his parents and his sister? Sonny knew them to be in danger too. "I'm sorry Corso.." he whispered as

the tears escaped his eyes, never had Sonny felt more alone…

The pirates had reached the house, "Artie, disarm the alarm" said Corso. Once that was taken care

off, they snuck inside. Corso had somehow secured the plans of Bleylocks house, and they used a

heat seeking scanner to find any trace of sonny, if he was here. The scanner indicated two

individuals, one level up, in the same room. "Do you think Sonny could be one of them?" Asked

Bennet. "We won't know until we look" retorted Corso. They moved as quickly as they could. The

security was virtually none excistent. How come they all wondered. "It's almost as it is made to seem

like an unlikely place to hold a prisoner as valuable as Sonny", Corso thought loud. They got out of

the basement, and upstairs. " Corso, look" whispered Artie and pointed to the floor. Corso quickly

grabbed the item. It was Sonny's bracelet. "He'd never take that of willingly" whispered Bennet.

Corso agreed. "This is the place, they're holding him locked up in here somewhere, let's find him and

get him out of here". "Where do we go afterwards?" asked Artie. "To the original destination of

Sonny's journey, he'll be safe there while we deal with things", said Corso. They quickly advanced

towards the bedroom that had the strong signature of two individuals. Corso quickly opened the

door. He imideately saw Sonny's clothes, and knew he was in here. "We've found him" he whispered,

and waved them into the room, and then closed the door. Then the shock hit them…

Corso shook the shock of, Sonny was not alone in the bed. Bleylock lie next to him, with a firm grip

around his waist. "What do we do?" asked Bennet. This was a new situation. Corso snuck over, and

gently shook Sonny by the shoulder. He woke instantly. "Corso?", "Sssshh, not a word, how do we

remove you from Bleylocks grasp?", Sonny realized the danger in the situation. "it's worse than that.

He gave me an injection that partly paralyzed me, I can't walk" he silently said. The pirates gasped.

"No, that can't be…" said Bennet, in a low tone. "I'm afraid so" retorted Sonny, Corso was in a bind.

There was absolutely no way he would leave Sonny here, they had to get him out of here, and now,

but how to transport him. All of a sudden, it struck him. " I'll carry Sonny on my back, but we leave no

one behind." Artie had already though of a way to make Bleylock let go of Sonny. "I'll use this device,

to pull Bleylocks arms away from him, be ready to lift him Corso", Artie said as he started the process

of releasing Bleylocks grip on Sonny. Corso and Bennet quickly grabbed hold of Sonny and lifted him

from the bed as soon as he was free from Bleylocks grasp. They helped him get dressed and readied

to leave. "Here, you might want these back" said Corso and handed him his transmitter and his

bracelet. "Thank you Corso, I have felt a bit naked without them" said Sonny and put them back on.

Then Bennet helped Sonny onto Corso's back. They snuck out as quickly as they could. Corso didn't

mind the added weight, the alternative was not an option, They had come here to rescue Sonny, and

now they were taking him to safety. Soon after, they found their snowmobiles, and headed back to

Sonny's parents home…

Sonny was exhausted and fell asleep during the trip. Corso had placed him in front of him on the

snowmobile, and held him securely in place. Sonny was still sleeping when they arrived at Sonny's

parents house, neither Beth, Evan or Kathy had slept, they were still in a state of shock to learn the

truth, now Evan looked out the window, "They're back, and now there is four of them", "did they

find I'Son?" Kathy was having struggles accepting her brothers new name. Evan rushed outside and

Corso turned of the snowmobile. "Oh my god Corso, is he allright? They didn't hurt him did they?",

"He's fine Evan, just exhausted and deprived of sleep due to the stress" smiled Corso as he carefully

lifted Sonny into his arms. "Here, let me take him" said Evan and reached out and took Sonny from

Corso's arms, Beth and Kathy both looked at him. "There's no doubt" said Kathy, "It's really I'Son,

he's alive". Evan nodded and carried him inside, to his old room,and carefully placed him on the bed.

Then he sat down beside him. "Changed, but he's still my son, a father always recognize their own

kids", he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. The pirates stepped back and let Sonny's parents and

sister care for him. Evan walked over to them. "Thank you so much for saving my son from that

monster" he said. The old man struggled to hide his tears. "He might stay in bed for hours, Bleylock

injected him with a substance that temporarily partially paralyzed him, he'll be fine, but it takes

sometime to wear off he said" warned Corso the old man. "Don't you worry, he's in the best care,

we'll take care of him", The older man showed the pirates to a room," here, you lay down and get

some sleep, it's not much, but it's the least we can do for you, you've give us our son back. That is

something I never even dared dream of." , "Thank you sir" said Corso with a smile. "You do know he's

going with us back to Shiloh don't you?", Evan nodded. "He will have to, he won't be safe here for

long, Bleylock will come looking for him. You keep him as safe as you can ok?". Corso nodded, as he

lay down to sleep. Sonny was safely guarded, they could talk in a few hours….

Sonny woke up. He expected to find Bleylock standing over him, but he was nowhere in sight. As the

mist in his eyes cleared, he still thought he'd find himself in Bleylocks house again, but, this wasn't his

house. It seemed familiar. He looked up as the door opened. His body froze into alert, Had Bleylock

moved him while he slept? Had they given him a sleeping agent to make him unaware of where they

had taken him? Sonny felt his muscles tensed, he could feel that the effect of the injection Bleylock

had given him, had not worn off yet, Sonny feared that Bleylock would come walking in that door to

give him a new one, to keep him in this disabled state, and prolong his captivity. But, in the door

came… "Corso!", Sonny imideately relaxed. Corso smiled and sat down next to him and pulled him

into a hug. "How are you feeling Sonny?" he asked. "Better, but still tired" retorted Sonny. "As to be

expected", nodded Corso, Sonny looked around, the room seemed very familiar, as if he had been

here before. "Corso, where are we?" he asked. Corso smiled. "Don't you know?". Sonny knew he

should remember, but for some reason, maybe because he was so tired, he didn't. "It's familiar, but I

can't place it". Corso nodded. "Sonny, outside that door, there are three people that care a great

deal about you, that will clue you in to where you are. Since they learned of your past 6 years last

night, they've been waiting for you to wake up, to talk to you, and make sure it's really you, they

thought they had lost you". Sonny realized where they were. "My parents house" he said

thoughtfully. Corso nodded. "Yes Sonny, I've told them what I guessed you wanted to talk to them

about, but do fill in the blanks if I left some. I'll leave you with them now", he said as he rose from

the bed. He hugged Sonny again, as he let his parents and sister enter the room. Sonny leaned with

his back against the pillows as they came towards him. Six long years had passed since he saw them

last. Kathy had been in medical school, his mother was a librarian and his father a school teacher.

How was he going to tell them of what had happened to Niobe and their child, to explain his guilt in

the catastrophy that had left en eternal winter over the planet? He didn't know, he feared they

would recent him for it. "I'Son", his sister, Kathy sat down next to him. "Littlesister" Sonny whispered

and embraced her, as Beth, his mother and Evan, his father also sat down, it was evident for all who

wondered where the pirate leaders breaking point was, that this was it. Sonny placed his hands

before his face, bent forwards and started crying, suppressed tears, for all he had lost, the feelings he

had kept at bay for so long, it was like a river. And here, in his hour of need, his family of three, all

pulled him into their arms, to hug him and comfort him. "Hush now Sonny, it's allright, let it out, it

seems you have harbored these emotions for long enough" whispered his father. Sonny looked up,

had he heard right? Had his father called him Sonny, his new name? "Dad, I…", " All Is ok Sonny, we

know, don't waste your strength on explanations now, we understand, all of us.." All three of them

smiled back at him. Sonny tried one more time. "How did you know my new identity?". Beth was

doing the talking. "None of us said it out loud, but we knew when we saw the wanted poster. We

knew why you couldn't make contact." Sonny had a hard time believeing what he heard. "I should

have let you know sooner..". Evan shook his head. "There were reasons why you couldn't Sonny, we

know those reasons now, Corso told us of what you told him. Bleylock framed you, he framed your

partner, you were every bit as much a victim in this as the rest of us". "But I never should have

dropped the sphere with the metaflux". Now Kathy looked at him "I'Son, you're my brother, the only

brother I have, and I will not have you blame yourself for this, I know you, you didn't do this on

purpose, that was an accident, now, you're paying the price for it, by blaming yourself everyday."

She smiled and hugged him. Sonny looked down. "I should be happy to be here, but after what

happened, Akillian has become a place of bad memories for me. I…I lost everything here, my family,

my partner, my friends… all because of Bleylock and Technoid's desire for more of what they already

posess too much of, power". Sonny and his sister and parents were enganged in a longlasting

conversation…

Bleylock slowly woke up. He had plans not to let Sonny get away from things today. Sonny had

managed to stall the inevitable so far, by saying he was not ready. Bleylock knew he recented the

bare idea of the two of them getting physical with eachother. To Sonny, any activity of the kind,

would be rape. To bleylock, no matter how Sonny saw it, it wouldn't be like that. Bleylock thought of

the past. Sonny had the looks already the first time they met. Bleylock remembered how he had

come to Sonny's school to evaluate the top grade students. Sonny, who wore glases back in the days

when he was still I'Son, had not been the one that stood the most out. Infact, he had not said much,

but focused on his lab report. Bleylock could easily have missed him, if it hadn't been for the teacher

that pointed out how methodic and accurate I'Son was. "I wonder how he would react if his grades

were ever below an A" the teacher said. "Has that never happened?" Bleylock had asked. "With most

students yes, but I'Son is different. But in a good way. I don't know how he does it, but he has time to

spend with his friends, and still, his assignments are spotless, nothing to put my finger at for 3 years

now, and that is when he became my student". Bleylock rubbed his chin. "Very interesting, he

sounds very determined on his goals", the teacher agreed. "He indeed is, I tell you one thing General,

he can achieve great things, given he has the right support and help surrounding him.", "Well, I'll

speak with his parents, such a talent can not go to waste". Bleylock had followed up. Beth and Evan,

two good parents with two children, had greeted him and talked to him about their sons future. I'Son

had been out with friends. Bleylock had stayed until he got to meet the boy. Bleylock still

remembered how I'Son's beauty had struck him. The boy was tall, and slim built, as his father. His

blonde hair had a very boyish look and he wore training outfit when he came in. "Dad, can I talk to

you bout something…uhm…" I'son had stopped in the doorway as he saw they had guests. "Sit down

for a few minutes I'Son, we got something important to talk to you about" said his father. "Ehm, do

you mind if I took a quick shower first? I smell of sweat from running" he said with a sheepish smile.

His parents had looked at Bleylock. "Well off course, if it would make you feel more comfortable"

said Bleylock generously. I'Son had nodded, his green eyes shone with a curious interest. Bleylock

could not explain why, but something about this teen had made him aware of all he did, and small

details like the colour of his eyes had been picked up. "Thank you, I'll be quick" said I'Son as he

hurried off. It had been worth the ten extra minutes. I'Son had returned quickly, as promised, his

blonde hair slightly wet, but not dripping, he was wearing a pair of nice fitted jeans, that showed of

his athletic figure and a t- shirt. He stopped in front of General Bleylock, with a polite smile. "It's an

honour to meet you General Bleylock", "Likewise I'Son, why don't you sit down, we have important

matters to discuss". I'Son had sat down. He knew that the reason for the Generals visit had to do

with school. Bleylock had told them of his grades and how this had impressed his teahcers. Especially

the teacher that had called him in to acess I'Son for the Technoids scholastic program. "It is rare to

see young women and men with the same scholastic achievements as I'Son, wich is why Technoid

would like to go in and sponsor his further education, in whatever direction he may want to go". His

parents had been thrilled. I'Son hadn't said much, it struck Bleylock that he was accessing the

situation himself, looking for a flaw. "Any preset expectations or am I free to choose any direction I

want to go?" he had finally asked. "You're free to do as you please I'Son, as long as you continue the

devotion to your grades as you have done up till now, from what I can see, the world lies at your

feet, not many will have the same chance as you are getting, so the question is, do you need time to

think of this offer, on being accepted into the university on the Technoid planet, wich does involve

that you'll have to move away for some time, but the opourtunities are endless, or do you need time

to think?" he had asked the boy. I'Son had scrathed his chin as he though, a character trade that also

Sonny possessed. "Ok, it's too good to pass on, I'll accept". With that, the deal had been sealed. But

one last surprise had remained. Bleylock had looked at I'Son before he asked. "I notice that you're

quite athletic I'Son, are you thinking of studies with in the line of sport?", I'Son shook his head. "No,

my interest lies elsewhere within scholastic achevements. I have had an idea on where I wanted to

go for sometime now, unlike most of my peers in school, my plan involves further studies and a load

of hard work", Bleylock had seen the determination to succeed in I'Son's green eyes. " That is most

impressive, as most youngsters your age are not, may I ask where you're planning to go?", I'Son had

smiled, not a polite smile, but a genuine and real one. " I've decided to go for science studies, the

way I see it, there is work to be found and jobsecurity for the future, sports is something I can do on

the side, but not the thing that will put food on the table". The answer had surprised them all. A

week later, Bleylock had bid I'Son welcome to the technoid planet. He had promised I'Son's parents

to look after him, being so far away from home. Not that it had been necessary. I'Son made friends

quickly, but had stayed dedicated to his studies. The freshman year, the students was not allowed in

other labs than the universitylabs. Bleylock had no acess to that part of the planet, but he had

managed to help I'Son anyway, by creating a lab for him elsewhere. He couldn't take him to

technoids own labs yet,so they had to improvise. However, I'son seemed to be able to work under

most any condition. Bleylock had observed him more than once. Even homework and small

assignments described in his books, wich wasn't needed to do, I'Son still tested, and sometimes

enhanced. Bleylock was amazed. But at the same time, he started to develop feelings for the young

man. He had taken him to football matches, as he found out that I'Son had an interest in galactik

Football, and played with friends at school. He had seen them one time. I'Son had been a great

defender, always on the ball, there was no way you got past him with ease, I'Son was a teamplayer,

and was loved by his friends. Even the young females would give the blonde defender long looks, but

I'Son didn't seem interested. He was here to study, and that was his focal point. Bleylock had come

across him once when he had pulled through with no sleep for more than 48 hours, a dare from his

friends in school. Bleylock knew that he was unaware, but he had been unable to resist the

temptation,and had kissed him. He had felt so soft, and Bleylock knew he had to have him. But he

wouldn't force I'Son, he wanted him to come from his own free will. Bleylock had planned how to,

and had, without I'Son knowing of it, courted him, and seduced him in secret. Also, a slow progress,

where Bleylock slowly isolated him from his friends, had begun. Untill Bleylock had come clean with

I'Son and told him what he wanted. I'Son had been shocked, it had taken him some time to process

the whole idea of this, but, in the end, he had given in. Bleylock still remembered how the first time

had been. I'Son had been nervous, as was understandable, but he had let it happen. Bleylock had

treated him with care, taken care of him, and cared for him, they had kept their relationship a secret

to everyone, to protect I'Son. But Bleylock had enjoyed their nights of passion, being able to hold

I'Son in his arms after they were done, and feeling happy for the first time in his life. The love he had

for I'Son was returned, I'Son had knocked down his defiensive lines, little by little, and made him

come out in the open. Bleylock truly had thought that it would last, he had been wrong. After I'Son's

senior year, he had been a bit unhappy with his grades in one subject, being as driven as I'Son was,

Bleylock knew I'Son was not going to settle for the grade he felt was below standard for him. I'Son

had taken that class over again, and that was when he meet Niobe. They didn't know then, but she

was his future wife to be. I'Son had struggled in the beginning, being in a relationship with Bleylock,

who loved him dearly, protected and took care of him, and his new feelings for the girl. I'Son had

tried to deal with it, but it had not worked out like that. He had fallen in love with Niobe, deeply, and

irrevericble. It had not felt right for him to stay in the relationship that he had felt slowly had faded.

Bleylock knew that I'Son cared for him still, he just didn't care at the same level Bleylock had cared

for him. It had been a struggle for I'Son to tell him, and break up, but he had done so. Bleylock

clenched his fists, as he woke, and found that Sonny was gone, as was his clothes. The cursed pirates.

How had they found them? Not that it mattered, Bleylock would get them,and Sonny would soon be

his again. He should know by now that bleylock always got what he wanted. Last time, Sonny had lost

his wife and their unborn child,the time before that, he had experienced Bleylocks wrath first hand,

physically on his own body. Bleylock could still remember the cries of pain that had come from I'Son

as he had tied his arms to the bed and hit him with the belt. His pleads for him to stop had been in

vain. His cries of pain had matched the ones Bleylock had felt inside when I'Son broke up. But

Bleylock had learned to harness his rage since then. He needed Sonny, to create more metaflux, The

dumb professor labnor, didn't know the process of manufacture, that was clearly Sonny's doing, Off

course he should have figured that. Well, it was not too late yet, all he needed to do, was to get

Sonny's parents, as sentimental as Sonny was, he would do Bleylocks bidding if it would save them,

he'd even give himself up to save them. Two for the price of one. Bleylock grinned evil, as he started

to plan how to get back at Sonny for illuding him this time…

**End chapter 15. I wanted to focus on the past and present at this point, for Bleylock and Sonny, to **

**give the reader a better understanding of how such a tremendous hatred Bleylock feels towards **

**Sonny occurred, and why Bleylock is unable to move forward from that point. Hate is a strong **

**emotion, such is love, and they will remain a focal point in the chapters to follow, it's a twisted **

**form of yin and yang, where I see bleylock as the black (hate) and Sonny as the white( love), and **

**how these two melt together. Hope you liked this chapter, it was hard to do, and is rewritten **

**several times, but because there are elements in here that needs to be put forth, to better **

**understand why Sonny has become the man he has. Drop me a rewiew to tell me what you think **

**of this chapter please.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hopes

Sonny was taking a walk with the family dog, Buster. Buster was old, he had been the family dog

since Sonny's own childhood, but still, he could act like a little puppy. Sonny was thinking of the

past as he wandered the woods. He had left early, before anyone woke up, and left a message on

the table, that they could reach him on his transmitter if they needed him. Right now, he needed

some alone time, time to gather his thoughts, and make a plan as to how to execute the next stage

of his reason for beeing here. He knew things were about to change for all eternity when they

returned to Shiloe. There was the ceremony for the new pirate leader, he knew he was to be

separated from his men for a short time, to be trained for this role. Who was to train him, he didn't

know, it would remain a secret untill they met. Then there was the process of the branding. He

knew it would be painfull. Somehow, he felt like kettle beeing rounded up when it came to that

part. Some pirates wore a tatto, the same emblem as the football team of theirs. Sonny had thought

a lot about that. The pirates never won the football matches, but still, they were incredibly popular.

Sonny had suggested that they should focus on fair play, since they couldn't play with flux. It

wasn't like the pirates didn't have flux, they did, The seed of shiloe, but the energy could be traced.

It would give up their hiding place, and the second reason was that it was too violent in nature.

None of the players could harness it, if they used it, dangerous situations would occur and put not

only the pirate that used it, but also the bystanders at great risk. Sonny was the one that had actively

taken interrest in the team. Magnus Blade never really seemed to care. Not so strange really, as the

only thing he cared about, was his own wealth. That had been his downfall. The pirates off course

needed the money, but they also had a strong desire to know the truth about their loved ones and

families that had become Technoids victims. They wanted the truth on what the real mission of this

cursed company was. Sonny understood them. He shared that desire, and hunger for the truth. But,

he had also sworn to make penance on the damage he had caused to his home planet Akillian.

There was no way he could turn the clock back, and correct his mistake, if he was to do anything at

all, he needed to work to make things better in the future. Being a wanted man had not made him stop his efforts. On the contrary, it had made him work harder. The odds was stacked against him,

but he wanted revenge for what had happened to Niobe and their child.

Niobe... it had been six years now, close to seven, since she and the baby was killed. He should

have dealth with this pain now, but it still hurt everybit as bad as before. Sonny closed his eyes and

sat down on a rock, he remembered the sparkle in her eyes, when they met his, her soft voice, her

warm embraces and the kisses. The memories overflooded him again. A particular memory

surfaced before his inner eye. Their three year weddingday. It was shortly after the metaflux project

had commenced. Sonny had been tense when he came home from work that day. Bleylock had

clearly made advances towards him this day, asking him to join him and clamp and some other

scientists for drinks later that night. It being a friday, no one saw anything strange in this invitation.

No one but Sonny himself. He had capture Bleylocks eyes when he said this. He had seen the evil

glowing in his eyes. Sonny knew, with no question in his mind, that if he joined them without his

wife, Bleylock would get him drunk, pretend to drive him home, and then... Sonny had shaken the

thought off. « No, sorry, but I got plans with my wife, it's our third anniversary today», he simply

responded. He had seen the hatered that blushed up in Bleylocks eyes everytime his wife was

mentioned. Sonny knew Bleylock blamed her for him breaking up with him. Sonny knew things to

be differently, but knew it would be futile to discuss the matter with Bleylock. Bleylock had made

up his mind about things, and there was absolutely nothing anyone could say or do, that would

make him see things differently. They had finished up, and closed down work for the day. When

Sonny came home, Niobe had embraced him warmly, like she always did, Sonny had made an on

the spot decission. «Honey, let's go out an celebrate». Niobe had laughed and placed her hand on

his forehead. «Who are you, and what have you done to my husband, the workahloic professor

I'Son?» she laughed. Sonny had played along. « I got an incurable disease, the treatment is dinner

on the best resturant in town, a movie and then drinks», «oh, it must be a very serious disease, as

that cure is terribly expensive», Sonny had laughed, he rememberd that back then, he had laughed a

lot, « it's incurable I'm afraid, it's called beeing in love». He had made sure to get her a new dress

on the way home. He knew her taste well, and had found a gorgeous lilac dress for her with

matching shoes and acessories. With the paycheck he recieved from Technoid, he could afford

these things,and not worry about the cost. He had dressed himself in a suit too, Niobe loved it when

he did. His normal attire was sneakers, jeans, and a labcoat, in his black Armani suit, he looked like

the prince she saw him as, her prince charming, her husband and her love. She was used to other

women looking at him when they went out. He looked amazing, and seemed to capture the girls

eyes everywhere. Niobe knew that look of sexual interrest that some of them showed when they

looked at him. She didn't blame them. Let them look. They had a fantastic three course meal, with

good wine to drink. Since they took a taxi this evening, they didn't have to worry about one of them

staying sober. As they finished the meal, Niobe wanted to go dancing. They needed to burn of the

calories, she stated, and sonny had laughingly agreed, they had gone to a known hot spot,

everything was fine untill Sonny noticed Bleylock, Clamp and four other scientists over at the bar.

He wanted to leave, but Niobe wanted to dance. The music was slow now, perfect for dancing.

Sonny had asked his wife for the dance, and was cought in another world for the duration of the

song. Bleylock had asked Niobe afterwards. Polite as she was, she accepted, after a quick glance at

her husband. Sonny had a beer at the bar with Clamp and the others, but kept a carefull eye on his

wife in Bleylocks arms. His friends had understood the ocassion and congratulated him. « It's

strange that already three years have passed since you married I'Son, how is married life?» one of

them had asked. «It's good, the dinner is ready when you come home at night» he retorted simply.

Sonny somehow had managed to enjoy the evening further after Bleylock and Niobe had returned.

Niobe felt his distress, but forced him to confront the problem head on. She was not afraid of

Bleylock, and she showed it. Sonny however, avoided being alone at the bar with Bleylock. He

didn't trust him at all. Sonny had been relieved when they finally had taken a taxi home. Niobe had

been happy and swung around in the house. Her entire bodylanguage had been intoxicating, and

Sonny had loosend up, and gone with the flow. They had concieved their child that night, it

been very passionate, tender and loving, only for that beautiful adventure parenthood was to be,

ending before it could really start.

Sonny had decided to make an effort to find out if they had been burried, and if so where. He didn't

understand why it was so important to him, but it was. He felt like he was to blame for what had

happended to them. It was a huge risk to take, but he had to find out, somehow. Sonny sighed. He

had a plan as to how to do this, but he was risking his own freedom by doing it. Sonny took a few

deep breaths, before he dialed a number on his transmitter...

Duke Maddox was in his office. He looked at a list of unfinished projects. Most of them had one

common denominator. The scientist in charge of the project was professor I'Son. Duke sighed

heavily. Till this very day, he still wondered what had happened to I'Son, that had made him change

into the hard and cold man Sonny Blackbones appeared to be. But it was just the appearance. Duke

still recalled when the pirates had last visited his office, to drop of the bounty hunter Alexi X. Duke

had thougt he could trust Alexi to apprehend Sonny, avoid harming him and bring him in. Aleix had

tried to capture Sonny twice. Both times, he had suceeded. He had captured Sonny, but both times,

Sonny had been injured. According to the pirates, the first time, Sonny had broken three ribs, and

cracked several more. Alexi clearly didn't have the medical skills to treat him, and had come close

to puncturing Sonny's lung by binding him with strong cords. Sonny had been in too much pain to

fight him, and it had made things easy for Alexi. Duke remembered how the pirates had told him of

the state Sonny was in when they freed him, and they had to put him on oxygen to help him breathe

as they took him back to the ship. Alexi had been imprisoned, but had escaped. He had used

Technoid robots to lure Sonny away from his ship, and had managed to recapture him. However,

this time, Alexi had been hard on Sonny, after examining him, he had bound and gaged him in a

cellar, keeping him hidden, as he planned to deliver him to Duke Maddox. As Alexi knew Sonny to

be a lot stronger than himself, he had weakened Sonny, by only giving him enough food and drink

to keep him alive. According to Sonny's account of events and the pirates, Sonny had grown weak

fast. If he would have managed to escape in the first week, he would have gotten away safe and

sound, but Alexi had watched him like a hawk. When he had examined Sonny, like he was ordered

to, it had been a struggle to tie up Sonny again, he had fought him, but Alexi had the upper hand by

using a stungun on Sonny, that enabled him to gain control over him. The weeks that followed,

Sonny had just tacitly accepted it when Alexi would tie him up. But the wounds on Sonny's wrists

had told the Duke that the ropes had chafed him badly. Sonny's wrists had been bandaged when

they came to his office. Duke rememberd that the pirate Corso had done most of the talking. Sonny

had been silent. When he had asked to see Sonny's wounds, he had hesitated. Corso had persuaded

him to let the duke examine the wounds. Duke had noticed Sonny's rapid heartbeats when he had

taken hold of his arms. Sonny had only calmed when Corso had placed a hand gently to his

shoulder. To the Duke, it seemed the two were close. Even though Sonny's ribs had mysteriously

healed by the time of their visit, The pirates had told of the healer they had, but the duke didn't

belive in things like that, Duke had asked to take a look at them. This time, Sonny clearly had acted

frightened. But the pirates had once again calmed him down, and allowed the duke to carefully

examine Sonny while they watched him. Even if the ribs was healed, the duke could see from

bruisings to the skin and by the feel, where the breakes had occured. It was evident that Sonny had

suffered a lot from this. The Duke had lowered the reward for the capture of Sonny, but not deleted

it. Duke Maddox wished he could have talked to Sonny one on one, to find out more, and try to

persuade him to let Technoid help him. When I'Son left, Technoid lost their best scientist, if there

was any way of getting him back, Duke would do it. All of a sudden, his transmitter alerted an

incoming call. Duke Maddox replied. His eyes widened in shock when he realised who was calling.

«Sonny Blackbones?» he whispered in disbelief. « The one and only Duke», «To what do I owe the

pleasure of this call Sonny?». «I...» the line was silent for a moment, as if the pirate leader didn't

quite know what to say. « I need to talk to you one on one, it's a personal matter, nothing related

the pirates. But before we meet, I need somekind of assuranse that I'll be free to leave afterwards».

Duke could hardly believe it. «May I ask what I stand to gain from this Sonny? I can give you what

you want in these regards, but I will ask something in return», Sonny nodded, the duke could see

him in his artificial eye. «I understand you would like to close some of the projects I was in charge

of before the metaflux project blew up? I'll finish up on them, but not in your labs». «you got

yourself a deal Sonny, where do you want to meet?»...

000000000000000000

Duke Maddox knew he stood out in this bar. It was not the kind of place he would usually go. But

as he had asked Sonny to choose a meetingpoint. It occured to him that Sonny might feel more

relaxed in these surroundings. As the bartender approached him, the duke ordered a whisky on the

rocks, and placed his errand. «I'm here to talk to Sonny Blackbones». The bartender nodded. «I'll

let him know you Excellense». Soon after, the bartender returned, and led Duke Maddox to a

booth. A man rose from the table. «Good evening your Excellense» said Sonny as he pulled his

hood down and revealed himself. «Good to see you Sonny», Sonny bid the Duke sit down. Duke

looked at him. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept much. «What is it you need my help with

Sonny?» The duke looked at him. Sonny sighed, it was as if what he was about to say, drained him

of his energy. « I'd like to pay a visit to my wife and unborn childs grave». His answer was a shock.

« I'll get someone to find it for you Sonny». The Duke looked closely at him. «This is off the

record Sonny, but you don't look so well, is everything ok with you?». «No, it hasn't been in

years.» Sonny all of a sudden was struck with a hammering headache. He fell to the ground. The

Duke stood up, and kneeled beside him, as three priates stormed the booth. «Don't touch him

Maddox» hissed Corso. But Duke Maddox stood up. «Stop, all of you, Sonny was the one that

asked for this meeting, and it is evident that he is sick.» Corso nodded. «The sideeffect of the drugs

Bleylock injected him with just days ago. He's given Sonny too high a dosage». «What are you

talking about?» asked the Duke as one of his droids placed a mask on Sonny to help him breathe.

Corso quickly explained. The Duke looked at him in disbelief. «In that case, it is urgent Sonny gets medical attention right away. We need to take him to an infirmary right now...», «Now hold on

Duke, it's not the pirate way. We take care of our own» replied Corso. Meanwhile, it seemed as

Sonny was coming too. «Corso, he's coming to» said Artie who sat beside Sonny, and supported

him. Sonny clearly wasn't feeling well. The Duke responded by requesting a stretcher for him. The

bartender looked at him. «If you are planning to arrest Sonny, you are not taking him here». « I

promised not to sieze him, and I'll stay by my word, but I will demand he is seen too, and while he

is examined, I want to know more of Bleylocks recent encounter with Sonny». Sonny was quickly

taken to the infirmary, where the doctors ran a series of tests on him and examined him. Corso told

the Duke what he knew of Bleylocks and Sonny's latest meeting. « All Sonny said, is that he made

sure to keep him from fleeing, by injecting him with a substance that would partially paralyze him,

what was a problem for Bleylock, is that before you can give a new injection of this substance,

your victim, in this case Sonny, needs to be completely off the effects of the first shot, wich Sonny

said he wasn't, and still, Bleylock gave him a new injection. If the worst would have happened,

Sonny would have been paralyzed for life» said Corso, as he looked over at the examination bench

where Sonny was being examined carefully. In the corner of his eye, Corso saw the doctors genly

lay Sonny down, and put an oxygen mask on him. «What is happening to Sonny?» Corso yelled,

and ran over. The doctor that had examined Sonny, stood beside him. « He's having a reaction to

the substance he's been injected with, an allergic outbreak, right now he's feeling lightheaded and

short of breath, so we're putting him on oxygen for a little while to see if it helps. Has he ever had

any reaction to substanses injected into his body before?», Corso thought for a brief second. «No,

none that I know of» he replied. The doctor nodded. «We'll run an allergytest on him then. But first

he needs to breathe normally again». The Duke and the pirates stayed with Sonny, carefully

looking for any signs of deterioration in his condition. But Sonny recovered. Before they left, the

doctor handed Sonny a small glass of allergie medication. « Contact Duke Maddox if you need

more or stronger meds than these ones. But I want you back in for a a checkup in a months time.

I'll have Duke Maddox arrange something for you Sonny, but meanwhile, stay in touch and let me

know if you get worse». Sonny nodded, as he placed his legs back on the ground and readied to

leave. Duke Maddox took his hand. « We need to talk more Sonny, I want to know more about your

recent encounter with Bleylock». «Can we reschedule that meeting Duke?», Duke Maddox smiled.

«We can Sonny, you go get some rest, you need it, Am I able to call you?», Sonny shook his head,

«No, if it was that easy, you'd be able to track me. I'll call you». The pirates left quickly. Back at his

parents house, Sonny went to lie down and rest...

000000000000000000000000 

Bleylock was none too happy about being dragged off to this meeting with the Duke. It was evident

when he entered the room, that the Duke was mad over something. «Have a seat General, we got a

lot to talk about», Bleylock felt as if cold sweat was dripping down his spine. «Why your

excellencee, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?» , The duke looked disdainfully at him.

«Let's not pretend you don't know what we're talking about here. I've learned that you have

subjected prisoners to a substance that may potentially paralyze them for life if used wrongfully».

Duke knew he had been holding Sonny prisoner this way, Sonny was the only one that had been

subjected to that injection, and that was to keep him from fleeing. Bleylock knew this meant

trouble. «May I ask where you got this information your Excellensee?» he asked smirkingly

« Don't play the fool here General, you know I'm refeering to Sonny Blackbones», said the Duke.

«But I haven't seen him in years now». «Now that isn't entirely true is it General? You saw him just

days ago». Bleylock felt extremely uncomfortable now. Clearly Duke Maddox knew something.

Who could have told him? Certainly not the pirates themselves. They'd be in hiding, not seeking

the duke. «Yes your execellensee, I saw him, and I tried to keep him from fleeing..», «you did more

than that to him Bleylock, now, speak up, or I'll make you regret it». Bleylock was worried. The

Duke told him nothing of his source of information, only that he knew that he had held Sonny

Blackbones captive, and injected him with a substance meant to prevent him from fleeing. «Tell me one thing General, out of pure morbid curiosity, how much do you know of the effects of the

substanse you used to subdue Sonny, and the possible sideeffects of it?». «To my knowledge, he

had none, he responded like expected, he was partially paralyzed for a given time, and then, he had

a new injection...». The Duke turned and faced him. «You do know that the effects of the substance

needs to have been completely removed from his systems before you could give him a new syringe,

don't you?». All of a sudden, Bleylock went cold. Something had to have happened to Sonny after

he was freed. « Your excellence, are you trying to tell me that something happened to Sonny, after I

gave him a syringe before it was all out of his systems? I was sure it would be safe, but Sonny was

begging me, litterally, not to. And he pointed to the exact same things you are describing..» , «You

should have listened to him General, cause that syringe made Sonny real sick. The pirates called

me for help earlier, Sonny had a tremendous headache, was lightheaded and short of breath, due to

an allergic reaction to the substanse. They took him to the infirmary for treatment.» , «And you

didn't arrest him?», « Bleylock, you're a fool. I want Sonny alive and well, this time he needed

treatment, I made sure to provide it for him, and had my staff run some medical tests on him too.

He's fine now, and left with his men, but know that I'll have a talk with him later about your little

rendevouz. If you're not telling the truth, then Sonny Blackbones surely will».

Bleylock's blood felt as if it froze over when he saw the dukes gaze. This was bad, and he needed to

turn the duke against Sonny, and fast, otherwise, the duke would soon learn of his evil plots.

Bleylock didn't know how much Sonny had picked up, but he knew that it was enough to cause

him trouble...

**well well, there is a hope in here, but what will be the continuation? Keep reading and you will know.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Corso's blunder

Corso was worried. It wasn't that he didn't like Sonny's parents home, it provided safety and shelter.

Sonny had been more relaxed after they returned from his meeting with the Duke. A meeting that

had ended in Sonny beeing rushed to the infirmary for a medical check up. Corso did not trust the

Duke, he could possibly be just a pawn in the game of Bleylocks, as was Sonny's main suspicion,

but he could also be setting Sonny up with that offer to help him. Corso feared that Sonny, blinded

by a need for closure to certain areas of his life, did not see things clearly, and that in cooperating

with the duke, it would only be a matter of time, before Sonny would be lured into a trap and

arrested. Further more. The doctor at the infirmary had done a series of tests on Sonny, but given

no reason as to why. Corso did not belive that Sonny had willingly told the duke of the injection

Bleylock had given him, it was pure coincidence that the duke had gotten to witness it at all. Corso

went to see to Sonny. He had been sleeping heavily ever since they got back. Corso had told his

sister, Kathy, about the headache Sonny had gotten. She was concerned for her brother's wellbeing.

«I'll examine him personally, and run some tests on him. If there is any residue of the substance

Bleylock injected him with, it will be evident in his bloodstream, hairroots and skincells. As soon

as I know what I'm up against, I'll be able to help him, and possibly treat him for it, how did it

strike him?» she had asked as she gently placed a hand on Sonny's forehead, checking if he had any

fever. When he didn't, she came with another device. «This will scan brainactivity in his brain. If

there is anything that is abnormal, it will let us know», she said, and placed the device on Sonny

and turned it on. « Have you got any idea as to what could be wrong with him?» asked Corso, and

sat down next to his bed and took his hand. «Not yet, but from you describtion, I would belive it's a

form of migrene, probobly induced by the stress that he is under. The best thing for him, when

things like that happen, and it may possibly happen for years to come yet, is to be placed in a

completely dark room, in total silence. No sharp lights or sounds. It will pass, but it could be

painful for him while it's going on». «There is no cure?» Corso waited anxciously for the answer.

«No, none medical as I know of, but this could be caused from the injection Bleylock gave him

too» she said. Then she looked at Corso. «You seem to know Sonny better than the most. Can I ask

just how well you know my brother?». Kathy's question was difficult for Corso to reply to. He

didn't feel as if he could tell her the true nature of his close bonds to Sonny. She was Sonny's sister,

she did not need to know anything about Sonny's lovelife. If anyone was to tell her that, it would

have to be up to Sonny himself to do so. « Sonny is my blood brother. I owe him my life» he said

simply, hoping it would be enough to stop her from asking more. He was wrong. Kathy folded up

her equippment after having examined her brother, who was now seemingly resting peacefully in

his bed. «Tell me more about that» she said. «I would love to know more about who my brother is

now, and compare to who he used to be». Corso was thinking it through. This was an odd situation.

Not that he had ever expected to meet Sonny's parents and sister, when Sonny had joined the

pirates almost seven years earlier, it seemed he had no ties left to Akillian. Like the last ties he had

to the planet was his wife and unborn child, after they were gone.. Now, it started to dawn on Corso

just how complicated Sonny's life really was. When he thought back on the passionate night they

had shared, Corso realised that Sonny had made mention of it, if ever vaguely. Sonny was the one

that probobly guarded his personal life the best of all on board. You really had to get extremely

close friends with him, to even have hopes he would mention any of it. Still, Corso had seen, time

and time over, that Sonny had his moments, moments he would pull away from everyone, when he

needed time alone. Corso knew, that if Sonny was going to let anyone onboard the ship see who he

really was, he was the one that stood the best chance. Corso sighed. «Kathy, there are limits as to

what I can tell you. Sonny is.. it's complicated, and yet, so easy. I just can't betray that trust he's

given me by letting out anything about him, that he has not agreed to, I can't do that to him

because...I love him». There, he had said it. Corso didn't dare look in her eyes. He feared to see

anger, and judgement in her eyes for telling her that. He was completely wrong. Kathy sat down

next to him, and took his hand. «I already knew that Corso». Corso looked up. «Then.. what gave

me away?». «It's more my female intuition rather than anything else. I saw the way you lifted him

of the snowmobile the first time you brought him here. There was something caring in your eyes, I

could tell you had strong feelings for him». Corso felt his heartrate went up. He cast a glance at

Sonny, who was in deep sleep. Corso checked his pulse. It was good, hard and consise beats told

him that there was nothing wrong with Sonny now, he was sleeping, natural this time. «I don't

know how it came to happen, it just developed over the years I guess» he said silently. «There is no

shame in that, it's not like you forced yourself on him, like Bleylock did». Corso looked shocked at

her. «How did you know of that? As far as I know, Sonny never said anything about it to anyone,

except Niobe, his wife». Kathy looked at Sonny. «I knew something had happened when he came

home one weekend during his studytime on the Technoid planet. If Bleylock visited Akillian,

Sonny would usually meet him, and friends and go out for drinks. I had seen Bleylock arrive,

usually Sonny would come with him, but this time, Sonny took the commercial shuttle. That was

aberrant from his usual pattern, and rose my suspicion that something was wrong. Sonny just

brushed it of, but it was something in his eyes that made me not quite belive him when he said

nothing was wrong». Corso nodded in silence. He knew this side to Sonny. It was not often it

showed, but sometimes. He was concidering telling her about Sonny's reaction after he was freed

from the bounty hunter the second time, but decided to leave it up to Sonny himself to decide. He

was thrown of his trail of thoughts by Kathy's voice. « for a time, he had this haunted behaviour to

him, we all knew something had happened. Dad even called Bleylock and asked him. Bleylock said

he had not noticed any of the kind, but as he had promised to look after Sonny, he'd check it out.

Just hours later, I got a call from Sonny, telling me to tell Dad not to ever do that again, that it

would only make matters worse, he would deal with the problem himself, after that, we never

brought it up again». Corso clenched his fists. He knew what had happened after that call. Sonny

had to withstand a new rape by Bleylock, who at this time had started his decend into sadism.

Luckily for Sonny, it had been around this time that he met his future wife. It had been a struggle

for Sonny to decide what he was going to do. He cared about them both, but still, circumstances

forced him to make a choise about his future. He had chosen Niobe over Bleylock, and paid the

price for that. «Believe me Kathy, there was a good reason he asked you not to interfeere. I know

what happened, but it's not my place to tell. Let's just say that his wife became his angel in

disguise». Kathy nodded. « I still remember the first time he brought her to meet us. She was such

a beauty, and I don't think I've ever seen love shine brighter in his eyes than that day». «I'm sad I

had no chance to meet her myself, I know she meant the world to Sonny, he still misses her, every

day. He's got wounds that still has not healed, because of the way he lost her, Sometimes I think he

blames Technoid for it, but lately, it's becoming clearer and clearer that he's blaming himself for her

death». Kathy was shocked. «It wasn't his fault Corso, the only wrongdoing he and his partner had

in this, was that they were set up to make a fluid that was to be used to improve footballdroids for

Technoid. They were never told that their invention was to be used as a weapon for war. If Sonny

had known that in advance, he would have refused to parttake». Corso nodded. «We both know

that, and so did Bleylock, he was the one that hired Sonny and his partner to work on this top secret

project for technoid. Bleylock knew Sonny was more than skilled enough to pull it off. But there is

also a chance that he had some more personal issues for his choise in who was to work with this».

«What do you mean by that Corso?» Kathy's voice demanded answers. Corso could have bit his

tounge off. «Sonny's gonna kill me for telling this, he hates the very fact of this information, but for

what it's worth, maybe you can draw your own conclusions to other things from this. Bleylock was

in deep love with Sonny, it was not how Sonny felt about him. I'll leave it to you to figure the rest

of the jigsawpuzzle from here». Corso could see the shock and then disgust spread all over Kathy's

face when the truth of things dawned on her. « Please tell me it isn't so Corso!, tell me that

Bleylock didn't hurt my brother physically.» Corso looked down. «I could, but you would know it

was a lie» he said silently, as he closed his eyes hard. « Then Sonny is about a billion times

stronger than I ever tought. You mean to tell me that Sonny dumped Bleylock for Niobe?». Corso

nodded. «He did, it took him a long time to decide, but in the end, he did. And he paid a high price

for that». «What happened?», «Sonny got help to get transferred out of the technoid planet and

back to Akillian with Niobe because of this. From what he told me, he was on sickleave for months

from the company because of it, you should ask him about these things, not me, I feel bad enough

for having told you this». « Then, how did you come to know him?». « when he joined us. He was

as griefstrucken as a man can be, and who could blame him, after what had happened? We took

him in, gave him a home, a new identity and trained him to become one of us. Sonny has proven

his value time and time over. I don't think we could excist without him now». «How does your

leader feel about him though? Cause I know my brother to be a natural centerpoint, and he has

good skills when it comes to leading». Corso took a deep breath. It wasn't official yet, as the

ceremony that would make Sonny the new leader hadn't taken place, but Corso had a feeling he

could trust her. «promise me not to tell anyone of this, not even Sonny». Kathy knew the pirate

4

wwas about to confide something of importance to her. «I promise». Corso sighed. «Sonny doesn't

have to worry about any leader above him. Just a week ago, there was an election among

pirates. We chose a new leader, one that would fight for the truth, against Technoid, a company that

has caused so much grief to so many of us. Many has lost family or friends to this cursed

company. Even Sonny. Our old leader only wanted wealth, Sonny wanted to fight for something

else. It was him against our old leader, the pirates choose Sonny. It's not official yet, but it will be

in a short time. Sonny will be even more hunted by Technoid after that, he is aware of it, and has

accepted it».

Kathy looked at him. «That is no surprise to me. But know, that when you return to shiloe, There

will always be a safe heaven for the pirates here. I will gladly treat pirates free of charge for

medical stuff. But all has to be done in total secretsy». Corso nodded. « I'm glad to hear it. Now,

let's go check the results of the tests you ran on him». They quietly exited the room and let Sonny

alone, as they asked Artie to guard the door. Then, they went to check the tests...

In Technoids infirmary, the doctor went to check the labtests of the day. With him, he carried a box.

It was a special assignment from the Duke, classified as urgent and top secret. As the doctor reached the lab, he opened the box. It contained bloodwork, and other tissuesamples, and most

importantly, bonemarrow. The doctor had no idea wich patient these tests belonged to, other than

the fact that it was urgent to get testresults. He started to ready the machines to test the samples,

when he glanced at the name. He gasped. No wonder this was urgent. The samples, as far as he

could tell, had been taken from a pirate, and not just any pirate. The samples belonged to Sonny

Blackbones. The doctor had never asked why the Duke wanted the pirate captured so badly. Either,

it was personal matters or something else. The doctor found it best to not ask questions. He ran the

tests. But when he checked them, he came across a new surprise. Most people speculated that

Blackbones was an identity given to a man by the pirates. There seemingly was no past to

Blackbones before he mysteriosly had appeared almost seven years earlier. At around the same

time as Akillian had shifted it's axsis and become the icy planet it was today. Now, the doctor

about to find the true identity of Sonny Blackbones. He checked the genetic markers, over and

over. «No, it's impossible, he died in the accident» said the doctor. Still, it was irrefutable proof of

who Sonny Blackbones was, right there, in the tubes in front of him. The doctor felt his heart race.

«I'Son» he whispered «what has happened to you?». He checked the results of the other tests. «This

is bad, I'Son would never expose himself to anything like this. Something must have happened to

him.». The doctor took the phone and rang the Duke. «Your excellence, could I please ask you to

come see Sonny Blackbones testresults? I need him back in for treatment. This is a serious risk to

his health. He might be able to fight it for a while. But if not treated, and fast, he will surely die

from it»...

Beth, Sonny's mother, was preparing dinner as Artie came down after having swapped watch with

Bennet. Artie tried to sneak out unseen, but Beth would have none of it. «Now hold it there young

man, Can't you see that an old lady needs a hand in the kitchen?», «Sorry ma'am, if you would just

tell me what you want me to do?» Artie felt ashamed for trying to sneak away, now he had no choise but to help out. « We need lots of potatoes, could you start peeling those?» «Sure» Artie

grabbed the potatopeeler and a bucket and got to work. « How is my son now?», «Sonny? He's

sleeping like a baby. He really needs it, it's not something he usually does onboard the ship» said

Artie thoughtfully. Beth looked at him with an wondering look. « What did you mean with that

comment young man?» Artie realised that Sonny's mother was every bit as sharp as her son, inspite

of her age. «Sonny has so many things to take care of, I'm surprised he even finds time to nap every

now and again. It usually doesn't happen till he's completely exhausted» said Artie, hoping she'd

drop the subject. But he soon realised she wasn't going to. « You know Artie, I haven't seen my son

for six years now, a man can change quite a bit in that time, would you mind if I ask you what he is

like today?», «Not at all Ma'am». «Please Artie, call me Beth». «Ok then Beth, what is it you

to know?», «Everything». That figured. Artie took a deep breath. «I really don't know how much I

can tell you, we don't want to do anything that could hurt the trust Sonny's given us». Artie sighed,

Sonny's family was everybit as sharp as he was, there was very little that escaped them. «It's

evident where Sonny gets that trait from» he smiled. «What trait?» asked Beth friendly. «His

observationskills» said Artie. They both laughed and continued preparing dinner, as Artie told Beth

as much as he was feeling safe to let out. If he said too much, Sonny was gonna get pissed off at

him...

It had not been easier for Bennet. He had been subjected to Sonny's father, Evan. It had been all but

easy to avoid the tough questions about Sonny. His father wanted to know about his sons relation to

Bleylock. Bennet hated it. He didn't know all that much about Sonny's past, that was more Corso's

doing, Corso was the closest one to Sonny. Even if Sonny would work in a team with all four of

them, he still most of the time, teamed up with Corso. There was a unique bond between the two of

them. Bennet told what he felt was secure to tell. Sonny usually didn't get mad for no good reason,

but if they crossed the line, he'd let them know. Evan was the spitting image of Sonny, just an older version. Bennet found it hard to keep them apart. Even the voice was quite alike. «Bennet, if you

know what Bleylock did to my son in the past, I'm asking you to tell me». The older man's voice

made it clear that he wanted to know. «I really don't know sir, you should ask Corso, he and Sonny

are like brothers, if anyone knows all there is to know about Sonny Blackbones besides himself, it

is Corso». Evan had nodded, and decided to talk to Corso one on one...

Duke Maddox had come to the lab to see Sonny's testresults. The doctor showed him. The duke was

worried. «so, this substance Bleylock developed, bonds with flux? and this flux, wich is seen

here, is totally unknown?, Then how is it that it entered Sonny's body?». « Your excellence, this

flux is not unknown. How Sonny developed it, I don't know, I'd like to examine him closer to find

out. It could also be what causes him to have these headaches that taunted him so badly». The

Duke looked at the image of the flux. The green liquid behaved wildly, uncontrollable. If there was

anyone he knew, that the Duke thought could handle this flux, it had to be Sonny. But this flux...

could it be the mythical seed of shiloe he was watching? But Sonny was from Akillian, how was it

possible that he could have developed the seed of shiloe, the pirates mystical flux?. Duke Maddox

needed to know more. But he had no way of contacting Sonny. Sonny had effectively blocked him

from that. But, Sonny had parents, they lived here on Akillian. Did they know he was alive? And

more importantly, could they help him come in touch with him? The duke felt like the clock was

ticking. He needed to talk to Sonny as soon as possible, and have a new examination conducted on

him. Duke Maddox decided to pay Evan and Beth a visit...

Sonny and his men finished eating. It had been an odd silence around the table. His parents and sister had given him a few looks, looks that Sonny read as there beeing a serious talk up and

coming. Corso, Bennet and Artie all looked guilty. Sonny had a feeling they had been cornered by

his family, and probobly said something they feared had crossed the line. Finally, Sonny had

enough of the silence. «Ok guys, this has gone on for long enough. What did you say that makes all

three of you sit there and wait for me to yell at you?». Artie and Bennet looked guilty as sin. Corso

looked away. In a bizzar way, this was kind of funny, but Sonny wasn't laughing. His parents and

sister looked at him. «Sonny, could we talk to you, alone?» his father indicated that they would

wait for him in the livingroom. Sonny nodded, and finished his meal. As he stood up, Corso

grabbed his hand. «I'm sorry Sonny, but she got it out of me». « Got what out of you Corso?» asked

Sonny. «The thing with Bleylock. I never told her directly, but she realised it anyway. She is every

bit as bright as yourself. Sonny I...», Sonny realised what all three of his men struggled with. «Hey

don't worry, I'll explain to them. They won't hold it against you, nor do I. No harm done». Artie and

Bennet sighed of relief. Corso still looked pained. «Ehr.. there's more Sonny». Sonny's hazel eyes

grew dark. Something told him that this was not good. Without a word, Sonny grabbed Corso's arm

and pulled him into the hallway. The gaze in sonny's eyes told Artie and Bennet not to follow, and

especially, no eavesdropping. As they left, Bennet spoke in a low voice to Artie. «I pity Corso now,

Sonny looked mad». «Sonny doesn't resort to violence, you know that Bennet, but a firm talk, that

is unavoiadble». Both pirates slowly continued eating, it was easier now. They just hoped Corso

would finish his meal afterwards when Sonny was done with him...

Out in the hallway, Sonny stopped. He turned towards Corso. Corso had a hard time facing his

friend. «Corso?» the question in Sonny's voice was unmistakable. He didn't want to, he felt

ashamed, like he had betrayed Sonny by telling his sister of his love for him. But there was no way

to get out of this. «Sonny, I don't know how to tell you this, I feel like I betrayed the confidence

you put in me. I just feel bad all over for this...», Corso turned his back on Sonny, it was too

painful, he didn't want to look, didn't want to see the judgement that would momentarily be evident

in Sonny's eyes. All of a sudden, he felt Sonnys hands on his shoulders. Sonny slowly, and

carefully turned him towards himself. «Corso, I'm about to face my family, it is obvious that they

know alot about Bleylock and my past with him, that part I'm ok with, I'll tell them what happened.

But you my friend, you worry bout a lot more than that». There was a sad smile in sonny's face.

Corso was struggling to face him. «You'll hate me for this Sonny, I just know». «Let me decide that

Corso, now what did you tell Kathy?» Corso couldn't stop. Tears rolled from his normal eye when

he told Sonny. Kathy had lured him to tell her about himself and Sonny when checking the tests.

Kathy knew their deepest secret, one that was hidden from even the pirates. Sonny listened

attentively as Corso spoke. When he was finished, Corso hid his face in his hands, he feared what

he would see in Sonny's eyes now. Therefore, Sonny's reaction cought him by complete surprise.

«Corso, look at me». Corso feared what was coming, but did as Sonny told him. Sonny placed his

hands on Corso's shoulders again, and pulled him into an embrace. Out of the blue, completely

catching Corso of guard, Sonny placed a kiss on his cheek. «Sonny?» Corso was totally confused.

Sonny couldn't possibly be thinking of anything like this now could he?. As if Sonny had read his

mind, he smiled. «No, I was not thinking of that now, you're too tensed. That was to shake you out

of it» Sonny struggled to supress the laughter when he saw Corso's confusion. « No hard feelings

Corso, you may have done me a huge favour in this, it will seem a lot less suspicious if you stay

within my room at night, the spareroom is a bit cramped for the three of you. Artie and Bennet is

fine, but I want you closer than that». «Why Sonny? Something the matter?» Corso all of a sudden

sounded worried. Sonny smiled. « No, nothing wrong Corso, I just find that I relax more with you

close. You're the one that told me I needed to get natural sleep, and not rely so much on the

sleeping device, remember?», «True, but I don't see the bigger picture». Sonny stood up. «Don't

worry Corso, you will. Get your stuff and get set up in my room, you have one assignment tonight,

and that is to keep me safe and sound, you can't do that from downstairs. I'll be talking with mom,

dad and Kathy now, afterwards, you and I take a walk. I need to catch some fresh air, and somehow

I doubt you'll let me walk alone». Corso smiled. «Ok Sonny, see you soon». Sonny smiled as he

went into the livingroom to talk to his parents and sister. Corso went back into the kitchen and

finished his meal. Then he cleaned up after himself, Sonny had imposed these habits on board the

ship. Mostly because Tin can had broken too many plates before they all systemated the kitchen,

but it was good for moral too. Like the livingroom area of the ship, the kitchen was an area the

pirates used to relax. Some of the pirates knew how to cook, but mostly, they left that chore to Tin

can. The result was a soup, mainly the colour blue, containing high levels of salt. Corso knew the

pirates faced the danger of liverfailure because of this, but they had no alternative. It was either tin

can's food or starving to death. Corso was about to head outside when he froze over in alert.

Policeships? Didn't the jammers Sonny had placed work? Corso felt his heart race. Then he got a

closer look. It was worse. Technoid. Corso ran into the livingroom. «Sonny, Technoid, they're here.

What do we do? We're trapped!»

**End of chapter 17. Next time:**

**«Sonny, we need to talk»**

**« The seed of shiloe, bonding with the metaflux?»**

**« Sonny, you are no longer safe here on Akillian»**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The seed of shiloe

Sonny got on his feets. « The backdoor, quick» shouted Bennet. «There's no use, we're surronded»

said Sonny. It was clear to see that he was working on an escapeplan. The doorbell rang. «Now,

that's polite» snarled Corso. «They even know what a doorbell is». «I'll get it» said Evan. Sonny

and his father exchanged looks. «Don't worry Sonny, there will be no arrests tonight». Sonny

nodded, but remained alert. As his father went to open the door, Sonny turned to his mother. «Now,

sadly, you get a first time experience on how dangerous my life has become. I have lost count on

how many times I wish it was different». «Don't blame yourself for this Sonny, there are always

two parties involved to make a conflict. I know now how much a part of this that snake Bleylock

was. And to think we let him take you to the technoid planet to complete your education». Sonny

was nodding. « Mom, you couldn't possibly know, anymore than dad and I what would happen.

Bleylock is real cunning when it comes to things like this, I never saw it coming either, it wasn't till

it was too late to turn around, he really revealed what he was» said Sonny. «Amen to that» said

Corso. Wich made Beth look at him. «How do you know Bleylock Corso? From Sonny's

descriptions?». «I only wish Beth» sighed Corso. «But sadly, I know first hand what Sonny is

talking about, I've experienced some of it myself.» Beth looked at him. «I'd like to hear more of

that Corso». Sonny turned away to keep himself from laughing when he saw Corso's face. Despite

the seriousness of the situation at hand. «Some other day Beth, right now, we got something that

we need to deal with» said Corso. He placed a hand to Sonny's shoulder. «Sonny, if worst comes to

happen, make a run for it, you're too valuable to the pirates to be captured. We'll cover you.». Evan

came back into the room, followed by Duke Maddox and a doctor. Sonny was in shock when he

saw the doctor. «Liam?» , The doctor that Sonny adressed as Liam, turned towards Sonny and his

men. «I can't belive it, I'Son? You're Sonny Blackbones?» Sonny relaxed. When he realised the

Duke had brought no droids, he went towards them. «Your excellence, may I ask how you found

me?» Sonny turned his attention to the duke. Maddox looked at him. «I didn't know you were here

Sonny, that was just luck, but it's a good thing I did find you.» The Duke's words worried Sonny. «Why is that your excellensee?». The Duke had a hunted expression in his face, he all of a sudden

looked like the old man he was. «Sonny, can I talk to you alone?». Sonny and Corso exchanged

looks. Sonny knew Corso worried about his safety. Sonny gazed over at Corso. Corso placed his

hand on his shoulder. «You go hear what he has to say Sonny, if he tries for anything, you know

what to do to rally the troops». Sonny nodded. His father nodded to the silent question in his son's

eyes. They needed a secure place to speak. Evan's homeoffice had multiple escapepaths, a perfect

spot for Sonny to talk to the Duke alone in. Sonny showed him into the office and bid him sit

down. Before he closed the door, he gazed over at Corso. «Corso, I hope it won't come to that, but

in the case it does, be ready to activate code red in X nine zero zero one». The code was not

possible for anyone else but the pirates to crack. Corso imideately knew what it meant. «Right

Sonny, I'll initiate it and set it to stand by in case you need it». Sonny nodded, and closed the door...

Bleylock was furious. Duke Maddox was clearly suspicious to him now, and it was evident that

Sonny would tell what he knew if the Duke asked him. Bleylock's main issue was, he had no idea

of what Sonny had picked up of his plans while he held him prisoner. Sonny was no fool, he knew

how to act cold and composed even under immense stress. Bleylock knew this because he had

witnessed it personally. When Sonny still went under the name I'Son, he had been using Technoid's

labs on the Technoid planet as soon as they were available to him. One day, I'Son had called

Bleylock after school. They had an interresting scienceproject going on. Only, I'Son disagreed with

what the books listed as the result. «It could be nothing, but if the book is wrong on this, it could be

on other projects that are far worse. I'd like to conduct an experiement, to see if I'm right. I'll need

acess to a lab, can you help me?» Bleylock had been only too happy to help. I'Son had been

methodic and thorough, and proven the book to be mistaken. Bleylock had been amazed at his

knowledge. I'Son was only a freshman, but still, he'd be able to make his case with his senior

students and teachers, who quickly found he was right. It had helped I'Son on the way, and gained

him acess to the schoollabs, something he was a first to have as a freshman. But Bleylock had still

made sure he had a lab of campus too. Before exams I'Son had barely any sleep. Bleylock had set

up a lab in his own appartement to help I'Son. It had often been late hours. I'Son would check and

re-check and in some cases, tripplecheck his results to make sure they were accurate. When he was

too tensed, Bleylock would make him stop for a little while, and see to it that he ate, got some sleep

and took a shower. Bleylock could still remember a morning he had walked in on I'Son as he was

taking a shower before going to the university. The running water was caressing his slim and sleek

body, Bleylock had been spellbound by the sight. I'Son was not the shy person,and wore no clothes

as he was showering. Bleylock stared at him. I'Son had closed his beautiful eyes and lifted his face

towards the warm water surrounding him. He had an expression of pleasure in his face. Somehow,

Bleylock had to have done something that alerted I'Son to his whereabouts. He turned the water

off, and grabbed a towel to cover himself up. « Up already sleepyhead?» he teased. Bleylock had

smiled. «There was someone missing next to me in bed». «Oh, You looked so peacefull, I didn't

want to wake you up untill I had to» I'Son replied. His blonde hair was wet from the shower, and

gave him a boyish look. Bleylock had been unable to resist the temptation. He went over to I'Son,

put his arms around his slim waist, and kissed him, deeply. I'Son had replied by kissing back.

Moments later, they were both short on breath. «It is a crime to cover up that beautiful body of

yours I'Son, you look like a greek god». « Liar, but if it makes you feel good, then go ahead». I'Son

had gotten himself ready for a new day in school. «Oh, by the way, there's a galactik footballmatch

on the university today. The black Titans vs Technodroids V2, do you want to come see?», « Are

you gonna be there?». «I have to, I play defense you know». Bleylock embraced him. «That's ok

I'Son, just don't get hurt, I don't want any marks to your body». I'Son had grabbed a slice of bread

and ate it on his way out the door. « Come see the match, and maybe I'll give you a massage later

on tonight». «Is that a promise I'Son?». «Yes». «Then, I'll come see you in the match, will you stay

the night?», « Yes again». Bleylock shook the memories. He had lost I'Son, and he had a good idea

of exactly when it had happened. Bleylock had arranged a surprise for I'Son on their one year

anniversary. He had hired two young massuses. Feeling confident I'Son had the same orientation as

him, he had never heard any rumours of I'Son showing any interesst in the girls on campus

Bleylock knew it would bee seen as spying, and had not told I'Son of it,but he had his contacts in

the campus ground, keeping a close eye on him. Bleylock was jealous. He loved I'Son with a

passion. A passion that some would see as violent and harmfull. I'Son... he was the only one that

could pull Bleylock out of his shell. Without him, Bleylock would have remained isolated and to

himself. I'Son had managed to pull him out of that secure zone. Bleylock would never admit it, but

he was extremely shy. I'Son had changed that, by just beeing himself, by letting Bleylock fall in

love with him, and beeing there for him. The massuses had been orderd to take care of I'Son first.

Bleylock had watched as the girls had rubbed him with oil and massaged his body. I'Son had

looked like a statue afterwards. «Your turn Bleylock» he smiled, as he went to dry off the excess

oil. That was when things went terribly wrong. One of the two girls had gotten the wrong idea,

thinking I'Son was interrested in something more. She had gone after him,and attempted for

something Bleylock did no approve of. I'Son had tried to calm the situation, but to no avail.

Bleylock had the two massuses arrested on the scene and taken away. «Let them go Bleylock, she

only misread the situation, there is no harm done». But Bleylock had not promised I'Son anything,

the massuses ended up in Bleylock's private torturechamber. Both were carried out in bodybags.

Bleylock had them dumped in an alley, but the news had spread fast on campus. I'Son knew of it

the same day, and he confronted Bleylock with it. Bleylock had not admitted to his action. That

day, something had died in I'Son's blue eyes. He saw a side to Bleylock that he didn't like or feel

comfortable with. After that, it was only a matter of time before things ended between them.

Bleylock snapped back into the here and now, If I'Son hadn't met Niobe, he still could have had a

chance to set things straight. But when he met her, I'Son became more distant. He didn't come over

as much as he used to. He was less passionate, Bleylock felt it coming, but he had still allowed

himself to hope for something better. When I'Son had finally let the truth out... Bleylock's heart had

been crushed to a million pieces. When I'Son left, Bleylock had boiled over with anger and pain.

He had thrown of the gloves. Maybe Niobe didn't know of it. But I'Son had tried, he really had, to

protect her, by keeping her in the dark about Bleylock. Bleylock had threatened both her and I'Son

if I'Son didn't comply with his wishes. I'Son never knew that the last time, when Bleylock bound

him to the bed, beat him to bloods and then forced himself on him, had hurt Bleylock a lot more

than he could ever express. Somehow, I'Son had managed to escape and leave sometime that

night,and put in a request for an imideate transfeer. Bleylock had tried to call, but had been met by

an unknown voice, telling him to leave I'Son be. Bleylock had tried to block I'Son from leaving,

but to no avail. His request went through with recordspeed, and I'Son and Niobe departed within a

week for Akillian. Bleylock had not seen I'Son that last week, he had looked for him at campus.

But no one would tell him where I'Son was. Bleylock gave up. A few months later, Duke Maddox

had handed him the invitation to I'Son's wedding. He was marrying Niobe. Devestated, Bleylock

had attended the wedding. It had been torture to witness, I'Son clearly didn't feel comfortable round

him anymore. Bleylock had left the wedding, brokenhearted and devestated. Then, he was given

the Metaflux project. The attempt to make a synthetic flux to even the score between the humans

and the footballdroids. Bleylock saw it as a new chance to get I'Son back. Even that had gone

wrong, with terrible consequenses. The metaflux had exploded on Akillian. Bleylock would never

admit that he was partly to be blamed for it, by giving chase to I'Son and his pregnant wife. I'Son

had read him, and realised that he would use their invention for war. He would have none of it. His

ship had been shot down, and in a desperate attempt to get away, I'Son had called in help. That help

had resulted in the death of his beautiful wife and their unborn child. Bleylock again had hopes he

could win I'Son back, and started looking for him. But when he found him, I'Son was gone. What

had risen from the ashes, was a very different man. A man filled with the desire for vengance, a

griefstruck man, a man who would not be stopped in his eternal search for the truth. He was a

pirate, a real good pirate, and he was Sonny Blackbones.

Now, Sonny Blackbones was becoming a real threat to Bleylocks plans for world domination. When

he lost Duke Maddox trust, Bleylock realised that Sonny was likely to tell the Duke whatever he

might have overheard when he was his prisoner. Bleylock had to stop him some way, but how?...

At his parents house, Sonny and his men had listened attentively to what the Duke had to tell. Duke

Maddox had honored his promise to Sonny, and given him the information to find his wife and

child's grave. Sonny wouldn't tell, but that gesture made him think there was a hope for a better

future for him and his men after all. When one came to think of it, The Duke really hadn't tried all

that hard to find them, not after they had showed up in his office with Alexi. Sure, Sonny knew that

the hunt was far from over, but the Duke had backed off and given him room to breathe. Sonny was

thankfull for that. But learning about the mythical flux, the seed of shiloh, that had swept the feet

under them. «Are you sure about the authentisity of this information your Excellensee?» asked

Sonny. He deliberately used Duke Maddox title, to avoid any unwanted confrontation. « I wish it

was not Sonny, believe me, but, we have trippelchecked it, what your tests show, as the reason for

your headaches, is the manifestation of the flux called the seed of shiloh». Corso was ever the

sceptic. «I thought only fotballers could develop flux?» , Duke Maddox sighed. «I'Son, or Sonny,

used to be a footballer back in the days, when he studied at the univeristy of Technoid, best

defenseplayer Black titans ever had. It seemed everything he did, he did with a passion, and still,

his foucus wasn't on beeing the best, but doing the best job possible». Sonny nodded in recognition.

He could definately see himself in Duke Maddox describtion. «Duke Maddox is right, what is

strange is, none of the players on the pirates team, has developed this flux in years». Corso was

thoughtfull. «I think I have heard something that might shed some light on that matter Sonny».

Sonny looked at him. «What is that Corso?», « well, the seed of shiloh is a flux that is very much

like the pirates are described. Wild, unpredictable, impossible to control...», « Wich gives serious cause for alarm». Sonny was thinking hard. If he, who had not played football in years, could

develop a flux like the seed of shiloh, it could be the case with other of his men too. « Why Sonny?

For the pirates, it would be a good thing to have flux in a galactick football match wouldn't it?»

asked Bennet. « If we had flux, our team would stand an actual chance to win» said Artie, full of

childlike enthusiasm. But Sonny did not seem to share that enthusiasm. « On the pitch, yes, I agree

Artie, it would have evened out the scores if the pirates played with flux. But let me draw a

different picture for you. After the match, when we, the pirates need to come of the radar to hide,

what do you think would happen if a player, say Stevens, or Hawkins, had played particularily

agressive? Remember that since I worked to create a synthetic flux, I also had to read up on how

natural fluxes works. And there is a huge problem surfacing. The flux is like a trail. To fly in stealth

mode won't help, the traces the flux leaves would help whoever would trace us, track us down. It

would be impossible to hide, and you can surely imagine the kind of problems I'd face as captain of

the ship that way huh?». «Right Sonny» Artie looked ashamed. But the Duke had an inquizzitive

expression on his face. «One thing comes to mind Sonny, and it has to do with your behaviour».

Corso's hand was resting on Sonny's shoulder, and Sonny felt Corso's shock. He froze. Sonny made

a quick movement with his shoulder backwards, and had Corso snap out of it, before he could

expose them. But Sonny realised something had alerted the Duke to them. «What do you mean

your excellensee?». The question was innocent enough, but even Sonny had grown slightly more

tense than before. The Duke had noticed the wordless communication between Sonny and Corso,

wich only made him suspect that his hunch was right. «You don't act as if you're under the

command of anyone Sonny, and as far as I know, Magnus Blade is the pirates leader. Is he aware of

your actions nowdays?». So, the Duke had connected the dots somehow. Sonny didn't know how,

but it didn't matter. The truth would eventually have surfaced anyway. Sonny took a deep breath.

«You're right your excellensee. I do act as if I have no leader above me. And it's for a reason.

Magnus Blade has left the pirates, gone into excile. No one knows where he's gone off to». Duke

Maddox stroke his beard. «So, you're telling me that the pirates are without a leader now Sonny».

A sly smile was seen on Sonny's face. « That's your assumption your excellencee, my knowledge of

the matter is a bit different». Now, if anything, that got the Duke's full attention. «You're saying

that the pirates has a new leader? Who?». «I can't tell at this point your excellensee, but it will be

official soon. If you want, I'll send you a name when the new leader has been instated and taken up

on his chores» offered Sonny generously. The Duke seemed to still be thinking. « Let me know one

thing Sonny, Do I know who the new leader is by name?» ,» Yes your excellence». Sonny tried to

act calm, but it was proving hard to calm the racing heartbeats of his. Corso seemed to have

simmilar trouble. «But tell us your excellensee, you brought an old friend of mine, or I'Son's

anyway, with you tonight. Why is that? I thought the message to all technoid employees was that

I'Son is dead?» Sonny hoped this change of subject would make the duke drop further questions

into the subject of the pirates new leader. He prefeered more distance between himself and the

Duke before he let out that news. Sure, the duke was helpful to him now, but Sonny's instincts all

told him to be on his guard. It would not last for long, only while he stood to gain something from

it. The Duke seemed to snap back into the real world from his thoughts. «Yes Sonny, there is a

reason Liam is here. First of all, I had to bring him, as he was the one that anyalyzed your tests.

When he did, he thought he had seen the same genetic markers elsewhere, and decided to delwe

deeper into the true identity of Sonny Blackbones». Sonny had to smile. «Every bit as much the

detective nowdays as back in school Liam?». Liam smiled. «Sure am I'Son...ehr, do you prefeer

Sonny over I'Son?». «I go by the name Sonny nowdays, so we might as well stick to it». Sonny

acted nonchalant. But truth was that if he had a choise, he would have prefeered having remained

called I'Son. But he had effectively chosen that name away, by becoming a pirate, and becoming

Sonny Blackbones. He had made his choise, and now he had to live with it. «The reason he is here,

is basically the discovery of the manifestation of the seed of shiloh in your body Sonny, and to help

it either go back to a dormant stage, or break loose. And in addition to that, find out wheter the

substance Bleylock injected you with, could have had an impact on the manifestation of the seed of

shiloh. If Bleylock knew of the possiblillity Sonny, it is possible that he used you as a guineapig, to

test out his theory». This time, Sonny was really shocked, and it showed. «Sonny?» Corso was

every bit as shocked as he was. But he quickly pulled it together. «Sonny, that would mean he has

someone in our own organization tracking you, how else would he know when to strike? Or for

that matter, even if you would be found here on Akillian?» Corso had a point. Sonny felt cold sweat

dripping down his back as he realised the potentially dangerous situation Corso pointed to. «You

might be right Corso, and that leaves us with a major problem. Corso, head back to the black

Manta, unseen». Sonny made it clear by his words that the Duke was not to know where his ship

was hidden. « I need you to launch an investigation onboard. I need the lists of all authorized traffic

online out of the ship, and the log of all activity online. The answer is there, I trust you with this

Corso, let me know as soon as possible». «Right Sonny» Corso was irritated that the plans he and

Sonny had to relax this night, was going down the drain. But still, this was important, it concerned

the saftey of them all. Corso started his snowmobile, and set a course for the hidden location of the

black manta...

Evil eyes watched Corso as he took of and headed towards the black Manta. Bleylock was not done

for yet. Now that he knew, from his spy in the technoid labs, that Sonny had developed the seed of

shiloh, it gave Bleylock all the more reasons to get hold of him. «You just wait and see Sonny,

you'll come of your own, free will this time. That is, if you want your lover to survive». An evil

smile glanced over his face, as they trailed the deputy commander of Black Manta...

At the house, Sonny,Artie and Bennet were investigating further into the mystical seed of shiloh,

along with the Duke and Liam. What they found, made Sonny realise once and for all, that this

flux, no matter how amazing it was, was a big danger to the pirates. Fantastic yes, but with the

strongest tace and the longest lasting tracktime ever recorded. This flux could not be used. But

Bennet found yet another interresting feature to it. «Sonny, if what I get here is correct, the seed of

shiloh only manifests in people that can control it. It's a flux that is selective in where it appears,

that's for sure». «Yes, but you'd still have to be a footballer to make use of it. I haven't played since

my days in the university» Sonny argumented. «Well, Sonny, you know that you still posess the

same skills as back then, that may be why the seed of shiloh chose you» said Liam diplomatically.

«Maybe, but I'd like bare facts, not guesses» said Sonny and turned back to the screen. A hunch

made him check the time. «Corso should be there by now, I'll call in and see what he found out»

said Sonny. Onboard the black Manta, Klerko answerd Sonny's call. «Where's Corso? Hasn't he

arrived yet?» Sonny was baffled. «No, I didn't even know he was on his way». «Don't worry, I'll

call him and find out where he is». Sonny ended the call. A sense of danger struck him. Sonny

knew better than to ignore that feeling, something was wrong, terribly wrong. Quickly, he called

Corso. No response. «Come on Corso, this is no time to be playing games, answer me» hissed

Sonny. Several attempts later, Sonny was growing increasingly worried. Worried and anxious.

Corso still hadn't reached the black manta. This wasn't like him. Sonny knew Corso as the closest

person to himself onboard. He could trust Corso with his very life. Something had happened to

Corso. Sonny couldn't take it. «Somethings happened, we got to go out looking for Corso. Bennet,

contact the ship and have them send out crews to search. I'm hoping he'll come before they leave,

but if not, we stand a better chance of finding him, by starting an early search. Here on Akillian, it

takes no time to be burried in snow». Sonny stared into the snow outside. Fear gripped his heart.

«I'll come with» said Duke Maddox. Sonny nodded. «Fine, but I'm calling the shots your

excellensee, it is one of my men that is missing, it is my responsibillity to bring him safely home».

A few hours later, and all search parties revealed nothing. Sonny, Bennet and Artie was worried

sick. Duke Maddox could tell that all three of the pirates were effected by this. Corso was a close

friend to all of them. Their team of four was concidered the A-Team of black Manta, a team that

worked like a well oiled machine, that did everything they were asked, and found the results they

looked for. Now, the team was one man short, and they would not accept that. Bennet had Kathy

behind him on the snowmobile and Artie went with Sonny and Duke Maddox. After criss crossing

back and forth in a large area, for several hours, they agreed to a meeting point. They got there at

the same time. «Any luck?» The fear could be heard in Bennet's voice. «Not a trace». Sonny pulled

up his googles. Artie had gotten of the snowmobile and walked towards a wooded area. All of a

sudden he yelled at them to come. Sonny, duke Maddox, Bennet and Kathy ran over to him. «What

is it Artie?» asked Bennet. Artie said nothing, but showed them a big pool of blood in the snow. «It

could be nothing Artie, maybe a dead animal?» Bennet was freezing and wanted to get back

indoors. Then Sonny saw something that made the blood freeze in him. At a three nearby, hang a

dagger. Sonny walked over and took it. «No, it can't be...», but he could not explain it away. That

dagger was known to him. Bleylocks familyweapon was embedded in it. But the blood...Sonny

feared the worst. Then, Bennet, who had come up beside him, made a grusome discorvery. In the

snow, lay a necklace. Bennet picked it up. He was pale by nature, but when he noticed wich

necklace this was, he grew possibly even more pale. «Sonny, I...» his voice broke. Sonny took the

necklace. An expression of share pain was painted all over Sonny. The necklace belonged to Corso.

Sonny knew, he didn't even have to open the locket. He knew the content. The pool of blood...

«Corso...» Sonny whispered, there was a pain in his voice, a silent cry of an extreme pain. He fell

to his knees. Bennet and Artie fell down next to him. All three placed an arm on the one sitting next

to him's neck, and cried in silence. «We will find him» whispered Sonny. «I don't care what it's

gonna take, but believe me on my word. If Bleylock did something to Corso, he will live to pay...»

end chapter 18. Next chapter will be dramatic.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: eye for an eye

The snow was falling in the Akillian forrest. The snow seemed to have decided to cover up the

scene in an innocent glance, by covering up the bloodstained ground.

Not a sound was heard. Around the bloodstained area, sat three men, on their knees.

They were leaning on eachother, for support. They were pirates, and they had just found evidence

that one of theirs could possibly be gone for good.

No tears were shed, they didn't know wheter it was time for that.

But a secret pirate ritual was beeing conducted right before their very eyes.

To an innocent bystander, it was looking to be a pointless ritual, but to the pirates, it made perfect

sense. All three of them, had used the dagger, that was proven to belong to the enemy,

General Bleylock, a prominent member of Technoid's staff, to make a small cut on their hand,

then, they had squeezed a small amount of blood onto the ground, on top of the one left from the

one member of the team not there. The youngest pirate, Artie, had gone first, followed by Bennet,

before Sonny readied himself. He had taken the locket, wich belonged to Corso, his close friend,

deputycommander, and also, his confidante. Since he had been sent off to the black Manta,

on an assignment from aspiring leader of the pirates, Sonny Blackbones,

who already acted as the leader, after the quick excile of former leader,

Magnus Blade, who had lost in battle to him, no one had heard from him.

It troubled the pirates. Sonny more so than the rest.

He worried that General Bleylock had found out a deeply hidden secret between the two of them.

Corso was his lover. Right now, Sonny was struggling to hide the fear he felt for his love,

hidden from his other two men. They had no need to know of that part, it was personal, and only

concerned himself and Corso. Sonny took Bleylocks dagger. He clenched his hand hard around it.

Bleylock. He had no idea as to how he was going to tell Duke Maddox of this.

Bleylock was a prominent member of his staff, just like Sonny had been himself back in the days.

But that was old news. After the accident that changed Akillian into the planet of snow and ice,

Like it was today, Sonny had left the planet for good. He had lost a lot more than most thought

here. His best friend, Yarrit Labnor, his beloved wife Niobe, and their unborn child.

It still pained him, every time he thought of it. Now, it seemed he had lost another to the wrath of

the planet. It was like Akillian was getting back at him for the disaster he had caused.

Always the same pain. Sonny closed his eyes, and struggled to hold back a roar,

of despair and pain. Then, he made the cut. It bled heavily.

Sonny saw the blood as some kind of ritual way to clean out the pain. Akillian wanted his blood?

It was getting it. Just like it had taken Corso's blood. Sonny then took the white cloth Bennet

handed him,and dressed the wound.

All three pirates then placed the hand they had cut on top of eachothers hands.

« we will find him, if he's gone, we'll take him back home to shiloh, if he's not, we'll take care of

him, and see to it that he recovers» said Sonny. His voice was rusty.

He had everyone spread out to look for clues as to where Corso could have been taken.

Sonny sighed, as he went to talk to the duke. He had put his googles back on.

The snowblindness was a very real possibillity out here in the Akillian snow.

Sonny needed to stay sharp, if he was to have any chance to save his friend, or find vengance for

him. Sonny thought of the pool of blood he had seen.

Corso would be very weak now if it was all his. It worried him.

Corso had been there for him when he had once lost a lot of blood.

Sonny remembered how weak he had been. Corso had nurtured him, and looked after him.

WhenSonny had been at his weakest, Corso had given him a transfusion of his own blood.

The other pirates had told Corso to go get some rest. But Corso had refused to leave Sonny.

He had sworn to stay by his side through it. Therefore, Corso had laid down beside him, kept him

warm, and watched over him untill he was better.

Only when he was sure Sonny would pull through, Corso had assumed his duties as

deputycommander. Sonny sighed, as he walked over to Duke Maddox and his sister.

«Recognize this your excellensee?» he asked and showed him the dagger.

«No, I've never seen it before». Sonny nodded. «Well, this emblem embedded on the handle, tells

me all I need to know of it's origin and who it belongs to». The duke looked at him.

«Tell me what you know Sonny». «This dagger is no ordinary dagger that you can buy off a

market, this is an old dagger, who ran in this family for centuries. The familily emblem is the one

of General Bleylocks familly». Sonny said and handed the dagger to Duke Maddox.

The duke took the dagger. But Sonny wasn't done. He opened his hand, and showed them Corso's

locket. «This locket however, I won't let you have. This belongs to a close and personal friend to

me. This is Corso's locket». «Corso? Where is he?» asked Kathy anxiously.

Sonny looked at her, all of a sudden, he felt very old inside. «If I knew that Kathy, I would not be

standing here. From what it seems, Bleylock has taken him prisoner. For whatever reason,

I don't know. Right now, I can only hope, that Corso is still alive, if not, I won't guarrantee for

Bleylock either». «Now hold on Sonny. You can't accuse an innocent man, just because you have

unresolved issues with him...». Sonny looked at the duke.

«Whatever issues Bleylock and I have, that are unresolved, has nothing to do with this matter.

That dagger you're holding, was piercing a three,and the locket was attached to the dagger.

That is a message, in a millitary style. Corso was a solider in the fluxwars, he would know what

this message meant, Bleylock has a military background too, if you connect the dots,

you understand perfectly what this means» said Sonny. He looked into the snow that was falling.

He couldn't explain why, but Bleylock was close, he could feel it. Now, he just needed to find out

where that snake was hiding, and free Corso. How, he didn't know yet,

but Sonny was skilled in the area of quick plannings.

All pirates knew he could formulate an escape plan in just a matter of seconds, and not just one.

Sonny usually had at least three evacuation plans for all possibillities,

a side to his persona that all pirates loved. Now, Sonny was going to have to make use of those

skills. He looked up, he couldn't explain why, but Sonny felt as if someone was watching the

group. «Bleylock, I'll get you for this». He whispered as he clenched his fists...

Bleylock smiled. Sonny had gotten the message. Right now, he was in a state of shock.

A mental mess, trying to make order out of chaos. Bleylock kept his binoculars aimed at Sonny.

He had given the dagger to the duke. That would be all too easy to retrieve. Such a shame he wore

his goggles. Bleylock would have loved to see the despair in his hazel eyes.

From his bodylanguage, it was impossible to tell how Sonny was feeling right now.

He was in full control of his body. Sonny was putting corso's locket round his own neck.

Bleylock cast a glance on the unconcious body of the lockets owner that lay on the cavefloor

behind him. Corso had been injured during the fluxwars, and had his eye pulled out.

The pirates had fixed it, by giving him an artificial eye. Corso was slim, a bit anehmic,

but most pirates were. They didn't have much food, Bleylock knew that, as he had contacts,

both on Sonny's ship, and on shiloh, to keep an eye on things. Recently, Bleylock had learned of

Magnus Blade's departure. The pirates were formally without leader for the time beeing,

but unofficially, the new leader had already been chosen. Sonny had been chosen to take over.

Wheter that was good or bad, remained to be seen. Bleylock didn't worry.

As long as he had Corso in captivity, Sonny would do as he was told. He wouldn't risk hurting his

lover...

The search had revealed nothing. Sonny was frantic. They had absolutely nothing to go on.

Sonny was scovering his mind, to figure where Bleylock could possibly be hiding Corso.

«Do you think he could be holding Corso in the same place as he held you, Sonny?»

suggested Artie. « Don't be ridiculous Artie, Bleylock would know we'd go looking there.

He wouldn't make things that easy for us» argued Bennet. Sonny was thinking it through.

« Bleylock is likely to hide in the least expected place we'd think of. There is a chance that Artie

could be right Bennet.» said Sonny. He didn't want to raise anyone's hopes, in the case, Bleylock

wasn't hiding there. «Do you want me to send a search party to check Sonny?»

asked Bennet. Sonny nodded. «Do so, but make sure no one goes inside untill we can get there.

If bleylock is there, he poses a great risk to Corso, and the last thing I want, is anything happening

to him» said Sonny. The duke looked at him. «You have a plan to handle this Blackbones?

Bleylock may be conspiring behind my back, but there is no way neither you or your men go after

him without solid proof». « I'll get you the necessary proofs» said Sonny.

«Very well Blackbones. I'll give you and your men a pardon for 48 hours, this way you can find

your friend, after that, if you're found, you will be siezed». «Fine» Sonny nooded.

Liam made a small cough, wich made everybody turn to him.

«I don't mean to sound impolite or anything, but Sonny, I need to run some tests on you tomorrow.

Can you come to this adress?» he asked and handed Sonny a card. Sonny looked at it.

«I'll let you know in advance when I arrive, but I can't guarrantee anything.

Right now, finding and feeing Corso is our number one priority».

With those words, The duke and Liam left. The three pirates were alone, with Sonny's family.

«We won't get much done tonight, Bennet, tell the search teams to continue scovering the area,

the more ground that is covered, the better chance we stand at fining him». Sonny looked tired.

Not so much physically, but mentally. He worried for Corso. Where could Bleylock have taken

him? A million thoughts ran through his head. Sonny sat down on the bed.

There was no point in thinking of getting any sleep, that would be futile. Still, he had to.

Sonny sighed, and grabbed the sleeping device. The last thought he had before the sleep set in,

was on Corso. « Hang in there Corso, wherever you are. I'll find you, I won't give up on you»...

Corso felt the chains that held him strapped to the bench. It figured that Bleylock would lock him

up in a torturechamber. The only merciful act, if you could call it that,

concidering what lay in store for him, was that the wound in his head was been bandaged.

Corso laughed sarcasticly. Bleylock kept him alive as live bait. He was using him to get to Sonny.

Corso could only pray that Sonny was still safe. If he had developed the seed of shiloh,

Bleylock would go to extreme measures to extract this flux from his body, an act that could

possibly kill Sonny. And yet this monster claimed to love Sonny? Corso's thoughts went to Sonny.

If they had found the site for the attack, Sonny would be worried out of his whits by now.

Corso had noticed that Bleylock had not removed his transmitter. Was there any chance that he

could reach it? He couldn't call Sonny, that would expose him, and cause Sonny to fall into

Bleylocks trapp. Corso knew that it was likely what Bleylock had hoped he would do.

But no matter how much Corso would have wished for Sonny to be beside him, he couldn't risk

that. Sonny was too valuable to the pirates. Corso needed to protect him for as long as he could.

Corso decided to make a very quick call to Sonny, and tell him to stay safely out of Bleylock's

reach. Then, he would activate his distressignal. Corso managed to activate the call,

it drained almost all of his strenght, but he had to. «Please Sonny, answer»...

Inspite of the sleeping device beeing set to full strenght, it didn't help much.

Sonny had wriggled around in bed most of the time he was supposed to be sleeping.

Finally he gave up. He remained lying on his back, staring into the ceeling. All of a sudden,

a small beeping sound, made him jump. Incoming call, on his transmitter. Sonny answered it.

«Yes?» , «Sonny, let the others track me down, do not come yourself, you're in great danger,

please stay away, I'm begging you...», the transmission was broken off.

That ended all chances of sleep. Sonny got up, got dressed, and woke up Bennet and Artie.

«Sonny? What's going on?» Bennet was sleepy, but the expression on Sonny's face,

made him withdraw from funny comments. «Corso». That made both of them sit up.

«What about Corso Sonny? I thought you said we would work on that in the morning?».

«I did, but then something happened. Get up, both of you, I'll explain as we start working,

I need a signal trace on the double». « Why Sonny? Is there a problem?», «Maybe».

As Artie and Bennet got dressed, Sonny told them of the call from Corso, and how it had been

broken. «I think, no matter what Sonny, we should follow Corso's advice here.

You need to stay away from the mission, it is too dangerous». Artie agreed.

«If Bleylock is using Corso as live bait to get to you, we need a divertion from our rescue mission»

he said. Sonny was thoughtful. «Yes, and I've spent the last hour thinking of one.

What is occuring as strange, is that Bleylock let Corso keep his transmitter.

That alone indicates that he wanted Corso to contact me.

What he didn't think of, was the possibillity of Corso warning me.

Or the fact that the transmitter started sending out a distressignal afterwards.

Now, I need you to set your transmitters to this frequenzy...» Sonny gave them the numbers.

«Call in extra manpower for this one, something tells me that Bleylock won't be as easy to surprise

this time». «what about you Sonny? What will you do?» asked Artie. Sonny smiled.

« We need a way to distract Bleylock. I figure that there is one person he'd like to meet, more than

anyone else.» , «Who would that be Sonny?».

« Let's put it this way. Someone will return from his grave, I'll be seen publically as Professor

I'Son»...

The prisoncell was dark. Corso felt like he had been beaten with a sledgehammer.

In more ways than one, he sort of had. Blood was still dripping from the wonds on his back.

His arms felt like they had been torn from their sockets. The only good thing that had come from

things, was that his distressignal had been activated. That cursed Baldwin.

He had intervined before Corso had finished warning Sonny, and ended the transmission.

Corso could only hope Sonny understood the severity of the situation, and would keep distance.

Bleylock had surely gotten hold of the information on the flux of the pirates, the seed of shiloh,

and that it seemed Sonny was in the progress of developing it. To the pirates, this was bad news,

it would make it very easy to track Sonny, it would just be a matter of time, before he was captured

and imprisoned. But Bleylock had other plans. He wanted Sonny in more ways then one.

He had made sure to tell Corso what lay in storage for Sonny, once he had him in his grasp.

«Sonny will forget everything about you and the pirates, he will stay willingly when I'm done.

And that flux he is developing...my my, I can't wait to use the beautiful seed of shiloh to rule the

galaxy, and rid myself of people of no use. Starting with Duke Maddox».

«It is total madness Bleylock, you have no idea of when or even if the seed of shiloh will manifest

properly in Sonny's body, and at any rate, extracting it from him, stands the possibillity that he

might die from that procedure. You claim to love him Bleylock? From my point of wiew,

you don't know the meaning of the word». Corso had regreted his words the moment he had said it.

Bleylock looked like he was about to kill him.

«Don't you ever call my love for Sonny anything else than what it is» he hissed before he slapped

Corso across the face. Corso spat blood. But it was worth it. «You know, Sonny isn't coming here.

The pirates will shield him. Get over things Bleylock, Sonny got over you years ago, even before

you killed his wife. Move on». « I neither can, or will» said Bleylock. For the first time ever,

Corso thought he heard emotions in the coldhearted general. Seeing the true nature of this man,

made him realise how Sonny had to have felt when Bleylock had caused him to get the scars that

he had seen on his back when he joined them. If evil could ever be said to take on a human form, Bleylock fit the description. Corso strained himself,and prepared for the punishment...

Bennet and Artie had traced Corso's signal. «It's too easy, something is wrong» said Bennet.

They had been at the exact same location before, when they freed Sonny.

But it seemed the house was fairly much larger than they had imagined. There was sublevels that

seemed to be missing on the maps. Sonny had asked them to stay in contact with him during the

operation. He wanted to know the minute Corso was safe.

No one had asked what Sonny planned on doing in the meantime. All they knew, was that Sonny

had plans ready, and that they involved a huge risk. Somewhere,

Sonny had planned to distract Bleylock,and resurface as his old self, I'Son.

Artie had seen Sonny ready himself for the role. Seeing him change his hairdo, and even disguise

his beard, had been strange, but the strangest had been, when Sonny had put on blue contacts and

glasses. A slight use of make up had made him look like the day he joined them.

When Sonny put on his old jeans, and sneakers and topped it off with a labcoat, the transformation

was complete. «So, what do you think?» His family had gasped.

To see Sonny like this, was unusual. But to them,it wast welcome sigth.

He had told them he had a few things to do, then he would be ready.

Bennet and Artie knew better than to pry, the only one that got away with questions of that kind,

was Corso. But now, they needed to focus on the task at hand.

«Ok sonny, we're in possition, headed in»...

Sonny stood in front of the gravestone. It carried the inscription of his wife's name.

Who had brought her here, was not known to Technoid, who had handled the burials of the victims

of the disaster. To anyone that knew them as a couple back that time, it was a grieving husband that

stood before the grave. There was no visible trace of the pirates soon to be leader,

Sonny Blackbones, today. The tall blonde man that stood before the grave, wore a labcoat,

embedded with Technoid's emblem. The nametag carried the name prof. I'Son.

Sonny noticed quickly that he didn't feel well at all in his old attire.

But if this plan, to lure Bleylock away from Corso, and give his men a chance to execute the

rescue, Sonny had to stay focused on his part of this play.

He didn't have to like it, he just had to do it. Sonny sighed, before he ran his keycard through the

lock of the Technoid compound on Akillian.

«Ok Sonny, now it's your turn to play» he mumbled as he walked in the door...

Bleylock had rushed to the technoid compound as soon as he got word of I'Son entering the

building. That Blackbones was really a cheeky devil. He had told everyone that I'Son had been

killed in the disaster seven years earlier, and now Sonny was walking in the door, like nothing had

ever happened. He had been seen headed to his old lab.

No one had been in there since the representative of the flux society had been there to check for

flux. They had found no trace of it, wich was hardly a surprise to Bleylock.

The Metaflux was undetectable, invicible. It wasn't traceable. Bleylock had always wondered how

Sonny had managed to do that. Did he do it on intent, or was it coincidentially?

He didn't know, he had tried to ask, but I'Son had been very cautious about telling him everything.

Bleylock knew he had lost all trust in him by the time he left the Technoid planet.

There was many things he could have done differently. But now, Sonny was more unwilling than

ever to listen. Bleylock had tried to convince himself that he blamed it all on I'Son, he could not be

faulted for what had happened. How wrong he was. Sonny blamed him,

and with the growing friendship the pirates seemed to have with the Duke, it was only a matter of

time, before Sonny would tell the Duke of his plans to take over and rule the galaxy.

Bleylock had to stop Sonny before it came to that. What was he doing down in that old lab any

way? Bleylock hurried down to the lab in the second sublevel of the compound, it was time to face

I'Son again...

In the cellar of Bleylocks house, Bennet, Artie and two other pirates were crawling in the ventilation

ducts of the house. The map indicated where heat signatures could be found throughout the house.

«Lucky for us, it seems to be emptied of prisoners» whispered Artie sarcastically.

«Lets hope that you're wrong on that Artie, the signal says Corso is here in this building, and that is

why we're here. To free him». Bennet looked annoyed. Artie never really could tell how he felt

about things. Bennet always wore sunglasses. Something about a burndamage to his eyes.

Among the pirates, there were many stories to some of the injuries you could find.

Some had lost an arm or leg, and wore prosthesses to function normally.

Others, like Corso, had been fitted with a mechanical eye after his injury, Bennet could get by with

special sunglasses, wich he never removed. Not even when he slept.

Artie had learned early on, not to ask questions if he wasn't told. The pirates were tolerante, but if

you got too personal, they would bite your head of in an instant.

The only one that had been open on things, was Sonny. His story was bad, not that Artie knew all

of it, he just picked up bits and pieces, but those that knew, told him not to ask.

Artie checked his transmitter, Corso's signal was strong. «Bennet, is there a trap door just a couple

of feets from here?», Bennet checked. «Yes, you got Corso's signal?» yes, straight up».

«Then let's move, not a minute to loose»...

It felt like only yesterday that he ran away from here with the sphere that contained the Metaflux.

Now, he stood here again. Seven years... since the death of Labnor, the death of Niobe and their

child... the lab was filled with memories. Some good, but most bad.

Sonny heard a noice behind him, and turned. Bleylock stood in the doorway.

«I'Son?». Sonny nodded. «It's me Bleylock, I've come back», «But why I'Son?»

Bleylock seemed confused. « Maybe I made a mistake by running away, maybe I shouldn't have

taken the Metaflux, then everything would have been different?».

Bleylock walked slowly towards him. Out of habit, Sonny took a step back.

It didn't go unnoticed. «Why I'Son. Are you afraid of me?». «No, more so of my own feelings».

That lie didn't sound good in his own ears. Sonny knew that Bleylock was on guard for anything

out of context, anything that could give him a clue as to his reason for being here.

Bleylock was no fool, he wouldn't be able to stall this for long, or avoid physical contact to avoid

rising Bleylock's suspicion to new heights. Sonny braced himself, as he walked over to the screens

that once contained the curves of his most dangerous project for Technoid.

«So, tell me Bleylock, the flux society was here after my escape, did they find anything, or did you

make sure the lab was cleared of all traces of what we were working on?» he stopped, and his eyes

glanced over at the empty holder where the cursed sphere with the metaflux had once been placed.

Bleylock walked up next to him. Sonny fought the reflex that came natural to him, keep the

distance, and run for your life. «All was taken care of I'Son, I kept the lab just as you left it».

Sonny felt Bleylock's hand on his shoulder. He forced himself to relax.

«Now I'Son, why are you here? Let's reminisse old times and see what we can work out».

Sonny let Bleylock lead him over to two chairs and sat down. He hoped his men was getting ready

to excit Bleylocks house now. «Get cracking Bennet, before I blow my cover»...

The rescue team had reached the prisoncells. They easily found Corso.

He was the only prisoner there. But his state was horrible. He had a bad wound to his head, he was

bleeding from multiple wonds to his back, from having been beaten with leather belts.

And his right arm was broken in three places. When the pirates found him,

he was lying motionless on the floor, in a pool of blood. «This is bad, he is very pale.

Artie quick, bandages». The two other pirates stood guard, as Bennet and Artie tended to Corso.

He was in a real bad shape. «should we let Sonny know we found him?», «No, let's wait till we're

ready to leave, if we end too soon, Sonny could be in danger, you know he was trying to lure

Bleylock out of here, so we could get Corso to safety. We got to complete this first,

Sonny will just have to hang in there till we're out of the house». «Ok Bennet, you're in charge».

Quickly, and silently, the team carried Corso's unconcious body out through the ducts and into fresh

air. As soon as they had made it to their borrowed get away car, Bennet called on Sonny.

«Sonny, we've freed Corso and are headed to base. Say bye bye to your long time friend».

Sonny heard the message through a hidden earplug. Now was the time to break loose from here.

«On second thought Bleylock, let's not go down that road again». Bleylock looked at him. «Well

well, I was wondering when the real Sonny Blackbones would show himself».

«He never left Bleylock» said Sonny and removed the glasses. The blue contacts followed.

As he pulled his hand through his hair, and ruffled it, it was apparant who he really was. To

Bleylocks dismay, he had to realise, once and for all, that I'Son was gone for good. Sonny took the

advantage Bleylock's confusion gave him, to move close to the door. But not fast enough. Bleylock

snapped out of the apparant trance he was in faster than expected. The alarm sounded.

Sonny saw the red lights. This was familiar. «Sieze him» Sonny heard Bleylock order the droids to

go after him. He ran. It was truly reliving the past. But this time, he was faster, The last door was

closing. Oh no, he wasn't gonna get captured today. Sonny remembered an old defensive teqnique.

Sliding along the ground. He threw himself down in a slide under the door. When he passed it,

Sonny felt strange. That was when he saw it. A strange green light surrounding his body.

No, panic gripped him, this couldn't be. Yet, the fact was undenieable.

The mythical seed of shiloh, the mysterious and untamed flux of the pirates, had manifested itself

in his body.

End of chapter 19. Is the suspence unbearable? I'll put out chapter 20 as soon as it is ready. Clearly,

the drama is increasing. Please rewiew and tell me what you think of this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Planning ahead

Kathy examined Corso. He was in a bad shape, but he would survive. She had been taken by

surprise when she saw how thin he was. It looked like he had barely eaten. His body was

emaciated. Come to think of it, she suspected the same to be the case with Bennet and Artie too.

Sonny... she knew him to be fit, she had already examined her brother's body, when the pirates had

first brought him here. He was slim, but didn't look like he had been starved. She needed to talk to

him about Corso and his other men and what they ate. Apart from that, Corso was very weak, from

a tremendous bloodloss. If she didn't know, she'd think he was dead. He was as pale as a corpse.

She had cleaned all his wounds, and put on clean bandages. Bennet had aided her in that, some of

the wounds were deep, and in need of sewing. Luckily, Corso remained unconsious as they were

working. Now, he was lying in Sonny's bed, wonds dressed, he appeared to rest easy.

Kathy checked his pulse, to be on the safe side. If Corso passed away before Sonny was back, he

feared her brother loosing his compolsure. A sound from the bed made her look at Corso.

He was sweating. A clear sign he was running a fever. He was also mumbling something.

In a language she didn't understand. She looked at Bennet. «What's he saying? I can't make it out».

«Sadly, neither can I. Only the deputies and commanders of the ships in our fleet knows this

language, it is as old as the pirates organization itself. A language nearly lost by now.

Ancient Shilo-ish». Both listened carefully, trying to make sense of Corso's words. Only one word

made sense. Sonny. In his fever, Corso was asking for Sonny. They were about to call on Sonny, to

tell him hurry up, when Corso's words made sense. «Keep him safe, at all cost, we're done for

without him»...

00000000000000000000

Sonny made sure to doublecheck, he had lost the droids by now, but experience told him, that they

could surface out of nowhere. All of his senses told him be alert. It had cost precious time, but he

was now on the home stretch. His mind were focused on Corso, how was he doing? Did Bleylock

hurt him badly? And then, he thought of the seed of shiloh. That was a very real problem.

He knew that flux could be traced, and there was no way he could conceal that trace under the

stealth mode of his ship. Sonny knew he was in the need of help, he just didn't know where to get it

yet. Right now, he needed to see to Corso. Sonny parked in the garage, and went inside.

Kathy and Bennet had just come downstairs. «Bennet». Bennet spun around, to see Sonny put the

helmet away. Without his coat, driving at the speed he had, wearing nothing but jeans and sweater,

Sonny felt cold, and needed to warm. «Sonny, are you ok?» , «Both yes and no. Where's Corso?

Is he ok?» the worry in Sonny's voice was not to be mistaken. «Ehr..he's been unconcious ever since

we freed him. Don't get spooked by his looks, he's looking like he's got one foot in the grave, but

he is still breathing» Sonny nodded, and headed upstairs. He silently opened the door, and went

over to the bed. «Corso?» his voice was a mere whisper. Corso was burning hot. « S-Sonny?» ,

«I'm here Corso, you'll get through this». «Sonny...» Corso started mumbling on ancient shiloh-ish.

Sonny was glad he could make out what his friend told him. The information was vital.

Corso told him that Bleylock surely knew he was in the process of developing the seed of shiloh.

And it put Sonny in grave danger. «I'll protect you in any way I can Sonny, but you're by no means

safe here on Akillian whatsoever, we need to leave». «I know Corso, but you're in no condition to

be moved right now, we just have to take the chance that we'll stay undetected till you're well

enough to leave.» Sonny lay down next to Corso, Corso's feverish body provided enough warm to

make them both sweat. Before long, Sonny removed all unnecessay clothing.

It seemed to calm Corso, to feel his presence. Sonny felt tired, the last hours had pushed him to the

limit, now that the adrenaline had calmed, Sonny felt how tired he was. He knew he needed to

sleep. With a sigh, he called Bennet. «Secure all paremeters around the house, I'll stay with Corso».

«Right Sonny». So..nny ended the call and turned to Corso. « Don't you leave me in this mess

alone Corso, I need your help, and guidance, now more than ever». Sonny pulled the covers round

them, and drifted into a dreamless sleep...

00000000000000000000

Bleylock grinned. The tests he had taken from Sonny while he held him captive, was conclusive.

As an Akillian, it would have been expected, that playing football the way Sonny did, he'd develop

the breath of Akillian. But the breath had dissappeared when the catastrophy occurred.

Sonny wasn't, as he knew, actively playing football, but then again, with the masks the shiloh

pirates wore on the pitch, it was impossible to tell. There were blonde players, and some definately

had Sonny's hight and physique. But it was impossible to tell if it was him. Bleylock rubbed his

hands. A shaddows- pirates match was up and coming in just a short while. Now that he knew

Sonny had developed the seed of shiloh, all that was necessary, was to provoke him to be as

agressive on the pitch as possible. The more agressive he'd play, the more likely it was, Sonny

would be unable to control the seed of shiloh. It would give him up, causing him to fall in their

nets. And then...Bleylock rubbed his hands.. he'd make him produce more of the metaflux, and

when that plan was executed... there really was no need to hope the past could be relived, Sonny

had frozen over everytime he had made physical contact with him. He would have to undergo the

surgery to have the chip inserted. Bleylock knew the process was painfull, but afterwards..

he could make him forget all about the pirates, make him stay in the believe this was what he

wanted. The possibillities were endless. But first, he needed Sonny to be captured. He'd leave it up

to Technoid to handle it. A buzzer alerted him that he had company. Bleylock smiled as the arrival

of Duke Maddox was announced. It was time to make the pirates pay, and let Sonny realise once

and for all that he was alone in this...

00000000000000000000

Corso came to, slowly. His arm hurt, and he felt as he had been beaten with a baseballbat or

something. He hurt all over. But, in the midst of it all, he knew he had been lucky. The pirates had

come in time to help him. Corso thought of Sonny, was he aware of what was going on? A small

movement next to him, made him look to the side. Corso smiled when he noticed Sonny's slim

figure next to him. He was still sleeping. Corso looked at him. Sonny. He'd always go the extra

mile and beyond for his friends. Some times, it came at as a cost. The door opened and Kathy

entered. «Good morning fearless warrior» she smiled. Corso couldn't help but smile back.

«How do you feel today?». « Like I've been through a meatgrinder, it's hurting everywhere».

«I'm not surprised, Bleylock did quite a number on you, you looked more dead then alive when you

arrived». Corso nodded, before he once again glanced over at Sonny. «Is he..?», « Exhausted, he

hasn't slept for days, adrenaline rush». «So, he's ok?» , «Don't you worry, he is».

She checked Corso's bandages, and changed the dirty ones. «you need to eat, you're as skinny as a

toothpick» she said. Corso just shrugged. He tried to get on his feet, as carefully as he could, not to

wake Sonny, but it was an attempt in vain. Sonny rolled over on his back, and stretched. «Corso».

His voice was soft. «Sonny». Sonny said nothing, just reached out, and pulled Corso close. «Can

yoy forgive me for sending you straight into the nets of that..that..». «Hush Sonny, it wasn't your

fault, no one had accused you of starring into a crystal ball yet, you couldn't know this would

happen». Corso held his good arm round Sonny. «I should have known Corso, I know Bleylock, it's

apparant that he has not changed one bit. Rather, he's grown worse». Corso nodded. «Don't forget

Sonny, I have been at his mercy before. I didn't care much for my own life, if I could contribute to

keep you safe, it would have given my life as pirate a purpose and a meaning». Sonny's hazels

starred at him. «You always had a purpose and a meaning Corso, let no one tell you anything else.»

Corso smiled. Sonny had a way of saying things that you either disagreed with completely, or you

knew him to be right, this was no exception. «Anyway, I'll be fine. How did your day go?» Sonny's

eyes darkened as he thought of it. He sighed heavily. «Corso, there's something I need to tell you».

Corso listened attentively as Sonny told of everything, from the plan to disguise, to the horrifying

discovery of the manifestation of the seed of shiloh, in his body. «You need to be more carefull

Sonny, Bleylock easily could have captured you this time». Sonny nodded. He knew what Corso

said was right. «I know Corso, but luckily, it ended well». «But we still got a problem to work

with, the seed of shiloh. It could give Technoid a way to track you, and us. We simply can't take

that chance Sonny. Can you supress it in any way?», «I don't know Corso, I really don't know...»

00000000000000000000

Duke Maddox left Bleylocks office. He made a call that cancelled the pirates 48 hour pardon.

What Bleylock had told him, called for extreme measures. The next call, went to Brim Simbra, the

head of the flux society. Duke Maddox quickly explained to the head of the flux society what he

had learned. «This is most alarming. The seed of shiloh has not manifested in decades.

It is a very special flux, one that chooses players. The fact that Sonny Blackbones has developed it,

and seemingly him only, makes me wonder why. There is always a reason why this flux occurs.»,

«Just the same, it is a weapon for the pirates, one that could be used against us in new raids».

«It does not justify the arrest of Sonny Blackbones, in this, he had done nothing wrong.» , «Then I

got all the other crimes he and his men are behind». The Duke was stubborn. The head of the flux

society heard him. « We need to know if Sonny blackbones is an actual player on the pirates team

before we can interviene» said Brim Simbra. Duke Maddox agreed. «How do you suggest we

do?»...

00000000000000000000

This was it. It had to come to this. No matter how much he disliked it, Sonny now had to bid

farewell to his family again. His mother was in tears, and his father didn't say much either.

They knew, as well as him, that it was likely the last time they ever saw him. «Don't you worry

Sonny, we'll be fine, as long as we know you're still out there, and alive, we'll never stop loving

you». Sonny felt as if someone crunched his heart. A part of him wanted to stay, and never leave.

But his friends knew, as well as he did, that the time was running out. His men readied the

snowmobiles for departure as he said goodbye to his family. Six years of separation, then, he would

meet them again, for just a short while, only to be separated from them again. And no one knew for

sure if they'd ever meet again. Sonny knew that other pirates sufferd worse losses than him.

Corso was a great example of that. His mother and father had been killed, as he and his two brothers

were forced to become soliders in the army at a very young age. Corso was the only survivor,

thanks to a pirate named Merin. She had saved him, and brought him to the pirates. After that,

Corso had nowhere to go, and had stayed on. Becoming the cynical but loyal friend he was today.

In all honesty, Sonny had to admit, that without Corso, he would be lost. Corso had shown him the

way. It had scared Sonny more than he wanted to admit, when Corso was abducted. Sonny had

truly feared for his , they were in the process to leave. Sonny looked at his family again.

His father embraced him. «I know hown you feel, you felt the same way when you headed for the

Technoid planet once. I know chances are we won't meet again. But at least, we had the chance to

bid farewell this time». Sonny tried to find the words, but it seemed the cat had gotten his touge.

It didn't matter, the silent communication between him and his mother, father and sister spoke

louder than words. «Sonny?» he turned to his sister. «No matter what happens, we will always love

you, we know what the pirates stand for, you are all men of honor. Never give up the fight for your

freedom, in your hour of need, you will find that you never stand alone. And...good luck on being

the guiding star a leader is supposed to be, I know you will do great». Sonny's eyes widened in

shock. «How did you know?», «Tell tell signs bigbrother, but you got to be on your way now, or

Technoid will find you». Sonny nodded, and hugged them one last time, before he went to his men.

«Corso, you'll be riding with me, that arm of yours is not strong enough to control a snowmobile on

it's own». Corso nodded. Sonny took place behind him, and started the engine. Silently, the pirates

left the house of Sonny's parents, on their way back to the black manta. It had been a week of

changes, an emotionall week, but to Sonny, a week he would not have been without. Knowing

where his family stood, and now, they knew he was still alive,and his new identity. As they were

driving, Sonny kept a constant eye up for trouble. They had broken one of their own rules of

security, by staying that last night. Sure, it had been necessary, but still, it meant cutting it close to

Duke Maddox 48 hour timeline. After that, they would be taken. Sonny could finally see his ship in

the distance. There was activity going on outside of it. The men were loading the ship with fresh

supplies. Sonny sped up, they needed to be on their way. He needed to talk to Brim Simbra, head of

the fluxsociety, about his flux, the seed of shiloh. They approached the ship. All seemed fine.

But as they crossed out of the woods, a forcefield shot up from underneath them. «It's a trap,

Sonny, get Corso out of here, don't worry bout us, we'll manage». But it was already too late.

The forcefield had closed, and was slowly shrinking. «Sonny» Corso's face was painted with fear,

not because of the situation they were in, but because of the glowing green energy that surrounded

Sonny's body...The seed of shiloh lived it's own life, and the hosts body, was drained of it's energy

from trying to stop the shrinking...

00000000000000000000

The crew on board the black manta had no choise. They were forced to surrender.

Two big cars with Technoids logo embedded on the side had driven them away.

Sonny and his team had been taken in a separate car. They were all cuffed and blindfolded.

Sonny was breathing hard as the blindfold was put on. This was all his fault.

He should have checked the parameters closer before driving into the area. Because he didn't, they

were now prisoners to technoid. This truly would make Duke Maddox day.

soon as they were taken to prison, they were led to prisoncells. Till this point, they had been held

together. Now, Technoid started separating them. But when they wanted to take Corso away, Sonny

resisted. The resistense he put up, was so fierce, they decided to keep them together.

All had seen Sonny's use of the seed of shiloh when he came under the immense stress.

Clearly, not even Sonny was able to control this wild and unpredictable energy.

Sonny was clearly in need of help to harness it, but how it could be done, no one knew, yet.

00000000000000000000

The Duke was on his way to the interrogation cell of the prison. Sonny Blackbones and his men had

been arrested, and were now held in custody, for interrogation. The pirate Corso was badly injured,

and Sonny had refused to let them separate them. No one dared argue with him, as they had seen

that he posessed the seed of shiloh, a wild, and uncontrolable flux with immense strenght.

Not even sonny seemed to be able to control it. Duke Maddox had seen the video from the

surveillance cam in General Bleylocks office. No doubt, the pirate had a power he couldn't handle,

yet. It didn't matter that the flux was only used in football, to their knowledge, Sonny was no

footballer anymore, He had been, years ago, but to the duke's knowledge, Sonny Blackbones was

not a pirates player. They had even rewiewed videos from the many matches the pirates had played.

Alltough there were players that resembled him in size and physique, Sonny didn't appear to be

playing on the pitch. Because of this unauthorized use of the flux named the seed of shiloh, Brim

Simbra, head of the flux society, had given notice, that he wished to see Sonny, shortly after the

pirates were captured. The master had felt the use of the flux, and knew the host of it was unable to

gain control. Duke Maddox came into the cellarea, he went straight past the cells the pirates

occupied, they were of no interrest to him, then he entered Sonny and Corso's cell. Corso was

clearly in a weakened state,and very pale. Sonny had taken off the clothing to check his bandages.

It stressed him to see that Corso's wounds were bleeding again. Corso looked at him. «Sonny, you

got to calm down, this is not doing you any good, or any of the rest of us for that matter».

He coughed. «Here, drink» Sonny handed him a bottle of water. Corso took it and drank.

«Thanks Sonny, I needed that» he smiled a faint smile to his friend, who was staring out the cell

window. Then the Duke entered. It was easy to see this stressed Sonny. This company was hungry

for power, and they already possesed far too much of it. Sonny did not want to contribute to rising

that level of power. « Guards, tend to Corso, change his bandages, and take him to the infirmary for

further treatment. Sonny, you come with us». Sonny was about to object, but a quick cough from

Corso cought his attention. He glanced over at his friend, and saw Corso give him the «Go on, I'll

be fine» signal. Sonny sighed, and held out his hands to be cuffed. When this was done, he was led

out of the cell and taken to the interrogation rooms...

00000000000000000000

In the flux society headquaters, the discussion was hitting new highs with in the society.

The manifestation of the seed of shiloh was scaring many. Very little was known about this flux, all

they knew, was that it was described as wild, like the pirates themselves and uncontrolable.

You had to be extremely strong, both mentally and pshysically, to be able to control it.

Further more, was the way the flux would manifest. It wasn't just any pirate, on the pirates team that

could develop it, the flux seemed to have a will of it's own. It chose the men or women it wanted to

bond with, and it was up to the host to either find a way to control it, or find a way to rid him or

herself of it. It struck many as strange that the flux had manifested with Sonny Blackbones,

was from their knowledge, no footballer. There had to be a reason for it, and Brim Simbra, had

taken of to the Technoid prison, to speak to Sonny, and possibly, try to help him control his flux...

00000000000000000000

Sonny wasn't lookin up, as the Technodroids led him past the cells that were occupied by the pirates

that served as a crew on his ship. They all looked shocked as Sonny was led by, hands in cuffs on

his back. Sonny could tell from the expressions he did notice, that his men feared for him.

Bennet and Artie's cell was the las one passed. Bennet stood at the celldoor. «Sonny?» Sonny

looked up for a brief moment. «What is going down? Where are they taking you?», I don't know

Bennet, and it worries me. Make sure to have Corso placed here, in the event I don't come back».

That was all he had time to say, before the droids took him away. Bennet and Artie had tears in

their eyes, were they about to loose Sonny? What was going to happen to him? And where could

they be taking him? Sonny had all too much time to reflect on it. As soon as they were out the

cellblock, Sonny looked forwards. If he ever got the chance to flee, he needed to know how to get

back to his men, and free them. Sonny noticed the doors that said «interrogationroom» and he also

noticed that they walked straight past them. As he saw the familiar corridors to the labunit, the fear

within grew stronger and stronger. It could very well have been the last time he ever saw his men,

and remembered them. From all tell tell signs, they were taking him to the lab, to have the chip

inserted in his brain. Sonny fought the fight or flight reflex as best he could. The droids led him

into an unfamiliar hallway, and into the deepest rooms of the lab. The Duke and Liam were down

there waiting for them. Sonny saw a chair with thick leather straps in the middle of the room.

So, they were gonna tie him up before they started the work, was that it? Sonny sent the Duke an

evil glare. One that the Duke pretended not to see. The droids led Sonny to the chair, and forced

him to sit down. Sonny was fighting it. And he was breathing hard because of the fear that

threatened to take over. They continued by uncuffing him, but only to tie him down with the belts

on the chair. Sonny felt panic took over. It was all that it took. A wave of an intense green energy,

threw the droids backwards and turned them into scrap. Sonny sensed a new wave of the energy

was on the way, and he had no way to stop it. It was evident that he had no control over this flux,

with is wild behaviour. If the seed of Shiloh decided for itself on who was to host it, it had picked

the wrong man in Sonny. But just as the energy was about to be thrown at them, Sonny felt a calm

in him, and the energy calmed. A purple light shone from the orb that decended. It was the orb of

Brim Simbra, master of the flux society. Sonny was sweating from the fight, and was breathing real

hard. «It's time to relax» said Brim Simbra and looked at Sonny with a compassionate look. «You

have recieved a very special gift Sonny, the seed of shiloh is rarely ever seen». Sonny's hazels met

Brim Simbra's white. « You may see it as a gift Master Simbra, but it won't do much good if it can't

be harnessed or controlled in any way». Brim Simbra nodded to Sonny's statement. «You don't see

it as the gift it is, to you, it is more like a curse?», «That would be a way to put it» retorted Sonny.

Brim Simbra walked over to him, and released the belts that had been thightened. The Duke was

taking a step forwards, but was stopped by Brim simbra. «Chains will not help your excellensee, it

triggers fear in him. And fear only releases the energy, wich will cause harm». «Then he needs to

stop using it» snarled the Duke. Brim Simbra gently placed his hands onto Sonny's shoulders.

« He can't control it, if he could then he would. I am here to help him, either control it, or be rid of

it, whatever choise is right for him». The Duke looked at Sonny, who seemingly was struggling to

whithold a new blast. Sweat was evident on his face. Brim Simbra saw his distress, gently, he put

his hands around Sonny's head. Sonny felt like a calming and hypnotic sense overwhelmed him,

and relaxed. Brim Simbra let go. «Better now Sonny?» his eyes were filled with compassion.

Sonny nodded in response. «Good» said Brim Simbra. «It is evident that you struggle with this flux

Sonny, so for your own safety, I will remove it». Sonny nodded, «Thank you master Simbra».

Brim Simbra led him over to a bench. «Now, Sonny, I need to ask you something of great

importance for the next step. To remove this flux, it cannot be done painless. I wish you could have

slept through it, wich would have been more comfortable for you, but I need you to be awake for

this. The pain is beyond describtion. Wich means that I have to ask you, do you trust me to help

you Sonny?» Sonny looked at Brim Simbra. «Yes Master, I trust you, what do you need to do to

me?». The question was well justified. «What I need to do Sonny, is have you relax as much as you

can, on this bench», he placed his hand on a bench wich was equipped with belts to hold a person

down and detained. Sonny looked sceptical at it. «And the need for the belts?» it was evident that

the pirate was very suspicious by now. « I have done this to a human before Sonny, I know the pain

it inflicts, the belts will hold you down, when it really gets bad, and it will be. But halfway through,

I'll untie you and help you stress down and relax, before we do the next leg». «And then?» Sonny

still wasn't convinced. Brim Simbra looked at Duke Maddox, he needed his cooperation on this, if

they were to rid Sonny of the seed of Shiloh. «You and your men are free to leave afterwards

Blackbones.» Sonny nodded, though a small smile. «Make it in writing, and we've got a deal».

The Duke quickly wrote it on a piece of paper, signed it and handed it to Sonny. Sonny put it in one

of his safe pockets. Then, he was ready. He lay down on the bench, and relaxed himself.

Liam came over at his side, and started to tie the belts around his wrists. Sonny said nothing, just

lay still on the bench as they strapped him down tight. Finally, they pulled two thick leatherbelts

across his chest and legs, and thigtened them. Sonny couldn't move. Brim Simbra felt panic start to

build up in him again, and once again placed his hands on Sonny's head, to help him regain balance

and control the flux. Sonny's breathing was hard, as if the belts were too tight. Brim Simbra took

place next to him. «Are you ready Sonny?» , «Yes, let's get it done and overwith». Brim Simbra

made some moves with his hands, and an orb formed, and it seemed to suck the green flux that was

the seed of shiloh from Sonny's body. Sonny knew it would be painfull, he had been warned.

But nothing could have prepared him for the blistering pain that shot through his body.

Sonny couldn't help it, he screamed out in pain...

00000000000000000000

In the prison cells, Corso had returned from the infirmary. Now, they all waited for Sonny's return

too. Then, a horrible scream, a scream of immense pain, filled the air. All the pirates jumped to

their feets. «Corso, was that?..» Bennet started, he didn't need to, the expression on Corso's face

told it all. «That was Sonny, we got to save him, it's evident that they're doing something to him,

and it's hurting him.». In spite of his pain, Corso got on his feets. The celldoor was eletrical.

«Artie, did they take your gadgets?» , «No, still got my dooropener here» smiled the young pirate.

Corso nodded towards the door. «You know what to do, make sure to free the others too, then we

go for Sonny». Fury burned in Corso's eyes, if only they weren't too late...

0000000000000

Brim Simbra stopped the prosess for a little while. Sonny was dripping wet from sweat. This was

beyond painful. He swore that if he would ever have to extract flux from any living beeing, it was

going to be less painful to them than what he had to go through. Brim Simbra noticed how hard he

was breathing. «Are you ok to continue this Sonny? It is physically straineous on the body while it

goes on, but it will feel better afterwards». Sonny nodded, as a sign to go on. But Brim Simbra had

a different approach. «Sonny, you need to be more relaxed, Liam, would you remove the straps and

let him sit up for a little while? To help him, it is important that sonny and I work together.»

Brim Simbra was cut off by the arrival of the pirates, headed by the injured Corso, standing in the

doorway, guns aimed at them. « Untie him and then step away from him, NOW!» Corso's voice

did not allow for debate. But Sonny, however drained he was feeling, resented Corso's proposal.

«Corso, you misread the situation. Brim Simbra is helping me, not hurting me on purpose».

Corso looked more than sceptical. «That isn't what it looks like Sonny, we heard you screaming of

pain down in our cells». Sonny's hazels met Corso's steely grey. « The pain was a bit of a shock to

me, I'm ok, but stay on and observe for yourselves if that's what it takes to calm you.» Brim Simbra

nodded, as he focused on Sonny again. Brim Simbra tried, but Sonny was unable to relax as much

as he needed. Corso carefully took a step forth. He knew Sonny better than anyone else in the

room. Corso knew what Sonny needed in order to relax. He didn't care if the secret of their bonds

came out, if it could help Sonny, it was worth it. «Master Simbra». They all looked at him, Corso

looked at Sonny. «Yes, what is it Corso?», «Perhaps I can help Sonny through the process to relax,

if you would give me thirty minutes alone with him, I can assure you, Sonny is in a relaxed state of

mind, and ready to proceed». Brim Simbra nodded thoughtfully. «Ok, thirty minutes then.», All left

the room, except Sonny and Corso. «So Corso, what did you have in mind?» Sonny was still

drained, but he wondered what Corso was thinking of doing to solve this. Corso smiled, and sat

carefully down beside him on the bench. «It worked for you when you exposed me to this, call it

retalliation, but I think it will relax you quite a bit, enough to get through what is awaiting you.»

With that, Corso started rubbing him gently, and massaged his neck. Sonny moaned, Corso knew

him better than most, Corso kept massaging his muscles, before his hands slowly felt Sonny's body

closer. «Corso, what are you doing?» , «Hush now Sonny, enjoy what I'm doing instead.» Sonny

couldn't help but do so. Corso worked him with ease. Sonny felt close to sleep. Corso smiled, as he

gently lay him back down, and strapped him in. Sonny reacted when Corso gently placed a kiss on

his lips. Then he spoke to him in ancient shilo- ish. « This is all I can do for you now, but when

we're back at the ship, you will rest in my arms, I'll make sure to care for you in all the right ways

Sonny» Corso whispered, before Brim Simbra entered the room. He once again started working

with Sonny, who saw it through, inspite of the pain he suffered. When it was done, Sonny was

sweating hard, but was glad it was over. Brim Simbra took care of the extracted seed of shiloh, it

would be added to the flux society's database. Sonny and his men were free to leave...

0000000000000

«Sonny?» Sonny heard Corso whisper in his ear. They had taken a nap when back aboard the ship.

«Yes Corso?», «I don't mean to pry, but wouldn't the seed of shiloh have been a neat thing to

have?» «Maybe Corso, but the danger was too great. We made the right call». Corso smiled, he

knew that when they arrived, Sonny would start the task of formally becoming the pirates leader.

He already was, but there were rituals to be followed. Well, they'd deal with it when they got there.

Corso smiled, as he kissed his lover gently, and placed his good arm around him, before they went

to sleep...

**Phew, finished chapter 20. Chapter 21 will follow sometime this weekend I hope. It's not the**

**best chapter, but one used to wrap things up and tie up loose ends. Hopefully, you liked it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: preparations and announcements

As soon as the Black Manta had landed on Shiloh, Sonny ordered new routines as for security and

acess to the ship. The last month's events alone, had made him realise how easy it was to come

close to his ship and him. Taking on a role as the leader of this organization, would require security

matters being adressed. Sonny was aware that his men, as well as himself, would draw attention to

them when the announcement of the new leader of the pirates would come. Corso had been by his

side ever since the landing. Sonny was very thankful for that. He had a lot of things to think of.

The very secret crew that would take any new leader to a hidden location, to prepare him for the

role they had elected him to, had given notice that it was time. Corso had asked for a few extra

hours on his behalf, before Sonny had to leave. The crew had agreed to this, as The Black Manta

had just arrived from Akillian. Sonny had made contact with his family, and told them what had

happened. They now knew he was safe, and back on Shiloh. It had been extremely important to

Sonny that they didn't worry for him any more than they had to. Corso looked at him.

What lay waiting for him, made Sonny unable to relax. Not even his strategy of massage had

helped. As soon as that message of the crew coming for Sonny tonight was delivered, Sonny was

working hard to get everything he needed to tend to, done before they arrived. It was stressing him

out, and Corso had enough. «Sonny, would you just take five minutes to relax?».

Sonny didn't answer, he was busy checking data on the computerscreen. It pissed Corso off.

«Sonny?». Again, no reply. Corso walked up to him, and grabbed hold of his wrist. «Corso, what

are you doing?» Sonny looked irritated over this interruption. «Sonny, you're stressed out, sit down,

have a cup of coffe, and just relax». «No can do Corso, they'll be here in just a short while now, by

then, I need these things done», «Sonny, if it's not done, I'll handle it. This is important, you have to

go with them, time is of the essence here». Sonny sighed. Corso was right, and he knew.

«I know Corso, it's just...» he stoped, and looked away. «What Sonny? Tell me, you know I only

wish the best for you». Corso let go of his wrist, and placed both hands on his shoulders, standing

behind him. Sonny was leaning on his arms over the computer, it all of a sudden seemed evident

that he was exhausted. Corso could feel the tension in his neck. He didn't give it a second thought,

and used his foot to pull a chair close to them. Then, he sat Sonny down, and started massaging his

neck. «Sonny, it's completely safe. There is no one that will harm you in this place».

«How do you know Corso?», Sonny's question was justified. Corso continued massaging his neck,

and calmly started to reply Sonny's question. « I know, because I've been to this place before».

«But how, only the leaders to be are taken there right?». Corso nodded, «The leaders to be and their

chosen confidantes. This is a choise that is either done for you, or you have a clear opinion on who

you want. This is a choise completely of your own free will Sonny, no one can tell you who you

want as your closest confidante.» Sonny seemed to be lost in thought, but he wasn't getting tensed

at this information. Corso didn't want to interfeere with Sonny's decission. He just calmly

continued the massage, feeling how the tension slowly gave way, and Sonny relaxed.

Corso continued for a little longer, before Sonny signaled for him to stop. He slowly stood up, and

prepared to go to his cabin to relax for a little while. «Come with me to my cabin Corso, I could

use some company», he said and turned to his friend with a smile. Corso smiled too. «That would

be an honor Sonny». Together, the two friends, who had personalities, that was in many ways like

yin and yang, had found a rare and uniqe friendship, a bond in blood. They leaned on eachother for

support in times of need, they would comfort eachother, be there for eachother and keep eachother

safe. The bond was solidified through the seven years they had been together as friends. However,

the journey that lay ahead, would take the friendship to new heights...

0000000000000

The time was in. Sonny had packed a small backpack. Corso didn't know, but the choise of his

confidante to follow him on this journey, was a choise Sonny had already made when the pirates

had elected him to be their leader. A knock on the door was heard, and Bennet came into the room.

«It's time Sonny, I wish you all the best». «Thank you Bennet, gather all the men before I leave, I

have a choise of confidante and who is in charge onboard untill I return, to announce».

«Sure thing Sonny, do you wish us to go on raids while you're away?». «No, prioritize maintenance

and supplies to be filled up. I got a hunch we will be on the run for a little while, when it is

announced to the Duke who the new leader is». «We're always on the run Sonny, it couldn't be any

worse than it already is can it?». Sonny looked at the both of them. «Oh, both you two, believe me,

when Duke Maddox learns of this news, the stakes will be upped. He might not place a higher prize

on my head, it is sufficiently high as it is, what is more likely, is that you Corso, and possibly also

you, Bennet, might risk having your own wanted posters». «What? No, I can't imagine that, women

would kill eachother for a copy of that poster» said Bennet. It really eased the tension that had been

in the room, and all the three pirates laughed out loud. Then Artie came into the room.

«What's taking you so long? The crew is here». Sonny nooded. « Time to go then». Corso and

Bennet fell in behind him, as Artie led them to the ships bridge. The crew, all wearing masks, hoods

and dressed in black, with cloacks embedded with the pirates emblem, stood in the middle.

Sonny kneeled before them. «I am ready, Supreme leader». The one member, wich carried the title

of Supreme leader, bid him stand up. «Now, have you chosen your confidante?».

«I have» replied Sonny with a nod. « And the crewmen to be in charge of operations in your

absence?». Again, Sonny confirmed that he had thought this through, and chosen his men in

charge. Infact, he had done it as late as an hour ago. He had not allowed Corso to see the list this

time. He didn't want Corso to grow over confident, but he had a very special assignment for him in

this. The Supreme leader bid Sonny to tell them of the decission he had made.

Sonny stood at the platform, and looked at his crewmembers, all of them were valued members of

his staff. Either one of them was gone, there was something onboard not running right, it was like

they represented the ships nervecenter, if one piece was missing, it crippled the mighty ship.

«Friends, you all have shown me an immense trust, by asking me to take on the role as your leader.

For that, I thank you. Now, the final journey to take on this responsibillty is about to commence.

I will be gone from the ship for a given line of time, this is to complete the process of becoming the

leader you deserve and need. To learn the ways we need to go to keep this together.

With me, I will bring one member of my crew, my elected confidante, and the rest of you, will be

handed orders from the ones I put in charge». Sonny stoped, to see if what he was saying, was

getting through to his men. Once he had a clear feeling on that, he continued by telling who was in

charge of what, and what needed be done. Sonny emphasized the need for upgrades to the security

onboard, and asked his men to come up with ideas as to how to improve things and renew the

systems. Then, he turned to his most trusted trio. «Corso, Bennet, Artie, you three are my team,

we've been taking care of eachother since I came here, and therefore, it is only fit that I entrust two

of you with the responsibillity of the ship, and it's crew. Bennet, Artie, I want you to act as

commander and deputycommander in my absence, in the order I spoke your names.

Are you ready to take on this task?» Bennet nodded in response. «It's an honor Sonny, I'll take care

of things with Artie's help». «Good». Then, Sonny turned to Corso. Sonny saw how Corso was soft

in the eye when he looked at him. Corso knew what kind of task Sonny had in store for him.

It was the strongest sign Sonny could have ever shown him, it had it all, compassion, understanding,

respect, brotherhood and love. Sonny didn't have to say it out loud, but it was required that he

asked him formally. «Corso?» Sonny's voice was soft. Corso met his gaze.

« There really wasn't a choise on who I'd ask for this. You've been there, ever since I cam here.

You're the bigbrother I never had. I would trust you with my life on any given day.

Corso, will you be my confidante?». «Yes Sonny, I promise to stay by your side, and help you

through the hardships you face right now and in what may be in hold in the future to come».

Sonny said nothing, but his eyes gave him away. Corso knew how much him accepting this position

meant. «Do you need to pack something before we go?» , Corso smiled.

«No, I had a feeling that you were gonna say this, you were so secretive bout your list of chores and

who was to do it, that I figured you'd tell me sooner or later» Sonny smiled.

Corso went and picked up his bag. Sonny did the same, and jumped off the platform.

«Thank you Corso» Emotions were evident in Sonny's eyes, but he managed to keep them from his

voice. Corso responded, by putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder. « Any time, any given day

Sonny, I'll stand by you, no matter what». «are you ready?» it was the voice of the supreme leader.

«Yes». Before they left, Sonny handed Bennet a small computer. «Type your name, and add a

password, then you got all that you need». «Right Sonny, you and Corso need to go now, I'll see

you at the ceremony upon your return.» Sonny gave him and Artie, who had joined them, a quick

hug. «Artie, make sure Bennet is focused on work and not just the fun, Bennet, the same goes for

Artie». Both pirates nodded, and Sonny and Corso left the ship. Once leaving, both of them were

blindfolded. « This is just how it's been done ever since the pirates formed Sonny» Sonny nodded,

he had read about the rituals and prepared himself for this. Once they were securely blindfolded,

Sonny and Corso were led into a waiting shuttle, who took off for an unknown and secret

destination...

000000000000

It was a wodded area. Apparantly, this was not on Shiloh, wich was a planet close to the sun, what

was charracteristic about Shiloh, was the dry dessert looking areas, training in other climates

required the pirates to travel. For the mission in snowtraining, The pirates had gone to a remote part

of Akillian to train. Sonny never liked it there, not after what had happened, he feared that planet

would always be associated with something bad for him. This wodded area suggested another

planet, The wambas planet. Sonny and Corso found themselves in a far more moist climate than

Shiloh. Corso took a deep breath, and also coughed alot. For Sonny, it didn't take long, before a

nasty and sadly, familiar headache struck him. Sonny growled in pain, but was determined to fight

it. He put his hand to his head, to fight it back. A minute or so later, it passed.

Sonny opened his eyes, only to find the crew and Corso looking worried at him.

«Sonny, Are you ok?» asked Corso. «I'm fine Corso, just a small headache due to the climate

change». Corso said nothing, but his gaze told Sonny, that he was watching him for any signs of

problems. They had reached something that looked like a monastery. As they entered, Sonny could

not understand why, but somehow, he felt at peace with himself, a rarity if you lived his life with

the emotional tauma it posed. The supreme leader bid them stop. « Sonny, as you know, after

reading the material you were given on the election, you will have a teacher here, one that will

teach you the ways of the pirate on the top of the organization. Usually, you never know who this

teacher is, but you have met the teacher before». Sonny looked amazed. «But...how?»,

« Quite simply, your rescue group saved him». «The healer?». Supreme leader nodded. «Yes, and

now, it is time for us to reveal who we are. It will be erased from your memory as soon as your

training here is complete,but to keep us from walking around dressed in cloacks and masks all the

time, it is quite hard to breathe in them». With those words, Supreme leader demasked himself.

«The crew of the vanished Black Eagle» whispered Sonny. « Yes, many seem to think our ship is

lost, but in reality, we have stationed ourselves here. Corso will not remember this, but you will, as

the leader of the pirates, it is the kind of knowledge you need to posess to be our leader» said Rick,

who was the captain of the infamous ship. Corso looked at him. «But.. we all saw the ship get

blown up, you got killed». Rick slowly shook his head. «That was a diversion. A model, blown up

to make it seem we were lost to the world. Who told us to do that, I unfortunately can't tell you, it

would not be good for you to know». With those words, Rick led them to a room with two beds.

«It's not much, but this is the one place you will sleep and live during your stay, the teacher is

waiting for you Sonny, whilst my job Corso, is to train you in how to be the best confidante you

can be for Sonny, and help him when he is in need of it». Corso looked at Sonny, «This is where

we part right?» , «Seems so», Sonny placed his hand on Corso's shoulder, just as he walked past

him. «Later Corso, right now, we got things to do» ...

000000000000000000

In another part of the Wambas planet, Aarch, a former player of the great Akillian football team,

who with his teammate Artegor Nexus, had moved on to the Shaddows team.

For a while, that had worked great, but as Artegor learned to harness the smog, it had a different

effekt on Aarch. The smog had gradually started making him sick, and the better and more

aggressively Aarch played, the more sick he got. During a match, Aarch's body couldn't take it any

more, he had been tackled and couldn't get up. Aarch had remained lying on the ground, as the

smog left his body. Artegor had accused him of letting him down, but that wasn't it.

Aarch knew the price for the smog was too high. He couldn't do it anymore. He had left, and

moved to the Wambas planet. A quiet life was what he needed, the wambas planet was where it

could be found. Aarch was recovering slowly from the smog poisoning, the aid of Dame Simbai,

the herbalist student who lived there, the healing process would have been a lot slower.

Aarch had moved outside, to get some air, bedrest was getting old fast. Aarch moved slowly

towards a chair. «Aarch, what are you doing out of bed?» Dame Simbai was maybe a small

woman, but she was more than authorative. «I needed some fresh air, I thought you'd be back

before this», «No, the monastery members had guests today, We don't know much, other than the

fact that the visitors are pirates». «Pirates? I thought they were hiding in the shiloh archipellago?»

, « Oh, they do,but this has to do with the pirates new leader». «The pirates have a new leader? That

just goes to show how secretive they are». «From what I have heard, and it isn't all that much, but

reliable info, the former leader was challenged by one of his trusted men, and lost in battle, he was

exciled, no one knows where, and the new leader of the pirates is here, at the monestary, to be

trained for his new role. I don't know what the training consists in, but I know the teacher.

He knew the pirate that is choosen for this role personally». «Really, what is the new leader of the

pirates like? Worse or better than the last one?». «It's a bit too soon to tell, don't you think Aarch?

We must give him time to find his place first». «What about the teacher set to train him? Did he say

anything?», Dame Simbai smiled « So far, he has never been wrong about his predicitons yet, he says the new leader of the pirates, is a man with a big heart, he is loved by his men, there was the

reason they chose him. I hope he's right». «Why? Is there anything you didn't like about the old

leader?», « Too materialistic, just... a little too weak, and from what I was told, this man is not».

«I wonder who he is, this new leader?», «It will be announced when his training here is complete».

Aarch looked into the woods. «Whoever he is, I hope he can deal with strong men like Sonny

Blackbones, I would have seen him as a candidate for this role», «We will just have to wait and

see» said Dame Simbai thoughtfully, and followed the look of Aarch towards the forrest...

000000000000

Sonny was sitting in front of an old wodden desk. This felt like a timewarp really. He was used to

rely on computers and modern technology, this was about as far away from that as you could come.

The teacher, whom he knew as the old healer, who had healed his broken ribs after the fight with

Alexi X. It seemed ages ago now, still, it was only a few short months. Sonny had read the

assignment his teacher handed him. «Now Sonny, you will be left alone, to meditate, the right

answer can be many, but to find the best answer, you need to seek in your heart, do you get what

i'm telling you?». Sonny looked at him. There was a glow in his hazels. «I think so..»,

«Don't spend so much time thinking of the answer Sonny, know in your heart, that it's the right

one». The teacher left the room. Sonny stood up, and walked over to a circle that was drawn in the

sand on the floor. He sat down, legs crossed, and placed his arms on his knees. He was breating

slowly, and relaxing, letting go of all everyday troubles, as the teacher had told him. It was just

him, against himself...

000000000000

Meanwhile, Corso was being trained by Rick. If it would be difficult for Sonny to solve the tasks he

was given, it was no easier for Corso. He had to deal with his cynicism, in order to be the

confidante to Sonny, the one Sonny could rely on for support, and advice.

Corso knew how important this was. He was trying his best to be as good as he could on it.

And the tasks was proving difficult. When they met for dinner, Sonny and Corso got to talk to

eachother. « How are you holding up Corso? Are you coping?», « It's more mentally challenging

than I thought it would be» admitted Corso. «How bout you Sonny?», « I got it now, LeRoy only

had to challenge me twice on the subject, before I got what he meant. I'm ok with it now» said

Sonny, as he was starting to eat. It wasn't much, but it was still better than Tin can's cooking.

Wich really didn't take much to beat at all. Sonny asked Corso on the teqniques he was trained in.

Corso told Sonny what he wanted to know, and asked him what he had to go trough, to compare.

It was evident that the crew expected a lot from Sonny, and they pushed him real hard.

When the time came to sleep, Corso and Sonny, pushed the beds close together.

Corso told Sonny to lay down on his stomach, so that he could massage him. Sonny said nothing,

just did as Corso told him. Corso was gentle, and slowly, the stress gave way for a welcomed

relaxed feeling. Corso smiled, Sonny needed to relax, it was cruzial for the continuation.

Corso knew, far more than he would tell his friend, about this, Sonny had progressed a lot further

than expected at this point according to Rick. They expected great things from him, but Corso was

not allowed to tell Sonny this, he had to find out on his own, Corso was just going to lead him on

his way. Corso noticed that Sonny was half asleep. He stoped, and pulled the covers round him.

Then, he went to bed himself...

0000000000000

LeRoy and Rick had gathered the crew. «So, how is our aspiring leader holding up?», « Sonny is

strong, and he's a quick learner. He's done more in one day than his predecessors. I have high hopes

for him, how bout his confidante, Corso?». «Same story, these two really have got an unique bond,

Sonny really didn't have to choose in this case, it was evident that he knew who was coming with

him». LeRoy nodded. «Very Well, then we will up the pressure, I think they are most capable of

handling it»...

0000000000000

Come morning, Corso and Sonny were woken up by Rick. « We got a special assignment that both

of you need to take part in». Sonny and Corso exchanged glances. This could either be very good

or very bad. They both got up and made themselves ready. By the time they were dressed, Rick

handed them each a cloack. « This assignment involves you meeting a herbalist, Dame Simbai.

She is secretly often acting as a double agent for the flux society». « And how is it that you have

come across that kind of information?» asked Sonny. In spite of him knowing that it was

sometimes necessary, Sonny didn't like hacking into secret files to find answers to his questions.

With Technoid, it didn't matter all that much, but the flux society had never done him any wrong,

and Sonny had doubts about this assignment. Rick noticed Sonny's hesitation.

«Now Corso, this is when you get to use what you were tought last night» he said and handed them

the masks they would wear. Rick left, and Sonny and Corso were alone in the room.

« And what was that all about Corso?» Sonny looked at him. Corso sighed, and told him what he

had been asked to do. Sonny listened attentively, and then he nodded.

They put the cloacks on and joined the crew. LeRoy was waiting for them. «I suppose you both

wonder what this assignment is about?» Neither Corso nor Sonny said anything, just nodded.

It was amazing to see them like this. LeRoy told them of the ship Black Eagle, and the story behind

things. Sometimes, they needed equippment from the ship, but could not go there without Dame

simbai's help. This, was one of those times. There was something onboard that was to be given to

the new pirate leader, and he had to get a piece of that technology with him as he left.

Sonny and Corso agreed to this, and after a quick meal, they left for the village...

000000000000

Dame Simbai looked at the members of the mysterious monestery of the wambas planet.

It was the full team, wearing masks, and two other members she had not seen before. The new

pirate leader and his confidante for sure. She had tried to talk to them, to determine who she should

tell the master of the flux society to be on the lookout for. Both of them wore masks, and when they

spoke, it was a language she didn't know. Their identities were impossible to make out.

She had tried to speak to the tallest one, who had replied, but his voice had been scrambled, so she

would not be able to tell who he was. Dame Simbai was curious as to who they where.

«Who are you?» she asked the tall one. She had a feeling that his eyes were concidering telling her

what she wanted to know, but she could never be sure. « I am the soon to be leader of the pirates,

but my identity remains a secret untill supreme leader and my teacher says otherwise.

Please Dame, I ask you, do not ask me this again». Dame Simbai had backed of the subject.

His confidante was at his side, as they made their way to the ship. She hoped that whoever hid

behind the mask of the tall pirate, was a man of honor and heart...

000000000000000000

Clamp was at the site of the old wrecked pirate ship, who he learned had been named Black Eagle.

Sometimes, he truly felt like a scavenger for doing this, but the only way to find parts for his

machines, he had to go here. The wambas really weren't into technical stuff. Clamp didn't know

why he was either. He remembered nothing of his life before the great catastophy on Akillian.

He had wandered around, technically, he was employed by Technoid, but he had not heard from his

contact, general Bleylock, in a long time. It seemed the company had forgotten all about him, and

Clamp was now free to do as he pleased. He carefully moved into the wreck, there was some parts

that really got him excited in the nose of the ship. All of a sudden, he heard voices.

The crew of the ship was here. They would come from time to time, but Clamp found it best not to

be seen. The crew went on board, and spread out, all but two of them. One of them, the tallest one,

removed his cloak. Clamp gasped. It was clear that these two were pirates, but not just any pirates.

He had seen the tall blonde man, that squatted down beside a crate, and took a belt with the pirates

emblem embedded on it. He was by no means just any pirate. It was the wanted pirate, Sonny

Blackbones in person, who seemed lost in deep thought. Clamp couldn't understand it, but it felt

like somehow, he knew him, from some other place. But how could that be? A few minutes later,

The crew and the pirates left, after Sonny had put on his cloack and mask again.

Clamp returned to his task of gathering parts for his machines...

000000000000000000

Sonny and Corso proved to be exceptional learners, and by the end of the week, they were ready to

return to Shiloh. LeRoy spoke to Sonny during their last meeting. It was evident that the pirates had

chosen the right man to be their leader. LeRoy had never told anyone of his predicitons for the

future. As he saw the pirates be led away, to head home, he knew Sonny would fill his role, and

make the organization prosper. Rather than gathering wealth, Sonny had new perspectives on the

direction the pirates needed to go. He was aware of the losses many of his men and people living

on shiloh suffered from, and he wanted justice for them, if they could not have their loved ones

back, he would seek the truth of their destiny, in other cases, he would free them and bring them

home. Sonny seemed secure in himself now, he was ready. LeRoy sent them off with a smile...

000000000000000000

Bennet was just done with the paperwork, as the door opened. «You get yourself a break Bennet,

and I'll take over». «Sonny! Corso! You're back». Corso smiled. «Missed us Bennet?», « It's been

something missing while you were gone.». Sonny nodded. « Bennet, tell the men that the branding

ceremony takes place tonight». «This soon?» , «Why wait?». «True Sonny, better get it all

overwith». Sonny headed to his cabin, and lay down to get some much needed rest...

000000000000000000

The crew was ready at the ceremonial ground. Sonny arrived with his team of three, and a fourth

member would be chosen by the crew, to aid in the process. Sonny was dressed in a cloack, and

Corso carried the outfit he'd have to wear untill the wonds this would inflict, had healed.

Sonny walked up to the bench that would be used, and Corso calmly removed his cloack and the

black sweater he wore underneath. Bennet and Artie carefully placed him on the bench and

strapped his legs down. Then , they took hold of his arms. LeRoy and Klerko walked forth and

gave extra support behind them. A member of the crew, wearing a hood, took the redhot branding

iron, and walked towards Sonny. Corso was posissioned in front of Sonny, his job was to talk

Sonny through the pain, and help him maintain focus. Corso focused on Sonny. He seemed to

breathe in a special way, obviously one he had been tought by his teacher. Where they had been,

none of them could remember. The crew had erased that part of their memory. Corso locked eyes

with Sonny, he would need his help now. There was a hissing sound when the branding iron hit the

flesh on Sonny's back. Sonny jolted from the pain, it was bruning. Then, he couldn't hold back an

immense scream of pain. «Sonny, look at me, look at me Sonny Blackbones!», Corso had a strong

commanding tone in his voice. Sonny somehow managed to focus. «Now, breathe calm and slowly,

imagine someplace you feel good about being, feel safe, then free yourself of this pain», Corso's

voice had an hypnotic effect. Sonny felt like he was pulled loose from his own body, and floating

freely in the air. Corso stayed with him through it all, and Sonny did not even notice that Bennet

cleaned the wounds and bandaged him. Corso came with a syringe. «Here Sonny, this should ease

the burn a bit» he said, and set the injection in Sonny's arm. Sonny relaxed himself, and a short

while later, he felt the burning pain was dozed. « Bennet, Artie, Corso, come with me, we got an

announcement to make» His team followed behind him, and they took to the commandcentral...

0000000000000000000

Duke Maddox sat in his office, like many others, and ground teeth that the pirates had escaped him.

Sonny Blackbones knew something he was not telling, and he wanted to know what that was.

He turned on the holo tv, and almost chocked on his coffe, when Calleigh was putting on an

announcement broadcast from Shiloh. On screen, appeared Sonny's close friend, Corso.

«Greetings. Recently, there has been held a secret election among the pirates. Former leader,

Magnus Blade, has at this point left us, and his current whereabouts are not known. But, the pirates

have chosen a new leader, who will appear here tonight, and promise, on live screen, to keep up the

work we started and better our organization». With these words, the cameras were aimed at Sonny,

who was masked, it was impossible to make out who he was. LeRoy stood next to him, and had

him recite the oath that all pirate laders were made to tell. When this was done, Sonny removed his

mask. « My name is Sonny Blackbones. I am wanted by Technoid for many things, and now, I will

add one more reason for them to chase me to the list. As of today, I am no longer Sonny

Blackbones the pirate, I am Sonny Blackbones, the leader of the pirates»...

**end of chapter 21. Now, Dame Simbai, Aarch and Clamp start to enter the story. We are**

**nearing season one here, and it will have focus on the things we didn't see or hear in this**

** you like what you read so far. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: A new beginning

Duke Maddox was looking through the reports. He sighed. While Magnus Blace was in charge, the

pirates stuck to looting his company, stealing cargo for sale.

Sure, Magnus Blade had been wanted, but because of the mask, they never got a real good wanted

poster on the man.

Now, Sonny Blackbones was the man in charge of the pirates. Clearly, he had harboured a lot of

hatred and desired vengance for what had happened to his wife and unborn child.

Bleylock continued to claim, he had nothing to do with the death of I'Son's wife, however, the duke

wasn't sure. Sonny had said things the last time he met him, that indicated that things were far more

complicated than met the eye.

No wonder Sonny had been choosing his words carefully. The Duke was confident that Sonny had

already then been the acting leader of the pirates. His friends had protected him well. And now,

Sonny was showing his pirate side. The Technoid convoys were ever so often under attack, and got

looted. Sonny had been seen participating in those raids often. He didn't do much, said his men, but

he handed out orders as to what was to be done.

It had been a real shock when the pirates had done the broadcast. The Duke had no real expectations

as to whom the new leader of the pirates were, but the evidence had been clear. The burn mark on

Sonny's back had been shown, as a solid proof on who he was. It would be close to impossible to

send anyone to capture him now, the pirates would shield him. Duke Maddox sighed, he hoped

Sonny would still honor his promise to complete some of the old assignments he had worked on for

technoid...

Sonny was doing some paperwork in his cabin. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes.

He was starting to get a new impression of what Magnus had meant when he talked of the

responsibillities that followed. Sonny knew it would pose challenges.

For now, he was reorganizing everything, the pirtaes codesystem, their values, their goal, it wouldn't

be primarily to search wealth anymore, he knew that many wanted to fight for the truth, the pirates

freedom. Put simply, they wanted to know why Technoid was struggling to gain more power, and

why they had lost so many to the company. This was what Sonny had to come up with a strategy

for. Thinking that thought, made Sonny smile for a sec.

He already had some ideas as to how to accomplish that. A knock on the door made him turn.

Corso came in. He looked as tired as Sonny. «It's all set Sonny, the new codes have been fed into

the systems, and checked for bugs, it's running smoothly now». «Good».

Sonny turned back to the computerscreen. «What are you checking on Sonny?»

Corso peeked over his shoulder.«The values that the pirates have at our disposal, seems that

Magnus took a fairly big amount with him when he left». Sonny turned the computer to Corso, for

him to see. «Sonny, are you sure of this?» said Corso as he red the numbers.

«I checked it several times over, it's correct allright».«But what would he need this much for? It

doesn't make sense». «A new lifestyle somewhere else Corso, that comes at a price, especially if

you think of a better life than the one you used to live» retorted Sonny.

«You want to hunt him down?». «No, we got more important issues to adress». «Such as?».

Sonny turned to Corso. « The flux of the pirates,the seed of shiloh, is right now a number one.».

«But why Sonny, I thought Brim Simbra removed it at your request?».« he removed the flux that

manifested in me Corso, not the team. That flux was strong, far stronger than the metaflux ever

was. If it could have been controlled, I would have allowed for use of it.

But it isn't controllable, I tried to harness it, I need to know, if any of the players in the team posess

it».«Do you want me to have them come in for testing?». «Yes Corso, tell the players to meet us at

the pitch, I want to see if we got the seed of shiloh in any of my men, or if I was alone to develop

it».Corso nodded agreeingly, he remembered how Sonny had struggled to harness the mythical

seed of shiloh, and failed at it. «Do you think they could have developed it Sonny?».

Sonny rubbed his chin. «It is possible, that's why I need to know for sure. Flux can be traced.

The stronger the flux is, the clearer tracepattern it leaves. We're already vulnerable, being enemies

to Technoid, and with the bounty on my head, it's not making it any easier to make a quick getaway

after the matches.» Sonny sighed. « You look deadbeat Sonny, why don't you get a nap?»

Corso suggested. «I can't, there is too many things that needs be taken care off...».

Corso knew this was when he had to intervine, as the chosen confidante to Sonny, it was his job to

be a support to Sonny when it came to difficult dessicions, but also, take care of Sonny when he

couldn't see his own needs clearly. Corso knew this to be one of those times.

He walked up to Sonny, and stood behind his chair, carefully placing his hands on Sonny's

shoulders, feeling how tense his neck was. « Sonny, use the remote to lock the cabindoor.

I took an oath to protect and take care of you, and that one, I intend to follow».

Corso gently started massaging Sonny's neck. Sonny sighed again, this time out of relaxation.

Corso knew Sonny needed to sleep, more than anything else. He was working round the clock, and

hardly slept at all. Sure, they all depended on him, and the decissions he made, but in it all, Sonny

was no robot, he was very human, and Corso was concerned about wheter he took on too much.

«Sonny, let me help you, you just tell me what to do about this, I'll work on it, while you get some

much needed rest, I'll make sure you get everything done to your spesifications» he said.

Sonny nodded, before he yawned. Corso made him lay down on the bed. Slowly, Corso massaged

his back, and made him relax. Before long, Corso noticed that Sonny relaxed. He was sound asleep.

Corso pulled the covers around him with a smile on his face, before he sat down on the computer,

and finished the paperworks Sonny had started...

«Corso, set a course for the Technoid planet, and approach in stealth mode». «Why Sonny? Is there

a problem?», « No, but I see no need to announce our arrival». Corso did as Sonny asked him to,

but had to ask why they were going there. « the projects I was working on for Technoid, I'll pay

Duke Maddox a little surprise visitt, to have them delivered». Corso was anxious.

«Are you planing to do it personally Sonny? I'd think that's a bit risky...», « After this, we will go

undercover for some time, Magus old estate is being renovated into a hotel for GF players visiting,

I'll have it relocated to the shiloh nebula,it's our usual place of playing any way».

«And then what?», « You heard of the sanctuary right?» « I thought that was just an idea, something

planned to be built?». Sonny smiled. «No Corso, it already excists, it's hard to get there, but it's a

place we won't be found. Leading the life as a pirate, it sounds to me like this is the only place we

could be said to be safe». Said Sonny. Corso nodded. «Will we be running the operation from

there?», Sonny nodded.

The technoid planet was visible on screen now. Sonny had ordered stealth mode a few hours ago, to

keep them of the radar. This was to be an easy job. Sonny planned to sneak in to Duke Maddox

office, and deliver a floppy disk to him. All the projects had been made acessable to him from

Technoid's side when Sonny had agreed to finish them. Though it seemed the Duke was onto him,

Corso had a feeling that the duke wasn't really out to capture Sonny, he wanted something else

from him. What that was, Corso didn't know, but he suspected Sonny did. Corso knew better than

to ask too much, Sonny would tell of his plans in due time. The Black Manta had chosen a rocky

area, where it could be easily concealed, as a landingspot. «We're here Sonny» he said as he turned

to his leader. «Good» Sonny was obviously preparing mentally for this. «Do you need help?».

«Uhum, I need you, Artie and Bennet. I'll hand the floppy personally, but I might need help to get

back out», «You don't trust the duke will let you go?», «No, if he can capture me in any way, he

will make an attempt, you can be sure of it» said Sonny with a thoughtfull expression.

Corso could see where he was going with this. «Just promise me one thing Sonny..», Sonny turned

towards him. «What Corso?», «Be very carefull in there, we can't afford to loose you».

Sonny nodded, and then focused on getting ready...

The Duke was preparing to leave for the night. It had been a long day. General Bleylock met him in

the hallway. «Headed home your Exellency?», «Yes General, it's been a long day».

«Off course your Excellency, I wish to keep working a little longer before I head home».

«You do need to get a life Bleylock, one would think you had your heart crushed the way you

isolate at work». «Nonsense your excellency, I haven't dated in years, work is my girlfriend».

«Whatever you say General, just make sure to turn out the lights before you leave».

«Off course, your excellency». The Duke left,and Bleylock was about to return to his office, when a

small movement on the lawn was cought by the motioncameras outdoors.

At first, Bleylock wasn't sure, the pirates would not dare come here, not after how close they had

come to captivity last time. It still made Bleylock angry to think of how Sonny had led him on,

only to reveal that it had all been a set up to free Corso. It made Bleylock clench his fists.

Corso had been half dead when Baldwin had cought him calling Sonny. Bleylock had hoped Sonny

would trace the signal and come alone for his friend, instead, Corso had managed to warn Sonny of

his plans, and told him to stay off this mission. Sonny clearly listened to Corso, and created the

diversion that dressing up as I'Son and walking into his old lab was.

Bleylock would have thought Sonny was looking for something, and was trying to scare people

away from his and Labnor's old lab by acting as his own ghost. Bleylock carefully watched the

surveillance cameras. There. The pirates were only visible for a second or two, but it was enough

for Bleylock to identify them. «We will meet again Sonny Blackbones, and this time, you won't

escape me». The general had an evil grin on his face as he called for backup to aprehend the four

pirates...

«We're in Sonny, there are at least four droids per floor here». Sonny nodded.

The security was high, indicating the Duke was still in the building. «Artie, use the magnitizer, and

create a diversion for our little party». «Right Sonny, I got this one». Artie had his magnetizer lift

the droids to the celing and remain stuck there. « If they fall down, we'll be making a lot of noise»

said Corso. Sonny nodded. «Artie, what's the maximum hangtime for the droids in this state?» ,

«Not long, only 15 minutes tops». Sonny nodded «It's enough time, we'll be out by then».

The pirates quickly progressed towards the third floor. Sonny wanted this done, quick and easy,

then head to the pirates sanctuary, to rest and lay low untill the galactik football cup started. Sonny

knew his way round the Technoid office buildings, he had been here before, when they allowed

him working in the labs underground. But also, bad memories followed. Sonny pushed those

thoughts away, he focused on what he was here for. The floppy disk was safely in his pocket.

Sonny entered the dark office of Duke Maddox, the door that said Head of Technoid, Duke E.

Maddox. «I've always wondered, what that E stands for» said Corso thoughtfully.

« I thought that was known throughout the galaxy what his first name is» teased Sonny. «No, it isn't,

maybe it's technoid employee information?» he said. «Possibly» said Sonny. «So, do you know?».

«Yes, the E stands for Ernest». «Oldfashioned name». « oldfashioned family, but let's get to work»

said Sonny, and silently opened the door. The office was pitchdark. Sonny put on his googles, and

turned it to nightvision, he carefully moved towards the desk, and placed the floppy disk on the

desk, along with a handwritten letter. But as he was to pull back, out of the blue, a hand grabbed

Sonny's wrist, and locked tightly round it. « Why, Sonny Blackbones, it is truly a pleasure to find

you and your men here, since you escaped me last time. But rest assured, it will not happen

again»...

**oh no, now what? Who is this mysterious attacker, and what will happen to Sonny and his**

**team? Will they make it out of this jam? I am shortening down the lenght of the chapters**

**now, as the last ones has been far too long for my taste. We are also closing in on the forming**

**of the snowkids and familliar storyline, what will be different with this story, is that it is seen**

**from the pirates point of wiew. I hope the following chapters will yeild more rewiews.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Bleylock's plan unmasked

The air was humid. Indicating, they were underground. Nor Sonny or his men could see anything. After being stripped of their weapons, they were all handcuffed and blindfolded. Yet, the group took their normal formation, putting Sonny in the middle.

Bleylock had noticed the gaze going back and forth between Sonny and Corso, and had blindfolded them, to prevent them from making an attempt to escape. Sonny jumped slightly, when the sound of an irondoor slammed shut and locked was heard. He knew where Bleylock had taken them, and though he would not admit it to his friends, Sonny was scared now. The dungeon, known as Bleylocks torture chamber. Sonny had been here before, but not as a prisoner. Not that he wanted to remember what had happened down here, not even the good memories. Corso..he had been here too, and Sonny could only imagine what memories went through his head. «Corso? Are you ok?».

The droid behind them responded imideately.

«No talking». And Sonny got hit in the back with a rod. The attack came out of nowhere, and Sonny was not prepared. A small scream of pain escaped him as he fell to his knees.

«Sonny?» all the other three pirates responded instantly, and though they could not see anything, they reached out to help him on his feet. Sonny got back up and they continued to walk. The droids

lined them up and removed their blindfolds. To Artie and Bennet, the torture chamber was a shock.

Corso and Sonny, who had been here before, both only showed modest interrest in the room.

«Well well gentlemen, you're back at old grounds right?» said Bleylock with a smirk.

«Still needs better decorations» hissed Corso.

Sonny remained silent.

«There is no use looking for an escaperoute Sonny, there is none down here» grinned Bleylock.

Sonny knew Bleylock was right. This was looking bad, and with their transmitters removed, they had no chance of getting help either.

«what is it that you want Bleylock?» he asked simply.

«Nothing much, just minor details really».

«I'll be the judge of that» said Sonny, knowing that this game he was playing, was a dangerous one.

« I just want for you to make me a sample of the metaflux Sonny».

«No, it's not that I can't do it, it's more that I won't. A weapon like that in your hands means terror to the galaxy, and it's caused enough problems already, the price is just too high». Said Sonny in a calm voice, far calmer than he felt.

«Then, there is the little matter of my former lover, who I still want back». Bleylock had placed his hand on Sonny's shoulder, and now he placed both hands around Sonny's face, before he kissed him, deeply. Sonny pulled free and spat like he had tasted something really disgusting.

«don't you ever do that again», he spat.

«I won't need to, you'll come to me from your own free will Sonny» Bleylock seemed very sure of himself.

«And why is that Bleylock? Any tricks up your sleeve?».

«No tricks Sonny, it all comes down to you, and wheter you want for your comrades to remain safe or not».

Something was wrong, Bleylock was far too happy. Sonny felt the sweat was dripping down his back.

«And if I refuse?».

Bleylock didn't answer. The droids pulled Corso out of the line, and over to a wodden cross in the middle of the room. They pulled off his jacket and top, and tied his hands to a chain over his head. Corso screamed when they hoisted the arms, his right arm still wasn't healed, and now it felt as if it was broken up again. He was breathing fast and hard, but was determined not to give in.

«Sonny, no matter what he does to me, you don't dare give him what he wants. You got that?».

Sonny nodded, head down. To keep to that promise, was going to be real hard for him, but he had to. Then, Bennet was pulled off to a bench filled with nails. Same proceedure was followed with him. And then, Artie, the youngest member of the team. Seeing the red hot iron made him scream with fear. Sonny was the only one standing, and now, the droids were coming for him. Sonny froze when he saw the rack intended for him. Bleylock would torture his friends first, and use him as his reward afterwards. Sonny ground his teeth. As the droids attempted to strap his arms to the rack, Sonny was tighetning his muscles. Maybe some of what he had learned, from his lessons on how to flee ropes with Corso, could come in handy? At any rate, nothing ventured nothing gained. Then, when Sonny was seemingly securely tied to the rack, Bleylock walked up to him. Sonny tried to breathe as calm as possible, hoping Bleylock wouldn't notice his fears. Bleylock let his hand slide along Sonny's back and stopped in his lower back, right above where his belt held his pants in place.

«Now Sonny, I will ask you for the first time. You know I want you, will you surrender to my will?».

«No!».

«Then, your men can blame you for what will happen to them now» said Bleylock.

Sonny watched as the thick leather belt hit Corso till he was bleeding. Corso was clearly pained.

«Don't give in Sonny, you hear me? Hang in there».

The torture continued for hours. Each time Sonny told Bleylock no, either Corso, Bennet or Artie got punished for it.

«How long are you going to keep at this Sonny? Have you not seen the pain this causes your men?» asked Bleylock.

Sonny had seen it, it pained him to the extremes to bear witness of this, but Corso, Bennet and Artie all had asked him not to give in, infact, you could say they urged him not to. But even Sonny had a limit as to how much suffering he could take.

«Bleylock, I propose a deal».

Bleylock walked over to him.

«Now, what kind of a deal did you have in mind Sonny?» he asked with a sly smile.

Sonny looked down. Corso wasn't going to like this. «Corso, do you trust me fully?» he asked.

Corso looked stunned. What was Sonny up to?

«You know I trust you with my life Sonny, why are you asking?».

Corso sensed what Sonny was about to say, was something he wasn't going to like.

« Then Corso, do not interfeere with what I have to say now».

Bleylock rubbed his hands in delight as Sonny, with a low voice, put forth his proposed deal...

Corso felt better, now that Bennet had splinted his arm, and cleaned the wounds. Artie was also hurting, as was Bennet. Still, their worries was not for themselves, but Sonny. Corso was worried.

«I really hope he knows what he's doing, of all the things he would say, I never saw that one coming». Bennet nodded. As did Artie. They all feared what would happen to Sonny when he was alone with Bleylock.

«I just hope Bleylock won't hurt him».

Corso looked grim into the darkness outside their cell. He had a feeling as to what Sonny was going

through. And he didn't like it. The bare thought of Bleylocks hands on Sonny's body in any way, was enough to make him nauseous. If he felt this bad about it, it had to be several times worse for Sonny.

«what do you think is going on with Sonny right now?» asked Artie.

Corso stared out into the hallway behind the barrs.

«I'd rather not think of it, I just hope Sonny will pull through this»...

Sonny sat on Bleylocks bed. Bleylock had turned up the heat slightly, to keep Sonny from freezing.

Sonny's wrists were cuffed with a thin chain stretched through the bed. He could move rather freely, but the chains reminded him of his imprisonment. Sonny was thinking fast. Bleylock would grow suspicious if he pulled away too much. No matter how he saw it, there was only one way he could pull through this. Sonny didn't like it, not one bit, the bare thought disgusted him, but he had no other choise.

« Are you comfortable now Sonny?, the chains don't bother you too much I hope?»

Bleylock entered the room with a small smile. He was dressed in a black bathrobe made of pure silk. His hair was still wet, indicating he had just been under the shower.

«No, I'm fine Bleylock».

Sonny somehow managed to produce a genuine smile. He hated this, but for it to look real, he had to act. Bleylock was very suspicious by nature.

«It's been a long time since we had this much time alone, and you were very tense last time Sonny, how come?».

Sonny knew this could corner him if he didn't play his cards right.

«You know Bleylock, that what happens in this room, stays between the two of us. There is..someone that need not know about this».

Bleylock smiled. Gently he lay his arms on Sonny's waist, and pulled him closer.

«So, Corso doesn't like to share you, is that it?»

How did Bleylock know about that? Sonny was struggling to hide the shock. Bleylock pulled him close, to kiss him. Sonny knew this was the test that would either make or break his act. He had to make Bleylock believe in him.

« You know why I had to say no last time.»

«And yet, you knew how badly I wanted to hold you, have you back in my life».

«This is all there can be Bleylock. I agreed that you'll have me, for one night and one night only».

«Why so short time?»

«You full well know why Bleylock, I'm wanted. If Duke Maddox found that you have me here..»

Bleylock gently stroked his hands over his body, let them slip from his neck and down his back, to feel him.

«You know I could easily do something about that, don't you Sonny?» he asked, and looked at Sonny. Sonny nodded, head still down.

«You know it can only be tonight Bleylock, things are changed now».

«And they could change again. All you need to do, is to commit».

Sonny chose this point to deliver a kiss of his own, if nothing else, it would distract Bleylock from all those hard questions.

«You are truly warm and loving tonight Sonny, feels like you missed me». Bleylock said.

«You know I can't say any of that in front of my men».

Bleylock smiled, obviously reassured of Sonny's good intentions. Sonny thought he had some degree of control of the situation. That's when Bleylock decided to show the oposite...

Come morning, Sonny woke up. He felt dirty. And above all, nauseous. The pictures that flowed before his inner eye, Sonny knew he was still chained to the bed. Bleylock lay next to him, with a happy smile on his face. A lawless scum, now turned into a sexual preadtor, and a rapist!.

Sonny felt sick by the thought of what had happened.

«Good morning lover», Sonny turned halfway as Bleylock stretched.

«I held my part of the deal Bleylock, what I wonder is, will you stick to yours?»

His hazels challenged Bleylocks yellow orbs.

Bleylock nodded.

«I will Sonny, this time, but next time, it will not be this easy to leave».

With those words, Bleylock opened Sonny's handcuffs. Sonny carefully rubbed his wrists. They hurt after having been chained up for so long. Bleylock handed him a keycard.

«You get one hour Sonny, and then, you and your men have to be gone from here».

Sonny put on his sweater and jacket and nodded.

Then, he silently left the room...

Corso had spent hours looking for a way out. He was on the verge of giving up. He didn't see the silent disarment of the barrgate either, and jumped when Sonny gently lay his hand on his arm.

«Sonny, you scared the living daylights out of me».

Sonny struggled not to laugh.

«Sorry, you should have seen your face Corso».

«Yeah yeah, how funny we are. And speaking of witch, how did you get out here? I thought Bleylock..»

«We got limited time, Bleylock gave us a window of one hour to leave, and we're starting to cut it close now».

Sonny opened the door and let them out.

«To the Black Manta, hurry!».

The pirates, though plauged with injuries, moved as fast as they could. Before long, they saw the Black Manta in the horizon. Sonny turned halfway, no Bleylock in sight.

They boarded and made ready to take off.

«Where to Sonny?»

Corso smiled when he spoke.

«We need a good rest, some new plans, and to get our team into shape before the gf cup. We go to Sanctuary».

This was met with cheers from the pirates on board.

Slowly, The Black Manta slipped into stealth mode, on her silent journey to the pirates most sacred hideout...

_What the sanctuary is, we will learn more of in later chapters, and we will take a step into common ground. Keep reading and do please rewiew._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Vanished into thin air?

The sanctuary, the most secret place in all of the Shiloh Archipellago. The only place a wanted pirate could truly feel safe from Technoid. To many, it was just a myth, as no one knew where it was located. To those that knew, the cloacking device that concealed the orb, disguised as a large asteroride, was the one thing that made the difference between safety and being on a constant run.

Corso had woken up first this morning, and looked at Sonny who was still sound asleep. Corso knew, that untill they reached the Sanctuary, Sonny would only remain safe while they were in flight. He had managed to escape Technoid time and time over, if he didn't know better, he'd say the Duke didn't really want to capture Sonny at all, that it was just a shell, to conceal that what the Duke really wanted, was to get Sonny back into his company.

Corso couldn't see any reason for why Sonny would even concider that. Right now, he was asleep.

Corso got out of bed, and headed to the ships commandcenter. Sonny needed to sleep, and Corso would see to it, that he got the rest he needed.

Bennet was at the screens.

«We're approaching the Sanctuary Corso, we should be there in a few hours».

Corso nodded, a few hours away from the ultimate safety for a pirate, those words sounded divine.

«Where's Sonny?» asked Artie, as he looked around.

«He's sleeping, don't wake him, it's rare for him to have any form of natural sleep these days, so let him have this. We're all safe when in flight, I'll be in command untill he's awake».

«Right Corso»

The Black Manta slipped smoothly through the night of space.

Some hours later, Sonny woke slowly. For once, he had been dreaming nicely, not the nightmares that constantly taunted him. Nightmares of Bleylock, the death of his wife and child, Labnor.. The cursed Metaflux that had caused all of this. Why had he not seen what was going on sooner? Sonny had to admit, he really had not wanted to. Maybe, somewhere deep down, he hoped Bleylock still had a human side to his nature, that he could somehow pull it out, by showing him, trough his own person, what he could be. But Bleylock never showed any sign of that. The break up, it had led Bleylock away from the last remains of anyhing remotely close to being human. Sonny knew this now, after the night he had spent alone with Bleylock. Corso suspected what had gone down, but this one time, Sonny wouldn't tell him. It was personal. More personal than ever. Sonny had litterally signed a deal with the devil. He had given himself to Bleylock, to save his men from torture that would have killed them. Maybe Corso would have lasted the longest, but the look in Bleylocks eyes, had told him, that this was really aimed at him, a punishment for the break up, one that Bleylock could never forgive. Sonny sighed, and spun the bracelet a few times round his wrist. The bracelet was his good luck charm. And a connection to a part of his life that was dead. A sound made Sonny look up. There, on the desk, sat a computer, and signaled a call on the secure frequenzy. Sonny got up, and walked over, and punched in a security code, before a familiar face surfaced on the screen.

«Dad..»

«It's good to see you Sonny, we thought Technoid had captured you and and your men».

Sonny smiled when he saw his mother also parttaking in the conversation.

«They did for a little while, but we got help».

Sonny found it best to not tell too much. His parents still lived in Akillian, it could mean problems for them, if anyone knew that they could reach him.

His father smiled. Then, he grew serious.

«Sonny, your mother, sister and I gave your suggestion on leaving Akillian some thoughts, and we decided we need to do so».

This cought Sonny by surprise. He thought his parents had made up their mind to stay. Sonny thought of where they'd be safe. It didn't take him long to decide that the sanctuary would be the right place. After a brief discussion, Sonny ended the call, and headed to the command center of the ship. There, he found Bennet, Artie and Corso working.

« Corso, adjust the list of allowed members on the sanctuary, we will have more people there».

«Why Sonny?»

Sonny smiled as he told them the news from his family.

Corso could not hold back a sigh of relief when he heard this. This would keep Sonny safe, and prevent him from worrying so much about them. Corso imideately started checking out things.

«Sonny, we got plenty of space in the sanctuary, maybe that is the best place for them?»

Sonny nodded.

«They're on their way, just packing up the ship, before they depart. It will be good to see them again, under normal circumstances, and not constantly have to look over my shoulder» he said.

Corso knew what he meant. To Sonny, being on the run was a normal life, to them, it was not.

Sonny checked some numbers on the screens, before they arrived in the mythical Sanctuary..

To a pirate, the sanctuary was the difference of heaven and hell. Here, they could breahte, and be allowed the luxury it was to relax. To Sonny Blackbones and his men, it was a way to vanish into thin air, out of radar for Technoid. Sonny made sure the house in the downtown of sanctuary was made ready for longterm use. They had supplies of fresh vegetables, water and food. Corso rubbed his stomach when he saw it.

«Healthy food?»

«Necessary food Corso, We'll be based here for some time now.»

Sonny made sure a small ship was dispatched to guide his parents here. Bennet and Artie took on the mission. It felt good to meet them again, these wonderful people that happened to be Sonny's family.

All three asked them about Sonny.

«Sonny is fine, he's waiting for you, in a place where he can be safe from Technoid».

«Oh my, does such a place really exist?»

Beth, Sonny's mother wanted to know.

«Yes, but we keep it well hidden».

«Sonny is there with Corso, getting ready for a longterm stay, as he put it» said Artie.

All three nodded, and let Bennet guide them safely to Sonny's hideout...

The head of Technoid, Duke Maddox looked at the reports. Sonny Blackbones was nowhere to be found, it had been like that for two years now. But still, without warning, the pirates would attack his convois, and loot them, and then, they'd be gone again. Duke Maddox was planning to inspect his new team of footballdroids for the upcoming galactik footballcup.

The last version had been smashed by all teams they encountered. If only the droids would have had a flux of their own..But Sonny had proven uncooperative on that. Fearing the flux was to be used as a weapon. The Duke knew he had to make the best of it...

Aarch, the former akillan and shaddows player, was finally well enough to leave the Wambas planet. He brought along with him a friend he had met there. Professor Clamp. A man without any knowledge of his past, where he had been, no they knew of him, was that he was good on machines. Professor Clamp could make small inventions to make him smile at the old mans works. Most of the time, all the machines worked, but sometimes, there would be bugs in the software. Professor Clamp was a perfectionist, he was never really satisfied with what he did, there was always things he could do better. Now, Aarch had told him of the ghosts he wanted to confront. He wanted to rebuild the old akillian team, through new, young players, and make sure Akillian had a team again. Aarch knew this would lead to confrontations with Artegor Nexus, his old teammate and now aarchrival. Now, the two men sat in a spaceship, headed for Akillian, to try to fullfill Aarch's dream...

Maya was getting tired, D'Jok, her adoptive son, now aged 15 years, was growing more and more persistant in his quest to find out about his past. She hessitated to tell him. She could tell him the little she knew of his mother, the woman whom she had rescued from the escape capsule, and taken to the caves close to sector seven, where the survivors went. The woman had been pregnant, in her final stages. The immense pressure had left her to go into labour, and she gave birth to a healthy son, whom she named D'Jok. The woman gave her a special bracelet, with a medallion, to give to the boy when he was old enough. This, Maya could tell D'Jok, but if he asked of his father, her shortcomings would be evident. She knew nothing about his father, who was believed to have died in the explotion she had seen. D'Jok was at an age where he wanted to know about his origin. She just hoped she would be able to answer when that time came..

She looked at the man wearing a cloak, sitting in front of her.

«What is it you want to know?»

«Everything, what is going to happen to me, the rest I already know»

Maya was about to start when her eyes cought glimpse of the mans hand. The bracelet.

Maya sat up, now she almost made a fool of herself.

«Do you really want to know? It's simple, either appologise perfusely, or I will have you grounded».

«What's gotten into you?» said the man.

Obviously, D'Jok didn't realise that the game was up. He countinued to act stupid.

«D'Jok..»

He took his hood down.

The followed a heated argument between his fostermother and him, on an old subject. That lasted untill Micro-Ice came in, having to run from the local badguys, after loosing some tickets he was supposed to sell. He fell on D'Jok, and after a short explanation, D'Jok went with him to help him look for the missing tickets...

Aarch looked at Clamp, they had recently landed on Akillian. Aarch sighed, it was time to confront old demons and begin his quest. A lot of obstacles lay ahead. Aarch liked being back, and now it was time, Akillian had a team once again...

**moving into familiar territory now, and I do have a sigh of relief for that, because I can now follow the basic story, only from an other angle. I thought of covering seven more years, but found that I would think the pirates would lay low, before the issue of the metaflux arise in it's full strength, so basically, Sonny and his men now live a silent life in the sanctuary, untill it is time for them to resurface in season on of GF. Also, this chapter is this short,because I am in deep grief over the loss of the norwegian world champion swimmer Alexander Dale Oen, who died at age 26. He was a friend of mine, and the loss is devestating, both to me and all close friends of his. May he forever swin with the angels 3,Keep reading and do send me a rewiew, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: New beginnings

Sonny had followed the news closely. So, Akillian had a new team of footballplayers, a rival to Artegor Nexus Red tigers.

This matter was resolved, and the snowkids would represent Akillian in the galactik football cup. However, it had come to the pirates attention, that professor Clamp, Aarch's friend, was into machines, and possibly, both Aarch and Clamp was in reality, working for technoid. Sonny had decided that they would strike when the snowkids were away, playing a friendly against the wambas. Right now, they hovered over the Aarch academy. Corso and his team went first. They secured the area and set up jammers to hide their presence from the police. When all jammers were activated, Sonny arrived, disguised in a special set of googles and a black hood. Inside, the pirates,imideately, started unscrewing the machines, before long, there were indications something was off.

«That's odd, these don't look like technoid programs» said one of the pirates.

«This doesn't either, except for a few components maybe» said another.

«It doesn't matter, we're taking everything» retorted Corso.

Sonny was looking through the papers on the desk, when an insignia on a paper cought his eyes. The insignia was familiar, he had seen it before. Labnor. Even after all these years, Sonny still remembered that little thing. It could be nothing, but something told Sonny, he needed to know more. Whoever used this insignia, he needed a closer look at. Sonny looked up, then he spoke.

«Don't touch anything else».

«What?» Corso's voice was one of disbelief, had he understood his friend and leader right?

Sonny looked at him, with a determined look in his hazels.

«I said, don't touch anything, I don't want a single bolt to leave this room».

«Oh come on Sonny, we need this stuff, we need to make a living» muttered Corso unhappily. This day, the pirates stood to make a fortune on the equippment, and all of a sudden, Sonny got an attack of guilt for stealing to survive? But before he could think it through, the alarms went of.

«The police? But the jammers are in place, they shouldn't be able to spot us».

Corso could hardly believe what he saw and heard. Sonny didn't need much time to think, he ordered the mission aborted.

«We're out of here».

All the pirates ran out, and jumped out off the cliff and down on the roof of the Black Manta, safe from the police's eyes...

Meanwhile, onboard the snowkids ship, who was returning from the wambas match, with an injured Tia, the defender, Thran looked out the window.

«That's funny, it looks like the police are here» he said curiously.

«Aah» Tia's reaction alone indicated that she was hiding something, but the snowkids did not pay too much attention to that. They all looked at Micro- Ice.

«What are you looking at me for? I haven't done anything» he complained.

«It's true, the police are here» stated Clamp.

When they landed, they found out the truth. Tia, who was the daughter of the Obia moon ambassadours, had ran away from her parents, and now the police were looking for her, after they had recieved a tip from Artegor Nexus on her. Clearly, he was willing to go to great lenghts to get her off the team. Tia was chocked up in tears, as she was forced to leave the team and get sent back to the Obia Moon ambassadours, after telling Aarch that the permission she had shown him, taped on her camera, was one she had made by hiring actors to act as her parents. There was no choise, no matter how hard it was, Tia had to go back to her parents. None of the snowkids or their technical staff, knew they were being watched...

In the distance, Sonny was watching the scene that unfolded through his binoculars.

«They didn't come for us» he stated, wich meant that there had been no dysfunctional jammers. As Sonny sweeped over the crowd, he stoped at an elderly looking man, He could hardly believe his eyes.

«No, it can't be..»

He put the binoculars to his eyes again, but from all he could tell, it was. The insignia was probobly the most telling piece of information. But still, Sonny had a hard time to believe his own eyes this time.

«It can't be him».

«Can't be who Sonny?» Corso looked at him with curiosity painted all over his face.

Sonny didn't reply imideately. He was in thoughts. If Labnor was alive, it could only mean one thing. Bleylock was up to tricks again, and that, was a matter Sonny did not take lightly upon. He needed to know more. Sonny wasn't sure as to how he would act to get that done, bug it needed be done.

«Head home, we will initiate plan b».

«Wich is?»

«A technoid convoy, we will loot that one, before we head back to base».

As silent as they had arrived, the pirates left Akillian, a place of bad memories for Sonny, and headed back to Shiloh. Sonny went to his cabin, to think things through. Memories of the past, overpowered him, Sonny fell to the ground as an immense headache took hold of him. So, he wasn't rid of that one yet, inspite his best efforts. Too bad, but that was how it was... Sonny lay down on the bed, and took the sleeping device, in an effort to win some sleep and rest before he started on the process of making sense of things...

In the flux society headquaters, Brim Balarius and the other members of the society, was working on establishing what Clamps real identity was. Saliva traces helped them find out all they needed to know. Clamp had mysteriously appeared at the same time as professor Yarrit Labnor and professor I'Son had vanished. I'Son's new identity, as Sonny Blackbones, the leader of the pirates, was known to the flux society, and now, professor Clamp, was identified as Yarrit Labnor, who had worked in conjunction with I'Son on a topsecret project for Technoid. Since no trace of flux had been found in their laboratries, the flux society had no reason to intervine. But however, the fact that both these names resurfaced now, led the flux society's leader, Brim Simbra to get worried. It had been a few years since he last saw Sonny, when he had helped Sonny get rid of the seed of shiloh, wich had manifested in his body. Brim Simbra knew Sonny Blackbones was strong, and he had also seen the memories that Sonny struggled with, the memories that made him hate technoid, the company he blamed for the death of his wife and child. There was a lot of fury in him, but Sonny knew how to harness his rage. If he had proved unable to do so, Brim Simbra would have intervined, and helped him when he had the chance. Instead, Brim Simbra had ensured the pirates imideate release after the removal of the seed of shiloh from Sonny's body. Now, his name once again came up, like a ghost from the past. Had they been wrong back then. Brim Simbra didn't know, but the flux society decided that the fact that they resurfaced, and at the same time, the Akillian flux, the breath of Akillian surfaced again, after having been lost for so many years, was not a good sign...

Baldwin was talking to Bleylock about the samples that Clamp had delivered so far. Giving him his memories back, had been the stuff of genious. Bleylock had realised that Clamp alone, didn't know the procedure to manufacture the had been I'Son's doing. And I'Son, who was now Sonny Blackbones, was sure to prove uncooperative. There was only one way to get the metaflux retrieved by now, and that was to make the two of them meet. Bleylock knew, that after the snowkids did the Rykers game, they would be versing the pirates on their home turf. If Sonny knew, he'd try to make a meeting with Clamp there. Bleylock had a sneaky plan to destroy Calleigh Mystic's current robotcams, and have them replaced with technoids state of the art cams, cams that on order, would turn to droids and arrest Sonny when he surfaced, and bring him to Bleylock. Bleylock had plans to extract the snowkids recently discovered flux, a flux that all the samples Clamp had provided so far, was stronger than it should be. Bleylock had time, he just needed to stage things in the right order. Besides, out of profession, Sonny too was a scientist, he knew that certain events followed certain chains. And Duke Maddox knew nothing of this. Bleylock grinned, soon, the ultimate victory would be his..

In space, on their way to intercept a technoid convoy, Corso was told Sonny wanted to see him. He imideatly put down work, and headed to the commandcenter to see what he wanted. Sonny appeared to be in deep thoughts as he stood up on the platform in the middle of the room.

«You asked for me Sonny?»

Sonny didn't turn. He knew Corso was behind him.

«Yes, I want us to change course for the Shiloh archipellago».

Corso was shocked. Ever since their visit to Aarch academy, Sonny had been out of his usual behaviour. Even if he didn't tell, Corso knew something had happened, something no one except for Sonny himself knew about. Corso knew the snowkids was visiting Shiloh, but still, it struck him as odd that Sonny would abort an important mission to intercept this convoy.

«But you know, we have to intercept a technoid convoy in a few hours and..»

«It doesn't matter, I have to see the match that will be taking place there».

Sonny stoped for a few seconds, as if to give Corso the time to execute his orders. When Corso failed in doing so, Sonny got annoyed.

«That's an order».

Corso knew he was defeated. No one, without a real good reason, went against Sonny's orders onboard. He sighed.

«As you wish Sonny».

The pirate convoy turned around and headed back to Shiloh...

Also out in space, the snowkids shuttle, had come to the end of the line.

«This is it, our directions only take us this far» said Clamp and looked over at Aarch.

« A game against the pirates is always kept secret Clamp. When you're defying Technoid, it's better to be prudent»

«So, now what?»

Aarch looked out the window

«We wait, and something tells me we won't have to wait long».

Outside, they could see a small pirate ship coming into wiew. The snowkids jumped when they felt the ship shake, as the pirates hooked up with their ship.

«What was that?» Thran wanted to know.

«It's nothing, just a pirateship boarding us» said Aarch in a laidback voice.

A hatch in the celing opened, and in jumped two pirates. Both fairly young, but nice chaps.

«Welcome friends, I am captain Bennet. My young friend Artie and I will be your guides on your last part of the trip into the Shiloh archipellago. The ride might get a little bumpy, but above all, stay in your seats and enjoy the wiew».

At the same time as the young pirates captain had spoken to them, his mate had checked out the ship. As the pirates walked into the cabin to guide them on their way, Micro- Ice jumped on his feets, full of energy.

«Wow, they rock the house don't they?»

Soon after, Artie, the youngest of the pirates joined their group.

«What do you say to some galactik football cards?» he said and handed them some.

«Wow, check it out, that's us» said Ahito amazed.

«Where did you get these? I didn't know they had come out yet» said a stunned Thran.

«They haven't come out yet, we stole them from the fac..»

«ARTIE!»

Bennet had come back in, after setting the course on wich they were to follow now. He looked at Artie, no one could tell if he was mad, since he wore sunglasses all the time.

« Our friends don't need to know about our affairs» he said in a calmer tone, to avoid scaring their guests. Artie laughed a stupid smile.

«Speaking of impressive, you guys got one heck of a team, 76 percent arial cover in the midfield» said Artie admiringly.

«More like 77 percent if you include the most recent tests and..hey, how did you know that?» said a baffled Thran who had thought this information was unavailable to others than the leauge officials.

«ARTIE!» This time, clearly Bennet was more annoyed.

The shuttle shot speed and headed forwards. Soon after, they landed in Shiloh.

«Wow, this place is colossal» said Micro- Ice as he looked outside.

The Shiloh Nebula was gigantic, a huge howled out spacerock, where both pirates and merchants were gathered. One really had to stick together in this place, as it was easy to get lost.

Bennet smiled as they landed.

«Here we are friends, the site of the match».

The pirates got ready to lead their guests to the hotel...

Aboard the Black Manta, Corso came to inform Sonny of the snowkids arrival.

«They're here Sonny».

«Good».

«Do you need our help?»

«No, it's a personal matter».

Soon after, Sonny readied himself for the meeting with his old aquintance and friend...

Artie and Bennet had led the snowkids and their staff to the hotel where they were to live during their stay.

Mei complained how all the hotels reminded her of the Rykers game.

«That's possible» said Artie with a smile.

«But it's not.. how can I put this?, It's not them who we borrowed it from».

«Artie!» Bennet looked like he had enough of being his comrades chaperone.

The snowkids got installed in their rooms, and under a heated argument, Micro- Ice stomped off after Mei once again blew him off. Micro- Ice took it out on D'Jok, who tried to calm things to the best of his abillites.

He walked with Thran who joined Clamp, who wanted to look for things in the market. Thran too wanted to look for cool new objects and was extatic. None of them knew that someone watched them from the shaddows..

Sonny kept a safe distance as of far, but never let Clamp out of sight. The more he saw, the more convinced he was that he was right. Clamp, the snowkids assistant coach, and his old partner, Yarrit Labnor, was one and the same. Now, he needed to look for an occasion to confront him, and learn more of why this all of a sudden was happening. All these years that had passed, and no sign of him, anywhere. It wasn't as if Sonny hadn't looked, he had tried to find out. But to the world, it seemed Yarrit labnor had died in the disaster too. Now, he knew it wasn't true. Sonny followed Clamp as he passed by Hawk, an old merchant's stand. Hawk was also a pirate. Clamp did not pull any attention to himself as he walked past his stand, where Hawk was using a blowtorch to fix something. Sonny was a little more unfortunate. As he passed, he came to prodding Hawks bench.

«Hey, you mind watching where you're going?» said Hawk in an irritated tone.

Then he looked up, and saw who it was.

«Well I'll be..»

Sonny cut him off, placing a glovecovered finger over his lips, telling him to keep quiet. Then he continued following Clamp.

Clamp had gone into the back of a ship, to look at the goods. This was his chance. Sonny walked in behind him.

«It's been a long time hasn't it labnor? Or should I say, Clamp?» he said.

Clamp turned in shock. There, right behind him, unmasking himself, was the infamous leader of the pirates in person, Sonny Blackbones. But that was not the name that came out of Clamps mouth.

«I'Son?»...

**Easier to write this chapter, as I now got parameters in place and a bigger personaregister to use. Also it's familiar ground to all known Galactik football fans. You may know the story, but this is the one seen from the pirates and Sonny's side, so it's bound to bring details not yet known. Thank you for all kind condolances in regards to the death of worldchampion swimmer Alexander Dale Oen, who passed away suddenly due to cardiac arrest last week, only 26 years old. He will be laid to rest on friday 11th of may, only about a week before he would have turned 27. The funeral will be shown on tv at 12.00 am, local time. Do keep rewiewing the story, your opinions is greatly vaulued and appreciated. If I miss something vital in dialogues, do send me pm's about it. And thank you for reading.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Gust from the past

Clamp stared at the tall blonde man in red jacket in front of him. The device Bleylock had put on his head, had started to really give him back his past. To see I'Son still was alive.. Clamp was in shock.

«I'Son, after the catastrophy, I thought you were..dead. And then, they took away my memory, modified my face, oh I'Son..I got so much to tell you».

But before he could say more, the alarms went off.

«Technoid alert, Technoid alert».

Clamp turned to Sonny, who had gotten ready to leave as the walls around them was closed. But before he left, Sonny handed Clamp a keycard.

«Meet me at this place at half time» he said.

As Clamp looked up, Sonny was gone...

Sonny had snuck back unseen into Black Manta. Corso jumped when he saw him.

«Sonny, are you trying to scare me to death?»

«Sorry, thought you'd be more on your guard than that Corso, a slip like that, could come at a high price»

Corso sighed. Sonny had a way to turn things around if you ever attacked him for something. Corso brushed his own irritation off.

«Did you find out anything?»

«Mhm».

Corso waited as Sonny removed his gear and sat down on the bed.

«Corso, do you remember when we went to Aarch academy on Akillian?»

«Well, sure, who could forget?»

«Remember that I told you to stop diasembling the equippment, we planned to steal?»

«Yes, there must be a good reason for that, since it's not your normal behaviour».

Sonny sighed, and then, he slowly nodded it.

«There is. The papers, they carried an insignia, one from before my time here..»

«You're thinking of that old professor? What's his name? Clamp?»

«Yes, only that Clamp is an alias, just as Sonny Blackbones is».

«That's not true Sonny, you became Sonny Blackbones over the years, I seriously doubt I'Son would do the things you did over the last 15 years».

«Perhaps so, but the same way my real name would be I'Son, Clamps name would be Yarrit Labnor».

Corso gasped for breath.

«Labnor?, you mean..»

«Yes, my old labpartner».

Corso rubbed his chin.

«If he's here, and alive, there's a reason for it»

«I agree, I'll meet him tonight»

«Where? You're not going in solo are you Sonny?»

Sonny walked towards the door and turned his back on Corso. Corso wasn't having it, and grabbed hold of Sonny's shoulder.

«Hold it Sonny, we don't know much, but the fact that he triggered the technoid alert somehow, it makes me think this is not safe, we can't risk putting you in danger».

Sonny turned towards him.

«I got a plan for that, I suspect Clamp might be working for Technoid, but I got no proof».

Corso handed him a box.

«Use the hologram projector Sonny, please, I'm begging you, we can not afford anything to happen to you, but why do you want to talk to Clamp if he's on Technoid's side?»

«Clamp had something to tell me, I need to know what happened back during the time of the great catastrophy. Perhaps I can start coming to terms with the past after this talk».

«Let's hope so Sonny, you've been beating yourself up over things you had little to no control over for far too many years, it's time you realise, it wasn't alltogether your fault».

Sonny nodded, as he and Corso headed towards the commandcenter of the ship...

That night, when Clamp was asleep in his hotelroom, one of the technodroids entered and scanned the card Sonny had given him. This would mean trouble.

At the same time, Sonny had planned a few possible escaperoutes and gone to set up the hologramprojector. He and Corso had worked on getting it ready, projecting Sonny's image into it. Sonny had worn his usual disguise when they did that. He'd be able to control the image's movements from a distance, without getting too close to Clamp. Sonny did not believe that the Technoid alert going off as soon as he met his old friend eye to eye was a coincidence. Clamp was being watched somehow, and Sonny took no chances as of now. But he needed to know what his old friend wanted to tell him. Sonny checked that the device worked as planned, then he went back to the safety of his ship..

As soon as Artie had managed to get the pouting Micro- Ice back to his team and the hotel, he recieved a call from Sonny, telling him to have the pitch of the pirates put in place.

During the night, the huge spacerock that hid this stadium, was placed. The twins, Ahito and Thran was the only snowkids that bore witness of how the pirates worked best at night, when they saw the stadium get placed.

«Those pirates are too cool» said thran before he dozed back to sleep...

The following day, the match between the pirates and the snowkids took place. Micro- Ice and D'Jok got into a heated argument on the field, and Micro- Ice went off pouting when halftime was nearly done. He followed Clamp. The professor seemed more cautious than normal, and was wathcing carefully around. Then, he stuck a keycard into a door and went in. Micro-Ice couldn't understand what that was for. He was about to stand up, when he saw a tall, hodded figure, dressed in a red jacket approach. Sonny Blackbones himself. Mico- Ice hid, as Sonny approached the door, inserted a keycard, and went in. It was now announced that the match was starting in one minute. Aarch was irritated over Micro-Ice's late arrival and demanded he make up for it on the pitch.

Clamp stood, staring at the wall. Good, Sonny snuck carefully in place,and activated the hologram.

«We'll be able to speak here».

«I'Son, the snowkids, they all have the metaflux in them!»

Sonny felt cold chills down his spine. There had indeed been a very good reason Clamp wanted to talk to him. This was bad, and a real mess.

«The metaflux? How is that possible?»

Professor Clamp sighed.

«They were all born on Akillian, shortly after the catastrophy. Bleylock wants me to gather it for him».

So that was his plan now. When he couldn't force either Clamp or him to make it for him, he would extract it from innocent thirdparties, and as usual, not worrying about the fact that this could cause the snowkids to risk their health. Sonny knew he had to do something to stop this, but, he needed more information on what Bleylock was up to.

«You can't do that Clamp».

«I'm afraid he has no choise, Blackbones».

Sonny turned, and the hologramimage of him did the same. Baldwin. The technoid scientist laughed, as the new robotcams that Calleigh Mystic had gotten shortly before her trip with the snowkids here, revealed their true nature. Why wasn't he surprised to see technodroids emerging?

«Sieze him» ordered Baldwin.

Clamp watched as the technoidroids approached Sonny. Sonny stood still, not moving. They were sure to capture him, and it would be his fault that Sonny was taken. But, as the droids tried to grab hold of Sonny, their robotic arms went straight through him.

«A hologram» said Clamp amazed as he looked up. There was Sonny. And this time, it was the real Sonny Blackbones. Sonny jumped down, and ran towards the door quickly followed by Technodroids.

«It's not a nice thing you tried to do Clamp, General Bleylock won't be one bit pleased» said Baldwin to the startled Clamp.

Sonny continued to run towards the black manta.

«Corso, warm up the engine, we're getting out of here» he said in his transmitter.

«Ok Sonny, but hurry it up».

Corso really didn't have to ask twice.

Hawk was still working on fixing goods when the technoid alert went off again.

«Oh no, another false alert, This time I'm not moving. I'm sick and tired of these false alarms».

Then, he heard shots. He looked up. There, he saw Sonny Blackbones, running for his life, followed by several technodroids, firing at him. The Black Manta was already hoovering over the ground. Sonny jumped and grabbed hold of the tailgate, before he used his arms to pull himself in. As soon as Sonny was on top of the tailgate, he went inside the ships safety...

As Sonny removed his disguise again, he looked at Corso.

«Corso, activate the technoid alert, code blue, warn everyone to evacuate the shiloh nebula».

«Ok Sonny».

Corso ran to the commandcenter.

As Sonny went to his cabin, he was thinking things through.

So, Clamp was working for Technoid, but Sonny had a distinct feeling, it wasn't because he wanted to. Bleylock was putting pressure on him somehow. But he still needed to speak more to Clamp. Sonny knew, as much as he hated the bare idea of it, he had to go back to Akillian to talk to his old friend again. If necessary, he would force Clamp to come with him, back to the ship, if he was to prevent Bleylock from hurting the snowkids, he needed to put pressure on Clamp, to find out what he planned to do, to extract the metaflux from them. Then, there was the problem with the metaflux bonding with the breath of Akillian. This was bad, and Sonny knew, that all the snowkids were in danger because of this, because of his and Clamp's invention. It was enough. He was not going to let history repeat itself.

«You may have won first round Bleylock, but you won't win the war» said Sonny. Never in his life, had Sonny ever been more determined to be on the winning team...

**I made this a short one, but it is to make the one to come a very extended one. And the one on request from Frenchy girl 35, I will go to a great lenght to fill your request. Do please rewiew.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Into uncertain future

It was the return match against the pirates. A game the pirates lost. Though, they didn't hang their heads because of pirates were winners, even when they lost. Things between D'Jok and Micro- Ice was starting to turn sour, because of Mei's game. Micro- Ice had decided it was enough, especially when he saw that D'Jok had given Mei his bracelet, his selfproclaimed good luck charm. To Micro- Ice, this was the final straw. He went to see Thran, who had hacked into the plans of the academy, saying he wanted to explore the ventilation ducts...

As a twist of faith, Sonny had chosen this exact night to sneak in for a new attempt to speak to Clamp, and find out more. But Bleylock had anticipated this move. To make sure he held Clamp under his thumb, Baldwin had implanted a microphonecapsule in his body when they were in shiloh, so now they could hear everything Clamp said, including who he talked to. This, Sonny was completely unaware of, as he managed to dodge Dame Simbai in the hallways of the academy. Sonny looked in at Clamp, who was making some repairs to one of his machines, before he silently entered the room undetected. Then, he realised the potential of the machine Clamp worked on.

«Do you really think you can extract the snowkids flux with this machine Labnor?» he asked.

Clamp jumped at the sound of his voice, and dropped a tool on the floor. It didn't startle Sonny. He unmasked himself.

«How do you know, it won't risk hurting them?» he asked.

Clamp was obviously frightened.

«I'Son. You can't stay here, you'll have to leave»

Sonny ignored Clamp. He walked over to the machine Clamp had been working on, and had a closer look. Without turning, Sonny made a decission.

«I can't let you do this Labnor, you're coming with me» he said.

Clamp was aware Sonny didn't know he had the implanted microphone. One more time, he tried to warn his friend of the danger.

«I'Son. I'm begging you. Leave, while you still have the chance.

As he said that, the window in the celing got crashed by a technodroid. Sonny looked up, shocked at the betrayal of his former friend. Then, the shocked expression in his face, turned to one of anger. Clamp noticed. He knew Sonny felt as if he had bet rayed him. Clamp looked miserable when he spoke to Sonny.

«They planted a microphone in me».

By now, two more droids had entered Clamps lab. Sonny was backing up, slowly.

«Sonny Blackbones, you are under arrest» said one of the droids.

Sonny didn't look the least bit worried, or surprised.

«What a surprise» he said with a devious smile.

One of the droids threw it's wire fingers at Sonny, and grabbed hold of his arm. Sonny had no plans to get captured today, and decided to resist this arrest. He slammed the robot hard into the machine of Clamps, causing it to break. At the same time, the robot let go of Sonny. Sonny wasted no time.

«Labnor, follow me» he ordered as he made his way out. But as Clamp was about to do as Sonny had told him, another droid got hold of him, and pulled him back into captivity...

Sonny was running for his life down the hallways of the Aarch academy. Luckily, he had plans over the ventilation ducts to plan from. Sonny quickly hid behind a corner, as the droids ran past him. He was breathing hard. He contacted Corso.

«Corso, emergency evacuation plan b, I repeat, evacuation plan b».

Then, he opened a hatch and crawled into the duct...

Micro- Ice was starting to get claustrophobic in the ducts, there were apparantly no way out, and this all of a sudden, didn't seem such a good idea anymore.

«Thran, is there a way out of here? I'm beginning to get claustrophobic» he complained.

«There should be a fault in the duct, just a few meters ahead».

«No, I don't see nothing, Are you sure of...woaho».

Micro- ice all of a sudden fell one store down.

«Sure of what?» asked Thran confused.

Then Micro- Ice looked up as he saw a shaddow. A man was standing in front of him, not just any man it turned out, but the leader of the pirates, Sonny Blackbones.

«There's..Sonny Blackbones right in front of me» he said.

«Are you sure Micro- Ice? You must be starting to have hallusinations».

«Thran, I'm telling you that Sonny Blackbones..»

Sonny had enough of Micro- Ice's chitchat on his headset.

«Sorry kid, I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I seem to have some Technoid robots on my tail»

Thran heard Sonny's voice. This was beyond belief.

«That voice, Micro- Ice, there's no way that you're with Sonny Blackbones».

«Why does no one ever believe me?»

At that moment, the technodroids found their way in. Micro- Ice looked at Sonny.

«I can help you Sir».

Sonny looked a bit angry back at him. He didn't want to bring any innocent bystanders into this, and that was exactly what was happening now.

«I don't need any help» he said.

«Funny, that's not the impression I got» said Micro- Ice before he turned his attention to Thran.

«Thran, if you can manage to focus long enogh, can you tell us the fastest way out of here? We're in a little bind».

«ok, ok, I'm on it».

Thran soon told Micro- Ice where to go.

«This way Sir» said Micro- Ice and started joging down the duct.

Sonny could not believe it, this was not as planned, but what choise did he have? Either, he went with the kid, who obviously had inside info on the academy, or he stayed, and got captured. The latter was no alternative at all. Sonny followed Micro- Ice. Before long they had gained a lead on the droids. Thran told them how to get out. As soon as they were out, they started running. But before they turned a corner, Sonny stoped him.

«Wait».

There were droids coming from both ends. Not that it scared Sonny. He pulled a harpoon gun from a pocket on his trousers, and aimed it at the other side of a deep goorch. Sonny knew he couldn't leave the kid there,he'd get shot or worse. As of now, there was no alternative but to bring the boy along. Sonny placed his arm around him in a tight grip.

«Hold on thight boy» he said, as he leapt from the cliff and swung them over to the next side. As soon as they landed, they ran for the elevator. Once inside, a panting Micro- Ice turned to Sonny.

«Didn't you tell me that your ship is waiting for you on the other side of Akillian?»

Sonny didn't answer. Before long, Micro- Ice was his old cheerfull self.

«I can't believe it, I'm in an elevator with the number one pirate, Sonny Blackbones himself. I love what you're doing against Technoid, I'm your biggest fan».

If the situation had been different, Sonny would have found micro-Ice's last comment funny. But now, it told too much on how the kid was thinking, and he needed be pulled back down to earth.

«My biggest fan?, don't go too far there kid. What were you doimg in the ventialtion ducts if I may ask?» Sonny said, hoping to throw the kid of the track. It did not work as planned.

«Just getting a little air, that's what they're there for right? How bout you?»

Micro- Ice's question was justified, and Sonny knew. Sometimes, the truth was better than telling a white lie, and this was one of those situations.

«I- was just seeing an old aquinntance,- a very old aquinntance» he replied before he drifted into memories of the past. He had no idea of how long he had been in his own world, before he heard Micro- Ice talking to him.

«Sir? Are you allright sir?»

The concern in the young boy's voice was somewhat sincere and real, and Sonny found it touching, even though he would not tell the kid that.

«I'm never allright kid, but I'm used to it».

Micro- Ice looked outside, and saw the Technodroids climbing up the rack that held the elevator.

«Seems like your friends from Technoid decided not to wait for the elevator» he said.

As soon as the door opened, Sonny and Micro- Ice ran. Micro-Ice showed snow of the magnet boards they had hidden. Then he turned to Sonny, showing him the board.

«Do you know how to use these things?» he asked.

«What other choise is there?» replied Sonny.

They quickly got on the boards and set off. For a beginner, Sonny was preforming remarkably well. But all too soon, they once again, were followed by Technodroids, that was shooting at them. They somehow managed to dodge the laserbeams.

Finally,they reached the place where Sonny had said his ship was located. Nothing.

«Isn't this the place where your ship is supposed to arrive and save the day?» Micro- Ice asked Sonny, breathing hard after the escape.

«This is it» Sonny confrimed.

«So?» said Micro- Ice.

He didn't have to wait long. The Black Manta rose from the snow, and the tailgate opened to greet their leader.

«I suppose coming along with you would be asking too much?» said Micro- Ice and turned to Sonny.

Sonny was just about to respond, when disaster struck. A laserbeam from one of the Technodroids in pursuit, hit Sonny in the back.

«Ah» said Sonny, before he fell to his knees.

«Sonny!» Micro- Ice was terrified.

«I'm hit» said Sonny, clearly pained.

Aboard the ship, Corso responeded imideately, and ran over to them, and with combined efforts, they got Sonny aboard the ship,and took off...

Aboard the ship, Corso turned to Micro- Ice. Sonny was unconsious.

«Thanks for your help Kid, let me take him now, I'll make sure the medic tends to him immediataley».

Micro- Ice let go of Sonny, and Corso gently lifted him into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. Klerko met him there.

«Corso, what happened to Sonny?»

«Technodroids. They fled, but a stray laserbeam hit Sonny. I don't know how serious it is».

«Well, lay him down, I'll examine him, and see what I find».

Corso gently lay Sonny down on a bed in the infirmary. Klerko brought a scanner that he gently pulled over Sonny. Then, he checked the results.

«Corso, this is not good news».

Corso nodded that. He looked at Sonny, who was lying unconsious on the bed. His face winched in pain. Klerko pulled his jacket and sweater of of him, and checked where the laser had hit.

«We can't do anything here Corso, he'll need surgery.»

«I'll contact Bennet in Shiloh, and have them get ready» said Corso.

Klerko left the room. Corso kneeled beside Sonny's bed. That was the position Micro- Ice found him in when he entered the room minutes later.

«How is he» he asked Corso, peeking over at Sonny.

«He doesn't look too good, but as he likes to say, he'll pull through» said Corso.

He looked at the kid. Without the help of this kid, there was no telling what would have happened to Sonny. Corso decided to let one of his more soft sides shine for once.

« Anyway, thanks for your help kid, you probobly saved his life».

«That remains to be seen» said Micro- Ice in a rare moment of being serious.

«Can I ask where we're headed?» he asked Corso.

Corso smiled, and placed his hand on Micro- Ice's shoulder.

«You've never heard of it».

Micro-Ice yawned, being a fulltime footballplayer took it's toll on him. Corso did not fail to notice the kids attempt to hide it.

«If you'd like to have a rest, could you maybe watch over Sonny? Notify us immedeately if anything should happen to him will you?»

«Sure thing, I'm beat».

«So I see, lay down on this bed, and keep an eye on him».

With that, Corso left Micro- Ice to watch over Sonny. He didn't tell Micro- Ice about the surveilance cameras that watched them...

Hours later, The Black Manta landed somewhere in the Shiloh Archipellago. Corso was the first one off the ship. Micro- Ice was amazed as he followed him outside. A pirate he recognized as Captain Bennet, came towards them.

«Follow me, the operating room is ready» he said in his britich accent.

Then he heard a familliar voice.

«Micro- Ice?»

« Artie?»

Artie walked up to them. Then, he slung an arm round Micro-Ice's shoulders.

«What are you doing here? You kidnapped him?» he asked Corso jokingly.

«think we can get a big ransom for him?» Corso retalliated with a smile.

«Eh, not really» said Artie.

«Finally, someone who knows my true worth» said Micro- Ice.

Corso was all smiles when he spoke.

«He's all yours Artie, find him a place to sleep, your friend saved Sonny Blackbones life».

Corso was about to leave, then he turned halfway towards Artie and Micro- Ice again.

«Take good care of him, ok?».

Artie could hardly believe what Corso had just told him.

«You saved Sonny Blackbones?» Artie said scrathing his head.

Together, they went back into the ship with Bennet, to get Sonny. He was not looking good. They easily lifted him on to a stretcher that was going to take him to the pirates operating room. As they were headed out, they walked alongside the stretcher that carried Sonny.

«So, you're a hero huh?» asked Artie.

«That's what it seems» retorted Micro- Ice and glanced over at Sonny. He was clearly pained.

«What about galactik football?» Artie wanted to know.

«I decided to call it quits» said Micro- Ice.

«WHAT? That's ridiculous, you're way too good to quit».

«That doesn't seem to be the case».

«So, what will you do instead?»

«Simple, become a pirate».

Artie was shocked. Clearly, Micro- Ice had not thought this through. And with his attitude, Artie seriously doubted Sonny would even concider letting Micro-Ice join them, for even a split second. But for now, untill he heard from Sonny, Artie decided to play as if it was real. He showed Micro-Ice to the bunk area and turned on the lights.

«There, you can have that one, it's empty» he said.

Artie did not fail to notice Micro- Ice's reaction. He looked sad.

«Oh, so Mr. Pirate was expecting a private room with a jacuzzi and a molded ceeling?» he asked with a laugh.

«No. No, this will do fine» Micro- Ice said.

Meanwhile, Sonny had gone through surgery, and had come out of the operating room. Corso was waiting for him.

«Sonny!» Corso quickyly pushed Sonny back down as he tried to sit up.

«Relax Sonny, you're fresh out of surgery, you need to stay in bed for a while yet».

«Not for long, how's that kid doing?»

«I left him in Artie's care, he'll be ok, you know, he probobly saved your life Sonny?»

Sonny nodded. He knew Corso thought of what would have happened if the kid hadn't been there.

«I'll make sure he's returned to Akillian and his team immedeately».

«It might not be all that easy Sonny..»

Sonny looked at him.

«And why would that be Corso?»

«Obviously, the kid wants to become a pirate».

«WHAT?»

«Artie contacted me, asking what to do about that, I told him to act as if that was the case, untill you could adress the matter».

Sonny was thoughtfull when he heard this, obviously Micro- ice had reasons to leave his team, but alas, becoming a pirate was always the very last way out. The kid had something better to do with his life. When that was the case, Sonny would not allow him to join them. He needed to speak to the kid, find out more.

«Corso, get the kid, I want to see him, and thank him».

«Right away Sonny».

Artie was showing Micro- Ice around the Black Manta. They had reached the center of the ship, where all the hackers were at work.

«This is where our hackers gather information concerning ships transporting Technoid material. We know everything about them, their shippment dates, their flightpatterns, the nature of their cargo. All of this information is then dispatched to the various captains of our fleet, then it's just a matter of boarding them, that's almost the easiest part».

«But why do you only attack technoid?» asked Micro- Ice slightly confused.

«Because they are the worst scum of the galaxy, they exploit people, shamelessly. Most people here have family and friends who lived in misery or died at the hands of this cursed company» said Artie.

«And Sonny Blackbones?» asked Micro- Ice.

«He's the most furious one among us, I don't know what Technoid did to him, but it must be pretty serious».

At this moment, Corso arrived on the scene.

«Kid, hey kid. Follow me, Sonny wants to see you».

Micro- Ice was in shock. Sonny Blackbones wanted to see him? What for? Artie placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

«You go, don't keep Sonny waiting» he said with a smile.

Corso stood in the background, as Micro-Ice faced Sonny. Sonny was still weak after the surgery, but he managed to sit up.

He looked at Micro- Ice with a faint smile.

«I- wanted to thank you. You saved my life for sure kid».

«It was an honor Sir» replied Micro- Ice in a polite tone.

«I'm going to charger a ship to accompany you back to Akillian, you have a very important match coming up, I do believe».

Micro- Ice's respones was less than happy.

«I don't want to go back Sir, I want to become a pirate».

So, that he wanted huh? Well, that was NOT happening. But Sonny wanted the kid to change his mind on things, so he didn't order him to go back..yet anyway.

Sonny stood up from bed, Corso noticed that a simple task like that, was straineous on Sonny, and moved closer to his friend.

«You don't become a pirate when you have better things to do, and you HAVE better things to do» Sonny stated.

Micro- Ice turned away and closed his eyes as he replied.

«I don't think so Sir».

This kid would be a tough nut to crack, that much was certain. But Sonny had a spare plan ready for this.

«Whatever you say kid, I'm not your father» he said.

Sonny started coughing, the cough took the last of his strenght. He fell to his knees. Then, Micro- Ice's eyes widened in shock. Sonny had a bracelet round his right wrist. Micro- Ice was sure he had seen that bracelet before. He gasped.

«Sonny!» Corso rushed over to help Sonny back on his feets.

Sonny got up without help.

«It's ok, I'm fine» he said.

«Do- you have any children Sir?» Micro- Ice asked him.

Micro-Ice couldn't possibly realise how much that question pained Sonny. It was like having a knife stabbed in his chest, and twisted around.

«No- No, Why do you ask me this question?» Sonny's hazels had detected a hidden reason for the question, and now, he was curious to know why.

«No reaso, no reason» said Micro- Ice.

But Sonny was not convinced, the question had been asked for a reason, and he would delwe to the bottom of this.

«Ok, Corso, you can take him back to Artie now».

«Ok, Sonny».

Corso and Micro- Ice left.

Sonny called Artie.

«Make sure Micro- Ice is not encouraged to stay here, he is going back to his team».

«Ok Sonny, but he is stubborn».

«Ok, let's show him that pirates outrank him. Give him the worst job you can think of, but make sure he returns to Akillian on his own free will».

«Got you Sonny, and I think I know what job to give him too».

«Good, you handle this Artie, I trust you with this matter».

Sonny ended the call, and lay back on the bed again. He was still weak from the surgery, and needed to gather his strenght before he went back to work..

Artie had gotten Micro- Ice the worse job ever. A dishwasher with the Tincan. A job all pirates hated. Micro- Ice, being the new kid, was stuck with it. Artie had watched him as he saw the signs of regret in Micro- Ice's eyes, especially during the match of the snowkids versing the shaddows. It had been hard on Micro- ice. The snowkids lost. Micro- Ice had been devestated.

«Well Micro- Ice?» Artie said.

«Well what? They lost, they would have lost with me there too».

But Micro- Ice failed to eye him, a sure sign that it was hurting him. Artie knew now was the time.

«That, we'll never know. Your place is there Micro- Ice, not here».

Micro- Ice looked away. Then, he looked up, as he heard the familiar voice of Calleigh Mystic.

«And now, we've got an interwiew with D'Jok».

Micro- Ice looked up, expecting to see blame in his best friend's eyes. But D'Jok looked happy.

«Sure, we lost. But the good news is, I got my good luck charm back. I'm sure that with this, luck will return to us, luck and everything else».

Micro- Ice could see the bracelet on D'Jok's wrist. He knew what it meant, he knew that this was a coded message for him from D'Jok. D'Jok was asking him to come home.

«Artie, can I talk to you?» he asked...

At the tailgate, Artie showed Micro- Ice a small ship.

«There you go, a one way ticket to Akillian».

«Thanks Artie» said Micro- Ice and climbed in.

«Don't mention it, that's what pirates do for eachother» said Artie and pulled something that looked like a camera from his pocket. He clicked it, and a sharp light was seen.

«That will make a great souvenir» commented Micro- ice.

«That would surprise me, see you soon micro- Ice» said Artie and sent the ship off for Akillian.

«You erased the memory right?» asked Bennet, who came out of the shaddows.

«Mhm» said Artie and held up the memory erasing device...

But Calleighs interwiew with D'Jok, had not only effected Micro- Ice. Somewhere else, aboard the Black Manta, Sonny had the shock of a lifetime when he saw the interwiew. He was looking very old where he sat. In his left hand, he held a bracelet, one simmilar to the one he had seen on D'Jok's wrist. It was not confirmed yet, but Sonny knew. He had been wrong about the past for so many years. And as Clamp had proven to be alive still...there was a chance that even Niobe could be alive, and most certainly, the kid with the bracelet,D'Jok, the snowkids star striker, was his own flesh and blood, the child he had thought to be dead in the accident. His son. Sonny watched the interwiew over and over. As he looked, the pirate's hazel eyes filled with tears, tears for a lost time, and for the hardships he now had to face. He had no idea on how to confront this yet, but he knew for sure, he needed to have it confirmed.

«D'Jok, I'm so sorry for not looking harder, forgive me» whispered the leader of the pirates, as the tears dripped from his eyes..

**I chose to end this chapter here, but will update as soon as I got the next one ready. Do tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

_This is for Frenchygirl35. The well depthed passage of when Sonny learned of his son's excistense. _

Chapter 28: A fathers loving heart

All these years.. he had not known of this. He just believed, deep in his heart, that he had lost everything. All the best he had in his life. Sonny looked at the screen. The picture had been frozen. It showed Calleigh Mystic, with her infamous mike, and beside her, a young teen. A redheaded boy, with a big smile on his face. A smile, whom Sonny recognized. He had seen that very same smile, time and time over, everytime he looked in the mirror. Like a ghost from a distant past, he had seen the twin of the same bracelet he himself had carried for all these years. The teen on the screen, wore an identical one. Sonny closed his eyes, as to stop the tears that had taken hold of him. Why? And more importantly, how? Sonny knew Niobe would never have given up that bracelet. She had given it to him, as a gift for their wedding. The wedding where they had promised eachother to be faithful, till death did them part. Now, Sonny realised that there was a good chance, that this had not ever

happened. If D'Jok was alive, Niobe had given birth to him. Sonny felt as if his heart was cut in two. The strong leader ofthe pirates, their cliff, their light in the dark, did not feel strong at this moment. He was overwhelmed with Sorrow. He had a son, a star footballer, obviously an idol to others, and his son obviously didn't know of him as of now. Could it be that Niobe was protecting him? That she knew what had become of her husband, her great love? How did she feel about it? Sonny wished he knew. He had done things these last 16 years, things that she would have hated him for. He doubted she would have been so understanding if she knew. Sonny fell to his knees. He could not stop crying. Crying for what he had lost. He realised he should have done this sooner, he had held in for so many years, denied himself the luxury it was to cry over his loss. When he had joined the pirates, it had been evident that no one cried over their lost ones, and loved ones. They retalliated. They hit back, like a venomous snake. Sonny had gotten into the routine fast. The weaker I'Son, a product of Technoid's money through scollarships, the enviroment he was in as he learned the trade, and being General Bleylock's preferred pet, his sex slave, had made I'Son too weak to survive among the sharks that the pirates was. Sonny knew, from what he had seen when he first arrived, that as I'Son, he would not survive for long. Sonny had been lucky. Magnus Blade, the pirates former leader, had seen potential in him. A potential that led him to have Corso, a war veteran of the fluxwars, look after him. Corso, a cynical man, who was hard getting close to, and even worse reading, slowly had taken Sonny in. He had seen what Magnus Blade had talked about. Corso thougth Sonny the ways of the pirates, they were roommates. Corso would tell Sonny who to trust, and who to be carefull with. After Sonny became wanted by Technoid, Corso had watched him closer. Corso became the closest family to Sonny, along with the two younger pirates, Artie and Bennet. The four of them were a close nit team. They relied solely on eachother. Bennet was the one that took care of wounds if it ever came to that. Artie, who was an expert hacker, decrypted and dispatched information to their little group, enabling them to be sucessfull on their missions. Sonny had grown to become their leader,and his team had stuck with him through all the hardships the last 16 years had brought. Now, the faith had thrown him a real nut. Sonny was not sure what to do, nor how to do it. He stood up, and activated his transmitter.

«Corso, could you, Bennet and Artie please come to my cabin?»

«Sure thing Sonny, why? Is there a problem?»

Sonny had to force the lump that blocked his throat away.

«I- I don't know, I need all three of you here, on the double»

«We'll be right there Sonny».

Sonny turned the transmitter off, and sat down, thinking...

Corso found Bennet and Artie.

«We need to go, Sonny asked for all three of us».

«How come Corso? Is everything ok with him?»

Bennet, as the one pirate that acted as a nurse onboard, was worried about any sideeffects of Sonny having gotten shot by the technodroids.

«I don't know Bennet.. he sounded..»

Corso stoped. Sonny had not sounded his usual self. Something was indeed wrong.

«We got to go, NOW!»

The sudden change in Corso's voice, made both Artie and Bennet jump on their feets. They ran to Sonny's cabin. Whitout knocking, they went inside and locked the door. This meeting was private, for no one else to interfeer. They saw Sonny. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. As they entered the room, he looked up. Corso was shocked to see the redness surrounding his eyes.

«Sonny?»

Corso carefully sat down beside him.

«Are you ok Sonny?»

Sonny sighed, not sure what to say. He let Corso help him to his feet.

«Corso, Bennet, Artie. I need your help».

«You know we'll do whatever you ask of us, but what is it you need to know Sonny?» asked Bennet puzzled.

Sonny grabbed the remote.

«I- just watch this newsstory, and then, I think you would know» he simply said, and turned on the tv.

Sonny couldn't watch it again. He turned his back, as his men watched the story, and the interwiew with D'Jok.

When it was done, all three of them were stunned.

«Well?»

Sonny turned to them. His team was in shock. Corso stared at Sonny's wrist, where his bracelet was visible.

«Sonny, your bracelet..»

Sonny nodded it slowly. He had no words. The next one to speak was Bennet.

«That kid, do you think he could have stolen it Sonny?»

Sonny shook his head.

«No, this bracelet..» he spun his own bracelet round his wrist.

«It comes in a set of two. It was a weddinggift, from my late wife to me..»

Artie looked at him, with a stunned facial expression.

«So, if D'Jok didn't steal the bracelet, how did he come by it?»

Sonny sighed, he felt as if he was getting chocked. Corso noticed his struggle. And it worried him.

«Sonny? Are you ok? I mean, physically? You're not suffering sideeffects from being shot still?»

«No Corso, I'm fine. The surgery took care of that, so don't worry about that».

Corso looked at the screen again.

«This snowkid, D'Jok.. Sonny, are you telling me what I think you're telling?»

Sonny looked at him. He looked very much older than his age at that moment. Bennet cought on to it.

«Sonny, from what I can tell, either you have been wrong on numerous things in your past..»

«Or, it turns out, that D'Jok, is actually.. your son» Artie finished.

Sonny nodded. He looked at the screen. The facial features of D'Jok all seemed familliar. There really was no doubt. But Sonny wanted to know more.

«Artie, I want you to find out everything you can about D'Jok. Leave nothing out, it's the only way that I can find out for sure».

«Ok Sonny, I'll get to it right away» said Artie, and left the room.

Bennet also readied to leave. Before he left the room, he stoped ,and placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

«Sonny, if this is true, I truly hope you will find a way to get along with him. You've suffered for many years, this.. it's a second chance, one I really hope you will have».

Sonny placed his own hand on top of Bennet's, and squeezed it.

«Thanks Bennet, this means a lot to me».

Only Corso had stayed behind. As soon as Bennet had left, Sonny sat down on a chair, heavily.

«Why didn't I check more properly Corso?» he asked, before he hid his face in his hands.

Corso said nothing. To Sonny, this was deeply personal. Words weren't needed. Corso sat down, and pulled Sonny into a comforting hug. Sonny was strong, but after all, even he was just a human. Corso held his best friend close, as Sonny cried, cried for all the time he had lost, all the time he had missed out on, his son's upbringing, the years lost with his beloved wife Niobe. When Clamp had survived, it was possible she had too.

Infact, almost certain. How else could D'Jok have been born? Artie and Bennet would find all the information

Sonny would need. But the fact remained, even if they had no real proof yet. D'Jok, the snowkids starstriker, was undoubtedly Sonny's son. It meant changes, It would be hard for Sonny, and it made him vulnerable. But never the less, the pirates would stand behind sonny on this, as they always did. Corso held his arms tightly around Sonny, as he could feel his friends body shake from the sore sobs coming from his chest. Sobs that came from the knowledge of what he had been deprived of. But Corso thought of the future. Sonny had a unique opourtunity now, a second chance. They would help him, and maybe, finally, Sonny could come to peace with his own troubled past, and the ghosts that haunted him..

_I hope this one fell to taste. It is probobly the most emotional we'll ever see Sonny. He is, like Bleylock, a proud man, but unlike Bleylock, Sonny is able to let his emotions shine, under the right settings. This chapter was meant to adress exactly what it did, that's why it's so short. Do please rewiew and tell me what you think of it. Did it lack something? I wish to know._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Clones

The Black Manta was approaching Genesis stadium in stealth mode. This spinning metalstar in the middle of space was the arena of the galactic football cup matches to take place. Corso didn't like the fact that Sonny wanted to go there, but said nothing. With the discovery of his son, it had been natural that Sonny wanted to get closer to the snowkids team before the finals started. But they also needed to get close to Clamp. Sonny suspected there was still a vital piece of information that he needed to get from Clamp. However, the microphonecapsule that was in his body posed a problem. There was no way Sonny could talk to Clamp in private without Technoid finding him. But a newly developed magnetic system, would scramble the microphones, enough for Sonny to be able to talk to Clamp. Now, they had docked in a secret loaction, and made their way in the genesis streets. Sonny was disguised with hood and googles to shiled him as best possible.

«I don't like this place Sonny, it wreeks of Technoid, what's more, you're far from being safe» said Corso.

Up on the screen on the wall, Sonny's wanted poster could be seen. Sonny looked up at it.

«I never liked that picture, it looks nothing like me» he said.

Artie and Bennet were standing behind him and Corso. The rolling pavement brought them towards their destination in a hurry.

«And our luck still hasn't run out» commented Corso.

This made Sonny turn halfways to look at him.

«Relax Corso, you're not going to jinx us yet».

«You could at least tell me why we're here» Corso pouted.

«You said it yourself, it wreecks of Technoid» said Sonny.

They had moved towards the hotel where they had found out the snowkids recided. But it proved far more difficult to find a way in than they had thought. Sonny was watching the hotel entrance through his binoculars. There he could see guards wathching the entrance, the guards were no real problem, but as Sonny aimed the binoculars upwards, he saw the cameras, this would be difficult.

«There's also cameras scanning the entrance» he said as he lowered the binoculars.

«Sonny, forget about it, There is no way we can get in there without getting spotted» said Corso as he was leaning against the wall.

«We have to get in, I have to speak to Clamp» said Sonny as he appeared to be thinking of a solution to the problem.

«I thought you said Clamp was working for Technoid?» Corso was confused.

«He is, but against his wishhes. The stakes involved with the Metaflux are tremendous Corso, believe me, the whole galaxy's stability depends on it».

«None the less, getting in there is insanity» Corso was ever the sceptic today.

Sonny was used to his moodswings, Corso had his good days and his bad, this was obviously one of the bad ones. Sonny had an idea as to how to get in.

«We need someone to help us.. from inside» he simply said.

Sonny called Artie to come meet them, and gave him an order. Artie was to try to locate Micro- Ice, the snowkid that had recently visited them, and ask him to help them. Sonny passed on an order to Tin can to get the plans for the hotels ventilation ducts. They would get in, one way or the other...

Meanwhile, Micro- Ice and D'Jok were taking a walk at Genesis. Both of them had visions of being huge football stars by now. D'Jok found his friend's enthusiasm funny. Micro- Ice was not the team clown for no reason. They stoped at a stand that sold football jersey's. D'Jok asked if they had any jersey's left of the number nine on snowkids, his jersey. No, that jersey was sold out, apparantly, for a new team, the snowkids were incredibly popular. Then they asked about Micro- Ice's jersey. That, he had tons of it. It really wasn't seling. This was a devestating crush to Micro- Ice's ego. As autographhunters surrounded D'Jok, Micro- Ice left. But he didn't walk long before he was stoped.

«You want an autograph?`» he said and got his pen.

«Come on Micro- Ice, don't you recognize your old friends anymore?» said the man.

«Artie?»

Micro-Ice was stunned to see his pirate friend stand before placed a hand on Micro- Ice's shoulder.

«Micro- Ice, my friends and I have something to ask you..»

The snowkids had won the match. Aarch was clear on what was waiting them. There was a pressconferrence to be held shortly. Micro- Ice remembered the deal he had made with his pirate friends, and asked Aarch if he could go to the toilet.

Aarch agreed, but told him to be back fast. Micro- Ice hurried up to the snowkids hallway, and opened a hatch in the ceeling. Then he jumped back down. First came Corso, who signaled for Artie and Sonny that it was ok to enter. As soon as Sonny landed, he stood up and looked at them.

«Good to see you again kid» he said.

Micro- Ice led them to the hallway.

«There you go, this is our hallway» he said and gestured with his arm to show what he meant. Then he turned towards them.

«Do you know what kind of risk I'm taking for you?» he asked.

Sonny knew, and he appreciated the young snowkid's effort to aid them. He placed his hand on Micro- Ice's shoulder.

«Thanks Micro- Ice» he said.

Sonny's sleeve had slipped up a bit, and revealed his bracelet. As sonny put his hand to Micro- Ice's shoulder, he saw the bracelet.

«So, that's where I saw it» he said.

Sonny reacted on instinct. They could not afford that this link between him and D'Jok got exposed just yet, first Sonny needed to get a chance to talk to D'Jok, and have what he believed to be the truth confirmed. Afterall, there was a small possibillity D'Jok could have obtained the bracelet another way. But Sonny didn't think so. He was not someone that believed in coincidence.

«Artie».

The order in sonny's voice was clear. Still, Artie hessitated to do as he was told.

«Are you sure?» he asked Sonny.

Sonny nodded it without a word. Artie pulled a device that looked like a camera from his pocket. Micro- Ice noticed it.

«Oh no Artie, no, not again» he complained.

«Sorry buddy, I know you didn't really appreciate this the first time» said Artie and pressed the button.

As Micro- Ice got out of the trance, the pirates hid behind a corner. As soon as he left for the pressconferrence, they got to work. They easily found Clamps room. Corso immideateley started installing the magnetic system that would scramble Clamp's microphone. Sonny didn't dare have it removed. He was unsure wheter it would be safe. They sat down to wait for Clamp. Shortly after, he arrived. Sonny sat in a chair, back towards the door.

«Good night Clamp».

Clamp didn't expect any visitors and was confused.

«Who's there?»

Sonny spun the chair around. Artie and Corso went towards Clamp to examine him. Sonny saw the fear in his old friend's eyes as he looked at him.

«It's allright Clamp, Corso installed a magnetic system that scrambles your microphone. We'll be able to speak freely now».

Not before had Sonny spoken the words, Corso looked stunned over at him.

«Sonny, there's no trace of an implanted microphone».

«What? It's not possible».

Sonny got on his feets and walked over to Clamp. There had to be a reason for this. Either, Bleylock had gotten worried by his numerous attempts to talk to Clamp, or there was something else wrong. Sonny quickly found out the reason why. A quick search revealed the marking of a clone at Clamp's neck.

«It's a clone» said Sonny.

Then, when he realised what this meant, he got angry.

«Where's the real Clamp?» he asked the clone.

It didn't respond. Sonny had about enough of these games now.

«Corso!»

Corso took out a small device that rotated at the same time as it shone a green hypnotic light.

«Soon, it will be much easier for you to talk to us, now, where's the real clamp?» repeated Sonny, far calmer now.

The clone sat down heavily on the bed.

«Clamp's locked up somewhere in the stadium, but I don't know where. Securitymeasure. I have to deliver samples of the metaflux every day, each time to a different location».

Sonny nodded this. That was Bleylock's usual proceedure allright.

«We can't stay any longer, Artie, refresh our friends memory» he said.

As soon as that had been done, Sonny and his team went back out the same way they had come in..

At the black Manta, it was time for new plans to be laid down. Sonny knew the only chance he had, was to find out who the contact was. But there was a problem with that. He could not participate in this himself. The chances he'd be recognized was too high. Sonny dispatched his team, Corso, Bennet and Artie, along with Tin Can, to track Clamp, and find out where he would deliver the flux samples. Sonny was far more worried than he showed. From what he had found out, the snowkids flux, the breath of Akillian had manifested because of the metaflux. Could the metaflux have been the cause for the reappearance of the breath of Akillian? And more so, how would that flux mix with the breath. Sonny was thinking it through. He remebered the calculations he had done when the cursed Metaflux was created. All of a sudden, it dawned on Sonny what this meant.

«No, I have to stop this progress» he said to himself.

Sonny knew the chances of these two fluxes mixing was that the snowkids would sooner or later grow severely sick. Most likely, this process was already far gone. If the snowkids was to survive this, Sonny needed Clamp's help to explain the dire consequenses to the team and their coach. It was not something he looked forwards to, but both he and Clamp had to take the consequenses of the past's mistakes and make every effort to correct it. Sonny sighed, and went to his commandpost in the commandcenter of Black Manta...

Clamp was out with the sample he was to deliver. Behind him, at a safe distance, followed Artie. But the clone seemed jumpy. Before long, Artie had to report to Corso.

«I'm droppin' him, he's about to spot me» he said.

Corso sent in Tin can instead. Tin can made it seem like an accident when he bumped into Clamp, and undetected put a tracker on him.

«Ok Corso, he's tagged» he said as soon as he had moved away from the irritated clone.

«Way to go Tin can».

As soon as tin can returned, Corso set Bennet to follow clamp. Bennet was successfull at that. But the contact of Clamp's clone was a surprise.

«It's Baldwin» commented Bennet to Corso, who just finished shusshing Artie, who had gone into a wambas bar, and after the snowkids win, a fan of the snowkid were not very popular there, Artie had dressed himself in a t- shirt carrying Micro- Ice's face, and taken a beating for that.

«I don't ever want to hear that the wambas are peaceloving people again» he said.

Corso was thoughtfull. Baldwin was, according to Sonny, Bleylocks confidante. Him being the contact that took the samples was not good news. It would cause more problems for Sonny to solve.

«Baldwin huh? Technoid's pulled all the stops on this one».

It was getting more and more confusing what technoid wanted with the flux. But if anyone knew, or at least suspected anything, it was Sonny.

«We'd better warn Sonny..»

Sonny was surprised to hear it too. Baldwin. This was clearly going to be more challening than he had thought. But he was not going to let it stop him. There was too much at stake. If Bleylock managed to extract the metaflux from the snowkids, wich seemed to be his plan, he would truly be impossible to defeat. Sonny knew that Bleylock wanted to rule supreeme over the galaxy. Their last meeting, years ago now, had shown it. Bleylock had told him during the highlight of the night for him. To Bleylock, it had been the utter form of control and dominance. To Sonny, it had been a night of disgust and pain, but necessary. It had allowed for Bleylock and him to close the book on the past, at least, that was why he had done it, that, and to save his team from torture. The way he saw it , it was better that he alone took on the wrath of Bleylock, being the one that had caused it in the first place.

This war would be about the safety of a son he didn't yet know, and his team. Sonny was prepared to sacrifice his own life to keep D'Jok and the team safe from harm. Sonny called his team back to the ship. Now that they knew, it was time for plan b..

Sonny and Corso were at a bar with Tin can. The snowkids were playing an important game tonight. Surely, they were Bleylocks primetarget now. Sonny did not want to wait too long before he executed his plan. They now knew where Clamp was held. Sonny had put Tin can on the task of getting hold of the plans for the building.

«I had trouble getting the plans Sonny, these are the night offices» said tin can as they watched the plans.

«These sources of heat are the watchments».

«Allright, get me the plans» said Sonny.

Tin can pulled the plans up, and showed the inside of the building they had just looked at one point of wiew at.

«These however, correspond to nothing on the building plans» he said and pointed to an area not marked on the original plans.

Sonny and Corso looked at eachother.

«A secret room?» said Sonny.

«That's what it looks like» said Tin can.

«How are we going to do this? Have you seen how many guards there are on this place?» asked Corso and looked at Sonny.

Sonny smiled, he had a plan. It was daring, he admitted that, but still, it was their best chance.

«Our only chance Corso, is if all these people love football» he answered with a smile...

The match was about to start. In a room in a technoid building, Clamp was in bad shape. The poison that the microphonecapsule in his body released, was on the verge of killing him. He was in pain. The guards posted to watch him, were taken with the oncoming football match. They didn't see the four pirates sneaking in on the outside.

Bennet put a device to a board and typed a few cryptations.

«A few seconds, and you'll be invisible» he smiled to his fellow pirates.

Seconds later, he turned to his leader again.

«Allright Sonny, you can go now» he said.

The pirates stormed off, as Bennet remained on guard. They found a way in the elevator, that allowed them to access the ventilation ducts. As silent as they tried to be, they still made noise. One of the guards went to check, but failed to look up. As soon as he was gone, sonny released the barrs that blocked the ventilationducts. All three pirates gently crawled into the duct. Finally, after a long crawl, Sonny stopped. He checked the map.

«We're just right over» he said.

«Just as I was afraid off, there's no airvent leading to this room» said Corso.

«Well, we're just going to have to make one ourselves» said Sonny.

«We're gonna make a lot of noise» warned Corso.

«Not with this» said Sonny, and showed them a laserpen he had brought.

«This might take a little time, Artie, how far are they?»

«Still nill- nill» replied the young pirate.

«I wasn't asking for the score» said Sonny, clearly annoyed.

«Oh, right. It's almost at the end of the first half» said Artie.

Sonny turned the laser pen on. Now, the clock was working against them...

_exciting? Trust me, the next chapter will be worth the wait, hope you liked this one. One sided yes, but after all, it is Sonny's story, and therefore, it is through his and his closest friends eyes, only the most vital parts of the original storyline with the snowkids get included here. Do please rewiew._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Clamp

It was lucky for the pirates that the guards were cought up in the football match. The laser pen didn't make any noise, but Sonny still kept a vigilant eye on his men. Then, off course, Artie had to forget where he was.

«No way, come on, score» he yelled.

Sonny immidiateley stoped what he was doing, and with a crossed face, he turned to Artie.

«Artie, are you trying to get us cought?» he asked.

«Ups, Sorry» replied Artie shamefully.

Sonny was just about to start again, when one of the guards enterd the room. Sonny had already made a small hole in the ceeling, and now he looked down. Out from the hallway, they heard a voice.

«What in heavens name are you doing, you're going to miss the whole match».

This made the guard pull back, and leave the room.

«Good, he's gone» said Sonny.

He had a distinct feeling that they were running out of time. Minutes later, Sonny liftet the lid they had made and jumped down into the room. Clamp was very weak, and was about to make a sound when Corso put his hand over his mouth, and signaled for him to be silent. The pirates had brought a sucking device with them. Now, Corso put it against Clamp's neck, and sucked the microphonecapsule out. He then gave Sonny the thumbs up signal, telling him it was all ok now. Sonny wasted no time, and readied the equippment needed to get out again. They crawled back the same way they had gotten in. Clamp had been nearly unconcious the whole time, but now, he was trying to tell them something, something important.

«The antidote, I need the antidote».

Corso looked at Sonny, he knew all too well what his friend was thinking of doing.

«Sonny, it's too risky, too bad about the antidote».

Clamp was getting progressively weaker, and Sonny was not sure what to do.

«I'Son, I'm dying..» the old man was a lot weaker than they had thougt.

Sonny knew Clamp was right, without that antidote, he was a goner, but also, Corso was right, looking for it in Bleylock's office, where it surely was hidden, was risky, it would be putting themselves and everything they had worked for in danger.

Then Artie spoke.

«Wait, maybe we'll have more time than we thought, they're playing extra time, the snowkids tied it at the last second».

That settled it.

«Artie, do you have a scrambling device with you?» Sonny asked.

«Yes, but why?»

«I got an idea»...

Bleylock was in his office, watching the game. All of a sudden, the picture on the holotv froze and showed every sign something was wrong with the tv. Damn contraptions, always failed when you wanted to watch something. Bleylock stood up and went out to his guards in the hallway to finish watching the match there. As he walked out of his office, he had no idea that his prisoner, and three pirates hid in a closet. As soon as Bleylock had passed, Sonny opened the door.

«Wow, the scrambling device really works..» said Artie amazed.

«Hurry it up» said Sonny and led the way into Bleylock's office.

He had been in Bleylock's offices elsewhere, this one showed that he had changed. It was still tidy, one of Bleylock's charracter traits, but more cozy somehow. It felt like a person was in this room. Sonny still felt cold chills running down his spine because of it. Corso came in last, and carried the halfway unconcious Clamp. He put him in Bleylock's chair, before he started going through Bleylocks desk, wich was neatly tidied. Artie also scovered the area along with Sonny, who checked Bleylocks office closet. The search turned up nothing. All too soon, Artie announced that the snowkids had won the match. Sonny smiled at this info.

«Does this mean that the match is over? Sonny, we have to go. Too bad about the antidote» said Corso.

Sonny was desperate. He was not going to loose Clamp now, he needed his help to save others. There had to be somewhere he had yet not searched. Then, he looked up and realised there was one thing in the whole office that was out of place for Bleylock and the person he was.

«Huh? The painting..»

Sonny quickly checked to see if it was hanging on the wall, it was a door, and behind it a small safe.

«How will you open it Sonny? You don't have the code» said Corso.

«Perhaps I do» said Sonny.

He used the knowledge he had on Bleylock and punched in the one code he suspected his old lover to have used. Maybe it was just luck, but the safedoor opened. Sonny smiled, then grabbed the small bottle containing the antidote.

«Now, we're out of here» he said.

When Bleylock returned to the office, he found it had been searched. And the antidote Clamp needed was missing. Bleylock had a bad feeling, and rushed to the room where his prisoner was held, when he came inside, he realised that Sonny and his men had rescued Clamp. Now Sonny would learn everything. Blackbones was becoming more dangerous than ever. Bleylock had to find a way to deal with him. When he returned to his office, he found the plans for a new kind of plastic material on the floor. The pirates had not taken that. Bleylock smiled an evil smile.

«You will pay for this Sonny Blackbones, and next time, you will not escape me» he said.

Sonny watched Clamp as he lay on a bed aboard the Black Manta. They had given him the antidote, and Clamp was getting better now. Slowly he came too. When the old man opened his eyes, the first he saw, was Sonny's gentle smile as he handed him a bottle of water.

«Drink this Clamp, you'll feel better soon».

«I'Son- I..»

«Don't worry about it Clamp. I knew you worked for Technoid against your own will the whole time».

«Sonny, you're wrong. I wasn't working for Technoid at all. I was pressured by Bleylock».

Sonny clenched his teeths when he heard this.

«Let me guess, the metaflux?»

«Mhm» Clamp nodded.

«Then, we clearly got a problem to deal with. I know bleylock, he'll stop at nothing to get that flux back».

«You're right Sonny, he even talked about operating on them»

«What? He sure doesn't care about their health, that's for sure. Operating on the snowkids demands permissions from the snowkids themselves first and foremost. Secondly, there is no guarrantee they will even survive a proceedure like that».

Sonny deliberately left out the part on himself being a worried parent by now. He still had not talked to D'Jok and wanted to do that,before he would tell Clamp anything.

«Then, what do we do Sonny?» Clamp looked a lot older than he really was.

Sonny thought his question through for a few seconds.

«If we can have the snowkids relocated to a different hotel, there is a chance I could tell them more about the metaflux personally, and help you convince them to let us extract it from them».

«That would be the best option, but who will take care of the metaflux afterwards? Bleylock will surely be out looking for it».

«I'll take it somewhere safe, and have it destroyed, but first, we need to deal with matters»...

Sonny, Corso, Artie and Bennet stood behind Clamp as he confronted a shocked Aarch and Dame Simbai, not to mention his startled clone. They had come in just in time to hear Aarch ask Dame Simbai what was wrong with the snowkids, as they all looked exhausted. It was like a clue for Clamp to step in.

«They're very sick Aarch» he said.

The look of pure shock was evident on Aarch's face, as well as Dame Simbai. Then, they noticed Sonny and his men standing behind him. Aarch looked from the one clamp to the other.

«A clone?» he said baffled.

«I- I better leave you» said the clone and tried to make a run for it.

To no avail. Sonny didn't speak a word, but made a gesture with the arm, and had his men grab the clone.

«Don't worry Clamp, old friend, My men and I will take care of the clone of yours» he said.

Clamp smiled.

«I know Sonny, good thing you're around, thanks»

«Does anybody care to explain what is going on here?»

Aarch's voice demanded answers.

«Mr. Aarch. My name is Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the galaxy. Not all is what is seems, and in this case, we will give you answers. Let me just make sure the clone is properly dealth with, and then, if you don't mind doing me this favour, to protect yourselves and the team, I'll ask you to change hotels. The one you are currently residing in, is not safe anymore, I will explain why afterwards».

Sonny then handed Aarch a card, with the name of a hotel.

« Ok Sonny, I'll have D'Jado move our luggage to this place, but I do hope you have good reasons for this».

«They are Aarch, you will soon enough find out» said Sonny...

As soon as Sonny had made sure that the clone was properly disposed of, he returned to the new hotel for the snowkids. To be sure, he used the ducts to make an unseen arrival. When he arrived, the snowkids were already gathered in the commonroom of their hotel floor. Clamp had obviously tried to tell them a little of the metaflux, and was getting bombarded with questions he seemed unable to give good answers too. D'Jok sounded angry where he stood.

«Basically, you don't know squatt. You're ruining the thrill of victory over pure speculations, and we're supposed to believe you?».

Sonny knew he had to step in. D'Jok sounded like he was about to start a longer speech about victory, when he had no clue as to the danger he was in. Sonny had not seen the signs of the illness in his son yet, but that didn't mean they were not there. Some would have them far more vague then the rest. Sonny took a deep breath.

«What you can believe D'Jok, is that Technoid will do everything to recover this flux».

This made all the snowkids look up.

«Am I dreaming? It's Sonny Blackbones» exclaimed Micro- Ice.

Sonny was unaffected.

« even if it means endangering your lives. It's an undetectable weapon that would allow them to rule supreme over the galaxy».

«How do you know all of this?» asked Rocket, the snowkids captain and aarch's nephew.

Sonny looked down for a few seconds. He hated having to admit this, but there was no way around. Both he and Clamp had postphoned it for long enough.

«I created it. I created the metaflux» said Sonny.

«Along with me» Clamp looked down in shame.

«What?You?» asked Micro- Ice.

«But why?» asked Thran.

«How is that possible?» Rocket wanted to know.

«Hum, that's a very long story» said Clamp, face down.

«I think it's time for an explanation» said Sonny, and bid everyone sit down.

The next hour, the snowkids sat down, silently listening to the two old labpartners telling of their involvement in the disaster that left Akillian an icy planet.

«We worked on this secret project for months» said Clamp, looking down.

«Before we realised it was for the wrong reasons and the wrong people» Sonny looked a bit more ready to fight than clamp.

«Then, we tried to keep our invention out of the hands of these people» said Clamp.

«But our plan failed, and the metaflux exploded on akillian» said Sonny, clenching his fist.

«Causing the iceage» said Clamp.

Thran, one of the twins, had woken from the shock.

« and contaminiating us?» he asked.

Clamp nodded it, slowly.

«Mhm, you were all born on Akillian, shortly after the explotion, not far from it's epicenter» said Clamp sadly.

« it was inside us the whole time, and we didn't even..know it» said Tia thoughtfully.

«I can't decide this for you, they're your bodies, all I can do is advice you to do it» said a thoughtfull Aarch.

D'Jok had risen and stood in the middle of the room again. He too seemed thoughtfull, but Sonny sensed that D'Jok disagreed with what seemed to be the groups general thought.

«Don't you want us to win the cup?»

D'Jok sounded defeated, like he knew full well what the others were thinking. Aarch rose and placed a hand on his shoulder.

«More than anything else in the galaxy » he said.

«So?» D'Jok was obviously confused.

«So, what I want more than anything is for you to stay alive D'Jok» said Aarch.

At this moment, the snowkids servant, D'Jado came in to announce that all the luggage had been moved. He was sweating.

«I really hope you loose your next match» he said.

«Don't worry D'Jado, you'll be able to go back to your planet soon» said D'Jok with a blink of his eye.

«They're all determined to make us loose».

«Really?» said D'Jado as D'Jok had told him the news.

« Ok, we all need to make a decission on this» said Rocket.

Sonny nodded it.

«We'll set up the necessary equippment, to help you get rid of it, if that is what you wish. But remember the consequense if you choose to keep it».

With those words from the pirate leader, the snowkids went to their rooms, to think what they had learned over, and make a decission.

«I hope they'll make the right choise Sonny» said Clamp.

He was obviously worried...

Sonny and clamp put up the machine Clamp had worked on when Sonny had tried to stop him, in Clamps hotelroom. Sonny had to stay out of sight for most of the time. He never forgot that he was a wanted man, and took all the necessary precautions and then some. Soon, the machine was ready. No snowkids had come yet.

«Sonny, I'm worried about D'Jok..» said Clamp.

Sonny jumped slightly as his son's name was brought up. Had Clamp cought on to what he knew?

«What makes you worry about D'Jok Clamp? To me, he sounded like a devoted footballer, a real star. If he fears this is gonna cause them to loose the finals, who can blame him?`» said Sonny innocently.

«I don't know Sonny, but I fear he's gonna go against it, if the entire team rids themselves of it, and D'Jok won't».

«I'm sure he'll reconcider when his friends do it» said Sonny, and leaned slightly against the wall.

It felt good working side by side with Clamp again. Sonny knew he was lying to himself if he said otherwise.

«You think D'Jok's attitude could affect the others?»

«Yes Sonny».

Sonny thought for a few seconds. Then, he made a decisson.

«I'll go inform them we're ready, and see if I can talk to D'Jok. Perhaps a stranger stands a better chance of reaching him than the ones he knows?».

«It's worth a try Sonny».

Sonny nodded it, and then he left the room..

Sonny saw D'Jok standing in the hallway, looking out the window, onto the stars outside. This was his chance. Sonny felt as if his heart skipped a beat, but he had to talk to his son. Find out about the past, what had really happened. Sonny walked up to him.

«Beautiful huh?» he asked to get the conversation started.

D'Jok continued to stare at the stars.

«I always thought that I'd be one of these stars one day» he said.

«You're already one of these stars D'Jok. Getting rid of the metaflux won't change that» said Sonny.

D'Jok really was stubborn, that stubborness he had from both him and Niobe. Sonny was trying to find an angle to continue the conversation, when D'Jok spoke.

«What if we loose the match against the technoids huh? What if this whole adventure suddenly ends?».

D'Jok leaned against the window.

«It would be like, it never excisted, like..I never excisted».

Sonny saw the bracelet on his son's hand. He couldn't restrain himself any longer, he had already stretched the boundries of his selfcontrol thin.

«D'Jok».

D'Jok looked up as Sonny spoke to him.

«That bracelet with the medalion that you have, where did you get it?».

There, he had said it, now he hardly noticed that he was holding his breath as he waited for the reply. D'Jok seemed a little confused when he replied.

«It was my mothers, why?».

It was true. Niobe would never have given away that bracelet, it symbolised their undying love and devotion to one another.

D'Jok had said it was his mothers. How come? Why wasn't she wearing it? He had to know more. Was she alive? And where was she? If she was still alive, how would she feel about him now? Would she welcome him back? Sonny knew there was only one way to find out for sure.

«Was?»

The question was hanging in the air. D'Jok placed a protective hand round it, like if he was afraid Sonny was going to steal it. Then, he looked down, as if telling of her,hurt him.

«She died giving birth to me» he said silently.

Sonny felt a crushing pain gripping his heart. Niobe. He had two out of three. Niobe was really gone. He had not been at her side when she passed, after giving birth to their beloved son. Sonny knew that facing D'Jok would give him away, so he turned away, but not without a deep sigh of sorrow escaping him. D'Jok's mouth fell open.

«You knew my mother?» he asked the pirates leader.

Sonny knew now was the time. Obviously, D'Jok knew fairly little about his mother, and even less of his father, if he knew anything at all. It was up to him to let D'Jok know all he wanted to know of his father. Sonny took a deep breath before he spoke.

«D'Jok, there are only two medalions like this. The one that belonged to your mother, and this one». Sonny pulled up the sleeve on his right hand and revealed an identical bracelet. He could hear D'Jok's gasp when he saw it.

«She gave it to me for our wedding. You understand don't you?» he said, still with his back towards his son.

D'Jok understood. But he had to ask to have it confirmed.

«You're my..»

«Your father? Yes D'Jok» Sonny turned to him and smiled.

Father and son remained standing, looking at eachother.

«I can't believe it, I have a father, and he's Sonny Blackbones» said D'Jok.

«I would have prefeered to remain called I'Son» said Sonny silently, before he drifted off into the bad memories of the very last time he had seen his beloved wife alive, and the disaster that the metaflux had caused.

«It's not the right time to talk it over D'Jok, but for now, you better get back to your teammates, you have an important desicssion to make» he said, and attempted to leave.

But D'Jok was over the shock now.

«Dad?»

It felt unreal, but Sonny knew his son was adressing him.

«Yes D'Jok».

«You convinced me, I'll come first, and have the metaflux removed».

Sonny nodded it with a smile.

«That was a very mature and grown up decission you just made D'Jok. I'm very pleased to hear that, and proud. Come with me, Clamp is ready to start, then you can help me persuade the others afterwards».

With those words, Sonny put an arm round his son's neck, and together, father and son went to Clamps room to deal with the worst danger D'Jok had yet been faced with...

_I am pretty proud of the ending here, as I think it could have gone down like that. Next chapter will be very Sonny and D'Jok centered as they will have more talks before Sonny leaves with the metaflux and the trouble really starts. Hope this was worth while reading, and do give me a rewiew, so I know if you like this._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Encounter of the night

_To my faithfull followers, as promised, the next chapter. Main focus is D'Jok and Sonny, as it is obvious in the series that they must have had some kind of a talk whilst the metaflux was extracted. This is how I think it went down. It's probobly the longest talk you'll see Sonny engaged in, but it is necessary. Not all of the details could be fitted, but those will arise in later chapters. Do enjoy the reading._

D'Jok entered Clamp's room. He stoped when he saw the machine.

«It's ok D'Jok. If it wasn't, I wouldn't let Clamp use it». Sonny's voice was calming.

D'Jok's mind was total chaos. All these years, he had let Maya lead him astray, thinking his father had died in the ship Maya had told him about. That was not the case. D'Jok wondered if Clamp knew. He looked over at Sonny. Sonny saw the question in his son's eyes. No, clamp didn't know, he signaled.

«is – is this gonna hurt?» said D'Jok.

He wasn't feeling sure about this. Doing this could cause them to loose the finals, but then again, the other way around, it was a matter of his health. D'Jok had spoken to Sonny about it on their way to clamps room. The symptoms Sonny described, was the same as of the fever he had when he was little. Maya's herbs had helped, but right now, D'Jok had mixed emotions about his fostermother. She had withheld so much from him. D'Jok didn't know what to believe anymore. Sonny signaled for him to lay down on the machine. D'Jok hesitated, but did as he was aked by his father. Sonny were about to go over to check the screens and check the data. Before he did, he passed by D'Jok, giving him a small smile, and slipped a note into his hand. D'Jok knew he had to wait untill afterwards to read it.

«Ready D'Jok?» asked Clamp.

«Let's get it done» he replied.

Clamp turned on the machine. Sonny looked a little tense, but Clamp suspected it was because D'Jok was the first one to have his flux extracted. Previously, he had only taken small samples. Seconds later, it was over. Sonny was over at D'Jok's side and helped him up.

«How do you feel?»

«I feel fine, just.. drained».

Sonny nodded at this.

«It's normal D'Jok, you rest for a little while, then you tell the next snowkid to come here. Be careful about practice today, you might feel a little shaky».

D'Jok nodded. He got up, and slowly walked to his room. Minutes later, Micro- Ice walked in the door. Sonny and Clamp had lots of work to do, and very little time before anyone would search this hotel for the snowkids. Sonny had already gotten reports from his men. Technoid had tried to sieze the snowkids in their old hotel. Baldwin had led the operation. This led Sonny to think that this wasn't a Technoid operation at all. It smelled of had been very worried when Sonny told him of this.

«I know this metaflux is dangerous Sonny, but isn't this a bit crazy?»

«I'll admit that it sounds that way, but trust me Aarch, there is only so much that Duke maddox is aware of, going on with his company».

«It sounds like you're suggesting that Duke maddox doesn't even really run his own buisness?»

«It is often the case too Aarch. We do have a limited window here, then, I'll take the metaflux elsewhere, and dispose of it».

Aarch nodded. Sonny was indeed a brave man. Not only was he the most wanted man in the galaxy, but he ran a concidrable risk for his own health by coming here and helping Clamp. But being a criminal? No, Aarch never got that impression. Sonny Blackbones was a man of honor. Now, he returned to help Clamp...

D'Jok was alone in the hotelroom he shared with Micro- Ice. He lay down on the bed. He had a lot to think about. He opened the note Sonny had slipped him.

«D'Jok. I got a lot to tell you, I just don't know where to find time for it all. But I will try to answer some of your questions. Meet me at midnight, in the commonroom. We'll go somewhere we can speak in private. Meanwhile, get as much rest as you can. I'm very proud of you son. S.B».

D'Jok read it over and over. He had many questions, and didn't know where to the way, he did. There was someone Sonny was the only one that could tell him about. His mother. With that thought, D'Jok went to sleep...

D'Jok carefully snuck out of his room and into the commonroom. He knew Clamp and Sonny was up working late. D'Jok looked at his holotransmitter. Wasn't Sonny supposed to be here by now? He jumped when he felt a hand resting to his shoulder. As he turned, he saw Sonny hold a finger before his lips, telling him to be silent. Sonny led him to the ventilation ducts.

«We can speak here D'Jok» he said.

D'Jok was puzzled, was this the way the pirates got around? Through ventilation ducts?

«Is this how you get around Sonny?»

«pretty much, it's the best way to avoid detection». Sonny sat down, leaning against the wall. He looked tired.

It was hardly any surprise, as he and Clamp had worked around the clock to extract the metaflux from the snowkids.

«have you gotten any rest at all Dad?» asked D'Jok concerned.

«No, but this is how my life is like. I'm used to it D'Jok. A pirate that allows himself to relax and sleep, is an easy prey for technoid».

«Have you ever seen anything like that happen before?» D'jok was curious.

«Unfortunately yes D'Jok. A young pirate, that fell asleep at the wrong side of the line in an early battle between pirates and Technoid. He- he didn't make it..»

Sonny's voice was sad as he mentioned that.

«After that, you'll find no pirates that will fall asleep unless we know for sure that we are safe».

«Are you ever safe at all Dad?»

Sonny smiled sadly.

«While I'm here? No, I'm not, and I will not lie to you about that. I do run a huge risk by being here, and still, there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now, than here with you» he smiled.

«Dad?»

«Yes D'Jok?»

«Can I ask you about my mother?»

There, he had said it. D'Jok looked at Sonny. He looked like he was in deep thoughts, miles away. Finally, he turned to his son, and smiled, sadly.

«it's a fair question D'Jok. I will do my best to help you get to know her, and understand who she was».

«You loved her deeply didn't you?»

«more than life itself D'Jok. You were the fruit of our love. The bond that would make us an even tighter unit. When she told me she was pregnant with you, it scared me. I thought all i needed was her, the thought of any kids.. forgive me son, but back then, I saw you as an intruder in our lives. Now, i wouldn't have it any other way».

«Did she- have a name?»

Sonny knew instinctly that D'Jok was talking about his mother.

«Niobe, her name was Niobe, she was the closest you could come to an angel. She always put everyone else's needs before her own. That's what made me fall so deeply in love with her».

Sonny's voice sounded a little rusty. D'Jok looked at him. He saw tears in his fathers hazel eyes. He tried to clear his throat.

«Dad?» D'Jok's voice was filled with much compassion and concern.

«If i only could have prevented what happened.. if i- only could have had a chance to say goodbye..»

D'Jok felt insecure about doing this. He really didn't know his father all that well yet, but his instrincts got the better of him. He reached out, and pulled his father into a hug.

«I wish I had known her Dad».

«Me too D'Jok. But clearly, she left her bracelet for you as a sign. If I was alive, she wanted me to find you. Now, it's up to you to decide wheter you want that contact or not. I won't force you D'Jok. The familyties to me could place you in danger. Technoid would stop at nothing to capture me. D'Jok, I know these things may sound harsh, but it's my life. I would not ask you to come with me, that would be selfish of me».

«You do know that I could play for the pirates right?» said D'Jok.

This made Sonny smile, before he grew serious again.

«That's true D'Jok, but could you manage to play without the use of your flux?»

«That would probobly be difficult» admitted D'Jok.

It was no secret that he was proud of his flux, the breath of Akillian, and what it could mean for his planet.

«Besides Dad, it's not like I have the breath anymore».

Sonny looked at him.

«D'Jok, just because we removed the metaflux, it doesn't mean you don't still have the breath. It will return, I'm sure of it».

«I hope you're right Dad..»

Sonny saw he had brought his son down a bit. He felt guilty about it.

«But tell me something D' are you?»

«Huh?» D'Jok got confused at what his father said.

«Tell me D'Jok» said Sonny with a sly smile..

« What is it I need to know about my son?» Sonny asked, looking his young son in the eyes.

«There's nothing much to tell really..»

«Now, that isn't true D'Jok. To you, maybe. But things are like this. Close to sixtheen years have passed, and in that time, we didn't know about eachother. In those sixteen years, I lost a lot. I never got to see you grow up. I am partly to blame for that, I should have looked more thoroughly for answers, try to find you..»

«Dad, it is evident that you think mom died in the ship that exploded. Maya told me about that».

Sonny looked confused.

«Who is Maya?»

D'Jok sighed.

«My fostermother, from what she told me, my mother gave me to her when she realised she wasn't going to make it. And her bracelet..»

Sonny nodded at that. If he had ever wondered if his late wife had left him any signs as to what had happened in the past, this was it. Sonny felt deeply gratheful inside. He had been given a second chance. He could never have Niobe back, but instead, he had their son. Sonny knew his life as a pirate had changed. What kind of change had been brought about, was yet a bit unclear to him. But one thing he did know. He was not alone anymore. He needed to tell his parents this. They needed know of their grandson, whom they all thought was dead. And of Niobe. Sonny worried as to how they might take it. They would be at their full right to blame him. Sonny turned his attention back to his son. D'Jok spoke of all the things that he could remember had happened through the years. Of his mischiveous behaviour towards Maya from time to time, his devotion to football, and making it. To Sonny, it was like hearing his own story. He had been the same way. Mischiveous at times, but his charm had saved him numerous times. To hear how Maya had tried to rein him in, put a smile on the pirate leaders face. All familiar memories. There was absolutely no doubt D'Jok was his son.

Talking like this, silent and at a low tone, had made hours pass by unnoticed. Finally, Sonny looked at the time.

«D'Jok, you better go back to bed, I'm sorry I kept you up this long».

«It's ok Dad, I liked talking with you, get to know you a bit more».

«We still got a long way to go D'Jok, you know, Rome wasn't built in a day».

«I know, can we do this again some day?»

«I'll be taking the metaflux to a safe place to destroy it tomorrow, but I'll come back, and then we can talk some more Ok?»

«That sounds great Dad» said D'Jok and leaned forth to hug his father. This time, Sonny returned the hug. D'Jok had never felt so safe in his entire life. The hug he recieved, was one he had dreamed of, and now it happened. Soon, they started crawling back out the duct, Sonny waved goodbye to D'Jok, who went to his room, before he returned to Clamp and helped him start to stabilize the metaflux they had recovered...

Dame Simbai was worried. No one knew it, but she worked as an agent for the flux society. Her task was to find Clamps real identity. She had been successfull at that, disclosing Clamp as professor Yarritt Labnor, professor I'Son's old labpartner.

The flux society had become worried when the breath of Akillian had manifested itself so soon after Aarch's snowkids had formed as a team. Now, she knew why they had developed the breath so easily. They had all been contaminated with the metaflux, a synthetic flux that Sonny and Clamp had created. She had to give them credit for trying to solve the problem the first time, when they had realised what kind of a weapon it was. That time, it had ended in a catastrophy, and Akillian was glaciated for all eternity. Now, the metaflux had been found to be within the snowkids bodies. Sonny and Clamp were working to keep it out of the hands of Technoid this time. But, Dame Simbai wanted to hand the metaflux over to the flux society. They were the best fit to take care of it. She entered the room of Clamps. Sonny was also there. This was her best chance to get the metaflux. She approached Sonny.

«Sonny, let me handle it, I can take it to a safe place, the Wambas planet. No one would go looking for it there».

But Sonny had an other idea about that. Clearly, Dame Simbai didn't realise how dangerous this flux was. If she did, she would think twice about exposing the innocent residents on the wambas planet to this.

«No, it's my responsibillity» he said, staring into the air.

«But you're the most wanted man in the galaxy, you're taking a tremendous risk» argued Dame Simbai.

Sonny was still being stubborn. This was his fault, the first explotion, no one else could be blamed for it. This time, it would not be allowed to happen again.

«I already failed in trying to hide the Metaflux once, that destroyed my life and the life of many others, this time, I have to succeed» he said.

Dame Simbai nodded in understanding. She didn't agree, but had to admit that Sonny had made a good case.

«I understand, I'm going to join Aarch, he could certainly use my help more than you two can» she said.

Sonny nodded to that, there was nothing she could contribute with on what they were working on.

Dame Simbai left the room. Sonny went over to check the sphere. The material was cold, keeping the dangerous liquid cool and stabile.

«How much longer?» he asked his old friend.

Clamp went over to the computer and made some calculations.

«At least an hour».

Sonny nodded, and then turned his back on Clamp.

«This is odd..»

«What's odd Sonny?»

«It's like history is repeating itself in almost the same order» said the pirate leader thoughtfully.

«Think of it as a second chance» smiled Clamp.

Sonny nodded, it seemed a lot of things showed up now that asked for a second chance. Still with his back against his old friend, Sonny replied in deep thoughts.

«Let's hope all goes right this time».

Clamp didn't answer his friend on that, but he was thinking the same.

A while later, he looked at the sphere again.

«There, it's stabile».

Clamp put the shpere in a protective box, and then held up a set of handcuffs Sonny had brought.

«There, now it's your turn to play» he said as he locked one of the cuffs round Sonny's wrist and the other round the handle of the box.

Sonny nodded, and took the box, as he got ready to leave.

«Thanks for your help Clamp, I- AARGH»

Sonny winched in pain as a major headache struck him. Clamp was worried for his old friend.

«Sonny? Sonny?» he kept repeating.

Clamp didn't know that the stresses caused by the ever returning thought of his past, did this to Sonny. Every pirate knew it, they had seen Sonny in this state before, and knew how to help him through. Clamp didn't. He carefully supported Sonny untill it was over. As Sonny rose to his full height again, Clamp looked at him.

«Sonny, be carefull» he said with a serious expression on his face.

Sonny nodded it.

«I' m always carefull, and anyway I-» he stoped as he saw a small smile on Clamps face.

«I know, you allways pull through».

Sonny had to smile.

«You still remember, after all these years..»

Clamp smiled back at him.

«If you're still here to tell me that, after all the stuff we've been through, then it must be true» he replied simply.

Sonny shook Clamps hand, before he left for his ship, and an unknown destination to terminate the metaflux once and for all...

Bleylock clenched his fists hard. Once again, Sonny Blackbones had beat him to the metaflux. He was becoming a real irritation to the General. But then, as sudden as the hard face of irritation had come up, Bleylock's face turned to one of a devious smile. Blackbones may have thought he would get away easy this time. That was not Bleylocks plan. Baldwin, was perhaps a bit more nervous than he should.

«They've escaped with the metaflux» he commented as soon as Duke maddox and his men had left the box.

Bleylock smiled.

«Relax Baldwin, Sonny will return the metaflux to me, personally».

Baldwin was confused.

«How will you make him do that General».

Bleylocks smile grew even more devious.

«He'll do it, to save his son..»

_We all know who told Bleylock that. So, I pose a challenge for all you writers out there. It's a story that has not yet been written. A story on Dame Simbai. Why did she act as she did? What would she have gained from it? Anyone up for it?_

_As always, i'd like to hear from you, my readers on this, did it lack something? Do let me know, both good and bad._


	32. Chapter 32

Chaper 32: Win or loose?

The Black Manta was flying steadily through the dark space, headed for a destination unknown, to others than Sonny. Cuffed to his wrist, was the metaflux of the snowkids. Perhaps the most dangerous weapon the world had ever known. Sonny didn't like it, but he knew far too well what would be the consequenses if he didn't take this seriously. Sonny held on to the box. Corso on the other hand, felt it would be safe for Sonny to leave the metaflux elsewhere.

«Don't you think we could remove these handcuffs now?» he asked Sonny.

Sonny looked at him.

«We'll take them off when the metaflux is in a safe place».

Corso felt Sonny was a bit too strung up at this point.

«Relax Sonny, we have access to every known frequenzy in the galaxy. If anyone was hunting us down, we would have known about it weeks ago».

At that point, Bennet turned to them with a puzzled look on his face.

«You should listen to this» he said.

It made both Corso and Sonny approach him at once. Bennet played off the recording.

« Blackbones, if you care for your son, I'd advice you to take the metaflux to the place where you freed Clamp. If you don't, there is no telling what I might do».

Bleylock! What was he up to now? Sonny had a bad feeling about this. How did he know about D'Jok? Sonny had told no one, not even Clamp of this. Sonny told himself he needed to let Clamp know of this, but so far, he had kept it to himself. But no one could have prepared him for the shock that was about to hit next.

«Look, there's an image with it» exclaimed Artie, and pointed to the screen.

What played on the screen, made Sonny's mouth fall open from pure shock. The image showed D'Jok hammering at a door wich appeared to be the inside of a storagefacillity, screaming.

«Oh no, it's impossible. D'Jok» excalimed Sonny.

He closed his eyes.

«Argh the scum, how dare they? We have to turn around».

Corso was in complete shock.

«What? We can't turn around Sonny, you know they'll never free your son, and you'll be putting everything we worked for at risk. It's just a trap Sonny» Corso's voice was desperate.

He knew Sonny well enough to know that Sonny was no longer thinking straight. Bleylock posed a threat to his son, and Sonny would abide by his orders to save D'Jok, even if it meant he was captured and possibly killed. They needed to stop him, but how? Sonny turned his back on them.

«We have to turn around» he repeated.

As Sonny attempted to walk away from them, Corso closed his eyes as if in extreme pain. He hated doing this to Sonny, but they had to make him see things clearly, they could not risk loosing him. Corso unnoticed, pulled his stun gun from his pocket. He went up behind Sonny and put it to his shoulder. With a scream, Sonny fell to the ground, unconsious. Corso really regretted he had to do this.

«Sorry Sonny, but I couldn't let you do that» he said.

Corso bent down and lifted Sonny up to his shoulder. Then, he carried him off to the ships vaults. Bennet looked at him.

«Corso, are you sure about this?»

«We have to Bennet, we need to save him from himself. We'll find another way to free D'Jok, but what Bleylock asks will surely cost Sonny's life. We'll lock him in the ships cargohold, he can't do any harm to himself there. Stip him of all his weapons, so he can't get out. I'll talk to him when he's calmed down».

Corso had reached the cargohold and opened. Inside, he carefully placed Sonny on the floor, then he left and locked the door. He put Bennet and Hawkins to guard it.

«Do not listen to anything he says, I'll deal with him. But keep him locked in there, it's the only way to keep him safe».

The two pirates nodded this, but they were far from sure if they did the right thing...

In the genesis offices of Technoid, Bleylock was expecting to hear from the pirates. He knew Sonny would come, his son meant too much to him not to. Poor emotional pirate, it truly was Sonny's weaker side. He was far too sentimental. Bleylock checked the plans for Sonny's prison. This time, there would be no escape for the pirates leader. Bleylock intended to make sure of that. It would also be Sonny's deathsentence, he just didn't know it yet. Bleylock chuckled. He would love to see him get out of this trap..Alive..

Artie was bringing Sonny's dinner to the cargo hold. Sonny had been yelling at Corso for hours, demanding he let him out so he could go save his son. Corso, had denied Sonny's demands. He had not yet tried to reason with Sonny, there was no point in it. Corso looked at him as he arrived.

«Artie, don't dwell on this» he said.

«Got it» confirmed Artie as he entered the hold. Corso, Bennet and hawkins stood watch in case Sonny would try to make a run for it. Wich was very likely, the way he was acting now. Both Bennet and Hawkins were still insecure about this, and Corso saw it.

«Why are you looking at me like that? You know I didn't have any choise» he defended himself.

«Corso, come see this, quick» yelled Artie from inside. Corso went in.

Artie showed him a trapdoor in the hold. Corso sat down and looked at it.

«It leads to the hold, he can't have gone very far unless..hey Sonny».

But too late. Sonny had already gotten out, and closed the door on Corso. Corso started banging the door.

«Open this door Sonny».

On the other side, Sonny struggled to catch his breath. Hawkins and Bennet approached him from either side, they looked very insecure.

«I have to go» he said. The two pirates looked puzzled.

«Please, give me a chance» asked Sonny, «This is about my son».

«What are you waiting for, an ingraved invitation?» yelled Corso on the other side. Sonny started running. Hawkins wanted to open the door, but Bennet stoped him.

Sonny ran to the hangar and found a charged escapepod. He jumped in, set the coordinates and prepared for takeoff..

Meanwhile, Corso had made Hawkins and Bennet open the door for him.

«Grrr, are you crazy or what?» he asked before he ran after Sonny. He arrived too late. He could see Sonny in the escape pod, making his way back to genesis, and certain entrappment. Corso clenched his hands. «Sonny. You're a fool». As Bennet and Hawkins arrived, Corso was mad.

«Are you happy now? Thanks to you, we just lost our captain»...

Corso gave the order to turn the black Manta around. They would not reach him in time to intercept him, but they would be his only chance to survive.

«Don't worry Sonny, we'll save you» whispered Corso...

As soon as Sonny reached Genesis, he had gone straight for the technoid compound that Clamp had been held in. Sonny knew Corso would be pissed off by now, for the way he left. But this time, he had been left no choise. It was either to do as Bleylock instructed him, or risk D'Jok getting killed. Sonny had already lost D'Jok once, he was not about to let that happen again. Sonny worried for D'Jok. Was he allright? If Bleylock had laid hands on his son... Sonny would make sure he'd regret it. Finally, Sonny reached the hidden room where Clamp had been dying, before they rescued him. His directions only told him to come here. Sonny felt it was strange to be back here. He didn't have to wait long for a sign that they had expected him. Baldwin came in the door with a sly smile on his face.

«Bleylock was right, you're a sentimental one Blackbones».

Sonny stared at him with hatred in his hazel eyes.

«Where is Bleylock, and my son?» he hissed.

« patience Blackbones, all will be revealed in just a little while. I am here to lead you to Bleylock and your son. But you must understand that we have to keep the location secret».

Sonny looked at him.

«And what are you getting at?»

«I will have to blindfold you on the way there, to make sure you won't expose us to your pirate friends».

«Fine, just get it done».

Sonny remind calm as Baldwin blindfolded him. Because Sonny was taller than Baldwin, and refused to sit down to make it easier, Baldwin had to stretch to his toes to put the blindfold on Sonny.

«Let's go Blackbones» he said and led Sonny to a waiting transporterpod...

D'jok was scared. Who was this general Bleylock and why did he hate his father so much? D'Jok sensed Sonny knew Bleylock as well, but he had no idea of what relation they had. He wished he had asked his father this. D'Jok sat down,holding his arms round his knees. He felt alone. He wished he had someone to talk to. All of a sudden, the door to the storageroom opened. D'Jok looked up. It was general Bleylock in person. D'Jok felt like curling into a ball. He was frightened. Something about this man was absolutley terrifying. General Bleylock walked up to him.

«Come with me» he ordered.

«I'm not going anywhere with you» argued D'Jok. His redhead temper was already starting to boil.

«And I thought you would like to meet your father again».

This made D'Jok jump.

«How did you know about my father?»

«I know who he is D'Jok, let's just say.. I got my informers».

«What have you done to him?» D'jok demanded to know.

«I've done nothing to Sonny, if anyone did anything to someone, it is him that is to be blamed» said Bleylock.

D'Jok had no time to think things through. Bleylock grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up on his feets.

«Aouch, let me go, that hurts» yelled D'Jok.

Bleylock tied his arms on his back, before he blindfolded the young teen, who happened to be the fruit of the marrige that he blamed as the reason he had lost I'Son in the first place. D'Jok was his fathers offspring. And Bleylock could see many features and things in D'Jok wich also had been the same with Sonny. There would never be any need for a paternitytest, it was clear as glass that Sonny was the father of the kid. Bleylock smiled as he led the teen into a pod taking them to the point where he had decided to reposess the metaflux. It gave more to the feeling that he knew that Sonny had no other choise than to do as he said. Bleylock turned to D'Jok again.

«Don't you worry D'Jok, as soon as I have the metaflux, I will let you go. You will return to your friends and teammates with no problems at all» he said.

D'Jok, who didn't know of the kiniving games Bleylock was prone to play, believed him. He would soon come to regret that decission...

Sonny was thinking as he was taken to an unknown destination by Bleylocks current right hand man, Baldwin. He had no weapons on him, wich meant that any kind of fight, if it came to that, would be man to man. It suited him perfectly, as Sonny really wanted to punch in Belylocks teeths now for what he did to D'Jok. The pod slowed down, and stopped. Because of the blindfold, Sonny moved carefully. Now he knew how a blind person would feel. Baldwin was right behind him. Obvisouly, they were outdoors. Sonny could feel a small breeze in the wind as they moved forwards, He tried to orrientate through sounds. No traffic, they were up high. But where? Sonny continued to walk.

«That's good, we're here» exclaimed Baldwin.

He walked up to Sonny and untied the blindfold. As soon as Sonny could see again, he saw D'Jok and Bleylock a few meters in front of him.

«I'm here Bleylock, let go of my son».

Sonny struggled to control the anger, and keep his cool. There was something else to this, something that Bleylock had left out, either deliberately or coincidental. He kept his distance, not sure what to expect, but one thing was sure, Bleylock was up to no good, he could smell it, now he needed to find out what.

«Not so fast Blackbones, not so fast. Show me the metaflux first» demanded Bleylock.

Sonny had no choise. He sat down on one knee and opened the box that contained the sphere, before he held it out for Bleylock to take. Bleylock took it from it's casing.

«At last, the metaflux is mine» he exclaimed.

D'Jok looked at his father. Why had Sonny come for him? They were supposed to meet after Sonny had removed the metaflux and put it in a safe place, why was he here now?

«Why did you come back? You didn't have to» said D'Jok to his father.

Sonny had a strangely soft look in his eyes as he looked at his son.

«I came all the way to find you D'Jok, I didn't want to loose you, like I lost your mother» he said silently.

«How touching» commented Bleylock sarcasticly.

Sonny looked at Bleylock with hatred in his hazel eyes.

«Now, let us go Bleylock, you have what you want».

There, the ball had been thrown over at Bleylocks court now. Sonny was waiting for his next move.

Bleylock looked at father and son for a sec, before he spoke.

«Not yet I don't Blackbones, but rest assured that your son's gonna help me get it».

Without even making a stop, bleylock gave a command to his droids.

«Sieze him» and pointed to Sonny. The droids quickly siezed Sonny and used the cuffs Sonny had used on the casing for the metaflux, to restrain him.

D'Jok was upset at the capture of his father and turned to Bleylock.

«You traitor! You promised!» he shouted at him.

Bleylock was as calm as ever.

«I promised to let you go, and that's what I'm going to do. However, if you ever want to see your father alive again, you'll have to do a little something for me first».

The droids were preparing to take Sonny away, but Sonny heard the smirking voice of Bleyloc and what he told his son.

«Don't listen to him D'Jok, don't worry about me, I'll get out of this» he shouted to his son as the droids took him away to an unknown destination.

D'Jok turned his attention to Bleylock again.

«What do I have to do?» he asked.

«Not much at all, you just have to loose the finals» said the general.

«Think of it, if you don't, then Sonny will die as a direct result of it»

D'Jok nodded, slowly. Going back to the hotel was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. D'Jok felt that General Bleylock's words weighed heavily on his shoulders. If the snowkids won, and made the new champs, D'Jok would loose his father, and who knew what would happen if they lost?

D'Jok took a long walk,before he finally went back to the hotell. He needed to clear his head...

Corso looked thoughtfully at the pod. They knew Sonny had made it there long before them. Corso was worried. If Bleylock had taken Sonny prisoner, there was no telling if Sonny was even still alive. They all knew that Bleylock would kill Sonny no matter what now. The last line of defense had been Sonny refusing to do his bidding. Some years back, Sonny had done just that. No one knew exactly what Sonny had done, he had never spoken of it, at least not in a state of being awake. But Corso was far closer to Sonny than most knew. He had laid next to Sonny at night, and heard Sonny's nightterrors of Bleylock many times. There was no doubt in Corso's mind as to the danger this man posed. Sonny was in mortal danger. They needed to speak to Clamp, and D'Jok. If anyone knew where Sonny was now, it had to be D'Jok.

«Find D'Jok,I need to speak with him» said Corso. The team, Bennet, Artie and Tin can nodded it.

«I'll ask Clamp for help, he knows the kid, maybe we'll find Sonny that way. We will leave no stone unturned»

Corso didn't admit it, but if they lost Sonny, the pirates, as they knew them, were done for...

_leaving a cliffhanger here, just to keep the appetite for more up. Yeah, I'm evil. Or, blame it on the sun._

_Will start writing the next chapter within the next days. Meanwhile, do please rewiew._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Sonny

D'Jok was feeling awful. He had agreed with Bleylock to throw the final, to betray all his friends and teammates that relied on him, to save Sonny Blackbones, his father. But what puzzled D'Jok was Sonny's distinct advice not to do as Bleylock asked of him. Didn't he realise the danger he put himself in?

D'Jok wanted to win the galactik football cup, and become a champ. He wanted his father to be proud of him. He already knew that Sonny was, he had told him. And now he risked to loose his father in the process. D'Jok walked into the hotel with heavy steps. He approached the commonroom in time to hear Micro- Ice telling that something had happened to him.

D'Jok interviened and calmed things down. It didn't looks suspicious at all to an innocent bystander. But inside, D'Jok was a mess. He struggled with holding on to that decission. But could he sacrifice his father? D'Jok felt like crying, but had nowhere to go, so he could do it in silence. Putting on the act was straineous, but for now, he had to, Sonny's life was hanging by a thread, and as far as D'Jok knew, he was the only one that could save Sonny now. D'Jok went to the restroom. He stared into the mirror.

«How can I even make this choise?» he asked his mirror image...

Corso was sitting in a bar, in the backroom, a setup made for the pirates. The owner was a friend to the pirates, and had set them up with this hideout. He was getting a report back from the men that were out looking for Sonny. The report was devestating. There was no sign of Sonny. Wherever Bleylock had taken him, there was no one that had seen him. Corso worried about his captain. There was a chance, however remote, that Sonny was already dead. No, he could not allow himself to think like that. He looked up as Bennet and Artie came in.

«Anything?» there was a slight hope of good news in Artie's voice.

«No» Corso shook his head.

«I don't get it, I seriously doubt Bleylock has taken him from the planet» said Bennet thoughtfully.

«No, he would not dare to. The Duke is interrested in Sonny himself. Removing Sonny from Genesis would draw too much attention. He is here somewhere. How's that tracer of yours Artie?».

Artie shook his head and pulled a device that looked like a small ipad from his pocket.

«Nothing, could it be that they took his transmitter of of him?»

«Maybe, but knowing Bleylock, I find that unlikely. Sonny's transmitter is probobly fully operative, it's more likely that they created some kind of barrier around him..»

Corso's voice sounded tired. He hated being in charge, sometimes, he could barely understand how Sonny coped with it.

«We got to find the snowkids, if the exchange has taken place, D'Jok should be free now».

«And if not?» it was Artie that asked.

«Then, it's plan b» said Corso, and so far he had no idea what the plan b was...

Sonny was flanked by two droids. This time, they had not bothered to blindfold him. Sonny noticed where they were going. This information would come in handy when he was gonna make his way out of here. He knew Bleylock was rotten, and this time, he had proved it far beyond any doubt. Obviously bleylock had made a promise to D'Jok that his son had interpreted into both of them being cut loose as soon as bleylock had gotten the metaflux back. Now, Bleylock had taken him prisoner and was blackmailing D'Jok. There was nothing Sonny could do about that, however frustrating it was. The droids took him to what appeared to be an office in the reservoirs. Bleylock shut down the droids by remote when they came in. But they would still hold on to Sonny's arm, preventing him from fleeing.

«So, here we are Sonny..» he said with a smirking smile.

Sonny did not like this conversation.

«What do you want from me Bleylock? You've gotten what you wanted».

«Not quite Sonny, first, when all the fluxes are destroyed at the final, wich your son is gonna loose to save your life, then, I got what I want».

«You plan to destroy all the fluxes, using the metaflux? For what reason Bleylock? It doesn't make any sense».

Bleylock stood up, and laughed as he approached Sonny.

«Oh my dear Sonny, you're still every bit as naive as you used to be. For a scientist, you sure do work slow».

«Slowly in your eyes maybe, but it's always better to be thorough than sloppy, Even a lawless scum like you should know that...»

Sonny was silenced with a hard slap across the face. He spat before he faced Bleylock again. Hatred and despise was visible in his hazel eyes.

« Don't you even start Sonny, don't you dare. You were the one that started all of that spiral that turned me into who I am today».

«Huh? You're ramblin' Bleylock. You turning into the one you are today, had absolutely nothing to do with me».

Bleylock looked sadly at him.

«I'm afraid it has Sonny. A lot more than you think. But we got enough time to talk it through now, something we should have done years ago..»

«Bleylock, you're talking bout the breakup right? Are you still blaming me in full for it?»

«Who else? Your wife?»

«Don't pull Niobe into this. This was going on before her time, me meeting her.. that was just the one thing that woke me up..»

All of a sudden, Bleylock looked very old.

«Maybe I should not have held on to the dream Sonny, maybe I should have let you go, but, it's not so easy to do when you love someone as deeply as I loved you».

Bleylocks words was truly a shock to Sonny. Had he misinterpreted everything this man said? And was it because of him, that Bleylock had turned into the cold at heart human he was today? Sonny had to ask, in order to find the truth.

«Then, if that's how it was Bleylock, why the physical abuse? When we first started out with the secret dates and all of that, I would have said for sure that you truly cared, that you loved me. You kept showing me that, in all you did, by giving of yourself, and I'm not talking of the physical aspect here, but by being there, and living in the here and now. But somewhere, that changed. Why?»

Bleylocks gaze met his.

« I was afraid Sonny, afraid of my own feelings for you. Afraid of getting vulnerable, afraid of..loosing you..»

Sonny nodded, somehow shameful for even asking that question. But it still only explained a little bit.

«So, why this obsession with me Bleylock? Why is it so important to you to keep hunting me down, and even more so, why are you dragging my son into this? I would think this would be more of a personal matter right?».

It was a bold move, Sonny knew that much, but the only way to break the ice with Bleylock, was to throw a solid punch at the emotional wall he had built up around himself. Sonny could tell he had hit close to home with this question, perhaps a bit too close. Bleylock's gaze once again pierced him.

«Sonny, your son is just the means for me to gain the control I want. In this room, I can be quite personal towards you Sonny. Concider yourself a guest at this point. When it's all over, and the snowkids loose the finals, you'll be free to leave».

Sonny shook his head. Sadly.

«You know I won't leave without the metaflux Bleylock. That cursed invention of Clamps and mine has caused more than enough trouble as it is. It's ruined my life as I would have loved to live it, it destroyed Clamps, and now, it casts shaddows over the lives of young teens on a football team, among them, my own son. You don't expect me to stand silent and do nothing to try to stop you Bleylock?» Sonny said, clearly posing a challenge in his question.

«You won't be able to stop me Sonny. I've already made arrangements to contain you. Believe me, you won't be able to escape on your own».

« Bleylock, for what it's worth, I can't change the past, no matter how much I wanted to, but nevertheless, I can't change for you either» Sonny said.

Bleylock rose from behind his desk. He walked towards Sonny, and stopped behind him. Sonny tried to see what Bleylock was doing, but the grip the droids held on his arms, was too hard. He couldn't move. He let ouf a small sound as Bleylock noticed his struggle.

«Maybe we could have figured things out in another time Sonny, but too much has changed for us to give it a new try hasn't it?» Bleylocks voice sounded tired.

Sonny could only nodd it.

«Sad as it is Bleylock, but, that's the truth. So, where does that leave us?»

Bleylock approached him from behind. Sonny jumped as Bleylock placed his hand onto his neck.

«As much as I would love to force my will upon you Sonny, I won't. I know you. You got heart Sonny, and that makes you who you are. This conversation ends now Sonny, I have no more answers to give to you. It's time to place you in your new prison».

Bleylock turned on the droids again. Then, he led the way deeper into the reservoirs. Sonny had no choise but to follow. What was Bleylocks plan? Sonny didn't believe for a second that Bleylock would let him go. Bleylock had failed to look him in the eyes most of the time they talked, and Sonny knew this was an indication that he was lying through his teeths.

On top of the reservoirs, Bleylock stoped. Baldwin was waiting for them besides a machine. Bleylock turned to Sonny.

«You know me too well Sonny, you know I won't let you go, so I have made an escapeproof prison for you».

Sonny was looking around, but saw nothing. Then, it dawned on him. The machine Baldwin stood next too. Bleylock started talking.

«You see Sonny, you could have been more prepared for this, if you had taken the time to read some of the papers you left behind when you freed Clamp. They contained the description of a new kind of soft plasticmaterial. From the inside, it's impossible to tear it».

Sonny was not impressed.

« You know that won't stop me Bleylock, I'll get out somehow».

«Oh, I'd advice you to think twice about that Sonny. Your prisoncell will be in the form of a bubble, under water».

«So, your plan is to drown me?»

«The plastic bubble will be provided with air Sonny, but I'd advice you not to struggle too hard to get out. If you run out on oxygen, you'll die before your son has a chance to save you».

Sonny nodded it, he knew he had no chance of escape at this point. The droids led him over to the machine, and pushed him into a container. Before they closed it, to form the solid plastic, they removed his handcuffs. Sonny stood silent. He wished he hadn't told D'Jok not to worry. There was cause for alarm this time. Sonny wathced as the plastic formed around the container they had locked him in. It looked thin, not like it would be a problem to tear a hole in it at all. But Sonny knew Bleylock had not lied about that part. He took too much pride in holding his prisoners locked in for that. Sonny had though, never imagined he'd be on this side of Bleylocks prisons. As soon as the plasticbubble had hardened, the container disolved, and Sonny was standing on the soft plastic.

«Put him in the water, and activate the beams that will hold it on a constant depth, I don't want to kill him..just yet».

Bleylocks smile was evil...

Corso and the pirates looked at the snowkids. D'Jok had been released, as they headed to the astroport to meet their parents.

«D'Jok's been released. That means that the exchange has taken place» said Corso.

Then he turned to Tin can, that was a temporary part of their team.

«What do the snowkids have lined up?» he asked.

«There's a big party this evening, with their parents, they just left to pick them up at the astroport» was the reply he got.

Corso nodded it.

«Good, now's our time to get in contact with D'Jok».

The pirates kept a close eye on D'Jok as he greeted his fostermother, and then, he jumped of the rolling pavement, to splash some cold water on his face. While in the public restroom, Corso saw an opourtunity to get in contact with him. He followed D'Jok and saw the teen in front of the mirror. He looked like he carried the weight of the world upon his shoulders. D'Jok jumped as he saw Corso.

«My name is Corso, I'm a friend of your father»

But D'Jok was not cooperating as he had hoped for. He turned his back on Corso.

«let me go, I don't have anything you want» he said.

«I know Bleylock exchanged you for Sonny» Corso started.

«There's nothing you can do for him» said D'Jok and started walking away.

This caused Corso to loose it for a second, because of the growing frustration with this young teen that was the mirror image of his father, and equally stubborn, if not more. He grabbed hold of D'Jok's arm.

«We're on the same side boy».

«Let me go, I can't help you» D'Jok said once again. These pirates were really persistent.

«You know where he is?» Corso hoped D'Jok could clue them in to where to look.

«No, they took him away, but I can assure you, I'm the only one who can save him».

Corso realised he was getting nowhere with D'Jok.

«We'll find him, with or without you» he said as he walked towards the door. Then he stoped and looked over his shoulder as he spoke to D'Jok.

«Whatever Bleylock asked you to do, don't do it. That man is dangerous, he'll kill your father, no matter what happens».

Then, Corso headed back to the team waiting for him.

«Any luck?» asked Bennet.

«No, D'Jok doesn't know where he is, but he's under some kind of pressure. I think Bleylock is blackmailing him».

«Why?» asked Artie.

«Cause D'Jok is under the impression he's the only one that can save Sonny. We need to talk to Clamp, this time, we need someone to keep an eye on D'Jok, for any signs that he might know something. We have to find Sonny, before it's too late».

Artie looked thoughtfull.

«Do you think Sonny's still alive?»

Corso nodded.

«He's still alive, I can feel it, wheter he remains alive, is up to us now»...

Clamp arrived at his hotelroom. The last days had been hectic, with him and Sonny working round the clock to extract and contain the metaflux of the snowkids. Sonny had been watchful, and had made his presence be very secretive all the time. They had succeeded, and undetected, Sonny and his pirates had managed to get the metaflux out of Bleylock's grasp. Clamp tried to turn on the light. It didn't come on. Then he noticed someone was in the room with him, he turned around.

«Corso. Weren't you supposed to have left Genesis with Sonny and the metaflux?» he asked.

«There were.. a few complications» replied Corso as he approached Clamp.

«Where's the metaflux now?» Clamp wanted to know.

«It's in Bleylocks hands now, just like Sonny» replied Corso.

It was a shock to Clamp. Bleylock had captured Sonny? And taken posession of the metaflux?

«This is a catastrophy» the old man exclaimed.

«But there's more, D'Jok's involved somehow, but he's pretending not to know anything. As far as anyone can see, Bleylock is putting pressure on him» said Corso.

«But how?» Clamp was confused.

«Because Bleylock is using him as a bargaining chip to get the metaflux back. Clamp, D'Jok is Sonny's son» said Corso.

«His son?» exclaimed Clamp.

«There is no time to explain Clamp, I'm only asking you to keep your eyes open, look for anything suspicious in D'Jok's behaviour and let us know about it ok?» he said.

Clamp promised to do so, and Corso and tin can left him...

Days later, Clamp met the pirates again. He was in shock at what they had learned. He also feared the consequenses of Bleylock having the metaflux in his posession.

«And to think I created it» he said, with his head in his hands. Then he looked at the pirates.

«And you? Any trace of Sonny»

«We've looked through all of genesis, but it's impossible to pick up even the slightest signal» said Corso in deep thoughts.

«And Sonny has a transmitter that should allow us to find him no matter where he is» commented Bennet.

«But it's impossible to pick up even the slightest signal, impossible» said Artie. He had checked his tracking device again, trying to locate Sonny's whereabouts that way. He closed it with a heavy sigh and put it away. Corso was in deep thoughts.

«It's like.. he's trapped behind somekind of wall, very thick. It'd like.. we have lost him» he said silently...

Bleylock was looking down on Sonny, who was sleeping in the bubble. He knew Sonny was saving his strenght. Bleylock let his eyes slide over him. Sonny looked peaceful, so incredibly calm in his bubble, perhaps that had to do with him not knowing how Bleylock intended to kill him yet?

«My dear old Sonny,he looks so calm» he said, before he went of in a conversation with Baldwin...

D'Jok had gone to see Maya, his fostermother. The conversation turned into an argument, where D'Jok made it clear that he would do anything in his power to save Sonny, even if it meant loosing the finals. As D'Jok left, Maya had a vision, she could see Sonny Blackbones, trapped within a plastic bubble, and he was drowing. Clamp came walking in.

«What did D'Jok tell you?» he asked.

«That's none of your buisness» she sobbed.

«It's everybody's buisness, don't you think so?» asked Clamp.

Maya told him what he wanted to know, and mentioned her sighting. D'Jok had told her that Clamp knew Sonny. Clamp listened attentively, and then, he managed to persuade her to join him for a meeting with the pirates. They told Corso and the team what Maya had seen. Corso was far from impressed.

«Drowned? Why not have him eaten by sharks while you're at it?» he commented sarcastically.

«That's ridiculous, there's no sea in genesis stadium» commented Bennet carefully.

« No, but there are large reservoirs of portable waters» commented Clamp.

«Oh, it's only a vision, nothing concrete» commented Corso.

«What else do you have?» Clamp challenged him.

Corso thought it through for a second.

«Ok, supposing this is true, where are these reservoirs?»

«In a secret, highly guarded location» replied Clamp.

«Guarded by Technoid?» asked Corso.

Clamp nodded it.

«Ok, then we'll never find him in time»

«I know someone that might be able to help us» said Clamp.

The pirates looked up. A woman came and stood next to them.

«Gentlemen» she said in a pleasant voice.

Shortly after libearting, she made the pirates a proposition...

_yet another cliffhanger, but I got to keep some suspence in this right? It's nearing the end of season 1 now, and clearly, there will be times that I stand freely to write the story within my own lines,but the seasons make it easier to write it. Tell me what you think, this chapter I am truly dying for rewiews on. I won't upload the next one before you rewiew._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Help is on the way

Corso was looking around. He felt uneasy. Bennet and Artie also looked like rats trapped in a cage. Corso jumped at every little sound. They were in the officebuilding of Technoid at Genesis stadium. The lion's den. But as far as anyone could see, the only way they would be able to rescue Sonny in time, was is they got help, through the building plans.

« We never should have accepted this meeting Corso» said Bennet.

«I don't really like it here» he continued.

«Maybe that's because we're in the lion's den» suggested Artie. He too seemed high strung.

Corso said nothing. Then, a door slid open, and into the room, came Duke Maddox, head of Technoid.

«So good to see you gentlemen» said the old man.

Corso decided to make an excit from here as soon as possible. He too felt the same way about it as Bennet and Artie, the only reason they were here, was Sonny. It was of the outmost importance to find and free him as soon as possible. Corso knew that no matter where they were, Sonny was in grave danger, and needed their help. He couldn't explain why he knew this, it was just an instinct, a hutfeeling.

«Who? Us?» he said as he approached the Duke.

«Do you have the plans?» asked Corso and held out his hand to get them. Time was of the essence here.

The Duke nodded, and reached for something in his pocket. But his next move cought even Corso off guard.

«I'll give them to you in one condition» he said.

«Huh?» Corso was stunned.

«That we lead the operation together».

«The pirates and Technoid working together?» said Artie, clearly he didn't feel well with the idea.

«That's impossible» stated Bennet, his reaction was impossible to read because of his shades.

«At the moment, your enemy isn't Technoid, it's Bleylock, and it just so happens that we both want to capture him. I'm sure we'll get along just fine» said the Duke.

Corso nodded it. There was no time for discussion. Sonny needed their help.

«Fine, but let's hurry it up, time is ticking, and as unstabile as Bleylock is, there is no telling what he'll do to Sonny».

Duke Maddox showed the pirates to a flying pod, and then, they took off for the reservoirs of Genesis...

Sonny came too from his nap. The bubble was freezing cold. Sonny had kept his arms wrapped round himself to try to keep warm. He had no intention of letting Bleylock kill him just yet. He tried checking his transmitter. Damn, the water blocked his signal, he couldn't signal for help. He was by himself this time. All of a sudden, he regretted going off like he did. But then he reminded himself of the important thing in this. If he hadn't, he would not only have the life of his wife on his concience, but also his son's. Sonny blamed himself for Niobe's death every day. Now, his thoughts wandered off to D'Jok. Sonny hoped that D'Jok would realise that it did no good to think he could save him by throwing the match. It wouldn't help. Sonny knew Bleylock would kill him, no matter what the outcome of the match was. What he didn't know, was how Bleylock would do it. Sonny had tried to check the plastic material from the inside. Like Bleylock had told him, it would be impossible to get out from inside of it. Sonny had to congratulate Bleylock on finally having made a prison that would hold any pirate, even with their tools. If it was one thing Sonny had undergone rigorous training in, it was escaping nearly every thinkable and unthinkable situation that could occur. Sonny had tried numerous possibillities and options already, and found them no good. He thought of Corso, Artie, Bennet, all of his crew. How would they fare without him? Sonny knew that rumours had it that if the pirates lost him, they would be done for. Corso was good at what he did, but he hated being in charge of things, he would only do it if Sonny was in any way incapable. Like now. But for a longer timespan..Sonny feared that many would give up and surrender to a life as the slaves of technoid after his death. And as for D'Jok...to sonny, this was probobly the worst of it all. He had just found his son, and already, before they even got to know eachother, it seemed, faith stepped in and would separate them. Sonny thought of all the things he wanted D'Jok to know, bout his mother, and about himself. They had not had enough time to talk all of that through. Something Sonny now regretted. There would be no one to tell D'Jok of this after he was gone, it was his responsibility. Corso knew he would have to turn Sonny's belongings over to D'Jok after his death, he could only hope the pirates would find and retrieve his body, to have him burried in Shiloh, as was the custom for all pirates. Then, Sonny's thoughts drifted off to Bleylock. He had changed, a lot more than Sonny had expected. Almost every last little touch of human kindness had been erased. Sonny knew there was a small core in him, but it had gradually grown weaker. Sonny thougt of Bleylocks words. Could this spiral that Bleylock had been sucked into really have been avoided if he had stayed? Sonny felt torn. He didn't have any soft feelings for Bleylock anymore. Those were gone the moment Bleylock had the ships following him and Niobe, and shot down the wessel she was in. Sure, Niobe had survived it, but she had still died, giving birth to D'Jok. Sonny would never know wheter her death was because of the internal injuries the crash had caused her, or because of giving birth. Still, had it not been for Bleylocks crazed obsession, none of that would have happened. If he hadn't joined the metafluxproject to begin with, none of this would have happened. That recognition hurt. But Sonny knew, the same way he would read Bleylock as an open book, bleylock would also read him the same way. Sonny sighed. What good did these thougths do him? If his men didn't find a way in, he was done for. Bleylock would see to that.

«Bleylock, for whatever I did to you, I am sorry, but it would not have lasted. We were too different. It would have ended sooner or later» he whispered, before he once again fell asleep...

The pirates and Duke Maddox had reached the entrance of the technoid controlled genesis reservoairs. The pirates struggled to control their anxiety. If they were wrong, and Sonny was not held here, they feared they would not be able to find him in time.

«Corso?», Artie's voice was anxious.

«Yeah Artie?» Corso looked at him, but even he struggled to hide his fears.

«If we don't succeed.. if we find Sonny and it's too late..»

Corso understood the young pirates question.

«Then, if so comes to happen, we will recover his body, or what is left of him, and take him home to shiloh, were we'll bury him in our own graveyard».

«But, whitout Sonny, do we even stand a chance to make it?» Artie had asked the one question Corso refused to answer.

«I don't know Artie..»

Duke Maddox had stoped before a door, it required the palmprint of a technoid staff member. As Duke Maddox identified himself by the use of his hand, he turned to the pirates.

«My robots are gonna go in first if you don't mind» he said.

None of the pirates had a problem with that, as none of them knew what lay in store for them. Two technodroids went in first. They had not moved many steps before they encountered Bleylocks simmilar droids. What happened would be impossible for any pirate to believe in, if they had not witnessed it themselves. Duke Maddox droids fired at Bleylocks, and sent them crashing to the ground. Artie was the first to find the use of his speech again after this showdown.

«Well, well, Robots shooting other robots, I must be dreaming» he stated.

Bennet looked around. It was not exactly making it any easier when he witnessed the full size of the genesis reservoairs.

« these reservoairs are enormous, do you really think Sonny is in one of them?» he asked Corso.

Corso felt the time was ticking. He wanted to start searching.

«We won't know untill we look» he stated. They started the long search.

During the search, they encountered more droids, and as Bleylocks droids were destroyed, they had one of Duke Maddox droids report back to an increasingly worried Baldwin, to calm them down, and blind them from their ongoing march towards them. Bennet put his hand to one of the enormous tanks of water.

«We'll never find him, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack» he said.

Corso noticed how devestated that comment made them all feel. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

«Except the needle is Sonny, and whitout him, we're done for» he retorted.

All the pirates feared seeing the same sight as Corso. They held their breath for each new tank they checked, fearing to see the dismembered remains of Sonny floating about, or seeing him lay on the bottom, dead.

Around one corner, Baldwin reported back to Bleylock, he had the shock of his life when he heard a voice behind him.

«You're the problem Baldwin, just admit that you weren't expecting that, not more than Bleylock anyway»...

In the office of the genesis reservoairs, sat Bleylock and listened to the report of Baldwin's. He jumped when he heard Duke Maddox voice on the speakers.

«Maddox»...

This made Bleylock act quickly. He opened the safe where he had stored the metaflux that sonny had been forced to give to him. Then, he walked over to a panel.

«I'm sorry my dear sonny, but your friends signed your deathwarrant, sooner than planned».

Bleylock put his hand to a plate on the panel, and pushed. A small videoscreen showed a decreasing bubble that surrounded a humanbeing, Sonny...

Sonny had been dozing off, when he was suddenly torn out of his relaxed state. A state it had been necessary for him to place himself in to avoid using up all the oxygen in the bubble. Sonny knew the body consumed less oxygen when sleeping, so he had resorted to that as a survival teqnique these last days. Now, something was clearly wrong. Sonny quickly looked around before he realised what was happening.

«AAAH»

The bubble, his prisoncell under water, was shrinking. This was how Bleylock planned to kill him, by strangualtion. Sonny would usually never admit it, but now, he was afraid. In fact, he paniced. He knew Bleylock had told him it would be no use to struggle against the bubble, but yet, Sonny used all of his strenght to try to delay the shrinking...

Corso chased Baldwin that tried to flee after they collided. He leapt forth and threw himself at Baldwin, and nailed him to the floor.

«Where is Sonny Blackbones? Answer me!» he demanded.

«Ok, Ok, I'll take you there» said Baldwin.

Corso let him up. The scientist stuck to his promise, and showed them to a tank where he pointed towards the top. The three pirates were in shock when they saw Sonny struggle to keep the bubble from shrinking.

«Sonny!» Corso took his harpoongun and aimed his hook so it pulled him up. He freed it from it's anchor point and dived into the water. There, he started to hammer at the outside of the bubble, trying to help Sonny. To Artie and Bennet, it was like watching a horror movie. The bubble kept shrinking, it was evident that Sonny could no longer hold off the bubble, even with Corso trying to tear a hole from the outside. And what was worse, it was evident that there was no oxygen left and Sonny fell unconsious. Corso noticed too.

«Sonny, I'm begging you, hang in there» he said, and he once again attacked the bubble.

What he did, was unclear. But a tiny tear appeared in the side of the bubble, close to Sonny's hip. The water was flowing in. Corso quickly once again put his hook there to open the tear even more. Seconds later, the bubble burst, and Sonny was free. But he also quickly sunk towards the bottom of the tank. Corso wasted no time, and swam after him. Sonny sank pretty deep, before Corso managed to grab hold of him. Corso laid his arms over his back and turned him gently to face upwards, before he gently swam to the surface. As he broke the waterline, he turned to watch Sonny. He was still unconcious.

Now, Artie and Bennet had also reacted, along with Duke maddox and the droids. They stood at the top of the reservoair.

«Corso, are you ok? How is Sonny?»

Corso quickly placed his hand to Sonny's throat to check his pulse. It was beating steadily.

«We're both ok, Sonny should be fine, but he was without oxygen for a little while, and he's still unconcious».

«Hold on to him,we'll come down and lift him».

«Now hold on you two. No need for all of us to get wet».

Then, duke Maddox stepped in. He ordered his droids to help out. Their fangs reached down into the water. Normally, Corso would not even have concidered to leave Sonny in the hands of anything that had to do with Technoid. But this time, it would not harm. He grabbed a better hold of Sonny, and gently swam over to them, and carefully placed him in the fangs, wich secured him from falling back into the water.

«Ok, get him out of the water now» Corso said.

«What about you?» asked Baldwin, wich had been forced to go with them.

«I'll manage, the important thing now, is to take care of Sonny, Artie, Bennet, try to wake him up».

The two pirates nodded, and as soon as Sonny was at the edge, they grabbed hold of him, and placed him on the bridge. Bennet methodically started examining him. He was fine. Then, they started on trying to wake him up. A few minutes later, Sonny's eyes fluttered and he came to.

«Ok Corso, he's awake».

«Good, I'll tell Clamp, i just hope it's not too late...»...

Clamp was watching the finals. D'Jok had played poorly to say the least. It was obvious that what had happened to Sonny had something to do with it. Clamp had forgotten he had put his transmitter to speaker, so they all could hear the caller. All of a sudden, corso's voice was heard over the speakers.

«Clamp, we just found Sonny, he's safe and sound. I just hope it's not too late. Clamp?»

The question in Corsos voice was simmilar to the one in Aarch's eyes. He looked at Clamp.

«Do you mind telling me what this has to do with things Clamp?» he asked.

Both Dame Simbai and Clamp told Aarch everything, about Sonny being D'Jok's father, the kidnaping of D'Jok, resulting in Sonny being siezed and almost killed. The blackmail D'Jok was exposed to. All of it. Aarch was stunned.

«This is impossible, I have to talk to him» he stated.

«Too late Aarch, they're coming back on the field now» said Clamp.

Aarch knew they had to score, if not, the finals against the shaddows was lost.

«I'll talk to D'Jok through his communicator» he stated.

As D'Jok came back onto the pitch, he felt uneasy about even being here. Then he heard Aarch's voice. Aarch knew everything. Looking around, D'Jok feared everyone could hear the conversation.

«Don't worry D'Jok, no one can hear us, I want you to try to win the match, so don't hold it against me» he said.

D'Jok was still in a bind on what to do, should he throw it, or go for winning? Would he ever see his father alive again?...

In the genesis reservoairs, Sonny had come to, and was fit for fight. Baldwin was too happy, and Sonny had enough of him by now.

«Well , you can do whatever you want, but I won't say a word. And anyway, it's already too late».

Sonny didn't like the sound of that. He clenched his fist and held it close to Baldwin.

«Too late? What happened? TALK!»

Sonny reached out, and grabbed hold of Baldwin's coat.

«The match is over, there is nothing you can do now» grinned Baldwin evil.

«Wrong» smiled Artie, making everyone face him.

«The match isn't over, they're playing extra time, the snowkids tied it at the last second» he informed with a smile.

A smile was seen on Sonny's face too for a brief second, before he grew serious again.

«I SAID TALK!» he demanded.

«If I tell you what's going to happen, I want complete immunity» demanded Baldwin.

Now, Duke maddox rose to the challenge.

«If you talk, you'll avoid going to the galaxy's worst prisons, that's already being generous to a slime like yourself» he stated.

Sonny couldn't help but sending the Duke a strange look. This was new. But none the less, a very velcomed change.

«Ok, I'll tell you everything» said Balwin.

But before he got to that, he sank to the floor, screaming in pain. Sonny let go of him, and followed the line of the shot.

Up on a ledge, stood bleylock, and the smoke still rose from his lasergun.

«No, you won't tell anything, I make the decissions here» he said.

But now, Sonny had really had enough of Bleylock. It was evident he intended to flee, as he was holding the sphere containing the metaflux in one hand. Sonny turned halfways towards Corso.

«Stay here, try to bring him too, I'll handle Bleylock».

With those words, Sonny chased after his nemesis, his old lover and now aarchenemy, in a desperate attempt to save the galaxy from the mad man that wanted to rule it...

_Cliffhanger? Yes, but hey, I want excitement to last as long as possible. What do you think? Got any nice rewiews to offer?_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Cat and mouse game.

Bleylock saw the rage in Sonny's eyes, as he charged against the wall. Bleylock knew there were points where Sonny could easily make the climb up to where he was. That thought had also crossed Sonny's mind. The rage was evident. Bleylock shot against sonny. But none of the beams hit. Sonny kept moving towards him like a raging bull. At a distance, Bleylock had no problems handling Sonny, but this looked to become an up close and very personal confrontation. Bleylock was not ready for that. Sonny would overpower him with the greatest of ease, and Bleylock knew. He took a few more shots, before he realised that he was unable to stop Sonny at this point. Bleylock threw his gun away, and started running. Sonny was just behind him. Corso could see them disappear into the hallways..

He turned to Duke Maddox, he had realised, just like Sonny, what would happen if they didn't immideately stop the match.

«We have to stop the match» he told the Duke.

Duke Maddox however, did not share his objective.

«Stop the galactik football final over mare rumours? Don't even concider it'» he said.

It was frustrating that after all this, the Duke still didn't understand the danger they were all in.

«But I am» stated Corso.

«Well, you're wrong my friend, take them immideately» ordered the duke.

The pirates were backing, but before long, they were forced to go in front of the droids, hands in the air...

In the lockerroom, the snowkids were astounded by the last events on the pitch. D'Jok didn't feel like celebrating.

«D'Jok, you put that wicked spin on the ball, you have to teach me how you do that» said Rocket.

Micro-Ice looked at him. D'Jok didn't look like a happy camper.

«Jeez D'Jok, it's like you're not even happy you scored» he exclaimed.

D'Jok had enough. They had no idea what that goal meant. Sure, it meant they could still win, but it meant that Sonny was most likely dead by now. D'Jok felt a pain like never before within. If they made galactik football cup champions now, he had paid a far higher price for it than it was worth, by sacrificing his own father. D'Jok stood up and went to the middle of the room.

«Lay off allright!».

Then, head down, he continued.

«If you really want to know, I would have rather not scored the goal» he said in a silent tone.

Aarch came in at that exact moment and heard D'Jok's last comment.

«That would have been a shame».

He went over to D'Jok and placed his hands on to the young and clearly devestated teens shoulders, and spoke in a mild voice.

«Your father's safe and sound D'Jok, he was freed by corso and the technoid» said Aarch with a smile.

«Re – really?» stottered D'Jok. He was at the verge of tears.

Micro- Ice was now officially confused.

«What's all this about? D'Jok, what's it all about?» he demanded to know.

D'Jok looked around, all of his teammated wanted an explanation.

He started telling, of everything, and lately, of the fact that when they had the metaflux removed, Sonny had revealed to him that he was infact his father, the father D'Jok had always wished he had. When he finished, he saw the snowkids had questions around the subject.

«So, Sonny Blackbones is your father?» asked Thran amazed.

«And you were playing poorly to save him» stated Tia.

But Rocket was even more puzzled.

«What I don't get is, why did you score that goal anyway?» he asked.

It was a good question, with a surprising answer, an answer that would show in full that D'Jok truly knew his place. He turned away from the team, as he replied.

«I couldn't betray you guys» he said silently.

Then, as if he was talking to Mei, he said in an even lower tone, clearly stating his love for her.

«I couldn't betray you».

Despite the shock this was to everyone, Micro- Ice quickly danced around and made a funny act around this revelation. Aarch smilingly reminded him that they still had to play the extra time, and asked him to save his energy for there.

As the snowkids went back out on the pitch, it was like a reborn team. Sinedd noticed the change in D'Jok and the way he played. He approached D'Jok.

«What's going on D'Jok? Do you really intend to sacrifice your father for a football match?» he said.

D'Jok looked at him, there was determination in his eyes, and a will to win, at all cost.

«My father's safe and sound Sinedd, you must be happy, now, we finally get to see who's best, you, or me» he said. The rivalry between them had been evident for some time. It was time to determine the winner in that feude...

Sonny was storming after Bleylock down the hallways. He turned a corner. Now, where was he? Sonny had absolutely no intentions of letting him get away. There, Bleylock was in the elevator, clearly on his way up and out. Sonny stormed against him. As a stroke of luck, he managed to grab on to the cables underneath it. Sonny had no idea on how high they would reach, but he could not allow Bleylock to get away, not with a weapon like the metaflux. The danger in that was far too dire. Sonny felt it was straineous on his arms, but he refused to let go. It was aching. But before long, the cables gave way under Sonny's weight and sent him plunging down the elevator shaft. Somehow, Sonny managed to grab hold of a cable, and stop his fall. He swung over to the side of the shaft and climbed into the shaft. The hunt was still not over...

Bleylock held a solid grasp on the metaflux. There was no sign of Sonny anywhere. Good, he had to have given up, and fallen into the shaft. Good riddens thought Bleylock to himself. If Sonny could be controlled, and reasoned with, they stood a chance that things could turn out well. But Sonny was uncontrollable, that was why he had to get rid of him somehow. A pity really, Bleylock was confident that given the right incentives and time, he could have made Sonny Blackbones do whatever he pleased. After all, they had a past that told him that Sonny would go to extremes to please others. Bleylock shook his head. That was another time, back when Sonny went under a different name, I'Son. I'Son had been far weaker than Sonny, easy to persuade into things. But when he met his wife...Not only had it crushed Bleylock's heart when he ended their relationship, but he had also been aware that something had changed. Sonny had pulled away more, though he had still showed affection and love in the time they spent together, but the changes had started to show gradually. When he joined the pirates.. that had just been the end of I'Son. Sonny had been trained by ruthless pirates, who had helped him change, to channel his inner rage and to use his skills and knowledge to aid them. Wich he had done. That's when he became a threat to Technoid and Bleylock. They had tried to stop him, time and time over, but Sonny had been protected. Bleylock suspected a lot of the people he had talked to over the years, either knew where Sonny could be found or at least had an idea. But no one told them. They had formed an invicible ring of protection round him, and as he became their leader, that ring was made stronger. You had to know Sonny personally to come in contact with him. If not, Sonny would contact you. Bleylock knew he was carefull. It was a stroke of luck that he had learned of Sonny's son, and used it to finally capture him. Without that knowledge, Bleylock knew the sphere he was holding, would have been destroyed by now. Sonny would have seen to it. But the metaflux was his now, Sonny had given it to him, to save his son. Bleylock decided to strike the Shiloh archipellago first of all when he used the flux. Sonny and his men had to be ridden from the galaxy, and fast...

Sonny kicked out the barrs that blocked the ventilation duct and jumped out. Fresh genesis air. He could like that. Now, where was Bleylock? Sonny looked around. There, one level down. It seemed as if Bleylock would escape this time. Well, not if he could help it. Sonny spotted a three and used the branch to swing himself down on to the same level as Bleylock, where he once again followed Bleylock in hot pursuit...

Bleylock was running cross the same area of the bridge as the exchange had taken place. He was gonna make this, make his getaway.

«Not so fast Bleylock».

Bleylock stoped as he heard Sonny's voice behind him. How had he managed to catch up with him?

«Blackbones!»

Sonny clenched his fists, as he stood before Bleylock.

«You know what I want, so the easiest thing to do is to give it to me..Now!» he said.

Bleylock laughed as he took a few steps closer.

«ha ha ha ha, you've changed Blackbones. I can still remember the insignifficant little scientist you were when I dragged you from your hole. Look at you now, the chief of the pirates».

Sonny had enticipated this move. The old guiltcard huh? Too bad it wouldn't work this time. He had risen above all of that, and it stood to show Bleylock just how far above he had risen.

«You, on the other hand, haven't changed Bleylock. Still the same, lawless scum you always were» he said in a calm tone.

It didn't throw Bleylock of the tracks, instead, he continued to move closer.

«I take that as a compliment, cominng from a man that made an iceage cover an entire planet»

Bleylock moved yet a bit closer, before he threw the next punch.

«Not to mention what it meant for your wife» he said with a smirking smile on his face.

That was the drop. Sonny made a sound, like a wild animal, and threw himself at Bleylock, and knocked him over. Sonny was about to deliver a solid punch in his face, when he looked up and saw the metaflux. The sphere that contained the liquid, was rolling towards the edge of the bridge. All of a sudden, the memories of what had happened last time the sphere with the metaflux had rolled over and fallen, struck Sonny. He pushed Bleylock aside, and chased after the metaflux. Not again, the catastrophy would not repeat itself and put the blame on him again. Sonny leapt forth and managed to grab the sphere and secure it, before it rolled over. But there was no time to rest. Bleylock jumped him, and grabbed him in a chockehold. Smirkingly, the general bent forth and spoke softly to him.

«What if you dropped it again, and caused a new catastrophy?»

«Not on your life» hissed Sonny, and with one hand on the sphere, he managed to turn around.

A fierce fight between Sonny and Bleylock began. Bleylock tried to choke Sonny, who was desperately trying to break free from his hold. But he could not get control with only one arm free. Suddenly, Sonny felt the sphere started rolling the other way. Panic gripped him. He had to stop it. Sonny pushed Bleylock so he flew quite far away, and got up. The sphere rolled on the edge, and fell off.

«NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!» screamed Sonny, and jumped after it.

Bleylock slowly rose to his feets. He went over to the edge, expecting to see Sonny's dismembered body some levels down.

A shocked yell came from him. Sonny had indeed mangaged to grab the sphere, but he had also managed to get hold of a flagpole, and hung on to it with one arm. Bleylock clenched teeths. This was not according to his plan. Sonny should be dead by now. There was only one thing to do, and that was to help things.

Sonny saw Bleylock crawl out on the pole. He secured his grip by pulling himself more up. In the nick of time. Bleylock put his hand to his head and started pushing. Sonny knew there would be limits as to how long he could do this. He quickly freed his head, and, as a last resort to even the odds, he turned to a primitive way of selfdefense. He bit Bleylocks hand, hard. With a scream, Bleylock grabbed his hand, and lost balance. He then hung next to Sonny.

«It's over, give up Bleylock» commanded Sonny.

«Never, the metaflux is mine, mine» said Bleylock.

Sonny watched as Bleylock's grip loosend, and he fell, 50 levels down. Sonny remained hanging for a few minutes, as he tried to catch his breath. Then, with a secure grip on the sphere with the dangerous fluid, he eased himself back in to the building, inch by inch. He placed the sphere carefully on top, as he pulled himself up. Then, he just sat at the rooftop, looking out over Genesis.

«I failed the first time, at at terrible price, one I'm still making downpayments on today. But not this time. I'll see to it that this weapon is disposed of properly this time» he said.

Seeing Genesis, was a beautiful sight. Sonny pulled the air deep into this lungs, and closed his eyes. Before his inner eye, he could see the image of Niobe. If he kept his eyes closed, it felt as if she was just beside him. Sonny Blackbones, for the first time in years, finally took some much needed time, to come to peace with some of his past that had haunted him for years. It was time, to close the door on the past, and start off living again...

_The end of season one will follow, and also what I think happened in the aftermath. I will focus on the timegap between the season 1 and 2 with the following chapters, as D'Jok will develop bonds with the pirates and his father, also, how Mei came in the strange possition of being the informant to Corso on how D'Jok was doing, will be adressed, and how the pirates immunity was presented to them, I got some visions on that as well. So far, I hope my followers has enjoyed the story. There is still lots more to come. But be sure, I'll stick to the original story as much as I can. What do you guys think so far? Does this sound like the pirates, in any way that you would know them? Corso is probobly the worst to get a grip on, but the others will be more in the light in the time to come, especially Micro- Ice and Artie. There is a few fun stories on them too, so if you want to know more, keep reading, and do rewiew._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Victory!

It had been the strangest of days. Corso, Bennet and Artie made their way out. They had been made to lead a rescue mission alongside with technoid, they had been arrested, and now, the duke released them. They were free.

«I can't believe it, I'm dreaming for sure» exclaimed the young pirate.

« Believe it kid, it happened» stated Corso. He wanted to get out as soon as possible.

«I wonder if Sonny managed to stop Bleylock» said Bennet.

«If he did, I really wouldn't want to be in Bleylock's shoes» stated Corso.

All the pirates had seen the rage that shone in Sonny's hazels when he stormed off. Sonny, who usually had full controll, he looked like a wild and caged animal when he stormed after Bleylock. The pirates made their way out. All the holoscreens showed the same scene. D'Jok, accepting the galactik football cup, after their incredible win over their archrivals, the Shaddows. D'Jok kissed the cup, before holding it high, like a true champion. Corso had to smile, this had to be the proudest of moments to Sonny.

Sonny.. they had to find him, and continue on their mission to destroy the metaflux. Corso called Sonny's number...

Sonny stood in a large crowd, holding on to the sphere with the fluids. On the screen, he saw his son, accepting the cup. D'Jok's dream was fullfilled. He was one of the stars on the sky that he talked of being. Sonny felt a pride and warmth in his chest when he saw D'Jok kiss the cup, and then hold it up high. «Your mother would be proud D'Jok» he said. Looking up. Then in a more quiet tone. «You're a champ D'Jok, just like you dreamed off, not because of the metaflux, but by hard work and devotion, I am extremely proud of you» said the pirate chief touched. Then, his transmitter beeped. Corso.

Sonny replied. Soon after, his teammates met up with him. «Where's Bleylock?» asked Corso when he saw Sonny holding the sphere. Sonny looked down for a second. «He fell to his death. I couldn't help him, not if the history wasn't to repeat itself» he said. Corso looked at him. «How long was that fall Sonny?», «50 levels down, no one could survive that Corso, it's inhuman». Then, they all turned to the screen. «Congratulations Sonny. Your son is a real star» said Corso. Sonny smiled. « it seems we now got two teams to follow Corso, our own, and the snowkids». «Wow, what they did, is amazing» said Artie. Bennet agreed. Corso looked to be in thoughts. «So, have you congratulated D'Jok on his teams win yet?». «No, I plan to make a personal appearance» said Sonny. «That is risky» warned Corso. «Hey, we live for risks, don't we?» teased Sonny. The group went back to the Black Manta, and took of to finally rid the world of the metaflux...

A few weeks had past, and things were growing back to normal on Akillian. D'Jok and the rest of the snowkids, instead of

football, now focused on schoolwork. It was hard, but they had immense respect out among the friends and inhabitants of Akillian. But D'Jok worried for his father. He had not heard a word from Sonny, or about him since the finals. Had Sonny gotten injured and died. It haunted D'Jok, he didn't like it. Maya knew where he stood. D'Jok didn't know much about his father, but he still loved him. Now, he was looking to build a bond with him. It would not be easy. Sonny Blackbones was still a wanted man, and could not move about freely. Maya would look in her crystal ball again. She smiled. This was good news, there would still be hope for D'Jok to have a proper relationship with his father...

The Black Manta was gliding silently in over the Aarch academy. Clamp was waiting for the guests. Along with him, was Aarch. Before long, four dark shaddows came flying through the air. Pirates. Corso and Bennet were first, and then followed Artie, and finally, Sonny.

«Good to see you Sonny, how do you feel?» said Clamp, he had been worried since Sonny's near death experience just two weeks ago. Sonny looked at his friend, as he removed the hood and googles. «I'm fine Clamp, no injuries, or any problems». Aarch looked at him «That's interresting coming from you Sonny, since you're still a wanted man». Sonny smiled. «I think – Arch and Clamp, that we should watch the upcoming news, there is a story there that I think will shed a light on my comment». The pirates joined Clamp and Arch, and went to the commonroom of the academy...

D'Jok and the others were on planet Akillian, to watch the news of arcadia sports. D'Jok never told, but he secretly hoped to learn news of his father there. So far, there had been nothing, that was if you took away the wanted poster. They sat down to watch the news. Calleigh mystic came on, as usual with a smile. «D'Jok, here's the news, even though I don't know why you want to watch that» teased Micro- Ice. All the snowkids knew of D'Jok's father, the infamous pirate leader, Sonny Blackbones by now. They were happy for him. As for Rocket, who had found his mother the same season. His father Norrata, and Keira, had decided to make a new start. To Rocket, it had been amazing. For D'jok to find his father, had been like a miracle, but it also caused trouble, as Sonny had no means to establish a normal father son relationship with him at this point. They saw Calleighs smiling face come on.

«And now, dear holowiewers, we got a rather exciting announcement from the head of Technoid, Duke maddox, personally».

The Duke stood beside her.

«During the galactik football finals, Technoid experienced a rouge employee, that tipped over. This could have ended very badly for us all, as the employee wanted to start a new war. The pirates, led by Sonny Blackbones, stepped in and stoped this mad man, and disposed of the weapon. Therefore, I declare that Technoid and the pirates are now friends, and Sonny's wanted poster is removed as of this day. Sonny Blackbones and his pirates are no longer wanted men, they are free and friends to technoid».

The snowkids were amazed. D'Jok's mouth had fallen open. They were all so consumed with the news that they didn't notice the group of eight that came in.

«Hungry D'Jok? You look like you could catch flies with that mouth right now» teased Sonny.

«DAD! how long have you been here?» D'Jok jumped on his feets and ran towards him.

Sonny was prepared, and opened his arms to greet his son. It was a touching sight to all that witnessed it. D'Jok could not keep the tears away as he greeted his father. «Dad, I – I thought Bleylock had killed you» D'Jok managed to stodder between the sobbs. Sonny held him close to his chest. D'Jok could feel his steady heartbeats as Sonny's strong arms lay wrapped around him, like a protective shield, a father wanting to protect his son from all possible danger. A sound was heard. D'Jok looked up. Maya stood in the doorway, when she saw Sonny, she grew pale.

«Maya..» started D'Jok, it made him feel guilty that she had to see this. Sonny quickly sent a silent signal to Corso to keep her from leaving. Wich was what Maya seemed like she wanted to do. D'Jok pulled it together. «Maya, would – would you please come over here?» he asked. Sonny remained at his side. As Maya walked up to him, D'Jok turned to Sonny. «Dad, I'd like you to meet the woman that raised me when mom was unable to, and we didn't know of you» he said. Clamp coughed. «Not to mention Sonny, this lady sort of saved your life». Corso nodded. «It's true Sonny, without her vision, we would not have found you in time». Sonny listened attentively to all they said. Then, he turned to Maya. Maya unknowingly, pulled backwards. Sonny was very tall, and to some, he did come across as frightening. Sonny noticed her reaction. He reached out his hand. Maya slowly grabbed it. «It's a pleasure to meet you Maya» he said in a calm and comforting tone. «I..» Maya was lost for words. Corso came to Sonny's help. «Maya, don't worry, Sonny is a person you need not fear, he is a lot more kind than Technoid claims». D'Jok nodded. He found the use of his speech again. «Maya, meet my father, Sonny, this is Maya, the woman that raised me». Sonny nodded. «You've done a great job raising him Maya. Thank you. On behalf of both myself, and Niobe». Maya relaxed. «she said something, near her end, that I didn't get». Sonny grew tense when he heard that. «Can – can you remember what she said?» he asked. Maya thought for a few seconds. «I'm not sure I remember correctly, but she said something like, find I'Son, and let him know what happened». Sonny's reaction shocked them all. Sonny looked like he had seen a ghost. He didn't say a word, but sank down on a chair.

«She knew I was still alive, she must have known, why else would she ask anyone to look for me? Why didn't I stay and look?» Corso immidiately went over. In front of all these people, he didn't hug Sonny, like he normally would, it was about keeping a sense of dignity in this.

Sonny gently pulled Maya aside. «Maya, would you concider it rude of me to ask to talk to you in private?» he asked. Maya shook her head. «No, I know you have questions I'm the only one that knows the answer to». Sonny's confusion showed in his face, and Maya cought on to it. «I sense your confusion Sonny, haven't D'Jok told you?». Sonny looked at her. His hazels looked like questionmarks. «Told me what Maya?» he asked kindly. She met his gaze. More confident this time. «I'm – I'm clearvoyant Sonny, you don't have a problem with me being on a firstname basis do you?». «No, that's fine. Now, let's find a private place to talk shall we?». Sonny then looked at D'Jok. «Would it be ok for you that I talk to Maya for a little while D'Jok?». «Sure Dad, just make sure to come back before you leave». Sonny smiled. «Corso, Bennet, Artie, would you please explain to the snowkids and their staff why we're really here, while I go speak with Maya?». The three pirates nodded. «Good». Sonny placed his hand to Maya's shoulder, and they left to speak in Maya's cave...

Corso gathered the snowkids and their technical staff around them. «There is a reason why we're here. The pirates could not participate in the celebration of your victory, and as Sonny recently found out about D'Jok, we decided to come here, and celebrate your win. Along with us, you will also find the pirates gf team, they have become big admirers of you, and want to pay their respects» said Corso with a smile. «Wow, they want to do that for us?» asked Thran. Artie placed a hand to his shoulder. «You don't know how much the pirates love football do you?» he asked. «I thought the pirates were plunderers and loothers?» said Rocket. «Just as a means to survive, a pirate can't hold a normal dayjob, it's too risky, or, it was untill today» smiled Corso. «So, what does this immunity of yours mean to Dad?» asked D'Jok. Bennet placed a hand to his shoulder, the pirates could see a lot of Sonny in the young teen. Besides the colour of his hair, he was a duplicate of how Sonny had to have looked at a young age. «it means changes D'Jok, lot's of changes, and development for the pirates. Technically, we probobly have to start becoming reformed pirates now». Corso looked at D'Jok. «To Sonny, however, this is the beginning of a period of lots of changes for him. Sonny's used to being a wanted man, so not being in constant hiding is going to be a challenge, not only to him, but to all of us. It will be a time when Sonny and I will have to fresh up a lot on our diplomacy skills» said Corso, and was interrupted by Bennet and Artie's sniggering. « Yeah, you got your hands full with that Corso, it's still Sonny that's going to have to do the work.», Corso looked crossed over at them both. « Since Technoid, Sonny's archrival for years, is all of a sudden his «friend», don't you guys think it's going to be a rather hellish job for him to cope with this? I don't have to be the diplomat, luckily, I'm only second in command, Sonny has to be a diplomat, he'll have to meet the Duke, in one on one settings. Believe me D'Jok, I don't trust Technoid, I never will, but what your father has to put up with..» Corso shook his head. D'Jok sensed the pirate's frustration. «But.. you should be happy for this?» Ahito woke from his sleep. Corso sighed heavily, as he sat down. «Any gift from Technoid comes with a demand, and believe me, Sonny might be off the wanted list, but it doesn't mean they're not hunting him still». «How is that? There are rules as to how they can behave in situations like that, aren't there?» asked Tia. «In your world, perhaps, but in Technoid's world, things are not always as you think» replied Bennet silently. Artie nodded. «You see, the majority of the pirates, are from Akillian, this also applies to Sonny. We also thought the same once, but the fluxwars, and the fact of what Technoid did in the past, it can not be forgiven» said Artie. The pirates knew what he was speaking of, the snowkids looked like questionmarks. The pirates sighed, and sat down to tell their story, the story the news never told, the real history of the pirates past. They learned about Sonny Blackbones, the former technoid scientist, that grew from being a scared rookie, to a trusted and respected captain in the fleet in a few years, and eventually, their fearless leader, a leader that the pirates stated again and again, they could not do without, a leader, that was more than that, a leader, that was a friend, a person you could trust, who would give his own life to keep others safe. The pirates that sat with them, and told of their personal stories with Sonny, how they had met him the first time. «Sonny is truly the strongest one among us, but he is always fair. Sonny would never kill anyone unless he had to. Bleylocks death, it was unfortunate, but Sonny had to make a call, it was either to repeat what caused Akillian to be an icy planet, or let Bleylock fall to his death. In my opinion, Sonny made the right call» said Corso. «So, are you saying that Sonny would have saved Bleylock, if he could?» asked Mei. Corso nodded. «The pirates don't like to resort to any form of violence, Sonny has come down hard on any form of corporal punishment, As though as Sonny may come across, he's close to fainting when he sees blood. But he's got a strong heart, and hates injustice, Sonny is the most fair of all pirates, maybe that is why Technoid still wants him back? We don't know, all we know, is that we'll fight with him, for as long as we can» Corso's gaze looked at all the surrounding bystanders. The snowkids was amazed. «So, we were to tell you about the party the pirates plan for you right?» smiled the pirates. «Yeah, let's get the party started» yelled Micro- Ice. «Micro- Ice, always the joker» laughed D'Jok...

Maya sat down on a chair, oposite of Sonny. He sat down too. There was many questions that needed answers, and Maya seemed the only one that knew the answers to some of the pasts mysteries. Maya looked at the man that sat before her. He had fought with his inner ghosts for a long time, doubt, fear, and pure devestation at the things he could not change. Maya knew Sonny was still a young man, in terms of years, but what life had thrown at him.. it made him look older, and from experience, he was far older than most would make. «What is it you wish to know Sonny Blackbones? Or would you rather I call you by your real name, I'Son?». Sonny gave it some thought. «I'Son..there was a time I would have done everything to cling on to my name, but, my own mistake, the glaciation of Akillian.. it destroyed everything, all I lived for and cared about, my family, my wife, my job, my partner.. one day, I had it all, the next, my life was the utter chaos. I was lost, in a way I cannot describe with words, hunted and with no reason to stay, I left Akillian, never to return, I became a pirate, found a home there, and friends that would fight with me, against an all powerfull and mighty enemy. Now, it is expected of me, that I make friends with the enemy. I'm.. I'm not I'Son anymore, not the man Niobe fell in love with, not the man she wanted to start a family with. No, my name will not again be I'Son, I am Sonny Blackbones, through and through» Maya nodded. When she took hold of his hand, she could see his life in images, feel his pain, fears and struggles. «You've had a hard life Sonny, but you've also done many good things. The pirates rely on you». «Yes, but too much, the day will come that I'm not around anymore..» Maya knew what he meant. It was a communication without words. Maya felt a strong bond with this man. She had nursed his wife, when he thought her dead, she felt his pain, that he had been robbed of so much of his son's childhood, upbringing. «I.. I hope you don't hold it against me, that you didn't learn of D'Jok sooner?» she said. Sonny shook his head. « I trust Niobe, she.. she always was a good judge of charrachter. If she chose to entrust our beloved son, she saw something in you» said Sonny silent. Everytime he thought of Niobe, instead of the pain of her loss, decreasing, it stayed constant. The pain was as bad today as back then. He had only learned to live with it.

«So, what do you want to know Sonny?» Maya's voice was filled with compassion, she had seen his pain. Most people would loose it if they had to endure this. Sonny, only seemed to grow stronger and more determined to win against all odds, the more he was left to fight. He had a strong heart, much stronger than Maya had ever seen. But through it all, Sonny had maintained his humanity, he had not changed into someone ruled by hate and desire for vengance. Sonny had found balance, he had good allies, friends that fought with him. Maya didn't have to ask concerning D'Jok. She knew, Sonny would not take D'Jok from his life as he knew it. D'Jok would stay with her, untill a time would come, that he would chose to join his father.

«Sonny?», Sonny looked up at the sound of Maya's voice. «yes?», «Will you keep D'Jok from Joining the pirates?». Sonny nodded. «Becoming one of us.. I wish something better for my son, what he has here.. his friends, his life as he knows it, for now, it is exactly what he needs. All I wish, is to take part in his life from now, get to know my son, and be the best father I can for him». Maya understood. «You already are Sonny Blackbones, I can see hope in the future of you and D'Jok, and it's a sign I look positive upon. The future will be as good as you make it Sonny, not better, and not less». Sonny nodded it. The conversation had lasted long. «come» he said and helped Maya to her feets. «Let's join the others, we got reason to celebrate, double» he smiled.

The fostermother and the father of D'Jok, two persons both taking pride in the young man, the galactik football star, that had struggled so hard, that had been under immense pressure under the final, that had stood up to the forces of evil, and played his heart out for his team, with his own father's very life on the line, walked down to join the party. D'Jok saw them coming. He walked over to them. «Maya, Dad, I can never express how much you mean to me, your support gives me courage to move on, and keep fighting. I – I love the both of you» he said. Both Sonny and Maya hugged him back with a huge smile on their faces. Sonny looked out at the Akillian sky. It was time, old wounds needed healing. Now, he began his second chance, with his son.

_More fun is to follow, Remember, there is a four year timespan between season 1 and 2, so D'Jok and Sonny will have more time to meet. Not many of them will take place on Akillian, but on Genesis and Shiloh. The reason is Sonny's past on Akillian, wich D'Jok will get a closer look into in the following chapters, the immunity will be of help. Ok, enough of the apetizers of what's to come. I'm quite happy with this chapter, what do you think of it?_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37, undecicive

Sonny had struggles, coming to terms with the recent changes. He would have to take on Technoid in a new way from now.

He had expected alarms to go off, but so far, none. What did this immunity mean to them? Would they be able to live regular lives? And would the pirates, after being prisoners for so long, cope with it? So many questions, and so little answers. Sonny knew he sought answers to the past. A time he could not have again. Would it have been different if he had chosen a different path? He enjoyed the freedom their immunity gave them. Duke Maddox own way of saying thank you for doing the dirty work I didn't and saving the world from war. They were free men now, they could go looking for jobs. Sonny felt torn. Most of the pirates did not have higher education, they were men that had run away from Technoid, for various reasons. Some had left family and friends behind, young Artie, his youngest teammember was one of them. Sonny didn't know much about Artie's past, they had found him in the Akillian forrest, alone and scared. Sonny had tried to find his parents, but it soon became evident that the boy's family was either dead or imprisoned. The extend of Sonny's contact network was unknown to most. Only Corso knew of it. Some of them were paid money for the information, others required rescueservices for family and friends. Sonny would do what it took to gather the necessary information. Then, he would sit down with his team and plan how to execute the rescue. If only the plan of being a parent to a teen had been that simple.

Sonny gave up trying to sleep. There was just too many thoughts spinning around in his head. Aarch had rigged guestrooms for them at the Aarch academy. Bennet, Artie and Corso still seemed to be in deep sleep. Sonny gave up. He rose from the bed in the dorm, got dressed, and silently snuck out of the room. As he arrived in the common room, it was evident, he wasn't the only one not sleeping tonight. D'Jok was sitting in his pajamapants, on the sofa, watching a movie about the flux wars. Sonny moved closer, and put his hand on his shoulder.

«Aah.. Dad?» D'Jok struggled to calm his heartbeats.

«Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you» said Sonny, as he sat down next to his son.

« You might want to work on your arrival then» commented D'Jok, and turned of the tv, as he turned to his father, and hugged him. «What are you doing up this late?» he asked.

«Couldn't sleep, you know, I haven't spent this much time on Akillian in a long time, not since..» Sonny stopped, as if the memories hurt too bad to be spoken of.

«Not since mom died?» asked D'Jok, silently.

«Yes, you took the words from my mouth» said Sonny.

« I feel so torn when it comes to that» said D'Jok. His comment made Sonny look at him.

«Why is that D'Jok?» he asked mildly.

«You know, it's probobly stupid to think that, but I never knew mom. It was Maya that raised me. Do you think of me as being disloyal for saying so?» D'Jok asked and turned to face his father.

«No D'Jok. Infact, I understand very well why you feel that way. And you're entitled to. It's true, you never really knew your mother, so, in that regards, Maya is your mother. As much as I wish you knew her, I can't turn back time, and give you that D'Jok. Believe me, it causes me great pain too. Pain, because she is not here to get to know you, pain, because of my own role in what happened, you could say I am to blame for her death».

«What? Come on Dad, that is ridiculous. How was you to know what would happen?» asked D'Jok.

«What I should not have done, was to create the Metaflux».

D'Jok logged on to his fathers trail of thoughts. He knew his father had blamed himself in full for the disaster for many years.

«Dad, from how I understand it, the metaflux was a huge success in many ways. What was the wrong thing, was that one insane man, wanted to abuse it..»

Sonny nodded. «Mhm, Bleylock. And this is where I should have been more cautious D'Jok».

«What? But how could you know what he planned Dad?».

Sonny had thought it through for days, what to say if D'Jok asked questions of his past with the general. Sonny made an on the spot decission, to be honest. More honest than ever before. Sonny decided to tell D'Jok the full truth.

«D'Jok, I hope you won't hold it against me afterwards, it would hurt me immensely if you did. But I'll be truthfull on the subject. I must ask of you, not to ever share this with anyone, it could pose a great danger to me personally, and also, to yourself. Know that I would never put you in danger on purpose D'Jok, I am only human». As he said that, Sonny put his hands to his son's shoulders, and pulled him close. D'Jok placed his hands round his fathers neck. «I know dad, I am truly happy I found you» he whispered. « Me too D'Jok» whispered Sonny.

Then, he freed himself from D'Jok's grip, and started telling D'Jok of his knowledge of the allegedly diseased General...

D'Jok had thought of that conversation, time and time over in the months that had passed. It had been hard for Sonny to tell. D'Jok, who had come face to face with General Bleylock, personally, now realised where the hatred he had seen in the green yellow orbs that made General Bleylock's eyes, came from. General Bleylock had hated his mother, hated her with an intensity that really was fearful. He had blamed his mother, a kind, and loving humanbeing, whom he barely knew, for the loss of his love. It had felt surreal to D'Jok, hearing Sonny telling him the facts of life on that. Sonny had made his voice more mechanical as he spoke of that part. How Bleylock had lured him away from his home, and family, to fullfill his education elsewhere, through the schollarship programs of Technoid. Sonny told him of the bond he had developed with Bleylock, and how Bleylock took advantage of that. D'Jok could imagine that most people would have given up, trying to pierce that shield of his. Sonny, had gradually come closer and closer, by carefully breaking down his walls, pulling the general from his confinement, and into the world of the living. The general had learned to like football. Maybe not at the same levels as Sonny, who, like all the pirates, loved football. Sonny had admitted to D'Jok, that even during rescuemissions, the pirates would still follow the matches. If they couldn't wiew it, they would use the radio. But, the pirates were in a special state when it came to the football. They had organized their own team, the shiloh pirates, for the sole reason of their love for the game. The same team that D'Jok and the snowkids had defeated. It had been nice to meet these players without their masks. D'Jok remembered how it had felt to meet Stevens, a young man in his early twenties, at the party. Sonny had introduced him. «D'Jok, I'd like you to meet someone that you have faced before. This is my team's deadly striker, Stevens». Stevens had shook his hand, and deliberately held it in a firm grip. «It's nice to meet you D'Jok. We might be enemies on the pitch, but on this occassion, I'd say, I love being friends with you». «The same» stoddered D'Jok. He had been introduced to all the pirates players. They too were a young team. But without a flux. D'Jok had asked Sonny about that. «Even Shiloh has a natual flux D'Jok, but we don't use it, for various reasons». D'Jok was confused. «Why not Dad? Wouldn't that give you an advantage?». Sonny looked at him with a smile. «Yes, it would, but it would also give an even greater advantage, to our enemy». «How come?» asked D'Jok, his confusion was growing by the minute. Sonny looked at him, with a smile. «D'Jok, you know as well as I do, that the flux society can trace the use of flux, all over the galaxy. What do you think would happen, if we really need to lay low, and undetected, if we didn't regulate the use of that flux?» he asked. D'Jok seemed to get the idea.

«You mean, they would use the flux to track you down? To capture you?».

«Yes D'Jok, in a case where Technoid could prove us guilty of anything major, they would have the right to access those exact coordinates we were in..»

«But Dad, why don't you spread the team on different ships in your fleet? That would raise confusion».

«That's true D'Jok, but then we got the next set of problems that would follow. It would involve more ships from the fleet whenever a match would be played, and thereby pose a serious risk to the lives and freedom of more men. One ship is sufficient, and that's why our team is a member of the staff onboard my ship» Sonny stated with a smile.

Micro- Ice walked up to them at this point.

«Sir? Ehr, Mr Blackbones?»

Both D'Jok and Sonny turned to Micro- Ice. «What's up Micro – Ice?» asked D'Jok surprised.

«I hope I don't sound rude or anything, but there is one thing I've been wondering about the pirates team for a long time, I asked Artie, and he told me to ask you» he said and looked at Sonny.

«What is it you want to ask Micro- Ice?» said Sonny in a friendly tone. After all, he owed his life to this kid, and the kid obviously had stuggled asking him.

«Well, all teams has a coach, and mostly, they're found in a booth nearby at the games. Artie told me, that the coaches box in any pirates match is always empty, and I was wondering why?»

Sonny smiled at Micro- Ice.

«That, Micro- Ice, is a very good question. There is a reason for that, and it has to do with security. The team's coach is Corso, and, like myself, he's a wanted man too. I know, you probobly find it strange that he doesn't have a wanted poster, but the way Technoid is constantly looking to get me, it's not necesary. They know,that if they manage to capture me, they will also get Corso, unless we plan for one of us to get captured».

«You plan for things like that Dad?» asked D'Jok.

«Sometimes D'Jok, it all depends» replied Sonny.

He told them of the standard pirates way to handle situations with Technoid. It was evident to all that listened, that the human brain would always conquer the mind of a droid. But D'Jok had one more question. Now, Clamp had also joined them. «Dad, why do they chase you really? What is it that makes you so valuable to them?» he asked.

Sonny was about to give a response, when Clamp intervined. «D'Jok, the reason they are looking for him, has nothing to do with the looting. Remember Sonny once worked for them, along with me, many years ago?».

D'Jok nodded. «But that still doesn't explain why they are offering two million standard credits for his capture? Looting isn't all that bad is it?» he asked.

Corso placed a hand to D'Jok's shoulder. «Kid, they will never stop hunting Sonny, even now, when we're at peace with them, they are looking for him. Duke Maddox made a call to the onboard unsecured line last night, to talk to Sonny. It's standard protocoll that Sonny would not be alone in that call, it's a safety mechanism for us. Duke Maddox wants Sonny to come back to Technoid, to work for him again».

«WHAT?» D'Jok yelled.

«Calm down D'Jok, it won't happen. For many reasons. But mainly, because many things need to change within the company, before I would concider the offer» assured Sonny his son.

«But, Technoid would definately try to get Sonny back anyway. He posesses knowledge that makes him extremely valuable to them. And one could say they are sort of protecting their investments».

«Investments?».

«Didn't your father tell you?».

«Told me what?» D'Jok's confusion reached a new high. Corso decided, after a silent nodd from Sonny, to tell the kid of his father.

«D'Jok, Technoid paid for Sonny's education, and they trained him as a scientist».

Sonny nodded. « Or, more so, Bleylock was in charge of my training» he said with a hardened voice. For a little while, Sonny was lost in memories, memories of a past time, of good things, that somehow turned sour. He brushed them off. Then, they headed over to the table to eat...

It was months ago now, since D'Jok had seen his father. But Sonny made sure to call from the Black Manta's secure line, often. But as much as he enjoyed the conversations with his father, he missed seeing him. Then, Mei invited him to come with her to Genesis for a commercial shoot, she didn't want to bring her mother along, and D'Jok being her boyfriend, she found it natural for them to spend some time together. D'Jok agreed to go, it would be nice to get away from the eternal Akillian snow every now and then. After hearing how it came to be like that, D'Jok knew that Sonny had expected to be blamed, even hated, for that. So, never happened. The snowkids thought that he had done all he could to prevent his invention from falling into the wrong hands, causing a new war. They secretly adored the pirates. Since no one knew, they felt it was majorly cool to be friends with the pirates, and especially, the most wanted man of the galaxy, D'Jok's father, Sonny Blackbones. D'Jok had made contact, through the open line to his fathers ship, and told him of the plans of going to Genesis with Mei. Sonny had been all smiles when he heard of that.

«We'll be on Genesis too D'Jok, setting up our own little operation there, I'll get together with you and Mei, and have some fun in between her shoots» he suggested.

«That depends if she's put in any breaks» commented D'Jok, and told his father of her plan.

Sonny listened carefully. «It's not a good thing she's doing there D'Jok, I understand her need to make a career, but I would be concerned about the consequenses to her health too» he expressed to his son.

«Well, I don't see myself sitting there, day after day, watching her shoots, it's boring» stated D'Jok.

Sonny laughed at his son's obvious frustration. «There will be sometimes, where you don't have a choise in that matter D'Jok, not if you really care about her. But, I'll make sure to save you from some of the boredom. Here».

Sonny asked D'Jok to write down a number. D'Jok looked at it.

« This is a temporary number on wich you can reach me directly D'Jok, it will be disposed of later, but for now, you can use it, if you need to talk to me, ok?».

D'Jok felt his throat clogg up, and tears was visible in his eyes. «Thanks Dad, this means a lot to me».

Sonny could see his son's struggle through the screen. He had never thought he would ever feel like this, but Sonny felt a new kind of feeling from within. As a pirate, he would do good things for people, not asking anything in return, but this time, with his own son, it became important to him, to have a response, to make a connection, have a growing bond to his son, and start his life on a new chapter. Sonny cleared his throat.

«I'll see you soon, on Genesis D'Jok. Have a safe journey, both of you, we'll meet you at the astroport there».

He ended the call. Corso, who had been watching him during the call, walked up to him. «Are you ok Sonny?» he asked with his hand to Corso's shoulder. Sonny rose and nodded. «I'm fine Corso» he stated.

«Things really have changed for you my friend, ever since you found him..» said Corso quietly..

«Yes, but this change is of the good Corso. It's a chance to make up for lost time..»

«Sonny, you know you can't have the time you lost with your son back, right?» asked Corso.

«I know Corso, but I got a future with him now».

«Do you plan to make him a pirate?» Corso had a feeling as to the answer, but he chose to ask.

Sonny looked to think it through for a few seconds.

«You remember what I told Micro- Ice, when he wished to join us Corso?».

«Yes, but this is a little different. Micro-Ice did save your life Sonny, without his help, Technoid would have captured you that day, and who knows what they would have done to you?» Corso didn't like the thought, but he felt he had to voice it.

«Different in some ways, but still, simmilar in others» said Sonny, and continued to explain. «I tolf Micro-Ice that he would not become one of us, as long as he had better things to do with his life. And that goes for D'Jok as well. There are very few exceptions to that rule. I won't let any of the snowkids join us, unless it's a threat to their very lives, to remain where they are. And it's not a permanent solution, only untill we can come up with a way to protect them where they are».

«And how do you intend to help D'Jok that way Sonny? Him being your son, surely calls for some protective measures doesn't it? And who is to tell, if your instincts are right, how long this immunity will last?» asked Corso.

Sonny rubbed his chin. Corso was pointing to something vital. All of a sudden, Sonny smiled.

«As much as I'd like to spend a lot more time with D'Jok, I'm not forgetting who I am and my responsibillities. I do have a plan as to how to protect D'Jok, but it needs be done without his knowledge. Also, it is a safetyvalve for me, to make sure he's ok, without sounding overprotective».

Corso had to laugh. Clearly, Sonny took on his new role as a father, with the same intensity as everything else. Corso wanted only the best for his friend. At the same time, his new role, posed more work for Sonny.

«Whatever the outcome Sonny, you'll make a great father to your son, I could see how much he appreciates you. Just make sure to be there for him, as much as possible» he said.

«Thanks Corso» smiled Sonny.

Then, he bid his confidante and closest teammember, sit down. Sonny had a pan to protect D'Jok, and he needed Corso's help to execute it.

_A short chapter, but it shows progression for both father and son. The next chapter takes place in genesis, when D'Jok meets Sonny again, and a new talk of the past is to take place. Maybe you think Sonny is telling his son too much? Not really, he holds his son to a stricht code of silence. And for D'Jok to truly understand who his father is, and where he's coming from, it is necessary. Mei will also be brought more into things now, as she will be forced to stay friends with Corso. How things will develop, just keep reading, and please rewiew._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Back to Genesis

D'Jok and Mei looked out the window of the commercial shuttle they had boarded from Akillian. The genesis star spun beautifully around in the dark night. Mei sighed.

«It's beautiful, isn't it D'Jok?» she asked the redhead next to her.

He nodded in response.

«D'Jok,is that all you have to say?» Mei looked crossed at him, hands to her hips.

«I'm sorry Mei. My thoughts was drifiting off elsewhere» he replied.

«You're thinking of Sonny, your Dad, right?» she asked.

D'Jok leaned back into his seat.

«It's been a lot of changes Mei. I grew up without knowing any of my parents. Maya only knew that my mom was dead, and just assumed the same went for Dad».

«But, she's clearvoyant right? How come she couldn't see him?» asked Mei.

«I don't know Mei, I sometimes get the feeling she wouldn't read my past and future had something to do with the fact that she must have seen things, things that didn't benefit her, and took it from there, by delibeartely keeping it from me».

«You don't know that D'Jok, have you talked to her about it?» Mei was not backing down.

«I've tried to» he admitted, head down.

«And?» Mei was expecting an answer.

«She is backing away from the subject all the time, it's getting me really frustrated sometimes» D'Jok admitted.

«Well, you know my mom D'Jok, it's pretty much the same with her, but that is the cards we were dealth in life, we didn't get to chose our parents you know» smiled Mei and pushed him.

«Hey, cut that out» D'Jok was annoyed.

«Get ready to leave the ship» teased Mei and took out her holophone. «I'll call a cab and..».

D'Jok stopped her. «Don't worry about it, it's already been taken care off. Dad said to meet us at the astroport, surely, they got a car ready..».

«wow, Sonny Blackbones is meeting us at the astroport? What a welcome!»

Mei was amazed. Come to think of it, all the snowkids were amazed at Sonny. He had taken charge, and saved all of their lives with his intervention back on genesis, and now, he and his girlfriend were about to meet him again. D'Jok smiled at the thought...

At a cafe at the astroport, Corso had just picked up two cups of coffe, and walked over to the darker part of the cafe, where Sonny was waiting for him. Sonny, inspite the recent months freedom and immunity, still didn't feel comfortable walking around as a free man, without his hood. It had taken hours of persuation on corso's side to make him leave his googles back at the ship. But where the hood was concerned, Sonny held his ground.

«What time is the shuttle from Akillian destined to arrive at Genesis Sonny?» Corso asked as he put one of the styrophone cups in front of his leader and friend. Sonny grabbed it and drank. Then, he checked his transmitter.

« We'll leave in a few minutes» he said. Out of old habit, he pulled the hood closer around his face.

«Sonny, please, for me, stop hiding all the time. Nothing's gonna happen».

Sonny smiled. «I know Corso, but old habits die hard».

Corso could only nodd in response. «That is true, I'm having trouble not running for my bare life every time I spot one of those tin cans» he said.

Sonny could only nodd it, he too felt that way about it. Being a pirate was one thing, at least you knew when to run, and from what then, being a reformed pirate..he had not expected it to be so difficult. Nothing was quite the same as they were used to. Pirates would operate in the shaddows, hidden and be constantly on alert. Now, it wasn't called for. Sonny had noticed that even his own nightterrors of Bleylock had seemed to go away. He slept better at night, and had not used the pirates sleeping device for sometime. It had been placed in a dusty box, along with other inventions he had once used as a pirate, no one knew if he would ever need it again. Sonny had gradually started to relax a little more. He himself didn't notice any difference, but Corso did, and he commented on it.

«Sonny, there it is!» Corso pointed to the sleek shuttle that silently was gliding into place. The two reformed pirates made their way over to the arrival area.

«So, how do you feel about seeing your son again Sonny?» said Corso with a smile.

«I look forward to it, this far away from Akillian, I might be able to enjoy the time spent with him more».

«Akillian still gives you bad vibes huh Sonny?» There was concern in Corso's voice.

Sonny didn't respond. He was once again, trapped in the memories from his own past, the death of Niobe. More spesiffically, how she had reacted when he told her of his and Clamps mistake..

*** flashback***

_he had come home from work, pale as a ghost. Bleylock's comment, could only mean one thing. I'Son was worried, he feared the consequenses of his invention, what kind of weapon would the metaflux be in the hands of someone that would abuse it? Sure, the experiment was a huge success, far better than he had ever expected. Truth be told, he had not expected to succed in this at all. But now, it dawned on him, Bleylock had not picked Labnor on random. It had been done, to get to him. To get him back under his control, somewhere he could be in control of I'Son's every little move. Why had he not seen this sooner? He had to have been in the clouds, clearly, he had not been thinking straight when he agreed to do this. Bleylock, that rotten, no good lawless scum.. he had used labnor as bait, cause he knew I'Son would not leave his mentor and friend alone with him. It was evident that, at the same time, that I'Son got close to Bleylock, and learned to read him, Bleylock had done the same. I'Son was thinking it through, had he remained calm enough to fool the general? Had he been able to buy himself enough time to dispose of this weapon, before Bleylock got suspicious? He hoped so. Nothing in Bleylock's behaviour had indicated that he suspected anything. But I'Son knew, Bleylock was a master at hiding this. He even hid his emotions towards I'Son in the presence of others, but if they were alone.. I'Son knew what Bleylock thought of when he would pass him just a little too close for comfort. Bleylock knew he made him uneasy, and he enjoyed it. I'Son opened the frontdoor to his home, wich he shared with his wife, the pregnant Niobe._

_«I'Son, is that you honey?» her voice sounded like birdssong to him. Somehow, even in his worst moments, it made him feel relaxed and smile._

_« I'm home Honey, how was your day?» he said as he walked up and kissed her._

_« Fine Honey» she smiled, but her smile froze on her face when she laid eyes on him._

_«I'Son? Is something wrong? You look pale» her voice was filled with so much love and compassion. It was more than he could stand._

_«Something is terribly wrong Niobe, I-I've done something horrible..I-I don't know how to make the problem go away, Oh god..if Bleylock finds out..» I'Son hid his face in his hands, as he sat down on the sofa in the livingroom._

_«I'Son, darling, Bleylock won't be able to hurt you again, we took precautions..»_

_«I know honey, but we both know he followed me here, who knows what he's capable of doing with a weapon of massdestruction»._

_«I'Son, darling, what are you speaking of?»_

_I'Son saw the confusion in his loving wife's eyes as she looked at him. He knew he was under the code of silence on the project, but if he didn't tell her, how was he to stand any chance to stop what seemed to become a fierce disaster?_

_«Honey, you may hate me for this, but, I'll tell you of what Labnor and I've been working on for months»._

_I'Son bid his wife sit down, and with a shaky voice, he began to tell her of the project named metaflux._

_«I-I don't know why I let them talk me into doing this. It should be impossible to create such an invention..»_

_«I'Son, darling, it sounds to me like it's a huge success. You and Labnor will be famous throughout the galaxy for this invention. Maybe, Technoid can finally have a team that matches with teams like the Xenons and The Lightnings?»_

_I'Son tried, he really did, to see things from his wife's point of wiew. But, as much as he'd like to, he knew how dangerous Bleylock was. «I'll have to contact help honey, and I'm soryy, but our lives here on Akillan, as much as I wish it wasn't so, is over. When this is done, both Labnor and I will be wanted». Then, he had gone to make those fatihfull calls... **********end flashback******************************_

«Sonny?» The question in Corso's voice woke Sonny from his dreamy state. He shook his head.

«Are you ok Sonny?» the concern in Corso's voice was touching. Sonny smiled at his friend.

«I'm fine Corso, just drifted back into memories again». Corso nodded it, he was used to Sonny having memories bother him this way. He never quite grew used to his nightmares though. As he shared a cabin with Sonny, when they would sleep on shifts, he had witnessed it firsthand. Sonny would toss and turn, throw his covers on the floor and wake up bathing in sweat. It was a horrible worst being hearing Sonny scream out as if he was captured in the moment when the sphere slipped, and caused the disaster on Akillian. Or, if he had nightmares about Bleylock. Corso understodd where he came from,on that. Now, Sonny turned his attention to looking for D'Jok and Mei. He pointed them out to Corso.

«There they are, shall we go greet them?»

The two pirates approached them from behind...

D'Jok was looking around to see if he could spot his father. No luck of course. He should have known. Not even when they had immunity, the pirates would come out in the open. Sure, it had lasted for a couple of months now, but it obviosuly took some getting used to on the pirates end. «D'Jok, can you see Sonny anywhere?» asked Mei. She was, off course, starting to grow impatient. «No, I don't Mei» said D'Jok. Didn't she realise by now that you didn't just happen to stumble upon the pirates by accident? They didn't want to be found, and took precautions to keep it that way. As he was looking around, D'Jok felt a hand to his shoulder. He should be used to this kind of signal by now, but it still made him jump.

« Relax D'Jok, it's us». D'Jok turned, and faced Corso and Sonny. Not surprisingly, Sonny wore a hood to disguise himself.

«Dad!» D'Jok hugged him. It was a scene of love and affection between father and son. As Corso watched, he felt happy for Sonny to have this. He, of all the pirates onboard, knew how badly the apparant death of his wife and child had effected him. Sure, Sonny was still grieving the loss of his wife, whom he truly loved with all his heart, but, unlike what he had thought, both Labnor, who now went under the name Clamp and his son was alive. Two out of three. Sonny was lucky, and he knew it. Mei, didn't look so happy. «Guys, I hate to interupt, but I do have a photoshoot in an hour». D'Jok looked surprised at her.

«Mei, you promised we would relax when we were here..» he complained. Mei seemed untouched by his comment.

«D'Jok, it's my career we're talking about, I got contracts to fullfill». D'Jok gave up. When Mei started like this, you could forget it. «Fine, I'll be at the hotel meanwhile». Sonny found it a fitting time to make a suggestion to his son.

«Or, we will go to the Genesis archives, like I had planned, and see if we can find some documentation on your mother. D'Jok, I know you've never seen her, and sadly, all our pictures has either been looted or in other ways lost. But in the archieves, we could get lucky and find some». D'Jok felt a thick lump in his throat as he clogged up. This was a very selfless act on Sonny's side. «Dad.. wo-would you really do that for me?» he asked. Sonny smiled at his son. D'Jok had really no idea how important it was to him to do this, together as father and son. «Yes D'Jok, I would» he replied.

D'Jok had tears in his eyes, as he hugged his father again. Sonny let him do it, holding his arms round his son, as if to signal to the world, that he would protect his son, no matter what the price. «Ehm, hello, I'm waiting». Mei really knew how to ruin the moment. The two pirates looked at eachother with a smile, saying without words that they were blessed for not being stuck with someone like Mei to boss them around. D'Jok sighed. «Dad, can we..?», Sonny knew what he meant. «We're on our way there momentarily» he said as Corso walked up to the taxiline. He asked for a taxi, all four got in.

«D'Jok, I thought you'd be with me on this shoot?» complained Mei. D'Jok looked at Corso and Sonny, in desperation to get out of it. «Mei, you know I don't like those things...». But Mei completely ignored him. Sonny knew he had to do something to save his son from this boredom. He quickly made a call to Bennet. «Bennet, our status is x00809, please do the necessary calls and arrangements to make it happen, within the hour» then, he hung up...

Aboard the Black Manta, Bennet cracked Sonny's code. He laughed out loud when he saw what Sonny requested. «Oh Dear, that girlfriend of D'Jok's must really be something, or Sonny wouldn't be this desperate to save D'Jok from her company». Artie looked at the screen, where the translated message from Sonny stood written. He too laughed.

«I'll just bet both he and Corso thank their lucky stars that it's not their problem». Bennet laughed.

«Well, she is both footballer and a modell, next thing you know, she'll ask D'Jok to modell too». Artie fell to the ground laughing. «I can imagine Corso and Sonny in the role, both would look kind of out of it». Bennet smiled.

«Well, they could model if they wanted to, but I seriously doubt Sonny would ever get that desperate». Artie giggled back to him. «Well, it seems D'Jok might have a problem then». All the pirates that heard them, joined in on the laugh..

D'Jok was far more relieved now, that Mei was on her photoshoot. They had gotten out of there fast. The feamle director had shown a certain interrest in Sonny, and when he took his hood of for a little while, she had tried to persuade him to do the shoot with Mei. It had been too much for Corso, who had the laughattack of a lifetime. Sonny declined the offer, polite but firm. As Mei stayed behind to work, Corso headed back to the ship. Sonny and D'Jok walked to the genesis library.

«Why are we here dad?» D'Jok asked. Sonny smiled when he answered his son's question.

«D'Jok, how much about the time before the iceage on akillian did Maya tell you?» he asked his son.

«Not very much, she's always focused on the changes that occured when the iceage started, I don't think she is ready to talk about it». D'Jok replied. This made Sonny scratch his chin. This was odd behaviour as he saw it, he would have told his son of this. But for now, he pushed that question away. He would deal with it at a later time. Instead, he focused on his son.

«Then, it's about time you learn about it» he said, and placed a hand to D'Jok's shoulder as they entered the library. Sonny was already armed with the numbers of the books that they needed to see. They walked up to the counter, where a male librarian sat. «How can I help you?» he said without looking up. Sonny coughed slightly, to capture his attention. The librarian looked up. As if he had seen a ghost, he pulled back. «No, it can't be..» he whispered, and pointed to Sonny. Sonny looked closer at him. Then, he smiled. «And why can't it be Aaron?» he asked and took his hood down. «You-you're dead, you died in the explotion, Technoid..». Sonny shook his head.

«Do I look dead to you?» he asked. Aaron, the librarian, shook his head. Sonny nodded with a smile.

«But what about Technoid and what they said?» he asked when he found the use of his voice again.

«Technoid is telling lies when it suits them Aaron, all that has changed, is my name and place of living» Sonny said. D'Jok looked at his father. «Dad, weren't we here to look for something?». Sonny nodded, and turned to Aaron.

«We're looking for these» he said and put a note on the counter. Aaron read it. Then, he looked at sonny.

«You know that Technoid has classified these right? An updatet version is available through the computersystem and..» Sonny cut him off. «Only originals, and on the double» Sonny demanded. Aaron carefully looked around, as if to see if anyone could hear them. Then, he led them to a booth and punched in an acess keyword on the computer. «here you go, the old original files you requested Sonny. Just make sure, not to copy anything unnecessary ok?». Sonny placed his hand to the nervous librarians shoulder. «Thanks Aaron, now, we're even» he said. Aaron nodded and left them.

«What was all that about Dad?» asked D'Jok. Sonny locked the door before he answered.

«An old debt was paid D'Jok, nothing more complicated than that».

Then Father and son started working. The files were a lot more interrresting than D'Jok had expected. Being born after the great catastrophy, they had never seen the planet at it's high. Seeing pictures of Akillian in the summersun..it seemed unreal that it could ever have been like that, yet, as well as maya, Sonny would confirm it was like that once, before he destroyed it. D'Jok knew better than to argue with Sonny on this. But as they read on, it was evident that Sonny was to get some answers that had been hidden in the past, as well as his son, and these answers would push in the direction of befriending the enemy, in order to find out more.

**I know it's not one of the better ones, but it will lay grounds for events that takes place during season 2, and a deeper insight for D'jok into getting to know his mother. Will update during the weekend if all goes well.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: A change of rules

D'Jok was speechless. He wished he had seen Akillian in it's prime. It looked like an alltogether different world when they knew the meaning of the word summer. Sonny looked at the pictures too. He was taken aback, to happy times, as a young boy, going fishing with his father, or swimming with his friends. Happy memories from a happy time. Sonny felt a sting in his heart, it could still have been that way, if only he had not caused the mess that he did. One picture cought his eye. He looked twice, yes, he had seen right. «D'Jok, look at the picture in the middle there. That stundent holding the speech in her freshman year». D'Jok looked at a beautiful woman, with a bright smile. Something struck him as familiar, as if he should know her somehow. «She is beautiful Dad». Sonny nodded with a smile.

«She really was D'Jok, I think she had pretty much every guy on campus giving her eyes, and she was not all pretty looks, she had brains too, that's why Technoid got their hooks in her». D'Jok sensed a slight change in his fathers voice whenever the word technoid was mentioned. «What happened to her Dad?». Sonny turned away. «She-She's not alive anymore D'Jok. Not because of being offered a schollarship trough technoid, not because of the education she took, but because of one man's mistake». D'Jok frowned. Something in what Sonny said sounded familiar. «Don't tell me she became a victim to Bleylock dad, please, that would be just cruel». Sonny looked at him, his hazels had a deeper shade of brown to them. «That one I can't answer neither too D'Jok. Bleylock was somehow involved in her death, but only peripheral. Someone close to her, is to blame for her unfortunate death». D'Jok looked at her photo again. The woman was smiling, a smile that could melt a stone. «Did you know her dad?» he asked. Sonny nodded.

«Yes, I did. This gorgeous angel D'Jok, was your mother. I'm the one that caused her death». Sonny clenched his fists before he had to turn away. «Dad, that was an accident. I think the only one blaming himself solely for this, is yourself Dad» said D'Jok silently. Sonny gave him a smile, before he placed his hand onto his shoulder. Words weren't needed, D'Jok could feel his fathers gratitude through the unspoken. D'Jok realised what kind of hardships it put on to Sonny to come to Akillian. The place where he lost his lifes one true love. It would have to hurt immensely. Wich made D'Jok appreciate what his father did for him, by coming to Akillian to see him, that much more. «D'Jok..» Sonny's voice was a mere whisper, as if the words caused immense pain. «If I could turn back time, and take her place instead, I would. She..she was my reason to get up in the morning, my reason to live after I escaped Bleylock». D'Jok looked at him.

«Escaped Bleylock? You mean to tell me there is more to this man than you've told me? A deeper reason for his hate towards you?». Sonny nodded.

«Such anger does not come from a minor thing D'Jok. I knew Bleylock hated me for leaving, but I did not think he would pull your mother into something she played no part in. I didn't think she did, Bleylock saw it differently».

«How do you know that dad?» D'Jok sounded scared.

«He told me, when I came to deliver the monthly progressreport on the metaflux project» he simply said. Then, he focused on the pages they had in front of them.

«I wonder what is in these files that made Technoid list them as classified» he thought out loud. D'Jok didn't say anything. He stared at a document, with the face of his mother upon it. «Dad, this file..» he asked and pointed to it. Sonny knew what he was wondering. «Open it, and read it D'Jok. You'll learn more of who she was» he said with a thick voice. For the next hours, D'Jok was lost in a different world. He read the story of his mother, seen through the eyes of the official autorities. Niobe, had been a top student. Just like Sonny, she had a long list of A's to her achievements. She had won several awards, she could have gotten a job everywhere, but that wasn't what she wanted. An interwiew that had been done with her, right before she went on her maturnityleave, had made her state that as long as she had her husband, I'Son at her side, she'd be happy anywhere. D'Jok felt his eyes tear up when he read that. «She loved you so dearly, and then, all of this took her away from you, from us» he whispered silently. Sonny couldn't speak.

D'Jok continued to read, and learned more. It was evident that he was a great mix of both his mother and father. Sonny and Niobe, had both been driven and sucessfull scientists back in the days. Sonny had worked in the biolabs, creating and developing liquids that would serve as either help, to medical use, or, a more sinister use, such as the metaflux. Niobe, had been a wellrenouned scientist in the chemical area. She had created a brand of perfume, that D'Jok knew to be high priced. «Dad, that perfume mom made..» Sonny felt a certain pride when his son would ask about his mothers personal perfume brand. «She was very proud of it D'Jok. It took her a long time to find just the right scent. Everynight, she would bring samples back home, to ask my opinion. I loved everything she made off course, I'm not very good at being impartial when it comes to her». Sonny stoped, and for a rare moment, his facial expression was a peacefull and happy one, at the thought of that memory. «She off course kept telling me to be professional about it, and the more I tried, the less sucessfull I was. The funniest thing, was when she decided to use Labnor as her guineapig, I thought he would never stop by ever again» Sonny laughed. «You mean, Clamp had to try on a female perfume?» said D'Jok, before he collapsed into laughter. Sonny laughed too. «Not just him, all my collegues. I could have taken advantage of that sitation and gotten myself some good deals out of stoping her from hunting them into it, but I decided not to. Finally, after months of experimenting, and our home smelling like perfumes, she found the one recipie that is still selling today». D'Jok looked at his father. To hear this, made him wonder about his own future. «Then, I'm not like anyone of you, am I?» he asked. Sonny sensed his son's confusion. «D'Jok, right now, your life is all about football. You're good at it, beyond good. I'm the father of the striker that was willing to give the ultimate sacrifice for his team. And that makes me proud D'Jok, more than words can express». D'Jok still looked unhappy. «But Dad, both you and mom left marks in the world, by creating something. Football.. I've created nothing».

«Now, that's not true D'Jok. Don't worry so much for the future, it will come wheter you like it or not».

«It's not what I mean, I was thinking about education» said D'Jok silently. Sonny nodded it.

« You fear not being good enough in your own eyes D'Jok?» he asked his son. D'Jok could only nodd, his parents had set an almost impossible standard for him to live up to.

«D'Jok, worry about football now, and when the time comes, i'll be there for you and help you pull through. I promise» he said. D'Jok reached out and hugged his father. «I couldn't ask for anything more Dad» he said. Sonny smiled, and sat down on a chair next to him. The next hours went by like in a dream, untill they heard a knock on the door.

«I'm sorry Sonny, but it's closing time» said Aaron. Sonny nodded it.

«What? It's that late? Mei is going to have a fit, I won't be there in time to pick her up and..» Sonny put his hand to his shoulder. «Don't worry my son, Corso will see to it that she is brought safely back to the hotel» he said. They packed up, and walked to the nearby hotel..

Mei was angry with D'Jok. What good was a boyfriend if he wasn't there to help you carry the packages she had bought? Wasn't it bad enough that she had to go shopping alone? Mei could really be selfish at times, but she couldn't help it. This was how she was brought up to believe things to be, by her mother. She was starting to get aggravated. «D'Jok, where are you?» she said, off course, she had left her transmitter at the hotel. The bags were too many for her to carry all by herself.

Then, she jumped when she felt a hand to her shoulder. Corso. «Corso, where is D'Jok and Sonny?» she demanded to know.

«D'Jok's a little busy along with Sonny. Sonny asked me to escort you safely back to the hotel, they'll meet us there». Mei didn't look happy with this solution, but she was tired, and she just sighed. «Fine, I got to get some rest anyway. It's an early morning tomorrow, with new photoshoots and..» Corso gave her a look.

«Mei, tell me something, out of share curiosity, who is it that wants you to do all these commercials? You, or your mother?». Mei looked crossed at him.

«It's my life corso, off course, I decide what I want to do, and this is it» she said, Corso shook his head.

«That is not true, and you know that as well as I do. Mei, if you keep pushing yourself like this, you will have a breakdown, sooner or later, trust me». Mei didn't like the direction the convertation was taking.

«How do you happen to know so much about these things? You're a pirate and...»

«A reformed pirate, just like all of Sonny's men, and himself. Mei..» Corso sighed heavily, and sat down on a bench.

«If there is anything a pirate knows everything about, it's breakdowns. We experience things all the time, things that would devestate a normal person, and certainly break your spirit. We all have, at one point or another, experienced a break down due to stress». Mei's blue eyes stared at Corso.

«Even Sonny blackbones?» Corso nodded.

«Not even Sonny is safe from that experience. We act as a family, when one of us experience that, the rest of us protect and shield him or her till he or she is better».

«I didn't think there were women on Shiloh, I never saw anyone when we were there».

«You didn't know where to look. And Mei, don't be so hard on D'Jok when you meet him, he's gotten a very special gift for you today, and it is really from the heart, that he wants to give that gift to you.»

Mei nodded. Corso picked up her many bags. He felt like a decorated christmastree, and he didn't like the chapperonebuisness at all, but Sonny had asked him to make sure she made it back to the hotel safely, they'd be waiting for them there.

When they arrived at the hotel, Corso felt embarrased by all the bags and packages he was carrying, he gently put them on the floor. D'Jok gave him a compassionate look, he had been through this numerous times, and knew how it was. Then Corso looked over at Sonny. Sonny turned away, but not fast enough. What the hell? was Sonny standing there laughing at him? Corso had a second look, sure enough, seeing Corso carrying all the pink shopping bags of Mei's, had been too much for Sonny. «You don't even dare tell of this onboard Sonny, I swear, if I never got into a fight with you during all the years I've known you, this would be the first». Sonny struggled to regain his composure.

«I'm sorry Corso, but that sight was hillarious» Sonny defended himself. Now, D'Jok couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed in laughter. Sonny gazed over at him, still holding his hand over his mouth to cover up his smile. Corso gave him a glare. «Some friend you are Blackbones». This comment made D'Jok and Sonny pull it together. D'Jok looked at his father. Sonny gave him an encouraging nodd to go on as he had planned. «Mei..», Mei was busy unpacking all of her bags, it was dresses, tops, pants, shoes and accessoarirs all over the bed. «I don't know what to wear» she complained. In the background, Corso rolled his eyes. «She made me carry all these pink bags through an entire shopping mall, and now she doesn't know what to wear?» Sonny struggled to detain the laughter. According to what he had read, the pink period was a bit earlier than Mei's age, so Corso's question was justified. Then, Corso had an alarm on his transmitter. He recieved the message, and looked at Sonny. «Sonny, we got to get back to the ship». Sonny frowned, something in Corso's voice sounded serious.

«What it it Corso?». «Bennet found what you requested him too look for. He wants you look at it and fast., clearly, it's important». Sonny nodded. But D'Jok wasn't ready to let them leave just yet. «Dad, Corso, wait a sec, I want you both to see Mei open the gift». Both the pirates stoped. Mei saw the little package D'Jok handed her. «What is it?» she wanted to know. «Open it, you'll be surprised». Mei slowly unwrapped the paper. Inside a small box, was a flask of perfume. D'Jok's eyes teared up as Mei held the little flask. «Mei, what you're holding in your hands, is a little part of who I am, of a past I never got to know» he said with a thick voice. «D'Jok, what do you mean?» asked Mei. Sonny could tell, that D'Jok had a lump in his throat now, he was unable to speak. «Mei, what D'Jok is trying to tell you, is that that little flask of perfume is not only the most expensive bottle of perfume he ever bought, but it's also a direct link to his mother» Sonny sighed, «It is bittersweet memories for me to think back to, I was part of her life when she came up with this special recipie, Niobe..she put her heart and soul into everything she did, wheter it be ordinary housework, or something else. It still sadens me today that she didn't get to know our son, see him grow up. This perfume is some of her heritage to the world, and womenhood. Now, would you please put some of it on?» he asked her with a smile. Mei saw no reason not to. She opened the bottle and put some of it on. Sonny carefully sniffed the scent in. They all got to see a side to Sonny that was not known. He looked relaxed, peacefull, where he stood with his eyes closed, thinking of his beloved wife. D'Jok felt the smell too, «Mom really knew what she was doing when she made this» he whispered. Mei examined the bottle. «Sonny, you obviously know alot about this perfume, so may I ask you something about it?» she asked.

«Go ahead Mei» smiled Sonny warmly.

«How come there is no name to the brand? I mean, every expensive perfume has a name right?»

Now, even D'Jok noticed the missing name. «I agree with Mei Dad, there is no name».

Sonny kept smiling, then he took the flask from Mei. «You're both wrong. This perfume has been labeled and named since day one, but the bottles are made in a way that conceals the name, that is, unless, you know how to make it show» he said. Carefully, he put his finger to a small point on the label, held it there for a few seconds, and then removed it. Now, the flask carried a name. Mei looked at it. «Akillian's secret?» she asked Sonny. He nodded. «We both lived in Akillian when things were at it's best, before the glaciation I caused». D'Jok took hold of his shoulder. «Dad, please,don't do this to yourself».

Sonny nodded. «You're right D'Jok, I can't change the past, only build a better future».

«Sonny, we got to go» said Corso. Sonny nodded. « if you're bored, let me know, we'll spend as much time as possible together D'Jok» he smiled. D'Jok hugged him, and then Sonny and Corso went back to the Black Manta...

The time showed 03.45 am, but Sonny still had not slept a wink. He had read through the report that Bennet had given raised questions. On top of that, Duke Maddox had made contact, offering him and Corso seats in the technoid box during the up coming matches in 2 years. Sonny had not been sure what to make of things, not untill he read the report Bennet had managed to trace. If this was technoid's plans, the pirates needed to keep a close eye on the Duke and technoid, what better way to do that than within their own fortress? As much as he recented the bare idea, Sonny knew that at times, one had to make decissions that would be unpopular, but necessary. After thinking it through carefully, Sonny punched in the necessary digits to establish a secure link to talk to Clamp. Even if the pirates had immunity, Sonny would not allow himself to grow careless. «Clamp, I have a favour to ask» he said when his friend and mentor replied the other end...

Early in the morning, Corso was still grumpy after his first cup of coffe. Sonny could really get on his nerves sometimes. He had to admit, he was no particular fan of Mei, but she was, after all, D'Jok's girlfriend. For Sonny to try to keep his son safe from harm, he needed to know how his son was doing, even when he could not be there himself. But, the information had to be gathered discreetely. And who else would Sonny ask to babysit this spoiled girl but his best friend? And on top of that, Sonny had accepted an invitation on his own and his behalf from technoid to sit in their box when the next matches began. Corso sighed, He wanted to argue, but he knew he'd get nowhere. After all Sonny was the boss, and whenever he did something, he did it for a reason. «I hope you know what you're doing Sonny» he whispered.

**We're about to go back to the start to season 2, so more familiar scenes is about to occur. Keep rewiewing, I want your opinions. Is it believable? Or am I way off track? Inputs are appreciated and requested.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: a new start

The bar was almost complete. It had taken the pirates some time to get this set up, so it would be safe, a safe room behind curtains had been created for Sonny's safety. Immunity or not, a pirate was always alert for danger. And the crew of The Black Manta, the leader ship of the fleet, the ship that was Sonny Blackbones home, was always prepared to flee at a moments notice. For the pirates, it had been difficult to adjust to their new lives. Bennet, who was a skilled guitarplayer, had gotten hold of a guitar by legal means, and had taken to the life as a musician on the street, Artie worked in the bar, doing dishes along with tin can. Corso was in charge of security. To Sonny, the freedom meant a chance to get back together with old friends, and the past. He had spoken to many that knew both him and Niobe. It felt good, but at the same time, hard to talk about her with others. Sonny hid his emotions, not even Corso could tell what was going on inside his head. Sonny tried, he really did, to clear his schedule to go see D'Jok on Akillian, but something always came up at the last minute that kept him from going. After months of futile attempts, Sonny knew he needed some distance from it all, from the pirates, he needed alonetime, time to think things through and clear his head. Corso was doing a few checks on the computersystem, when Sonny spoke to him. «Corso, you'll be in charge of things for a few days». The shock in Corso's eyes was evident. «Why Sonny? Is there a problem?» Sonny shook his head.

«No problem Corso, I just need some time to myself, that's all». Sonny knew Corso hated him doing that. As head of security, Corso knew full well, that when Sonny decided to take personal time, they'd be unable to reach him. Sonny always turned his transmitter off when he wanted to be all to himself.

«Then, where are you going? I need to know where to find you Sonny» said Corso, he was clearly more tensed. Sonny turned away. «You don't need to know Corso, it's a place where I am secluded, to meditate and think things through, coming to terms with things». «But, why haven't you told me any of this? ? You know I'll do anything in my power to help you Sonny?» pleaded Corso. But Sonny didn't budge. «Not this time Corso. I know you want the best for me, but this is something I got to do alone». «Does it involve D'Jok?» Sonny looked down. «No, it's personal». Corso didn't say anything else after that, when sonny pulled the personal card from his sleeve, Corso knew it was something he wanted to do alone.

«Ok Sonny, you're the boss» he sighed. Sonny sensed his friends defeat in his words. He walked up to Corso and stood next to him. «Don't worry Corso, I'll be fine» he said. And then, he left Corso in charge, as he went to pick up a backack he had made ready.

Sonny had his own secluded spot on Shiloh, inexessable to anyone that didn't know where to look. It was a good 3 hour walk from his ship. To avoid anyone finding him, Sonny left on foot. He made sure to remain unseen. But first, he stoped by the graveyeard. Even though it was mainly meant for pirates, Sonny felt a need to visit a certain grave. As he stood before the small wodden cross of three graves, he realised that he had to change things. D'Jok was alive and well, so was clamp. The only one that didn't make it out of the mess alive, was the one that it hurt more than words could express to loose. Niobe.. Sonny stood before her grave again. He had not been here for a while now, he had though visited her real gravesite in Akillian, along with D'Jok. It had been a special moment, standing there in the freezing cold, side by side with his son, to pay his respects to his spouse. In a way, Sonny felt the cold would fit how his heart had felt since he lost her. A place that once had been filled with warmth and happiness, was now a cold and desolate place. Sure, he had kept his human qualities, the things he had learned from her. But it didn't soften the loss, or the fact that he missed her, every waking hour of everyday. He had to mentally force himself to focus on what he was to do sometimes.

Other pirates would have gotten teased for a weakness like that, Sonny knew that life as a pirate was a life among sharks. It was only two choises. Eat or be eaten. Sonny had shown that side every now and then. He would let the fury take over, and chanell it, so he could overpower the more weak part of himself. Sonny often thought of the weaker part of himself as I'Son and the strong part as Sonny. Somehow, he managed to make them blend with eachother. But it was an everyday struggle not to give in to the hopelessness that the constant war with Technoid was. Sonny sat before his wife's makeshift grave. ''I found him Niobe, I found D'Jok.» he whispered. Sitting like this, feeling the wind blowing through his hair, Sonny felt like if it was Niobe's hands, caressing his hair. It was getting harder to remember her voice, it was a bit too faint for his taste already. Now, that all the pirates were reformed and immune, some of them had made thoughts of settling down and have families. Even Corso had made a few thoughts around it. Sonny remembered a conversation between them that took place a few days before...

**********Flashback**************

_Corso had been doing the dishes after he and Sonny had a late dinner, being in charge of keeping their organization afloat, was no easy task, and regular meals, you could just forget about. «So Sonny, now that we're reformed pirates with immunity and all, what about the future?» Sonny looked up, and sat his waterglass down on the table. « We all make our own choises about the future Corso, any particular reason you ask me this?» he asked, looking at his friend. Corso smiled._

_«No, just thinking it would be great to start a family and all». Sonny nodded. «Corso, if you've met someone and fallen in love, then go for it. I'm not the one that will stop you». Corso placed a hand to Sonny's shoulder. «Sonny, I know you still miss your wife, but you know, she isn't coming back. Now that you got D'Jok, it's time to move ahead Sonny. Find someone, settle down, and perhaps even remarry..», «No!, Don't even ask me that Corso. Subject closed». Then, Sonny left Corso to it and headed to his cabin.._

_ ****end flashback**************************_

Even now, Sonny could see he had been a bit hard on his friend. Corso had said nothing that deserved this kind of rude treatment on his end. «What have I become my love?, I got a second chance with our son, even Labnor is still here, the only one missing is you. I would have had no right to ask if you were still here, but would you have let me back into your life if you knew of the things I have done? Would you have been able to forgive me for that?» Sonny knew he raised questions that he already knew the answers to. It just felt good to say it out loud. It felt like it relieved the pressure in his chest. Sonny knew, he would never find someone like Niobe again. He had given her his heart, and she took it with her to her grave. Sonny knew it wouldn't even be fair to a new lady to start something with her, cause he couldn't give her his heart, he could only give her whom he was in the flesh. And what kind of woman would want a ghost like him then? Sure, he knew that there was a certain interrest in him among Shiloh's female population. He had seen it, but he avoided it, by drinking with his friends, and paying no attention to it. Some of them would not be brushed off so easily though. That's when Corso would come into play. He would almost always sit next to Sonny, ready to protect him. The closest Sonny came to physical love, was his and Corso's moments alone in the cabin. Sure, it started as a way to relax their worn out bodies, but pretty soon, they found other reasons for it. Sonny stood up. It did him no good to dream, it changed nothing. Sonny knew he had to shift his focus onto what he actually had, D'Jok. It was of the outmost importance to keep him safe. Sonny had very little practice as a parent at all, and it posed a challenge. How was he to help his son, and be there for him? Sonny didn't know, he had taken precaurions. Corso would stay in contact with Mei, on his command, to find out how D'jok was doing, then he had to take it from there. Sonny knew the snowkids weren't far from returning to Genesis for the cupfinals. His own team, the pirates, had managed to qualify yet again. It was a huge achievement, concidering the pirates were a team without flux. Well, that was what he wanted the world to know. Almost all of his players had developed the seed of Shiloh. It had been of great concern to Sonny, untill they found out how they could channel it. The seed of Shiloh would help the pirates team make an escape through vanishing into thin air, a backup team, consisting of two pirates armed with a magnitizer gun, would aid them as they emerged in the players excits. So far, this method had been tested and found functional. But Sonny knew it was only a matter of time, before they had to come up with something new. You would not grow old in this game by sticking to your old tricks.

Sonny pulled a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs, before he started rapelling into a ravine...

onboard, Corso made sure everything was ok. He then recieved a call from D'Jok. «Would it be possible to speak to Dad Corso?» the young teen asked. Corso found it strange to think that the kid was now 20 years old. But still, D'Jok was the same. Not much had changed. «I'm sorry D'Jok, but Sonny is away for a few days, I'll tell him to contact you when he gets back» offered Corso. D'Jok had very much the same facial expressions as Sonny. «Do you know where he is?» asked D'Jok.

«No, it's a personal matter, and when it is, no one asks him where he's headed. All we know, is that he is still here on Shiloh, as there is no record of him leaving». D'Jok was surprised. «You keep track of him that way?». Corso nodded. «D'Jok, Sonny's transmitter is no ordinary transmitter. It allows us to track him down, no matter where he is, and because of this, Sonny has turned it off when he left». «What? That's crazy». Corso shook his head. «Not as crazy as you would like to think D'Jok. My guess is that Sonny needed some personal time. You know, it's probobly been a bit much for you too, and then you can take those feelings that you surely have processed, and thumble it around. Then, you amplify them. And then, you got where Sonny is». D'Jok was in deep thoughts at what Corso told him. «So, Dad is basically clearing his head?». «Yes D'Jok, he's in need of that sometimes. I'll let him know you called. Don't worry about him, he's fine»...

Sonny had reached his destination. A small cottage at lake Shiloh. It was tricky to get there. Sonny had stumbled upon it years ago, on a hike, and made it his personal place to seek refuge, his safe heaven. He had a primitive way of doing things out here, to avoid detection, he had a special way to make a campfire, preventing the smoke from giving up his location. The food he would provide through hunting. Putting the animals down was done quickly and efficiently, with no unneccesary suffering to the animal. The place where he slept would be a makeshift shelter too. Sonny had often thought that his men should undergo such training in the wild themselves, it was the perfect opourtunity to think, and reflect over things. It was a simple life, but it made you connect, with something within yourself. Sonny knew that this teqnique worked for him. He sat before the campfire, and thought of the recent events. Being a father to a teen, posed challenges, Sonny knew he had already stumbled alot in relation to D'Jok, but who could blame him? He was new to this, and needed time to get used to it. Luckily, D'Jok seemed to understand, as long as he didn't know of the talks Corso would have with Mei.

Then, there was the problem with the metaflux. It was taken care off. Sonny had taken the sphere to safety and put it somewhere, it could not be used for any criminal intent, to have it destroyed. It had already come far into the decomposing process, soon, there would be nothing left to fear. Sonny had to admit that he looked forwards to that. Then, he thought of Bleylock again. He could have killed him for the trauma's he had caused D'Jok. Sonny still clenched his fists when he thougth of that. Bleylock had put him in an impossible situation, and he knew it. The downdraft of the past, was that the knowledge he had gathered on Bleylock, was the same knowledge that Bleylock possessed about him. It was dangerous. Sonny still felt as if he should have tried to rescue Bleylock, rather than let him fall to his death, even though he knew it would have been impossible. It would have been the choise of repeating the disaster on Akillian on Genesis, a manmade star, spinning around in space, and Bleylock. Sonny had let Bleylock fall, the lesser of two evils. So why was he having doubts as to wheter this was the correct thing to do?

Then, there was Technoid. Befriending them, was it really a vice move? For the time being, Sonny knew he needed to know more, in order to be prepared for a fight. As a pirate, there was certainly gonna be difficulties getting to that information. His hackers already spent concidrable numbers of hours, trying to find the information he needed. Still, they had not quite given up raids, they had to make a living somehow, and most pirates struggled to find normal dayjobs. Sonny had concidered doing parttime, but Corso had been against it. «Sonny, you're taking a too big risk. If anything goes wrong and we become wanted again, like you fear, then you are in grave danger, they would surely turn you over to Technoid then».

Sonny had to admit Corso had a point, a very good point.

Before he took off, he had asked Artie and Bennet to check all the gathered information from the library. Sonny felt like he had unvoluntarily stumbled upon something that would have an impact later on, something that would change how Technoids true goals looked like.

A rabbitt ran by, and stopped to look at him. Sonny just smiled. He wasn't hungry yet, so he would let this one go. He planned to stay out here for a few days, to clear the fuzz in his head.

And the days were peacefull. Sonny liked being all to himself from time to time. It gave him a new perspective on things. Sometimes, all you needed was alonetime, to think of problems, and the solution was all of a sudden right in front of you.

This was the case for Sonny. Something about being all to himself, with the thoughts, made him think clearer. As he made ready to get some sleep, Sonny smiled. It had been there, right infront of him the whole time, but he couldn't see it untill now. Corso wasn't gonna be the least bit happy, but he'd have to worry about that later.

If things would come crashing down at them at some point, at least they were gonna make the best of things while they had them. With those thoughts, Sonny went to a peacefull sleep...

Corso was tired of trying to get hold of Sonny. Damn, why could't he just turn that damn transmitter back on? But Corso knew, like everyone else, if Sonny wanted to be left alone, he was likely to turn it off. And till this point, he had always come back, safe and sound. No one knew where he had been, except that he had thought of things, and had solutions to problems upon his return. Corso noticed a movement in the corner of his eye. «Sonny! you're bart ck early». Corso smiled as Sonny sat down the backpack. He hugged Sonny and welcomed him back. Sonny was all smiles. «Corso, set a course for Genesis stadium. We're headed back to watch the games as they start». «And what about our champions? D'Jok and the snowkids?» the question was lingering in Corso's voice.

«It's time, to try out for real how it's like to be a father that is there for his son, and calm down Clamp a little. He is still worried about the metaflux» said Sonny.

«I thought you took care of it? Isn't the metaflux gone by now Sonny?». Sonny nodded. «It's gone, and it's time to let Clamp know that, and put him at ease. Besides, his expertise in mechanics might be of help to us».

«Huh? What's on your mind Sonny?» Corso was confused, something that did not happen very often. Sonny patted him on the shoulder. «I'll tell you, once I got all the details into place. You might not like all of my plans, but believe me, it's necessary if we're to keep the advantage we got today..» with that, the pirate chief turned to the panels infront of them, and prepared to return to Genesis...

A ship was approaching Genesis. It had been four years now, since the snowkids where last here, then, they had won the galactik foorball cup finals against all odds, now, they returned as a team, to see if they could do it again. Aarch was in deep thoughts. Had past times victory gone to their heads? Could he make them work to do it again? And where they capable of doing it again? He also worried for his nephew, Rocket. He had been chosen to play in the allstars, the best players from each team, who would face off against Technoid's team. So many things had changed. Aarch never said it out loud, but he had noticed that D'Jok had relaxed a lot more now that the wanted poster for Sonny had been removed. Even if they had only known of eachother for a short period of time, D'Jok was becoming dependent of the contact with his father. It was onesided, and it frustrated D'Jok. Aarch could understand the boy, but he also saw Sonny's needs to be carefull. The pirate chief had lived a life on the run for years, you didn't put away old habits just over night. Aarch had the pleasure of talking to Sonny every now and then. He found that he enjoyed the conversations. Sonny knew a lot about many things. Having his own team, made him put forth some ideas for Aarch to use in the training. Aarch had asked Clamp to help him construct the necessary machines to do this. If they were to win a second time, they needed to reinvent themselves. No team had ever won the galactik football cup two times in a row. Could the snowkids be the first? Aarch had worries, Ahito had also fallen ill, and Dame Simbai still didn't know what was wrong. He shook the thoughts, as they appriached Genesis. A new attempt to become the galactik football champions, was on it's way..

**headed on to familiar gounds now. Season two seen through the eyes of the pirates are up and coming. Good? Bad? Some inputs please?**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Back in the saddle

The pirates had joined in the commonroom of Black manta, to see the remaining champions, The snowkids, give their first interwiew of the season. Sonny had felt like a nap, and was watching the interwiew on the holoscreen in his cabin. D'Jok was in a tuxedo, and acted very professional. But clearly, when the subject of the allstar match was brought up, D'Jok was envious of Rocket. Sonny could understand it, but it didn't make the glare D'Jok sent his teammate anymore excusable. «Your time will come D'Jok, be patient» said Sonny to himself, as the door opened and Corso entered the room. Corso cast a quick glance over at the screen. «So, are the snowkids ready for new adventures?» he asked. Sonny nodded it. «I'll go see D'Jok and Clamp tomorrow, it's been a while since I saw neither of them» he said. Corso nodded. «So,what's the excuse? Not enough time to go around, or are you gonna be honest with yourself as to the real reason for why you've been so abscent Sonny?» Sonny looked at his friend. «What are you talking about Corso?». «Oh come on Sonny, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about» exclaimed Corso.

«I'll think of something to say» said Sonny. They went to the bar, to have drinks. The following morning, Micro- ice did an heroic effort to sneak out of the hotel, undetected. It didn't fare well. The fans spotted him pretty soon, and the young snowkid had to make a run for it. Sonny noticed when he came round a corner of the hotel. He couldn't help but smile. He'd get away safely, that kid had more going on in his head than most gave him credit for. Sonny made sure to pull his hood securely round his face. Even though there was no apparant reason for it, he was still cautious. Sonny took the elevator to the snowkids floor, and then headed to the room wich D'Jok shared with Micro- ice. The two had been best friends since childhood, and shared practically everything that could be shared. Sonny pressed the doorbutton, and without a sound, he entered D'Jok and Micro' Ice's room.

D'Jok was laying on the bed, relaxing, and half asleep, when all of a sudden a shaddow fell on him. D'Jok looked up, there was someone in the room.

«Aah» he screamed,before Sonny removed his hood. «Sonny!» D'Jok sat up, and hugged his father. It had been some time since last he saw him now, and it hurt, for no apparant reason.

«I hope I didn't scare you too much?» said Sonny, as he sat down on the bed next to D'Jok.

«You could have told me you were coming, I didn't hear you come in» complained D'Jok.

«One must be discreete D'Jok, I'm always carefull, it's an old pirate habitt» said Sonny, and looked at the photoes on the dresser, before he turned to D'Jok again.

«Ready for the cup matches son?» he asked.

«Ha ha, I was born ready» cheered D'Jok.

«Since I found you again, I've been thinking about the past, and your mother» said Sonny as he spun his bracelet around his wrist. «Before it haunted me, but now, I think i'm ready to face the future with you, as father and son» Sonny's gaze was intense when he looked at D'Jok.

«But I've barely seen you these last years» said D'Jok, he couldn't hide the dissappointment in his voice.

«I know I didn't come to Akillian very often, it's still a place of bad memories for me» Sonny said, looking into the floor. But, as if he had decided to focus on positive things, he looked at D'Jok again.

«But D'Jok, i'm really going to try to spend more time with you» Sonny placed his hands onto his son's shoulders before he spoke again. «I'll come to all your games, and if you need me, I'll never be far away, Ok?» he asked. D'Jok was surprised and happy to hear this, He hugged his father, and through tears, he responded «Nothing would please me more, Dad» Sonny stood up. A pirate never stayed long in one place, and this was no exception. «Well, i'll see you soon» he said. And as silent as he had arrived, he left his son on his room. Now Sonny headed towards the holotrainer and Clamp.

The old man was trying to connect a few wires underneath the table.

«Still lost in your machines Clamp?» asked Sonny in a mild tone.

«Sonny! You scared me, it's the holotrainer. I'm trying to improve it, you know, it's never quite perfect» said the old man.

Sonny had to laugh a little at his enthusiasm. «You'll never change, always the perfectionist» he said.

«Perfectionist? I just want it to work» said Clamp with a two friends headed towards the porch and a breath of fresh air. «I miss the old days Sonny, when we worked together, trying to change galaxy» he said in a dreamy voice.

«Don't forget we did» reminded Sonny him. «But technoid and Bleylock had other plans..».

«Bleylock..he nearly destroyed the galaxy. The metaflux was a curse from the start» stated Clamp.

« the metaflux and Bleylock are no more clamp, and we have ourselves to thank for it» said Sonny. Clamp smiled back at him. «It's true Sonny, even now I can't believe it's really over, are you and your pirates enjoying Technoid's immunity?»

«Clamp, any gift from Technoid is temporary, especially for a reformed pirate, I'm heading back to Shiloh, we must stay on our toes you and I always, you never know what can happen».

Sonny and Clamp went back inside, and Sonny helped Clamp rigg the holotrainer. «You should have had one of these for your own team Sonny». Sonny looked at the programs it was set for. «Maybe, it would need to be fitted into the ship, we spend most of our time there» he said. Clamp looked at him. «You know Sonny, I don't mean to pry, but you were a good footballer back in your schooldays. You still play?», «No, there isn't time for it». «Too bad, a man at your age needs to stay fit to outrun Technoid». Sonny raised an eyebrow, as he looked at his friend. « But, I'd be up for a challenge» he stated. Clamp smiled. « If I'm a perfectionist, then you were certainly the most competative person I know» he rallied back. Sonny laughed..

The Black Manta was gliding silently through the dark of space, headed for Shiloh. Sonny and his men had been on Genesis for a long time, and it was time to return home. Corso sat at the controls, as Sonny was looking at the paperworks. He though back on Bleylock, and his fall. 50 storeys down was a long drop, it would have killed anyone. If he could have placed the Sphere securely on to the roof, without it rolling, would he have tried to save Bleylock, inspite of all that he had done to him? Sonny knew, deep down, that he wouldn't have had the heart to cause another person's death, it was a side to his personality, some saw as weaker, a part of I'Son that had still survived in him. But when Sonny had talked to Corso about it, Corso had, in a rare moment, had an other point of wiew on things. «Sonny, it's one of the sides to you that I like the most. You're not cold on the inside, like many others with the same experience as you would be. You value life, never stop doing that, and don't go changing». Sonny remembered the scene, it had played over and over in his mind for the last 4 years. Bleylock hanging on by the tip of his fingers, and Sonny had secured his grip, by locking his arm around the pole. Then, he was torn from his trail of thoughts. «Sonny, we got an incomming, on the secure frequenzy». Sonny walked over to the screen. There was very few people that knew this frequenzy, and he had a feeling on who, he checked the id. A smile formed on his lips. Clamp. Off course, who else would be up this late at night. «Accept it Corso, he wouldn't call for no reason». Corso smiled. «So, no friendly midnight talk about the old days?». Sonny smiled. «No, we covered that when I was on Genesis, this time, it's something else». Clamp's face appeared on screen. Sonny had to smile, seeing the familiar face of his old friend and mentor. «Up late working on your machines again?» he asked his friend. But Clamp seemed nervous and uneasy. « Sonny, I can't believe it,but, I think I saw Bleylock. Sonny, Bleylock is alive».

Sonny tried his best to hide the shock this information was to him, from his old friend.

«Could it be true Sonny?It seems impossible» said Corso. Sonny had to agree with Corso on this. He needed Clamp to tell him more. He turned to the screen. «Clamp, what are you talking about?» he asked his old friend. Clamp was confident at what he had seen. «I saw him Sonny, but, I lost him in the crowd. Then I wasn't so sure, he sort of disappeared» Clamp explained. What he told them, was most worrysome to Sonny. The description fitted Bleylock to a tee. It was a proceedure Sonny knew all too well, Bleylock had tought him this personally. Sonny did not believe this could be a coincidence. « He disappeared? I see..» Sonny walked into the middle of the room, back facing Clamp, before he turned around to face his friend again. «Clamp, I've seen Bleylock many times. Mostly in my worst nightmares. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Get some rest tonight, I'll see you soon» he said.

«Thanks Sonny, see you soon» said Clamp and ended the call.

Sonny knew this spelt trouble. Shiloh would have to wait, they possibly had bigger problems to deal with. If what Clamp said was true, the galaxy was once again in danger, and it would come down to him to stop it. He turned to Corso, who was on watchduty tonight. «Corso, set a course for Genesis stadium». Corso was confused at this change of plans. «Why Sonny?» he asked his friend. Sonny was thoughtfull when he turned to his friend. «We may have a problem». Corso was quick to question this decission. «But Bleylock can't be alive Sonny. You told me yourself he fell over fifty storeys, No one could have survived a fall like that». Sonny didn't answer imidiately, he was pulled back, to the memory of when he and Bleylock was hanging on to the flagpole, how Bleylock had slipped his grip. The memory haunted Sonny, it was part of his nightmares, if Bleylock had survived that fall... there was no other way than to investigate this matter further. «Corso, head for Genesis» he ordered. «As you wish Sonny» replied Corso. He punched in a series of codes, and then The Black Manta, slowly turned around and headed back to Genesis stadium...

**Back on familiar ground. And is Clamp wrong or is Bleylock still alive? What kind of threat is this gonna make to the pirates and the snowkids? Clearly, Bleylock is looking for revenge, will Sonny stop him, before anyone gets injured? Keep reading, and you shall find out. This one was short, but, I still hope you want to rewiew it?**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Back to Genesis

The black manta slid through the night. The design of the ship made it virtually soundless, but also made it a fast ship. Corso looked at the controls. He was used to these late hours, just like Sonny, but it didn't make him like the fact that they were going back to Genesis, instead of Shiloh. «Sonny, are you really sure about this?» he asked his friend. Sonny seemed lost in thought. «We can't take the chance Corso, if Bleylock is alive, this is bad, it would put Clamp in danger, and D'Jok too» he said. Corso thought of it. «If Bleylock survived the fall, he'd be nearly crushed. The skelleton of normal body can't take that kind of impact Sonny» he said. Sonny nodded. He feared what the pirates would face. Clamp had seemed terrified . Had Bleylock deliberately scared Clamp, in order to get the both of them back? Sonny knew from experience, that Bleylock never did anything without a plan behind it. Over the years, he had grown more and more evil, but also become an expert in hiding just that. Mentally, Sonny was making plans to scover all of genesis, in search for Bleylock, to find out what he was up to. It was like he had told Clamp. They both had to stay on their toes, cause nothing was ever certain enough to trust their freedom...

The black Manta arrived at Genesis in the nighthours. It didn't matter, the astroport was always open. It felt strange for the pirates not to have to hide, they were still high strung, even four years of immunity could not change that. Sonny had spoken to Duke Maddox after that, to find any catches. He found none. For their service to protect the galaxy from Bleylock's mad plans, the pirates had been awarded immunity, and Sonny was made a friend to Duke Maddox. When Sonny had made mentionings of what this meant onboard, several pirates had though Maddox had lost it. «This would be the closest you'd get to sleeping with the enemy» had Artie apptly commented. Sonny agreed, but he also saw some good in this. If they could get closer to Duke Maddox and Technoid, it would make it easier to plot new escapepatterns in the future. All the pirates knew that Sonny did not trust their freedom to last. He had seen too much in the past. Now, the Black Manta slowly docked in genesis enormuous astroport. Sonny knew his son and Clamp were still there. Corso joined him, to the pirates own pub. The people here were all pirates, inspite of the fact that they were all seen as reformed pirates now, all the pirates kept within a locked community. They kept to themselves for protective reasons. Years of being on the run, had thought them to be carefull. Sonny didn't need to wear a hood anymore, at least for now, and he found it very refreshing. He was from time to time recognized on the streets when he and Corso were out walking, at one time, two young kids had jumped in front of them. «Bang bang» they shouted, aiming at the pirates with their wodden guns. «Ok, I surrender» laughed Sonny, and raised his hands in the air. Corso did the same with a smile. «I guess we get to meet the mighty Duke Maddox now Sonny». Sonny smiled. « Seems like Corso». Then, the older brother of the two boys arrived. «Kevin, Michael, how many times now? I've told you...», the young man stoped when he saw who the two «captives» were. «Sonny Blackbones! I'm honored», Sonny nodded with a smile, and held out his hand. «And whom might you be?» he asked. The boy could be the age of his own son, D'Jok. And by now, Sonny was starting to understand that you had to move around carefully, if you wanted to avoid offending them. «The name is Cody» said the young man. The two pirates could not avoid seeing that the teens t- shirt was embedded with the pirates logo. «Seems you're a pirate fan?» asked Corso.

«Yes, galactik football isn't about flux you know, it's about skills, wich the pirates has a lot of, but the lack of a flux, makes it difficult for them to win» said Cody. Sonny nodded. «It is refreshing to hear that. Do you play?» he asked. «No, never had the time, mom and dad wanted me to focus on education» said Cody. Corso threw Sonny a glance. Sonny had already made up his mind. He reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a small card. «If you'd like to try out for the pirates, contact this man, tell him I sent you for a tryout». Cody took the card. «Thanks a million Sonny». Sonny smiled. «Anytime Cody, the brothers of yours are still too young, but in due time, just let us know, and we'll see what we can do» he smiled. Cody thanked them and left. Corso looked at him. «Better be careful Sonny, the parents may not like this». Sonny nodded. «But still Corso, the team needs new players, and in this case, I think I know the father, so it will be solved, come on, let's get to the bar shall we?».

As the two friends reached their destination, Sonny was greeted with cheers from his men. To have Sonny walk in openly, and not hide, was new, but welcome. Sonny walked over to the counter. «Two dinners, and coffe, in the secure booth, ASAP» he asked. Will, their man at the bar just smiled. «I'll have it served right up Sonny, good to have you back» he smiled. Sonny nodded shortly, before he, Corso, Bennet and Artie gathered in the booth for a talk. Sonny had clear orders. He had no proof to back up his hunch, but he had to go with his instincts, and they told him there was something to what Clamp had said. «I will wait to speak to Clamp, but as soon as I know more, I'll send out the orders as to what to do». Bennet was sceptical. «Don't you think Clamp just had a nightmare Sonny? It seems highly unlikely that Bleylock is still alive». The others agreed. Sonny too agreed on some levels, but he couldn't take the chance. Will delievred the dinner, and soon, the pirates pushed Bleylock and other worries aside, from enjoying someone else than Tin cans food...

Sonny had gotten word from one of his men, that the snowkids were headed to Akillian. It made him a bit sad, as he had hoped to spend some time with his son. But what could the snowkids possibly want to go to Akillian this close to the start of the season for? Sonny had twisted and turned in his bed, because of lack of answers, finally, he gave up, and got out, he quickly dressed himself, and punched in his own secure code to scramble all calls. Seconds later, Clamps face surfaced. «Sonny? Having trouble sleeping?» smiled the old man. Sonny couldn't keep a small smile away. «Nothing escapes you Clamp, how are you holding up?» he asked. Clamp obviously looked worried. «I am starting to fear my own shaddow Sonny, I can't get that image of Bleylock out of my head». Sonny nodded. He knew from personal experience, what Clamp was talking about. «I got word that you're on Akillian?» he said. Clamp knew Sonny had called for a was likely it. «Yes Sonny, Ahito got sick, and he's not been doing so good, so Dame Simbai took him back to Akillian to get some rest, he needs some cheering up, so Aarch thought it would be a good idea to bring the team to cheer him up». Sonny could see that thought. He remembered the sleeping goalie of the snowkids, no one else had gone through the removal of the metaflux with such ease as him. Sleeping through it all, had been Ahito's way. «Is he feeling better?» asked Sonny. Ahito's narcolepsia had been mentioned when he was there. «He's not recovering as fast as Dame Simbai is hoping for, but he's coming with us back, we should be back in a day». «Good, I'll send you an adress to a meeting point Clamp, we need to meet» smiled Sonny. «yes Sonny, it'll be good to see you again, get some rest now will you? You look tired». Sonny nodded, and ended the call. He didn't care to undress, he had no expectations of getting any sleep as of now, he lay down on the bed, fully dressed, starring at the ceeling. «If you're out there Bleylock, I will find you. And when I do, I'll make sure to put an end to whatever you're up to this time, that's a promise». With those words, Sonny fell into a deep sleep, filled of nightmares of his nemesis...

When The snowkids landed on Genesis, the press was present with Calleigh Mystic as their frontman. Ahito's return to the team became the highlight of the day. As the snowkids faced the press, Aarch fell back to talk to Clamp. «Clamp, I'm gonna need you to reset the trainingprograms, we need to know what Ahito is capable of right away» said the snowkids coach. Clamp nodded. «I'll take care of it Aarch, I just have a few things to update» said Clamp. He turned on a switch on his transmitter. Sonny had sent him the meeting point. «Acess point, North hotel, advant» said the cryptic message. Typical pirate style. Sonny would never give the full description to where he could be found, not even to his closest friends. It was a security measure. Clamp saw no immideate need for it, but Sonny took no chances, not even with immunity. «I'll catch up with you later at the hotel Aarch, I have to go» said left Aarch and boarded a taxi that took him to the north of Genesis. He paid the driver and jumped off, a few blocks away. Then he looked for the given adress. There. Clamp entered the bar casually. The pirates had a droid to entertain them, they laughed at the stupid jokes he made. A large crowd of pirates were found listening. Clamp approached the bar. He didn't see Corso lookin out from behind a curtain. Clamp leaned over the bar. Tin can was moving back and forth, taking care of the dirty dishes and serving the pirates. «I'm looking for Sonny» said clamp silently. Tin can had obviously been programmed with somekind of alarm, tiggerd by the mention of

Sonny's name. «Sonny? You got the password?» he shot back. This cought Clamp off guard. «What? There's a password?I..eh» the old man said confused. All of a sudden, Clamp felt a hand to his shoulder. It was Corso. « He's ok, he's not a clone» said the deputy commander of the pirates. He turned to walk «Follow me Clamp» he said. Clamp followed Corso to a booth that was shielded with a curtain. Corso pulled it aside. «Come in Clamp» smiled the deputy commander of the pirates. Clamp walked in. Clearly, this was a protected room, it was just arranged with a table and a large sofa for the pirates to kick back on. Sonny leaned back in the sofa, clearly relaxed. «Clamp old buddy» he smiled, clearly happy to see his friend. On the table was a dinnerplate,baked fish with rice and a coffe. But Clamp wasn't here for the food. He was deeply troubled by the nightmare that resfused to go away. «I saw him Sonny, as clear as I see you infront of me» he stated as he pushed the dinner aside. «It was him, Bleylock is alive, you believe me Sonny?» he asked. Sonny wasn't sure how to respond to this. Clamp seemed convinced of what he had seen, could this really be just a nightmare? Sonny didn't think so.

«Clamp, there is no proof, but I believe you. If Bleylock is here, I'll find him, and I'll put an end to whatever he's up to» Sonny promised his friend. The share fear in Clamp's eyes was enough to convince him to search every corner of the gigantic stadium and leave no stone unturned. Corso looked out the curtains. Then, he turned to the two friends. «Sonny, Genesis is a gigantic city, you might as well search for one spec of dust in the entire galaxy». Sonny could see Corso's point, but it didn't make him agree not to do anything about it, it was too dangerous not to check, if Bleylock was on the loose. «Corso, remember that Bleylock is a very dangerous man, if he's alive, he has friends, and he has power. He nearly ruined my life and Clamp's, just because he desired power». Clamp looked at his friend. «What could he want now Sonny?» he asked his friend and former labpartner. Sonny's hazels pierced him with an intense glow, a glow that only talk of Bleylock would produce in the pirate. «I don't know. Revenge? Clamp, I'm going to put everyone on this,Bleylock will reveal himself, it's his nature. Even rats come out at night» said the pirate leader. They then moved on to talking of D'Jok and the snowkids. It had become late when Clamp bid farewell and went back to his hotel. Sonny saw him leave. «Well?» Corso seemed to demand an answer. «Corso, set up search patrols, I want every last corner of genesis scoverd. Use any means necessary to find information». Corso nodded. «Clamp seemed pretty convinced». Sonny agreed. «He's seen Bleylock's two sides Corso, he knows how dangerous this is. He may have had a nightmare, but just to be on the safe side, we'll check thoroughly before we discard anything». Corso nodded. «And if Bleylock is alive Sonny? Then what?». Sonny's eyes narrowed as he looked at his second in command. «If Bleylock is alive Corso, no one that ever crossed him, is safe. Bleylock is sure to have a plan, and it will effect all his enemies». Corso nodded. «Perhaps you more than anyone else Sonny, He made too many attempts to get you back, he's not gonna stop hunting you down, not untill one of you is gone, I just pray he won't be the one that claims your life» he sighed. Sonny placed an arm on Corso's shoulder. «He's changed, and he knows he can't have me back the way things used to be, we both changed. He chose a different parth than me» sighed the pirate chief silently. «You got every reason in the world to fight him Sonny. Before you found D'Jok, it was like you didn't care much wheter you were dead or alive, you took a lot of risks, some of them nearly cost your life, but never has it been as close as the last confrontation» said Corso. Sonny looked at him. «You never spoke of that day Corso, if not for you, I'd be dead by now, I owe my life to you» he said silently. Corso nodded. «I've never been so scared ever before Sonny, to tear that hole in the bubble.. I can't explain how I did that. Perhaps because I saw you loose consiousness, knowing you had no air left and were close to dying?». Sonny said nothing, just pulled his friend close, and held him to his chest. «Thanks to you, I'm still here Corso, D'Jok is not an orphan just yet. But now, we better find out on wheter Clamp had a nightmare that was very real, or if the galaxy is once again in dager»...

_a new chapter in a story whit quite some lenght to go yet. This baby has plenty of chapters yet to come guys. I have taken other stories into priority lately, but now that the english versions of gf season three is starting to surface, I am finally able to work on this one again. Thank you to all my followers, I am so happy you chose to read of Sonny's life, and how it has formed this strong chief of the pirates, and the ones around him. Many questions still remain, but some will soon be answered. I hope for a nice rewiew on this._


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Rattrap

As soon as The Black Manta returned to Genesis, Sonny called a debreifing. He told his chosen teams to work two and two, an gave his orders as to what to look for. The pirates were to look everywhere for evidence that Bleylock was still around, and possibly get a lock on his location. Sonny knew from experience that this would not be easy. A part of him refused to believe that Bleylock had survived the fall, it had been high. But, there was a minute chance that he had. Sonny was not going to take any chances, not with a criminal like bleylock. Then again, there was the chance that Clamp had been dreaming. Alltough it seemed the most likely scenario, Sonny could not let go of the possibillity that this was not the Bleylock was alive, the entire galaxy was in danger. If Clamp had seen him, that meant he was in danger. And if Clamp was in danger, then so was..D'Jok! Sonny felt a shiver run through his body at that thought. Bleylock had already shown that he was willing to jeopardize D'Jok to get back at Sonny. Well, that was NOT going to happen. Sonny dialed a number on his transmitter. «Bennet, I need you and Artie, on the double, I got a mission for the two of you»...

Artie was scovering the down town area of Genesis along with Bennet. D'Jok was at practice, so they had some time to work. Sonny's orders had been clear. He wanted them to keep an eye on D'Jok. If Bleylock was alive, D'Jok was a likely target, as he had failed to follow Bleylock's request. Sonny had not told D'Jok the full truth, that by saving him, Sonny had traded places with his son, knowing Bleylock would not let him go. How would D'Jok respond if he learned that Bleylock had intended to kill his father anyway, no matter what the outcome of the match was? That D'Jok doing his bidding, would only have led to the deaths of many, and the total destruction of the fluxes. Sonny took no chances, every little corner of Genesis was to be searched, if there was even a minute trace of Bleylock, Sonny wanted to know where he was hiding. Bennet had just used his magnetizer disk on one of the many technodroids, and Artie was hotwiring the droid to see what they could find. Having immunity certainly made it easier for the pirates to move around, it wasn't all bad, but it was hard to get used to. Any pirate would still fight his reflex to run whenever a technodroid came close. Even Sonny struggled with that. Corso har told them how suspicious Sonny would look at any droid, and make sure to keep out of arms lenght of them. Perhaps the experience in Clamps lab, when in an attempt to arrest the pirate chief, a droid had managed to grab hold of Sonny's arm, in an attempt to cuff him. The droid, however, had faced it's destruction with that. Sonny would not appear physically strong at first glance, but when he put his bearstrenght to it, the droid had been slammed into another machine and crushed. Sonny had gone to talk to clamp, and realised what Bleylock asked him to do. It had led to an on the spot decission. Sonny would not allow Clamp to follow though on his plan, and told him to come with him. That plan had failed, many plans had failed, but not at the cost of any of the todays crew. But the pirates all knew, the past did have casualties, and many had given their lives. Artie remembered hearing a saying that said that Sonny had more lives than a cat, as he always seemed to come out alive, no matter how bad things looked. «Are you getting anything Artie?» asked Bennet. Artie read the droids memory disk. «No, maybe Clamp really dreamt it, cause there is no trace of Bleylock anywhere». Bennet nodded. «But Sonny seems worried there might be cause for alarm anyway, let's continue searching Artie, if we slack of, Corso will skin us both alive». The two pirates continued a little while yet, before they returned to their main mission, protecting D'Jok...

Sonny had gone through all the reports he had from his teams. Even though it was safe, Corso had suggested Sonny staying aboard the ship. Old habits did indeed die hard among the pirates. As soon as Sonny had gone through all the reports, wich showed nothing, he checked the time. D'Jok's practice should be over now. Maybe some father son time would help clear his thoughts? Sonny smiled at the possibillity of spending some time with D'Jok outdoors. Ever since they found eachother, the time they had together, had been too little. And always in hiding. Perhaps it was time to see if the droids really stayed back when they saw a pirate? Sonny sent a message to Bennet and Artie that they were to return to look for Bleylock, Sonny would see to D'Jok, personally. Then, he left the ship...

Things had really changed within the snowkids since Rocket's suspension for using the breath outside the pitch. The snowkids needed a captain, and Aarch handed the captains armband to D'Jok. This meant that D'Jok would be playing with the all stars the following week. The change on the line up had not gone unnoticed. Sonny was wondering what had happened. Had this any connection at all to their own problem with Bleylock? Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. He needed to meet his son and find out more...

**************************************************'

The snowkids were fresh out of holotraining. D'Jok was done showering and relaxed on his bed, listening to music again. He closed his eyes, but was gently shook by the shoulder. «Micro- Ice, will you cut that out?» he said irritated. « ha ha, is that a way to greet your father D'Jok?» said a calm voice. D'Jok jumped. «Dad! What are you doing here?». Sonny smiled. «Am I interrupting something?». «No, no, but you never said anything about coming in today» the redheaded teen commented. «I cleared todays schedule, and found that some father son time would be nice» said Sonny with a grin. «That would be great Dad, what did you have in mind?». Sonny smiled. «Nothing much, but a walk in Genesis park sounds nice doesn't it?» , he didn't have to ask what D'Jok thought, his son was on his feets in no time. Fahter and son were about to leave when they ran into Mei who was just in from her shopping trip with Micro- Ice. «D'Jok, your girlfriend is a shopping nightmare» pouted Micro- Ice. Sonny looked away not to reveal the fact that he was biting his touge not to laugh. «I can't help you on that Micro- ice, I got plans with Dad». D'Jok looked at Sonny. «If you'll excuse me, I'll take D'Jok with me for the afternoon, Father son time» smiled the pirate chief sheepishly. «But off course Sonny, he's your son» said Aarch that just came from his room. «Any curvues Aarch?» asked Sonny. «By 9 p.m Sonny». Sonny nodded, and they left for the park...

Mei was sitting in a bar, reading a magazine. She wore her sunglases. A sudden shade made her look up from her magazine.

« Nice day» she heard. She looked up. Corso, Sonny's second in command, stood before her. Mei had enough, enough of sneaking around, pretending all was well, when she was spying on D'Jok for Sonny. And now, she had decided to put an end to it. « I don't like this Corso, I don't like meeting you here, I'm not comfortable giving you more information» she said to the deputy commander of the pirates. «Mei, Sonny just wants to know what you know, don't you trust him? He's D'Jok's father» Corso shot back at the rebellious teen. «But why? I don't see the point» retorted Mei stubbornly. Corso knew he had his back against the wall. «ok ok, I'll try to explain..» he sighed...

In the genesis forest, Sonny and D'Jok were out walking. Sonny soon noticed that D'Jok's mind seemed to be elsewhere than on the two of them spending time together. Now was the time to start a conversation on what he really wanted to know. «What have I missed these past days?» he asked his son with a smile. «we played a friendly with the shaddows, but it ended in a draw, otherwise, the usual things, practice, getting ready for the cup mathces..» Sonny was only paying half attention to his son. He had spotted two technoidroids coming at them, and all his natural insticts were on high gear. «I heard the snowkids have two new players?» he asked his son. «Yeah, Yuki and Mark, from Akillian». Sonny slowed his pace as they passed the droids. As always, he suspected them to attack, but they didn't. «You went back to Akillian recently didn't you? How was that?» he asked, not realising the mistake before it was too late. «How did you know that? How did you know that we went to Akillian?» D'Jok turned to face Sonny with the question. «Well, I hear things you know, it's..» Sonny tried to wiggle himself out of the problem. But D'Jok was onto him. «Sonny, are you spying on me?» he asked his father. « ha ha ha, off course not D'Jok, can't a father try to keep up with his son?» retorted the pirate chief, and placed his arm around D'Jok's neck, leading him towards a bench to sit down. D'Jok felt ashamed over his accusation. «Sorry, I'm just being paranoid I guess» he told his father. «I'll be watching you in the all star game next week» said Sonny, to bring the conversation further. Little did he know what he would learn from this comment alone. D'Jok remained silent for too long. Sonny worried he had slipped up again. «Have I said something wrong?» he asked his son. D'Jok denied that. «It's me. I'm thrilled to be playing, but it's also a bit strange. You see, Rocket was picked to play, but he's been temporarily suspended, he got upset, and disappeared. And no one's seen him for a week». Now, that was news. Sonny found Rocket's behaviour strange, from what he knew, the player in question was one of the more down to earth persons on the team. This didn't add up. Sonny just had to ask. «No one has seen Rocket since?». D'Jok sounded confused when he replied. «No, Why?» he wanted to know. Sonny placed a hand to his sons back, « well, I wonder where he is» he said in a calm voice. D'Jok seemed to be thinking. As did Sonny. This, was no coincidence. Had Clamp been right? Was this the work of his old enemy? Sonny and D'Jok walked around for yet a little while, before Sonny brought D'Jok back to the hotel. As soon as they had said goodbye, Sonny contacted Corso. «Corso, set up a meeting with Clamp, we got some new information that I need to have confirmed»...

Corso was hanging at the bar, waiting for Clamp. He ate some of the snacks the pirates had standing. The entertainment droid made all the pirates laugh. Corso turned to the door, to see Clamp come walking in the door. His mechanical eye automatically scanned Clamp. Knowing there had once been a clone of this man in excistence, made Corso veary. His number one job, was to protect Sonny, and if he was to do that, he needed to make sure every visitor was who he or she said they were. Even for people Sonny wanted to see. As the old man approached, Corso had the confirmation he searched.

« Glad you could make it Clamp» he said as he put one more bite in his mouth. Clamp just hung nonchalantly at the bar, waiting for Corso's next move. « Sonny's in the back, come with me» said the deputy commander. Clamp took a bite of the snacks, before he followed him. Everyone was too busy watching the entertainment droid, to notice Corso and Clamp walk into the hidden booth in the back. When they arrived, they found Sonny, Bennet and Artie waiting for them. Sonny looked serious where he sat. «We've got nothing Clamp, there's no sign of Bleylock. Bennet and Artie have scovered all of Genesis» said the pirate chief. «It's true, Artie and I have personally watched every astroport, the others found nothing as well» stated Bennet. «We asked around and I even tried hotwiring a few robots, no body knows anything» exclaimed Artie frustrated. Clamp seemed confused. «I really thought Bleylock was on Genesis. I really believed that the entire galaxy was in danger. You know Sonny, that he's capable of anything. But I must have dreamt that I saw him» said the old man with a halfway relieved smile, before he leaned forth and touched Sonny's arm. «Like you said,you've seen Bleylock plenty of times, in your worst nightmares». Sonny could understand that. If this was just a dream, or rather a nightmare, as he saw it, it would be nothing to worry about. But Sonny had a gutfeeling that so was not the case. Sonny turned to Clamp. «Clamp, D'Jok told me Rocket's been gone almost a week, is that true?» he asked his old friend. Clamp looked at Sonny. «Yes Sonny, I didn't think of mentioning it, the cup matches are very soon, they're talking about suspending him» said Clamp. Sonny looked at Clamp, not sure if Clamp got the full meaning of the information he had just shared. «This is big news Clamp, I think we need to find Rocket first» stated the pirate chief. Corso disagreed. «But why? We should focus on Bleylock, if he's alive» said the second in command confused. But Sonny had a different idea. These pieces were linked somehow, and Sonny was starting to put the pieces together. «We need to find Rocket. If we find him, we find out more. He may lead us closer to Bleylock». All the others looked confused at him. « What makes you think that?» asked Clamp. Sonny had only one word to offer for explanation to this. « piratesintuition» he said simply...

Mei was finishing up on a commercial, when she noticed Corso waiting for her. The pirate was as discreete as ever, but Mei still felt uncomfortable around them. Wheter Sonny was D'Jok's father or not, this spying buisness was enough. Mei had made up her mind, and this time, she would not back down. Corso nodded to her, the minute he cought her attention. Mei knew she had to talk to him. Thran walked with her out of the commercial shoot area. «Thank you for inviting me along for the commercial Mei, but I don't think I'm cut out for an actors life, it's too much work» stated the defender. «But you're a good athlete, you're used to working hard» smiled Mei to her teammate. «Yeah, but those sunlamps really burned my face, and the director is really boring, come on Mei, you know I'm right» said Thran. But Mei's attention was focused elsewhere. Corso was waiting for her at the entrance of an underground leading to where the Taxi's were parked. She knew she couldn't wiggle herself out of this. Corso looked over at her, to confirm she would follow. Well, at least he didn't walk up to her, scaring the living daylights out of her, Mei thought. «Thran, I'm going to do a bit of shopping before practice ok? I'll meet you back at the hotel» she smiled at her teammate. «Ok, see you later» said Thran, and left. Now, she was alone, and followed Corso. «Thank you for meeting me» said the second in command pirate. «I've decided not to do this anymore» she informed him. «Mei, Sonny just wants to know..» started Corso, before Mei interrupted him. «How D'Jok is doing, I know Corso. Sonny can see for himself, he just saw D'Jok yesterday» she exclaimed. «That's true, but it might not always be so easy for Sonny to meet with D'Jok as it is now. You know, Sonny has a sixth sense about these things, that's where you come in» he told the brunette. Mei knew she was getting nowhere with Corso at this time. She gave up. «I'll think about it Corso,I got to go to practice now, Bye», Mei went back up from the stairs, Corso turned to get a cab. «Taxi» he yelled...

Back at the Black Manta, Sonny was relaxing in his cabin when Corso returned. «Sonny, I think we may have to cut out Mei, she is getting progressively more difficult to deal with» sighed Corso. «What makes you say that? Did you put things forth to her, in a way that she could understand?» Sonny asked. «Yes, and she seems to think this is spying on D'Jok, and is unwilling» said Corso. «Unwilling and able are two different things Corso, unless she said we're about to stop this, we'll keep it rolling. Something big is cooking Corso, and we need to be prepared for it». Corso said nothing. He knew Sonny's intuition. It was never wrong. «So, now what?» he asked. Sonny got off from the bed. «We keep looking for Rocket, somewhere along the line, we'll know if we were wrong about Bleylock or not». Corso sighed. «Don't you think we've been chasing shaddows for long enough Sonny?» he asked. Sonny walked towards the window of his ship. «I only know this Corso, if he's out there, the galaxy hoovers in a far greater danger than ever. Bleylock seeking revenge is even more dangerous than the Bleylock you've encountered before. And if he's alive, we are all in danger. I once swore to correct the mistakes I made in the past. Stoping Bleylock is the one way to do that» said Sonny. As he looked into the darkness of space, he unwillingly looked in the direction of his old homeplanet of Akillian. It would come down to the eternal fight of good and Evil. Sonny was determined to win. He had to, or he truly would loose all he held dear...

_So, ending this chapter with one of Sonny's reflections. More is to come soon. Enjoy, and do give me a rewiew._


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: New order

It was the day of the much anticipated All star match. D'Jok had left early to meet his teammates. He didn't like the idea of playing with Sinedd again, but had no choise in the matter. All the best players from each team had been selected. All except from Technoid's team. Technoid had spent a lot of money on this match, to prove that the technodroid V 3's meant buisness. No one really believed in this. D'Jok knew Sonny and Corso wold be there on the match, but not where. It didn't matter, what was important, was that Sonny was there for him. D'Jok smiled as he entered the locker room...

In the technoid box, Duke Maddox had arrived. With him, his assistant Harris. Duke Maddox complained of the expenses the match cost him. He had clear hopes that it would be a good day for Technoid. Harris smirked and told him of how faboulous the team looked. No one gave it a second thought that the chair next to the Duke, on his left hand side, was meant for a special guest...

**********************************************'

Out in the hallway, Corso and Sonny approached the technodroids that guarded the technoid box. Corso didn't like coming to the lion's den at all, and made one final attempt to talk Sonny out of this. «Sonny, are you sure you want to do this?» he asked the pirate chief. Sonny seemed completely relaxed, it was clear that he feared nothing. «Corso, they invited us, it wouldn't be polite to pull out now, would it? Anyway, we have immunity, let's enjoy it while we can» he said to his friend and deputy commander. Corso pulled out a card from inside his jacket, and held it out for the droid to scan it. «Welcome, Sonny Blackbones and Corso, proceed to your assigned seats» said the droid and let them pass through. The two pirates moved towards the box. « you see Corso, what could go wrong?» asked Sonny. They walked up the stairs and out into the box. The reactions came from the technoid employees. One man turned and looked at the last arrivals. «Sonny Blackbones?» he said to the man next to him. «No, it's impossible» said the one next to him, and clearly showed with all of his bodylanguage what he thougt of the visitors. « Incredible, he's quite tall» said another, leading to the lady next to him also turning to have a look at the pirate chief, «Wow» she said. Corso just smiled at them. «Hello ladies and gents, don't mind us, the real show is on the pitch» he smiled. Sonny just walked calm past him and approached the Duke. «Hello Duke» he said. Most people would have been told off for such a disrespectful way to behave, but Sonny was Duke Maddox latest edition to close friends list, and would get away with things others would not. Especially, since many technoid employees thought Sonny had something the Duke wanted. Duke Maddox rose from his seat to greet his guest. «Sonny! I'm sincerely touched that you came tonight», Sonny knew the polite sherade was nothing but an act, but fine, he would play along, for now.. «I want to.. thank you again for these excellent seats» he said with an eyebrow raised. Duke Maddox sat back down. «Please, it's the least I could do, just don't cheer too loud for your son» he asked the pirate chief. Corso was having a difficult time not laughing when he noticed Sonny bent slightly forward in a small bow. «I'll try» he promised the Duke. Sonny took his seat, ready to enjoy the match, but Duke Maddox had more issuse to talk to the pirate about. Leaning towards his guest, Duke Maddox started the conversation. «My Dear Sonny, isn't life odd? Here we are, together, at the All star match, just between you and me, I always thought you were the best we ever had» he informed the pirate chief. Sonny looked suspicious at him. «Best what? Enemy?» he retorted. Duke Maddox looked at him «Associate Sonny. You could have become my right hand man, maybe even ran all of Technoid. If only you hadn't had all that trouble with Bleylock and the metaflux, and the iceage that you caused on Akillian». Sonny looked away for a second, as the memories flushed in and took over. The escape, being shot down, his wife's ship being shot down, the falling sphere, and the metaflux explotion on Akillian. Corso noticed what happened. He knew Sonny drifiting of like that, was not good. He reached out and grabbed sonny's shoulder. «Sonny!» he felt how sonny jumped in his chair, knowing he had startled him. But as quickly as Sonny realised who's hand lay on a shoulder, he was quick to calm the situation. «I'm allright Corso, let's try to enjoy the match» he suggested to his second in command...

During gameplay, it was soon evident that as usual, the technodroids were no match for real football players. The All stars were litterally walking all over the footballdroids. D'Jok got a high pass, and reacted quickly. He jumped as high as he could and sent the ball straight in the arms of the technodroids goalkeeper's arms, knowing full well, that the droid did not have the capacity to hold the ball, and it would be a goal. «Goal All stars, we're off to a smashing start» commented Noork.

In the booth, Aarch could not have been more happy with the result. «Yes, that was fantastic, D'Jok, great kick» he told the players on the pitch..

In technoid's boot, there was also celebration with the goal. Sonny forgot everything about trying to be modest when D'Jok scored the first goal. «YES! Way to go son,now that's what I call a goal» exclaimed the pirate chief, extatically, clenching his fists as a sign of happiness. «YEAH, Go get 'em kid, kick those tin cans...Aaah» a grumpy look from the duke made Corso realise that surely there was limits as to what he could say and do in the boot, Sonny would obviously, being the chief of the pirates, get away with far more than him. To try to please the Duke a little, he quickly changed his sentence «I mean, may the best team win, off course» he said. Sonny bit his lips not to laugh out loud from Corso's evident blunder. Being in the enemy land, even as invited guests, meant they had to be careful, with every little word they said and what they did. Sonny knew that it wouldn't be long untill the cupmatches started. The pirates had managed to qualify for the final 16 this time, a first time for them, and it had led to some new precautions being put in place. It irritated Corso, infact, all the recent changes did. Corso was used to the pirates being elliminated from the competition way before they ever made the final 16. This time, it had changed. And with the pirates immunity, he was free to move around in broad daylight without being spotted and arrested. Well, for however long it would last. Sonny dared not believe in a lasting solution. The feude with Technoid had lasted too long. But there was a hope for change. Sonny thought of his conversation with the Duke as he watched the game. It seemed Duke Maddox was trying to get him back to technoid. Surely, such an offer had advantages, but even more disadvantages. Sonny knew, he needed more clarification on the subject before he made up his mind. There was many changes that needed to happen. But first of all, he would focus his attention on finding the missing snowkid, Rocket. Rocket's disappearance and Bleylock's possible return were connected, Sonny just knew it. He focused on the match again..

At the snowkids hotel, Thran, Ahito, Yuki, one of the two new players the snowkids had added to the team, because of Ahito's mysterious illness, Mark and Mei sat watching the game. Micro- Ice was trying to get in with Yuki, to no avail. But it was good entertainment for the boys. Micro- Ice threw a pillow at them, but Ahito reached out and grabbed it. «Thanks Micro- Ice, just what I needed» said the goalkeeper before he fell asleep again. The two snowkids laughed out loud. «If you don't mind, I'm trying to watch D'Jok you guys» said Mei irritated...

********************************************''

On the pitch, Luur, the startplayer of the Xenons had played with the footballdroids, and scored the All stars second goal. Duke Maddox was starting to grow unhappy with the result. «Harris, I'm getting the distinct impression that this match was a mistake» he growled to his right hand. «Not really Your Exellency, if we loose, it's still good advertising» smirked Harris.

Sonny and Corso kept their cheers down this time, both had noticed Duke Maddox unhappiness. It would not be very wise to celebrate that the team they cheered for, were winning, while they were sitting in enemy land...

******************************************''

Out on the pitch, sinedd had the ball. D'Jok was signalling for him to pass it, since he had a clear shot, on the microphone, Aarch was asking sinedd to pass it to D'Jok. But it seemed evident that Sinedd still held grudges, and it affected his play on the pitch. It led to Sinedd being tackled by a technodroid, and the ball was siezed. «HEEEY!» yelled the shaddows striker. But it was too late. The technodroids were allready making ready to shoot. Kernor, the all stars goalkeeper, couldn't reach the ball. 2- 1 all stars. Sinedd was still lying on the ground. And he was not having his old coach talk to him like he was scolding a kid. «back off Aarch, you're not my coach anymore» Sinedd pouted. Aarch heard the rebellion in the teen, but his place was being the all star coach, and if Sinedd was to be on the team, he needed to play by the rules, wich included listening to the coach. «You're right sinedd, no player of mine would play so poorly, against a bunch of robots» he retalliated. D'Jok held out a hand to sinedd. He ignored it. It ticked D'Jok off. «Hey, do you want us to loose or what? We're in the same team here, we're not oponents» he said. Sinedd looked over his shoulder in time to see Warren of the lightnings walk by, he did not look too impressed. Then, Calleigh's voice cheered. «And the fist exciting half is over, 2- 1 all stars»...

********************************************'

In the technoid boot, Duke Maddox moods had cheered up. «Looks like our boys aren't so bad after all» he smiled. Sonny clenched his teeths. Sinedd had messed up, and cost the all stars a goal. He had his son on the all star team, and his own striker , Stevens. Sonny did not want the technoid team to win this, it would be close to unbareable to sit in the boot by then. Duke maddox was already celebrating. Had it been up to him...

At the snowkids hotel, Micro- Ice met up with Artie, with some football jerseys. «Hey Micro- Ice» cheered the young pirate. «Hi Artie» the two friends greeted one another. «How's it going champ?» asked Artie. «You know, since Rocket left, things are a bit different, here you go, autographed t- shirts, all yours» he said and handed the clothes to Artie, who took them. «Awsome, thanks micro-Ice, you're the best» said the pirate. «I'm glad you think so Artie, you're my fan club of one» said Micro Ice. «One day, you'll be playing with the All stars, so don't worry too much about your captain» said Artie, before his transmitter interrupted him. It was Tin can. «Artie, you said you'd help me, the place is packed, I got to do everything, and I only got six arms» the robot pouted. Artie laughed sheepishly, like only he could do. «Ah, I forgot I'm supposed to be working, I got to jet, see you soon» he said and turned to leave. Just like he had all of a sudden had a change of heart, he turned to face micro- ice. « Hey Micro- ice remember, Go snow go!» he cheered before he left. Micro icde had to smile. Did everyone read his fears like an open book these days?...

In the locker room, Sinedd was being scolded by Warren for his mistake. But the all stars was still in the lead. Warren made it clear there would be no more mess ups if everyone was to remain on the team. Sinedd knew they were aiming him with the comments. Warren demanded proof that they all deserved to be on the team. Then, they all prepared for the second half play...

In the technoid box, Harris recieved a call. He didn't bring the image of the caller up, so Sonny couldn't see who the caller was. Not that he cared. Duke Maddox right hand's personal friends didn't concern him. Duke maddox turned to his right hand. «I thought everybody would be watching the match?» he said in a grumpy tone. «My friend is not a fan» Harris explained, before turning his attention to the match again, just like the two pirates seemed to be. Duke Maddox was suspisious of his right hand man, «Strange friends» he mumbled. Then he looked at the match again...

The all stars won the game. «I guess one goal is better than none» stated the Duke disappointed. Then, he rose from his chair, and turned towards Sonny. «Good to see you Sonny..I eh.. hope to see you soon» he said to the pirate chief. «And you» replied Sonny with a smile. As soon as the Duke and his men had left the box, Sonny and Corso rose from their seats. «Now what Sonny?» Corso looked at him. Sonny rubbed his chin, before he couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. The two friends started walking. «What's so funny?»Corso demanded to know. «You. I was struggling not to laugh when you called the team tin cans» laughed Sonny. Corso had to smile. «Well,they are. And that eloquent bow of yours, I don't think I've seen you mock anyone with grace before» retorted Corso. «Touche» said Sonny. «We both got out of it, unscaved. But was it a joboffer that little talk of yours?» Corso asked. Sonny nodded. «As far as I could tell. I'll deal with it later. Right now, we got more important things to do. I want to congratulate D'Jok and Stevens on their win» smiled Sonny. «Hey, mind if I join?» smiled Corso. This made Sonny smile. «Not at all my friend. Let's go, this box is making me feel uncomfortable». The two pirates hurried to the locker room of the all stars. Little did they know what lay in store. But no matter what the problem was, Sonny would find a solution...

_Concluding chapter 44, since this is a rented machine. I will turn this back to the rental company and get my own back today, I am looking forwards to it. And the plan for the next chapter is already clear, so it won't be long till the next one is up. In the mean time, I am hoping for rewiews to the last three and this chapter. Please? With sugar on top?_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Underground

The two pirates met D'Jok and Stevens in the hallway. «Well played D'Jok» smiled Sonny. «Dad!» D'Jok hugged his father. «I didn't expect you to come to the stadium, I thought you'd watch the match on holo tv». Sonny laughed. « You see Corso, one can get forgetfull at a young age» he teased. «Huh?» D'Jok looked confused. Stevens and Corso turned slightly away while they chuckled. «D'Jok, didn't I tell you that I'd come to all your matches?» asked Sonny. «You did Dad, I just didn't figure that you'd have the time..», Sonny looked at him. «D'Jok, a pirate's word is sacred ton us. Once we've made a promise, we'll do anything to keep it. I gave you my word to two things, the first was to be present at all your matches, wich I fully intend to keep, and the second one, you remember that?» he asked his son. D'Jok looked at him. «Dad, you know how much that meant to me, how was I to forget that?» he asked. Corso and Stevens looked like questionmarks. D'Jok turned to them. «, Dad promised me, if I ever need him, he'll never be far». Sonny nodded. Corso looked at him. «Sonny, it may not always be a possibillity to keep that promise you know..» he started. «I know Corso, but I'll always be available to my son». Corso knew Sonny more than well enough to understand that he meant it. «Great job Stevens, you made the pirates look like the great team they really are» said Sonny. D'Jok nodded. «You know Stevens, for a fluxless guy you put up a great play on the pitch» . Stevens blushed behind his mask. He was, like many other pirates, not used to the freedom yet. D'Jok made ready to head back to the teammates on the all star team. «Stevens, I need to talk to you afterwards, bring Hawkins too, It's a special asignment» said Sonny. Stevens made a gesture that he understood the request made by the chief. «Also, there will be a small celebration in the bar tonight, drinks are on me» smiled Sonny.

Then, he got up, and he and Corso headed back to the bar...

Artie had returned to the pirates lair, or what they referred to as the bar with the autographed t- shirts Micro- ice had given the bar sat two former wambas players. Artie listened with just half an ear as he hung up the t- shirts. «Sure, but netherball is different, you saw Rocket play the other night, I guess you'd agree with me, he's a monster, remember the way he won against wo wam boo? And as Current champ, he'll play tonight against..» his friend stoped him. «Till a bit later, this guy is listening to us». But Artie had heard enough. What was netherball? And what was Rocket doing there? Artie knew he had to find out more, before he could inform Sonny on carried on with his work seemingly, but he was now red alert. The wambas player leaned forth to speak to his friend. «Anyway, with Rocket defending the sphere, this football match would be the match of the century, way better than an all star match with robots», the other finally spoke up. «I'd have to agree with you there Wolfen» The two were silenced after that, but Artie was not happy. This smelled like trouble to him, and anywhere there was trouble, there was technoid...

in a lab underground, Duke maddox assistant, Harris entered a room. He jumped at the sound of a slightly metallic voice. «Glad you could join us Harris, I've been waiting for seems things are going allright», harris was sweating. Bleylock was a dangerous person to deal with. «But I told Sinedd he couldn't play» he said. Bleylock walked towards the big screens. «I don't like problems,for your sake Harris, Sinedd had better not play Rocket» said Bleylock, as he watched the shaddowsstriker play tricks with the ball inside the sphere...

at the pirates lair, the stand up commedian robot entertained the guests at the bar. Tin can was doing the dishes all alone. «Where is that Artie? Pirates are so unreliable» he complained.

But Artie had his hands full. He was following the two Wambas players, Wolfen and Zoran to the sphere. Whatever the two were up to, they knew where Rocket was. Maybe he stood a chance to let that information on to Sonny and Corso if he knew where to go. Artie kept a safe distance. And pulled his cap down, to disguise himself two former wambas players were carefull as they headed down underground, carefully not to get spotted. Artie stoped just in time to avoid beingh spotted. «Hurry up Zoran» he heard the one called wolfen say. «I'm just looking around» replied Zoran. Clearly, whatever this netherball was, it was illegal. Any pirate would recognize illegal activity. Artie knew he had better call in backup on this. But who? Sonny and Corso, despite being carefull, they would be too visible in this, especially since everyone knew who Sonny was. Artie decided to wait and inform Sonny when he knew more. Artie pulled up his sleeve, and called Bennet on his transmitter. «Pick up Bennet» he mumbled..

Bennet was in a park with his most prized possession at this time, a guitar. He was singing on a tune, to raise some money for food. «A pirates life is a lonely life, without a home, without a wife, no place to rest my veary head..», a young lady placed a few coins in his hat, as a token that she liked the song. «Many thanks mom» said Bennet. Then, he noticed the beeping. So much for a day off. It was Artie. «Bennet answer» he pleaded. «Artie old boy. What's up? You know this is the emergency number», «Yeah, sorry Bennet, but I need your help. I'm on to something big, I'm at the corner of 8th and 15th level 7, hurry». Bennet smiled. «ha ha, I'll be there in a flash Artie» he ended the transmission and jumped to his feets. He started running, but changed his mind and turned to two young boys. «Hi kids, how bout a trade? You should learn guitar» he said and handed them his guitar, and took the jetboard of one of them. «And I need this» he said. «Emergency, make way» he yelled as he ran towards the mainstream road. A robot looked at him. «Cool your jets pirate» said a robot. An old lady seemed to get what Bennet planned on doing. «He's going to jump» she screamed. And how right she was. Bennet threw himself out into the mainstream, on the jetboard. «Ah, finally some action, this truce with Technoid is killing me» he said. After avoiding being hit, Bennet greeted a man in his car. «Nice ride dude» he smiled. «I'm off».

Artie was growing impatient. «What in the galaxy is taking him so..», then he felt a hand on his shoulder. «Bennet, but how?..», « I took a shortcut» commented Bennet and showed him the board. «Wohaow» said Artie impressed. Then, he grew serious again. «Here's the deal, we're following two guys, they're former wambasplayers». Bennet was confused. «What does Sonny have against the wambas?» he wanted to know. «Nothing, but I overheard them talking about Rocket, I've got a feeling they'll lead us straight to him» he said to answer Bennet's question. Bennet jumped at the sound of the missing snowkid's name. «Rocket? That is a big deal, let's get to it» he told his young friend. The two pirates moved down to find Rocket..

Wolfen and Zoran were a bit lost on their way. «Wait a minute, I'm confused, come back. It's down this way» he told Wolfen. « Are you sure about this Artie? They seem lost» said Bennet. Then a beeping sound was heard from Artie's transmitter. «Hey Artie, what's that?» asked Bennet. The two wambas had also heard it. «Wolfen, did you hear something» asked zoran. «No, i didn't hear a thing» said Wolfen. Artie covered his transmitter, to silence the sound. «Ok let's go, I don't want to be late» said Zoran. They moved on. «Nice going Artie, if they were technoid robots, we'd be toast» said Bennet irritated and hit his head. «Sorry, let's give them a little room» suggested pirates stayed on their tales, but with a safer distance. Bennet took over the lead. They followed the wambas players into where the sphere was. As Bennet and Artie watched a very changed version of Rocket, Bennet's transmitter rang. It was Sonny. «Sonny, we found Rocket»Bennet told him. If Sonny was surprised, he did an excellent job at hiding it. «Nice work. I'm sure Bleylock won't be too far behind» he told Bennet. Sonny ended the call. Corso entered the room. «Bennet and Artie found Rocket» Sonny told Corso. «that's good news, any sign of Bleylock yet?» he asked. «Not yet, he'll stay hidden for as long as he can, and when he does surface, you can bet your life that he is up to no good» said Sonny. «This is part one of the problems we needed solved, now, we need to find out more about this place»...

in the underground lab, Harris was getting increasingly nervous as he realised that sinedd was going to play Rocket in the sphere. «No sinedd, you can't, you'll have to loose» he said. Bleylock was not going to be happy with this, and Bleylock was a very dangerous man to cross...

Clamp was reading a paper, when his transmitter beeped. «Sonny?» he replied when he saw who the caller was. «What? Are you sure?» he asked as the pirate chief updated him on the situation. «I'll be right there» he promised. And then, Clamp made haste to meet his old friend in an undisclosed location...

At the pirates lair, Bennet and Artie finally could update Sonny. «It was definately rocket, it's no doubt about it» stated Bennet. «It was incredible, I've never seen him play like that, or anyone else, it was like he was posessed, he destroyed Sinedd» excalimed Artie. Sonny felt as if he had a hard stone in his stomach when he heard this. Clearly, whatever had made Rocket turn to netherball, was not good for him. «And this machine, this sphere, where did it come from?`» asked Clamp. Sonny rose and walked towards the opening, looking outside, he was clearly thinking of a solution to this. «They say it was like that when they found it» replied Bennet. Sonny turned halfway towards bennet. «you didn't see who organized it?» he asked. «It's a GF player only crowd Sonny, it makes it a bit difficult for old Artie and myself to mix in» said Bennet. «I'll put everyone on it Sonny, we'll see who's behind it» said Corso. «It smells like technoid to me,we have to get a closer look at this sphere, like I said, rocket might lead us to Bleylock» said Sonny. Clamp looked at him. «You really believe he's alive Sonny?» he asked his old friend. «I can't take the chance that he's not. Bleylock alive is not a man to dismiss lightly, as you know Clamp, he nearly killed us both, and he wanted to cause a lot more harm» Sonny said, clenching his fists. Everyone knew what the mere mentioning of Bleylock's name did to Sonny. He had barely survived their last encounter, if not for Technoid and the pirates working together, Sonny would have ended up drowned at the bottom of the genesis reservoirs. No one knew wheter Sonny was still affected by this, he was one of the best there was when it came down to hiding his thoughts. But Clamp had noticed his reaction. «Then we must tell Dame Simbai» Clamp stated. Sonny agreed. «That's fine, but it stops there. I don't want anyone else to know, not even Aarch, untill the league makes their decission, we can let Rocket play. It will buy us time to find out who's behind this. If General Bleylock is alive, this can only mean one thing, terror to the galaxy as we know it» Sonny said. Everyone in the room nodded in agreeance. If so was the case, they were in a lot more trouble than ever before. Sonny made them all sit down and plan their next move. He and Corso were going to have a look at the sphere the next day, and the members of the pirates team were called in. Sonny learned a lot more about the netherball game, but it still didn't answer his questions. When they made it to get some sleep that night, Sonny realised he would not get any normal sleep. He sat up on his bed. «Where are you hiding Bleylock? And what have you planned this time? You've changed, from bad to worse. Was it because of me? Because your one reason to stay human was taken from you? Sonny rubbed his temples. He had wondered those questions over and over. As he took out his sleeping device, Sonny remembered the last night he had spent with Bleylock...

_«I'Son, if I can't have you, noone will». Bleylock's face was twisted into an evil grimace, like he had tasted something bad. Sonny had been unable to avoid the hard leatherbelt from hitting him hard, the only way to avoid it, would have broken both his arms, a bit difficult to explain to his new love, Niobe, whom he knew he would meet in the morning. «Bleylock, it doesn't have to end like this, we can come to somekind of agreement..» he had heard himself that it didn't ring right in his ears. Bleylock was bound to take it the wrong way, no matter how he put it forth. Sonny had realised the full depth of an obsessed man's love for him that night. He knew he had hurt Bleylock. Bleylock had hoped he would stay, maybe if he had done a different choise, Niobe could have been alive today. Maybe it was his selfishness that had been the true cause of her death, not the metaflux? Sonny had felt the belt hit hard, he had felt the blood dripping from the wounds, the burning pain. It was methaphoric, for the pain Bleylock felt inside by this rejection, he took it out on Sonny, by physically hurting the one he loved, the way Sonny had hurt him by his words. Sonny had whimpered, he had stayed concious for as long as he could, pleaded with Bleylock to stop the beating, knowing full well, it would do no good. Then he had passed out..._

_He came to hours later, early in the morning. Bleylock had tended his wounds while he was out, and dressed them. Sonny dared not wake him to ask why he had done that. He found Bleylock lying next to him. He had felt in his entire body what had happened. It would never happen again. This last time had been no more than a dirty rape on Bleylocks end. Inspite of the pain, Sonny got out of bed, slowly and carefully, not to wake the general. From the sounds, Sonny knew he was in the deep stage of sleep. Sonny grabbed a pen and a paper. Then he carefully wrote down his final greeting to the man that had once been his lover, the one man that had helped him achieve his goal of becoming a respected scientist for Technoid. He placed the letter where Bleylock could not avoid seeing it. Then he had left, and somehow, managed to get back to his own appartement..._

it seemed like only yesterday sometimes. Sonny sighed. Was it because of him, the galaxy now faced their biggest threat in Bleylock? Sonny didn't know, and at some level, he had no desire to know. «Whatever you're planning Bleylock, you won't succeed. I'll be in your way, and I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, even if it means my own death» the pirate chief swore when he looked at the stars. Especially one of the brightest stars. «Niobe..if only I had your strenght..» he whispered into the night...

_two in a day? Not bad, hope you guys enjoyed this. What do you think? Too much of anything?_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: I smell a rat

In the underground lab, the technoid scientists had finished creting three flux devices. Harris had inspected the work, and wentt to report. «We're almost finished transferring the flux to the first device, General Bleylock» he said to the man in charge. «Excellent, as soon as your men has completed the transfer, put the capsule in a steel case, and take it to the will be a ship waiting» said the general. «Very good Sir» said Harris. As one of his men handed the steel case to Harris, Bleylock spoke again. «And Harris, be careful. You have no idea of the power in that case». Harris felt anxious, what had he gotten himself into? «Yes General» he said. But his hand, holding the case, shook at the bare thought of what could happen if this went wrong...

Harris had snuck into Addims office. Unseen, he uploaded a fake videofile on her computer, to show Rocket's use of his flux off the pitch. The assistant to Duke Maddox and General Bleylock smiled evil as the computer showed the file was uploaded 100%. Now, they would ensure that Rocket would stay playing in the sphere... «Come on, hurry up» he said. Harris smiled. «This should certainly seal Rocket's faith for now». He removed the disk and left the office...

Underground, Corso and Sonny were searching the sphere. There was absolutely no sign as to who ran it, or for what purpose. But there was a purpose, and it wasn't netherball. Corso looked for a hidden panel on the walls, and found nothing. «It's just like the other side, the sphere is completely sealed Sonny» he said, looking over at the pirate chief. Sonny was puzzled. «I don't get it, it's almost as if it was made to look old, but it's not been here very long» he said, trying to think. Corso walked over to him, «What do you think Sonny? Technoid?», «Who else than Technoid would build something like this? Or someone with acess to Technoid. Bleylock», the word slid out of Sonny, like he was starting to feel more content with his enemy. «Why would they build it for netherball?» Corso wondered. Sonny looked at the sphere. «it was built for a purpose, but it wasn't netherball» he stated. «We have to keep looking Corso, the answer has got to be here somewhere» Sonny said. Corso felt a silent alarm on his transmitter, he checked it, «Sonny, D'Jok's match has started» he told the pirate chief. «D'Jok! I forgot. Oh, we'll stop for now, but we'll come back» he said and the two pirstes left the sphere underground...

In the league headquaters, Addim was in a meeting with the leagues officials, to determine Rocket's faith. Harris had also showed, and pointed her attention to the fake videofile he had uploaded. When the league saw this, the suspension was sealed. It would take more time to get Rocket back to his team. It seemed everything was going Technoid and Bleylock's way this time...

Aboard the Black Manta, Artie found something strange, whilst doing the assignment Sonny had asked him to do. «Hey Bennet, come here a second, I wanna show you something» said the young pirate. «What's going on?» said Bennet as he approached his friend. «That's strange» mumbled Artie as he checked the data closer. «What is it Artie? You found something interresting on the genesis computers?» Bennet wanted to know. «I'm searching the databases of the league headquaters like Sonny asked me to do, but I found something strange on addims computer, it concerns Rocket» he told Bennet. «Rocket? What about Rocket? Is there something about him on her computer Artie?» asked Bennet. «Someone downloaded a fake videofile. It looks like something we would do, but it's not the pirates» said Artie. «Well, who did it then?» Bennet asked. «Technoid» Artie answered. «Are you sure? I'll call Sonny» said Bennet...

Sonny and Corso had found one of the big holoscreens to watch the match from. All of a sudden, Corso recieved a call from Bennet. «Bennet, what is it?» he asked. «We found something strange on Addims computer» Bennet informed him.»Are you sure? I'll let him know» said Corso, before turning to Sonny. «Sonny, there's something that might interrest you...» he informed the pirate chief of what Artie and Bennet had found. Sonny and Corso quickly returned to the ship, where Sonny read through the data Artie had found. «I'll contact Addim» he said, and prepared a scrambled call to the league headquaters...

«Addim, it seems that Rocket's use of the flux wasn't the one you saw recently» the pirate chief informed the league president. «Is this information correct?» she asked him. «I'm afraid so, the videofile on your computer is a fake» stated Sonny firmly. But Addim wasn't done with the subject just yet. «That's interresting news Sonny, but what were you doing in our computersystems?» Addim wanted to know. Sonny had an answer ready for her. «Finding things that shouldn't be there» he stated. «Yes, i suppose that's true. It is very good news for Rocket's you» she said. «Enjoy the match» smiled Sonny, before he ended the call. Addim turned her attention to the ongoing match. Aarch would be happy when he learned this...

The match was just minutes from ending. It was tied at 2-2. the snowkids were exhausted, and it was doubtful they would survive extra time. It had been a lousy first half and the snowkids had gotten their spirit back when Ahito joined the team on the pitch. A golden goal situation was about the worst that could happen. Sonny and Corso were in a crowd, watching the truly exciting match. D'Jok was in the air, getting ready to shoot. Sonny couldn't take it, the suspense was too much, even for a devoted father. « Come on D'Jok, Shoot!» he yelled, before placing his hands to his head, almost as if he was afraid to watch what happend next. The shot was blocked. But out of the blue, newcomer Mark had developed the breath, he snatched the ball from the Wambas and set it in the wambas goal. 3-2 snowkids. The snowkids had won by the nick of time.

Corso looked at Sonny and placed a hand on his shoulder. «Your son did it. They're going to the semi finals» smiled Corso. Sonny smiled too. «D'Jok really played well, I'm very proud of him, tell the others we're headning back to the ship» he informed his second in command. «Right Sonny» Corso said, and followed his leader back to the ship...

Aarch had been told by Clamp that Addim was there to see him. The snowkids had a night to celebrate their victory. Aarch came out in the hallway. Addim stood there waiting for him. «Aarch, I wanted to you to know personally, that Rocket will not be suspended. He's elligble to play effective immideately. I'm sorry the news came too late for this match» she told the snowkids coach. «That's great news Addim. On behalf of the team, thank you for all you've done» he smiled. «He was innocent Aarch, he used the flux to save Tia's life, it was the right thing to do. Infact, Sonny Blackbones helped his case» she informed him. «Sonny? Really? Thank you Addim» he said. Addim took his hand. «As for us, we can try again, perhaps» she said, before she left him. Aarch was baffled. Maybe there was more things going right now? Perhaps he could correct some of his own mistakes?...

**************************'

Aarch went back in and informed the team of the leagues decission. This caused a lot of joy to spread. Mark was told that he would still be part of the team, even though Rocket wold return. When Aarch said the next task was to find Rocket, mark was almost letting his own little secret out. He knew where Rocket was hiding, but what would this do to his position on the team, and would he still be a part of the team if he told them?...

In the lockerrrom of the snowkids, there was celebration that Rocket was no longer suspended, and was elligible to play again. But, where was he? No one seemed to know where to look for Rocket. Except one. Mark, one of the two new comers, was feeling awful. He knew. «I'm proud of all of you, you proved to me that you can play and win , that's all for today, good match everyone, get some rest before the next training session» Aarch told his team. «But coach, what if Rocket doesn't turn up?» an anxious Tia asked. To her, the entire situation was a complete nightmare. She did not know what to do anymore. «Why wouldn't he Tia?The league says he can play again and that's what he loves the most.I'm sure he's..», Aarch was cut short when Mark stood up. «I can take you to Rocket» he told the team.»What's that Mark?» Aarch wanted to know. «I know where Rocket is» replied Mark to the coach. «How long have you known?» Aarch asked. «Just a few days» replied Mark. This made the entire team rise on their feets. Mark could tell they were angry with him, for not letting them know. «Are you kidding me?» Mei asked. But D'Jok was even more upset. «You knew where Rocket was, and you didn't tell us?» he questioned his friend. «How could you?» said Yuki. Tia cut through. «Where's Rocket?» she demanded to know. «I don't know where he is right now, but I know where he'll be at midnight» Mark said and placed a hand to Tia's shoulder. D'Jok jumped him and slammed him into the wall. «What are you talking about?» he demanded to know. «D'Jok» said Mei. «Are you nuts D'Jok?let him go» asked Micro- Ice and grabbed his friend by the arm. «Let him go D'Jok» Aarch ordered. Then, when all had pulled away, Aarch turned to Mark. «We're listening» he said. «Rocket needs help, he's not the same» explained Mark. «What do you mean?» Tia wondered. «He's mixed up with a really rough crowd, playing something called netherball, here inside of genesis stadium. I'm sorry Tia, I just stumbled across Rocket a few nights ago,I can take you to him tonight if you want, but it may be hard for you to see him like this» Mark warned her. Tia only needed a split second to think it through. «I want to meet Rocket» she stated. Aarch took the word. «Tell us about him Mark, where is he playing this netherball?» Aarch wondered. Mark looked at them all. «No place you've ever been coach» he told them all. «it's an underground club, where galactik football players play against eachother, one on one, everynight at midnight, Rocket's the champion» Mark ended his account of events. «Could he get hurt playing this?» asked Aarch.»Yeah, they play real hard» stated Mark. « I saw sinedd get hurt». Aarch had heard enough. «D'Jok, I want you to take the others and follow Mark to this place, see what it's all about» said Aarch. «Ok Coach» said D'Jok. But Aarch wasn't finished with the subject just yet. «Mark, you knew a lot of people were worried about Rocket, you should have told us sooner» Aarch said. «Sorry coach» replied Mark. «I guess I was afraid to loose my position» he explained. Aarch disagreed. «Mark, you're a snowkid, no one will take that away from you» said aarch. Tia felt both excited and worried about the night. She would finally see Rocket again, but would he be the same boy she loved?...

in the pirates's lair, the comedy robot entertained the pirates present. In the back, in a hidden booth, an important meeting was on it's way. «We checked the sphere again Clamp» said Sonny with a serious expression on his face. «It's technoid all right», Clamp was surprised. «Are you sure Sonny?» he asked his friend. «Like we thought, once we scrathched the surface, it was technoid all over the place» Sonny informed his friend. «And Rocket's there?» Clamp wanted to know. «Inside the sphere, he's playing a hard sport called netherball, very rough stuff» Bennet shot in. «I still don't know why technoid would build this thing, there's nothing inside but football» said Sonny thoughtfully. «Unless the flux is invisible, I'd like to have a look at this sphere, I've never heard of invisible flux but Technoid could have developed something, it all sounds very strange to me» Clamp said. Sonny rose from the table «Corso and I are going to the shaddows pirates match tonight. We'll be sitting in the Technoid box with our ears open, Artie and Bennet can take you to the sphere after the match if you'd like, we'll meet you there, we can check for this invisible flux then» he told Clamp. «Ok sonny» responded the old man...

In deep space, near the shaddows archipellago, Bleylock's plan for the collected multiflux was getting clear. A testbomb, to see the effects, and the perfect way to frame the pirates. Sonny would surely be on the run again, if Technoid didn't get to him first. Bleylock grinned evil. It was a perfect revenge over the man that had hurt him more than anyone else. Bleylock rubbed his robotic arm. He was changed, half man, half machine, all Sonny's fault. Bleylock refused to see what sonny had done as a good thing. He was a man obsessed with revenge. Sonny had stood in his way for the last time. «You will pay dearly for your actions Sonny Blackbones, I'll begin with having your immunity cancelled, the next thing i'll take, is your son. You'll never defeat me, this time, i win» the general laughed an evil laugh...

Corso and Sonny once again neared the technoid box. Corso really felt uneasy with coming here, and complained about it to Sonny. « it gives me the creeps coming to Technoid's box Sonny, Duke and his people just want to control the galaxy». Even Sonny was a bit anxious tonight, but decided not to let it show. « We won't let them do that Corso. But we may learn something by being here tonight» he told Corso. When they reached the droids guarding the entrance, Corso pulled out his card and scanned it. «Your passcard is valid, enjoy the match» said the droid and let them pass. When Sonny sat down on his chair, next to the duke, Duke Maddox turned to him with a smile. «Sonny, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna make it» he said to the pirate chief. Sonny crossed his arms over his chest. «Duke. Do you really think I would have missed this match» he asked. Duke Maddox looked at him. «I think you're capable of almost anything» he responded...

***********************************'

in deep space, General Bleylock gave the command that would seal the pirates fate, and make his archenemy a wanted man again. «Launch» he ordered. The bomb went straight for the shaddows archipellago...

On the pitch, the shaddows were outplaying the pirates, when all of a sudden something strange happened. The shaddowsplayers mysteriosuly lost their flux. The pirates were lost for a second. Then they shook it off and started playing. The match should have been even, but to the shaddows, the loss of their flux became a huge disadvantage, and before long, the pirates took the lead. No one was happier about that than the two pirates sitting in the technoid box. Corso was extatic. «This is great Sonny, with the shaddows weak, we can win» he said. But Sonny sensed danger. Something about the picture was not right. «Bleylock, it must be you» he mumbled to himself. «But how?», Sonny's sixth sense warned him of the danger he was in. He rose from his seat and turned to Corso, «we can't go back to the sphere tonight Corso, we have to leave genesis immideatly». Corso looked surpised at his friend. He didn't understand this, why was Sonny all of a sudden on the edge? Was there trouble brewin? Corso knew, like anyother pirate that Sonny's sixth sense warned him of danger, and it seemed Sonny was having all bells go off right at the very minute. «Why Sonny?» he asked his friend. Sonny stopped to explain. « by the end of the match, we'll be wanted men, again. We must leave genesis stadium, we're too visible» he said, Corso got up and followed him. Duke maddox noticed that the two pirates were on the move. Harris turned to the two men, as sonny and Corso left the technoid box. «Don't you think it's odd Sonny's leaving just when his team is doing well?» he asked the Duke. As predicted, and according to plan, Duke Maddox thought so too. «Yes, it is a bit strange». Then he rose from his seat. «Guards, tell the robots to follow sonny», Duke Maddox then made a quick call...

****************************************'

Corso and Sonny had started runing long before they were out of the stadium. None of them said a word, they both knew Sonny's sixth sense had warned them for a reason. Now, they were struggling to get out in time. Sonny calmed a little, and made a call to Stevens, to ensure his men made a safe escape. «Stevens, this is sonny, leave the pitch immideately, we'll meet you in the astroport», then they kept moving out...

The pirates had won the match when stevens got the call from Sonny. He signaled to all of them to be invisible. Then, the pirates left the match, unseen...

in the astroport, it was announced that all shuttles to the shaddows archipellago was cancelled due to ongoing investigation.

Sonny and Corso had reached the open areas, where they could blend in with the crowd. But Sonny wasn't feeling sure this was a possibillity. He looked around. «We've got company» he said, as he noticed the approaching droids. Corso looked up, a familiar picture was up on the board. «Sonny, look!» Sonny looked up. As predicted, his old wanted poster was up again, that certainly explained a lot of things. Even the bounty had been raised, from two to four million standard credits, life as a pirate certainly wasn't going to be easy now. Six droids approached them, «Sonny Blackbones, you and your men are under arrest for the explotion on the shaddows planet» they informed them. Corso and Sonny quickly backed up, back to back. «Sonny. We're surrounded» Corso exclaimed. It seemed Technoid would succeed in capturinng the infamous pirate chief and his second in command this time...

_Chapter 46 is up, let me know what you think. I'll get crakcing on the next one momentarilly._


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: On the run again

Sonny and Corso lined up, back to back, as the technodroids approached them. On screen, Sonny's old wanted poster continued to be displayed, with new information as to why he was wanted by technoid again. Sonny's sixth sense had been dead on this time. Both Corso and Sonny were looking for any way to escape. It seemed a futile attempt. The technodroids were already getting too close for comfort. It seemed Technoid had indeed succeeded in outwitting the infamous pirate chief and cornered him. Then, someone was calling out. «Hey, over here, what about me? I'm a pirate». Corso looked puzzled, «It's Artie, what's he up to?» he asked Sonny. Sonny was already stressed out by the situation, and relied on Corso's word only, as he didn't dare turn his attention away from the droids even for a second. «Hey, over here, over here» Artie continued to call out, waving his arms to attract the droids attention. «What's a pirate got to do to get arrested around here? I'm a pirate, a dangerous pirate, I think Technoid couldn't catch a fly, especially the robots» the young pirate teased. But the plan paid off. It seemed even technoids robots were as moody as the ones working for the company. «Sieze him» ordered one of the droids, sending two of them after Artie. «Oh, you're gonna get though with me are you?» asked Artie, and started running. This now left it down to four droids to look after Sonny and Corso, a number that just wouldn't do, if you were to capture the pirates leader and his right hand man. A sharp whistle sound made Sonny look up. Bennet was preparing the next stage. «Corso, look» he said to his right hand man. The droids were outnumbered, and Sonny and Corso ran towards Bennet, who threw down a rope for them. Sonny and Corso quickly gabbed the rope, and Bennet pulled them up to where he was. Amazingly bad shooting from the technodroids, made sure the pirates made it with no injury, Sonny still remembered how it felt like being shot in the back, and was not too keen on experiencing it again. As soon as they were up, Bennet and Corso made sure Sonny ran in front of them, to better protect him from the blasts. They reached Black Manta under heavy fire, and closed the gate to the ship. Sonny was quickly at the control panels for his beloved Black Manta, preparing her for flight. If there ever was a woman in Sonny Blackbones life nowdays, it was his ship. His home and safe haven. Sonny didn't even look up from the screens. «Bennet, make sure everyone's at their post» he said. «mhm. Right oh» responded Bennet. Seconds later, The Black Manta left for an undestined flight in space. Sonny looked out into the space from his observation post on Black Manta. «It's a good feeling to be free of Technoid's hospitality» he smiled, and lowered the platform again. Once he decended, Artie and Bennet were waiting for him. Sonny reached out and placed a hand to their shoulder. «Bennet, Artie, good work. Your quick thinking got us out of a tight spot», then, he turned towards his men. «I'm happy to be a real pirate again» Sonny stated, to loud cheers from his men. But there was still a few problems he needed to solve. The first was what worried him the most. «If I could just get a message to D'Jok..»...

The snowkids had informed Rocket of the leagues decission, but Rocket rejected them all. It devestated Tia. Still, none of the snowkids was aware of who was being blamed for the Shaddows loss of their flux. Or the fact that the pirates, who were their friends, were on the run once again. At Aarch's office, D'Jok delivered the bad news. Aarch was shocked. «What? Rocket said he isn't coming back? You told him he could play right?» Aarch questioned the teenager in front of him. Seeing D'Jok, after meeting the infamous pirate chief, even Aarch could see the simmilarities between father and son. Clamp, who knew Sonny way back, would see even more. Aarch knew Sonny had asked him to keep an eye on his son. And he had no plans to interviene on that part. Whatever the reason, Sonny had good reasons to ask his son being watched. A pirate always had to stay ahead of Technoid. «Yes Coach, off course I did, we were all there. Rocket didn't care. He's found a kind of new home at this netherball,he says he doesn't need us anymore» exclaimed D'Jok frustrated. Aarch could see where he was coming from, but none the less, he had to take charge on this, before the young captaing gave up hope completely. «D'Jok, you know better than anyone that we need Rocket to win the cup» he said, «Yes coach, I know» the young redhead said. «Then we absolutely have to have Rocket back with the snowkids,you'll have to go back and convince him» said Aarch, refusing to give up on his nephew. «Ok, it won't be easy, I'll go back downside with Mark, but we won't have time to train» stated D'Jok. «You're both excused from training, I'll work with the others, just come back with Rocket» said Aarch. D'Jok heard the desperation in his coach's voice. He understood, more than anyone would ever suspect, what it meant to be desperate. Afterall, he had gone through this before, when he risked loosing his own father, Sonny, to Bleylock.

He also knew he could make no certain promises. «We'll try coach» he said, and left Aarch's office, leaving the snowkids coach all by himself to think...

In the snowkids commonroom at the hotel, Noork Agnes, had breaking news to offer this night. «The big news is, the league officially announced that the pirates are now disqualified from the cup finals». The snowkids watching, Thran, Ahito and Yuki could hardly believe what they heard. «That's right Noork, we have Duke Maddox, head of technoid, live from their offices to explain» said Calleigh. Beside her stood Duke Maddox. «This must have happened last night when we watched Rocket play netherball» said Yuki. «Calleigh, we're a houndred percent assuring that Sonny and his gang of pirates did this terrible deed. Our security forces found parts of a destroyed pirates ship near the shaddows planet. This would have been the only way the pirates could beat the shaddows, They cheated, what all pirates do». Then Mark entered the room. «Hey, are the xenons playing yet?» he asked. «Mark, did you hear, the pirates are out of the tournament» said Yuki. Mark didn't seem very interrested at all. «that's yesterdays news, don't you read your messages? D'jok's dad is a bad guy, they knocked the smog right out of the shaddows, dudes. So, where's luur? I wanna see some more reptile action» said mark and sat down. «Mark, you're unbeliavable» said Yuki...

Mei and Tia were out shopping. «Admit it, you feel better» said Mei. «Well, I'm still upset about last night, but you did make me get a few nice things that I would never have bought for myself» stated Tia and lifted her shopping bags. Mei smiled. «You see, it's like my mother always says, shopping heals all». This made Tia laugh, untill a familiar face on a holotv made both girls stop dead in their tracks. «Look» she whispered. «That's odd, Why are they showing Sonny's old wanted poster, he's not a pirate anymore, he has immunity» exclaimed Mei upset. Then, the poster faded, and Noork appeared on screen. «Just to remind our wiewers that Sonny Blackbones is now wanted for four million standard units, that would certainly buy a lot of galactik football tickets». Mei turned around. «Oh no, D'Jok will be so upset». But there was more to come. All of a sudden, Duke Maddox appeared on screen. «I don't think four millions is enough. Sonny Blackbones is a menace to the entire galaxy, The pirates endangered the lives of all the people on the Shaddows planet just to win a football match. This will not go unpunished..», While Duke maddox keept speaking, Mei turned away. «I should go back to the hotel and find D'Jok» she informed Tia « off course» she told Mei, and they turned to head for the hotel. But the trouble wasn't over yet. «I understand Technoid also have witnesses?» said Noork. «A diplomatic shuttle was near the shaddows archipellago at the time of the incident, we are holding the obia moon ambassadour and his wife» informed Duke Maddox. «What?» Tia was shocked to see that. «Hey, isn't that your parents?» said Mei. Tia was staring at the video. It seemed a fake. She knew her parents way to speak. «My father would never speak like that» mumbled Tia. She realised something was terribly wrong with this picture. «Technoid will detain the obia moon ambassadour and his wife indefinately, just in case» informed Duke Maddox. «They're holding them like prisoners, my parents did nothing wrong» she told Mei. Mei looked at her friend. Tia was terribly upset. This was something she could not fix alone. But Mei had connections, maybe.. «What are you going to do?» she asked Tia. Tia turned away «I don't know, but I got to do something, I can't just forget about them and play football» she said. Mei looked at her with a devious smile for her. «Maybe I know someone that can help, someone who really hates technoid». «Who?» Tia wanted to know. Mei pulled Tia with her into an Alley, and sent a text to someone. «Now, we'll just have to wait for him to reply» she told her friend...

*******************************************'

Aboard the Black Manta, Sonny and his men had been informed of the disqualification. Usually, Sonny would have called Adim on the matter, but at the time, it seemed everything was being done to turn things against them. Sonny decided to watch the news. Corso ground his teeths when he learned the reason why they were wanted again. «That Duke maddox is sure something. We both sat there in his box, during the match, and still, we're accused of being near the shaddows planet?». Sonny, seemed calm. « You know Corso, this immunity wouldn't last, just like nothing Technoid ever makes lasts. Just look at how badly their droids hold up». This comment actually produced a rare smile from Corso. Sonny focused on the news. Especially the witnesses, the obia moon ambassadours, made him a bit puzzled. «Something doesn't add up with that recording. I want it filtered, it sounds like a fake to me» he ordered. «We'll get right to it Sonny» said Bennet. Sonny stared at Duke Maddox. Something told him this wasn't Technoid's setup. More than ever, Sonny felt the presence of Bleylock. This attack on the shaddows planet had been Bleylocks plan, his test of something, but was it flux? Sonny had no real indicators of that yet, just suspicions. Sonny made a call. «We're heading back to genesis» he ordered. «Are you nuts Sonny? They'll be looking for you everywhere, there is no way you'll be safe anywhere» argued Corso, concerned for his friend's safety. But Sonny had made up his mind. «I'm working on a plan Corso, I need to speak to Clamp, and D'Jok» Corso sighed. «You're the boss», the mighty pirateship turned and went into stealth moode, before entering Genesis, the backway...

In the hotel, D'Jok was frustrated when he learned the news. He laid down on the bed. «First Rocket, now my dad. Is anybody normal?» he wanted to know. Micro- Ice was extatic again. «wow, D'Jok, you're the son of a wanted pirate all over again» he cheered. But D'Jok didn't share his wiews. «I wish I could joke about it Micro- Ice, but it's just not funny». He rose from the bed. «I'm going for a walk» he informed his friend. «Hey, I didn't mean to..» Micro – Ice started, but D'Jok cut him off. «Forget it» he said. And then, he left...

Clamp was sitting infront of his computers, when a dark shaddow rose. «Clamp» said a voice. Clamp jumped. He knew that voice, and the person that owned it, was in great danger by coming here, not that it scared him. Clamp turned at the same moment as Sonny pulled his hood down. «Sonny, you shouldn't be here, they'll find you» he said to his friend. «What can I do? I'm innocent, the moment the shaddows lost their flux, I could feel him, he wants me to know he's here, it's got to be Bleylock» said Sonny, with his back facing Clamp. «No one has seen Bleylock» argued Clamp. But sonny had a different wiew. «Except you» he said to his friend. Clamp turned his chair to face Sonny. «You know, I'm not sure» he said. «I'd bet my life on it, I'm going to prove I'm innocent, and I'm going to find Bleylock» he stated firmly. «How? Do you have a plan?» asked Clamp. Sonny gave him a half smile. «I'm working on it, and you're going to help me» he told his long time friend. «What?» said a confused Clamp. Sonny all of a sudden got a silent call. It was Corso. «Sonny, we spotted him» he informed the pirate chief, «I'll be right there» Sonny told Corso and ended the call. Then, he turned to Clamp. «We'll speak about this later» he said and patted his friends shoulder, before he pulled his hood back up, and left. Clamp remained confused untill further notice...

D'Jok was walking the streets with a grim experssion on his face. Then news had upset him so much that he didn't notice that he was being followed by two men. Artie and Bennet had both put on hoods, as they would be recognized by technoid too, for helping Sonny flee, and escape arrest. Both pirates held back when autrographunters stormed at D'Jok. D'Jok signed it for them, and carried on to whereever his destination was. Bennet and Artie approached him from behind. As D'Jok headed for a staircase down to a taxiplatform, they interviened. D'jok didn't see it coming, as the two pirates jumped him. «What the..?» he yelled, as Bennet pushed him over to Artie, who put a bag over his head, to blind him. They kept leading the teen down towards a waiting taxi, a third pirate was waiting in the car. «help, somebody, help me» D'Jok yelled, as soon as the taxi started moving, They removed D'Jok's hood. «Dad?» said D'Jok as Sonny removed his hood, «I hope we didn't hurt you too much» said Bennet. «Sorry D'Jok» said Artie. «Forgive me son, for this unusual visit. I asked Artie and Bennet to find you» started Sonny. «It's ok, I understand. What happened Dad?» D'Jok asked. «D'Jok, I've been framed, I had nothing to do with the attack on the shaddows. You must believe that I'm innocent» Sonny's eyes looked at his son, looking for any sign of doubts. He found none. «Off course Dad, I do, but..», Sonny felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. «I knew I could count on you son, it would have hurt me to think that you belived these lies» Sonny said. D'Jok was still concerned. «But how can you prove it wasn't you?» he asked his father. «I'm working on it son. Don't you worry. We'll drop you off at the hotel»...

In the streets of Genesis, Tia and Mei were walking. «I don't know about you Mei, but I feel a bit silly with these on» Tia complained, over wearing her sunglases. «We can't spend all day signing autographs and going to photosessions, when we're meeting pirates, we don't want to be recognized» said Mei. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her arm. It was Corso. And he looked angry. «I'm surprised by your message Mei. I thought you didn't want to help Sonny» the second in command pirate said. Mei removed her sun glases. «It's not for me, it's for her» she said, placing a hand on Tia's shoulder. «Tia, this is Corso, he'll take you to you know who» she told her friend. But Corso was none too happy about the way Mei handled things. «Wait a minute, that's not how this works» he informed them. «She's the doughter of the obia moon ambassadours» Mei informed him. That information certainly did nothing to improve corso's mood. He walked past her and up to Tia. At close range, corso could be very intimidating. «Missy, you're the last one I'd bring to Sonny. Your father falsely accused him» said Corso, and clearly stated where his loyalty was placed. And even more so, he showed beyond doubts why he was second in command, and why Sonny was as safe as he was, even during these days conditions. But Tia knew how to deal with his kind. «You must take me to Sonny, I can help him» she informed Corso. But the second in command was not impressed. «How can you help Sonny Blackbones?» he wanted to know. But Tia stuck to her guns. «I'll only tell Sonny himself» she said stubbornly. «I see..» Corso knew when he was cornered. Then he turned to Mei. «I'll take her, but if there's any trouble, I'm coming back for you» he warned Mei, who pulled back in shock. Turning back to Tia, Corso gave a signal. «Let's go» he told her. Tia could see that her friend was stressed out. «Don't worry Mei, everything is ging to be fine, thanks for the introduction». Corso turned to look for the girl. «We have to move» he informed her. They walked down to one of the platforms the taxi's would use. «Hop in the car girls» said the driver. Mei was certain they all were pirates. They operated in groups, to protect eachother. Surely, Sonny was elsewhere. She had never met him since the day they were informed of the metaflux, or had one on one time with him, but Sonny had occurred to her as a safe cliff when they removed the flux. She had trusted him then, and she trusted him now. If anyone could free Tia's parents, it was Sonny. Mei just hoped they would be nice to Tia. Then, the car dissappeared out of sight. Mei wondered if she had made the right call. The snowkids could not loose any more players. «Whereever you are Sonny, please, help Tia» she whispered...

_Chapter 47. Any comments? Did it lack something? I'll start working on the next one as soon as I feel better, being sick is no joke, I tell you, imagine how it would effect the pirates if any of them cought the flu? I personally would rather see Duke maddox perish from phnemonia than inflict anything like that on a pirate. Please, a rewiew?_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Daring move

The car moved fast in the streets of Genesis. To Tia, it seemed the pirates knew what they were doing and knew how to stay hidden, and certainly not draw attention to themselves. «Mind telling me what it is you hope to accomplish with this missy?» growled Corso. He had hoped that seeming intimidating, would make the girl give up what she had, so that they could let her off somewhere, without having to bring her to see Sonny. Wheter the video technoid had shown was a fake or not, Corso did not want to chance it. Sonny was the most wanted man in the galaxy, and if anyone were to capture him and turn him over to technoid, it would now make them four million standard units richer. A tremendous amount, an amount the pirates themselves concidered to be bloodmoney. If that bounty was ever paid to anyone, it would mean certain death to their leader. A few months ago, the pirates, when searching the databases of Technoid, had stumbled over encrypted files in the system of technoid. Upon decrypting, they had found detailed files on every known pirate residing in shiloh, and what kind of sentence awaited if he was ever captured. Even Corso knew what lay in store for him. He didn't care. He could take that punishment, and a whole lot more for the pirates, his family. What worried him, was Sonny's file. It had taken time to decrypt, what lay in store for Sonny, it was a faith worse than death. Corso knew he would never ever, as long as he could do anything to prevent it, let Sonny fall into enemy hands. What they would do to him.. the bare thought made Corso feel cold chills run up and down his spine. Sonny had taken it easy when he read the file. He had not even seemed nervous. Corso knew that somehow, sonny had known in advance, he knew what would happen if he was captured. Corso shook the bad memories from his head, and stared at Tia. The girl was stubborn, almost like a female version of D'Jok. «I will only tell Sonny, no one else» she said, with her arms crossed. Corso gave up. God help him for stubborn teens. The car stopped. Artie turned around. «Sorry Tia, but you got to wear this hood. We can't let you see where Sonny is, it would endanger him. You understand right?» the pirate smiled sheepishly. Tia understood. The pirates had to protect their leader at all cost. «I understand» she said, and put the hood over her head. Bennet and Artie supported her, in through the backdoor to the pirates lair, Tia had no idea of where she was, only that she was about to meet the one person that could help her free her parents...

Sonny was going through the videofile of the obia moon ambassadours testimony one more time. There was something with the video that made all alarms go off. He wasn't done filtering it yet, but he knew that it was a fake. A technoid compiltation, nothing else. There were several things that indicated that. And why was the obia moon ambassadour and his wife detained? It all smelled rotten to him. Not to mention how the false accusation thrown at him made him feel. It could be proven that he was nowhere near the shaddows archipellago at the time of the explotion, so why would the duke accuse him for it? There were several questions to be answered, and Sonny intended to find those answers. He kept looking at the screen, when tin can interrupted. «Sonny, here's Corso with the girl» the robot informed. Sonny turned the computer off, and turned to greet the visitor. He was wondering why she wanted to see him. Corso had found Mei's message strange, but had gone to see her, and had reported back during the trip, that they brought along a snowkid that wanted to see him because she thought she could help him. Sonny was curious to know what that was. Corso lifted the curtains and entered along with a whitehaired, clearly scared girl. Tia. Sonny could tell that the girl was startled at what she had set out to do, but something also alerted him that she would follow throug. Slowly, he rose from his seat. Standing infront of her, he reached out his hand, as a gesture that he was not a dangerous pirate at all. Tia shakingly took it. « It's a pleasure to meet you Tia» he said, and gently placed his other hand on top of hers, to show her that she was safe.

Tia was amazed. Here, she stood in front of Sonny Blackbones for the second time in her life. He was the same as she remembered. He wasn't dangerous, unless you were Technoid. There was something that made her feel safe in his presence. His hand felt safe, the grip was firm, but gentle, clearly stating that she could pull free at any time, he was not going to stop her. «Not after you know who my parents are» she said in a low voice. Sonny already knew. Corso had informed him of that. But Sonny didn't see a rebellious teen, like the one Corso had growled about, he saw a frightened young girl, who's parents were unjutsly held captive by technoid. And she had come to see him, to ask for help. «I saw their..show» said sonny in a calm voice and turned on the computer again, to show her that he had the videofile, and he was not convinced this was what the obia moon ambassadours actually had said. Tia showed all signs of fear when she saw them. «Technoid is holding them, They've got nothing against you Sonny, you have to help me find them,and help them escape Technoid» said the young midfielder. So, that was what she needed help doing? Sonny quickly calculated the risks in his head. It could be done, that was the least of their worries, but he was not going to put his men in danger, unless he had something back. Perhaps this could help his plan to clear his name of the recent dirty charges? It was worth a try. Sonny pretended to be thinking. «I'll help you in one condition. If freed, your parents must tell the galaxy that I had nothing to do with the explotion on the shaddows planet» Sonny informed the young midfielder. «I'm sure they will, I promise. When do we leave?» asked the young midfielder. This was not part of Sonny's plan. Bringing her would increase the risk factor conciderably. Stadning with his back facing her, Sonny decided to inform her of the next process in the plan. Wich would not include her. «You can't come, it's far too dangerous,Corso will contact you when we've found..», that was as far as he got before Tia delivered the next shocker. «Then my parents won't help you!». Had he heard her right? Did she dare opose the pirates? «WHAT?`» Sonny turned towards her. This time, Tia took a step back, as if she feared what he would do. Then she stood her ground. Clearly, the young midfielder had some ideas of her own. «Either I come, or there is no deal!» she informed the pirate chief. «What about the tournament?» Sonny asked, hoping to make her change her mind. The attempt fell on deaf ears. Tia stood her ground. «Family comes first» she stated stubbornly. Sonny realised what Corso had said was true. From the corner of his eye, he glanced over at his second in command. Corso said nothing, but his facial expression said it all. «Told you so» seemed the most fitting phrase in this. Sonny knew he was cought between a rock and a hard place on this one. And his men made absolutlely no effort to help. It was his call alone. «We leave tonight, Corso,give Tia the things she'll need» Sonny instructed his second in command. «Right Sonny!» said Corso, and followed Tia out. Artie was extatic. «It's great to be against Technoid again» he told Sonny and pretended to be shooting his guns. Sonny was not impressed, or perhaps loosing the battle with the teenage midfielder was getting to him. «Technoid is the most powerful force in the galaxy, after the flux. They are a formiddable enemy Artie, don't forget it» he warned the young pirate, before he headed back to the Black manta, the backway...

In the underground lab, Harris was looking at the other two flux devices that had been made. «General Bleylock, what do you plan to do with these other two flux devices?» he asked carefully. Bleylock stared at the screen, watching the ongoing netherball game in the sphere, but still, he heard harris question. «Harris, do you know who made me like this?» he asked, referring to half his body being the one of a robot. «Sonny Blackbones did this to me, there is only one thing that matters to Sonny Blackbones, it's his son,D'Jok» said Bleylock and smashed his fist into the panel, making sparks fly. «The revenge will be mine, the entire galaxy will soon know of my power» said the raving general. Harris was fearfull, what had he done, starting cooperating with this monster?...

*****************************************'

out in space, the black Manta slid silently through the wast darkness. Corso was watching the maps on the bridge, Sonny had told him to inform him when the prison barge became visible. Corso heard a silent alarm go off. Being a pirate ship, the black Manta was rigged with alarms and sensors to avoid anything that smelled remotely like a technoid prison. Now, the alarm was going off. Corso ground his teeths, he hated this. But Sonny had ordered them to go here, so he had to have a plan up his sleeve. Corso pressed the button for internal calls on the ship. Seconds later, Sonny's image appeared on screen. «Sonny, I've spotted the technoid prison barge. According to the last computer information, we should be there in a few hours». Sonny listened, whilst playing with his bracelet, which he had untied from his wrist. His good luck charm, the one thing that had led him to find D'Jok. Sonny wasn't feeling as easy as he tried to show, he didn't like the thought of what they were about to do one little bit, but it had to be done, it was the only way to clear his name. He turned to Artie. «You heard

him Artie, it won't be long now» he said. But Artie was more concerned with the sound asleep Tia, lying on the pirates makeshift sofa in their livingroom area. «look at her, she looks exhausted» he said to Sonny. Sonny agreed. He worried for the amount of training the snowkids were subject to. Could Aarch be pushing them too hard, not seeing what he did to these kids, while Rocket was absent? At any rate, at the moment, there was little to nothing that they could do. But for as long as Tia was aboard his ship, she was his responsibillity. His main job was to keep her safe. «She'd be better off in a cabin» Sonny said as he turned around to head for the ships command center. «Watch over her» he ordered Artie. «Ok Sonny» the young pirate replied. He knew that Sonny would not take lightly upon this assignment. Artie knew, that if he wanted to prove to Sonny that he was responsible, he needed to make sure Tia remained safe and sound at all times. And that she got to rest. Even if Sonny didn't rest, it didn't mean that he didn't make sure his men did. Sonny was used to run on a bare minimum of sleep, or whatever sleep he had. No one really knew, but the word aboard the ship was, that Sonny would usually suffer from nightmares when he sleept, wich made him rely on one of the pirates inventions, the sleeping device, to get the necessary sleep. Artie remembered that Corso had once told him and Bennet that when Sonny would step over the limit in the dreamzones, one could actually see a fearful expression on his face, and he was prone to beat wildly around himself, wich made it difficult to calm him down. Every time Sonny would fall asleep from natural causes, this would happen at some point. From time to time, he would wake up on his own, but all pirates, Corso especially was on high alert if Sonny happened to fall asleep while on duty. They would make sure to get him to his cabin as soon as possible then, to let him rest. But tonight Sonny was already preparing for the next stage. So far he had said nothing to anyone as to how they should do this. But soon...

Artie looked at Tia. She clearly needed to rest, but this mission would give none. But she had cornered Sonny, wich was surprising, as most people couldn't. She deserved to be on the mission. Artie started cleaning up and tidy, making the place seem a little better now that they had a female onboard. It wasn't as if the pirates tidied all that much, but Artie felt like making it a little more comfortable for her.

On the commandcenter, Corso looked up as Sonny entered. «I still don't think it was a good idea to bring the girl along» he informed Sonny. Sonny stoped, and looked at him. « I have a plan» he simply said. Corso knew it would be of no use to argue. «You're the boss» he said. Then, a beep went off on the display, both Corso and Sonny looked at it. «It's the secure frequenzy» Corso said. Sonny wasted no time. He punched in a series of codes and numbers, before Clamps face appeared onscreen. «Sonny, am I interrupting?» he asked. Sonny sensed whatever Clamp had to tell was important. His hazel eyes stared at Clamp. «Clamp what is it?» he asked. «I thought you should hear this» his friend said and let a message from Dame Simbai get through. «Sonny, Brim Simbra, the master of the flux society, told me that the explotion on the shaddows planet was a flux device, do you know what that is?» she asked him. «No, but I can guess, thank you for letting me know Dame Simbai, tell Clamp that he was right about the invisible flux» said Sonny. «Be careful» Dame simbai ended the transmission. «hmm, bad news» said Sonny thoughtfully. «What does it mean Sonny?» asked Corso. «It means we now know what's behind netherball, Flux. Bleylock is taking flux from the sphere, only the flux is somehow invisible in the sphere» said Sonny, clearly worried. The severity of the news struck Corso too. «Then he's gtting flux from all of them,Kernor,woo wam boo, Luur, Rocketful players» he said and looked at his friend. Sonny seemed in deep thoughts. This news worried him. «Mixed flux..no one has ever tried before, there is no telling what kind of power that will produce. The sphere was the key from the begining, I should have known, it will lead us straight to Bleylock,once the ambassadour is safe, we'll return to Genesis, we'll find him» said Sonny with determination in his voice. «Right Sonny» said Corso...

When she woke up, Tia found herself in a cabin. She had no idea of who it belonged to. To comfort herself, till one of the pirates found time to tell her more, she opened her camcorder, and watched videos of her fahter playing with a ball. After all, with a doughter that now made a famous football star, he had to learn the sport. And it almost broke a vase. Tia laughed at her fahters antics and her mothers response. Then came up a shot on Rocket, from genesis park. In an instant, Tia remembered how Rocket had been the last time she saw him. She couldn't hold the tears back. It hurt immensely, Rocket wasn't Rocket anymore, he was someone else, a stranger. Then she felt a hand to her shoulder. «I didn't mean to scare you, are you all settled in?» asked Artie kindly. «I'm fine Artie, thank you» she responded in a mild tone. But Artie wasn't convinced. «How do you really feel?» he persisted. «I'm on a pirate ship, Rocket has left and my parents are in prison, any more questions?» Tia said before she turned away, to hide her tears. Artie felt as his heart was ripped apart when he heard her crying. He was no good at this. «You're not just with any pirates, you're with Sonny don't worry, Sonny will take care of everything, you'll see» said Artie reassuringly, with full confidence in his captain. «I don't believe that any one person can take care of everything» said Tia, clearly showing her doubts. «Sonny can» Artie said, and made her look at him, before Tin can interrupted them. «Artie, you'd be easy to find, cause you're never where you're supposed to be» the robot yelled angrily. Artie looked at Tia with a sheepish smile and a stupid laugh. «In the kitchen, or I'll tell Sonny to get us a new at the trash» threatened Tin can. Artie got up. «I'll be right there» he told Tin can. «Go on, get the lad out, hurry» yelled tin can and tried to hit Artie. Tia couldn't help laughing at the funny sight...

Tia laid down to try to get some more rest, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently. She looked into a pair of hazel eyes. Sonny! «Are you ok Tia?» he asked gently. «I'm fine Sonny, thank you for providing me with a cabin» she said with a smile. Sonny smiled gently. «It's not that much in use, since the occupant is maninly on his feets all the time» Sonny told her. «May I ask who's cabin I am occupying?» asked Tia. Sonny smiled at her. «You're in my cabin Tia, the captains cabin. I figured you'd be better off in here». Sonny looked around, as if he was insecure as to what to say. Then, he sat down next to her. «So, how is practice with the snowkids these days?» he asked, just to get started. «It's hard, Aarch really pushes us hard now that Rocket has gone» said Tia. Sonny could hear the tears in her voice. «I heard Rocket was freed of the charges and was allowed to play again, or did I get something wrong?» he asked. «No, but Rocket doesn't want to come back, he's too busy playing netherball these days. As soon as this is over, that is the next I got to find a solution to» said Tia. Sonny didn't want to debate that. Tia had already proved resourceful, in finding a way to make contact with him. But she needed focus on her parents now, and deal with Rocket later. «How's D'Jok coping in all of this?» he asked with a smile. Tia smiled. «You're proud of him, aren't you Sonny?», the pirate chief smiled. «Very, what gave me away?» he asked. «You beam with fatherly joy whenever his name is mentioned, didn't you know?» she asked. «No, but I do now» said the pirate chief with a smile. «D'Jok is bossy, and he has a huge ego. But still, he's a good guy, deep down. It just doesn't show all the time». Sonny laughed when he heard that. The pirate chief and Tia remained talking till Sonny had to return to commandcenter, when corso called him...

At Genesis, Aarch was mad when Tia didn't show up for practice. «where's Tia?» he demanded to know. Mei looked guilty as sin. This made Aarch focus on her. «Mei, what do you know about this?» he asked. «I..I'm not sure, but she didn't sleep in her room last night» said Mei carefully. «Simbai, did she come to visit you last night?» Aarch wondered. «No Aarch» the herbalist responded. Aarch had now grown suspicious. «Mei, are you sure you don't know anything?» he questioned the teen. Mei found it best to be truthful. «I think she might have left with Sonny Blackbones and his pirates» Mei told them. This caused Aarch to roar frustratedly. «WHAT?», even D'Jok was surprised to hear this.»Tia's with my father?» he asked his girlfriend. «She left with the pirates in the middle of... oh yeah, I did that once» exclaimed Micro – Ice. Mei felt like defending her friend. «Tia knows that her parents are being held in a technoid prison without charges, it's completely unfair. Sonny's gonna help her» Mei informed D'Jok. But D'jok still wasn't satisfied with that answer. «But, how did she find my dad? This doesn't make any sense» exclaimed a frustrated D'Jok. «I brought her to Sonny» said Mei. «What? But how?» D'Jok wanted to know. How could Mei know how to find his dad, when he didn't know? «D'Jok, I know Corso. He came to me to find out how you were doing, he did it for Sonny» D'Jok was angry when he learned this. «So my dad was spying on me!» he stated angrily. Mei disagreed with him. «He wasn't spying on you, he was protecting you» Mei stated. «Mei, we need Tia for the next match against the Rykers. I understand it's her parents, but..when will she be back?» Aarch asked. «I have no idea coach» Mei said. «Unfortunately, we don't have a replacement for her position» said Aarch. But Artegor, their new assistant coach, had an idea to solve the problem. «What about her?» he said and pointed to Yuki. «she could play for Tia» he suggested. «huh?» said a confused Yuki. «I need Yuki in case Ahito is not strong enough since his illness» said Aarch. « I'm a goalkeeper Sir, not a midfielder. I just can't change positions» Yuki argued. But Artegor disagreed. «Everyone can change, what matters is that you're a footballer. I can teach you how to attack» Artegor offered. «Let's do it» Aarch said, and commanded everyone into the holotrainer...

Aboard the Black Manta, Tia had found her way to the kitchen. Sonny had told her it would be ok for her to move around the ship. He had also informed her where the cameras onboard where. «If you're lost, just ask for directions, we'll help» he said before he left. He didn't know why, but he had grown a soft spot for the teammates of his son's. They were a unique bunch. She found Artie and Tin can in the progress of preparing lunch. «Ok, and now a bit of salt» tin can ordered. Artie carefully added some salt to the mix. Tin can took a spoon, to check the taste. It was soon obvious that the robot was not happy. «Blaæh, disgusting, my censors tell me, no more salt» it exclaimed. «Then your censors need replacement, you just told me to add salt» argued Artie. Then, he noticed Tia. «Hey, do you need anything?» he asked her. «No, no, I just came to see if I could help», Tia looked at what they were cooking. It didn't look like food at all. «Mm, what are you cooking? It smells..uh Blue?» she stated surprised. «Taste it» commanded tin can and took a spoonfull for her. «This human thinks it needs salt, I have the best tastecensors in the galaxy» it said and shoved a spoonfull into Tia's mouth. Tia tasted it. It tasted awful. How could the pirates even survive on this cooking? She wondered. «Um, it's..great. Just like mum's. You might meet her soon» Tia told the droid. He was not impressed, and moody as he was, he took her comment personal. «My cencors tell me, that you hate it» the droid stated. Artie looked at her with a sheepish look. « He's the only cook onboard, we've gotten used to it» he explained Tia. «Well, if you think you could do better, be my guest» said Tin can and left his apren to Tia. Tia felt sorry for the pirates. If this was the kind of food they usually ate, she decided to make them something else, something tasty and nutritious. «Artie, what have we got to make something out of?» she asked. Artie found some of the scarse supplies the pirates had. «This will do fine, I know what to make» exclaimed Tia happy. Artie helped her cut the necessary vegetables and such before Tia turned it into a soup. «Here, taste this» said Tia, and gave Artie a spoonfull. «Yummy, it's delicious, according to my taste» Artie smiled. «So, how many are we cooking for?» she asked. Artie checked the time. «We better get ready. Sonny and Corso always dine together, they're like this inseparable old married couple in some regards» said Artie. Tia had to laugh. «Well, then, let's prepare for lunch then» she smiled...

on Genesis, Mei had a feeling D'jok was mad at her for withholding the information she had on his father. «Are you still mad at me?» she asked. D'Jok looked up from his videogame. «No, I know Sonny wants the best for me, he's just a bit ackward at being a dad though, I guess he hasn't had much practice. I do get the feeling that I'm the only one that wants to win this cup» he said. «Why do you say that?» asked Mei. «Well, with Rocket and Tia gone, soon there will be no one left to play, not to mention having Artegor, breathing down our necks» D'Jok said. Mei took his hand. «We're still a team, you can count on me, I'll never leave you» she assured him. D'Jok looked at her with a smile. «I know Mei» he said, closed the videogame and moved closer to her. «If you did leave me, I could always have Sonny track you down, you see, having a pirate in the family, is handy» he smiled. Mei retalliated. «HEY!», this caused D'Jok to burst into laughter...

******************************************'

Tia and Artie were just done setting the table, when Sonny and Corso came. The four took seats around the kitchentable. «Well, let's see what the robot cooked us up for lunch» said Corso. Tia and Artie exchanged glances, but chose no to say anything. First, they would let the chief and deputy commander taste the food. Sonny went first, as his rank gave him that right. Tia watched as he filled the bowl and took a spoonfull. It seemed he enjoyed the food. The same went for Corso. After a few mouthfulls, Corso made the first comment, to the robot off course. «So, you finally decided to cook for humans eh?» he teased the moody robot. «The girl did, not me. I quit. I want to remind you that I was programmed to repair engines, I'm a great mechanic» it stated. Sonny noticed the reply, and turned to Tia with a smile. «That's possibly the best meal I've ever tasted» he stated. Corso agreed with him. «Mmm, it's really delicious, hey, you can stay for as long as you'd like» Corso offered generously. « You can thank my nanny thought me everything I know» she smiled to them. Tin can was getting fed up with being overlooked. «Can she fix a hybrid thruster while in space? I can!» it stated, before it took the dirty dishes and left. The outburst made the foursome burst into a spontaneous laughter. When it calmed, Sonny spoke to Tia. «Don't mind him, I'll have someone check his censors, he's even more moody than Corso». Corso pretended to be insulted. «Hey, watch it Sonny, I'm nowhere near his league» the pirate stated. Sonny again turned to Tia. «Thank you for a delicious meal Tia, it's really helping the braincells function better» the pirate chief stated. «So, do you have a plan for how to attack the problem?» asked Corso. «I'll let you know in due time» smiled Sonny, but he looked away as he said the words...

The technoid prison barge had come into wiew. Corso didn't like it one bit. All four where gathered in the commandcentre of the ship. What had Sonny planned to do? Corso looked at Sonny. «This won't be an easy nut to crack Sonny» he stated. Sonny seemed to have an idea. « perhaps we won't need a nutcraker» he said. It was obvious Sonny had planned for this eventuality. «Contact the ship!» he ordered. Corso was worried. «But Sonny...», his objection was cut off. «Do it!» Sonny commanded. Corso did as Sonny told him to do, not sure what the pirate chief had planned for. It was strange that Sonny had said nothing of his plan so far, but Corso knew they would find out now. A face appeared onscreen. «You have entered the restricted Zone of technoids prison facillity 851, identify yourselves or prepare for destruction». Sonny's face was the one of a sly pirate, one that had made a plan no one could possibly have thought he'd follow through on. « I'm Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the galaxy. I have come to turn myself in» he said. Tia and Artie were speechless. This was beyond bold, this was crazy. Corso didn't know what to believe. Had Sonny completely lost his mind? «Sonny?» he exclaimed...

_Well, has Sonny lost it, or is it a stroke of genious that made him do this? And what purpose does turning himself in serve? All of this and more in the next chapter. Please do rewiew._


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Prisoners

The black Manta slid silently though the gates of the prison barge, onboard, while docking, Sonny prepared his team on what was to come.

«Conceal all small tools you may need, and hide any weponry. When we depart the ship, we must stick together at all costs. If we do, we're likely to be put in the same cell».

«And if not?» Corso's question was justified.

«Then, we fight our way out. This facillity is run by droids, they don't think like us»

Tia looked at him. Sonny could tell, alltough she was determined, she was scared.

«Tia?»

The snowkids midfielder looked up, her green eyes met Sonny's hazels.

«It's too late to turn now Tia, are you ready for this?»

«I am!» the insecurity in her eyes shifted in a blink, into a look of determination.

Sonny had to admire her quick change. If he hadn't seen it himself, he would not have believed it.

«Ok, we'll take the usual formation. Corso, you'll form the front with Bennet, Tia, you'll walk beside me, in the middle, the safest place, and Artie, you'll cover the back».

The pirates nodded in understanding.

Corso pressed the button that opened the back hatch. The droids were aiming at them with lasers. Corso was grinding his teeths. He hated this. Sonny seemed relaxed, so surely he had a plan.

«Hold it! We will enroll you in our prison, Sonny Blackbones».

The droids led them to have the names written in, and then searched for weapons.

«Negative, no concealed weapons».

«Take them to a cell».

Sonny felt like smiling when he heard the droids discussion, but he had to keep a straight face. Tia seemed out of place next to him. Sonny carefully placed a hand to her shoulder. Tia jumped, then she looked up, and saw Sonny give her a discrete blink with the eye. Then, she knew Sonny had a plan ready.

The droids led the pirates through multiple corridors.

Artie felt like the mood was in need of lightning up. And the grey and sad corridors of the prison gave him the inspiration to crack a joke.

«Hey fellows, you should really think about redecorating this place. It's not very inviting» he told the droids.

The reaction came out of nowhere. One of the droids fired his laser. It missed Sonny by inches, but hit Artie, and made him fall to the ground.

Sonny had moved quickly to the side, and was shocked to see the young pirate fall to the ground. The look of fear was painted in Tia's face too.

«Aou, my back!» Artie yelled as he hit the floor.

«How's that for inviting?» laughed the droid.

The pirates bent down to help him on his feets. That was a bad idea.

«Artie, are you ok?» Tia asked worried.

As Tia bent down, she felt a laser being pressed towards her back.

«Don't move, or you'll end up like him» said the droid.

Artie slowly got back up on his feets while the droids laughed at the pirates.

«Yeah, really funny» he said as they continued to walk towards the cells.

The droid put a keycard in a lock, and a door opened.

As they continued to walk, it became clear that this was the cellblock.

When Tia looked up, she could see her parents, the obia moon ambassadours in their cell. Her mother was holding her fathers hand, and her face told of fear.

«Oh, there they are» Tia said quietly.

She had totally forgotten the role she had to play. All she could think about, was her parents.

It seemed they had heard her, cause her mother stared out.

Tia was about to walk out of the group, when Sonny gently grabbed her arm.

«Tia, don't draw attention to yourself» he warned her.

Tia was sad as she looked at him.

«But, it's my parents..» she argued.

Sonny emphysized the severity of the situation they were in, in his following words.

«We must stay together, if we want our plan to work» he told her.

From his cell, it seemed the Obia moon ambassadour had heard them, but Sonny couldn't risk it.

Not now.

He gently led Tia back to the group.

Tia looked around, before she silently grabbed her camera, and turned it on. A tiny beep was heard. Sonny knew what she was doing. Good girl, he didn't have to tell her what to do, the girl was smart enough to act on her own.

«DX 17 speaking, open the controlroom and program a cell» the droid ordered.

«WR 12, understood, opening the controlroom» a droid responded.

«What's the code again? Oh yes, my creation date».

As they passed the controlroom, Tia made sure to aim her camcorder at the controlroom. When the droid punched in the code, she managed to get it on camera.

«Get a move on, faster!» ordered the droid behind her.

As they reached the cell, Artie, Corso, Bennet and Tia went in first, and Sonny came last. If the droids planned to separate them, this was the critical point. But as Sonny entered the cell, the barrs closed. They were officially trapped.

The droids laughed as they walked away.

Bennet reached out and touched the barrs. The eletrical powercharge made him fall back with a loud scream.

Artie cought him as he fell.

«We're in kind of a jam, Sonny» Bennet informed them.

But Sonny looked around.

«I'm not so sure» he said with a tiny smile...

In the snowkids box, Aarch was not feeling good. He and Artegor was watching the match between the snowkids and the Rykers. And it was not going well for the snowkids.

«it's a disaster, is anyone hurt?» Aarch asked Dame Simbai.

To him, the entire team looked defeated. And drained.

«No Aarch, they are all exhausted though, they played hard» she assured the snowkids coach.

«Not hard enough, but they played well» he stated.

Down on the pitch, Thran, Ahito and Mei were lying in a circle.

«Sorry guys» Ahito said.

«No problem» Thran and Mei answered in unification.

Mark, Yuki and Micro- Ice were also trying to cheer eachother up.

But the one snowkid that seemed undefeated, was their captain, D'Jok. He was all fired up.

«Come on guys! We can't win playing like this. Everybody, on your feet! Let's win this match!» he stated.

At the prison, Sonny had his men gather up for a quick meeting. He informed them of the next step of the plan.

«once you're out of the cell, go to the controlroom got it?» he asked

All the pirates confirmed that they did.

Tia was sitting in the background, listening to the pirates debating. She had thought of a plan herself, now it was just a matter of getting the pirates to go along with it.

«Actually, I think I should go» she told the pirates.

This caused the foursome to look at her, some were confused.

«Aarch always tells us to strike the oponent in the least expected way, that would be me» she explained.

Sonny seemed to follow her, but he still wanted confirmation.

«Maybe, you got a plan?» he asked the midfielder.

«sort of» she smiled.

«ok, lets hear it, and then, we'll see if we can work with it» said Sonny.

Tia informed them on what she had thought.

«What do you think Sonny?» Corso wanted to know.

The pirate chief rubbed his chin.

«I think we should go with Tia's plan, they'll be suspicious of us, expect us to try something. Like Tia said, strike the oponent in the least expected way. They won't suspect it coming from her» he smiled.

Artie watched the door.

«If we get some kind of timeframe on each time they pass by the cell..»

Sonny nodded.

«We'll take turns watching, and then, when they least expect it, we'll act. Untill then, get some rest, we will need to be ready when time comes»...

At the Genesis stadium, D'Jok was using the exact same strategy, to ensure the snowkids got the goal they wanted. Yuki, their spare goalie, whom was thought not good enough to score, was their wild card. D'Jok laid out the strategy plan. If they could take advantage of the element of surprise, they would win.

Yuki felt as if the teams destiny rested on her shoulders. She still felt unsure of herself, but if D'Jok and the team trusted her, she would try. Go Snow, Go!

At the prison barge, Sonny kept a watchful eye on the hallway. The droid was approaching. Time to set the plan in motion.

«ok Tia, now!» he ordered.

Tia stepped to it.

As Sonny moved away from the door, and out of sight, she started calling to the robot.

«Can someone help me please? Hey, Mr Robot, I'm speaking to you».

The droid approached the cell.

«No talking human».

«I would never dream of talking sir, but I am human, and I need to go, now. You know what I mean?» said Tia, and pretended to hold her hands to avoid a humilliating accident infront of her male cellmates.

The droid responded as they hoped for. It called for help.

«Hey, help me take this one to the restroom» it said to it's partner.

Tia observed where the droids took the keycard from. The droid inserted the keycard into a slot at the side of the cell, and the barrs opened.

«Thank you» said Tia, and walked out. The minute she was out, the celldoor was closed again. Dealing with pirates meant that you had to keep them locked in.

The minute the droids escorted Tia to the restroom, Artie engaged part two. He set a demagnitizer pod.

«She better hurry up. I set the pod of the demagnitizer for eleven pm sharp. If we don't get to the controlroom before then, we can kiss our escape goodbye» he said.

Sonny remained silent. He trusted Tia. There was something about the teenage girl that made him feel confident that they would make their deadlines. Now, it was all down to the waiting part...

At the pitch, the snowkids were fighting harder than ever. Mei had the ball.

«Now!» yelled D'Jok and stormed forth.

Mei passed the ball to him...

At the prison, the droids were unsure of how long a restroom visit would take.

«How long does this take?» the droid asked his partner.

«We're not programmed to know that» it replied.

«Let's have a look inside» it replied back.

They opened the door to the restroom. It appeared to be empty. Or was it?

Tia had climbed the ledge, and swung herself down, using her feets to clash the two droids.

Then, as she reached the floor, she opened the panel in the droids arm, and took the keycard..

Artie looked at the pod.

«We got five minutes» he said.

Corso was on watchduty, looking for Tia.

«Sonny, there she is» he exclaimed.

Tia approached the cell and inserted the keycard wich opened the celldoor.

First came Corso, then Bennet and Artie, and Sonny last.

«Good work Tia» he said as he passed her.

«Don't forget,you still need me» she told him, and held up her camera.

« Hurry up,the real work starts now» said Sonny and ran after Corso towards the controlroom.

Tia quickly ran after them..

At the controlroom of the prisonbarge, the droids on guard, got an unpleasant surprise.

A hand tapped the shoulder of a droid.

«Excuse me, have you got a minute?» asked Bennet before he kicked the droid.

Corso gave his partner a simmilar treatment.

«Mission NW3 aborted» said the damaged droid.

Artie looked at Tia.

«Tia, we only have a few seconds left» he said.

Tia was already searching her camcorder for the recording she needed.

«Found it, it looks like A 8631» she told Corso, who punched in the digits.

The door opened.

«We're in» said Corso.

Artie wasted no time. He ran towards the controlpanel and attached a device to the screen.

Then, he punched in a series of digits.

All the lights went out, but not the beeping alarm.

Corso looked at him.

«Hey, what's that? You cut the power but not the alarm?» he asked Artie.

«Sorry» the young pirate said.

Now, things happened fast. The celldoors opened and the prisoners made their way out. And they attacked the droids.

Sonny and his group made their way towards the obia moon ambassadours cell.

The obia moon ambassadours saw something happened.

«What's happening Darling?» asked Tia's mother, holding on to her husbands arm.

On their way towards the ambassadours cell, even the pirates were faced with a hand to hand combat against the droids. Artie and Bennet attacked on ground while Sonny and Corso took the high positions.

When two droids attacked Artie and Bennet, Corso and Sonny jumped them from above, and destroyed them.

Tia went to greet her parents.

«Tia, my dear, how did you find us?» her mother asked.

«Not now mom, we have to go» she told her mother.

Her father smiled when he saw his rescuers.

«And you Mr. Blackbones, we are eternally grateful. How can we thank you?» he asked.

Sonny looed at the reunited family.

«There will be time for that, but your doughter's right, we have to go, now. To the Black manta, on the double!» Sonny ordered.

The pirates did not hesitate, they started running towards the safety of their ship.

As Sonny entered the ship last, he turned to face the droids that gave chase.

«No stoweaways!» he said and pushed the droid out with the use of one arm.

Then, he closed the ship's hatch.

«That's it, let's get out of here!» he said.

The mighty Black Manta turned, and silently flew into the safety of the night...

_Another clean getaway. I know I did not do the entire episode, but you'll see there is a reason why. There are some slight changes to the episode, with an extrended stay aboard the ship. What do you think? Drop me a line to let me know._


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The obia Moon Ambassadour

The pirates patted eachother on the backs, as they had made yet another clean getaway. Tia hugged her parents.

«Mom, Dad, I'm so happy you're both ok» she smiled.

«We're happy to see you too Tia, but what are you doing onboard a pirateship?» her father wanted to know.

The sound of footsteps coming closer, made him look up. Before him, stood Sonny Blackbones, the most wanted man in the galaxy. The obia Moon ambassadour unwillingly took a step back.

«Dad, don't be afraid. Sonny is a friend, he and his men mean you no harm» said Tia silently.

The obia moon ambassadour stretched in his full lenght, but Sonny was still taller.

«We're glad you're ok, Ambassadour. But, I think Tia should tell you how she came to join us on our flight here» said Sonny and looked at Tia.

So much for trying to get out of this the easy way, she thought to herself.

Then, she told her parents of her agreement with Sonny. They listened carefully to her.

«off course, we would only be glad to help you, Mr Blackbones. Who knows, we might not ever have returned to our duties as ambassadours, if not for your help».

Sonny nodded.

«I understand where you're coming from, Ambassadour. I've experienced the forces of Technoid on many ocassions. They're covering up something. Could you tell me, what it was that you really saw when the flux explotion occurred on the Shaddows planet?» he asked.

«Certainly, Mr Blackbones».

«We'll check your version against the one that was officially presented by Technoid, I guess we'll find, as usual, that nothing of it, really fits with reality» said Corso.

«When did it ever?» asked Artie.

«That's enough Artie. Go check the kitchen, and see if we can make a decent meal for ourselves and the ambassadours with what you find in there» Sonny ordered.

«About that favour you're asking of us...» Tia's mother started.

Sonny turned to her, with a smile.

«Don't worry, Mrs Ambassadour. It's nothing dangerous for you. What I ask, is for you to tell the galaxy, that I had nothing to do with the explotion on the Shaddows planet. The announcement will be made from a safe distance».

«if you don't mind me asking, Mr Blackbones. How will you do that? Technoid will surely be out to track you down».

Sonny looked at him.

«Let me worry about that, Ambassadour. This is one of the easiest things for a pirate to pull off».

«Is it illegal?» Tia's mother wanted to know.

«both yes and no. But, to tell the galaxy the truth, we have to bend the rules just a little» Sonny smiled.

Then, her parents turned to their doughter.

«Tia, you saved us» her father smiled.

«Sonny did the work, I'm happy you both are ok» said Tia with a smile.

As Artie prepared the meal, Sonny made his way to the bridge of his ship, to set things in motion with Clamp.

Tia took her parents to the pirates makeshift livingroom.

«I think we can just catch the end of the match» she smiled.

Clamp was working in his lab on Genesis, when Sonny's call came through.

«Sonny, where have you been?» he asked his friend.

« We just freed the obia moon ambassadours, Clamp» Sonny replied.

«Have you seen Tia? She's missing» Clamp informed his friend.

«She's safe, she's here with us» Sonny informed.

Both knew Aarch was not going to be happy about this.

«Clamp, I need your help. The obia moon ambassadours will make an appearance to tell the Galaxy that I'm innocent according to the recent charges» Sonny told.

«Eh, it's going to take a little time to set things up Sonny, when would you like to make this announcement?»

Sonny had an answer ready for his longtime friend.

«During the big kicks challenge. I'll let it follow D'Jok's kick. Otherwise, it will disturb his concentration».

«You noticed that he's easily distracted,huh?»

Sonny let out a small laugh.

«I have».

«Ok, Sonny. I'll prepare things and let you know as soon as it's ready».

«Thanks Clamp».

Sonny ended the transmission, and turned to follow the match...

On the pitch, the snowkids struggled to get the ball. Ahito looked to pass to Yuki, but she was blocked.

«Over here Ahito» yelled Mei.

She was open. Ahito saw a chance, and he took it.

Mei jumped over Kernor, who had thrown herself for the ball too soon, the goal was open. But instead of going for the goal herself, Mei passed the ball to D'Jok, who pushed it into the net. That was it. The snowkids won the match.

Aarch was happy, where he stood with Artegor.

«Artegor, not a bad match, Thank you» he said to his old friend.

«Thank you for having me onboard, it was fun» he told the snowkids Coach.

Aboard the Black Manta, the pirates celebrated the snowkids win. Sonny was happy for his son, as was his trusted men.

To not disturb the obia moon ambassadours, Sonny and his men retrieved to a smaller room, to watch the match there. Sonny suspected that the obia moon ambassadours, just like himself, did not have all that much time with their doughter. If he could contribute to them having more time together as a family, it would be worth while.

In the livingroom, Tia too watched the match.

«The snowkids have qualified for the semifinals» cheered Calleigh.

«It looks like you'll be able to join your friends for the next match» Tia's mother told her doughter.

«I'm so happy they won, I was worried I would cause them to loose. I hope I'm not the only one who'll be back on the team for the next match» she smiled...

Artie peeked in the door. Tia looked up.

«Artie, where have you been hiding?»

«Sonny thought you needed some family time, so we watched the game elsewhere, congrats on your teams win»

Tia smiled, then, she saw a familiar figure behind Artie.

«Sonny, thank you»

«Anytime» smiled the pirate chief.

«We prepared a light meal, it's not much, but something».

«Seems you pirates don't have a whole lot to get by on» said the ambassadours wife as they reached the kitchen.

« Sadly, that's the price we pay, for being on the run. We could prioritize differently, but the cost of humanlives would be too high»

The obia moon ambassadour looked at him.

«So, the same way that we were accused by Technoid..»

«Yes,Sir, the same proceedure is used against the pirates» Sonny stated.

«Then, I see why you wish to clear your name, Mr Blackbones».

Sonny nodded, as he grabbed a sandwich. Clearly, the pirates had fixed this meal themselves, as tin can was nowhere in sight.

«Then, do I take this as a yes, that you will help me, Ambassadour».

«I only wish I could do more».

«In time ambassadour, right now, the best help, is the truth»..

Clamp looked at the screen.

«Everything is in place Sonny, but you won't have a lot of time» he warned his friend.

«I won't need much, thanks for your help clamp» Sonny smiled, before he ended the transmission, and then turned on the holotv to watch the big kicks finals..

At genesis stadium, the big kicks challenge was about to start. Warren, the star of the Lightnings, went first. The lightnings was supercharged as he took a high jump, and kicked the ball into the cage. The crowds cheered. It was a nice goal, from an amazing player. Then, it was Luur.

«And now it's Luur, from the Xenons» shouted an enthusiastic Calleigh Mystic.

Luur didn't run forth. He jumped from the spot where he stood, and spun around, several times in the air, before he even made contact with the ball. The ball spiralled into the cage.

«What an amazing goal, that was complete. Luur and his patented siccorkick».

While Luur took the cheers from the crowd, D'Jok made ready. He was next in line.

«And now, it's D'Jok. Captain of the champions, the snowkids and the youngest member in the competition».

D'Jok was wondering how he could top what Luur had just done. It was truly an amazing kick.

Now, it was his turn.

The ball was launched. D'Jok waited and waited. It truly looked like he was going to miss his shot. Then, he turned to the many footballfans in the stadium, and showed with his hand, that this shot was going to have three touches, before it would hit the net. Then, he ran like crazy, to line up with the ball. He just made it. It wasn't as elegant as Luur, that much was evident. D'Jok spun around in a bakwards flip, before he kicked the ball. It hit the high barr, then the right side, the ground, and then, in the net.

D'Jok rose, and accepted the cheers from the fans. Once again, he showed them the sign indicating three touches. But, then something happened.

The boards, all of them, all of a sudden showed a familiar image.

«good afternoon, My name is Sonny Blackbones, sorry for the interruption» said a familiar voice.

D'Jok looked up at the board, to see the image of his father.

«Dad?» he said astonished.

Sonny continued.

«I have an important message for everyone in the galaxy. I'm sure you all remember the recent explotion that took place on the shaddows planet. This explotion caused irreperable damage, and deprived The Shaddows of their flux. The pirates won their match against the shaddows, but they got little pride from it, due to their victory was the result of the shaddows loosing their flux».

in the snowkids hotel, the astonished snowkids watched Sonny's announcement.

«Huh? But how?» asked Mei.

Ahito tried to switch channels, but it didn't help. Sonny was still being seen on screen.

«It's the right channel, but Sonny's on all of them» he told his friends.

«Wow, Sonny. I can't believe it» said Micro- Ice.

«Wow, too cool» cheered Thran.

on the streets of Genesis, people had stoped to listen to Sonny's announcement.

« I was wrong, the disappearance of the shaddows smog was a calculated move, prepared in advance and aimed at me, to stop me from investigating underground, and frame me for this appaling act» the pirate chief continued.

«See, I knew Sonny wasn't as bad as they said» said a taxidriver, before he took off.

«Once again the forces of evil are at work in the galaxy. But they will prove to be powerless, as the truth will eventually be told. I'd like to introduce the Obia moon ambassadour» Sonny said, and stepped aside, to let the ambassadour speak.

«Greetings! It is an honour for me to say that Sonny Blackbones had absolutely nothing to do with the explotion that recently struck the Shaddows archipellago. While on a peacemission, my wife and I were captured and unjustly held by Technoid. Thanks to Sonny Blackbones, we are free. The real villain of the terror on the shaddows planet, is a man called Bleylock. A former employee of Technoid»...

Bleylock was furious. How had Sonny realised he was behind it?

«Impossible» he said.

«General Bleylock, seen in this photo, is a dangerous, unbalanced man, capable of great harm» the obia moon ambassadour continued, as a photo of Bleylock, was showed on screen.

«AAArgh, Blackbones, you'll pay for this» Bleylock said. He had slammed his hand so hard into the counter, that it broke the holotv. But then, he started to think.

«But who will believe you? You're a pirate, and I am a dead man»

«If you or anyone in your family has any information on the whereabouts of General Bleylock, please contact the authorities» urged the obia moon ambassadour.

At the technoid headquaters, Duke maddox found the announcement extremely amusing.

«Ha ha ha, you have to give Sonny credit. When he goes out, he goes out with a bang!» laughed the head of Technoid.

Harris was a little more toned down and worried. So far, no one knew of his involvement in this.

«ha ha ha ha, Bleylock alive and behind all of this? Have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous?» he asked his right hand man, Harris.

«No, Your Excellency, Never. It's well known that General Bleylock fell to his death, several years ago» he said to Duke Maddox.

«I know all about it, Harris. General Bleylock and I never saw eye to eye. He did us a lot of harm, but he was a clever man».

«Yes, so I heard» replied Harris carefully.

«But claiming he's alive? I'm afraid poor Sonny has lost his mind this time» said Duke Maddox.

«I now hope the entire galaxy believes I had nothing to do with this tragedy. Thank you for your time» said Sonny before the transmission was cut, and D'Jok reappeard on screen. He seemed kind of sad.

Aboard the Black manta, Sonny and The obia moon ambassadour was walking back to the others.

«The obia moon ambassadour, standing next to the head of the pirates, Bleylock certainly wasn't expecting that. Ambassadour, Thank you. With your announcement, I might just have my name cleared» Sonny smiled, and held out his hand. The obia moon ambassadour shook it.

«Thank you, Mr. Blackbones» said the obia moon ambassadour and placed his other hand on top of Sonny's. Tia saw the gesture. Sonny had greeted her the same way. She knew the unspoken meaning of the gesture. A token of gratitude, yes, but also, equally important, a gesture of safety. Her father felt safe around the pirate chief and his men, just like she had. Come to think of it, she had some quite interresting memories from her time onboard. Corso had told her, after the meal off course, that she was the first ever, that he had seen anyway, that had cornered Sonny.

«Sonny is the boss, a fact the majority that joins us, for any reason, respects. I felt sure, he was gonna have it his way» smirked the pirate's right hand man.

«I had to save my parents!» Tia smiled.

«Well, missy, you did make the operation a lot easier, I'll give you that. But don't you tell Sonny how you used your charm to get the better of him» smiled Corso.

As rare as it was to see Corso smile at all, Tia liked the though of actually making him do so.

Then, she was ripped from her memories and back to the here and now.

«if you hadn't interviend, who knows what would have become of us?» her father said, and placed an arm securely around his brave doughter. Tia loved the moment. Her father recognized her courage. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Sonny was looking at her with a smile on his face.

«We have a ship ready to bring you back to the Obia moon» he offered the ambassadours.

«That won't be necessary. We'd rather go back with our doughter to Genesis, to give her our support during her matches» he said. That surprised Tia. Her parents wanted to support her? Could this get any better? Had they got any idea of how much this meant to her? Tia's surprise showed, and Sonny kept smiling. He had hoped for the young footballer, but he knew, that hope wasn't always enough. This time, it seemed his intuition had been spot on.

«I understand very well» smiled Sonny.

Tia knew he did. He was D'Jok, her teammate and captain's father, and therefore understood full well, what her parents was telling him. He gave her a small blink with the eye. Tia had to wonder what he meant by that. She had to ask him one day.

«That really means alot to me» Tia said.

«After all that's happened,the most important thing to us, is family» said the Obia moon ambassadour, as he took his wife's hands in his.

«Well, we are all together now, safe and sound, the hardest part is over» her mother told Sonny.

But Tia knew, not everyone would see it that way. In particular not her coach.

« obviously, you don't know Aarch» Tia said silently.

She needed to leave the room for a little while. She walked into the corridor, thinking she was alone. A light tap to her shoulder, made her jump.

«Sorry, didn't mean to scare you» she heard Sonny's familiar voice say.

«Sonny! Thank you for all your help».

«Anytime Tia, the pleasure was all ours!»

Tia couldn't help notice how he spoke in plurals. Obviously, the legendary pirate chief was a bit of a shy guy. He certainly had a humble side.

«When you get back to your team, would you mind doing me a favour?» he asked.

«No, not at all» she said.

Sonny handed her a little box.

«I want you to give this to D'Jok, he'll know what to do with it» Sonny smiled.

«I will guard it with my life» Tia promised.

Sonny seemed to think of leaving, but at the last moment, seemed to have a change of heart.

«Tia, don't be scared of Aarch. He might be upset, surely you'll get somekind of punishment,but I'll see what we can do to make him go easy on you».

Tia's green eyes met Sonny's hazels.

«How do you plan to do that?» she wondered.

«We have our ways. One more thing. You cannot reveal anything about the ship or the trip to your teammates, Tia. Not even D'Jok».

«How come?» she asked.

«Safety reason. If it's too hard, we'll help you erase that part from your mind».

«No, I'm the doughter of the obia moon ambassadours. I was raised to be a future ambassadour. I know how to keep a secret, and be discrete» she promised.

Sonny nodded.

«Very well, then, it's time to get you back to your team»...

_I know, I know, long chapter again, but I can't help it. If I see something I feel like is missing, I'll put it in. That will be all for now, but I'll start on the net chapter right away. We're in the eciting part of season 2, and there are more fun stuff to come along. So, what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know please. I hope for rewiews._


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Turn up the heat!

As Sonny reached the ship's bridge, he talked to Corso.

«Corso, switch to stealth mode, we're going to Genesis, the backway!» he smiled.

Corso seemed unaffected.

«Ok, sonny!»

Sonny walked towards the ships window, looking down at Genesis. He was thoughtfull when he spoke.

«It's time we took another look atb that sphere, so we can find our old friend!» he said to himself, more than anyone else.

On Genesis, Aarch was watching the result of the big kicks challenge. Not surprisingly, Luur, the Xenons striker, won. Warren of the lightnings tied for second with the youngest player in the competition, D'Jok. All three stood on a podium, waving at their fans.

A beeping sound made Aarch look up.

«Come in» he said.

The door opened, and Tia walked in. She looked anxious. With every right. She had no idea of wheter Sonny had fullfilled his promise to help make Aarch go lighter on her. How did he plan to do that anyway? Then, she remembered. Clamp! Clamp and Sonny went way back. If Sonny had talked to Clamp, then maybe there was a hope.

«Tia, I hope you realise the seriousness of your actions. You put the entire team, and myself in an impossible situation! You never abandon your position the night before a match at this level of play! And you know that!»

Obviously, Sonny hadn't managed to reach clamp soon enough. Or, was there more to come? Tia knew she had to be more humble than anytime before.

«I know, Coach,I'm sorry» she said silently.

It seemed to calm aarch a little, but not much. He was still angry with her, and it showed.

«What if we'd lost? You think your teammates would have forgiven you?»

Tia looked down, tears started to form in her green eyes. Aarch softened.

«Off course, we did manage to win. And that's what counts. Tia, I understand. You had to save your parents. I would have certainly done the same thing in your place. I forgive you. This time. Now, go join your teammates».

Tia looked up in shock. Had she heard him right?

«Thank you Coach. Thank you so much, I won't let you down again».

Tia started walking towards the door.

«In the future, if you have problems, talk about them. We're a team, we have to trust eachother!»

«I will» Tia said, as she made ready to excit the room.

But aarch wasn't quite done yet.

«And one more thing. You'll be doing double practicesessions untill our next match!» he warned her.

As Tia left, Aarch sat down, with a smile.

Then, he heard a beeping sound.

«Aarch, is it inconvenient?» he asked.

«No, we're done here».

«Ok, I got a transmission for you» said the old man and put it through.

«Sonny! How can I be of help to you?» asked Aarch.

«More so, how can we help Tia!» laughed Sonny.

«I hope she's not hurt in any way?» Aarch questioned.

«She's safe and sound. I'm calling to ask you to go easy on her. She needs someone to talk to, with all that's been going on» stated the pirate chief.

«I trust you know something then?» Aarch wanted to know.

«Not a whole lot, but enough to make an effort to help!» Sonny admitted.

«Seems she got you all wrapped around her little finger» laughed aarch.

«In a way, your tactical training on the pitch paid off. But yes, it's hard to say no to her» Sonny admitted with a grimace.

«I put her on double practicesessions before the next match, as a punishment» Aarch informed.

Sonny shook his head.

«Then, may I make a suggestion?» he asked.

«Let me hear it!» Aarch said...

In the snowkids lounge, Ahito, Mei, Thran and Micro- ice watched the results of the big kicks challenge.

«Luur is unbeatable, he totally dominated the big kicks challenge» said Ahito.

«Hey, don't forget that D'Jok came in second, that's pretty impressive, isn't it?» asked Mei.

«Actually, he tied for second with Warren, not to take anything away from..» micro- Ice said, as Tia walked in the door.

«Hey guys, what did I miss?» she asked.

«Tia!»

Alle the other snowkids came to greet her, filled with questions. They wanted to know where she had been,how her parents were, what Aarch told her, and hanging with the pirates. Micro- Ice in particular wonderd the last.

Tia smiled as she replied.

«My parents are fine, thanks to Sonny» she told them with a smile.

Micro- ice wanted to compare notes on how the pirates was like.

«From my experience of hanging with the pirates, I'm guessing you didn't have a very good time» he said.

Tia disagreed.

«That's not true, they couldn't have been nicer» she told them, remembering what she had promised Sonny.

«Really? But how come..» Micro- ice scratched his head, trying to make sense of the information.

Tia went to sit on the coach.

«I'm so sorry for letting you all down, please don't hate me for leaving» she asked her teammates.

«Hey, are you kidding? You did it for your parents, you didn't really have any choise» said Mark.

«But we pulled through, and we can thank Yuki for that» said Thran.

«What matters is, you're back when we need you» said D'Jok, who just entered the room.

He walked up to Tia.

«so, how's my father?» he asked.

«He's a really amazing guy, without him, my parents wouldn't be safe now» said Tia.

D'Jok looked in the ground when he heard this. It pained him that anyone could think he was guilty of what he stood accused for.

«I'm proud of Sonny, I'm happy for your parents, and I'm really happy you're back, we got a title to defend, right?» he asked his cheering team.

But Tia had her mind elsewhere.

«Any news on Rocket?» she asked D'Jok.

«He's still playing Netherball, Warren hopes to beat him tonight, then Rocket will have to leave the sphere. Mark and I are going down soon, want to join us?» he asked.

«No thanks!» said Tia, remembering last time all too well.

«So, you want to hear about the big kicks challenge or what?» he asked his teammates.

« oh yeah, how did you pull off that tripple post thing? It's impossible for anyone, off course, not if you're as good as I am..» Micro- Ice started.

Tia said nothing, she was in deep thoughts. But before he left, Tia grabbed D'Jok's arm. She handed him a box.

«Sonny asked me to give you this» she said.

«you know what it is?» D'Jok asked.

«No, it's between you and your father» she said.

D'Jok nodded. Carefully, he looked under the lid.

He knew the minute he saw the contents, that this was personal matters.

He thanked Tia, and hid the box in his room, in a locked drawer...

As Rocket was battling for continued command of the Sphere with Warren, Clamp, Sonny and Corso were busy nearby. Bleylock was not gonna slip through their fingers one more time. And Sonny was dead set on understanding what was going on with the shpere, and more so, where Bleylock was hiding. Corso came running.

«Sonny! It's all hooked up, we're straight into the sphere» he informed the pirate chief.

Clamp and Sonny anxiously stared at the screen. So far, they saw nothing of interrest, to the naked eye, it seemed like two footballers playing a rather innocent, but rough game of football. But, looks could be decieving. No one knew that better than the former technoid scientists.

«Ok, Clamp! Filter it for flux!» Sonny ordered.

«Just a couple of more adjustments..» Clamp said.

«Right, got it!»

What they saw, was cause for great concern.

«Look, the sphrere sifens away the players flux, it collects it» Clamp exclaimed as he grabbed Sonny's arm.

«it's incredible» Clamp said.

Sonny did not like what he saw, not at all.

«Then, the flux could have been collected without the players knowing it» Sonny said, as he rose.

«He must have a lot of it, sonny» clamp suggested.

The same thought had crossed Sonny's mind too. If he ever had any doubts before, this was the end of it. Sonny could feel Bleylock's presence in this.

«Bleylock is near. Corso, tell the men to check everywhere. Follow every cable, he must have a lab nearby».

«Will do, sonny!» corso said, and took off.

Clamp looked at Sonny.

«What's the worst that could happen if we don't find Bleylock?» he asked his longtime friend.

Sonny countered with a question that clearly stated how severe the consequenses could be.

«What do you and I have left, that he hasn't taken already?» he asked.

Clamp nodded. No words were needed. It could not possibly get any worse than this, could it?...

D'Jok and Mark was watching the same game as Sonny, from within the gf player crowd. Warren was doing his best to defeat Rocket, but it seemed he was loosing. D'Jok was starting to grow worried.

«I'm not sure he can do it» D'Jok told Mark.

«Warren has to win, and he knows it» said the midfielder.

Minutes later, it was proven that D'Jok had been right. Warren came out of the Sphere, Rocket had defeated him in one on one combat, just as he did with everyone else. As Warren passed D'Jok, he lay a hand on the young snowkids captain's shoulder.

«It's up to you now, D'Jok. You're the only one that can bring Rocket back, by winning in the sphere. That is, if you want him back».

Warrens words sounded ominous. D'Jok didn't like the sound of it. Had Rocket changed that much? When he thought about it, Rocket hadn't acted like the Rocket they knew the last time they met him.

«Warren's right. You have to challenge Rocket, even if you don't want to, you have to play netherball. There is no other way» said Mark.

D'Jok knew he was right. He didn't like the thought of it, but saw no other way.

«Yeah, I know» he said. Then they left...

Back at the snowkids hotel, D'Jok couldn't sleep. The thought of going against Rocket in the sphere, to play a dangerous sport, like netherball.. it scared him. He couldn't tell any of his teammates.

Silently, he snuck out, and on to the roof. He hoped the fresh air would help clear the mist in his head.

As he sat there, thinking, he made a quick decission, and called his father, maybe Sonny had an idea as to what he should do?

It didn't take long before a hand softly touched his shoulder.

«Dad!» D'Jok embraced his father.

«D'Jok, what is it? I saw you in the netherball crowd!»

«How did you..»

«Nevermind D'Jok, you're better of not knowing of some of the things I do»

Sonny sat down next to his son.

«How come you're not in bed sleeping? You need to rest well before the upcoming match son».

D'Jok sighed.

«I can't Dad, I keep thinking of Rocket. He's...changed. Just.. not the same».

Sonny looked at him.

«What do you mean?»

«He doesn't care if he hurts other people, not even Tia. You probobly know, from when she went with you, to save her parents».

Sonny nodded, being cautious not to break the trust Tia had given him.

«But, that's not the reason you asked me to come here, is it?» he asked.

D'Jok looked away.

«No. Both Warren and Mark said I have to play him in the sphere».

Sonny felt how the cold chills ran down his spine. If D'Jok played Rocket in the sphere, and Bleylock saw him...

«How do you feel about that possibillity?» he asked his son.

«I don't want to, but...I'm captain of the snowkids. It's my responsibillity to try to do something about this mess. But Warren also said, that what i do, will depend on wheter I even want Rocket back».

Sonny struggled to stay neutral. Clearly, his son was under a lot more pressure than met the eye.

«And you asked me to come, because you want my advice?» he asked.

D'Jok nodded.

«What should I do, Dad?»

The answer surprised him.

«Follow your heart D'Jok. You'll know what the right thing to do is. I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. As your father, I can be there to catch you when you fall. And believe me, son. You will fall from time to time. It's called living. Did that help?» he asked.

D'Jok's murky greens stared into Sonny's hazels.

«Yes Dad. Thank you».

Father and son hugged.

«You best get back to bed now D'Jok. Don't dwell too much on this. You'll know what to do».

With those words, Sonny left. D'Jok had little other choise than to go back to bed.

Before he fell asleep, he made a decission.

«I'm captain of the snowkids, it's my job to make sure all my teammates are ok. I know what I must do»...

_What did D'Jok decide to do? Will the pirates be able to stop Bleylock? Do the snowkids even want Rocket back, after how he treated them? The next chapter will let you know. Please, do rewiew this._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: So close, and yet so far...

As the Lightnings were about to face off with the Technodroid V3's, Tia joined Mei in their hotelroom.

«Hurry up Tia, the match is about to start» said Mei, from her bed.

«I'm so glad you didn't run away with the pirates» said Mei, looking at her best friend.

Tia smiled as she lay down next to Mei.

«I'm not really the pirate type. If I would have stayed, they would have made me the headcoock» she said with a smile.

«Headcoock? Pirates are so cruel» said Mei shocked.

Tia laughed.

«No, they're nice guys, all of them, Artie was being so kind..»

«Who's Artie?» Mei asked.

«One of the pirates that works for Sonny. He's so funny» Tia laughed and told Mei about Tin can and Artie's fight.

«Sounds like Fun» laughed Mei.

«Corso is somewhat scary» she confided to her friend.

«No, he's not Mei, he's a big puppy dog» Laughed Tia.

«What did you do to make that side of him shine?» Mei wondered. She remembered all too well her own meetings with the same pirate, and to her, this Corso sounded like the nice twin, whereas the Corso she had met was the evil one.

«Make sure he eats good food, and he's a happy camper, all day long» smiled Tia.

«And.. what about Sonny Blackbones? What's he like?»

Tia was watchfull with what she said about D'Jok's father.

«Sonny's great. We had some interresting talks. D'Jok's lucky» she said.

«That depends on the wiew of the beholder, doesn't it?» asked Mei.

«possibly, I like Sonny. I felt like I could trust him from the start. He made sure I was well taken care off. And he saved my parents».

«So, he's sort of your hero now huh?»

«Yes, if only I could have asked him for help to get Rocket back» Tia said dreamingly.

But secretly, she was laying plans for herself. One thing that the pirates had tought her on this trip, was that aarch's advice, to stike the oponent in the least expected way, could be adapted to other things in life. She intended to try that with Rocket.

But for now, she focused on the match...

Underground, Artie and Bennett were searching the area around the sphere, to try to locate Bleylocks lab. It was a task they had been on for hours, and Artie was starting to grow tired.

«Bennett, can we stop now? We've been searching these hallways for hours» he complained.

They walked a little further, then, Bennett's flashlight hit an object. A rat.

«AAAH, I didn't join the pirates to become a ratspecialist» Artie complained.

«Artie, buck up Lad, wouldn't you be the happy one if we found Bleylock's lab for Sonny?» Bennett asked.

«And keep your voice down!» he warned his young partner.

«You're the one making all the...» that was as far as he got, before Bennett put his hand over his mouth.

«Sssshhh, what's that?» he said as he heard the footsteps in a distance. They seemed to come closer and closer..

«Someone's coming» said Artie, as the two pirates stood back to back, a position they were learned to use, to defend eachother.

«Yes, but from wich direction?» Bennett wondered.

«I can't tell, it sounds like it's coming from everywhere» said Artie.

«aah, the footsteps stoped, he must be near» Bennett said.

«What if it's a Technoid robot?» asked Artie.

«Oh well Artie, it didn't sound like a robot. Now, let's find out where they went» said bennett and turned on his flashlight again.

«You use your light, I'm using this.» said Artie and pulled out a device from his jacket.

Before Bennett could even ask what it was, Artie started to explain how it worked.

«It measures density».

«Well, then turn it on lad. We haven't got all day» said Bennett.

None of them, had any clue as to how close to striking gold they were...

The two pirates kept checking the walls.

Finally, Bennett knocked on a wall. It sounded hollow.

«Artie, what does your meter say about this wall?» he wondered.

«Well, uh, nothing» Artie stoddered.

«hmm, then I think I prefeer my light».

Bennett slid his hand across the wall, and knocked the wall. Something sounded off.

«Try holding it here» he suggested to Artie.

Artie held up his meter.

«Hey, you think you found something I haven't?» he asked.

«Hey, there's a room behind here» Artie told Bennett.

«Well, you see Artie, sometimes, the old ways are the best. Call Sonny, I think we might have something» he suggested to his young friend.

At the Black manta, Sonny answered Artie's call.

A smile formed on his face as he heard what the young pirate had to say.

«Corso, get ready. We're closing in on Bleylock. I'll call Clamp and let him know»..

At the snowkids hotel, the snowkids were having a training session against the Xenons. Clamp heard his holowatch beep. Now, who could that be? Both Aarch and Artegor seemed preoccupied with the team. He chose to answer it. Sonny! And he was smiling.

«clamp, we found something. It could be Bleylock's lab. We're about to open it. Come as soon as you can, sublevel nine»

«I'll be right there, Sonny!» he said.

He quickly peeked over at Artegor and Aarch, they didn't notice what he was doing. Quickly, he created a malfunction in the program. He didn't want to miss this.

«What happened?» Aarch demanded to know.

«I really don't know, must be a bug in the software» Clamp suggested.

«Can you fix it?» aarch wondered.

«I'll need time» Clamp said.

«Ok snowkids, that's all for today. But I want you to come in early the next time» he said before the team left.

«Great work everyone» said Artegor.

As soon as everyone had left, Clamp called Sonny back.

«Sonny, the practice was cancelled. I'm on my way now!» he informed his friend...

In Bleylock's lab, they had started emptying the lab. The work was done.

«Harris, have you erased all the data from the computers?» Asked Bleylock. Any loose end left behind, was a possible way the pirates could find out what he planned to do, and stop him.

«Everything is nearly complete General, we just need a few more minutes» said Harris.

But none of them knew, what was going on outside the walls of the lab.

Sonny stared at the wall, it seemed like a metalwall, like anything else in the struckture.

«Artie, measure the density over here» said Corso.

As soon as he saw the readings, he looked at Sonny and Clamp.

«It's hollow Sonny, and it seems a big room is behind it».

«We found it, Bennett, check for a panel to open the door!» Sonny ordered.

«No such thing Sonny, the wall is completely sealed» Bennett replied.

«Oh, we'll see about that!»

Sonny looked around and saw a huge iron bar lying on the ground.

«Corso, we got work to do!»

«Are we going all of us, on that bar?» asked Artie shocked.

«No, we'll need to be fast. The less people working it, the faster we would break through» Sonny thought out loud.

Corso wasted no time.

«Sonny, if you take the front, and I take the back, you think our combined physical strenght is enough to break through?» he asked.

Sonny grinned.

«Only one way to find out Corso, let's crash Bleylock's party, shall we?»

The two pirates picked up the heavy metalbarr with surprising ease.

«Ready Corso? On three. One, two»..

As General Bleylock approached the sphere, holding the multiflux, a large bang was heard against the door.

«What was that?I..» Harris asked.

The banging on the door continued, with brutal force.

«General Bleylock, what's happening?» asked a frightened Harris.

General bleylock looked at the computer. He could see the pirates standing outside,Corso and Sonny, holding a big metal barr. And lauchning at the door at full speed.

«Sonny Blackbones. Leave everything, all of you, out!»

The men began to run out.

As Sonny and Corso continued to launch at the door, Bleylock gathered his belongings. Harris opened a hidden panel.

«Ha ha ha ha, too late Blackbones».

The two men, passed through the panel.

«Harris, you know where to meet me. Close the panel behind you!»

« Yes, General» said Harris. To avoid the pirates pursuing them, he pulled loose the buttons. This way, the door could not be opened.

Seconds later, the pirates stormed through the door.

«Gah, it's empty!» Corso roared and threw his cap on the floor.

But as Sonny looked around, he disagreed.

«Not completely!» he said with a devious smile.

He walked up to one of the computerscreens, and turned it on. It showed the sphere, a proof they had been right.

«Is that where Rocket played Netherball?» asked Clamp.

«Yes, it was here that Bleylock sifend off the flu from the sphere» Sonny stated.

«Look at this Sonny!» Clamp said and pointed.

Sonny turned to look at what Clamp had seen.

«Fluxcollectors!» he stated.

«From the look of the lab and the equippment, there could have been at least three fluxdevices made» Clamp said.

«I'm sure this place had something to do with the explotion on the Shaddows planet» Sonny said.

«That leaves two more. Two devices, possibly more powerfull than the last one» Clamp stated.

«How will we find them now, Sonny?» Corso asked.

«I'm not sure, but we'll find Bleylock. That's a promise!» stated the pirate chief...

At the snowkids hotel, D'Jok was phasing back and forth. He had made his decission. He was going to play Rocket in the sphere tonight, driving him out of there.

«Will you stop phasing like this? You're making me dizzy» Micro- Ice complained.

«Sorry, Micro- Ice. I'm just worried about playing Rocket in Netherball tonight. I don't want to get injured, like Warren».

«What's the worst that could happen? So, you break your leg» Micro- Ice threw out as he was watching pictures of Yuki.

«Break my leg? Hey, are you even listening? Who are you looking at?» D'Jok demanded to know, when he realised his friend wasn't paying attention to his deeper thoughts.

«Uh..nothing» Micro- ice turned the device he was holding, off. Now he could fully focus on his beangered friend.

«Look, we need Rocket back to win the cup. You said it yourself, Netherball is the only way» Micro- ice urged.

«I'm not sure I can beat him. If it weren't for the snowkids, I wouldn't have the guts. We'll see what happens tonight» he said, staring out the window. He dreaded what lay ahead. But nonetheless. He was the captain of the snowkids, that job came with reponsibillity. He had do do this, to prove himself worthy of the job...

At midnight, the galactik underground club was crowded. Who would be tonights challenger to the reigning champion of the sphere, Rocket? No one knew untill the match started.

Inside the sphere, Rocket was warming up. Who was he gonna crush tonight?

Outside, D'Jok stared at the screen.

«You're on, good luck» Mark told him.

«Thanks Mark» D'Jok said, and made his way towards the sphere.

But before he got there, a hooded figure stepped out in front of him. D'Jok was stunned. Then, she removed the hood.

«Tia! What are you doing here?» asked D'Jok surprised.

«I'm playing Rocket tonight, and I'm going to win. You told me I was the only one who could stop Rocket, let's see if it's true» she said and turned to enter the sphere.

«Tia, don't do this!» D'Jok said, but his voice was a meere whisper in the crowd...

_Now, I hope for at least one rewiew, before I put up the next chapter. I got several of them ready. So please... a rewiew?_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Rocket

D'Jok was completely cought by surprise, as was Mark. Tia looked so determined, so deadset on getting Rocket out of there. D'Jok saw her clench fists. He knew how much this was hurting her.

'I have to play him D'Jok, let me do this' Tia said determined.

She could see her captain struggle to accept this. Inside the sphere, Rocket was warming up, getting ready to throw whoever they would send to play him tonight. D'Jok was hessitating.

'I shouldn't, but..' he started, before Tia interrupted him.

'Trust me, I'm going to win' said Tia, sounding far more confident than she felt.

It made D'Jok decide.

'He's all yours Tia' he told her.

Then, he gave a handsignal to Sinedd, that there was a change of plans.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we have a surprise netherball challenger tonight. Tia, midfielder for the snowkids, against the former snowkids captain, and king of the sphere, Rocket!' announced the robot.

As Tia entered the sphere, Mark finally made use of his voice again.

' I didn't see that one coming, Tia's brave, I hope she beats him' he said to D'Jok.

'Yeah, me too, I just hope I did the right thing' said D'Jok silently.

in the sphere, Rocket was surprised to find Tia as his oponent, but didn't play any different because of that. But Tia knew his style, she knew Rocket, perhaps better than he knew himself. She would try to talk to him, but in vain. Rocket was someone else in the sphere. Not the Rocket she knew. It made it easier to do what she had to do, defeat him. And after 10 minutes, that was what she did. Rocket realised that he needed to leave the sphere, to become himself again. But how? Tia offered the way out, by defeating him. Rocket was no longer the king of the sphere. Everyone thought they had a new ruler, but Tia had decided not to take the place. Her place was elsewhere, not in netherball. When she announced that Rocket would be leaving with her, and she would not take over, a riot broke loose. The underground club galactik was falling apart.

Sinedd liked this least of all. What would his employer think of this?...

'Hey, where do you think you're going?' he asked Rocket, who was clearly getting ready to leave once they came out of the sphere.

'It's all yours Sinedd' said Rocket, and gave him a small gesture as they left.

D'Jok was mad at Rocket.

'You're gonna pay for what you did to Tia. We can't afford an injury' he shouted at Rocket.

'D'Jok, listen. Rocket's coming home, with us' said Tia with a face that made it clear she would not tolerate any arguments from the captain.

Artie and Bennett was out looking for Bleylock, like all the other pirates. But he was nowhere to be found. Still, both Sonny and Clamp was convinced that they were dealing with him, and no one else.

Bennett let his binocular rest a little too long on a very attractive female.

'Hello there miss, do you happen to know where I can find a man named Bleylock?' he asked.

'Bennett, hate to bother you, but we're on a mission here' said Artie annoyed.

'She..wait, I found something. It looks like.. Sinedd' said Bennett and put his binoculars down.

'something tells me, if we want to know more about netherball, we should follow Sinedd' said Bennett.

'Sounds good to me' said Artie.

In a nearby cab, sat Harris and watched Sinedd. He then noticed the two pirates behind Sinedd.

' Hmm, lead the pirates straight to our friend' he smiled.

'Ok, we can go' he said to the cabdriver.

Artie and Bennett had followed Sinedd to an alley. As Sinedd headed down, they made sure to stay behind him. Both pirates hid behind a corner, as Sinedd turned slightly, as if he knew he was being followed. Seconds later, it seemed Sinedd was reassured that he was alone, and he continued to walk towards his destination. Bennett and Artie followed him in a safe distance. Sinedd stoped before a door. Artie and Bennett paid close attention to where they were hiding behind a door..

Inside, General Bleylock was packing a box, containing a flux device, when the buzzer of the hideout sounded. Careful as he was, he looked over at his robotcat.

'See who it is' he ordered.

The cat jumped up to a hole in the wall and looked out. The camera allowed General Bleylock to see who his visitor was.

Sinedd was not very happy with that.

'What do you want? Beat it' he said.

The cat's camera zoomed him in.

'I said beat it robotcat' Sinedd demanded.

General Bleylock looked at the image on his screeen.

'Sinedd! Why is he here?' he wondered.

Outside, Sinedd was getting fed up with banging the door that no one seemed to open.

'What's Harris talking about? There's nobody here but me. Harris, you're a liar' said Sinedd, as he left in anger.

He didn't see the two pirates that immidiately appeared as soon as he had left.

'What's sinedd doing in a place like this?' Artie wondered.

None of the pirates noticed the robotcat that watched them.

General Bleylock was not happy when he saw the image the cat sent.

'It can't be, the pirates have found me?But how? Sinedd!' he said.

Outside, the two pirates were discussing matters on how to approach.

' Let's go back to the astroport, at least, it's clean' begged Artie.

'I want to try the polite way first' said Bennett.

Inside, Bleylock was calling Harris.

'Harris, come quickly. Sonny and his pirates are on to me' he said.

'I'll be right there' said Harris.

'Bennett, we're wasting out time here. If Corso finds out we left our post to chase robotcats in the garbitch, he's gonna let us have it' said Artie.

All the pirates knew Corso's temper. Sonny was about the only one that could reign in Corso when he had a fit, and for the time being, Sonny seemed to have enough to worry about.

'one last thing' said Bennett, and lifted his lasergun.

But a tincan on the ground touched his foot. A droid came walking.

'Hey you, What are you doing here? this is my alley, get lost!' said the robot.

Bennett quickly put away his gun.

'Don't worry old timer, we're just leaving. My god, this place stinks' he said before he and Artie turned to leave.

General Bleylock watched from inside.

'You two will sieze to excist soon. Like all of Genesis' he said...

But things was soon to change. Days later, Artegor, during a practice session with the snowkids, had his smog back. Rocket's selfish play, like he was still playing in the netherball's sphere, caused the smog to return. It made changes within the ranks again. If the snowkids had been against Artegor as their assistant coach before, now Artegor wanted to return to his own team, the shaddows. Clamp and Dame Simbai had discussed the matter in private.

'It's odd that the smog came back like that. That didn't happen with Akillian' said clamp.

'What do you think we should do?' Dame Simbai asked.

Clamp rubbed his chin.

'I need to speak to Sonny somehow' Clamp said.

'But Clamp, Sonny is back as a wanted pirate now, it would be too dangerous for him to come here' Dame Simbai argued.

Clamp had to agree.

The thought stayed with him all day. He knew Sonny was busy, working on tracking down Bleylock. The strange thing was that no one had seen Bleylock at all. Still, Sonny was convinced he was alive. Clamp felt like it was his fault that Sonny felt like that. There was no proof that he was still alive. Sonny was acting on instinct alone. And the sphere and netherball had made him overly suspicious. It had been made to seem like it was technoid, but Clamp knew, as well as Sonny, that it wasn't. There was someone else, with sinister plans behind this. Finally, Clamp gave in. After his mistake of not telling Sonny right away that Rocket had been missing for almost a week, and Sonny learned that from D'Jok, Clamp knew Sonny would want reports of anything that could mean something in this. After looking around, he typed the code to call the secure line.

'Clamp?' Sonny was clearly tired, but Clamp knew he wouldn't let that stop him.

'Sonny, I got some news' he said.

'Let's hear it' sounded Sonny's reply...

They all watched in horror at the Shaddows- Xenons in the semifinals. It was clear that Artegor and Aarch wasn't the only one that suffered the smog poisoning. Sinedd was struggling. Artegor was worried. Aarch had done the right thing when he had stoped football, when the smog made him sick. And then, when the shaddows lost their smog, it had affected him, and now, the third humanbeing to play with it, Sinedd. Artegor knew he had to face the reality. The smog was poisonous to humans. But, sinedd had to play this match through. He could tell Sinedd was confused by this, it somehow scared him. But he had to stay with the game.

'Control it sinedd, don't let it control you' he adviced his player.

The match ended 5-3 to the Xenons.

Sinedd was furious.

'You have the smog Artegor, but you're too weak. You should have been thougher with us, we could have won this' Sinedd cried.

' It's not true, it's not true' Artegor repeated to himself over and over in the coaches box...

At the snowkids hotel, D'Jok was having nightmares about the upcoming match against the lightnings. Micro- Ice popped his head out of the bathroom.

'Did you say something D'Jok?' he asked, with his toothbrush in his mouth.

'Micro- Ice, I got a bad feeling about today's match' D'Jok said.

'You're just scared to play against Warren. It's hard to play against your hero' Micro- Ice suggested.

'No, I feel like it's more than that. I feel like I'm loosing it' D'Jok said.

'What could be more than a semifinal against Warren and the Lightnings?' Micro- ice wondered, before he went back to the bathroom.

'Yeah, I guess you're right' said D'Jok.

But as he looked up, he got a surprise. Outside the balconydoor to their hotelroom, there was someone coming. A person that he recognized as the most wanted pirate in the galaxy.

Sonny silently opened the door, and entered the room.

D'Jok rose from the bed to greet him.

Sonny lifted a finger to his lips.

'Shhh' he said, to signal to D'Jok to be quiet.

'Dad!' D'Jok hugged him.

'I'm sorry to intrude like this. I still have to be careful.I hope to be cleared soon of those problems on the Shaddows planet, you know that I'm innocent' he said.

'Dad, I told you, I know it wasn't you. Did you find him? Did you get Bleylock?' D'Jok asked.

'Not yet Son, but we're close. You let me worry about that. I have to go now, I just came to wish you well today. I'll be cheering you on' Sonny said.

D'Jok couldn't help himself from embracing his father one more time. The hugs he got to give his only known to be living relative, wasn't that often.

'Thanks Dad' he said.

'Keep your mind on the match, and leave the rest up to me' said Sonny, before he turned around to leave. Before he left, he gave D'Jok a thumbs up.

'Who are you talking to?' asked Micro- Ice, who just popped his head out the bathroom again.

D'Jok knew Sonny was already out of sight, he decided to pull a bluff.

'Just my good friends, the walls' he said with a gesture towards the four walls of the room.

'you really need to see Dame Simbai. I think maybe you are loosing it' said Micro- Ice.

D'Jok knew this was the price he had to pay, for as long as his father was a wanted man, it would be difficult for them to meet. But, Sonny was trying, and he took some risks to do so. D'Jok knew it had to be enough for now. Perhaps sometime in the future, it would be different?

All of a sudden, his holowatch beeped. It was Mei.

'D'Jok, can you come to my room? I need to talk to you' she said.

'Sure Mei, I'll be right there' D'Jok said.

Mei was standing on the balcony when he arrived.

'So, what's up?' D'Jok asked.

'I'm just worried about Rocket. You saw how he played. He's not playing with us anymore. He doesn't care for the team' Mei said.

'Rocket is a professional, he's a snowkid. He won't blow this for us. It's an important match for him too' said D'Jok.

'I'm not so sure D'Jok, he plays for himself now' said Mei.

'Well, there's one person on the team that believes in him, he won't let her down' said D'Jok.

The game against the lighnings was proving hard. After Mei had tackled a lightningsplayer, Rocket pulled her on her feets.

'We got to play together' he said. It seemed Rocket was finally coming out of the state he had been in since he played netherball, and was becoming more of s teamplayer. Then, Warren scored against a totally unprepared Ahito. On the tribunes, sat Corso and Sonny and watched the match.

'They're looking lost today Sonny, don't you think?' corso asked.

Sonny agreed.

'D'Jok's not leading them. Maybe I shouldn't have gone by the hotel. I hope he'll snap out of it' said Sonny thoughtfully.

On the pitch, D'Jok saw the scoreboard. The 1-0 for the lightnings was not what he wanted to see.

'We're already falling apart D'Jok' said Micro- Ice.

'I know that Micro- Ice, I just don't know how to stop it' said D'Jok.

He was devestated.

'D'Jok, let it go, they scored, so will we, just stay focused' said Aarch.

'I'll try coach' said D'Jok.

It became an intense match, for all the snowkids. But ended, with a golden goal, when Rocket scored for the snowkids.

The snowkids would be in the final against the Xenons.

At the tribunes, the two top pirates sat, along with others and cheered for the snowkids.

'Yes! Yes!' cheered Sonny.

Corso placed an arm around his neck.

'Ha ha ha, they did it, they're going to the finals' said Corso with a big smile.

'It's great news Corso. To be honest, I didn't think they'd do it' said Sonny as he rose from his seat.

'Let's make our way back to the ship' he said.

At the hotel, the snowkids celebrated coming to the finals. A party was thrown for them and their parents. But the party was soon interrupted when the news came on. Duke Maddox had something to tell.

'I would like to announce that the bounty for Sonny Blackbones has been raised to five million standard units' he said...

_Sorry that it's taken so long to finish this. I have had some problems on a personal level that I wish not to talk about, and it has been taking it's toll on me for some time now. I have to deal with that, day by day. I will hopefully soon feel better, again, sorry for the delay, but hopefully, this chapter will make up for some of the waiting. Please rewiew._


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Sonny's Call

'Due to a recent breach in security in a technoid prison barge, Technoid has raised the threatlevel for the entire galaxy. Especially for Genesis stadium during the finals. Again, I'm offering five million standard units, for the capture of Sonny Blackbones, thank you' said the head of Technoid, while looking into the camera.

'If you or any of your family have information regarding the whereabouts of Sonny blackbones, please contact Technoid, immidiately' said the reporter on screen.

Corso was shocked. How were they to do anything at all with this on them? Sonny would be in far greater danger than before, as five millions would make sure someone would look to turn him in. Sonny however, seemed unaffected. He turned slightly towards his friend, just enough that Corso could see a sly grin painted on his face.

' it seems we'll need to keep an even lower profile Corso' Sonny said.

Corso was looking behind Sonny's back, and noticed lots of droids in the nearby area.

'There's a heavy technoid presence tonight' he said.

Sonny carefully pulled his hood closer around his face. As the situation was now, he needed to make sure he wasn't seen.

'We're not far from the ship' he said, as they turned and slowly left the astroport...

At the snowkids hotel, D'Jok was shocked.

'Five million standard units. Someone is sure to turn him in. I guess Sonny won't be coming to the finals he said'

Both Mei and Maya could tell D'Jok was upset, as they knew of Sonny's promise to be there at all his matches. This would certainly make it hard for him to do. But still, this was Sonny blackbones they spoke of, and he would not let himself be taken easily, or break the promise to his beloved son.

'I'm sure he'll be allright' said Mei and placed a hand to his shoulder.

'Sonny won't let that stop him' smiled Maya, as if she knew exactly what the pirate chief was thinking.

Someone that was not happy with the announcement, was Bleylock.

'I need sonny in genesis stadium. Nothing must go wrong. I worked too hard for this moment. And Sonny is sentimental,he'll be there watching his precious son, so will Duke Maddox, Brim simbra and the rest. I'll give sonny and his men a homecoming present that they'll never forget' he said...

In the astroport, Bennett and Artie was out looking for Bleylock. No one had any idea of where he could be hiding, but Sonny's orders had been clear. Bleylock had to be found at all costs. They were standing at the belt, using the binoculars to scover the area in their search.

'Galaxy pizza, I could really use a pizza right now' said bennett.

Artie stood beside him. He understood that Bennett was hungry, but still, this was not the time, nor the place.

'Bennett, we don't have time to eat, at least pretend to be looking for Bleylock' said Artie.

'Sorry Kiddo, but I'm getting a bit bored, we've been sticking out the astroport for days' said Bennett.

'Yeah, i know the feeling, I think Bleylock is a ghost' said Artie.

'Sonny thinks he's very much alive' said Bennett.

'Well, Sonny's the boss' said Artie.

Bennett walked over to the other side of the path and checked it. A hooded figure cought his attention.

'Artie' he said.

Artie took his binoculars down, and walked over to him.

'We'll eat soon, I promise' he told Bennett.

'Check out the guy in the center, the one wearing the hood' said Bennett.

'Are you sure he's not one of us? Sonny and Corso wear hoods sometimes' said artie.

'Let me check the id- visir' he said.

A quick scan made Artie look surprised.

'It's impossible, it's general Bleylock, we've got a match' he said to Bennett.

'Then, let's follow him' said Bennett.

'We can't just jump into the crowd' said Artie.

'You got a better idea?' asked Corso.

'Not really' said artie.

The two pirates did not hessitate and jumped into the crowd, to follow Bleylock.

In the market, Bleylock realised he was being followed. Artie and Bennett were in close pursuit, when they lost sight of him.

'He's got to be here somewhere' said Bennett and looked around.

'I hate these markets' said Artie.

All of a sudden, Bennett pointed.

'artie, there he is!'

artie pursued him, while Bennett called Corso.

'come on corso, pick up'...

At the Black Manta, Sonny and Corso were loading the ship with necessary supplies. As a pirate, you never knew when you had to flee. And then everything had to be on board.

'What is it Bennett?' Corso said when he picked up.

'We found Bleylock, he's near the astroport' said Bennett.

'Are you sure? We'll be right there' said Corso.

Sonny was carrying a container and looked at Corso.

'Sonny, they spotted Bleylock!' he said.

Sonny immidiately put the container down.

'Let's go!' he said.

Bennett and Artie looked around, but bleylock was gone.

'Where is he Artie?' he asked.

'He was just here' said Artie confused.

'Well, he's not here now' said Bennett.

Sonny and Corso joined them.

'Great work gentlemen, Where's Bleylock?' Sonny asked.

'I think..we lost him' said Artie.

'What? How could you loose him?' asked corso.

'He just..disappeared into the crowd' said Bennett.

'Then he's close. Spread out! We'll find him' said Sonny.

The foursome separated and went in different directions. Sonny stoped for a sec, to look around. He was close on Bleylocks trail now, and he was not about to let him get away. But, what direction could he have taken? As Sonny looked around, his gaze fell on a nearby alley.

'An Alley. Where else would a rat hide?' he said and walked towards it...

Bleylock had plain wiew on all the pirates. So, Sonny was headed for the Alley. A perfect place to end the life of the pirate chief. Bleylock snuck in a circle, to loop so he could get behind Sonny.

'Soon, this will be over Sonny, there is nothing you can do to stop me' he said.

Thinking of the past, it would have been nice to relive old memories, but Sonny had made it clear that nothing could be further from his mind than that. Sadly, it had always been like that, one of them had to die at the hand of the other. And Bleylock had his mind set on vengance. He saw Sonny enter the alley.

'Now i got you Blackbones' he said as he silently followed him...

in the middle of the alley, Sonny stoped. He was alone in here, so he removed his hood. Sonny wasn't sure if it was a sound or a movement behind him, but there was definately something. He turned to look. Nothing. Then he turned again.

A mechanical hand landed on his shoulder.

'Ah' Sonny couldn't help but jump when he stared into Bleylocks face.

He was just as evil as before, with half his body as a robot. Sonny could see the evil in his eyes. This was not good news.

'Why Sonny Blackbones, fancy running into you, the most wanted pirate in the galaxy. It's my lucky day' said Bleylock and used his robotic arm to press Sonny down onto his knees. Sonny tried to push against, but soon realised that in doing so, he put himself in danger of breaking bones. To a pirate, that would be lethal, so despite the pain, he let Bleylock push him down.

'Bleylock..' the pain was horrendous.

Bleylock grabbed hold of him, making sure to thrust his fingers into Sonny's sides, and causing him the maximum pain to the ribs. Sonny was starting to worry he would pass out from the pain. He fought it with all his might.

'I' surprised you still recognize me, I'm not the man I once was thanks to you. I have an arm and a leg made of metal, and I don't smile the way I used to. And I'm a lot stronger, let me show you' Bleylock said, and threw Sonny in the ground.

As if he wasn't already hurting enough, this came on top.

Sonny knew there would be a struggle between the two of them, and he was not sure he could defeat him in his current state. The grip Bleylock had used, had caused his muscles to bleed internally, and Sonny knew this would slow him down. He had to stall, and hope that one of his men would come looking for him.

Sonny managed to get up to his knees, but it was hard to breathe now.

'You may have destroyed your creation, the metaflux, but you created me Sonny, and I am very grateful. Would you like to see how beautiful I am?' he asked and removed his hood.

Sonny was not impressed. Bleylock looked hideous.

'You're a monster' he said.

'Looks can be deciving. I am the next emperror of the Galaxy. Soon, all will kneel before me, just as you are now.I can make power from nothing' he said.

Sonny realised what he was talking about.

'The sphere..' he said.

Bleylock turned around to face him again.

'Too late Sonny. I have all the flux I need. I'd advice you to say goodbye to your son D'Jok, the finals match will most certainly be his final match' said Bleylock, as his robotic arm reached out and grabbed hold of Sonny's neck. Sonny felt panic grip him. This was a dangerous enough situation. He did anything wrong now, Bleylock would kill him before his men could help him.

'or perhaps you won't have the chance!' said Bleylock as he tightened the grip.

Sonny knew he was in serious problems now. On pure instinct, his fingers managed to grab hold of the wires in Bleylock's arm and pulled them loose. Bleylock lost power of the arm, and let go of him. Sonny tried to stand up, but the bleeding of the muscles made him fall back. He leaned against the wall.

'You're completely mad' said Sonny as he rested against the wall. The pain was tremendous.

'SONNY!' Corso had seen what had happened, and came running towards them.

Bleylock fleed, Sonny knew he couldn't stop him at this point.

Corso took out a cord and threw it at Bleylock, who fell over and stumbled. But, before long he cut the cord and was on the run again. Corso reached Sonny first.

He bent down beside him.

'Aah' Sonny was clearly in pain after the fight, and it worried Corso.

'Are you hurt?' he asked Sonny, looking at him.

Sonny didn't answer the question. He needed to rest, it was up to Corso to pursue Bleylock now.

'That thing is Bleylock, he's alive. You have to stop him!' Sonny more or less gasped.

Corso could tell Sonny was unable to go after him right now. He was clearly injured, but not badly. But enough to need some time to recooperate. Corso knew Artie and Bennett would find him soon. It would be safe to leave him here in the al

Corso understood that Sonny couldn't chase him right now.

'Wait here Sonny!' he said as he ran after Bleylock.

Sonny leaned against the wall, and tried to breathe easy through the pain.

Before long, Artie and Bennett joined him.

'Sonny! Are you injured?' Bennett asked.

Sonny nodded.

Bennett said nothing. He had a scanner on his inner pocket, and used it to carefully check Sonny.

'You best sit down untill Corso returns Sonny. It seems you have internal musclebleedings' he said.

Sonny nodded. He tried to gently push himself up, but found that he couldn't. He raised his hand and rubbed his neck, where Bleylock had gripped him.

Bennet looked at him.

'What did he do to you Sonny?' he asked.

' A fight, one on one. Bleylock is equipped with a metal leg and a robotic arm. He was far stronger than I remember' said Sonny.

Bennett carefully examined his neck.

'You've been lucky Sonny, a little more pressure, and he would have snapped your neck like a twig'

'Just rest while we wait for Corso Sonny, he won't be long' said Artie.

Sonny noticed that both the pirates hessitated to try to move him.

Meanwhile, Corso was in hot pursuit of Bleylock. But, it soon turned out that he was too late. Bleylock entered a technoid flying pod and flew away from the furious pirate on the ground.

'Your days are numbered Bleylock' Yelled Corso as they flew away.

No need sticking around here, Bleylock was gone. Perhaps he had told Sonny something that would clue them into what he was up to? Corso headed back to the others. Artie and Bennett was with Sonny, who was still resting against the wall.

'He got away Sonny, in a flying pod, a technoid flying pod' Corso said.

Sonny looked surprised.

'Technoid? But who could be helping him?' he wondered.

Corso needed to know what Bleylock had told Sonny.

'What did he tell you Sonny?' he asked as he crouched down in front of him.

'I only know that he is planning revenge, and it involves D'Jok' said Sonny.

'D'Jok? But the finals match is tomorrow' said Artie.

Corso gently put a hand to Sonny's back as he helped him rise to his feets. Sonny was clearly hurting from this, but did not let it affect him.

'We have very little time to figure out how Bleylock plans to stop the match' said Sonny, while he slowly rose, with Corso's help.

'Stop the match?' said Bennett surprised.

'Sonny, if the flux devices are more powerfull than the one that hit the Shaddows planet, Bleylock will do more than stop the match' said Corso.

Sonny thought for a second, before he told his men the obvious answer.

'He'll destroy all of Genesis' he said.

'Destroy Genesis?' the three pirates said unonomisly.

'We can't let that happen! I want every available man to patrol the astroport, as well as the stadium area. Look for anything suspicious. We must stop Bleylock!' said Sonny.

'Right away Sonny!' his three men ran off to execute his orders.

Sonny remained standing for a little while. This time, Bleylock had really lost it. He was more dangerous than ever. Sonny knew there was one that needed his protection more than anyone else. He pulled his hood back on.

'I have to protect D'Jok' he said, before he made his way out of the Alley...

After getting busted, on breaking Aarch's stricht rules on the night before the finals, The snowkids were punished by being sendt to training late. D'Jok was exhausted, and sleept too heavy to notice someone entering the room.

'What?' he said, as he felt a hand shaking him awake.

'Who's there?' he asked.

The hooded man removed his hood. It was Sonny.

'Dad! What are you doing here?' he asked.

'D'Jok, I have something very important to tell you' he said.

''What is it?' asked D'Jok, who was now wide awake.

'Bleylock is alive. I've seen him myself. There's no telling what he might do. I want you to be very carefull in the match tomorrow!' Sonny said as he looked at his son.

'Ok! But why?' asked D'Jok.

'Just be on your guard. I think Bleylock may try something during the match' said Sonny.

D'Jok looked all thoughtfull, just long enough to make Sonny suspicious.

'What is it son?' he asked.

'I've been having bad dreams. About a match' said D'Jok

Sonny laid his hands to his son's shoulders and pulled him close.

' What happens in the match?' he asked.

'Nothing, they're just dreams' said D'Jok.

It seemed to be what Sonny needed to hear to relax. He slowly let go of his precious son.

'Be careful tomorrow D'Jok, and stay alert for danger. And good luck. I'll be cheering you on' Sonny said as he rose from the bed.

'Thanks Dad!' smiled D'Jok.

He watched as Sonny left as silently as he had he left the room, Sonny gave D'Jok a wave with the hand.

D'Jok lay back down as his father had left.

'Now what?' he asked...

When Sonny returned to the Black Manta, he allowed himself to feel the pain the internal bleeding in the muscles had given him. Corso nodded to Bennett when he saw it.

Bennett walked up to Sonny.

'Sonny, come to the infirmary with me. I might have something that will make you feel better' he said.

Corso left his post to join them.

In the infirmary, Bennett asked Sonny to take of his jacket and sweater. Once he had done that, they could clearly see the bruisings.

'Here, drink this' said Bennett and handed Sonny a cup with a clear liquid.

Sonny looked at it.

'Oh come now, it will ease the pain while we draw out the blood from the muscles. If we don't, this will hurt twice as bad tomorrow'

Sonny shook his head. Then, he drank the liquid.

Bennett and Corso worked effectively. A short while later, Sonny felt better.

'There is nothing more you can do right now Sonny. The liquid makes you require some sleep. Go to your cabin, and get some shut eye' suggested Bennett.

Sonny shot him a glare.

' He's right Sonny. You need to get some sleep' said Corso.

Sonny knew Corso spoke from genuine concern. They all did. That was why they were his family, not just his friends. They were like brothers, all of them.

He nodded.

Corso walked him to his cabin.

'You need the sleeping device Sonny?' he asked.

'No, I'm fine without' said Sonny.

Corso nodded, and left him.

Sonny laid down in his bed, and stared at the celing.

The safety of the entire Galaxy was on his shoulders now.

'i won't let you win Bleylock' he whispered, before his eyes slowly was shut, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep...

_How about that? One and a half chapter finished in 1 day. That is much work, but well worth it. I try to add a little on the parts where I see there could have been a dialogue that wasn't seen in the series, other than that, it's pretty much the series, but as much as possible from the pirates angle. The part about the injuries sustained during the fight with Bleylock, is based on logic and a bit of first aid knowledge as a martial arts instructor. Bleeding muscles hurt as hell, makes you stiff as a log and would be very simmilar to the way Sonny reacted when he had disabled Bleylocks arm. To be honest, there is no way he would have been able to follow Bleylock in his state. It would infact have slowed him down conciderably. But, enough rambling. I would like to hear your thoughts on things. Good? Bad? Tell me!_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, you're dead!

It was the night of the finals. All of Genesis seemed to be focused on what was to take plae on the pitch today. The snowkids were versing The Xenons. The best teams of the galaxy. But, in the shaddows, there was another battle going on. One not known to the people of the galaxy, but a select few. A battle to save the galaxy. Bleylock had managed to escape the pirates, but knew that Sonny would not stop looking. It was getting difficult to play dead. Eventually, Sonny would find evidence that backed his claims. It could turn things, something Bleylock had not been prepared for. He needed to act. He had met with Harris, to collect the flux devices he had previously prepared.

'Thanks for keeping the flux devices safe 's going to be a speial night. You checked the area?' General Bleylock asked, as he patted the robot cat that acted as surveilance for him now.

'We lost the pirates by now, but they're sure to find you General' said Harris.

'I'm counting on it. I plan to give them just what they want' said General Bleylock.

'General Bleylock, are you sure that you want to do this?I wish that you would reconcider your plans. Perhaps you can get Sonny Blackbones another..' asked Harris.

'I've been waiting a long time for this. I will deal with Sonny as I choose' said Bleylock.

'Off course General. After you start the timer on the flux cases, you have twenty minutes to leave Genesis. Your ship is ready to go. I loaded it...personally' said Harris.

'When it's all over, contact the ship. We'll have muh to discuss after Genesis is destroyed' said General Bleylock.

'Goodbye General' said Harris and turned to leave.

General Bleylock had no idea on how short his life would be...

In Genesis, Artie and Bennett were on a stake out duty

'We're missing the finals again, thanks to this Bleylock guy' said Artie as he kicked around some pebbles on the ground.

'That's the pirate's life Kiddo. If Sonny's right, whatever is going to happen, it will happen soon' said Bennett as he took down his binoculars.

'I hope it does, so I can see some of the match' moaned Artie.

'You got something on the fluxscanner?' he asked, as Bennett's scanner made a noise.

' not anymore. We have to chek the other side of the stadium hope we have better luck' said Bennett as the two pirates made their way towards the other side of the stadium.

But all of a sudden, the fluxscanner gave a beep again. Bennett checked it.

Then, they saw a hooded figure.

'Look, we're back in buisness kiddo' said Bennett.

'Those cases must hold the flux devices. Hurry, we don't have a second to loose' said Artie, as the two pirates started running towards the hodded man.

They got there just after he had boarded a taxi.

'We can't let him get away' said Bennett.

'What will we do Bennett?' asked Artie.

'Upstairs' said Bennett.

They snuck up on a crowd. Bennett had his eyes set on a little spacebike.

'Go Snowkids!' he yelled, to not stand out in the crowd.

As the crowd cheered on, he and Artie jumped on to the bike, and started it.

The owner turned.

'Hey, my spacebike' he yelled.

'We'll bring it back after the match' yelled Artie, as he and Bennett were in hot pursuit of general Bleylock.

'There's bleylock, but where is he going with the fluxdevices?' wondered Bennett.

'I think he's headed for Luna Genesis. We'll never find him in there' said Artie.

But Bennett decided to not give up yet.

'Hang on Artie' he said, and pushed the throttle to move the bike forwards..

When the two pirates arrived in Luna Genesis, there was no sign of Bleylock.

'Wow, it's empty. Why would Bleylock come here?' womdered Artie.

'Not for the rides, that's for sure' said Bennett.

The two pirates stormed into Luna Genesis.

Bennett stoped.

'Look Artie, wait a minute' he said excited.

'What?' Artie wanted to know.

'Crazy flux candy. I got to see it' he smiled.

'Have you lost your mind Bennett?' asked Artie.

' Crazy flux candy is my favourite, I haven't seen it in years' said Bennett.

'Bennett please, remember why we're here' said Artie, trying to wheel in his sidetracked partner.

' we came here to find Bleylock, we didn't come to look for candy. What's wrong with you? Do I have to tell Sonny?' Artie said.

' But Artie, Crazy flux candy..' Bennett started.

'Bennett, we don't have time' Artie insisted.

'I know, but.. wait, there he is' said Bennett and pointed to Bleylock's hooded figure.

'Let's get him!' said Artie and wanted to storm of.

But Bennett stopped him.

'Artie, he doesn't have the flux devices, they must be still in the park. Follow Bleylock, I'll find the boxes. Call Sonny. This time, we won't let him escape' said Bennett.

'Will do!' said artie and ran after Bleylock...

Sonny and Corso were on the belt, looking for Bleylock in the astroport.

Corso's holowatch beeped.

' What's up Artie?' he asked as soon as he saw who the caller was.

'Corso, we found Bleylock. I'm on his tail' said Artie.

'What? Where is he? They found him Sonny!' Corso said.

That cought Sonny's attention.

'I think he's headed for the astroport, but we lost the flux devices. He left them in Luna Genesis' said Artie.

'Luna Genesis' said Corso.

Sonny was thoughtfull. What was Bleylock up to?

In Luna Genesis, Bennett used his fluxscanner to look for the flux devices.

'Aah, got you..what?' he said when the scanner indicated the presence of flux.

But the pattern was looking odd. Bennett looked at it.

'What's going on? That's impossible. It can't be. I hate rollercoasters' said Bennett as he looked at the rollercoaster of Luna Genesis. There was no end to what a pirate had to do..

Bennett approached the dreaded rollercoaster wagons.

'But wich one is it in?' he wondered.

The scanner indicated the front wagon.

'Hello' he said, as he took a seat in the desired wagon..

on the escalator belt, Sonny tried to contact Bennett.

'Bennett, Bennett, do you hear me?' he asked.

Bennett was thrown to the front of his wagon.

He responded to sonny's call.

'Sonny, I'm here' he confirmed.

'Have you found the flux devices?' Sonny asked.

'I'm looking' said Bennett, as he moved towards the front of the wagon.

'Yes Sonny, I got them. And there's a timer with less than..five minutes' said Bennett.

He found his clippers, to cut the power. As they already knew what kind of damage a smaller bomb could cause, Bennett was already sweating.

'Detonation in ten seconds' said a metallic voice on the box.

Bennett did not like the stress this produced. But he had no choise. He had to disable the bomb.

As the countdown progressed, Bennett got nervous.

'But wich one is it?' he said to himself.

'I think it's the...' Bennett thought out loud and cut the third cord.

A ticking sound that went downwards, told him that the bomb was disabled.

' Oh, that was too close' said Bennett as he whiped the sweat of his forehead.

The ride was nearing it's end. Bennett opened the cases of the flux devices, hoping to find what the pirates was desperately looking for.

'Oh' Bennett was terrified when he saw the cases content.

He imidiately called Sonny back.

'Sonny, I stoped the timer, but, the cases, they're empty, Bleylock must have the flux devices with him' he said.

Sonny knew what that meant. They had to physically track down Bleylock, and stop him.

He turned to Corso, who was making sure no one got close enough to identify them.

'Corso, follow me!' he said and started to run.

Corso was confused. Why was Sonny taking off in this hurry? Something had to have gone wrong somewhere. He had to ask.

'Sonny, what is it?' he asked.

Sonny stoped, as if it all of a sudden occured to him, that he hadn't clued his friend in on what was happening.

'Bleylock has the flux devices Corso. Warn Artie. They're headed this way!' Sonny said.

'Right Sonny!' Corso ran off, and Sonny followed.

Time was of the essence.

Sonny and Corso were running as fast as they could down the escolater belt. They had to find and stop Bleylock. It was either that, or something worse would happen.

All of a sudden, Sonny stoped and peeked down on the level below.

'Corso, stop!' he ordered.

'Sonny, what is it?' Corso asked.

'Bleylock, he's down there!' said Sonny and pointed to a hooded figure on the level below.

Corso imideately contacted Artie.

'You got him Artie?' he asked.

'I'm right behind him' confirmed Artie.

Sonny and Corso joged on further.

'He's headed for the private gates. Come on Sonny, I know a short cut, we'll avoid the robots' said Corso.

Bleylock reached the private gates, and presented his passcard.

'Ok, you can enter' said the robot after scanning his card.

Bleylock slowly moved towards the gates. Right behind him, was Artie in pursuit.

'Pass please' said the robot.

'Sure, I got it right here' said Artie in a cooky voice.

But before long, his coockyness was whiped off. He had forgotten his memory block in the uniform he had worn to diguise himself when they smugled Tia onboard the Black Manta.

' Where's my memory block? I'll never get in now' he said.

'Pass please, or move out of the way' said the Robot.

'hey about that pass..' said Artie

'prepare for injury' said the robot.

'I..I'll come back' Artie said and ran the oposite direction.

As soon as he was clear, he called Corso.

'I forgot my memoryblock Corso, I lost him' he said.

'You fool Artie. But Sonny and I are in, we'll take it from here' said Corso.

'Great, I'll find Bennett' said Artie.

For once, he got out of it without Corso yelling at him..

through the barrs of the ventilation ducts, Sonny and Corso could see Bleylock arrive with two robots.

'Here he comes. Let's drop in on his little party' said Sonny.

'I'm right behind you Sonny' said Corso.

They carefully snuck out of the vent and walked towards Bleylock and the robots. The two pirates did not fear the robots. They were fully able to deal with this situation.

As Bleylock and robots passed some crates, Sonny and Corso sprung into action. They jumped down of the crates, and ran towards them. Bleylock turned, and noticed the two pirates.

'Sieze them!' he ordered.

The two robots opened fire at the two pirates, but Sonny and Corso fearlessly charged forwards. The two robots was kicked hard enough to break, as usual, Technoid's massproduced droids, were no match for a pirate.

'Show's over Bleylock!' said Sonny and pointed at Bleylock.

'Sonny Blackbones, now what took you so long? I walked as slowly as I could' Bleylock said.

Sonny knew he was just playing games, and it was one he was not in the mood for.

'Where are the flux devices?' Sonny demanded to know.

'Why, in Luna Genesis off course' said Bleylock.

Sonny was beginning to get fed up.

'You know those cases were empty' he said.

'Where they?' Bleylock tried to act innocent.

'Don't try to fool me!' Sonny took a step forth, towards Bleylock. He was clearly in a rage.

But Bleylock was no fool. It seemed he had anticipated this move.

'Careful Sonny. Harm me, and you'll never find the flux devices' he said, causing Sonny to stop dead in his tracks.

Then, he pulled out a gun. Corso was horrified. From this range, if he fired at Sonny, there was no way he would miss. And the shot would be leathal to Sonny.

'Watch out Sonny!' he yelled to his friend.

Sonny had already seen the danger. He knew this was dangerous.

'Bleylock!' he yelled.

'The problem with you, Blackbones, is that you're always a day late, and a standard unit short. Farewell!' said Bleylock.

He looked like he was preparing to shoot Sonny, but for some reason, he had a change of heart.

He ran and closed a thick plexiglas wall, keeping the pirates from reaching him. To make sure the pirates were busy, Bleylock made sure to shot the lock of the glas away.

' No, he'll get away!' said Corso, as he saw what happened.

The two pirates reached the door too late. The glas shielded Bleylock.

'You won't escape this time Bleylock' said Sonny.

'Oh, but I will' said Bleylock.

As the two pirates watched Bleylock disappear into the hallway, the alarm went off. To make matters worse, a large team of robots came marching in.

'Ah, Corso, we have to get out of here!' said Sonny.

There was clear to see that they had lost sight of Bleylock now.

'Sonny, look!' said Corso, who had turned and saw the droids coming.

As the robots raised their arms to fire at the two pirates, Corso pointed to the containers.

'Quick, behind the containers!' he adviced his friend.

Both pirates ran behind the steel containers, and pushed one of them down, to create a better shielding for themselves...

Bleylock was runing for his bare life. It was only a matter of time, before the pirates would catch up with him, and he knew. To accellerate his speed, he threw his cloak away. Where he was going, he would have no need for it. The door to his ship was open. Freedom and escape seemed near. As he entered the ship, he closed the door and freed his ship from the dock. He would get away. There was no one stoping him now...

In the hallway, the robots and the pirates was shooting at eachother. Corso and Sonny knew full well they were outnumbered, but they still had to fight to the bitter end. Corso looked up, as he heard the sound of a ship embarking. A small ship was seen elevating.

'Sonny, we'll never catch him now!' he yelled to his friend.

Sonny watched too. Bleylock was getting away.

'Good luck Sonny, enjoy your last minutes' Bleylock said.

'NOOOOO!' he yelled.

This could not be allowed to happen. Sonny knew time was running out.

He looked up. They needed to end this quickly.

'Corso, aim for the containers!' he ordered.

'You mean those up there?' Corso asked and pointed to the containers dangling above the robots.

'Yes, we might be able to stop them all' said Sonny.

Two direct hits at the cables that held the containers, made one robot look up.

'unidentified movement' it said.

The two pirates crouched down behind the containers, as the ones they had aimed at, fell to the ground. Debrie was flying all over. As they looked up, it was clear that their plan had worked. The robots had been crushed.

Sonny rose.

'To the Black manta, Hurry!' he said to Corso.

The two pirates ran, to catch up with Bleylock and put a stop to his evil plans...

In space, Beylock had flwon far of from Genesis, but it was still in plain sight. Sonny and Corso had reached the Black manta, and was now in hot pursuit. This wasn't about Technoid, this was about something far bigger, and the pirates was well aware of it. They had to stop him. At all costs. Finally, his ship was within range. What puzzled them now, was what his plans were.

'Where's he going? Does he think he can outrun us?' asked Corso, as he and Sonny vigilantly watched the screens. As if to see if they could predict bleylock's next move.

'something's odd. He has a plan, you can be sure of that!' said sonny, as his eyes watched the screens, trying to predict what Bleylock would do next.

On Bleylock's ship, all was silent. Everything was going according to his plan. And there was nothing Blackbones could do to stop him.

' Hang on tight Sonny, the ride might be a little bumpy' Bleylock said.

Then, he made a turn back towards Genesis.

But Sonny had noticed the manouver.

' Double back quickly. We're loosing him!' he ordered.

In bleylock's ship, he now had Genesis in plain sight.

'it's so beautiful. It's almost a shame to destroy it' he said.

On the Black manta, bleylock's plan had dawned on sonny.

'What's he doing Sonny?' asked Corso.

'He's going to open fire on Genesis' said sonny.

'He can't destroy it with his lasers' said Corso.

'He can, if he fires the flux devices' said Sonny.

Corso knew what they had to do. As second in command, the black manta's artillery was his command post.

'fire the lasers!' Corso orderd.

The Black manta opened fire on Bleylock's ship. But it was useless. Bleylock enabled his ships deflector shield.

'you can do nothing to stop me Blackbones, my masterpiece is almost complete' Bleylock said.

'He's surrounded by shields, Corso, move us in front of him!' ordered sonny all of a sudden.

'What? You'll destroy the black manta!' said Corso.

This was starting to look like a suicide mission for the pirates onboard. But, Sonny had a plan, however, a dangerous one.

'if we're lucky, our shields will knock the devices off course. It's us, or the entire population of Genesis!' he said.

In his ship, Bleylock saw how Sonny's ship sped forth, in front of him. This would be a real bonus.

'Why Sonny, you made it so easy for me. You're a gentleman till the end' Bleylock said.

'flux device one ready for launch' said a metallic voice.

'Wich for you, I'm afraid, is now!' said Bleylock, and pressed the button to launch the device.

'What?' he said when an error message appeared on screen.

'Warning, warning. Rocketdoor is jammed. Flux devices not launched. Termination imminent, termination imminent' said the metallic voice.

'That's impossible' said Bleylock.

On the Black Manta, the pirates watched in horror.

Corso was in a state of shock.

'Sonny, his rocketports, they're sealed shut' he said.

But Sonny understood perfectly what was going on.

'His ship is a bomb. Get us out of here!' Sonny yelled.

Bleylock was sweating. How could this have happened? His plan was falling apart.

Then, it dawned on him, the words of Harris.

'I loaded it..personally' he had said.

Now, Bleylock knew what that truly meant.

'Harris, you betrayed me. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!' he yelled.

From a distance, Sonny and Corso could see Bleylock's ship explode.

'Corso, hang on. Get us clear of the Blast!Now!' ordered Sonny.

Seconds later, the black manta made a swing that freed them of the blasts path.

'Sonny, we're ok, but the blastwave, it's headed towards Genesis!' said corso.

One though struck sonny. Not all the innocent people there, but one in partcular was in harms way.

'D'JOK!' Sonny yelled.

If the blastwave hit now, it could still kill many people.

'Get us back to Genesis, NOW!' Sonny yelled...

All of D'Jok's nightmare struck. He never paid much attention to it, he blamed it on the stress of the upcoming finals. All of what he had dreamt happened, except, Warren wasn't on the pitch. When the pitch was destroyed, and D'Jok almost fell to his death, it was Luur, the striker of the Xenons that saved his life. The two captains decided on a pentaltyshootout. The shootout ended in the Snowkids winning the finals for a second time. It was unreal, unbelieavable, but true. But, in the astroport, there sat two not so happy pirates. They didn't celebrate. They felt sure that they were in a state of crisis.

'There's no signal from the black manta. I'm afraid we've lost Sonny!' said Bennett.

To the pirates, that loss would mean the end for them. They had no one to replace their beloved leader, and without Sonny to guide them, what would happen to them?

'I can't believe it, we're alone now' said a sad Artie.

None of them looked up. Lost in their own sad thoughts, they didn't see the two men come walking towards them.

'want to cheer them up a bit?' Corso asked silently.

'I plan to' Sonny replied.

As they came close, Sonny felt a need to comment on his two young men's behaviour.

'You pirates are such glom rats. Can't you see the snowkids have won?' he asked.

That certainly made both Artie And Bennett jump to their feets.

'SONNY!' yelled Artie

Corso just raised his hand to his hat. No big deals, just everyday life for a pirate.

'It's impossible!Hey' yelled a happy Artie and made a high five with Sonny.

'It's great to see you both!' said an equally happy Bennet.

'We thought you were..not coming back' said Artie.

Corso took a step forth, and placed a hand to Sonny's shoulder.

'We thought the same for a moment, but Sonny pulled us through' he smiled.

Sonny was used to how his men admired him, but he was not going to take the credit for this, solo.

In a modest tone, he commented on Corso's statement.

'With a little help' he said.

He turned his back on Artie and Bennett for a second, to look at the screens.

'And Bleylock?' asked Artie.

Then , Sonny turned towards them again.

'Fortunately, now Bleylock is just a name that we'll soon forget' smiled Sonny.

They had done it. They won. They defeated the greatest threat towards the galaxy. But there was much more to be celebrated. Sonny looked at the screen. That achievement had taken place with his son as the winning teams captain. It was amazing. He pointed to the screen.

'Now, THAT'S something. Two in a row!' Sonny smiled.

Together, the pirates watched, as they saw something repeat itself from the last finals. The snowkid wich had the hardest time in all of this, was the one accepting the cup on behalf of the team. Last time, it had been D'Jok. This time, Rocket had been having a struggle, and D'Jok told him to accept it.

'Do it D'Jok, do the right thing' said Sonny as he watched the little discussion.

D'Jok had grown, it seemed. He was accepting responsibillity. The world still lay at his son's feets. Sonny knew he would always be there for his son. No matter how hard, no matter what he would have to suffer to do it, he had lost too much.

'Your son did it Sonny' Corso smiled.

'No Corso. THEY did it. As a team. Like us pirates work as a team' Sonny said.

'One day, he might be one if us' said Bennett.

'Not for as long as he can have a better life without' Sonny said.

Then, he pulled away, to call his son to congratulate.

Finding D'Jok's frequency was childsplay. Sonny made the call.

On the pitch, D'Jok heard his sender get a message.

'D'Jok, it's Sonny!' he heard his father's voice say.

'Dad?' D'Jok said surprised.

'it's over son. Bleylock is really gone this time. You'll never have to worry about him again. Congratulations on your win. I'm very proud of you' Sonny said in a voice that made the meaning of the words shine through.

To D'Jok, those words meant more than anything.

'Thanks Dad' he smiled.

'So, now, we get to relax and celebrate?' said Corso.

'We'll celebrate. I'll meet with D'Jok before they leave for Akillian' said Sonny.

'Still bad memories?' Corso asked.

'It's getting better' said Sonny.

'One day Sonny, you'll heal from this too. It just takes time' said corso.

Sonny looked to the sky above.

'One day Corso, one day'.

They still had to investigate things, but that could wait.

Before long, the pirates met in the Ripple bar, to celebrate...

_and that completes season two. I am superexcited to start on season three. It seems a lot of people avoided seeing all of it, especially from episode 9 and out because of micro- ice's voice. My story will follow that storyline. So hopefully, I'll be able to help some if they read my story, to see at least some of things,as much as i can fit in anyway. So, did you like this chapter? Let me know._


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Victorious once again.

The snowkids were celebrating their victory for the second time. No one had ever done what they had. Aarch could not have been happier with his young team.

'Great work snowkids. You did it, as a team' he said.

Rocket saw D'Jok lean against the wall.

'Congratulations D'Jok, you proved yourself worthy of the captains armband' he said.

'Thanks Rocket. It was a great match' said D'Jok.

Maya stood beside him. And it was evident to see that D'Jok felt a bit lost.

'Is something wromg D'Jok?' she said

'No, nothing's wrong Maya, it's just..' D'Jok was silent.

But, Maya could see what he meant.

All the other snowkids had their parents present. For D'Jok, there was someone missing.

'You know, he would have rather been here than anything else' she tried to comfort her fosterson.

'Dad's been framed. He had nothing to do with what happened on the shaddows planet' said D'Jok frustrated.

It was driving him up the walls, no matter how much good his father did, he was still being accused for the attack on the shaddows planet. And for that reason, Sonny could not take part in the celebration with the team like all the others did.

'D'Jok?' Tia walked up to him.

Since her journey with the pirates, to save her parents, Tia felt a closer bond with her captain. She had even talked a little with Sonny himself about him.

Clearly, Sonny loved his son deeply, and was the defination of the word proud parent. She could tell that D'Jok missed his father tonight.

'Yes Tia?' D'Jok's voice sounded strained.

'Sonny will find a way to get to celebrate this with you' she said.

'I guess' said D'Jok. He did not sound very convincing.

Even Mei came over.

'What's up with D'Jok?' she asked.

'He's angry at the world, since Technoid prevents Sonny from being here' said Tia.

'Oh' Mei knew that when D'Jok was like this, he would rather be left alone.

D'Jok silently withdrew from the celebration. Sure, he was happy about the win, but he also missed his father. Stupid Technoid, why couldn't they just let the pirates have their immunity back? Then this wouldn't be a problem. But D'Jok knew. The pirates immunity was lost to them. What he didn't know, was why it had happened. With a heavy sigh, he started to pack his bags.

'Going somewhere D'Jok?' said a voice behind him.

D'Jok jumped. It couldn't possibly be? It was wishfull thinking on his end. Then, he turned.

'Dad!'

All of a sudden, things seemed much brighter.

'Good to see you D'Jok!' laughed Sonny, as he hugged his son.

'You do realise this is a dangerous place for you to be Dad? Technoid could come at any second' said D'Jok.

'Don't you worry so much kid. Let us deal with that' said Corso, who came out of the shaddows behind Sonny.

'Are all of you guys here?' D'Jok laughed.

'D'Jok, you happen to have heard of pirates that miss out on a party before?' asked Artie.

'No, but it is risky' commented D'Jok.

'Ha ha, not any more. Sonny, we put up the scrambling devices up, and the alarm system. Things should be running smoothly now' said Corso with a grin.

'So, D'Jok, how about getting this party started?' said Artie.

A smiled was all of a sudden painted on D'Jok's face.

'Follow me!' he said.

Laughingly, the fivesome joined the party downstairs...

As they returned, Tia noticed that D'Jok wasn't alone.

'Sonny! Corso! Artie! Bennett! I'm so happy to see all of you again!' she smiled and hugged them.

'Nice to see you too Tia!' said Sonny.

''We miss your cooking already' smiled Corso.

'Reprogram the robot, I'm sure he could make the food a little less..blue' laughed Tia.

Sonny looked up, as the Obia moon ambassadours arrived.

'Good to see you again, Mr. Blackbones' said the ambassadour.

'I hope Technoid hasn't given you a hard time after your escape, sir?' said Sonny, as he shook the ambassadours hand.

'My people are looking into Technoid's investigation on things, as they've not made any attempt to contact us. My wife and I've made no effort to hide. We would easily be found. The whole matter seems rotten, to me' said the ambassadour thoughtfully.

' With Technoid, you can never trust that anything is of the lasting kind' said Sonny.

'I hope you'll soon have your name cleared of the charges, Mr. Blackbones. What we've seen, does not correspond with who Technoid portray themself to be. There is a lot of dodgy buisness going on there' said the obia moon ambassadour.

'We would have much to talk about ambassadour, but not tonight. Our youngsters have won the galactik fotball cup for a second time, no one has ever done that. We're here to celebrate' said Sonny.

'I understand that you have a personal interrest in the the team yourself Mr. Blackbones?' said the ambassadour.

' Anything that concerns my son, would be of great interest to me' said Sonny.

'And who is your son?' the ambassadour seemed to try to get to know the pirate chief better.

' Make an educated guess, ambassadour, I'm sure you can tell' said Sonny, as he took the glas Corso handed him.

'Given the fact that you returned with D'Jok, I would think of him first' said the ambassadour.

'See, yes, ambasadour. D'Jok is my son, a son whom I am very proud of ' said Sonny.

The obia moon ambassadour seemed to think.

'But, with your current status, it would be difficult to get to spend much time with your son, right?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'Technoid and Duke Maddox is aware of the familyconnection. My fear is that they'll use D'Jok to try to track me' he said.

'I see' said the obia moon ambassadour.

'I will see if I can help you with that Mr. Blackbones'

'Mr. Blackbones sounds very formal, my friends just call me Sonny' Sonny said as he took a sip of the non alcoholic drink he had been served.

' As you wish..Sonny' smiled the ambassadour.

As the party progressed, Artie proved himself a good DJ and made sure to cranck up the music.

'I'm getting a headache from this noise' complained Corso.

Sonny couldn't help but tease him.

'Don't be such a grump Corso, loosen up and have some fun' he said.

Clamp had joined them, and the laugh was loose. The hours flew.

Fianlly, Aarch stoped the DJ from adding more music.

'We're leaving early in the morning snowkids. That's it!' said Aarch.

'OOOOOH, now that the party was just getting started' complained Micro- Ice.

That caused everyone in the room to have a spontaneous laughattack.

'Micro- Ice, you will never change' said D'Jok between the laughs.

' if I did, who would be your best friend then?' wondered Micro- Ice in his own goofy way.

'Sad to say, but I agree with Aarch. Time to end this' said Corso.

'What? Already? Dad, could you convince him to just a little more?' asked D'Jok and looked pleadingly at Sonny.

But Maya cought Sonny's gaze before D'Jok did.

'D'Jok! I've thougt you better than this!' she said.

Then, she looked to Sonny.

'I shouldn't scold him infront of you Sonny, after all, he's your son..' she said.

'Don't worry. No offense taken. Your mother's right D'Jok. The party ends now' said Sonny.

D'Jok knew he was beaten.

'When will I see you again, Dad?' he asked.

The question seemed to be the one Sonny had no real answer to.

'As soon as I get my name cleared D'Jok' he said.

For the time, that was all he could promise.

Then, the obia moon ambassadour stepped in.

'D'Jok, your father saved my wife and myself in a time of need. We will see what we can do to help through the diplomatic channels. But trust my word, we will do whatever we can to get your father out of this and possibly reinstaet the immunity' he said.

D'Jok nodded.

'Sonny, we should sneak out as soon as possible. We don't want to get cought this high up' said Bennett.

Sonny nodded. Then he turned to D'Jok.

' D'Jok, let's have a few words, one on one, before I leave' he suggested.

D'Jok followed his father. Sonny checked to see if they were alone.

'D'Jok, I know it's frustrating to have this little time together. I know I'm not the best father, but.. I'm still learning. It's a lot harder than it seems' said Sonny.

D'Jok hugged him.

'I know dad. The most important thing to me, is that I know you're safe and sound out there' said D'Jok.

Sonny seemed to think for a second or two. Then, it seemed he made a decission.

'D'Jok, hand me your communicator' he said.

D'Jok took his holowatch of and handed it to his father.

He watched as Sonny seemed to add some data to the contactlist.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

Sonny handed his holowatch back.

'These are the coordinates to a secure place in shiloh D'Jok. My home outside my ship. If you need to get to safety, follow these coordinates. Some of my men will escort you the last part of the way. Now, step two. D'Jok, use your scanner to get my image. Then, we add my personal number to your contact list. Always make sure you're alone if you bring up the image. But elsewise, call whenever you need me. I'll be sure to call you right back if I miss the call' he said.

D'Jok had tears in his eyes.

'If I ever need you, you'll never be far?' he asked.

'Exactly!' smiled Sonny.

D'Jok hugged him.

'I love you Dad. You're the best dad I could ever have' he said.

Sonny smiled, before he got serious.

'But, it is time D'Jok. I can't stay much longer' he said.

D'Jok nodded.

'Fly safe Dad!' he said as he watched his father join his men, and disappear.

He went to his room, and finished packing whilst a blabbering Micro- Ice just wouldn't stop talking about the awsome party they just had. The rest of the team joined too.

'It's so cool that Sonny and the pirates joined us' said Ahito.

'The pirates are just too cool' said Thran.

He made no secret of the fact that he was a pirates fan.

' Sonny is just an amazing guy. You couldn't tell that he was a wanted man from how he acted. He was completely relaxed' said Tia.

' I for one was surprised Corso knew how to smile' said Mei.

'He can be a bit scary sometimes, but really, Corso is nice' said Tia.

Rocket agreed. As did Yuki, who had met the pirates for the first time this evening.

'One thing is odd though, I thought the pirates would erase the memories of the party contenders?' said Mark.

'What are you talking about mark?' asked all in the room.

'Like things are right now, I could go to technoid and claim the bounty if I would have wanted to. There was no way Sonny could have escaped up there' he said.

'The memories will be erased Mark, just not by the pirates!' said a voice.

D'Jok knew that he had to look away. Clamp flashed the device on the snowkids, like Sonny had told him too. Only D'Jok remembered.

'Get to bed now, it's an early start tomorrow' he said.

As the snowkids went to bed, D'Jok had a happy smile on his face...

The next morning, the snowkids embarked from the hotel early, to avoid the fans. But as they were loading the luggage in the ship, D'Jok looked towards the lab of Clamps. There was something that told him that he was to wait for the old man. Finally, Clamp came out.

'D'Jok, were you waiting for me?' he asked.

'I can't explain it, I just had a feeling I should wait for you' a sound made D'Jok turn, but he could see nothing.

'Don't make this harder on yourself D'Jok' said Clamp with a hand on his shoulder.

D'Jok was confused.

'What do you mean Clamp?' he asked.

Clamp sighed.

'D'Jok, Sonny just left. See the spacebike with the one in black?' he said and pointed.

D'Jok looked at it.

The driver raised the arm as a greeting, before he disappeared in the crowd.

'He came to retrieve the memory eraser I borrowed from him. Sonny is taken with the world not learning of my cooperation with him and the pirates. For my own security' he said.

Then, he handed D'Jok an envelope.

D'Jok opened it. It contained pictures from the party.

One where he had posed together with Maya and Sonny, one of Sonny and his men, and one of himself and Sonny. One could see the pride beaming of of Sonny when he looked at his son.

'Sonny is having a hard time saying good bye D'Jok, he's never been very good at it' said Clamp silently.

D'Jok looked at the picture.

'Clamp, can I ask you something?' he asked.

'What is it D'Jok?' said the old man friendly.

' Can you tell me about Dad? Who he was when you knew him, when you were partners?' he asked.

Clamp nodded.

'I can' he said.

D'Jok nodded. He had some questions about his father, that he hoped Clamp would be able to answer him on.

It was time he learned more about his father..

_This is right of my own mind. But I have thought of how things would look like following their second win. Also, now D'Jok will learn more, and i hope to explain things that happens in the third season by making a few chapters on my own. Lots of Sonny/D'Jok moments here, and also a chance to get some help. The next chapter will also reveal what the obia moon ambassadours can assist with and the outcome of things. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Do please tell me what you think of this chapter._


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: back in the habit

The snowkids were back in Akillian. Sonny had made sure to check up on his son through Clamp.

'It seems it did D'Jok good to assume the responsibillity of being the teams captain' said Clamp.

'He's acting like a leader then?' Sonny asked.

Clamp couldn't get past how Sonny's hazels were looking for just the slightest indication of deception in any form. Even with close friends, whom he had known for years, Sonny still didn't drop that habit. It was definately a pirate trait, and one that surely had contributed to his safety. But none the less, it was still annoying.

'I'd say he does Sonny. He's calmed his more selfish side, but..' the old man held in.

'But what Clamp?' Sonny pushed.

'Sonny, don't take this personally, but you know D'Jok. He's determined to fullfill his destiny. And now, his destiny seems to be to win the cup twice' said Clamp.

Sonny nodded. His son was a driven young man, much like himself at the same age. But Clamps tone of voice made him wonder what was going on.

'Clamp, are you withholding something from me?' he asked.

Clamp sighed. Withholding anything from Sonny Blackbones took a better liar than him. When they worked together, Clamp had always seen Sonny as a driven man. His work was flawless, Sonny put his honor in doing his absolute best. Most of the time, for a greater good, and a good profit for Technoid. The metaflux too had been like that. They had worked together, but Sonny had made sure Clamp couldn't complete the process of manufacture alone. A safety precaution that had served them well, and eventually saved the galaxy. But he was cautious. He always had been as a scientist, being a pirate and not just any pirate, but the chief of the pirates, had only strenghtened this side to his personality.

'No Sonny, it's just a bit uncomfortable. I feel like I'm telling you things, that may have me look as if I'm spying for you' he said.

'Sorry about that Clamp. But with the current situation we got, the only way I can keep track of my son, is by asking' Sonny replied.

Clamp understood Sonny's situation. The pirates immunity had been snatched away during the snowkids second cup.

'So, are you getting any closer to a solution as in regards to Technoid and the false accusation thrown at you and the pirates?' he asked.

'We're still working on it Clamp. We got a good lead though. Surveilance photos from the lab connected to the sphere and other areas we saw Bleylock in, shows a robot cat. Bleylock is seen patting it. From what I remember, Bleylock wasn't exactly a great animal lover, but the cat might hold information as to the whereabouts of the last flux device, and who Bleylock's partner was' said Sonny.

'What makes you think he had a partner Sonny? I thought Bleylock acted alone' said a surprised Clamp.

'I'll explain later Clamp, I'll contact you when I got something' said Sonny.

'You've heard of this new cup in Paradisia Sonny? Hosted by a Lord Phoenix?' asked Clamp.

'Yes Clamp. We've recieved an invitation, just like any other team in the league' said Sonny.

'Will you participate?' asked Clamp.

Sonny all of a sudden had a sly smile on his face.

'Where else would we be?' he laughed.

'Ok, you guys have fun untill we meet' said Clamp.

Sonny raised his hand as a greeting before he ended the transmission.

Corso joined him, holding a cloak and a mask.

'Ready to go cathunting Sonny?' he asked.

Sonny took the cloak and mask, and put them on as they headed towards the rear gate of the Black Manta.

' We got a positive sighting on the cat?' he asked his righthand man.

'North Genesis, level 6, sector 3' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'Let's go!' he said.

On Akillian, a new training session was taking place. D'Jok was still the teams captain, a job he took very seriously.

And when a player on the pitch was missing, it made him turn impatient.

'And off course, who is holding us up again?' he said in a frustrated tone.

'Ok D'Jok. Mei is on Genesis. Do I have to remind you that the holotrainer connection doesn't happen by snapping your fingers?' Clamp asked.

'Yeah, I know, that's exactly the problem' said D'Jok, just as Mei's hologram appeared on the pitch in the trainer.

'Hey' D'Jok smiled as he saw Mei's hologram.

But her reaction was rather chilly.

'Hm' she said and walked the other way.

Micro- Ice was stretching, and couldn't help notice the couple's chilling reaction to eachother.

'Uh oh, it looks like there are problems with more than just the connection' he said.

'You're the problem. Go connect to your position' suggested Thran as he jumped up to take his place.

'Sometimes they really wear me out, how bout you Aarch? ' sighed Clamp at the controlpanels.

Aarch just sat down and looked grim. This didn't look at all good for a third win.

'Hmphr' he sighed.

The snowkids was lined up against the Xenons for this practice. The Xenons was the team they beat in the last final and Aarch wanted them to reinvent themselves. No one had ever done what they had before, and certainly not twice in a row. It would also mean that everyone would be out to defeat the defending champions. They had to think new if they were to do this. And as of now, the team wasn't playing as a team. They were acting as individuals, and D'Jok was failing at keeping the team together.

D'Jok and Luur both went for the ball. Luur won the duel and sent D'Jok crashing to the ground.

'Wake up snowkids! Practice has started!' they heard aarch's voice say over the speakers.

Mei failed to tackle Luur too. Not even Ahito could stop them. Goal for the Xenons.

D'Jok was everything but happy..

At Genesis, two outdated robots was walking. Both were determined to be destructed soon, and had a discussion on that.

'Well Harvey, it's recycling for you pretty soon. What do you plan to do with your circuts?' asked one of the robots.

'Apparantly they need a lot up there in Ryker park' said the robot named Harvey.

That was all that he could say before an explotion rocked the neighbourhood.

A crowd of people ran in full panic. Behind them, ran a cat. But two hodded men, in masks was heading in the different direction than the crowd.

They were out hunting. For the scared robot cat that tried to escape them.

'There it is!' said the tallest of them.

The cat backed up, and ran into an alley. But as a hidingplace, this alley was no good, especially if you wanted to escape the pirates.

Sonny and Corso took of their masks it was hot running with those on their faces, and pulled down their hoods.

Both pirates smiled triumphant.

'I always wanted to know if cats really have nine lives, how about you Corso?' smiled Sonny.

Corso raised his rifle. He aimed at the cat, and shot a net intended to capture it at it. And missed.

The cat hissed.

Corso aimed again and took a new shot at the cat. And again, he missed. But clearly, he also injured the circuts of the robot cat. The cat walked at at them, and opened it's mouth. Out dropped a small bomb. It stoped at the pirates feets.

'This doesn't look good' said Corso.

'NOT AT ALL' yelled Sonny as they both ran for cover.

'Talk about a mean cat' said Corso.

Both pirates failed to see the surveilance camera that cought the scene on tape..

On Akillian, the explotion that rocked Genesis, effected the snowkids training. Mei's hologram disappeared. D'Jok was fed up with this.

'Great, just great!' he said.

'Uh oh, there's been a few explotions on Genesis. Some communications relays must have shorted' said Clamp as he worked on the problem.

'Oh well reestablish contact with her as fast as possible' said Aarch.

Then he adressed the team.

'You got to work hard if you want to play up to your abillity. We've got a friendly match coming up' said Aarch..

On Genesis, the two pirates peeked to see if the danger of more explotions was at hand.

'Ah' Sonny rubbed his head. The landing in the container had been hard.

'oh' Corso said.

Then, they looked up.

'We've got company' said Corso.

'I think they're on to us' said Sonny.

'We've been had' said Corso.

Both pirates quickly started to lift out boxes to make their escape. The flying robot scanned them. Corso read no results. But as it scanned Sonny, it instantly set of an alert.

'Alert, alert, alert!' it said.

But the pirates were already on the run.

Sonny called Bennett.

'Bennett, start your engines! Evacuation plan 9!' he ordered.

'plan 9? ha ha music to my ears!' said the cheerful pirate.

Behind the pirates, came a black van. Out came a group of flying robots. The two older models finally tried to get up, but was crushed by the brutal robots.

'Make room, step aside' said the robots.

'Get cracking Bennett' said Corso, as he and Sonny was running to get away from them.

But a glass window made them stop and face the droids.

'Blackbones, you are under arrest!' said a robot.

Sonny looked everything but happy with the announcement. Without a sound, he triggered a mechanism straped to his wrist, to get a magnetic disc. He threw it at the robots, wich was pulled together in a huge pile, and clung to the ceeling.

'Now that's what I call a magnetic personality' grinned Sonny before he and Corso put their masks back on.

Corso attached a device to the wall, and it made an opening for the pirates to escape.

'See ya toasters' said Corso as the two pirates landed safely onboard the Black Manta wich took off for space.

Sonny and Corso hung up the cloaks and masks before they headed to the bridge.

'Good Work Bennett. Set a course for deeper space, we need to get away from Genesis' said Sonny.

Corso looked at him.

'Sonny, is something troubling you?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.'

'We were seen Corso. Technoid would not have responded this fast if not' he said.

'The flying camera' said Corso.

'No Corso, that only made the id possible. They were on to us sooner than that. I feel like we missed something when we fled the bomb' he said thoughtfully.

'Well, we won't know yet. Not untill Technoid reveals their footage' said Corso.

Sonny nodded.

This would certainly complicate matters.

'All is in place Master' Vega looked at Harris.

'Good, it's time to feel the effect of my power' laughed Harris...

_yes, we're in season three, and I am superexcited to keep writing this. Feedback and rewiews are appreciated._


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: New teams

Things were creeping up on D'Jok. Duke Maddox accused Sonny of more wrongdoings, and had now added the title Terrorist to the list of accusations. They were still looking to find him. And D'Jok worried that his father would get captured soon unless he laid low. But that wasn't his only problem. During the friendly match against The Shaddows, Mei had experienced the smog as a flux. This was unusual, unless there was something she wasn't telling. D'Jok had confronted her, and it ended badly. In tears, Mei told him that he hadn't just lost her respect as a team captain, he had also lost her on top of things. It hurt. And D'Jok wasn't going to show any weakness by letting anyone else see his pain. The snowkids had been challenged by Lord Phoenix, a mysterious well doer from the distant planet, Paradisia, to take part in the tournament to take place there. And if that wasn't enough, no one knew yet, but they would soon find that Mei had left the snowkids, and accepted to play for the Shaddows.

It took everyone by surprise when the announcement was made on Arcadia sports. Mei had told no one. And she left a message for all of her teammates, that she was now leaving behind. But to D'Jok, she was being short.

'D'Jok, I think we have said all we need to say to eachother' she said, before moving on to adressing Aarch.

D'Jok left the group. It felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. How could she do this? And why couldn't they talk about it? D'Jok saw tears as a sign of weakness, and he didn't want anyone to see that. He was their captain. They had to see him as strong, or the team would fall even more apart. He continued walking as if he could walk the pain out of his heart...

In Aarch's office, Addim emphysized that it was necessary that the snowkids participated in the paradisian tournament. Things didn't look good on Genesis yet and they needed to become more visible to boost moral.

Aarch was having doubts, and when Rocket came to see him, he was being very short towards his nephew. Rocket didn't appreciate it, but had to leave him be. As the snowkids came for practice, it was evident that they wouldn't be preparing for any paradisian tournament just yet. Clamp was working on the holotrainer, wich had broken down again. Thran offered to help, but Clamp wasn't very happy with the suggestion. Then, Thran had an idea. Clamp needed someone to help him. That's it, thought Rocket. He imidiately left for Artegor Nexus home on Akillian. The Shaddows coach had retired since his experience with the smog leaving him, he had realised that it was harming him. Now, the new playing shaddows coach was Sinedd.

'Rocket, I already fear the worst' he mumbled and opened the door to the young snowkids player.

'That's why I'm here, to avoid the worst. Aarch needs you' said Rocket.

'Go on!' Artegor looked at him.

Rocket explained...

Changes were taking place all over. Yuki was contacted by the electras who wanted her to be their goalkeeper for the upcoming tournament. Yuki hadn't decided yet. But she couldn't put it off for much longer. Mei leaving the team, had made others concider the same option.

On top, Artegor managed to convince Aarch to participate in the paradisian tournament.

And Thran had a surprise for Clamp. He had built two robots, out of discount parts he got from Technoid.

Clamp still wasn't sure this was a good idea. And thran tried to convince him.

At the training room, Aarch finally smiled again. He came to tell the snowkids the news.

They were going to paradisia. This put the snowkids in a better mood. Most of them cheered.

Micro- Ice embraced Aarch's foot and thought this would be a great vacation.

But Artegor soon put an end to the dream. They were there to play hard. As current champions, they had to live up to the expectations. As Aarch turned the daily practice over to Artegor, it was clear that this would be hard. The snowkids had to work harder than before. D'Jok was being challenged into a friendly battle with Ahito. And it was clear something bothered the captain, and he wouldn't speak of it...

in space, The Black Manta was in hiding. Sonny was watching the news. If the pirates was to stay on top of the game at all times, they needed to know what was going on. Lord Phoenix announcement came up. What was it about him that was so familiar? Sonny had a feeling he knew this person, that he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't make out where. Old memories, from the time when the pirates chose him to be their leader all of a sudden surfaced. Just glimpses, that didn't make much sense. Why was this coming back to him?He was shaken from his trail of thoughts by the sound of Corso's voice.

'Sonny? Hey Sonny!Since we're done for on Genesis and tracked by Technoid ships all over the place, may be we should..'

'really take a vacation untill this passes over?' Sonny finished his sentence for him.

Artie and Bennett were working on upgrades onboard the ship. But they paid close attention to the conversation between their leader and his second in command.

'Yeah! I was wondering if we could maybe go check out Paradisa, because, with the tournament and all, it will be buzzing with activity. Perfect for going incognito' said Corso.

He didn't tell Sonny that he wanted to relax too. Something like that would never fare well with his boss. Sonny seemed to concider the idea already, scovering the idea for weakspots.

'And one thing is sure, Technoid isn't in that part of the galaxy' said Sonny, as he turned his chair around to face the screens again.

'Ok Corso, set a course for Paradisia!' ordered Sonny.

Bennett and Artie cheered as they heard the verdict. Sun, fun and vacation were painted in their young minds.

But Corso quickly ruined the party.

'Hey guys, you really think we'll have a cussion pad with roomservice? We're going there to hide!so get real! Everyone to their posts!' growled Corso.

The two young pirates saluted before him. Corso had a rank above them, and they knew better than to argue with him...

As they reached Paradisia, The changes continued for the snowkids. It didn't take long before D'Jok realised that Mei and Sinedd were a couple. It sadend him that she was over him so quickly. It was like none of what they had shared mattered. He had to face it. All hopes he may have had that they could patch this up, was shattered. He was alone now. And he had no one to blame but himself. To D'Jok, this posed bad memories, being on the team they were playing in when they were both fine. Perhaps this made it easy for him when Lord Phoenix, the founder of the cup, approached him with an offer. D'Jok was offered the role as team captain for team Paradisa. He had to think it over...

In the flux society, there were worried moods over the mixed flux matches that was up and coming. Like before they knew as little about lord phoenix as the once did about Clamp. And it was worrysome. The decission was made to closely monitor the mixed flux matches. Dame Simbai was to imidiately return to the usual position within snowkids to be Brim Simbra's eyes and ears..

In Lord Phoenix office, Lord Phoenix himself was annoyed when he was disturbed.

'One needs an appointment to see me!' he snapped at the visitor.

'Vega has come to remind you that as my employer promised, our robots and machines, are better than Technoids. Ane we are on time for the competition' said the visitor.

'That's true, Thank you' said Lord Phoenix.

'As promised, during our terrareformation process, we will give this planet, a natural flux again. The barron parts will be reclaimed, you will be able to expand your commercial empire' she said.

'It's a nice idea. But I'll wait to see the results' said Lord Phoenix

'I can assure you, it will be done. You should never doubt my employer' Vega said.

'As I recall, your employer wants a lot in return' said Lord Phoenix.

'80% of all revenue' replied Vega.

'You give me nothing!' said Lord Phoenix as he rose from his seat.

'My employer is giving you power. Power has no price. We expect the first payment imideately' said Vega clamly.

'Tell your employer that I'll make the arrangements. But his plan had better work. It'd do quite a lot if Paradisia has it's own flux, quite a lot indeed' Lord Phoenix dreamed out loud...

At the snowkids villa, Yuki informed Aarch and Artegor that she was leaving the snowkids for the electras. Aarch had no choise but to let her go. But it wasn't easyhearted. But for this tournament, he had to. But he informed her that they would expect her back after the tournament was over. Yuki promised to do so. She happily left Aarch's office. It was time to add some new players to the snowkids. And as they spoke of it, a new player came bouncing in to the office of the coach.

'Aarch? I was told you wanted to see me?' smiled Lun Zaera.

A little while later, the snowkids had a new player. Lun Zaera joined the snowkids for the tournament.

Rocket followed right behind, and was told that this was a great choise. A new snowkids was taking form..

Finally, D'Jok managed to tell Micro- Ice how he was feeling. He was really downed. Micro- Ice could see his best friend was hurting, and he knew how hard it was for D'Jok to show any signs of weakness at all. Micro- Ice managed to persuade D'Jok to go with him to the beach. The two snowkids were taking a ride on a jetski when it happened. D'Jok wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and crashed into the beach. And there was Mei! And sinedd! Hand in hand. The new couple. It was beyond embarrassing. For D'Jok, this ruined his entire day...

In space, the pirates struggled to get to the spaceportal. It was evident that the enemy wasn't technoid this time. The cruisers were faster, and the Black manta was an old pirate ship. And it seemed the pirates had ahuge disadvantage this time.

'The paradisan cruisers are more powerfull than Technoids. We're not fast enough this time Sonny!' yelled Corso as the ship was shaken by another near hit.

'We'll have to be, looks like there's trouble ahead!' said Sonny as he looked at the screen. Two cruisers were approaching them from the other end.

'manouver X now! Get us out of here!' Sonny ordered.

'Right Sonny!' Corso responded and made the necessary adjustements.

Soon after, The Black Manta seemed to disappear into thin air.

'Stay in stealthmode untill I tell you. There must be a backdoor to this planet somewhere' Sonny thought.

'We'll keep looking' said Corso.

It would prove difficult to get to paradisia now, but the pirates knew that persistance would pay off. It always did. And if anyone knew how to be patient, it was them.

Tia and Thran worked on Tia's video of what Technoid said the pirates were responsible for. Tia knew it couldn't be that Sonny had done this, or Corso. They were the nicest people one could think of really. And Thran too was a huge pirates fan. They wanted to cheer D'Jok up. And a little work with some filters revealed the truth. Technoid had lied. The video didn't exactly show the truth. But D'Jok didn't show for practice at all. The coaches discussed the problem D'Jok now posed to the team. Artegor and Clamp both thought Aarch was being too nice with him. Dame Simbai had noticed too. Clamp filled her in on what she hadn't seen. Aarch tried to defend D'Jok, but it was evident that his collegues was disagreeing with him. Micro- ice had been sent to try to call D'Jok but even he failed to reach him. It was diffcult to train. And where was D'Jok?..

At Lord Phoenix office, Vega had come to pay him a visit again.

'Nice of you to drop in, but I'd like to speak to your employer. NOW!' said lord Phoenix.

'My employer will meet you when the time is right, not before' said Vega calmly.

'Then how about showing me this flux that you're claiming to give my planet? As I'm making payments, I expect to see results!' said Lord Phoenix.

He was starting to wonder wheter he was being fooled.

'The multi flux must be slowly introduced. We wouldn't want to upset the delicate balance of precious paradisia, now would we?' she asked.

'No, we wouldn't' said Lord Phoenix.

They opened a panel to step outside in the wind outside.

'By the way, Sonny Blackbones and his men are in orbit near paradisia' said Vega.

Without knowing, she offered Lord Phoenix hopes of help by saying this.

'Sonny Blackbones?' he asked.

Vega misinterpreted him.

'Don't worry, your forces under my command, have well secured your planet. My employer is very pleased, as Blackbones is not to reach Paradisia' she said.

'Off course' said Lord Phoenix.

Little did she know, that when she left, Lord Phoenix walked over to his desk and pulled up a panel. His past was a well hidden secret but Lord phoenix knew a lot more about the pirates than anyone could suspect. He checked, to see if he was alone.

'I hope you're out there Sonny. I might need your help' he said, as he added a code to the signal beacon. To an unknowing, it would just be a random flick of lights but to a pirate that knew the old ways, it would make sense.

'The old ways are still the best' he said in a low tone...

In space, The Black Manta was staying out of sight for the cruisers. But the pirates was starting to grow frustrated. There appeared to be no backdoor at all. Whoever designed this planets securtiy system, had done an impressive job. It made Technoid stand out as childsplay. All of a sudden, Corso looked up with a surprised impression on his face.

'Sonny Look! Is that code?' he asked.

Sonny rose from his seat and walked over to see what he was talking about. The signal seemed undeniable as a pirate code. But something was strange.

'The old pirate code' he said slowly.

Then, he interpreted the message.

'All clear?' he looked to corso.

'Who could be sending it?' Corso wondered.

'I don't know. It could be a coincidence' said Sonny.

He felt like something was off. But couldn't exactly pin point what it was.

'It could be our way in' said Corso.

'Or a trap. Bring the Black Manta around, head for the spaceportal, but stay in stealth mode. If it's a trap, the security cruisers will detect us again, if not, we'll be eating dinner on paradisa' said Sonny.

The Black manta cautiously approached the spaceportal.

'Prepare for battlestations!' ordered corso.

Everyone was holding their breaths.

All of a sudden, a screen next to Sonny came alive. Sonny jumped slightly.

'Welcome to Paradisia. I'm Lord Phoenix. Pleace proceed to the resort docking area, and thank you for coming' said the message.

'Corso, you heard the man. Proceed to the docking area, then fly right past it and find us a nice place to park' smiled Sonny.

They were pirates after all, and if they were to have a vacation and stay incognito, they couldn't be this close to people.

'Right Sonny!' Corso started the procedure.

Sonny turned back to the screen. The image of Lord Phoenix reminded him of someone. Little did he know, that he was soon to find out more, and find that Paradisia was more troubled than he would have dreamt of...

_what will Sonny find out? Lots of things that has changed, that's for sure. I recently found out that supposedly, in this season, the snowkids are 20 years old. That would explain why they can all of a sudden decide on wich teams to play on alone, without aarch having a say. What do you guys think? Is there anything I should do differently? Remember, this is more about the pirates than the football. Or more spesifically, about Sonny. Is there anything you'd like me to add about him, D'Jok or the relations with the ones closest to him? Or even the pirates football team? Anything? Drop me a line either in pm or in rewiews. I can't become a better writer unless you tell me what you think is lacking._


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Trouble with capital T

At a rock with a great overwiew over the resort, the pirates gently sat down the Black Manta. Already, the heat was noticable. Sonny knew that both D'Jok and Clamp were here. It was time to pay them a visit. But first, he needed to find some clothes that would allow him to blend in with the crowd more. No one would know they had the most wanted man in the galaxy among them. Sonny pulled out a t- shirt, a pair of shorts and jogingshoes. But it wouldn't be sufficient. He looked in the extra box, a pair of glases and a caps should do. He walked back to his cabin, and changed, his usual clothes needed be washed anyway. He'd ask Artie about it later. Then, he got a scooter. Corso and the others had been so busy that they hadn't noticed he had changed.

'Hey Sonny, where are you headed?' Corso all of a sudden noticed he had changed clothes and was clearly on his way to go somewhere.

'I'm going to find Clamp and D'Jok. I won't be long' he said.

But Corso didn't like the idea of him leaving without back up.

'Hold on Sonny! Don't forget the bounty on your head. Paradisa is full of people trying to get rich quick. You're just the kind of pirate they'd like to fin' said Corso, hoping to make Sonny change his mind about going alone.

But Sonny felt confident he could do this alone. He also felt like he needed some time to himself. Being locked up in the ship day after day, made you feel a need for some privacy every now and then.

'I'll be careful Corso!' Sonny blinked before he started the engine of the scooter.

'Leave the light on for me, huh?' he said before he drove off.

Artie didn't get what he meant.

'What light is he talking about?' he wanted to know.

'I believe he's joking Artie!' said bennett.

'Oh, right' Artie felt stupid.

They watched untill Sonny was out of sight.

'Ok you two, get in and get changed, the heat is killing me' growled Corso.

There was no need to ask twice. But Artie sighed when he saw the pile of clothes that needed be washed.

'Oh man, a pirates working day never ends..' he complained...

In Paradisia, Sonny had found the snowkids villa. He carefully scoped the area for a while. It would be careless not to. The fresh air had made him clear his head a little too. He hoped Clamp would be able to tell him more about Lord Phoenix. Sonny decided it was time to make his way into the villa.

He had made sure to move fast. The door opened easily when he pressed the opener.

But inside, awaited a surprise.

'Intruder alert! Intruder Alert!'

Sonny found himself surrounded by two robots that was attacking him with a discoball and dusters. It made him giggle. It wasn't much for a defence, but a secure alarm system that would tell Clamp of any visitors.

'I see you have guarddogs now!' he giggled.

Clamp was surprised to see him.

'Sonny! What are you doing here?' Clamp asked.

He had not expected to find the chief of the pirates here in his lab.

'Looking up old friends!' smiled Sonny as he removed his caps and sunglases.

He had no need for them inside anyways.

'But what about the bounty?' asked Clamp.

'You know as well as I do, that there will always be a bounty' said Sonny as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

But now, he wanted to know about his son.

'How is D'Jok?' he asked.

Clamps face already told a story of it's own. The old man looked to find the words.

'Ehr...he's not been very well since Mei left, and he's been taking it out on the rest of the team' said Clamp.

Sonny didn't like the sound of that at all. Clearly, he needed to have a one on one with D'Jok on things.

'Hmm..I'm sorry to hear that. Have you met this Lord Phoenix yet?' he asked his old friend.

'Yes' replied Clamp.

'What's he like?' Sonny wanted to know.

'He seems ok I guess. You know, He's a money person' said Clamp.

For some reason, Sonny had already figured that out. But there was more to this Lord phoenix than Clamp had gotten. And it would be up to him to find out more, without involving his friend for now.

'Yes, I know' he said.

Then, he rose from his seat. He had promised to be quick about things, and so he was going to, otherwise Corso would send out searchparties looking for him.

'I'll be around Clamp, if you need me. I'm going to try to find D'Jok now' said Sonny.

'Ok Sonny. Watch your back, and be carefull' said Clamp.

Sonny blinked, as he left the lab.

Now, he needed to find D'Jok, He made sure to not be seen when he checked the rooms. He smiled when he saw tia's name.

She could look sweet and innocent enough, but she had courage.

Then, he noted the number on D'Jok and Micro- Ice's room. One storey up. Ok. Sonny quickly made his way up there. He heard someone singing when he entered. Micro- Ice came out of the bathroom. He didn't see the pirate. Quickly, before he could alert everyone, Sonny placed his hand over his mouth to silence him.

'Don't worry. I'm not here to recruit you for the pirates' he assured the young snowkid.

Then he moved on to the next question.

'Where's D'Jok?' he asked.

'You scared me. D'Jok packed his things and left. I don't know where he went, but he said he was quittinng the snowkids' Micro- ice told Sonny.

Sonny was surprised to hear that. This didn't sound like his son at all. And leaving the snowkids? That was a sign D'Jok was already in a mess since Mei had left. Sonny knew he needed to talk to his son.

'Quitting the snowkids? That doesn't sound like D'Jok!' said Sonny in a surprised tone.

Micro- Ice agreed.

'That's what I thought. But then he didn't come back, now I'm not sure' he said and looked at Sonny, as if the pirate chief whom he claimed to be the number one fan of, had the answers.

Sonny rubbed his chin.

'This is very strange. Let D'Jok know that I came by if he returns. I'll see if I can track him down' said Sonny and made ready to leave.

'What? You're not going to erase my memory this time?' said Micro- Ice.

Sonny looked at him with a smile.

'I think we're past that stage now Micro- Ice. You know why it was done in Shiloh. It's better you can't find your way back there now, for your own good' he said.

'It's still an active pirate base, right?' Micro- Ice had to ask.

'Yes, and if you keep asking questions Micro- Ice, I may change my mind' said Sonny, and pulled the eraser device from his pocket.

'Just joking, please don't use it' begged Micro- Ice.

Sonny nodded.

'This meeting never took place, you haven't seen me here' he said.

'And if D'Jok returns?' Micro- Ice pushed.

'Tell him you met me in town. I'll find him, don't you worry. I am a pirate and tracking people down, is one of my specialties' said Sonny with a grin.

Meanwhile, D'Jok had come to see Aarch. As expected, Aarch yelled at him for not showing up for practice. But D'Jok had worse news.

'Coach, I'm leaving the snowkids' he informed.

'You're what?' Aarch was stunned.

Even Artegor rose to join the conversation.

'I just came back to say I was leaving the snowkids. Lord phoenix has offered me the captains position for Team paradisia, and I'm accepting' D'Jok said.

'D'Jok, we know nothing about this team. And we know even less about Lord Phoenix' said Aarch.

D'Jok and Artegor couldn't see what the coach was thinking, but Aarch had a feeling Sonny Blackbones wasn't going to like this. Not one bit. Even though he couldn't be as much with his son as he would have wished for, Aarch and the others connected with the snowkids tried their best to make sure that father and son got to meet. Aarch respected Sonny, it didn't matter if Technoid saw the pirate chief as a terrorist, but this was not how the snowkids saw him. Aarch knew he couldn't stop D'Jok, but he decided to inform the piratechief as soon as possible.

'I trust him. Team Paradisia is my team now' said D'Jok.

'Well, it's your decission' said Aarch with a heavy heart.

'Thank you for understanding coach' said D'Jok and left them.

Aarch sat down in his chair. He felt like he was starting to loose it.

'Did you see that coming Artegor?' he asked his friend.

'No I didn' I say good riddance. He was bad for the team, and we're better of without him' said Artegor bluntly.

'I'm not so sure' said Aarch silently...

Sonny had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of D'Jok. Where could his son be at? Sonny suspected that whatever the reason for D'Jok's behaviour was, his son was struggling to cope. Maybe he should just wait it out, and let D'Jok come to him instead? Sonny had to smile at himself when he thought that. Anxious parent. He was becoming one and fast.

'Ah, watch it!' Sonny turned sideways as a young wambasplayer pushed his way through the crowd. The disguise held up. The wambas player stoped to look at him. Sonny instinctly looked down.

'Hey, you look familiar' said the wambas player.

'Nope never seen you before' said Sonny.

He made sure to get out of the crowd before the wambas player could get a second look. A pirate could get lucky once, but stretching the luck was never very wise. As soon as he could drive safely away, he called Corso.

'on your way back Sonny? We started to get worried'.

'I'll be home shortly. Meanwhile, see if you can track down D'Jok!' Sonny requested.

'Right. But why?' asked Corso.

'He's a mess Corso, and he's taking his problems out on the team. By now, it seems he left the snowkids'

'WHAT? Are you sure you got that right Sonny?' Corso was amazed.

'I'm afraid so. But for now, we'll focus on Lord Phoenix. There is something about him. We need to dig deep' Sonny said.

'Ok, I'll send someone out to look for D'Jok. You just make sure you get back safe and sound' Corso said.

Sonny ended the call and made his way back to the ship...

The following morning Rocket and Tia went joging on the beach. Rocket still suffered after the netherball, and quickly ran out of breath. Tia was worried. Along the way, they ran into team paradisia. They were polite, and shook hands, but none of the snowkids realised what this would mean for Rocket. But during practice, it became evident. Rocket fell ill. They took him to Dame Simbai's clinic, where she said it looked like he couldn't control his breath. Clamp asked her to send him all her datas, so he could look at it. In his lab, Clamp checked the datas. He jumped when he realised hwo big this was.

'No it can't be. Harvey, scramble my call, stealth mode 5' he asked the robot.

Not long after, Sonny appeared on screen.

'Sonny, we have a problem with Rocket. According to my calculations, it looks like it's linked to the metaflux' said Clamp.

Sonny realised how serious this could be.

'OK, I'll come over after the match. Oh, Clamp. I can't reach D'Jok. I know he left' said Sonny.

'He certainly did leave. He joined team paradisia' Clamp told him.

'Phoenix team?' asked Sonny.

'Yeah, Phoenix team. Watch the holotv, you'll probobly see D'Jok at some promo' suggested Clamp.

'Ok' said Sonny, and cut the transmission.

Corso could see him think.

'Any news on D'Jok?' he asked.

'It seems he's joined Phoenix team. What I don't get, is why' said Sonny thoughtfully.

' Phoenix team? He left the snowkids?' Corso could hardly believe it.

'We need to find out more, and fast. I'll be going over to Clamp after the match. There's a problem with Rocket, and it could be linked to the metaflux' said Sonny.

Corso said nothing. Anything linked to flux was the pirates no 1 priority. And with the possibillity of the metaflux was present, Sonny would do anything to stop it.

'Ok, but we've raised the security Sonny. I'll drive you there, and come pick you up later. You're safer and less visible that way' he said.

'Ok' Sonny nodded, and then sat down to watch the match...

D'Jok was being interwiewed about his new team. Sonny watched it from his seat in the command center. His eyes looked for anything that would indicate why he had made this move. When D'Jok said the snowkids posed no more challenges for him, Sonny frowned. He couldn't get past the feeling that his son was making a big mistake. And he needed to find a way to put that through to him. All of a sudden, the secure line rang. Sonny was quick to reply.

'Sonny, is this a bad time?' Clamp looked worried.

'No, what is it?' Sonny wanted to know.

'Aarch wants to talk to you' said Clamp.

Sonny nodded. For some reason he had expected that.

'put him through clamp' he said.

Aarch's face appeared on screen.

'Sonny, I need to have a few words with you regarding D'Jok' said Aarch.

Straight to the point. Aarch wasn't wasting time on chitchat.

'I'm sorry to hear he left the snowkids' said Sonny.

' Me too. I thought I'd hear your thoughts on it' said Aarch.

'He's 20, a young adult. I may not like it, but I can't stop him' said Sonny.

Aarch looked at him.

'I feel like I failed in your son Sonny' he sighed.

'Aarch D'Jok is stubborn, and headstrong. I don't blame you' said Sonny.

Aarch seemed relieved. But still worried.

'He's been rather diffcult since he and Mei broke up' said Aarch.

That explained a lot. D'Jok was in a mess, and he had lost his grip.

'I'll take care of it Aarch. Don't worry' smiled Sonny.

It seemed to take the pressure of from Aarch's shoulders.

'I wish your team the best in the competition' he said.

'And you' said Sonny, before he ended the transmission.

Armed with this new info, Sonny sat down to enjoy the match..

Disaster struck during the match. Rocket fell ill again. Even Sonny had seen him get taken of the pitch. That made him leave early for Clamp's lab. Clamp greeted him at the door.

'good to see you Sonny, we got a real problem to adress' he said in a serious tone.

Sonny nodded.

'I know' he said.

Clamp pulled up the data he had on Rocket.

'Well, what do you think?' he asked.

Sonny quickly ran through the datas.

'That's strange. It's like his own flux is the parasite' said Sonny while trying to make sense of the information.

'That would mean it's..' Clamp started.

Sonny finished his sentence.

'the resonnance. That's it Clamp. That's the only phenomenon that could cause this. But for there to be the resonannce, there has to be someone or something who has some, even an infinate tesmobit of Rocket's flux here on paradisia' said Sonny.

Clamp was stunned. This didn't make sense.

'But who could have the same flux as Rocket? It's impossible! The fluxes are all unique!' he said.

But Sonny recalled one that stood out. The flux that Bleylock had mixed. And this clearly wasn't the metaflux. That would have been weaker. Sonny hid the cold chills he felt when he realised what kind of flux this was. It had been the end of Bleylock. He knew that in this, somewhere, was Bleylocks mysterious helper. He was behind all of this. And if he was as unstabile as Bleylock, this wasn't about football. It was about power, immense power. Sonny knew that as far as the word 'vacation' went, that part was over for the pirates was over. They had work to do.

'All fluxes but one, the multiflux!' said Sonny as he checked the datas.

To clamp, Sonny's words had a ominous ring to them. It meant trouble. Big time.

'But, the multiflux was destroyed with Bleylock!' Clamp reminded Sonny.

Sonny already suspected there were things they didn't know about.

'There's only one possibillity Clamp. Someone stood in for Bleylock, and took the multiflux' he said.

Sonny turned his back on Clamp, as he was thinking.

'It's the only explanation. And that someone is here, on paradisia' said Sonny.

Clamp was horrified.

'It never ends. Who could it be?' he asked.

'We suspected Bleylock had a partner or helper. It could well be this someone is just that helper. He must have had reasons to rid himself of Bleylock, but for what?' Sonny seemed to think.

Clamp clued him in.

'Sonny, remember Bleylocks lab, at the sphere?' he asked.

'Yes, we searched it for months, to find out more' said Sonny.

'You still haven't cleared your name on those charges?' Clamp looked at him.

'I'm getting there. But, you're on to something clamp. We suspected there was three flux devices made. But, we didn't think of the possibillity that the shaddows planet was a test. That he could have had three flux devices by the time he was destroyed' said Sonny.

'The blast was strong' said Clamp thoughtfully.

Sonny agreed, but he also thought of something else.

'Two full devices would have been sufficient for the explotion we saw. That leaves the possibillity, that one device was left, and that someone could have used it to break down and realise how the multiflux could be made' he said.

'This is bad' whispered Clamp.

Sonny laid a hand to his shoulder.

' Whoever is behind it, won't stay hidden for long. We will find him! That's a promise!' said Sonny.

_I love the flow of the writing nowdays. It's almost a chapter a day! At this pace, I'll be ready to start a season 4 by the time it's out. Lovely! But let's not get ahead of ourselves. There could still be a long time before season 4 airs. Meanwhile, we have to make our own entertainment. Enjoy this chapter. It was a fast one, but it feels like a good one. _


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Who are you, Lord Phoenix?

Vega recieved updates on the latest progress of introducing the multiflux to paradisia's core. But rather than injecting it, she told them to store it. Lord Phoenix overheard it.

'That is not what we agreed upon!' he informed her.

Vega seemed unaffected as she walked out out her transportation.

'What happens here is out of your jusisdiction!' she calmly told him.

'You forget that I can go where I please on Paradisia. You should have injected the multiflux right away' demanded Lord Phoenix in an angry voice.

'All in good time. Do you have a problem with that?' Vega asked him.

Lord Phoenix didn't like it, and as his hand tighened his grip on his walking stick, it was evident that he wanted to deal with this problem right here and now.

But Vega didn't worry about it.

'It would be a shame if everyone were to learn who you really are. New like that, could create a lot of disorder, and would ruin the tournament, Lord Phoenix' said Vega.

'Who I am?' Lord Phoenix was all of a sudden full of fear.

To Lord Phoenix, the threat was crystalclear. His worst fears had been confirmed. This was over his head. He needed help. He hoped Sonny and his men had made it safely to Paradisia. Infact, he knew. The planet was surveyd. He had noticed the arrival of the Black Manta. Even in stealth mode, he had seen the arrival. The pirates were here, he just had to wait for them to make contact. He knew they would. Sonny Blackbones would have made him out. There was a reason he had been trained as a leader, and from what Lord Phoenix had found out, it had been good for the pirates.

'I'm glad you understand' said Vega.

Lord Phoenix realised that he had a dangerous enemy on his hands.

'Back to your posts!' ordered Vega.

Lord Phoenix was stuck between a rock and a hard place...

At the snowkids villa, Rocket had made a seemingly full recovery. It was all very strange to the snowkids staff.

'I don't know how to explain it, but he's fully recovered' said Dame Simbai.

'But we still don't know what made him sick' argued Aarch.

He was unwilling to gamble with his nephews health.

Clamp had the answer to it.

'The resonnance' he said.

'The resonnance? What are you talking about Clamp?' Aarch wanted an explanation as to what Clamp was speaking about.

'The resonnance is a complicated scientific phenomenon. To put it simply, it's like a feedback. When a sound is admitted and mingles with it's own echo, it starts to whistle. Unbareably' explained.

Rocket was confused.

'But what could echo from my own flux?' he asked.

'The multiflux rocket. It was created while you were playing netherball' clamp explained.

'Netherball?' all the surprised faces around Clamp, told him he had some more explaining to do.

'If I hadn't played, they wouldn't have had my flux. All of this is my fault!' said Rocket.

He felt very sad about this.

'It's gonna be ok Rocket. It's gonna be ok' Tia tried to comfort him.

Aarch looked at Clamp.

'Where did you find all this from?' he asked.

Clamp sighed.

'I contacted Sonny' he said.

'Good! If you two work this, I know you'll figure it out' said aarch.

Clamp sighed.

'Let's hope so'...

Sonny listened to Clamps report, a report wich ended with him telling that aarch, Rocket, Tia and Dame Simbai was aware that he was helping out on this.

'Ok Clamp, but we'll stop it there. No more involved parties!' said Sonny.

'Ok. What do you make out of this?' Clamp asked.

Sonny rubbed his chin.

'We need to find the multiflux here on paradisia and dispose of it. I have put my men to work on this. We'll see what the paradisian databases will reveal as we search them' he told Sonny.

' ok Sonny.'

Clamp looked relieved.

'I'll be over later' said Sonny.

'ok, I'll be waiting for you' said Clamp.

Sonny ended the transmission. Dame Simbai and Aarch entered.

'We'd like to speak to Sonny Clamp' they said.

'He'll come over later, talk to him then!' said Clamp.

They left him to his work...

Dame Simbai informed Brim Simbra. They felt comfortable on Clamp and Sonny working the research on this. Both of the former technoid employees had proven themselves as just men, and was interrested in the wellbeing of the Galaxy. But the flux society was coming to Paradisia, as Brim Simbra felt that their presence was needed. There was something in the flux that indicated that trouble could be brewing...

It was late, there had been a lot of work done, Sonny had seen Rocket himself, and stated that it looked like he would be able to play. But, he needed be closely monitored. Tia had seemed worried too, but Sonny had clamed her. There was no imideate problems. Then, he and Clamp withdrew to the lab, to research things. The hours passed fast. A small ticking sound on Sonny's holowatch, indicated it was time for him to head back to his ship. Sonny made ready to leave. Clamp looked at him.

'Sonny, wait untill you absolutely have to go. I feel responsible for your safety while you're here' he told his friend.

Sonny nodded, and smiled as he patted Clamp's shoulder.

'Clamp old buddy. I didn't make the head of the pirates for no reason. I'm always carefull. You should know by now' he said.

But clamp insisted. Sonny agreed to stay indoors untill Corso could come pick him up.

Finally, Corso gave notice that he was ready. Sonny opened the gate to the lab, and ran into the night.

' Ok Corso, I just left Clamp!' he said in the holowatch as he ran downhill.

He stood waiting for just a second or two, before Corso came. Sonny got in and put on the seatbelt, he then contacted Bennett.

'Bennett, it's definate! We have no choise but to go to infiltration code red on Paradisia' Sonny informed his young captain.

'Finally some action. I was starting to turn pale after waiting in the black Manta' sounded Bennetts reply.

Corso brought the car around, and they made their way back to the ship. But, they were being watched. Vega saw the two pirates. She contacted someone through her earpiece.

'I just want to inform you that Sonny Blackbones and his pirates are here on paradisia. Take steps to neutralize him? You didn't have to ask' she grinned...

Back at the ship, Sonny laid out the plans. Artie and Bennett were to disguise themselves as janitors, trying to break into the planets securitysystems, and try to make sense of everything that was going on. Corso would act as their backup, and Sonny would hand out instructions from within the ship. But off course, they lacked some paperwork, and the man behind the desk wasn't proving too cooperative. Bennett decided to go hard on him.

'Listen friend, if you want it to feel like a sauna in here, we can come back another day. We'll bring you some crushed paradise' he said.

That made the man change his mind.

' Oh, no no, go ahead. I'll update your authorizationpapers. Just hurry on and get fixed this darn airconditioning' he said.

'Nice move planting that virus' whispered Bennett.

'Good work kid' said Bennett, as they moved towards the controlroom.

But before long they were stoped.

'Wait!' said a Robot.

Both pirates jumped. This wasn't going according to plan.

'You forgot your equippment' the robot informed.

Both Artie and Bennett breath a sigh of relief.

'Ok, I'll handle the central unit, Artie, keep an eye out' said Bennett as he got to work.

'Pew..the heat is killing me. Can we fix the airconditioning first?' asked Artie.

The answer to that wish came instantly on his earpiece.

'Maybe you'd like a cold drink too?' suggested a cranky Corso on the outside.

On board the Black manta, Sonny keept a close eye on things.

'Ok Bennett, what's the situation?' he asked.

'Their firewalls are heavy duty. It's going to take us hours to get through' said Bennett.

This wasn't what Sonny wanted to hear.

'You only have a match Bennett' he replied.

'Ok, I'll do my best' replied Bennett.

During the two simultaneous footballmatches, it became evident just how hightech this planets security was. Bennett was growing frustrated.

'Gah, what do you mean? Access denied. This backdoor isn't working either. These firewalls are airtight' he said.

'Ben look, they're just basic info all recent' said Artie.

Sonny made a decission to get though, they were running out of time.

'Break out the heavy artillery. We don't have much time left. At least crack private appartement security codes!' he requested.

'Wait a sec, I have an opening. Ok I got it. Transferring' said Bennett.

The second the words escaped his mouth, the alarms went off.

'The central unit's artificial intelligence eye has spotted us' said Artie.

'Ah' Bennett got on his feets.

'We need backup. Corso? Corso!' Artie requested.

On the outside, Corso was working franticly to help the two pirates inside.

'Hurry up! I can't neutralize the surveilance systems for long' he told them.

Artie and Bennett started running.

'Ok Corso, what do we do now?' asked Artie.

' Ah, do you wait for to come pick you up in a limousine?' growled Corso.

They stoped infront of a garbitch shoot.

'Jump into that? It like..totally stinks' said Artie with disgust.

The security robots that came running at them made Bennett act.

'That one kid will stink even more' he said and jumped in.

Artie instantly followed him.

Outside, Corso picked them up.

'You both need a shower, you stink like a ton of garbitch' he grinned.

'Next time, how bout you and Sonny do the dirty work?' suggested Artie.

They heard Sonny's laughter on their earpiece.

'No problem Artie, but we would avoid the ways that stinks as far as escape goes' he laughed.

'Yeah yeah, very funny!' moaned Artie as all the other three pirates laughed heartfelt of them..

As Bennett and Artie went to wash off, Sonny and Corso started working at the material they had gotten hodl of, it wasn't much.

'It's difficult to get anything out of this' said Corso.

Sonny agreed.

'Did we get private appartement codes?' he asked.

'Yes' Corso handed them to him.

Sonny looked at them.

'There is only one way left Corso. I'll have to confront Lord Phoenix head on' said Sonny.

'Hold it Sonny. We know nothing about this guy. You're taking a huge risk' said Corso.

'It's necessary Corso. If multiflux is involved with Rocket's disease, we have to obtain all information possible. And Something tells me that Lord Phoenix has the answers we seek' said Sonny.

'I still don't like it' said Corso.

'I'll go alone. It's easier to get quickly in and out that way' he said.

'Sonny..' Corso tried to make him reconsider his decission.

'Corso, you keep trying to find whatever you can on Lord Phoenix, I'll stay in touch' he said.

Corso had a bad feeling when he saw Sonny leave to change into his usual attire.

He watched the surveilance camera as Sonny left the ship in their car.

A little while later, he called Sonny.

'There is nothing on Phoenix before he came to paradisia. It is like he came out of nowhere. But at least we have his security codes' Corso informed Sonny.

'Hmm' Sonny had a feeling that grew stronger every minute, that Phoenix was hiding something. And it was time to pull this secret into the open. Sonny parked outside the officebuilding of Lord Phoenix. He had this feeling that they had somehow been invited to this place by someone that knew the pirates ways. Sonny was carefully making his way into the office. He could hear that Lord Phoenix was being interwiewed by Calleigh Mystic. Then, he turned around. Sonny had known all the way that there was something familiar about him. Now, he knew who Lord Phoenix really was. All made sense now. Then, Lord Phoenix adressed him.

'Welcome to paradisia..Sonny' he said with a happy smile.

'You knew I was here?' Sonny asked in a sceptical tone.

'Nothing happens on paradisia without my knowledge' said Lord Phoenix and took a step towards him.

'Tell me about the multiflux' Sonny requested.

Lord phoenix sat down the two glases of drinks he had poured, for himself and his guest.

'I don't know what you're talking about' he said.

'It's a powerfull mix of fluxes. You know as well as I do that it's on paradisia. You don't realise how dangerous it is' said Sonny.

None of them, could see the third person, who in her invisible state, was watching them...

'I'm afraid I can't help you' he said.

Sonny was not satisfied with that answer. Obviously, he wasn't going to cooperate. He had to go tough on him.

'I'm going to have to force you, MAGNUS BLADE!' said Sonny, and pulled out his lasergun.

Lord Phoenix eyes narrowed when he heard that.

'It's been a long long time since anyone called me that. And I once knew a man, who went by the name of I'Son. A man filled with the desire for vengance. A paraia, a fugitive. He had lost his wife, and more. When my pirates found him, he was weak. I, Magnus Blade, welcomed you like a brother, and I'Son the scientist, became Sonny Blackbones the pirate. He had the makings of a leader, a great leader. But you didn't share my objectives. You claimed my title and challenged me, to a duel. And I was forced into excile. You took my rightfull place' said Lord Phoenix, and swung his whip at Sonny, and disarmed him.

Sonny moved into defiensive position when he realised that it wouldn't be at all that easy to talk to his former leader as he had hoped. It infact looked to be dangerous.

'And I dreamed of this moment, for a long long time' said Lord Phoenix.

But just as fast as he had attacked, Lord Phoenix stoped.

'But what's the point? I decided to live here. I invested everything in this planet, and that's all in the past' he said with a smile.

Sonny was getting the impression that he wasn't taking this too seriously. He somehow had to make him understand why things had turned out how it had.

'The pirates choose me because all you wanted was wealth. I wanted the truth, and I fought for an ideal, our freedom' Sonny told him.

The conversation was starting to grow heated by now.

Sonny did not see that someone was coming in behind him.

'Truth or freedom aren't worth a good realestate investment' said Lord Phoenix and returned to the two glases he had previously poured.

But when he turned, he droped them in share horror. Out of nowhere, a gigantic serpent attacked, it had coiled itself around sonny's waist and pulled him backwards. Sonny was completely taken by surprise. Lord Phoenix could see how he tried to fight it. But, it was taking a turn for the worse. The snake bent down, and bit Sonny by the neck. Then it released him.

Sonny could feel how the poison was spreading rapidly within his body. He was going on a high adrenaline rush, wich made the poison spread even faster. He tried to stop the spreading by his hand. Already, his vision was getting blurry and Sonny felt faint. He was in serious trouble.

'Magnus, the multiflux, you know what you're dealing with. Don't do it!' Sonny collapsed on the floor.

Lord Phoenix was horrified. He needed Sonny's help. It was obvious that Sonny knew how they could deal with the multiflux, and that this was dangerous. But he also knew that Vega was dangerous. And Sonny had fallen unconcious. He could tell, as his muscles seemed to relax. He knew there was a good chance Sonny had been injected with a leathal poison.

He found the use of his speech again.

'What did you do to him?' he asked Vega.

She calmly answered him.

'I poisoned him, like anyone who gets in my way'...

_oh boy, we're already close to halfway through the season. And this is one of the worst stages of the show in season three. And for those that may not have seen the english versions on season three from episodes 9- 26, much of it will be here. Perhaps this may be of some help to some of you. I can't include it all, that would be wrong, but I will use the bits that concerns Sonny and the pirates as it is them that are the mains on this story. I did put in a lot of my own thoughts in this chapter, to make it fuller. There are some of the snowkids and their staff, but this chapter was mainly a pirates chapter. The next one, well, we all know there will be focus on someone else than Sonny then. Since he is down with the poisoning right now. But it gives a chance for others to shine. What is your opinion on this chapter? I want to hear it._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: secrets

Lord Phoenix was worried. He could see Sonny lying on the floor. He couldn't check on him, without Vega realising his role in bringing him here. He knew the poison would work fast. Sonny hadn't stood a chance. Right now, the only one that could help him, was him. He had to alert the pirates as to Sonny's whereabouts so they could make sure to get medical care for him. Lord Phoenix looked at Vega.

'And what are you going to do with him?' he asked.

'I will simply get rid of him, like anyone who gets in my way' she replied.

That settled it. If he didn't act now, Sonny was as good as dead. Lord Phoenix walked towards Vega, but made sure to walk up close to Sonny's unconcious body. He could see Sonny's holowatch. As the pirates former leader, he knew that the watch Sonny wore, was equipped to allow his men to find him. He put his walking stick down so that he set of Sonny's distressignal. It was silent. Right now, it was Sonny's best chance for help. He would try to track him down later, and aid him. Lord Phoenix watched as Vega lifted Sonny up from the floor, and carried him out on her shoulder. As she left, Lord phoenix watched sonny's car take off.

'Hurry fellow pirates. Sonny needs help' he said...

Aboard the Black Manta, the alarms went off. Corso kicked into high gear. There was only one that could be in the need for help. And each distressignal was unique. This signal, was unique to Sonny.

'It's Sonny's , Artie! Set your radars to frequenzy M2212. Go! Go find him now! Everyone at their post, this is not a drill!' Corso was superstressed.

He should have known. He never should have let Sonny go alone. They'd be done for without something had happend, that much was sure. Bennett and Artie understood the severity of the situation at hand. Their first priority now, was Sonny. They took the fastest spacebikes they could find. The time would be of the essence. Both pirates held a close eye on their radars.

'Where could he be? We'll never find him' said Artie.

Bennett checked his radar. They were nearing a garbage plant, and Sonny's signal had grown a lot stronger than minutes before. He was close now.

'There! The signal says he's down there!' shouted Bennett.

They flew across the garbage plant.

'There!' Bennett had spotted him.

Sonny seemed to be halfway burried in the garbage.

'Sonny!' shouted Bennett, to alert him of their presence.

But Sonny didn't respond. Something was clearly wrong.

Artie ditched his spacebike, wich crashed into Bennett's bike and got trashed. He quickly got to Sonny, and started pulling him out of the garabge.

'Sonny! Wake up Sonny! Ah. Bennett, Get us out of here' yelled Artie, as he tightened his grip on Sonny, to free him from the garbage. Sonny remained unconcious.

'Grab this!' Bennett activated his grappling hook, and secured a line to it.

The two pirates quickly neared the crusher. Artie was getting worried. It was clear that he had to help both himself and Sonny this time. They neared the drop fast.

'AAAH!' Artie feared they would fall in. That would surely be the end of them.

He managed to grab the hook just a little while before they fell into the crusher. He made sure to hold a firm grip around Sonny, as Bennett flew them to a cliff. Artie placed an arm under Sonny's back and started working of waking him up. Meanwhile Bennett made contact with Corso.

'Ok Corso, we just found Sonny!' he informed.

'Well, put him on!' demanded Corso.

'Can't do that. He's unconcious' said Bennett.

That very moment, Sonny came to.

'Hey, hey, he's coming to' said Artie.

Sonny didn't look well. He knew this was bad. The poison had nearly spread throughout his body now, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay concious for long.

'Clamp..I..have to see.. Clamp...' then, he fell unconcious again.

'Sonny?Sonny!' Artie tried to wake him again.

Corso had heard how he sounded.

'Something's happened. Bring him to the snowkids clinic. I'll contact Clamp. We need help. It sounds like something serious has happened' said Corso.

Bennett and Artie carefully placed Sonny on the spacebike, before they got on. They drove directly to the snowkids villa...

Clamp jumped when he saw an incoming call in stealth mode five. He was quick to answer.

'Clamp!' Corso looked worried.

'Corso! What's happened?' he asked worried.

If Sonny wasn't on, something had gone wrong.

'We're on our way over. Something's happened to Sonny. We need Dame Simbai to examine him. According to Bennett and Artie, he slips in and out of consiousness' said Corso worried.

'That could be due to a large number of things. I'll ask Dame Simbai to be ready' said Clamp.

'Thanks' Corso's worried face left the screen.

Clamp called Dame Simbai.

'Be ready for an incoming patient. The pirates are on their way here. It seems something's happened to Sonny. He's in need of medical assistance' informed Clamp.

'I'll make the clinic ready' Dame simbai imideately got to work.

She changed the examination bed, and found the necessary herbs and equippment for a medical examination.

Clamp came, and soon after, Corso opened the door, as Artie and Bennett carried the unconcious Sonny carefully over to the examination bed.

'Lay him down. I'll have a look at him!' said Dame Simbai.

The pirates and Clamp watched as Dame simbai carefully examined Sonny. She then run some diagnostics on him, to make sure her observations was consistent with what seemed to be the problem. Then, she sat down on her chair and looked at them.

'I now know what's wrong with Sonny' she said.

'What is it?' Corso wanted to know.

'Someone injected him with poison. If you hadn't called me, he would already be dead' said Dame Simbai in a serious tone of voice.

'It's Phoenix, Sonny went to see him, alone. I never should have let him go!' Corso started to blame himself for what had happened to Sonny.

Clamp was surprised to hear this.

'Lord Phoenix? But that's impossible' he told Corso.

Corso disagreed.

'Sonny thought he was suspicious right from the start. I'm sure I've seen Phoenix somewhere before, but, where?' Corso was twisting his mind for the answer.

He had no idea that Sonny had done exactly the same and recently found out why.

Dame Simbai interrupted them. While they were talking, she had examined Sonny's testresults further. And what she found was not good news for the pirates.

'He's in serious condition. He must remain here, and can't be moved' she said.

She halfway expected Corso to object, using Sonny's safety as overall reason to move him elsewhere.

It seemed Clamp also had suspected he would. He was quick to intervine.

'That's fine. He's safe here!' he stated.

Dame Simbai cast a glance over at the unconsious pirate chief. He appeared to be in pain. And the poison in his system was unknown for her. She was deadserious as she looked at the pirates. They had to be prepared for the worst.

'You'll have to realise that this is a rare and extremely potent poison. I'm not sure I'll be able to counteract it' she said.

That made the pirates gasp.

'You mean, he could die from this?' Corso asked.

Dame Simbai nodded.

'The poison has already spread throughout his body. It causes him great pain. I'll make him something to inject through a syringe but I can't make any promises. We will have to watch him closely' she said.

Clamp came to think of something.

'What about D'Jok? As far as we know, he is Sonny's only living relative, and his son. Shouldn't we let him know, in case Sonny doesn't make it?' he looked over at his old friend.

Sonny was breathing easily now, but his face told that the pain was still holding him in a firm grip.

'You do that Clamp. We'll post guards, just in case' said Corso in a tone, that clearly indicated that he was not going to back down on this.

'Very well' Dame simbai said.

Clamp went to call D'Jok...

D'Jok was in team paradisia's lounge, watching the Arcadia sport news. It was raised question as to wheter he would be up for the challenge of raising this totally unknown team to victory all alone. Then his phone rang. D'Jok answered it.

'D'Jok, we're waiting for you at the pressconference' said Attaroo, the robot coah.

D'Jok didn't like the interruption one bit. He felt critizised, and wasn't taking too well to it.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming' he said.

As he was about to put his phone away, it rang again.

'I said I'm come...Clamp?' he said surprised.

Then the surprise turned to anger. This had to be about the snowkids, why else would Clamp call him?

'I hope this isn't about the snowkids, cause I'm not on the team anymore' he said.

'That's not why I'm calling you' said Clamp.

'Ok, what is it? But make it fast, I'm busy!' D'Jok was growing impatient.

'I know this is not the best time but..there's a problem with your father D'Jok. He's here on paradisia' said Clamp.

This was news to D'Jok. How long had the pirates been here? And why hadn't Sonny contacted him before?And further more, why did they tell him this now? Something had to be seriously wrong.

'What? Sonny's on paradisia?What's wrong?' he asked.

'Listen, don't worry about it. Just come and see me after the match, I'll fill you in. And, good luck with your match D'Jok' said Clamp.

'Thanks Clamp' said D'Jok, and ended the call.

D'Jok stood frozen for a second. Clamp used the exact same words his father would have used. It should have been Sonny that called him, not Clamp. But for now, he had to put the worries for his dad away. He had a pressconferrence and a match to participate in. This day couldn't possibly grow any worse, thought D'Jok...

Lord Phoenix had just gotten off a hard conversation with Vega, concerning the notorious pirate, Sonny Blackbones.

'I demand you tell me what you did to him' he said.

'You are in no position to demand anything, Lord Phoenix. All you need to know, is that the problem has been dealth with' said Vega calmly.

Lord Phoenix wasn't so sure. He had made sure to alert the pirates, and he had sent someone to check the garbage plant and the machines. No sign of human remains. That left a chance that Sonny Blackbones could still be alive. For his sake, he hoped this was the case.

'Do you have any proofs?' he asked.

'Do not worry. He would be dead by now, with the poisonous injection he was given' said Vega.

'There are others ways of dealing with the pirates. No need for a trail of death' argued Lord Phoenix.

Vega left him. Lord Phoenix was so far unaware that he had left a seed of suspicion in her, that he wouldn't be as cooperative as they wanted. Vega decided to call her employer about this.

Meanwhile, Attaroo, the team paradisia coach, came to see Lord Phoenix in his office.

Lord Phoenix talked about dreams. He didn't know that Vega overheard everything. She was there, to constantly remind him of their agreement. Nothing could go wrong with her masters plan...

The new snowkids team faced a new pirates team. And The pirates took the lead pretty fast.

'Apparantly, the pirates are taking no prisoners' said Noork, who commented the match.

Artie and Bennett were watching Sonny who's condition had not improved these last hours. He remained unconcious.

'Come on Micro- Ice, come on, come on, come on, come on' Artie was so cought up in the match that he failed to see Corso enter. When Corso heard Artie, he grew irritated. Bennett spotted Corso, and pulled Artie by the scruff of the neck, to alert him to Corso's presence.

'ARTIE!'Growled Corso.

'Ehr, I'll go now..it's.. it's better for Sonny' said Artie and left them.

Bennett whistled as to say he had nothing to do with Artie's actions.

Meanwhile, Artie made his way to the stadium, to see some action on the pitch...

At the end of team paradisia's match, wich turned into a win, D'Jok learned the truth about his team. He was the only human. All the other players were cyborgs. Needless to say, this was a huge shock to D'Jok. He felt alone, and decieved. He stormed out, before Lord Phoenix could stop him. He had somewhere he needed to be. And before long, he was outside the snowkids villa. He could see pirates guarding the entrance to Dame simbai's clinic. Was his father here? What could be wrong. A cold fear gripped D'Jok's heart. As he came close, the pirates that guarded the entrance recognized him. But even so, before they let him in, they scanned him to make sure it really was him. Under other circumstances, D'Jok would have felt this as a waste of time, but he knew they were here for a reason. Clamp came to meet him.

'Come with me' he said.

D'Jok followed him up to Dame Simbai's clinic.

'Thanks for coming D'Jok. Here!' Clamp showed him in.

D'Jok was horrified at the sight that met him. Artie and Bennett seemed sad when they laid a hand to his shoulder. Sonny was lying in bed. He was unconcious, and did not look very good. D'Jok realised there had been good reason for Clamp to call him. He crouched down beside Sonny, and took his hand.

'Hang in there dad, you always pull through' said D'Jok.

Sonny didn't respond.

'He was concious for a few moments after we found him' said Artie silent.

'What's happened to him?' D'Jok asked.

'He's been poisoned D'Jok. He'll stay here while we try to help him' said Corso who just came in.

'Poisoned? Who would do something like that to him?' asked D'Jok.

Corso wanted to say who they suspected, but remembered that D'Jok was playing on Lord Phoenix team. This wasn't the best time to put his suspicions forth.

'We're trying to find out' he said.

D'Jok nodded. After a little while, he walked out to talk to clamp.

'Nice save Corso' said Bennett.

'I just hope Clamp can reason with him' said Corso.

Outside, D'Jok met clamp, who embraced him.

'D'Jok, you need to know that the pirates think Phoenix is responsible for what happened to Sonny' the old man said.

D'Jok was surprised to hear that.

'What? Lord Phoenix?' asked D'Jok.

Clamp nodded slowly.

D'Jok clenched his teeths. That very moment, he became the mirror image of his father.

D'Jok had a few scores to settle with his new boss...

_another chapter completed. This is progressing fast. And I like it. It's been slow with this story lately. But now, it's picking up again. Chapter eight will still be more focused on the people around Sonny than him, but he'll still be there. And perhaps also a few twists will be thrown in? Who knows?_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Help in the 11th hour

At the dome stadium, The Xenons were facing the Technodroids V4, and at the deep stadium, the Lightnings faced the Red tigers. Two very interresting matches to themselves, but it all depended on who you were. To the pirates, none of this mattered. Corso was in the one spot that he hated the most. He felt better about Sonny being in charge. But for the time being, Sonny was in a serious condition. Corso sighed as he watched his friend in the hospital bed of Dame Simbai's. He had just arrived from the black Manta with a new set of clothes for Sonny. Dame Simbai just finished up on her examination.

'How is he?' Corso asked worried.

Dame Simbai shook her head.

'He's stabile, but in a lot of pain. This toxin..it's like nothing I've ever seen before. And it is hurting him. But he seems to be fighting it' she said.

Corso walked over to him. Without a word, he started pulling Sonny's jacket and pullover of of him. Dame Simbai realised that this was how Corso dealth with things for now. He cared for Sonny, in an attempt to nurture him back to health. She didn't want to crush his hopes. Silently, she brought him the things he needed to tend to Sonny.

'Notify me if anything in his condition changes' she said, before she left the room.

Corso was alone. He sighed.

'We need you Sonny, get back to us' he said...

In the evening, when the football matches was over, there was a huge party thrown at the beach. Even the pirates players were seen walking peacefully around, not looking over their shoulder for once. No one suspected the real reason they were there. They were looking for Lord Phoenix. Just because Sonny was sick, it didn't mean that the work that had been set in motion stoped. Bennett and Artie tried to work in the shaddows. But it was proving difficult.

'He's coming your way Artie, do you see him?' informed Bennett.

He had just spotted Lord Phoenix leaving the stadium to head somewhere. The pirates suspected he had a contact, and now wanted to know who that was.

'I got him' confirmed Artie.

Then, he saw something.

'But wait. Do you see what I see?' he asked Bennett.

'He's with someone' said Artie.

Corso sat in the Black Manta and heard what the two young pirates told him.

He could see the image of Lord Phoenix contact. He decided to check the identity, if they had a match for the unknown woman.

'No match! No match!' said the computersystem.

'She's the person of interrest, stay with them you two. She could lead us to something' said Corso.

Perhaps they could find out more of what had caused Sonny to get sick if they tracked them?

'Right Corso!' Said Bennett and made his way after them.

'We're on it' confirmed Artie, before he joined Bennett.

Lord Phoenix and Vega stoped as soon as they were alone.

'Remember what I told you, Lord Phoenix, my employer is not one to disappoint' said Vega.

'Understood' said Lord Phoenix.

They then parted.

'What do we do Bennett? You want me to stay with Phoenix?' asked Artie.

'No, we'll both stay with our target. She's a slippery one. Stay close' he said.

The two pirates tried to mingle with the crowd. All of a sudden, the mysterious contact was gone.

'We've lost her, haven't we?' said Artie disappointed.

Bennett looked around, she couldn't have gotten far.

Then, a figure on the beach cought his attention.

'Artie, there she is! Let's grab her!' he said and pointed.

They both went after Vega. None of them bothered to follow Phoenix.

The two pirates followed what they thought to be Lord Phoenix mysterious contact for a while. But as they decided to jump the person, they were surprised.

'What the devil are you doing?' said the angry man they had jumped.

Bennett felt shamefull. This wasn't who they were after.

'eh ..Sorry, ..wrong..guy!' he said.

The pirates helped him get on his feets.

'We thought you were a woman' Artie tried to explain.

The man was not impressed.

'Argh..tourists!' he spat and walked on.

'Now, we've lost her' said Artie.

But Bennett hadn't given up just yet.

They noticed a light in the distance.

Both pirates moved closer.

'Maybe..come on!' said Bennett thoughtfully.

They moved closer to the light...

Outside the clinic, D'Jok was having a conversation with Dame Simbai about Sonny.

' Dame Simbai, how's he doing today?' asked a worried D'Jok.

He had thought about his father all day, and had hoped Dame simbai would tell him that Sonny was getting better.

Sadly, Dame Simbai had no such news.

'There hasn't been a great deal of change in his condition. But I want you to be prepared for the worst. This toxin inside of him, is still unknown' she said silently.

They both turned and looked at Sonny's body inside the room. He was still unconcious.

'I understand, Thank you!' said D'Jok.

Dame Simbai could notice the struggle D'Jok was suffering inside. His father meant the world to him, and now it looked like he could be loosing him. They could all come to loose him. Dame Simbai hadn't told anyone of her work for the flux society, but as much as they hated admitting it, they had come to rely on Sonny Blackbones expertise in the area of flux, they all needed him to come through this poisoning safe and sound.

She placed her hand on D'Jok's shoulder.

'I'll leave you two alone then' she said.

D'Jok went in and sat down next to Sonny's bed.

What he didn't know, was that he was being watched.

Lord Phoenix had followed him, originally to see if he could find Sonny. He had struck lucky. The pirates guarding the snowkids clinic was there to protect someone. And from what Lord Phoenix knew, Sonny was the only one that was sick.

He had to be here. He opened his hand and released a mechanical bug. A tiny camera allowed him to see what was going on. He had been right. Sonny was here, and he was still alive. But then D'Jok said something interresting as he sat down, and held Sonnys hand.

'It's me again. I love you Dad. Don't give up now. I need you. I'll come back as soon as I can' D'Jok promised his father, before he left him. As soon as the door had closed, Lord Phoenix put his plan into action.

Sonny was alone in the room, there was no one guarding him on the inside. Lord Phoenix manouvered his bug over to Sonny, and landed it on his neck. Sonny seemed to be in pain. Lord Phoenix made the bug find a vein in Sonny's neck, and used the bug to give him an injection. As soon as the bug flew off, he could tell Sonny relaxed more. Lord phoenix smiled. Vega was wrong about him. Sonny would soon be back on his feets now, and lord Phoenix knew he would come see him again. He would wait for him, and he would welcome him.

'Sorry I took so long Sonny, forgive me' said Lord Phoenix.

He recalled how difficult it had been to find out what toxin had been used on Sonny and then find the antidote he would need. He had no guarrantee Sonny was even alive. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he had been sustained up till now. In a few hours, Sonny would be ok. Lord Phoenix returned to his office, a good deed had been done...

Bennett and Artie was in hot pursuit of Vega.

'That's her!' said Bennett.

A little too loud it seemed. Vega turned around to see who had spoke. The two pirates hid behind some threes.

She continued walking when she saw no one.

'come on!' said Bennett.

They ran after her.

'What's she doing?' Artie asked.

They could see Vega walk into a submarine.

'I'm not sure, but it looks suspicious' said Bennett.

'I bet, whereever that sub is going, it'll lead us to the multiflux' said Bennett.

'Contact Corso and tell him the news! I'll take the sub' Bennett said, before he stormed off.

Again. Vega turned, as she had the feeling something was going on behind her.

But, as usual, she could see nothing.

Bennett had gotten as close to the sub as he dared go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a magnetic tackingdevice. As the sub started to move away from the dock. Bennett threw the tracking device at the sub. It attached to the outside, before the sub vanished into the deeps...

At the clinic, the antidote Sonny had gotten was getting into effect. The beeping of the machines that monitored him, escalated. All of a sudden, Sonny sat up and gasped for breath. He slowly took a few deep breaths. A quick look around, allowed him to identify his surroundings. Dame Simbai's clinic. Artie and Bennett had heard him! But, he felt as if staying here was no good idea. Sonny had excellent instincts, it had saved his life more than once that he paid close attention to them. Now, Sonny checked to see if his body was fully functional. No problems. No paralyzis. Good, it was time to leave any way. He got on his feets. Then, he put his booths and jacket on. It was still nightfall, it would be cold outside. Sonny found a piece of paper, and a pen. No need to worry Clamp and Dame simbai unneccsary. Quickly, he wrote a message. Then, he made the bed neatly. Even a pirate could appreciate the a tidy room. As soon as he checked that things were ok, he opened the door, and walked down stairs. He spotted the pirates guarding the clinic.

'Boys, you're relieved of duty, return to the black manta' he said.

Hawkins turned.

'Sonny! You're ok' he stated.

'Yes, we're out of here. It's time to save Corso from going off the walls' grinned Sonny.

Hawkins shared a bike with his collegue. Sonny took his bike, and sped off back home to the black manta..

Under water, Artie and Bennett had gotten hold of a submarine, to follow Vega. If they could figure out where the multiflux was hidden, they needed find out where she was going. Artie was pulling his shirtcollar in a way that made Bennett want to tease him.

'You're not scared are you old chap?' he teased.

'No, no I just don't like water' said Artie.

Bennett kept track of the sonar.

'This way Artie' he said.

The sub did a small dive downwards.

'It's leading us to Deep stadium' said Bennett.

'Bennett, look1' Artie pointed, and accidentally knocked Bennett's hat of his head.

'Quick, hide behind the rocks!' said Artie.

The pirates made it just in time. The svurveilance subs passed them and left them unnoticed.

'Let's try to get in before the doors close' said Bennett, and set a course for the doors.

When the two pirates reached the surface, it was clear they were in a lab. There was huge tanks filled with a greenish liquid.

'But that's deep stadium' said Artie.

'They're taking the used flux from the players, just like they did in netherball' he said.

To the pirates, this was a strange feel of Deja vu. They had seen this before, done it before. The history was repeating itself.

And not the good parts of it..

'But this time it's in a huge scale. They're storing an enormous amount of multiflux. This is big Artie, we have to tell Corso' said Bennett.

Artie tried to call Corso.

'Ah I can't get a signal in here' he told Bennett.

'Then, we'll have to return to the surface' said Bennett.

But just as they were to return to the minisub, the surveilance sub returned.

'Wait, the sub is back' said Artie.

This meant trouble. Four robots surrounded them.

'Intruders, don't move! You are surrounded!' they warned.

Artie and Bennett were trapped.

'Do you have a plan?' asked Artie carefully.

'I had hoped to avoid this' said Bennett.

The robots made way and they could see Lord Phonenix and Vega.

'Pirates! We have a special place for pirates. Take the intruders to the holding cell!' Vega ordered.

'The pirates pay too much attention to our buisness, I will look into it' she said to Lord Phoenix.

As they were walking, Artie tried to activate his safety beacon. Since Sonny had been abducted by Bleylock, and because of the problems they had to locate him, the pirates had put new safety instructions into motion. No pirate was allowed to leave the ship without their safetybeacons. In an emergency, it could mean the difference between life and death to them.

Lord Phoenix saw what he did.

'Don't bother trying your safety beacon. They'll never penetrate these walls. Have a nice evening, gentlemen' he said as they were shown into a holding cell deep under deep he closed the door.

'You're too polite with pirates' complained Vega.

'We all have our softspots' said Lord 'phoenix with a smile..

In team paradisia's headquaters, D'Jok was waiting for Lord Phoenix. His team had played an awsome match. But D'Jok had other scores to settle with his boss. His fathers illness seemed to be linked to a visit Sonny had paid him, and D'Jok was fed up with being led blind. He wanted the truth, and some help for his father. D'Jok's phone rang. He picked it up. It was Clamp.

'Clamp?' D'Jok looked at him.

Clamp had promised to update him on his father's condition.

'I just wanted you to know that Sonny's condition is the same. I'll keep you informed' he said.

'Thanks for letting me know' said D'Jok before he hung up.

Then, he noticed someone behind him.

'Bravo D'Jok! I can smell victory already' said Lord Phoenix.

But D'Jok was getting angry. His father hadn't gotten better, and he now wanted to know what had happened to him.

'Are you hiding something else from me besides the cyborgs?' he asked with his back turned on Lord Phoenix.

'you got a problem D'Jok?' asked Nikki four, team paradisia's striker.

'Not with you Nikki four. You played a great match. All of you did. This is between me and Lord Phoenix' he said.

Then, he turned around and faced his boss.

'I was wondering if you've ever heard of a man named Sonny Blackbones?' he asked.

Lord Phoenix didn't seem surprised at all at at the question. Sonny Blackbones was the most wanted man in the galaxy. It would be only natural that he had heard of him.

'The notorious pirate? Off course I've heard of him' he replied.

'You might not know, that he's my father' said D'Jok.

So, Sonny hadn't lost all his family after all. But clearly he had not known of his son's excistense untill rather recently. Lord phoenix remembered all too well the grief struck I'Son, who he had taken in and helped when he was all alone. The griefstruck scientist was the seed that had made Sonny Blackbones. One of his best men. His successor. Lord Phoenix looked at the boy. He should have seen it. It was a younger, redhead version of Sonny. No doubt, D'Jok was his son. They had too many things in common not to be.

'We don't get to choose our family, do we?' he said.

But D'Jok wasn't finished with the subject yet.

'I was told he came to see you the night he fell ill. You'd better hope that he gets better soon, or I might not make it to the next match' D'Jok's green eyes stared hatefully at him.

Lord Phoenix knew that D'Jok couldn't possibly have been updated as to the fact that Sonny should now be back on his feets. Lord Phoenix decided to keep acting.

'I know your father will be feeling much better soon. You know, on paradisia no one is sick for very long' he said, patting the boys head.

D'Jok grew angry and left.

Vega had seen everything. This wasn't good. Lord Phoenix words indicated that Sonny Blackbones could still be alive. And if so, he was at the snowkids clinic. But if he was still alive, wouldn't be for much longer. Vega left, unnoticed. Her destination? The snowkids clinic to neutralize Sonny Blackbones once and for all.

There was no one at the clinic. Vega had made it into the room where Blackbones would have recieved treatment for the poison she injected him with. What a shame he had to be on the good side. He would have made a mighty ally for her employer. The room seemed untouched. And deserted. If anyone was here, they were hiding. Then, she noticed a small piece of paper on the bed. She took it.

'Blackbones was here!' she stated.

From the note, it was clear that he was still alive, and ready to make problems for her employer. She read the note. Then, a sound alerted her that someone was coming. She quickly turned invisible, and laid the note back where she had found it.

Clamp and Dame Simbai came to check on Sonny. They were shocked to find the room empty.

'Where's Sonny?' asked Clamp.

'I don't know' said Dame Simbai.

'There's a note' stated Clamp and walked over to the bed to pick it up.

'Thanks for your help! Sonny. That's Sonny allright. A man of few words' said Clamp.

'Should we inform Corso?' asked Dame Simbai.

'I'm sure he's making his way back there now' said Clamp.

Vega was furious. If Blackbones was back with the pirates, it would prove difficult to find him. He would be carefull now. A new ambush would be unlikely. She would just have to wait untill she could attack him in the open...

Corso sat in the control unit of the black manta, when one of his men called in.

'What is it?' he asked the pirate.

'Sir, Artie and Bennett never came back. And their safety beacons are off. It's been several hours. They were due to report in' he said.

Corso suspected something had happened. Gah, not only was Sonny out, but it seemed Artie and Bennett were also in trouble. He had to make a call.

'Search the area near deep stadium. Take diving gear if you need it' he ordered.

'Yes sir!' the pirate terminated the call.

Corso leaned back in his chair. This was proving tough. Corso felt worn out.

'If only Sonny were here..' he sighed.

He hadn't heard the silent footsteps coming into the room, nor noticed the figure in red and black, wich had overheard the entire conversation. Sonny decided to have some fun with his righthand man.

'And what would he do?' he asked, as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Corso nearly jumped out of the chair when he heard his voice.

'SONNY!' he quickly lowered the platform, and ran to greet his friend.

He placed his hands gently to Sonny's shoulders, and hugged him gently.

'What happened?' he demanded to know.

'I'll explain later Corso. First we need to find Artie and Bennett. Turn on every detector that we have. Search the entire surface of the planet if you have to. But find Artie and Bennett' Sonny laid his arm on Corso's back as they both entered the platform. Corso was relived. Sonny was back, they would find Artie and Bennett for sure. And now, it was time to get serious about things.

'Right Sonny!' he said. He started turning on the detectors, as Sonny sat down to get some rest.

'Are you feeling ok Sonny?' he asked.

'Fine Corso, it'll be better as soon as I get some normal sleep' Sonny failed to hold back a yawn.

Normally, Corso would have cracked a joke over that, but he could tell that Sonny needed some rest in an enviroment he felt safe in.

'I'll handle things here Sonny. You go get some shut eye for a little while. I'll come wake you up later' he said.

Sonny rose from the chair.

'Thanks Corso' he patted his shoulder.

Within five minutes, Sonny was sleeping soundly in his cabin...

_as promised, a new chapter for you. Please let me know what you think._


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Test of faith

Tia, Thran and Micro- Ice had been speaking of the strange things that was going on close to deep stadium. Perhaps it was their friendship with the pirates that caused them to grow curious, but all of them thought it sounded suspicious that there would be so much activity going on there. There was something rotten going on, and they wanted to know what that was. Things like personal safety was not something any of them paid close attention to. They made a plan to investigate further at nightfall...

Under Deep stadium, Vega was preparing collected multiflux for transport.

'The multiflux is ready for transport' informed a robot.

'Perfect, load the chest on the ship' ordered Vega.

'As for you, inject all the extra multiflux, and I mean all of it, into the core of paradisia imideately' Vega ordered.

'All of it? I should mention that we have no research on the possible chainreaction such an injection could create' said a robot.

'Do what I order you to do!' Vega's eyes gloved yellow.

Then, she made a scratch in the robots skin.

The robot backed away from her with a sound that indicated pain.

Vega was not someone to play with.

'As you command!' it said...

under deeop stadium, the planet began to shake, as the injection of the multiflux into the planets core continued.

'Remain at your posts!' ordered Vega.

'we need to recalculate the tolerancestretch of the planet. The core doesn't seem to..' that was as long the robot came before Vega sliced it in half. She was too far gone in her plan to stop now.

'Continue with the proceedure, there is absolutely nothing to fear' she said...

'Vega, what in the world have you done? ' an angry Lord Phoenix demanded an explanation to the recent tremours.

'We've only done what we had planned to do' she calmly informed him.

Lord Phoenix had enough of her acting so calm. Something was clearly wrong when the entire planet would shake like paradisia had just done.

'Create a quacke?' he asked.

This was simply too much.

' It is a normal reaction caused by the multiflux injection. Don't worry, everything is under control' she told him.

'Are you sure the core can withstand the multiflux?' Lord Phoenix asked.

'I can assure you that it's absolutely safe. My employer wants to make sure no harm comes to this planet. You can rest assured' said Vega before she cut the transmission.

Lord Phoenix was left in deep thoughts. Something was very wrong. He was getting the feeling he had done something very stupid..

The following day, last nights tremours was on the news everywhere. And it seemed many players that had participated in netherball, was suffering from the same resonnance as Rocket. Sonny was sitting on his bed, watching Hush Sharky's show. On a personal level, he found these shows boring. But the guests, Woo wam boo and Kernor was telling of something that cought his interrest.

'really it's the first time I've ever been that tired. And like Kernor said, it's like you loose every drop of energy in your body' Woo wam boo tried to explain.

'That's all well and good, but both of you seem to be somewhat worn out' said Hush Sharky.

Sonny had a feeling he could explain what the two players experienced.

'Hmm, the resonnance. Kernor must feel the effects. She played netherball too' he said to himself.

'I dare you to say that again!' said a furious Kernor who felt attacked by Hush Sharky in his show.

Sonny heard the sound of the door opening.

It was Corso.

'Sonny, can I have a word with you?' he asked.

Sonny sat up, and turned off the tv.

'Still no news from Artie and Bennett. Not the slightest signal. And we did a radarsweep everywhere. It's got to be Phoenix again. He's got it coming. We're gonna settle some debts with him' Corso said angrily.

Sonny knew Corso didn't know who lord Phoenix really was. He had been taken by surprise himself when he saw him. He had struck him as familiar, but it wasn't untill he came face to face with him, that he knew. Sonny knew he had to involve Corso in things. He had put it off for too long.

'Actually Corso..this might come as a shock to you but.. you need to know that Phoenix..' he then stoped.

'What about Phoenix?' asked Corso.

Sonny sighed deeply. Time to reveal who they were really up against.

Sonny rose from the bed.

'Well, he is Magnus. Lord Phoenix is Magnus Blade' said Sonny silently.

'Magnus blade?' Corso all of a sudden seemed like he understood things better.

'Well of course. The pirate code on the beacon. I knew it. I could feel it' he said.

But then, he got worried.

'But, when did you know Sonny?' he said as he looked at him.

Sonny took a few steps towards the door.

'Ever since I saw him face to face. Even though he's changed his appearance, he's still the same. However, it was like he wanted us to interfeer in his buisness. But why?' Sonny wondered.

Corso however, was more taken with safetyissues. And from what Sonny was telling him, Corso knew Sonny could have been in great danger. Magnus had sworn revenge when he left, and Sonny was surely not on his list of favourites, as he recalled Magnus accusing Sonny of taking his place unlawfully.

'Magnus Blade.. You shouldn't have put yourself at risk if you had the slightest suspicion' Corso laid a hand on Sonny's shoulder, as to make him aware he was always there for him.

'Why didn't you say anything to me?' he asked.

Sonny didn't have a good answer to give. He had to think of it. So he decided to put the question off for now.

'We'll talk about it later Corso, right now, we have to take action!' Sonny walked out the door.

'Whatever you say Sonny, you're the boss' said Corso.

But Sonny had walked out on him in a way that made Corso determined he wasn't through with this talk yet. He felt Sonny was holding something back, and if necessary, he would put pressure on him, to make him talk.

Corso followed Sonny, and cought up with him at the control unit.

'We're not trough with this conversation Sonny' he said to him.

Sonny nodded.

'I know, but right now, we get ready to find Artie and Bennett. We'll talk some more after that' Sonny said as he checked the gear he planned to bring, and the lasers.

Corso silently did the same. It was a tense silence between them. Corso decided to focus on work now, and deal with Sonny later, when they were done.

'How do we get to where they're at?' he asked.

'We'll take the minisubs. It's the best way' said Sonny.

Corso nodded. He then noticed Sonny packing an explosive charge.

He decided not to ask. If Sonny decided to bring it, it was a reason for it, and his entire bodylanguage told him he wouldn't speak of it right now. They then left for the deep stadium...

Tia, Micro- Ice and Thran had made it to deep stadium. Micro- ice and Tia dived with Harvey to the bottom. Thran was left at the surface, to stand watch. All of a sudden Tia and Micro- Ice disappeared from the screen. Thran was worried.

'Answer me, hey where are you guys? Come on, answer me!' he asked.

Thran all of a sudden felt a hand on his shoulder.

'What are you doing kid, this isn't exactly a galactik footballfield' said Corso.

And behind him, sat Sonny Blackbones.

Both pirates seemed angry over his presence there.

'Sonny Blackbones? Wow, what a surprise. I'll explain everything to you!' said Thran.

'You do that, and you can start by why you're out here all alone' said Corso.

But Sonny stoped him. He had noticed the other scooters.

'He's not alone Corso. Who's here with you kid?' he asked.

'Tia and Micro- Ice. They went diving' said Thran.

'Out here? Who came up with such an idea?' Corso asked.

He didn't seem impressed.

'Micro- Ice told us that he has seen strange minisubs and a lot of other strange things go on here, we wanted to investigate' explained Thran.

'It never occurred to you that such an investigation could be dangerous?' Sonny sounded calm when he asked.

'I guess we didn't think that far. Tia and I got carried away playing detectives when we saw that video from Genesis, where you were accused of terrorism' said Thran.

'Listen Kid, that video was a fake!' hissed Corso.

'We know, but when we filtered it, we found the truth, and I guess we didn't quite stop playing detectives after that' said Thran.

Sonny had sat still and listened in so far.

'We'll find the snowkids and send them back up here. Then you will all head back to the villa. This is dangerous work Thran, and I won't have you putting yourselves in danger. Whatever goes on, I suggest you leave it to us. We're used to deal with this. You're not' he said in a firm tone.

Thran had the outmost respect for the pirates,and he had no problems agreeing to what Sonny said.

'But, untill the others return, we can make some use of his help' said Corso.

'How can I help?' asked Thran.

Corso and Sonny smiled at eachother.

'By doing what you're already doing, keeping an eye out' smiled Sonny...

Under Deep stadium, Artie was banging at the celldoor, as Bennett played the harmonica.

'Hey, let us out of here! Hey, tin cans. Open up before we loose our temper' Artie had enough and decided to try to bust the door open.

'Forget about it Artie, no one is gonna...' that was as far as Bennett got before Artie went flying out the door.

Tia and micro- Ice had opened the door from the outside.

'This is the best plan I've ever seen. Get moving kiddo, we're back in action!' he said and got of the bed.

'Let's get moving. This way!' yelled Tia.

But they didn't take many steps before they ran into robots.

'Oh oh, problems..' said bennett...

Under water the sonar of the minisub told Thran where the pirates were.

'Do you read us kid?' asked Corso.

'Keep heading straight! That's where Tia and Micro- Ice went' said Thran.

'Right!' said Corso.

They neared the entrance to deep stadium. As the doors opened, a sub was seen exciting the entrance.

'Sonny, Look!' said Corso.

Sonny had already seen what he meant.

'That could be our ticket in. Let's go!' he ordered.

The subs entered simultaneously in the lab..

With the pirates that faced a threat from the robots, backed up, they recieved unnexpected help.

'I'm here to relieve you' said Robot Harvey.

'I've never seen you, halfpint' said the robot.

Harvey got mad. He lifted the other robot.

'What halfpint? You aren't even programmed to know that I won at the flux wars' said Harvey as he threw the robot off the path. The snowkids and the pirates cheered for him. But then, when his comrades arrived, it was time to run again.

'Harvey, wait!' yelled Bennet as they followed him.

In the lab, Corso and Sonny had excited the minisubs with the team.

'A secret lab! It's huge! Magnus built this?' Corso asked surprised.

'Not without a tremendous amount of help. This way, tell the others to stay quiet' said Sonny.

As they moved inwards, they passed some huge tanks.

'What are those thanks for Sonny?' asked Corso.

'multiflux' he said.

Corso was stunned when he saw the size.

'There must have been tons of it. How could they get so much?' he wondered.

Sonny had the answer to his question.

'They pulled it from deep stadium' he said.

Corso was horrified.

'What? Where's the multiflux now?' he wondered.

'I don't know, why would Magnus need so much? What would he do with all that power?' Sonny wondered.

Then, the sound of lasers fired was heard, and then Bennet's voice signing.

'Bennett!' robots started to near the newly arrived pirates too.

'Hold intruders!' it said.

Sonny shot the robot point blanc.

'Take the others! Find Bennett and Artie! When you come back, we'll close down the lab!' said Sonny.

'But Sonny..' Corso started.

But Sonny waved him off.

'Gah GO!' he yelled as he returned fire to cover them. Sonny ran behind a post to find cover.

Then, he rolled over behind some better containers to find cover and return fire...

'I'm just a poor pirate, a poor pirate looking for a little love' sang Bennett as they tried to escape the robots.

Then a red beam hit the robots. Corso had reached them.

'much abliged gentlemen' said Bennett as he greeted them.

'yeah, I don't think I could have lasted another verse' said Artie.

But Corso was in a hurry to get back.

'Sonny's in big trouble, we've got to go!' he said.

The group instantly followed him..

And sonny was indeed in need of help. His lasergun was hit, and wouldn't fire. He was now unarmed. He started backing as the robots were coming closer in an attempt to surround him. Just as they made ready to fire, a beam from Corso's eye piece finished them off. Sonny smiled when he saw them return.

'Good work Corso. Bennett, I need you and Artie to bring the kids back to the surface. You can use one of the minisubs' he said.

'Ok Sonny, we'll see you up there' said Bennett with a smile.

'Can we smash a few of these first?' said Artie.

He had found an ironrod and wanted to smash the multiflux tanks.

Sonny quickly reached out and stoped him.

'Artie, hit that, and it's the end of everything. That's multiflux! We're going to take out the machines, but we're not touching the multiflux' said Sonny in an angry tone of voice.

Artie knew he had made Sonny angry at him. There would probobly be a lecture from both him and Corso later on, but for now, he wanted them out of the way.

'Sorry, sorry Sonny, we'll take them back now come on' said Artie, and had Tia and Micro- ice follwo them.

'I've never been in a submarine before' said Micro- Ice excited.

Tia wasn't happy about his excitement.

'Micro- Ice, save your excitement for the match' she said.

'The match? I almost forgot' said Micro- Ice.

' if you got to bed in six minutes, you will have a sufficient amount of sleep' robot Harvey told him.

'Great' said Micro- ice.

Meanwhile, Sonny and Corso had made it up to the control panels. Sonny had pulled out the explosive charge he had brought with him.

'Time to close this place down!' he said.

'Let's set the charges on the machines!' he said.

'sure Sonny' said Corso.

Corso felt unwell. He knew that because Sonny had withheld things from him, he was now questioning Sonny.

And to question the leader, to not trust him, that was a dangerous thing for anyone to do, especially for the pirates. He had to make sure what was Sonny's motivation for this. That it wasn't just revenge on Magnus that drove him. He walked forth and grabbed a hold of Sonny's wrist.

' Corso! Are you mad?' Sonny looked at him like he had lost every last sense of with in his head.

Corso knew it was time to give him a few words from the heart.

'I've always followed you Sonny, without question. I chose you over Magnus. But why should I trust you now?' he asked.

Sonny's answer took him by complete surprise.

'You can't' he said.

'Huh?' Corso grew insecure for a short sec, and that was all the motivation Sonny needed to continue.

'I didn't tell you about Magnus, because I didn't know for sure. So believing me is up to you!' he said and threw the ball back to Corso.

This was how only a true leader would talk, and Corso knew Sonny had overcome his doubts once again. He owed him an apology!.

'How much time is left?' he asked.

'About three seconds!'said Sonny, as Corso let go of his wrist and Sonny activated the explosive charges.

Then, they jumped to get to a safe distance from the blast.

As they watched the lab get rendered unusable, Corso turned to Sonny.

'Sonny, I..' he said.

Sonny cut him off.

'Forget it Corso. Magnus brought up a lot of bad memories' said Sonny understandingly.

But as they returned to the ship, Corso was still plagued by guilt for his distrust in Sonny. Sonny could tell that Corso was unable to let go. Ok, he was the boss, it was time for him to intervine as the boss, and put a stop to Corso's guilttrip.

'Corso, come talk with me, in my cabin. Bennett, you're on watchduty!' ordered Sonny.

Bennett smiled when he heard that.

Corso felt bad when Sonny had locked the door.

He then sat down on the bed.

'Corso, let it go!' he said mildly.

'It's not that easy Sonny, I never should have said that' said Corso.

Sonny seemed unaffected. He made ready for bed.

'Corso!'

Corso turned to see Sonny holding a small bottle in his hand.'

'Lay down on the bed Corso. I got a way to make you relax' he said.

Corso did as Sonny told him too. The pirates would help eachother with a number of things, from deeply personal problems, to tense muscles. And it seemed Sonny had a plan. Corso felt how he applied just the right amount of pressure as he worked his muscles. Corso sighed. It occured to him that what was really the problem, was his fear that Magnus would somehow come between him and Sonny. Magnus knew of their past. He knew of Corso's secret love for Sonny. And he feared Magnus could pose a threat to Sonny. In worst case, hurt him.

'Tell me something Sonny' he asked.

'Like what Corso?' Sonny's voice was mild, as he continued to work the tight muscles in his back.

' When you fell ill, did Magnus do that to you?' he asked silently.

'No!' Sonny didn't hessitate when he replied.

'Then who poisoned you Sonny?' he asked.

'His partner' said Sonny.

'Will you tell me what happened that night?' Corso asked.

He felt how Sonny froze over.

'Forget I asked, it's not my buisness!' he said shamefully.

'Corso!' Sonny's voice was not a question, it was a direct order.

Corso sat up, as Sonny had stoped the massage.

Sonny pulled Corso close, by placing his hands on his neck.

'I'm the one that should apologuise. If we don't have trust, it is the end for the pirates. The question is Corso, can you forgive me, for not telling you sooner?' Sonny's hazel eyes looked at Corso. Deep.

Corso lay his arms around Sonny's back and hugged him.

'Always my brother' he said.

Sonny nodded.

'We both need to rest Corso. Stay here for the night!' he invited.

Corso knew what Sonny was getting at.

'Just like last time when he was the leader huh?' he said.

'let's not talk about Magnus Corso' smiled Sonny.

Corso decided to take his word for it. They both made ready to crash for a few hours, before they would get back to working on the problem Magnus Blade posed.

_Phew what a marathon! But I did it. Two chapters in a day! the end of this chapter i am proud of. I felt it was very fitting and wanted the chapter to end on Sonny and Corso clearing the air. Wich they did. And trust is a keyword for the pirates. If they don't have trust among themselves, then how would they survive?I thought that the fact that the subject was adressed in the show was brilliant. It is one of the things that truly defines the pirates and make them stand out. Any wiews on this folks?_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Confrontation

Corso woke up hours later. He looked around, and noticed Sonny lying next to him sound asleep. It was strange how clearing the air like they had, could make them both sleep so well, and get to be as rested as this. Sonny was still sleeping. Corso couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Sonny usually struggled with getting what he would define as good sleep, the responsibillity of being the pirates leader weighed heavily on him. Corso decided not to wake him up just yet. Slowly, he tried to move from the bed, without waking him. But as he tried to move past him, an arm quickly shot out and grabbed his wrist.

'Who gave you permission to leave just yet Corso?' Sonny's hazels looked at him.

'Sorry Sonny, I thought you needed more rest' he said.

'It can wait, we got things to talk about' said Sonny.

Corso realised the conversation from last night wasn't over yet. Sonny had just paused things, to let it sink in, before he continued it. Sonny sat up and bade Corso sit back down, next to him.

'You wanted to know what happened when I fell ill?' he asked.

Corso nodded.

Sonny told him everything. How he had recognized Lord Phoenix as Magnus when he entered his office. The confrontation between them, the fight that Lord Phoenix had not been interresting in taking. He had changed his life, and obviosly looked for a more peacefull solution to things. Then, he described the ambush.

'It's hard to fight an attacker you can't see' said Sonny.

'She was invisible?' Corso was surprised.

He had heard of creatures like her, but had thought them to be myths.

Sonny nodded.

'I could have avoided the attack had I known she was there. But if not even Magnus knew..' he was silent.

Corso worried when he heard this.

'She doesn't trust him. Whatever we got going on here, the enemy has phoenix by the scruff of his neck' he said.

Sonny agreed.

'My mistake was that I went alone' he said.

Corso nodded.

'Sonny, you're not putting yourself at risk like that again. We'll talk to Magnus. Now we got enough to back up our claims here' he said.

Sonny seemed to think.

'Did you notice the tremours last night?' he asked.

Corso nodded.

'Something is going on, and it's not good. We need to confront Magnus head on. We can't wait' he said.

Corso agreed.

'Let's get to it Sonny!' he said.

Sonny laughed as he threw the covers aside. Corso could see him stretch.

'Exactly where was the poisonous injection set?' he asked.

Sonny pointed to his neck.

'The fast way if you want to make sure the enemy doesn't survive for very long' he said.

Corso agreed.

'Do you recall that you triggered the distressignal?' he asked.

Sonny shook his head.

'No, I lost conciousness before that' he said.

Corso looked at him.

'Someone helped you Sonny, you think it could be Magnus?' he asked.

Sonny didn't answer right away. He was thinking.

' We won't know untill we confront him Corso' said Sonny...

In team paradisia's locker room, D'Jok was having a hard time deciding wheter to tell Nikki four what she wanted to know about Ahito's weakness, or pretend not to know. Nikki four had enough, and went to complain to Lord Phoenix who was present in the lockerroom to cheer up his team.

'D'Jok won't tell us anything about Ahito!' she complained.

'Hmm, I'll handle this' he said.

D'Jok noticed that Lord Phoenix came up to him.

When he started rubbing his hair, it was clear D'Jok did not appreciate the gesture.

'Hey!' he pushed Lord Phoenix arm of his head.

'What's your problem D'Jok?' asked Lord Phoenix.

'Don't you want to win?'

'Win? Off course I do. But when I win, I do it honestly!' said D'Jok

So, that was his problem. He concidered what nikki four requested as cheating.

'Don't count on me to betray my former teammate!' said D'Jok.

'But we're your teammates now!' said Nikki four frustrated.

'No way, and you're just cyborgs anyway. What do you know about honesty?' said D'Jok.

To Lord Phoenix, it was evident that they would have a problem. D'Jok couldn't get past the fact that the team he played for consisted of Cyborgs.

It was time for a little magic on his end.

'Very well then.D'Jok, you leave me no other choise' said lord Phoenix.

All of a sudden, the gem on his walking stick glowed intensely red. D'Jok tried to block the effect, but found himself defenseless to Lord Phoenix hypnotism.

'D'Jok this isn't a question of honesty' said Lord phoenix

'Not a question of honesty' said D'Jok.

It was clear that he was in a trance.

'When the time comes, you will tell your teammates how to beat Ahito' ordered Lord Phoenix.

This had been one of the things he wa feared for in his days as a pirate. Sonny had other ways to do things, but it served the same purpose.

'How to beat Ahito' repeated D'Jok.

Lord phoenix came to recall who D'Jok was the son of. If he told Sonny this, Sonny would intervine and put an end to his plans for greatness as well as Vega's. He had to make sure D'Jok couldn't tell his father.

'And you no longer know that your teammates are cyborgs who use the multiflux. And now you will help them win!' he ordered.

'I will help them win!' said D'Jok, still in a trance.

And just like that, Lord Phoenix broke the trance.

'huh?' it felt like he had just woke up.

'Captain?' Nikki four looked at him.

'Come on girls concentrate! We're on the verge of going to the final. So let's act like it! Let's concentrate and win this thing!' cheered D'Jok.

He had no idea of the consequenses of his actions...

Team Paradisia had won. D'Jok was in Lord Phoenix office.

'Well D'Jok, you're in the final. Just like I said you'd be' said Lord Phoenix.

'Even if I had to beat my friends, I never doubted we would win. No matter the cost!' he said.

Lord Phoenix laughed.

'Now that's what I like to hear. Spoken like a true winner. No matter the cost' said Lord Phoenix.

He looked over at the boy.

'And what I told you about your father, Sonny Blackbones?' he said.

D'Jok nodded.

'I've been told that he's made a full recovery. He's back with his friends safe and sound' said D'Jok.

Clamp had called him earlier, and told him that Sonny had left the clinic.

'He's fine D'Jok. He'll make contact with you as soon as he finds the time' he said.

'Great, I haven't seen him in a while' had D'Jok smiled.

'I'm pleased to hear that' said Lord phoenix.

Now, he just had to wait for the pirates to contact him...

At nightfall, it was getting evident that something was indeed very wrong on paradisia. There had been tremours throughout the day, and at the cliff where the Black Manta was parked, even the pirates were growing concerned.

'We need to act Sonny. This is progressing, and not for the better' said Corso.

Sonny agreed.

'Corso, set up a team of five, we're headed to Lord phoenix office building. We have to stop this, NOW!' he said.

Lord Phoenix was listening to the report from his robot.

'unfortunately, all our calculations match. Paradisia will explode' it said.

'And there's nothing we can do, like, I don't know, reverse the process?' asked Lord Phoenix.

'it's too late to intervine. It's an irreversible process' said the Robot.

'And.. how much time do we have left?' asked Lord Phoenix.

'One week maximum, unless the core's activity axellerate' said the robot.

He had been fooled. Vega and her employer had tricked him. Sonny had been right all along. If only he had listened to him. He wouldn't have been in this mess right now.

Just as he had thought that, he heard a voice behind him.

'The party's over Magnus! Tie him up!' Sonny ordered, and Corso made his way towards the expirate.

Lord phoenix sat down on his chair. There would be no more deception, no more lies.

'That won't be necessary Sonny. I don't intend on fighting. Not anymore! He said.

Sonny and Corso looked at eachother. There was time for explanations..

'What were you up to with the multiflux? Answer me!' said Sonny as he slammed his hand into Lord Phoenix desk.

A new tremour shook the building.

'I told you. I wanted to give Paradisia a second chance. I'm a buisnessman now. Thanks to the multiflux, I could give this planet it's own flux. An inexhaustable source of energy' explained Lord phoenix.

Sonny couldn't believe what he heard. Either Lord Phoenix was incredibly naive, or he was just stupid. Either way, what he was suggesting was complete madness.

'What are you talking about? You can't give a flux to a planet that doesn't have one. That's insane!' thundered Sonny.

'I was naive, I believed what he told me' said Lord Phoenix.

'Who?' Sonny demanded to know.

'The man behind all this' said Lord Phoenix.

He rose and walked over to the window of his office.

'I don't know his name. He found me some time ago through his intermeduie, Vega. They offered to save paradisia with the multiflux. But they did more of it. A lot more. And for that, all I had to do, was to organize a big intergalactic tournament, and let them extract..' he said.

Sonny finished the sentence.

'The multiflux from the stadiums' he said.

Corso cought on to Sonny's trail of thoughts.

'If he already had some multiflux to begin with, it could only be whoever outfoxed Bleylock' he said.

'He is unquestionably linked to the technoid one way or another. He had access to technology that only they had. He's a big wig' said lord Phoenix.

'And it looks like he trapped you too, Magnus Blade' said Corso.

He had thought it would be more difficult than this to be faced with both his leaders again. But he had formed a strong bond with Sonny, and if felt right to stay behind him this time too.

'But there is something even worse' said Lord phoenix.

'We injected a very large quantity of multiflux, into Paradisia's core' he said.

Sonny didn't know wheter he should hit him for his stupidity or yell at him.

'YOU DID WHAT?' he asked.

They couldn't possibly have been this stupid. Unless this had been the plan the entire time.

'The multiflux will cause your planet to explode!' said Sonny.

He had to make a decission here, since obviously, they couldn't count on magnus to make it.

'Paradisia is nothing more than a ticking timebomb' Sonny tried to explain.

'The tremours' now Corso understood what had caused them.

'The entire planet needs to be evacuated!' said Sonny.

He and his men were about to storm into action and do just that, when Magnus stoped them.

'Leave here? Me? Never!' he said.

Then, a sharp light entered the room.

'Sonny Blackbones is right' said a voice.

'Brim Simbra?' Sonny knew of the grand master, but he had never been in this close a presence of him before.

That alone explained the severity of the situation at hand.

'If this multiflux is really in the planets core, everyone must leave imideately' said Brim Simbra.

None of them, knew that Vega was overlooking the entire meeting.

out in space, a mysterious ship was floating around.

'I have some news. Brim Simbra has just arrived on paradisia' said Vega to her employer.

'Good, good. Good. All the pieces of the puzzle has finally come together. And they did it all by themselves' laughed Harris.

_a short one this time, but only to stretch the excitement. I know i'm evil. Moahahaha...keep a lookout for a new chapter, it may come to the story, at any time._


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: The enemy strikes again

In Lord Phoenix office, there was a gathering of a group of men. They had one goal in common. To prevent the deaths of the thousands, and avoid panic. They would also try to avoid the planet exploding while they were still there.

Brim Simbra had just checked the datas for the the core of the planet.

'hmm, the core is still stabile, but what's coming is inevitable. It's just a matter of time' said Brim Simbra.

Lord Phoenix had started to see the magnitude of his mistake. All of what he had built, would soon be a lost dream. Just like Sonny's dream of a happy family once had been to him, now his dream of the perfect paradise was being swept away.

'This is all my fault' he sighed.

' It's too late to be sorry Magnus' said Corso.

Sonny was more taken with the fact that they were running out of time.

'Give the order to evacuate, imidiately!' Sonny demanded.

But then, Lord Phoenix surprised them again.

'We will have to wait untill after the final' he said.

'This is no time for Galactik football, your tournament is over Magnus!' argued Corso.

Lord Phoenix seemed unaffected by Corso's tone of voice.

'If you want to get your hands on the person behind all this, the final will be your only chance. My partner and I have an appointment for the final. We agreed on this date, a long time ago' said Lord Phoenix.

'He's right! Especially since many people will leave Paradisia after the final anyway. The evacuation has to take place calmly' said Brim simbra, as he landed his bubble and stepped out of it.

Corso totally disageed. He saw nothing but chaos and problems with the suggestion. Not to mention all the people that was put in danger just to capture one man.

'This is insane!' he said.

Sonny also agreed with Corso. He still wasn't convinced this was such a good idea.

'Isn't it an unnessecary risk?' he asked Brim Simbra.

Brim Simbra turned to him.

'Let events follow their course, and avoid making people panic at all costs. Don't fear! If there is impending danger, I will intervine. I have the power to do so' said Brim Simbra as he entered his bubble again.

Sonny had to agree what Brim Simbra said, made sense.

'Ok, if we can get our hands on whoever is behind this, we might still have a chance..' Sonny said

'To reverse the terrible course of events' Brim simbra finished.

He then turned to Lord phoenix.

'Have all ships on Paradisia ready for take off. I will have to take a close look at Paradisia's core now' said Brim simbra.

'I'll put all teams on alert' promised Lord Phoenix.

He then turned to his robot.

'please accompany Master Simbra to the laboratory!' he ordered.

So far, all was well, but Sonny wanted to make it clear to Lord Phoenix, whom he knew as Magnus Blade, that there would be no more tricks from here on out. If they were to catch whoever was behind this, they needed to set a trap for him. Magnus couldn't pull this one of without a serious amount of help. But he would play by the pirates rules this time.

'Very good Magnus. I hope you aren't too rusty. You're going to be playing the hardest part of your life' he said.

Magnus said nothing, he just sat there and smiled.

'I will need your help Sonny!' he said.

'Ok, you'll have it. But you'll do it our way' Sonny said.

Magnus nodded.

'It will feel strange to act like a pirate again' he said.

Corso looked at him. He wasn't seriously thinking of getting back with the pirates, was he? There wasn't room for both of them. Sonny was the leader now. Corso looked closer. If Sonny had to fight him again, the outcome wasn't sure. And if Sonny lost, he knew the rules. Sonny would be exciled from the pirates. He'd be alone. Technoid would surely get their hands on him then. Corso knew in his heart, that he had made his final call on where his loyalty was placed. Sonny had made sure things got better for them. He had paid the ultimate price for their prosper, by becoming a wanted man. His life could never be normal without immunity. And fat chance they would have that with all the accusations thrown at him. Well, as long as he had a say, Sonny would remain safe with the pirates. They needed him. And he needed them. Their family.

Sonny asked for the maps of the stadium. Magnus showed him the booth he'd be using. Sonny then made the plan as to where they would position themselves.

'I understand you have reason to cheer on team paradisia yourself Sonny?' said Magnus.

Sonny's hazels met his. Magnus could notice how that had cought his attention.

'I known that my team captain, D'Jok, is your son, Sonny' he said.

'It's not a secret' Sonny said.

'You should be proud of him. He's a driven young man'.

A smile formed on Sonny's face for a sec.

'I never said anything but the kind' he said.

'Have you met him while you've been here?' Magnus asked.

'Apart from when I lay sick with the poisoning, and was unable to speak to him? No' said Sonny.

Magnus could tell that he shouldn't push too much on the subject.

'I can tell you that he is very fond of you. When you fell ill, he threatend to leave the team if you didn't get better. It was almost like he blamed me' said magnus.

Sonny looked at him.

'What makes you think he didn't?' he asked.

'You all blamed me?' Magnus eye narrowed.

'Why don't you ask Corso about that?' suggested Sonny through grinding teeths.

Corso noticed the tension between the former student and teacher. He approached Sonny, and lay his hand on his neck this time.

'Ask me of what Sonny?' he asked.

'Nothing!' Magnus saw the bond between them clearly.

Corso would side with Sonny, no matter what. He wouldn't question him.

'We should prepare a backup plan just in case' he suggested.

'It's already taken care of' said Sonny with a grin.

Magnus grinned too, to ease the tension.

'I am getting old. I forget your special abillity Sonny' he laughed.

Sonny smiled.

' no worries, now, all we need to do, is get ready for this man to reveal himself' he said.

The final of the paradisa tournament promised to be surperexciting. Team paradisia would face off against The shaddows.

For D'Jok, this would become an anger management test. He hated Sinedd with a passion, for stealing Mei from him. He hated him for all the shortcomings he faced with himself. Who wouldn't Sinedd stop this silly competition between them? D'Jok failed to see that he himself was part to blame for this. And when he was being honest with himself, he missed his old team. There was something about team paradisa that just wasn't right. Due to the hypnosis of Lord Phoenix, he couldn't recall that the team was cyborgs anymore. But the girls seemed driven, they wanted to win every bit as much as he did. But to face Mei and Sinedd on the pitch was hard. It made him play with a fury that was scaring even him. He had lost Mei to Sinedd, no way if Sinedd was to be better than him on the pitch...

Sonny paid partly attention to his son's preformance. As did Corso.

'He's not his usual self Sonny, the break up with Mei must have hit him harder than I thought' said Corso.

Sonny agreed.

'He's a mess. When this is all over, I'll make contact with him, and see if I can help him untangle the chaos inside' said Sonny.

Corso looked at him.

'Have you ever had any experience with break ups in your past at all?' he asked.

It made Sonny look at him.

'Plenty Corso' he replied with a grin.

'Hold it! Kindergarden doesn't count!' grinned Corso.

Sonny looked around.

'This was hardly the place, nor the time for a conversation of that kind, is it?' he asked his friend.

'True, but if you've never experienced it, how are you to give him any advice in regards to it?' Corso kept pushing.

' Leave that to me. I already know how to reach him. Now I just got to find out how to make him listen' said Sonny thoughtfully. Then he foucused on Lord Phoenix box. Magnus made a grand speech. Then, he sat down.

'Now we just have to wait for our visitor to arrive' he said.

Sonny could read him loud and clear through his holowatch.

'Ok, get ready! He could come at any moment' he adviced.

'Don't worry Sonny! We'll shut down every escaperoute' said Bennett.

'not even a mouse could get out of here' said Artie.

To a bystander, sonny seemed focused on the match. It wasn't the case. His eyes through the binoculars, was focused on lord Phoenix in his box. As Sonny turned of the connection with Phoenix, he could speak freely with Corso.

'What if Magnus betrays us again? I wouldn't put it past him!' said Sonny as he continued to watch the expirate in his box.

'Hey guys, still nothing?' asked Corso.

'Nothing! No one in the hallway. Not even a cat' said Bennett.

'Yes there is! One just entered the box!' Artie informed them.

'What?' Corso yelled at them.

Then he turned to Sonny.

'In Shiloh's name. There's someone in the box with Phoenix!' said Corso.

That was all Sonny needed to react.

'The cat! It's a trap!' he said.

'Come on Corso, we got to intervine' said Sonny.

Both pirates made their way to phoenix box...

Lord Phoenix was sitting in his box, anxiously awating the arrival of his contact.

Then, he heard a voice behind him.

'My dear Lord Phoenix..'

Lord Phoenix turned in anger. He wanted revenge for what this man had done, for how he destroyed his planet.

'Or Magnus Blade as you are called. I owed it to myself to come congratulate you.. in person' said the whitehaired man in the pink coat.

'Congratulate me? You ruined everything! Paradisia is going to be destroyed!' roared a furious Lord Phoenix at his guest.

His guest just laughed and clapped his hands.

'Ha ha haha, bravo, an excellent observation. Maybe you should have listened to your scientists. Off course the multiflux will destroy Paradisia. What else did you expect?' asked the guest.

By now, Lord Phoenix was boiling over. This man had lied and played his own game here. Sonny had been right all along. Now Lord Phoenix realised why Vega had poisoned him. Sonny would have made them both out far earlier, he posed a conciderable risk to them. And hadn't Corso said something about them being in a clinch with someone that dealth with multiflux before?

But now, he wanted to deal with this man.

'I'll destroy you first!' he roared and raised his walking stick to make it form a whip again.

But, the whip had no effect. It sliced right through the image of his visitor.

'A hologram? It's a hologram?' said Lord Phoenix to the laughing man in front of him.

'Thanks to you, I have all the multiflux I could ever hope for. I can't thank you enough' said the man.

At that same moment, Sonny and Corso joined Lord Phoenix in the box. But it seemed the man had predicted that move too.

'And since I hate debts, prepare to die. Farewell' laughed the man.

Corso had looked for the cat. They knew from previous experience that with a hologram involved, there would be a robot cat nearby. Corso had spotted it.

'Right there, Look!' he said.

But the cat had a familiar surprise in store for them. It opened the mouth and droped a small bomb at the floor. Sonny and Corso both knew how effective these bombs were.

'Hit the deck!'Yelled Sonny.

All three of them run for cover, and made it just in time to duck the bomb.

As soon as the debrie stoped falling, Sonny turned around the corner to see where the cat was.

It was headed for the excit. Oh no, they had chased this cat for too long. It wasn't going to get away now.

Sonny quickly got on his feets. He would have access to the cats database, no matter what the cost.

'The cat. Don't let the cat escape!' he yelled to his men.

The pirates guarding the hallway didn't seem to react fast enough. Sonny ran up to one of his men and grabbed his netgun. He then aimed at the cat and fired. And he missed it.

Sonny decided to pursue the cat. Corso saw him make ready. Fat chance he was gonna let him do this alone.

'Bring Magnus to the black manta! We'll handle the cat!' he said.

Clearly, Magnus had some more explaning to do. The pirates knew how to interrogate prisoners. But right now, the cat was their main priority. Both Corso and Sonny were in hot pursuit of the cat now.

But Magnus wasn't going to get captured just yet. He escaped through a sidepanel.

The tremours increased. The pirates didn't dare to stay on looking. They had to make their way back to the Black manta.

'And then, we got to find Corso and Sonny. We can't leave without them!' Bennett said as they were starting up the ship.

'Set the radars to Sonny's frequenzy, where he is, we'll also find Corso' said Artie.

'Ok, M2212. There we go' said Bennett.

Seconds later, the mighty pirate ship was on it's wings...

In deep stadium, the order to evacuate was finally given. All who had flux was ordered to use it to ensure a peacefull and safe evacuation for everyone. Micro- Ice was excited. He could use his flux off the pitch. But his mother disagreed. The tribunes lid up as one by one, the players watching the match, was starting to help out. Even Aarch was using his flux now.

D'Jok was paralyzed on the pitch. He couldn't take it in. But thanks to Sinedd's help, both he and Mei made it out safely. But Sinedd had recently found his parents. And now they were nowhere to be seen. He went back to look for them, despite Mei and D'Jok begging him not to. It wasn't safe on Paradisia anymore. They had to get away while there was still a chance. No one cared about who got into wich ship. They all had to get away...

Sonny and Corso were close behind the cat. They had no idea where it was headed, but they weren't gonna let it get away.

'We're going to loose it. Hurry up!' yelled Sonny.

But as they reached the resorts lighttrain rails there was a nasty surprise waiting for them.

Sonny was shocked to see the woman in front of him. Lord Phoenix intermeduie. Vega.

'Oh!' he exclaimed shocked.

Vega seemed mad.

'We finally meet again, Sonny Blackbones!' she said.

Sonny knew who she was, even though she wasn't in the form he had seen her last. This was the one who had poisoned him. He knew he had to be careful around her. No one pulled the same trick on him twice and was successfull.

' You're really not my type!' said Sonny sarcasticly.

Vega pulled backwards. She never said a word as she entered the lightrail, but she did sucessfully pull the pirates with her into a new arena for the fight. The train started, and so did the fight. Sonny attacked with a fierce force. He had his own scores to settle with this one. But it was aparant that she was a strong one. She easily threw him of of her. The minute she tried to attack him, Corso would give her something else to think of. His mechanical eye also served as a weapon, and now he placed Vega under constant attack. No matter where she went, he would take shots at her. This made Vega mad. She attacked Corso and injured his mechanical eye. But then, she came under attack from a furious Sonny again. Sonny used the full strenght of his body to hold her down as he tried to subdue her. But even he was no match for her. Once again, she threw him of of her body. She attacked the moment he had gotten on his feets. But Corso was not one to be ignored. He reached into a pack that hand from his belt, and released some small probes that would shoot at her. This made her back away from Sonny. But Sonny wasn't done. He followed her.

'Hurry, we can't let her escaape..' the tail of what looked like a seasnake had wiggled around Sonny and lifted him.

'SONNY!' said Corso. He had to follow.

Vega had now moved the fight to the top of the train.

Sonny felt the tail tried to crush him, so he fought with all he had to break free.

'AARRGH, there's no escape for you this time, Sonny Blackbones' hissed the snakeversion of Vega.

This person obviously didn't know his reputation. Sonny tried to push himself out of the grip of the snake. But the grip was too tight. He continued to look for an opening.

'Don't kid yourself. I always escape' Sonny said.

He pushed a little harder, to free himslelf a little more. This wasn't working. Sonny reached on the inside of his shirt and pulled out a modified blow pipe. He put it to his mouth and aimed it straight at the snake's face. Then, he blew out the content, a purpleish coloured dustcloud was seen before the snake's eyes, as it blinded her. By now, Corso had made his way to the roof. He could see the situation Sonny was in. He used the same device that they had used on Genesis, to weaken the wall so they could escape. Now, he sat it on the roof of the cart they were on, and pressed a button. The glas under the snake gave way. It lost the grip on Sonny, wich allowed him to free himself and get to safety.

Then, the Black manta was seen.

'The game is over!' said Bennett from the ship.

But Vega threw herself of the court and into the sea below. Sonny and Corso was lifted in a tracktor beam back on board the ship.

'Well, it's about time you got here' said Corso.

'You're welcome' replied Bennett.

As soon as they were on board, and the hatch closed, Corso turned to Sonny.

'Are you ok Sonny?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'Who, or what was that thing?' wondered Artie who had seen the serpent from the window.

'The responsible party for my illness' said Sonny.

He gently rubbed the area where the bit had taken place. Corso didn't fail to see that.

'She made sure to make it spread fast, I see' he said.

Again Sonny nodded.

'Gee, you have a way with the oposite sex Sonny. Can't you find someone normal?' asked Artie.

'Artie, that wasn't my kind of female at all. I like them.. different' smiled Sonny.

'Really, you got to tell us about that someday' teased Corso.

'Some other time Corso, right now, we're leaving' said Sonny.

The Black Manta switched to stealth mode and headed for the spaceportal. It was crowded to get through, a lot of ships tried to get out before the blast.

The black Manta slipped through.

'Hey, look who we share our excit with' said Corso.

The pirates grinned when they saw the ship marked with Technoid's emblems pass right beside them'.

'That's a shame, I would have liked for him to stay behind' said Artie.

'Don't Worry Artie!' Sonny placed an arm on his neck.

'We need to have someone to play with when we return too' he said.

All ships had made it out the portal. But then, Sonny told them all to get clear and fast.

A green wave seemed to come of the planet. It looked like a gigantic explotion...

_as promised, a new chapter. Hope you'll like it._


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: from scratch

The shockwave rocked the ships closest to the spaceportal. The pirates had trouble staying up right.

'What was that?' said Corso.

'What was unavoidable. The end of Paradisia' said Sonny.

He had warned Magnus, several times over, during their first conversation. Back then, the process could still have been reversed.

'Where's Magnus?' Sonny asked.

Bennett and Artie looked ashamed.

'We lost him, he got through a panel and locked us out' said Bennett.

'You two are useless as guards Bennett. We give you a simple task and you fail at it' Corso was furious to the point that his mechanical eye started to glow.

'AOUCH!' he yelled.

Sonny grabbed his arm as he tried to touch the broken device.

'Corso, let someone else handle it. The eye needs be replaced. You risk causing more damage if you do anything.

'Come with me Corso, I'll fix it' offered Bennett.

Corso growled as they headed to the infirmary to fix things.

Sonny looked at the spaceportal they had just escaped through. Paradisia was now a dead planet. There could be no life there now. If anyone had been left, the blastwave would have ended them. But even still, he had to make sure.

'Turn on all the news channels aboard the ship. I want every available news on Paradisia' Sonny ordered.

'I got something' said Artie.

Sonny walked up to the platform and turned on the holotv.

'As of now, pending a technoid investigation, Paradisia and it's spaceportal is now quarrantined untill further notice' announced Duke Maddox.

Well, he wasn't wasting his time locking the place down. Sonny grinded his teeths.

'Artie, set up a team to search for all available up to date information on paradisia. I want to make sure we don't miss anything' he said.

'Right Sonny' said Artie...

'Two months have passed since Paradisia was evacuated, and the planet is still under quarrantine because of it's unstabile state' said the announcer.

Sonny wiewed the news but only paid half attention to what was said. Two months, and they had nothing. No one had gone to look for lord Phoenix, or Magnus Blade as he choose to call him. He was presumed dead. What was worse, Brim Simbra hadn't made it back to the flux society. Sonny felt guilty. The last they had seen of Master Simbra, was him intending to stabilize paradisias core enough to withstand the final so they could make a clean evacuation. It seemed that plan had failed. Except for Lord Phoenix, it seemed everyone was alive. He had called Clamp and had confirmed that all the pirates had gotten away safe and sound and the same was the case with the snowkids. Well, not all of them was snowkids anymore. D'Jok was officially still the captain of team paradisia. A team that was now banned from any competition. They didn't belong anywhere. Sonny sighed as he thought of his son. He had tried to find a way to meet with him, but no one knew where D'Jok used to hang out nowdays. He didn't hang with the snowkids. So, where could he be? The pirates had hid in the shiloh archipellago to sit the worst of the storm out. It came as no surprise that Duke Maddox once again blamed him for the mess. He was getting tired of it. Sonny walked through all of the videomaterial they had. He had laid a plan. A plan to find out more on who was responsible for what had happened on Paradisia. Somehow, that person was connected to Bleylock as well, and that person had betrayed Bleylock to steal the multiflux from him. The man, whoever he was, posed a great threat to the galaxy already, and Sonny knew that if they were to find this man, he needed to get down to buisness. As he entered the galley, an idea struck him.

'Corso, get hold of Duke Maddox dinner menu, the ones he gets served in his office' Sonny said.

'You got a plan?' Corso looked at him.

'I need to speak to him one on one, if we're to stop this mad man' said Sonny.

'Aren't you forgetting something? Last time you went in solo, it nearly got you killed' said Corso.

Sonny nodded. Corso was primarily taken with the safety of the pirates, no matter what they worked with.

'Tin can will act as my back- up. Will it make you feel more comfortable if I bring a lasergun as well?' he asked his righthand man.

'Yes Sonny, at least I know you'd get out safely then'.

Sonny nodded.

'Make Tin can ready for the night. Duke Maddox will have tonights special served in his office at 9 p.m' he said...

Duke Maddox was hungry. And as he grew hungrier, he started to get crancky. The staff was running late with his dinner, not that it was anything new. But now, he was getting fed up. Finally, the buzzer sounded. Duke Maddox replied.

'Has my dinner finally arrived?' he asked.

'Delays occurs, Your Excellency' said Tin can.

'It took long enough' growled Duke Maddox as Tin can wheeled the dinner into his office.

'His Excellency will enjoy tonights special' announced Tin can.

'Oh Yeah, and what is it?' Duke Maddox was hungry, and curious as to his dinner.

Not before had the words been spoken, the cart opened and out came a familiar figure.

'It's pirate's delight head with an assortement of lasers' announced Sonny as he jumped out of the cart with his laser aimed at Duke Maddox.

Duke Maddox was not happy with this intrusion at all.

'Sonny Blackbones! How did you get in here?' Duke Maddox demanded to be told.

Sonny nonchalantly sat down on his desk, laser still aimed at him, and opened the lid on the dinner. He didn't seem the least bit worried over being alone in the lion's den.

'Don't you think that I've known all of your securitysystems by heart for ages?' he asked.

Mmm, the dinner looked good. Sonny knew it would provoke Duke Maddox, but with all the hardships he put him and his men through, Sonny decided to have a taste of what the rich and mighty people at for once. He took a kingprawn and put it in his mouth. Mmm, delishious.

Duke Maddox was furious. How dared Blackbones act like that? He was going to make him regret coming here. Duke Maddox reached for the alarm. And found that the robot smacked his hand.

'Aaah! You've gone too far Blackbones! Just because you're the most wanted pirate in the galaxy, it doesn't give you the right to ruin my dinner!' Duke Maddox growled.

Sonny was unnaffected by the duke's outburst.

'Sorry for this culinary interruption Duke Maddox, but I need you to explain a few things for me' he said.

Duke Maddox couldn't believe the rudeness the pirate chief put forth.

'After what you did on Genesis and Paradisia, you really think I would help you? You're completely out of your mind!' thundered Duke Maddox angry.

Sonny was still calm.

'I'm not responsible for anything that happened on Genesis or Paradisia. The only reason I'm here is to find out who is behind all of this' said Sonny.

Duke Maddox felt an urge to laugh out loud. This time, good old Sonny really had lost it.

'Hah! What do you think Blackbones? The culprit is right infront of me' said Duke Maddox.

For Sonny, this was a keyword to the next move of his plan. He lifted a lid off a tray, and revealed the image of the man who had doublecrossed Magnus to Duke Maddox.

'You couldn't have said it better!' he said to the Duke.

Duke Maddox was shocked when he saw the image.

'Harris?' he said shocked.

Now, Sonny had a name for the enemy.

'Harris! I think it's time for you to tell me about this man, Your Excellency!' said Sonny.

Duke Maddox was lost for words.

'But how? And why?' he looked to Sonny for answers.

'That's why I came to see you, Your Excellency. Now, will you tell me what I need to know?' asked Sonny.

Duke Maddox rose from his desk. Sonny sat down, he knew he had Duke Maddox attention now. He had to put forth the truth, and see where he would end up.

'Harris was my righthand man for a long time. He knew everything about Technoid' said Duke Maddox.

As he had feared, thought Sonny to himself. They already knew the culprit was linked to Technoid in someway, but not this close. But it also explained the advanced technology they posessed. But still, the position this man had within Technoid, made him a powerfull enemy.

'That's even worse news, because, he was also Bleylocks confidante' said Sonny calmly.

Duke Maddox couldn't have been more shocked at what Sonny was telling him.

'Harris was working for Bleylock? Behind my back?' Duke Maddox turned to Sonny, in shock.

'Exactly! And then doublecrossed him to steal the multiflux! As a result, he continued his wheeling and dealing on Paradisia, and made it a dead planet. And now, Harris has one houndred times more multiflux than Bleylock ever did' Sonny walked closer to Duke Maddox as he spoke. He had the head of Technoid's full attention now. Even Duke Maddox realised the threat this man posed to the galaxy by now. Sonny stoped right infront of Duke Maddox.

'This man is definately the greatest threat the galaxy has ever faced!' said Sonny in a firm voice.

Duke Maddox knew he was right. He had been wrong about Sonny. And Sonny could bring forth proof of that. Duke Maddox knew Sonny would never have come to his office to tell him lies. The pirate chief could be rude, but he was no fool. He looked into the pirate chief's eyes. Sonny was telling the truth.

'Sonny, few men in the galaxy would take the risk to come speak to me in my office. I'm gonna take you off the most wanted list and put Harris on it instead' said Duke Maddox and made the effort to leave the office.

But Sonny stoped him by grabbing his wrist. It would only be a repeat of what happened last time to accept the generousity of technoid and immunity again. None of his men would like it, and it really wasn't worth the trouble.

'No Your Excellency, don't change anything' said Sonny.

'Hm?' Duke Maddox looked surprised when Sonny declined the offer.

'I need to remain a wanted man. Harris can't suspect anything' said Sonny.

Duke Maddox seemed to understand what he was getting at.

'As you wish! But it's risky for you!' he warned the pirate chief.

Sonny felt relaxed when he answered. He would get out of things clean and simple. There was no need for worries.

'Don't worry about me, Your Excellency. I always survive!' he said.

Duke Maddox looked at him.

Then he nodded.

'I'll let you out safely this time Blackbones, but don't you get used to it!' he warned.

'Wouldn't have it any other way, Your Excellency' smiled Sonny.

Minutes later, he and Tin can, had used the same device that his team used, and vanished into thin air...

The flux society and the league had made an amazing decission. The GF cup would be held sooner than planned. They needed to boost moral after the tragic events on Paradisia. Sonny had watched the news. There was something they weren't telling. He didn't know what it was, but he intended on finding out one way or another. But as the GF cup was to be held, it would leave the pirates busy too.

'Artie, Bennett. Make sure the practice sessions are doubled, and at maksimum. If we're to crack this nut, we need to stay in the competition for as long as we can' Sonny said.

'Does this mean?' the two young pirates looked eager to him for an answer.

'If necesary, all the way to the final sixteen and beyond. We need reason to stay in the areas, and cheering on the snowkids just won't be enough' said Sonny.

'And what about Team Paradisia?' said Corso.

Sonny sighed.

'Now, that's something we need clarity on. Since Paradisia no longer excists, and Magnus isn't with us, it's not clear wheter they will be allowed to play' said Sonny thoughtfully.

Corso shot him a glance.

'Well, Captain Blackbones, I believe it is your duty to find out? Your son, is afterall the team captain for Team Paradisia' Corso reminded him.

'Yes, and not being able to play at all, will have devestating effects' said Sonny.

'So, what are we to do about it?' said Artie.

Sonny looked at him.

'Artie, activate your searchspan on a wider radius. The last known information told us that D'Jok was on Genesis. Find out where he's hiding and then let me know. I'll talk to him' said Sonny...

The snowkids had faced off with The Wambas. Luun Zaera felt bad about not playing with the winning team anymore. But the snowkids had once again proved too strong, even with keyplayers missing. Even Team Paradisia had been allowed back into the cup, despite all that had happened. But, they had replaced D'Jok with the sister of Nikki four, Nina eight. D'Jok was devestated. He had nowhere where he belonged now. If this kept up, he might as well join the pirates. At least, he didn't think Sonny would turn him away. And the pirates had a great team too, just.. they played without flux. It would be hard, but he could get used to it if he had to. To D'Jok, watching the match from the tribunes, and not being on the pitch.. it had made him feel bad. He missed his team, his friends. But pride forbade him to come crawling back. Anyway, they probobly didn't want anything to do with him now. D'Jok knew his future had to be the kids he had found in the woods. The galactik kids. All of them had flux, that's how he had found them. They used the flux wrongfully. They didn't know that they weren't allowed to use it only on a footballpitch. D'Jok had to show them how to play without the use of the flux. Mei had come to see him. She concidered leaving the Shaddows, and return to the snowkids. She felt like she belonged there. She wanted D'Jok to come with. D'Jok had promised to think about it. Then, Warren had looked him up. To the kids, it was amazing that these stars from the GF paid attention to them. Warren offered to help D'Jok. But, he had to do the work himself. D'Jok looked at the trainingfacillity. He felt nauseous.

'Ready D'Jok?' he felt Warren's hand on his shoulder.

'I guess' he said.

Warren made him walk forth, towards what could be a better future...

After the match, when The snowkids eliminated The Wambas from the competition, Clamp contacted Sonny.

'We need to meet. I have some news!' he informed his old friend.

'We'll be at The Ripple Bar. Come as soon as you can' said Sonny.

'Ok, I'll be right over' said Clamp.

Clamp took a holocab downtown. He knew his way around by now. He walked straight to the booth wich was covered with drapings. Sonny, Artie and Bennett looked up as he arrived. Clamp sat down next to Sonny.

'What's the trouble?' asked Sonny.

'You've heard of a guy named Harris?' asked Clamp.

'Huh?' Artie and Bennett sat there like questionmarks.

Sonny however had seen it coming. He knew who Clamp was talking about.

'Yes. You know where he is?' asked Sonny as he leaned closer to Clamp.

'No, but according to Dame Simbai, he wants the cup' said Clamp.

Sonny rubbed his chin. They were starting to get somewhere now. But, he needed to know more.

'The cup? Why?' he asked.

'Brim Balarius told her the cup was the key to controling all the flux in the galaxy. This has to be his motive. We just don't know how yet' explained Clamp.

'What can we do?' asked Sonny.

' It occured to me that Harris main asset is the multiflux. If we can find something to cancel it's effect, a kind of antidote, then it's possible' said Clamp and pulled out a device wich he put on the table. It showed the multiflux, and how an antidote could cancel it out. Sonny studied it vigilantly.

'We just need to find the oposite signature to cancel it's effects' said Clamp.

Sonny agreed with Clamp's trail of thought.

'Wonderful, but we'll need a sample of the multiflux' Sonny stated.

And that was the main problem now. They had none. And they couldn't ask players to make it either. It would be too dangerous to their healths.

'Well, yes, that is a problem' sighed Clamp.

The foursome remained at the table in deep thoughts...

_another day, another chapter. I will try to update daily if possible, since I am nearing the end with season three. After that, I got a new story on the steps, and I plan to finish up on The price of freedom. Now you know my planned to do list. The new story, well, you'll have to wait untill I feel ready to see how that one goes. Prepare for a big surprise._


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Doubts and determination

Mei had been left with no choise. It had all fallen into place when she started playing with the snowkids again. This was where she belonged. Her family. Tia was her best friend. They could talk about everything. When she returned, all had fallen into place. This was where she was supposed to be. After practice, she talked to Tia about things. There was only one noticable absence. D'Jok. She wondered why he had left the snowkids. He had been their captain. Off course he wanted results. Maybe she had done things wrong too. She probobly could have put more effort into their relationship, the practice sessions. But D'Jok could be so.. unbareable when he had his mind set on things. It was all centered around his destiny and desires. But inspite all of these things, Mei missed him. She missed his antics. Even D'Jok had good sides. She could only hope, that he too, would find his way back to the team, his family...

Mei had come to talk to Sinedd. She couldn't follow through on his dream on joining The shaddows. Sinedd had seemed very crossed whith her, as he had seen her sign footballs along with the snowkids. In his eyes , the snowkids was a team of his past. Sure they were the galactik football cup champions, but it didn't make Sinedd respect them more because of it. Maybe it was just her nature of trying to please everyone that made her get up and try to talk with Sinedd. Mei ran out of the room despite of Ahito calling for her. She had to talk to Sinedd.

'Wait Sinedd, please. We need to talk' she said as she ran infront of him.

'Why? I don't have anything to say to you' said Sinedd and pushed her aside.

'I do. I at least owe you an explanation. Don't you think so?' said Mei.

Sinedd had stoped, but it looked as he wanted to keep moving anytime.

'Don't you think it's a little late for that?' he asked.

When Sinedd felt hurt, he wouldn't let them see his face. He talked to her, but his back told her all she needed to know. The anger, the hurt. Sinedd felt like she too had abandoned him, just like everyone else in his life did.

'I didn't leave because of you. You know that. I just couldn't stay with The Shaddows. I had to find my real family again. You understand? The Snowkids, that's my real family. I need that, we all need that. You understand?' asked Mei.

Sinedd felt like he was in a mess. Mei's words had touched something in him. But still. He couldn't show weakness and let her see that.

'I could have been your real family if you just let me' he said.

Even his words had a sore tone, like her betrayal shone through.

'What I'm seeing, is that you never really forgot about D'Jok' he said as he walked forth.

'That has nothing to do with it. And D'Jok didn't return to the Snowkids either' Mei defended herself.

'Really? Too bad for you I guess. Good luck Mei' said Sinedd and walked further.

Mei was left standing alone.

'Argh' she said.

Men could be so stubborn from time to time...

Meanwhile, D'Jok was in a meeting, along with Warren. They were at the Snowkids headquaters to talk to Artegor Nexus. Had it been Aarch, D'Jok knew he would have been accepted back on the team. But Artegor wasn't as easy to convince. He looked at the young man. He had the power to crush his career, or help him. But first, there was a thing or two he needed to know, and D'Jok would have to be honest about things this time. Warren had persuaded D'Jok to participate in a project called Club Galactik. They had now put it forth to Artegor. As the demo played through, and Warren turned it off, he turned to Artegor to hear his wiew on things.

'Well, what do you think?' he asked the former Shaddows coach.

Artegor looked at D'Jok. The boy reminded of himself at the same age. Maybe that was also the reason he was being so hard on him.

'It's not bad' said Artegor thoughtfully.

'Mhm' nodded D'Jok with a smile.

Artegor knew that D'Jok now thought he had been given a second chance. Well, if he wanted to get back with The Snowkids, he was going to earn his way there.

Warren approached them.

'With your help, my friends, this academy will train all the future football stars of galactik football' he cheered.

Artegor was taking a closer look at the information he was presented.

'Detailed workshops, advanced classes, special kicks, hmm..it might be missing rigoruous physical training. I like it' said Artegor as he rose.

D'Jok didn't like the fact that something had been left out and pointed out by Artegor. He never liked this man, but he couldn't tell why. Artegor approached Warren.

'We'll start of small, with this small holotrainer' said Warren.

'Who cares? What matters is how much we give to the project' said Artegor.

'I've made arrangements with my team, so that I'll be available during the cup, how bout you D'Jok?' asked Warren and looked at him.

D'Jok looked back at them. He looked confused. Artegor decided now was the time to challenge the young man.

'Yeah, do you plan to play with the snowkids?' asked Artegor.

D'Jok was taken completely by surprise. He had not expected that offer at all.

'Huh? What?' he asked.

'Or keep running away from your responsibillities?' asked Artegor.

D'Jok was in a state of shock.

'I.. I don't know..I' he was interrupted by the phone.

It was Mei.

'Mei?' D'Jok rose and walked a little distance away from Artegor and Warren.

This was a private call.

'D'Jok, listen, I..' Mei started.

'You're not gonna ask me to join the team again too, are you?' D'Jok was a bit cranky when he spoke with her.

'But it's important for the team, you know' argued Mei.

D'Jok sighed. Everyone, left and right was telling him what to do, like he couldn't think on his own.

'I don't see any reason I would want to do it' said D'Jok.

'D'Jok, sometimes you have to look deep inside. Ask yourself why and thanks to who you are where you are today' Mei reminded him.

D'Jok was sometimes too stubborn to see his own good. He turned to have galnce at Artegor and Warren. They too seemed to await his reply.

'Yeah whatever. I'll think it over. Take care Mei!' said D'Jok and hung up.

he was not happy with being told what to do by others. He felt like they were treating him like an immature kid.

He saw how Artegor and Warren looked at him. Not them too!

'What?' he asked.

'Listen D'Jok, when you walked out on your teammates on Paradisia, I had to make them work twice as hard to get them to the get about. It was obvious that they missed you, not only on the field. Paradisia was a minor tournament. But we're talking about the cup here D'Jok. The galactik football cup. I can't imagine you would miss this chance' said Artegor.

D'Jok felt weighd down by what Artegor said. In his heart, he knew he was right. But pride forbade him to admit it.

Artegor laid a hand to his shoulder when D'Jok struggled the most to decide.

'You're a snowkid' he told D'Jok

'Artegor is right, and it would be a lot better for club galactik to have some current champions, from major teams' said Warren.

'So, how about we check out this holotrainer?' asked Artegor.

D'Jok did his part, but his mind was elsewhere. He decided to take a walk, to think things through...

At the Ripple club, Artie was watching the match between the Red tigers and The pirates. The Pirates played well, and the score was tied. Stevens made it all the way. Goal for the pirates.

Artie cheered.

'Three goals for Stevens. I can't believe it. It's the best day of my life!' he said as he hugged Tin can.

Then, his holowatch rang. It was Bennett.

'Where are you Artie? Weren't you supposed to meet me?' he asked.

'uh I..I stayed at the Rivit club. To watch the match' explained Artie.

Bennett was not impressed.

'The match? Are you kidding? You're supposed to stay with Sonny, around the clock' he told the pirate.

Then, the pirates scored another goal. Artie forgot where he was, and cheered the pirates on. Then , he saw the annoyed face of his comrad.

'Ok Bennett, I'll be right there' he promised.

'You better Artie. Sonny's safety is depending on you!' said Bennett.

Artie sighed. Piratelife was never easy..

The pirates had defeated The red tigers by 4- 3 and was still in the sweet sixteen. Sonny was happy with the outcome. He and his men were in a hidden location, but could still coach his team.

'Excellent work team, stay in as long as you can' he told his team through the mikesystem he used. Artie joined them.

'Sorry Sonny, I got cought up in the match' he said.

'Never abandon your post Artie!' growled Corso.

'Calm down Corso. Artie, remember next time' said Sonny.

'But the Team Paradisia game is up now Sonny!' said Corso.

'We got other things to do. D'Jok isn't playing and against the Cyclops there can only be one outcome' said Sonny.

'The Cyclops are too weak to defeat team paradisia' said Bennett.

Sonny agreed.

'Back on your posts everyone! I want you Artie and Bennett to track down D'Jok, it's about time I have a father to son talk with him'.

'You got an idea on where to start looking?' asked Corso.

Sonny nodded.

'Start with Genesis forrest. He'll be there, I'm sure' he said...

D'Jok had come to the Cyclops- Team Paradisia match. The stadium was full. It didn't bother him. He had ultra VIP tickets to the matches. He thought. When he scanned his card, doubts surfaced.

'Ultra VIP seat, Cyclops or Team Paradisia?' the guard robot wanted to know.

D'Jok felt confused. Was he really a part of Team Paradisia anymore? He had been replaced. Lord Phoenix was dead. He didn't belong anywhere. He looked at the card as if it would make him make a choise.

'I repeat, cyclops or Team Paradisia?' asked the robot again.

'Wich team are you routing for?' he asked.

'Oh, forget it!' said D'Jok.

He couldn't decide on what he wanted to do, where he belonged. The confusion had started with Mei breaking up with him. It was now a total emotional chaos. D'Jok wished he had someone that understood what he went through, to talk to. A voice of reason, to help him get back on his tracks. But this would not help. D'Jok threw away his Vip ticket. He had no more use for it. His place was...he didn't know. He needed to think things through. He headed to Genesis forrest, he would be alone there, maybe the fresh air would make him think. He left for Genesis forrest. He didn't see the robots that followed him.

'Follow D'Jok! And do what you have to do!' a voice ordered them.

The voice of Vega..

D'Jok starred at the area where he used to have practice sessions with the galactik kids. It was peacefull here, maybe he could figure things out now? But Artegor's words rung in his head.

'Do you plan to play with the snowkids? Or keep running away from your responsibillities.

D'Jok was pulled from his thoughts as a ligh hand landed on his shoulder.

D'Jok felt relaxed. He knew he would have some help now.

'I knew I'd find you here. You look worried son' said Sonny calmly.

He let go as D'Jok walked forth with a heavy sigh.

'Everyone seems to know better than me, where I should be and what I should do. Dad, I don't know what to think anymore' said D'Jok.

Sonny could see the struggle his son was facing. But the solution to the problem was far easier than he thought. But, he had to swallow his pride, and be humble enough to admit it to his teammates. To D'Jok this would pose the real challenge. Sonny knew, no matter how many told him the same, no matter how many ways they told him, there was in reality only one person that could break through to him. The only one that could help D'Jok put things in it's rightfull place, was him. And Sonny already knew how to counter this problem. He had lived it, it was things he had already dealth with. Family, your place to be, where you belonged. Sonny calmly walked over to D'Jok.

'Listen son, my life hasn't always been easy. That's just it is, and I can't do anything about it' he said.

They reached the stairs and continued to walk. It looked like a nice father to son talk, if one didn't know, no one would suspect that it was the most wanted pirate in the galaxy that walked peacefully next to the snowkids infamous striker.

'But even when things were very hard, I always had the pirates with me. They were my only family until I found you again off course. I trust them, and I fight beside them, that's where I belong' Sonny said with a calm smile.

It seemed to dawn on D'Jok what Sonny said he had to do. But, it was also the hardest choise his father asked him to make. Running away would be easier, but not the best solution. He could see it now. But still, there was a problem with the whole idea.

'But, they must despise me. I can't go back to The Snowkids. What will they think of me?' he asked as he looked to his father for answers.

Sonny still reacted calmly. He walked forth and hugged D'Jok.

'That one of their own is back. And that's all that counts' he said.

It was what D'Jok needed to hear. He heartfelt hugged his father.

'You're right, Dad' he said.

The hug would have lasted longer, it should have lasted longer. But a pirate's life was full of dangers. D'Jok had never experienced it before. He had no idea what was about to happen.

'Sonny, Watch out!' yelled Bennett as he came running at them with full speed.

Bennett threw himself forth, and gave Sonny a hard push to the stomach. And just in time. A second later, a laserbeam struck where he had stood. Bennett fired his laser and destroyed the robot that had fired at them.

Four robots approached them.

'Move! Get out of here!' yelled Bennett.

Sonny and Artie were quickly at their feets and ran for the theatre.

'nterception! Ellimination!' said the robots as they attacked.

Sonny, D'Jok and Bennett ran for cover. Bennett made ready to defend them. D'Jok was teerified. This was what pirateslife was like? Being fired upon and running for your life? As if Sonny had read his mind, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Somehow, they would make it out of this. His father was here with him. D'Jok felt a strange kind of safety afterall, Sonny would take care of things somehow.

Bennett peeked out. A laserbeam melted his laser.

'Gah!' he said as he quickly withdrew.

This wasn't good. Sonny saw the damaged weapon.

'We are trapped!' he said.

But they weren't gonna go down without a fight.

The robots closed in on the captured pirates and D'Jok. But then, they seemed to shortcircut the minute they tried to enter the hallway where they were hiding. Someone had made a net that only humans could pass through. Then, there was opened fire outside.

'What?' D'Jok looked at his father.

Sonny looked to Bennett.

'Is that?' he asked.

'It's our back up Sonny, just hold on a little longer' said Bennett.

Before long, the robots was on the ground.

The three captives moved towards the door.

'I hope I'm not too late' smiled Artie as his laser was smoking on top.

Sonny signaled an all ok to them.

'Thanks Artie, that was close' he said.

Then, he turned to D'Jok.

'That was my fault. I shouldn't have come here. I'm putting you in danger!' he said to D'Jok as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

But D'Jok saw it differently. His father wasn't out of place. If anyone was, it was him. He was the one that shouldn't be there.

'No Dad, it's my fault! I shouldn't be here. My place is somewhere else' said D'Jok.

Sonny looked into his son's green eyes. D'Jok was the mirror image of himself. And from what he said, he had decided on the direction his life would take.

'So, are you going back to the snowkids? Or do you need more time to think it through?' he asked.

'If I needed more time Dad, where would I go?' asked D'Jok

Sonny nodded.

'If need be, you would have come with us, but only for a limited time. I wouldn't have let you join us fully at this time D'Jok. Not for as long as there is a chance you can have a better life without' he said.

D'Jok looked at him with a small smile.

'Thanks for coming here Dad, I needed this talk' he said.

'You know D'Jok, sometimes we all need some advice and guidance to get to where we need to be. I'm glad I could be of help' Sonny said.

' You better watch out for me when I'm back with the snowkids, we're going to win' he said.

'That depends D'Jok. The pirates played well tohingt, 4-3 against The red tigers' said Artie.

'We'll beat you!' D'Jok sounded confident.  
>Sonny had to laugh at his sons ego and goalgetter determination.<p>

'In due time Son, we'll be cheering you on anyway' he said.

'Don't be so long until next time we meet Dad' said D'Jok.

Sonny nodded.

'As soon as possible D'Jok, you and I will have some alone time' he said.

'You promise?' D'Jok asked

'Pirate's promise!' said Sonny.

D'Jok knew that a pirate's promise would be held. They held their honor in keeping their promises.

As they reached the hotel, D'Jok felt his heart drop.

'Be brave D'Jok. Remembere what I told you!' said Sonny.

He had pulled his hood on, so no one would recognize him.

D'Jok turned as he saw the pirates enter a cab. Corso was at the wheels.

Sonny waved as they drove off.

D'Jok took a deep breath and headed for the snowkids hotel.

It was time to either be accepted or rejected...

_The chapter of the day is up. What do you guys think? Did it lack something? Let me know._


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: Fresh start over.

D'Jok had surprised them all. They never thought he would return to the snowkids. And now he did. It was a far more humble D'Jok that stood before them. A D'Jok that had gone through some mental changes. Sonny's prediction fell through.

D'Jok was welcomed back as one of their own, just like he had said.

'What made you change your mind D'Jok?' said Mei.

She knew D'Jok's orgigonal decisson. Something had to have happened to make him change his mind like that.

'Yeah D'Jok, tell us' said Micro- Ice.

'Dad' smiled D'Jok.

Clamp came in and heard it.

'Good old Sonny, he came through as always' he said.

'You mean to tell me that Sonny Blackbones, the chief of the pirates came to see you D'Jok?' Artegor popped up behind Clamp.

'Yes, he is my father after all' replied D'Jok in a defending tone.

'I just hope he made sure not to be seen' said Artegor.

'Don't worry about Sonny Artegor, there is no one more careful than him' said Clamp.

Aarch was also pleased.

'But let's not wait around, we got a cup final to aim for. In the holotrainer, all of you!' he ordered.

Laughingly,the snowkids did as asked...

D'Jok and Mei's return to their team was the bigb news on holotv this night. Sonny made sure to catch it. It made him feel relieved that D'Jok was safely back on his original team. A knock on the door indicated Corso's arrival.

'So, he's back in his team?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'That takes care of one problem. And clears room to work with other problems' he said.

Corso looked at him for a long while.

'You never felt like he was safe on Team Paradisia, did you?' Corso asked.

Sonny looked at him.

'That would have been equal to say I trusted Magnus, wich you know I don't, Corso' he said.

Corso nodded.

'And now what?' he asked.

'We start working of finding Harris's Hideout, and Clamp and I got to try to find some multiflux to fabricate an antidote' he said.

Corso nodded.

'Do we even know where to start?' he asked.

Sonny nodded. He had a feeling Corso would start to grow tired, but it was still their best shot to find Harris.

'We go cat hunting Corso' he said.

Sonny struggled to withold a laughter from escaping as he saw Corso's face.

'Not again'...

Meanwhile, with the snowkids, things weren't exactly easy on D'Jok. Ahito didn't want to talk to him, after what had happend in the semifinal on Paradisia. And to top it, Micro- Ice and D'Jok wasn't talking very good either. Yuki had come to visit, and was cought up in the mess. Mei had enogh, and ordered them to get dressed and come with. Micro- Ice grabbed a pillow and threw it at D'Jok. It hit him right in the face. D'Jok didn't even react.

'Oops, Uhm, Yuki, can you tell D'Jok I didn't do it on purpose?' asked Micro- Ice sheepishly.

'Yuki, can you tell Micro- Ice that he's annoying?' asked D'Jok and removed the pillow.

The other snowkids laughed when they saw how irritated he was.

Yuki walked over and smacked him once again with the pillow. Micro- Ice started laughing again, and got the pillow thrown right back in his face.

That broke the ice. The pillow fight was on big time. Then, a news hit the screens that really cought Mei and the others attention. Sinedd's parents was revealed to be imposters. Mei felt bad. She had felt something was wrong. And on paradisia, Maya had seen something when they met. But she never revealed what. Even D'Jok felt sorry for Sinedd. He knew what it was like not to have parents. At least he had his father. Who did Sinedd have? No one...

Maya listened attentively to Mei. She knew what she was talking about. Sinedd had to be in a devestated state. Even D'Jok, who usually hated Sinedd, was being compassionate.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked.

D'Jok responded first.

'I need you to see if you can find some identities for Sinedds parents. Afterwards, I'll contact dad. He'll find out where they are' said D'Jok.

Maya nodded. She put herself in a trance. Reliving the memories of Sinedd was painfull. But necessary. Finally, she could open her eyes and tell them what they wanted to know. Mei nodded. She dialed a number.

'Can you meet us?' she asked...

They didn't know where they were taken. Both D'Jok and Mei was blindfolded by Artie and Bennett as they drove off. But it didn't matter. It was just a matter of their own safety. As soon as they were inside, the blinds were removed.

'Dad!' D'Jok walked over and hugged his father who rose from the table where he and Corso was eating'.

'D'Jok!' Sonny smiled when he saw his son and his ex girlfriend.

'Nice to see you again Mei' said Corso with his coffecup in his hand.

Sonny bid them sit down.

'What can we help you with?' he asked.

D'Jok handed him a note.

'We need to find out wheter these two are still alive, and where they are' he said.

Sonny looked at them.

'I take it these are the names of Sinedd's parents?' he asked.

'How did...nevermind' said D'Jok. He knew better than to ask how a pirate worked.

'I watch the news D'Jok. It's a bit tricky to miss the headlines' said Sonny mildly.

D'Jok nodded.

'For years, that same faith was mine Dad. I didn't know you were out there, I can't help but feel sorry for Sinedd. This must be about the worst nightmare. And to think someone took advantage and pretended they were his parents' D'Jok blinked.

Sonny looked at him.

'You surprise me D'Jok. I didn't think you cared about Sinedd' said Sonny.

'I don't, but no one should have to suffer like he does now' said D'Jok.

Sonny nodded. D'Jok would never be one to admit it, but he had a soft side. Then, Sonny turned to Mei.

'You've met his so called parents Mei?' he asked.

She nodded.

'I can't explain why, there just was something.. not right about them' she said.

Corso exchanged glances with Sonny.

'Corso, have Artie and Bennett check this, and get back to me within the hour!' said Sonny.

He looked at the two snowkids. They had proboly come straight of the practise session, and they had a match up and coming. He doubted they had eaten.

'Corso, make sure that D'Jok and Mei gets something nutritious to boost their energy, while we wait for Artie and Bennett' said Sonny.

'Dad, you don't have to..' D'Jok started.

Sonny looked at him.

'In case you forgot D'Jok, you're playing against the Shaddows tonight. Sinedd's team. You'll be no good to your team if you collapse on the pitch' said Sonny.

'One would think that you're The pirates coach the way you hand out commands!' said Mei.

'Didn't you know? He is the Pirates team captain. He operates in hiding, Stevens run the show on the pitch!' grinned Corso who arrived with two plates hidden under lids.

Sonny nodded, as D'Jok looked thoughtfully at him.

'That would explain how you could tap into my communicator during the end of the last final Dad'.

Sonny nodded with a smile.

'I have my ways son. Now, tell me about your class and your young team' he said.

All listened when D'Jok enthusiasticly told about his young team.

'They're just awsome. They're the next generation of football stars' he said.

'And that's why you're involved in Club Galactik?' asked Sonny.

'You know about that too?' D'Jok seemed surprised.

'All teams have been contacted about participation D'Jok, it would only be natural if I knew' said Sonny.

Then, Artie and Bennett arrived. Artie handed a note to Sonny.

'There, that's all we could find. I hope it's not us that's going to find these people, cause that will prove difficult' he said.

'How so?' Sonny wanted to know.

'The parents of Sinedd are alive, but they live on Frontier 17' said Bennett.

'Frontier 17... We can't Sonny, it's too risky' said Corso.

Sonny agreed. This was not something that the pirates to get into.

'But, how will we find Sinedd's parents then?' asked Mei.

Sonny rubbed his chin for a moment.

'The Obia moon ambassadour! He can get in. Ask Maya to tag along. I'll have one of my men to put forth the urgency of this matter to the ambassadour. He still owes me a favour' said Sonny.

They continued to talk about Club Galactik untill D'Jok and Mei had to go to get ready...

Maya was on her way to the match, when someone took her arm.

'Huh?' she looked up, only to see Sonny Blackbones gesture for her to be silent. He handed her a note.

'Enjoy the match!' he said.

And as Maya looked back up, he was gone.

D'Jok's father was in the habit of hiding whenever she would like to talk to him. But he was there whenever D'Jok needed him, despite the risk this posed to him.

Maya read the note. She nodded. She supected this was something D'Jok and Mei was behind. But for now, she would go to her seat and watch the sixth encounter of the Snowkids and the shaddows. One thing was sure, this match would not be boring...

The sixth encounter of the Shaddows and The snowkids was a powershowdown. Sinedd was all over the place, and he was agressive like ever. Clamp had noticed the agression he played with. The news earlier had been devestating for sure for the young Shaddows player, but it still meant that he was taking that fury he felt towards the conartists that had pretended to be his parents, out on the pitch. And Mei, who had said no to the Shaddows, would only increase things further. By the end of the second half, the shaddows were in the lead. Aarch knew he had to make changes. He looked at his team in the lockerroom.

'Ok, Sinedd has decided to run the show today. We expected him unoffencive, he's playing midfield. He's surprising us at every , Tia and Mei, don't give him any breathingroom. And stop him from building any shaddows momentum' said Aarch.

Rocket had an idea on what Sinedd's game plan was.

'Sinedd is trying to wear us out. Pull the rug out from under him. Bring in some fresh blood' said Rocket.

Everyone realised he meant D'Jok.

Due to his departure from the team for Team Paradisia, he was now the substitute of the team. But it was his time to shine now. He had to face off with sinedd on the pitch.

Aarch walked up to him.

'Ok, D'Jok, you'll replace Rocket. But I'm counting on you not to provoke him' said Aarch.

Rocket handed the captains armband to Tia.

'Lead us to victory Tia. I know you can do it' he smiled.

Tia accepted the armband.

'D'Jok has replaced Rocket, and the crowd seems to like it' said Calleigh as they noticed the change.

Sinedd was not impressed.

'he he he, good timing D'Jok. You came back just in time to loose. But maybe you think your return will throw us off' said Sinedd.

'No, I don't think so Sinedd' said D'Jok.

But he lost the duell for the ball.

The shaddows continued their vicious attack, and Sinedd would have scored again, if D'Jok hadn't come in his way. Ahito went out too soon, and D'Jok saved them by stoping the ball.

Sinedd was going all out.

But on the tribues, sat Maya. She could tell what was driving the young shaddows player.

'poor Sinedd..' she said.

Corso and Sonny also watched the game.

'Sinedd is crushing them Sonny, but he'll wear himself out' said Corso.

Sonny was watching intensely. Normally, he would be focused on D'Jok. But today, Sinedd was who cought his attention. With the news the boy had recieved about his parents, and Mei not joining him, it had become too much. Sinedd was angry, beyond angry, he was furious. And even though D'Jok wasn't provoking, he was taking it out on him. Sonny could see a more humble D'Jok on the pitch, but he was worried for Sinedd. Aarch had told them about his experience with the smog, and Sonny had seen signs that this aggressive play of Sinedd's could trigger the same effect as both Aarch and Artegor had experienced.

'I hope he'll calm down his agressive playing' said Sonny silently.

'What? The crowd is loving it. You know he won't Sonny' said Corso.

'It's important Sinedd is given a reason to leave the shaddows. It's not good for him. Corso, have Bennett contact the obia moon ambassadour. We need to act fast, or it could be too late for Sinedd' said Sonny in deep thoughts.

' What do you think could happen sonny?' asked Corso.

'Sinedd is on a fast track to his own destruction, Corso. I just hope we can bring it around in time' said Sonny...

The snowkids won, but Mei worried for Sinedd. She followed him. And when the photographers attacked, she made sure to have him come with her to a waiting cab.

'I know it wasn't easy for you to play today, after hearing the news. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it' Mei said.

But Sinedd was still hurting by her rejection earlier, and it shone through.

'Is that all Mei? Ok, let me off here!' Sinedd asked the cab driver.

'You're like everyone else Mei. Don't worry about what I feel and just forget me' said Sinedd.

'But Sinedd..' said Mei.

'I lost Mei, I lost everything. Everything' said Sinedd before he walked off...

Maya had confronted the conartists, to find Sinedd's real parents. She knew fairly little about them. Even the pirates had come up short on this one. They had shared what little they knew. D'Jok was thinking of his choises when Warren came to see him. They had a talk about D'Jok's future, and D'Jok's recent discovery of what he wanted to be, a better teamplayer. D'Jok knew that this was what his dad had told him to do too, just not with those words. What he had told him about his life with the pirates, how they were his family, and how he belonged there, that was the group where Sonny belonged. And for the pirates to function, Sonny had to be a teamplayer. It was how it worked with the snowkids too. And now, Warren offered to help D'Jok evolve as a teamplayer too. Everything was on tracks now.

Well, almost. Thran had found that sidney recieved signals from somewhere and he wanted Clamp to know.

Clamp was in an important conversation.

'I finished modelling the antimultiflux. In theory it's absolutely possible to perfect it. But in practice..' he told Corso.

'we need some multiflux' stated Sonny.

'The problem is that we didn't find any trace of it in Genesis' said Corso.

'Then there's only Paradisia, and it's urgent! If Harris strikes now, we're helpless' said Clamp.

'But Clamp, Paradisia is a dead planet, there's nothing left there, nothing. Even the spaceports don't work!' said Corso.

Sonny joined the conversation fully.

'Paradisia is under quarrantine, because the holotv said so. I only believe what I see, and for the moment, I haven't seen anything' stated Sonny.

Then, Thran chose to storm in.

'Clamp! Clamp, you're not gonna believe it!' he cheered.

Then, he noticed the pirates on screen.

'Sonny Blackbones! I can't believe it!' he said.

From Sonny's facial expression, it was clear to tell that he didn't like the interruption. And Clamp needed to get him out of there, as soon as possible.

'Ehm make it quick Thran! We're busy!' Clamp said.

'You're not going to believe your eyes or your ears. It's incredible!' said Thran confident.

He handed Clamp a memorystick.

'Check it out' he said.

Clamp made sure Sonny and the pirates also got to see it.

It was the robot Harvey. It chattered on for several minutes.

'A robot? I agree, that's incredible' said Bennett, clearly trying to cheer up a snowkid whom he thought was just eager to show of his toy.

But Thran wasn't done yet.

'Except that it's coming from..Paradisia' Thran told them.

This made the pirates mouths fall open. All was cought by surprise, except for Sonny.

'Paradisia?' they all spoke at the same time.

'Yes, there's no mistake. I triangulated the signal, and it's definateley Harvey, and he's on Paradisia. And that's not all. Listen to this' said thran and started the recording again.

'Huh?' all the pirates looked at eachother when Harvey had told about his human friend.

'A human friend? So there's still life on Paradisia?' Said Clamp.

Sonny had made a decission. This latest information sealed the deal.

'We don't have a choise. I think it's high time we go back to Paradisia' he said...

_delays today, but hope to fullfill this soon. Still hope that you faithfull readers out there follow the story further, do comment on the parts that I just made up to make the story fuller. I don't do too much on the football parts, because, this is Sonny's story, and as far as anyone knows, he is not on the pitch, if anything, he is running things from behind the scenes, and possibly as the pirates team coach. What do you think of this chapter? Honest rewiews is high prized._


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Return to Paradisia

On Genesis, it was nightfall. Most people were sleeping soundly in their beds. But on board the pirate ship The Black Manta, they were preparing for a trip. The ship was constantly being loaded with things that was needed for a high risk trip like this. Sonny was keeping a close eye on things.

'Bennett was able to get the code to open the spaceportal. We can leave for Paradisia whenever you want Sonny!' said Corso.

Sonny had been thinking. This trip was dangerous, they didn't know what they would face. He knew Clamp didn't like things like this, he would prefeer it if Clamp changed his mind.

He turned slightly towards Clamp.

'Clamp, are you sure you want to come along with us?' Sonny asked concerned.

'I'd rather stay here and work with the Snowkids, but I know that going to Paradisia is our only hope for finding the Multiflux. I notified Dame Simbai and Aarch about our ' little trip' ' said Clamp.

Sonny was still concerned.

'I'm not gonna lie to you. This trip could turn out to be dangerous' said Sonny.

'Well, we've been in tight spots before Sonny, I have a lot of things I'll need to bring from my lab' said Clamp.

Clearly, Clamp wasn't going to change his mind on things. Sonny knew there was only one thing to do.

'I'll send some of the boys over to help you. We leave tonight' said Sonny.

They then walked aboard the ship to plan the departure..

Clamp was packing for paradisia. He had no idea that Thran had decided to come with.

'Clamp, I've decided to go with you' said Thran.

'To paradisia? Out of the question. This trip will be very dangerous. I can't let you come. Sidney has to stay here as well' said a clearly stressed out Clamp.

'I know he's sad, but I need him to take care of the machines' Clamp said as he continued to pack.

'But I was the one who found Harvey's signal. I could be very usefull' argued Thran.

'I'm sorry Thran, but it's impossible. Sonny would never allow it. And you have a tournament, don't you?' asked Clamp.

'We don't play for a while' argued Thran.

'But you have to train. No no, I'm sorry Thran. Come on sidney, we have to close up these boxes. Sonny's men will be here

soon' Clamp said.

'but..' Thran piped up.

'That's my final word' said Clamp to end the conversation.

But as Clamp left the room, it was evident that Thran had other plans.

'Well, it's not my final word' he said.

Clamp and Sidney were quick to avoid being seen. But they didn't expect Hush sharky to be lurking around.

'Thran is definately up to something this time' said Hush sharky as he saw the snowkid hide in a box that was packed.

'I think I found my scoop' he cheered.

As soon as Hush Sharky had hid in the cargo, Artie arrived to pick up Clamp and the equippment. They then departed for The Black Manta..

'You packed the Airtanks?' asked Sonny as he was walking through the checklist with Corso.

'I even grabbed a few extras Sonny' Corso confirmed.

'Clamp, are your supplies on board?' Sonny asked.

It was the first time Clamp visited Sonny's ship. It was huge. A lot bigger than he had imagined. The platform where the ships controls was dated, but clearly kept fully functional.

'Everything's onboard, including me' said Clamp.

Sonny looked around.

'Corso, take us out! Deploy stealth mode!' ordered Sonny.

'The space portal code I found should work. We're clear to go!' said Bennett.

Sonny walked over to the only chair on the platform, the captain's chair and sat down.

'Let's go to paradisia and get this job done!' he said.

The depart was swift. Clamp couldn't notice any shakings or anything.

'Clamp?' Sonny looked at him.

'We'll remain in flight for a few hours. I think now would be a good time to let you see my playground' he smiled.

'I'd love to Sonny. I always wondered how things turned out after you became a wanted man'.

Sonny had to laugh. The other pirates did too. It didn't happen all that often that Sonny would laugh this heartfelt.

' It definately wasn't boring, I'll tell you that. Come we'll start in some place you'll like' he said.

To Clamp, it was evident what Sonny talked about.

'You have a lab onboard?' he asked.

'This was the place, that the metaflux was destroyed' confirmed Sonny.

'I'm not even going to ask how you pulled that off Sonny' said Clamp.

'I won't tell' said Sonny.

The rest of the ship was impressive too. There was a gym, and a large area where the pirates slept. And a galley. Clamp jumped when he saw the cranky robot.

'Don't worry, he barks worse than he bites' said Sonny.

'You don't seem to lack things in this kitchen' said Clamp.

'We get by' said Sonny.

He showed Clamp the holds, and finally stoped at the captains cabin.

'This would be my personal place. You need me, make sure to check here first' he said before he opened the door.

Clamp looked around.

'You really don't let anyone figure you out by your surroundings Sonny, that's for sure' said Clamp.

Sonny said nothing.

'You crash here if you like. I'll go check on things. I'll be back soon' he said.

Clamp looked thankfully on his old friend.

'Thanks Sonny' he said...

The Black Manta slowed down as they approached the spaceport.

'Sonny, we're right in front of the spaceportal' said Corso.

'Bennett, can you connect to it?' asked Sonny.

Bennett typed in the code. Slowly, the Black Manta entered the portal. All was holding their breaths. No one knew what awaited when they came through.

In the cargohold, Thran peeked out of the box he hid in.

'The spaceportal! We're here!' he said before he went back into hiding.

But as the Black Manta was drawn deeper into the spaceportal, something happened.

The ship was shaking. Sonny was thrown down on the floor.

'Corso, what's happening?' he asked.

'I don't know. It's almost like the excit portal isn't open!' Corso said as he franticly tried to slove the problem that had sounded all the alarms of the ship.

'Bennett?' asked Sonny.

He wanted an explanation to what was happening.

'I don't understand, I can't open the excit portal. But I entered the right entry code' said Bennett.

Sonny was beyond worried. This could end terribly wrong.

'You must get us out of here now. It'll crush the ship!' said Sonny.

It wasn't often one could see fear in Sonny Blackbones, but this time, it shone through. Sonny feared the worst was to happen.

At the cargo hold, Thran was thrown out of his box. He realised what was the problem instantly.

'The portal! It won't open!' he said and without hessitation, he ran towards the ships commandcenter..

'Sonny, what's going on?' Clamp asked.

He had been thrown out of bed, and now he wanted to know what was going on.

Sonny had grabbed his arm.

'Hold on to something Clamp!' he ordered.

Then, a figure ran past them.

'Thran? What the devil..' said Clamp.

Thran ran up to Bennett, who was trying to solve the problem.

'What's he doing here?' asked Bennett.

'It's not the right code to get out. You need to reverse the entry code to unlock the excit portal' said Thran

'What? Are you joking?' asked Bennett.

'Are you sure?' asked Clamp.

Sonny went with his instincts, Thran was on to something. And they had to try.

'Do what the kid says, now!' he ordered.

'it's not reponding' said Bennett.

'Keep trying!' said Clamp encouragingly.

Then they were all thrown over again.

'It worked!' said Thran relieved.

Clamp was mad.

'Thran, what are you doing aboard?' he demanded to know.

'He saved our lives. Without him, we would have been crushed like a tin can' stated Sonny and held out a hand to help Thran on his feets.

'Great work kid. You can stove away on my ship any time' Sonny laid a hand on Thran's neck and walked him towards the cabins.

A deed like this, had it's own rewards with the pirates.

Sonny turned to Corso.

'Corso, take us down gently!' he said.

Clamp remained seated while Sonny walked Thran to his cabin.

'Normally, this kind of behaviour would have warranted a stay in the ships holding cell, however, you saved us all. But regardless Thran, I want to know what made you stove away on board. This trip is dangerous' said Sonny as he closed the cabindoor.

'I mean no disrespect Sonny, I just want to find my robot, Harvey' said Thran.

Sonny nodded.

'I make no promises Thran. We're not here for that. Our mission is dangerous enough' said Sonny.

'I know about the multiflux already' said Thran.

Sonny wasn't surprised. His training enabled him to read people and he had known for some time that Thran knew more that Clamp had realised.

'What about the tournament?' he asked the snowkid.

'Tia skipped a match during the last season too. I'll be forgiven!' stated Thran.

So, they knew about where she had gone.

'I'll contact Aarch about this Thran, it's my duty as the ships captain. I won't hold things against you. You're free to move around the ship as you please' Sonny smiled.

'If you don't mind me asking. Is there somewhere I could have something to eat?I'm starving' said Thran'

'Off course' Sonny smiled and led him to the galley...

Tin can was cleaning up after the crash. Sonny had dropped by and made sure the guest was offered a decent meal. Courtessy of the ships captain. But as tin can continued to clean up, it was evident that they had more guests.

Hush Sharky had tried to sneak a meal, but the robot discovered him.

'Hey! Stop! Stop him!' yelled Tin can.

Then, Hush Sharky ran through the pirates sleeping area. Bad move, it made more of them join the chase.

They cought up with the stove away in the cargo hold. And like with all trash, they put him in a trash can, while laughing...

'I'm a journalist! I have rights! He yelled.

The black Manta landed the same place as last time.

Thran, Sonny and Clamp were on the platform, when tin can arrived with a surprise.

'Look what I found sneaking around in my galley. Another stove away!' he informed a surprised Sonny.

Corso looked to Thran.

'Did you know about him?' he asked.

'Uhm no, he must have followed you. Or Clamp, or perhaps me' said Thran.

Tin can was not done with the second stove away yet.

' Well, stove away or not, you're gonna make yourself usefull on the double, and clean up the mess the spaceportal made' said Tin can.

'What? Me? Hush Sharky?' said the journalist.

'You'd rather we tossed you overboard on the way back?' asked Bennett

'you know, I'm a great cleaner. I have a lot of experience with trash cans' said Hush sharky.

That made the pirates burst into a spontaneous laughter.

But they had to get ready. Sonny handed out masks for those that needed to go outside the black manta.

'We'll put these on, untill we can find out more on how the air on this planet is right now' said Sonny.

Then, as the team was ready they excited the ship.

'What happened? It looks like a dessert now!' stated Artie.

Sonny looked to Clamp, who was conducting analyzes.

'any signal from the robot?' he asked.

'His name is Harvey, but I've got nothing for the moment' said Clamp.

Sonny peeked around and noticed some green grass on the ground.

He bent down and pulled it up.

'There's something here, or someone. I can feel it. If there is life here, then we can breathe!' stated Sonny.

Clamp still wanted to be cautious.

'first, I need to test the air. And see if it's breatheable' said Clamp.

'Your Harvey did say he had a human friend right?' asked Sonny.

At the same time he reached for his own mask.

'True, but..' Clamp looked at Sonny as he removed the mask.

'What are you doing?' he asked

The pirastes too had noticed what Sonny was up to.

'Sonny, No!' they yelled.

Sonny ignored them. He took a deep breath of air.

'No!' yelled a horrified Corso.

They couldn't risk anything happening to Sonny now, they were miles away from help.

'Like I thought, the air is breathable. And if we can breathe, so can everyone else on this planet' stated Sonny firmly.

_Chapter 69 is completed. I have worked to get to this part of the season, because there has never been more action on the pirates than it is right now, in the series. And as the pirates fan that I am, I am loving it. What do you guys think of this? I want to thank all of you who's been following my story, your feedbacks has helped me progress as a writer. Without your support and comments, this story might not have made it this far. So thank you. And enjoy this chapter._


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: The scene of the Crime

At the flux society, there was debates running concerning the threat that now faced the galaxy.

'This Harris fellow hasn't resurfaced since he showed up here. It is strange to say the least' said the cyclops member of the society.

'Grandmaster do you really think the cup is in danger?' asked the lighnings representative.

'If someone's trying to keep us focused on the cup, in order to strike somewhere else..' said the cyclops.

Brim Balarius agreed.

'Yes, we all know that he threatened one planet, but we don't know wich one. We need to be extremely vigilant. Dame Simbai, how is the Sonny Blackbones investigation going?' asked Brim Balarius.

'He's on the trail of the multiflux. He must be on paradisia by now. Indeed I hope he finds something there Grandmaste' said Dame Simbai...

Paradisia was completely changed. The warm sun was gone, and had left storms. It was a lot colder than before. It was like a dessert. One could only imagine how this place had been like when they first came to inhabit it. In some manners, the same way that the historybooks revealed Shiloh to be like when the pirates first came there. Sonny had made sure to study that part of the history when he was choosen as their leader. Shiloh was inhospitable to the naked eye. One had to look beyond the outer surface to see the real beauty. Paradisia had been built by someone who knew of these things, someone with experience of inhospitable enviroments. Someone like an ex pirate. Someone like Magnus Blade. Sonny couldn't tell why he was so certain, but he had no doubts. Magnus had made it, somehow. They needed to find him. He knew this place. If they were to find the multiflux, they would need his help. Sonny stared at the tower in the distance. They had confronted Magnus there. It hadn't collapsed. It was still standing. Maybe..

he turned to his long time friend next to him.

'Well Clamp, tell me, are you picking up anything?' he asked.

'Yes, but I can't locate exactly where it's coming from. We should try down there!' Clamp suggested.

Corso walked out of the ship.

'Ok, perfect. Good thing that you're here afterall. You can carry the gear!' said Corso as he looked to Hush Sharky.

It made Artie and Bennett snigger out loudly. And they made no effort to hide the fact.

Hush Sharky decided to try to get out of things.

'Uhm.. my doctor said I'm not supposed to carry anything heavy. I have a bad back' he tried to explain to Corso.

But Corso had had enough of stove aways, and he was illtempered as ever. Thran had made a good deed, this cyclops..well, there was no need for further debate on his opinion on that. Corso's mechanical eye started glowing.

'And I have a bad temper Sharky so don't make me repeat myself!' Corso growled, while his eye glowed ready to fire.

'Otherwise, you're right back in the galley ppeling potatoes!' he said.

Hush Sharky hid behind Thran. And Artie and Bennett laughed even harder.

But as Sonny and Clamp returned, they picked up the backpacks with the equippment.

Sonny looked to Corso.

'Corso, you're in charge here untill we return. Check in every 2 hours. There could be communication problems as we don't know how many relays are down. But try' he said.

Corso laid a hand to Sonny's shoulder.

'Be careful Sonny. If Magnus is out there, we don't know what he's capable of. This is his playground Sonny. And with the past..' Corso was silent.

But Sonny knew exactly what he was getting at. They couldn't trust Magnus, and Sonny would be out there with just a minimum of protection. Sonny hugged him quickly.

'We'll be back soon Corso' he promised.

Then, they made their way towards Paradisia's resort..

it looked like a wild storm had crushed the place.

'Ju hu, Harvey. Are you here? Harvey! Harvey?' Thran called out.

'come out! Harvey!' Thran yelled.

'There's not a soul here, much less a robot. We're wasting our time kid!' said Bennett and placed a hand to a rather sad Thran's shoulder.

'Wait a minute. I'm getting a signal here' said Clamp.

Sonny who had walked in the back, ran over to Clamp.

'Is it Harvey?' asked Thran.

'No, it's a human presence. It's incredible. And it's, wow, it's coming from the snowkids villa' said Clamp.

'Then, we need to investigate it! If it's a human, there could be someone injured' said Sonny.

They made their way towards the villa. Without transportation the trip took longer. But Sonny made sure they all walked at a speed that didn't wear them out.

'Save as much strenght as possible. We don't know wheter we'll need to defend ourselves or not. Artie, Bennett, you guys are fully armed with the standard package?' he asked.

'Ready and loaded Sonny!' they both replied.

'And what about you Sonny?' asked Clamp.

'I carry a standard package myself, and a few extras' said Sonny.

He then tried to check in with Corso but found the communication to be down.

He had to try again from a point higher up.

They continued to walk towards the villa...

At the villa, clamp checked his device again.

'It's not a mistake. The signal is strong. There is someone here!' he said.

Sonny had a feeling they were being watched. He had trained his reflexes for years. No one could sneak up on him and make him unaware of it. He looked around.

'I have a feeling that someone's watching us' he said, and walked towards some left behind machinery.

From the second floor of the villa, someone was watching them. It was time to greet the visitors..

Bennett walked and looked around. A large collection of tin cans cought his attention.

'Well, look at this mess! Mice delight! He said.

They had heard of it. A few pirates had even tried it, and found themselves disgusted with the taste.

But Hush Sharky had a different wiew on the matter.

'Hu hu hu, Cool!' he yelled and dived in.

He grabbed a can and opened it.

Sonny, Thran and Clamp was shocked to see a yellow metall arm lift him of the ground by the feets.

'Help! A monster's got me!' yelled Hush Sharky.

'Hey, that's my mice delight' said a yellow robot that came out of the bushes.

Thran imidiately recognized it.

'Harvey!' he yelled and ran towards it.

'Thran! You're back!' said Harvey and threw away Hush sharky like he was yesterdays newspapers.

'Thran!' Harvey yelled.

'Harvey, my old robot' said a happy Thran as he embraced it.

'You look great!' said Thran.

'Well it sure took you long enough. And how's Sidney doing? I hope he didn't mess around with my stuff' said Harvey.

As Sonny, Clamp, Artie and Bennett approached them Harvey spoke again.

'Oh, I have to introduce you to my human friend. He's great!' said Harvey.

'Your human friend is here?' asked Clamp.

'Yes' said a voice behind them.

All of them turned to see the man standing behind them.

'And I was waiting for you' he said.

'Lord Phoenix, alive? Now that's a scoop' said an eager Hush Sharky.

But Sonny didn't seem surprised at all. His suspicion had been spot all along.

'Magnus Blade!' he said calmly.

The ex pirate chief was once again faced with the current pirate chief. Clamp could tell Sonny knew this man. And somehow, it looked like Sonny liked the fact that he was alive. He could be confusing some times.

'I was wondering when you would be back' said Magnus to Sonny.

'We would have made it faster, if we knew you had made it' said Sonny.

'I guess better late than never. Come join us inside!' offered Magnus and led the way.

Sonny was still sceptical. But they had to know more about what had happened. For now, he would play the game. But when they returned, he would set the rules they played by..

On Genesis, Micro- Ice was about to wiggle himself into a heap of trouble. His girlfrien, Zoelin had called and wanted to make arrangements for the day. Micro- ice had a list of excuses made ready.

'O'Boy, I'm sorry you know. But I really can't. He he' he laughed sheepishly.

'Are you sure Micro- Ice? That's really too bad' said Zoelin.

'I've got tons of things to do. Shopping for Mom Ice, a haircut, practise. I'm totally booked today' Micro- Ice explained.

'Oh well, I guess we'll see eachother later then. Give me a call' said Zoelin and hung up.

D'Jok and Mei were not impressed with Micro- ice's preformance.

'So, If I understand this right, we have to cover for you because you're gonna see Yuki?' asked D'Jok.

Micro- ice nodded agreeingly.

Mei was not impressed at all.

'If you ask me, this game you're playing is more delicate and dangerous than Galactik football' said Mei.

D'Jok felt a need to bugde in.

'And you're already not that great at Galactik football' he said.

'No worries dudes. I got it under control. I've never been so in control in all of my life. You trust me, don't you?' Micro- Ice asked.

D'Jok and Mei's looks said it all.

'This is gonna come back and bite you. You don't know what you're getting into' said Mei.

'No problemo' said Micro- Ice.

D'Jok and Mei looked at eachother. They had done what they could to prevent disaster. Now it was up to Micro- Ice to learn the lesson, the hard way..

The Arcadia news brought a special interwiew. So far, The pirates had the most goals scored, by their striker, Stevens. And Calleigh had gotten a special interwiew with the pirate player. No one knew how long it would last, as the pirates were hunted men and outside the locker, and off the pitch, they had no immunity. They could get arrested.

Noork announced that Calleigh had a surprise for them.

'Yes holowiewers. I have the pleasure to be with Stevens, The pirates captain and current topscorer in this cup, with four goals. It sure wasn't easy trying to track you down Stevens' said Calleigh.

'Sorry Calleigh, but you understand I have to keep a low profile' said Stevens.

'Off course' Calleigh coughed a little.

'The electras have an ironclad defence, by Yuki. You're currently the leading scorer in the cup. In all honesty, has that changed your life?' asked Calleigh.

'Honestly..' Stevens started.

He was interrupted by his fellow teammates.

'Stevens, a patrol is coming!We're out of here!' another pirate called out.

Stevens grabbed the mike. Time was running out on this interwiew.

'Capture the pirates, Holdt!' ordered the Technoid patrol.

'Honestly, no. Bye' said Stevens as he joged of, he quickly pushed his emergency button, and vanished into thin air just as the robots tried to grab him. It was all shown live on tv. Calleigh giggled sheepishly...

corso had seen the interwiew on board. Stevens was routined, and knew how to get out in the clear. He still had taped the interwiew, if one could call it that. It would be good for laughs later and would be something Sonny would find amusing too. He then started to make contact with Sonny..

'Would you like some mice delight?' asked Harvey.

'Please,Have a seat!' offered Lord phoenix.

Sonny and Clamp looked around. There was no chairs.

'Sorry about the mess, we weren't expect guests so soon' said Harvey.

'I think you have a lot to tell us, Magnus' said Sonny.

'Indeed, it's a long story Sonny' said Magnus.

'All systems shut down. As everyone was being evacuated from Paradisia, I was stuck in my office. And that's undoubtedly the reason I survived the multiflux explotion' said Magnus thoughtfully.

'Against all expectation, I survived. I managed to open the doors and was able to get out. And that's when I realised I was alone. All alone on Paradisia. Not a soul remained. Not a single ship to leave on, I wandered around for days and days. But one day I met Harvey. That day was a turningpoint. Life began again. We had to survive. And overcome our boredom. But for the first time, in a long time, I wasn't alone. And that's it. Now it's your turn, to tell us what's going on in the galaxy' said Magnus.

Sonny nodded. He told of his finds, the visit to Duke Maddox office, and who the villain really was, and his demands that had been raised, and the threat this man, now posed to an unknown planet.

Magnus was in a state of shock.

' A GFC competition? And Harris insisted the GFC be played imidiately? But why?' he asked.

'We still don't really know, but if the league refused, he would have done to other planets what he did to Paradisia' Sonny explained.

'Huh?' Magnus clenched his teeths.

The threat Harris posed to the galaxy had to be adressed seriously. This man was mad and had to be stoped at all costs. He had debts to settle with this man. It was time to work together.

'for now, we're looking for the multiflux. It's crucial we find some, in order to fabricate some sort of Anti-multiflux' Sonny explained.

'For that, we absolutely must reach the laboratory under deep stadium' said Clamp.

'The laboratory? That won't be easy' said Magnus.

'We don't have a choise Magnus!' said Sonny.

Then, he turned to Thran and Hush Sharky.

'Ok, Thran and Sharky, you stay at the villa, got it?' Sonny asked.

Thran disagreed.

'but..' he started.

Sonny ended the discussion quickly.

'That's an order, son' he said.

Thran knew better than to challenge Sonny on this matter. Sonny knew what he was doing. He had to trust the pirate chief knew what he was getting into.

Sonny told Artie and Bennett to get ready. Then, he turned to Thran.

'Thran, I can't put you in any more danger than I already have. If we're not back in six hours, take this!' Sonny handed Thran a reciever with the pirates emblem embedded.

'You then contact Corso. He'll come for you' Sonny said, as he got ready to leave.

Thran nodded.

'Come Hush Sharky, while we wait, let's search the villa and see if there is something we forgot to bring' he suggested.

Sonny and his team made their way to a minisub and the dangers under water...

_Chapter of the day up. Enjoy :-)_


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Brim Simbra's death..

Under deep stadium, the pirates were about to enter the lab.

'allright, you should be ok' said Bennett as he cut through the thick steeldoors of the crushed lab.

Clamp walked over to one of the computerstations there.

'We finally made it' he said.

None of them saw the robot that approached them from behind.

Finally, they heard someone coming. They turned to see who it was.

'Attaro?' asked Magnus calmly.

'What's going on?' he continued.

Either the robots circuts were damaged, or he had been reprogrammed remotely.

'Elliminate the intruders! Elliminiate the intruders! Elliminate the intruders!' he kept repeating.

Oh well, as if the pirates hadn't dealth with uncooperative robots before.

'Let me handle this!' said Harvey.

What happened was high prized entertainment for the pirates.

Harvey challenged Attaro to a fight. The two robots circled around, before Attaro suckerpunched Harvey in the face.

'oh, that had to hurt' whispered Bennett.

'Oh My!' Magnus struggled not to laugh at the sight.

Attaro removed Harvey's legs in the process.

But as he attacked them again, the pirates were ready for him. Bennett made sure to attach a magnetic disk to him. A few rounds up and down from the celing ended Attaro, and the pirates found a core to tie him up with, before Bennett found the equippment needed to access his database.

'Man I love this thing' cheered Artie.

'Victory by K.O' exclaimed Harvey...

At the snowkids hotel, the practice was just finished.

'OK snowkids, that's enough for now. Save some energy for later' Aarch adviced.

'Why are we stoping already? I'm feeling too good right now. Tip top shape. I'm just getting warmed up!' said Micro- Ice with his usual enthusiasm.

'Cause you have another practise session to do' explained Aarch calmly.

'Cool, so we're going back in? Go holotrainer. Sidney?' cheered Micro- Ice.

'Yes, request memorized' said Sidney and wanted to start the program.

'Here we go!' he said.

'Wait a second Sidney. No, the next practice session isn't here. D'Jok, I think you have something to tell us?' said Aarch.

D'Jok felt like all eyes were on him.

'You know that I joined Warren and Artegor's club galactik, and I thought maybe we could practice a few special drills there. So I asked Arch if he thought it was a good idea' said D'Jok.

'Well, if we have to modernize our game, it's an excellent idea D'Jok' said Rocket.

'Warren and Artegor? That's no cakewalk. You're lucky I'm in a good mood' said Micro- Ice.

'Allright, meet up later, and don't be late' said Aarch before he left.

But Mark was acting strange and it didn't go unnoticed by the snowkids.

'What's up with Mark?' Tia asked D'Jok and Micro- Ice.

'He keeps to himself, he doesn't joke around' she said worried.

'Maybe he's just tired of telling stupid jokes? I kinda understand him' said Micro- Ice.

'Hmm, if somethings bothering him, he would tell us about it, don't you think so?' said D'Jok to Tia.

Aarch approached Ahito. He suspected that Ahito knew more about the absence of his brother than he let on.

'Tell me Ahito, the semifinal's coming up, and I'm really worried that Thran's still not here. What exactly did he tell you?' Aarch asked.

'Oh, that he had to go away for a few days and it was really important' said Ahito.

'Hmm he must have wanted to go to Shiloh with Clamp. Hmm well that's odd. Clamp would have told me' said Aarch.

On paradisia, an overly excited Hush sharky was running wild in the snowkids villa. He took pictures everywhere. Thran was getting enough of it.

'Eh, knock it off Sharky! Can't you ever stop?' he asked as he tried to clean up a little while the others were away.

Sonny had made it clear that neither of them would go with the pirates on the most dangerous parts of their reason to come here. Thran didn't like it, but he knew Sonny was the leader of this mission. And he felt responsible for them all. It would be as Sonny said, one way or the other. When Sharky didn't stop, Thran gave up.

'You're unbareable!' he stated.

'Hey, you can't stop me from doing my job' excalimed Sharky as he continued to photograph the destroyed villa.

'It's pretty obvious that Harvey isn't really programmed to clean up. Hey maybe these belong to Micro- Ice?' said Thran and picked up a pair of shorts, as sharky photographed him.

Then, he found something on a shelf.

'But this is mine, awsome, my mooddetector' he said with a smile.

'What you got there?' asked Sharky.

'It's a mood detector. It shows if you're angry, in love, if you're lying, everything. Let's see' Thran held the detector up towards Sharky.

'Hush, do you think your stories sometimes harm people?' he asked.

' Off course not! Why, I have a concience, and principles. And a heart too' sharky said.

The mood detector made a strange sound.

'Cool, it's still working perfectly!' said Thran.

He did not explain what the sound meant.

Sharky wasn't too happy with the decission Sonny had made.

'I'm sick of staying here. I don't see why the others didn't want me to go with them. What's so important that they had to hide from me? A serious professional?' said Sharky.

Once again, Thran's mood detector made a strange sound.

Clearly, the sound of a new lie...

Under deep stadium, the pirates was in control of the rouge Attaro. Bennett had connected his laptop to the robots brain, it was time to find out what had been going on here.

'Ok, I think that's good' he said as he sat up.

Clamp worked the computer. But Attaroo wasn't done yet.

'Elliminate the intruders! Elliminate the intruders!' he kept repeating.

'Hey, calm down you old Tin can!' said Bennett.

Harvey heard his comment and took it personally.

'Old tin can? Thanks alot' he grunted.

Magnus approached the robot on the ground. He put his walking stick to it.

'You're going to tell us everything that happened here' he ordered.

'Here's a special little pirateprogram for untalkative robots. He's going to give us a list of his missions' said Bennett as he enabled the program.

Then Attaro began to speak.

'Organize paradisia cup, collect multiflux during tournament, Accellerate process paradisia core, Trap Brim Simbra, Elliminate Brim Simbra, Elliminate Lord Phoenix'

Sonny looked at Magnus. This clearly wasn't something he expected to hear. What else was the ex pirate hiding?

'I think he's done talking' said Bennett.

But Attaro wasn't done.

'Elliminate the intruders!' he started chanting again.

Magnus reacted fast. Sonny was paralyzed for a second too long. Magnus threw himself forth and pulled Sonny with him. Sonny himself was strong, but Magnus was stronger. At his charge for the water, he also picked up clamp, Artie and Bennett and threw them all into the water as the robot known as Attaro exploded.

The pirates hit the water in time to muffle the sound of the explotion.

As they broke the surface, it was clear they were all unharmed, just a little wet.

'Good reflexes Magnus, you saved all our lives' said Sonny as he made his way out of the water.

'man, I hate being soaking wet' complained Artie.

'It beats the alternative' said Bennett.

Sonny reached out to Magnus, a gesture of good will as he reached the edge of the pool.

'If we're to beat the enemy, it seems we have to cooperate' he said.

Magnus saw how Sonny's hazels looked for answers. He had trained him to become who he was.

'Can we put the past behind us Sonny?' he asked.

The words was for Sonny's ears alone. Sonny nodded. They would for now, untill he could figure out what Magnus real plan was. Sonny knew by gut instinct that there was things that still hadn't reached the surface.

'We must make our way to the lab' he said.

'This way!' Said Magnus and led the way to deep stadiums lab..

At the lab, Artie and Clamp cooperated to get the Lab up and running again. Clamp checked the screens.

'Ok, right there' he said and pointed.

'We should be able to send in a probe that could capture a sample of the multiflux pretty easily. Hey, what's that?' clamp said when he saw something strange.

Clearly, they were all a bit on the edge, fearing the worst.

'What was that?' asked Bennett.

'it sounds..it sounds like it's coming from the core' said Clamp as he checked the screens.

'Is it the multiflux? Is there going to be a new explotion in the core?' asked Sonny.

Had he led his men straight into their deaths? The thought troubled him. But Clamp set his mind at ease.

'No, that's not it. It's..' clamp said and held in.

Sonny was worried.

'What is it Clamp? Say something' he demanded.

'It's Brim simbra! He's..he's alive! I can open the hatch!' said Clamp.

The pirates made their way down to the opening hatch. Brim Simbra made it out, but he was clearly weakend.

Clamp quickly sat down next to him.

'he's alive, but he's in bad shape' he informed.

'We can't do anything for him here, we have to bring him to the clinic at the villa' said Sonny.

Brim Simbra seemed to have an urgent message.

' Sonny..' he said.

'Get back, he's got something very strange!' Warned Clamp, and made Magnus and Sonny take a step back.

Brim Simbra opened his hand.

'It's..it's the multiflux!' said Clamp amazed.

Sonny nodded.

'Grandmaster' he said as he sat down next to Clamp.

Brim Simbra called his name again.

'Save your strenght Grandmaster. We'll get you out of here' said Sonny.

Magnus lifted Brim simbra and they carried him to a car that was still functional outside. As fast as they could, they returned to the clinic..

At the clinic, they gently put Brim Simbra on the hospital bed. Clamp looked around. Last time, it was Sonny that lay on that bed, as they tried to keep him alive. Clamp had never before seen Sonny that weak. Or helpless. He had seen the pirates care for him, and how worried they had seemed that he didn't respond to what they did. Corso had spent the most time in the room with him. Clamp had seen Corso make sure to change his clothes and make sure he was comfortably cooled down. Whereas Dame Simbai had made sure to administer herbal mixtures to help him fight the toxin within. Somehow, Sonny had recovered remarkably fast. Clamp suspected that he had gotten some help from the outside, and it wasn't from Dame Simbai. But who would have known where he was? Clamp had observed Sonny and Magnus too. Sonny was clearly sceptical about him. There was a past between them, and from the looks of it, Sonny was being cautious. He turned his attention to Brim Simbra.

'Ok, I connected a pocketsize generator to the villa's powersystem' said Clamp as he checked the diagnosis for Brim Simbra.

'How's he doing?' Sonny asked as he stood by the side of the hospital.

Sonny was good at a lot of things, but he was not trained as a doctor, that was something he still depended on others to do for him.

'It's hard to make any diagnosis Sonny, but one thing is sure. I don't have the equippment here to treat him' said Clamp.

'We'll leave as soon as we can' said Sonny.

Clamp agreed.

'Anyway, we don't have anything more to do here. We have a sample of the multiflux and I also have a snowkid who shouldn't be here, and who has a semi final to play' Clamp reminded him.

Sonny nodded.

'Okay, I'll get everyone together' Sonny said.

Clamp took Brim Simbra's hand. The head of the flux society's condition worried him.

'He's really weak. I just hope he can handle the trip' he said worried.

'We'll do everything in our power to get him back safely' promised Sonny, before he left the room..

Magnus stood and watched the destroyed planet of his. His dream had been destroyed. He felt a fury inside. The same fury he had heard pirates talk about, after having their friends and family suffer at the hands of Technoid. As he was thinking of the vengance, he felt someone walk up to him. Sonny.

'Magnus, we're leaving Paradisia. I imagine that, you've done your time here, haven't you?' he asked.

Magnus looked at his once young captain. He had liked Sonny from the start, there was something about him, that told you that he wasn't the average pirate. He was beyond that. He had taken him in. Now, he could only hope Sonny would do the same for him.

'I have a score to settle with this Harris. Whatever he's up to, I'll be there to get in his way. And I'll make him pay for what he did here' swore Magnus.

Sonny knew this would pose problems, one way or another.

'It won't be easy. We've never faced an oponent like this before. But we should be able to deal with him, together' he admitted.

'Paradisia was such a beautiful planet' sighed magnus.

'Such was Akillian..' said Sonny.

Magnus nodded. He now understood what Sonny had refeered to in the past.

'Still a memory you haven't dealth with, is it?' he asked.

Sonny nodded.

'One day..' he said..

The black Manta took off from Paradisia. To calm the wild hush Sharky, the pirates had tied the journalist up. Corso was checking all the systems.

' Okay, rare gages are in stabile polarization, everything normal, engines a,b and c at maximum power' he said.

'Okay, here we go!Adios Paradisia' said Bennett.

Sonny was a bit worried. The entry had been hard on the ship, and it was nothing that indicated that leaving would be any easier.

'Let's just hope that The Black Manta can make it' said Sonny concerned.

Corso agreed.

'Yeah, the ship took a beating when we came through the spaceport. But everything seems normal..' Corso said.

But as soon as he had finished the word normal, he wished he could take it back.

All the alarms vent off again.

'Sonny, we have a problem!' he informed his boss, who stood right behind him.

'Oh, it's not gonna hold up, we have to turn back, it's too dangerous' Corso said.

But Magnus disagreed. He wanted off Paradisia and now was the time.

'out of the question! Give me the controls Corso, quick!' he ordered.

The Black Manta was shaking as the ship sped up.

'Reverse the deflector shields now! We have to break free of paradisia's orbit now at all costs' ordered Magnus.

'Reverse it?' Artie was shocked.

'Don't worry kid. I flew Black Manta before you were even born' said Magnus.

'But that's insane. We'll all die' said Artie.

Sonny intervined. He was still the boss on board and his words went no matter what.

'Artie, do what he says! Polarize the bows ionic shields. Now!' Sonny ordered.

'But it's not gonna hold, it's not gonna hold!' said a terrified Artie.

'Full thrusters now in Shilohs name. If we have to go down, it might as well be in a blaze of glory' laughed Magnus.

He lived for this back in the days. It was time the yonger pirates found out too what life was like.

'Talk about getting the job done!' laughed Magnus when they reached space.

The pirates was amazed at his courage, and also terrified at his insanity. Sure they were used to Corso and Sonny sometimes taking huge risks, but they never acted this crazy.

'Phew, that was close!' said a shaken Artie.

'Good job Magnus, I see you haven't lost the touch' smiled Sonny.

It was a moment of the good old pirate days. Before hatred came between them, when they were still friends.

Sonny laid his hand on Magnus shoulder.

'Without you, we would all be dead' Sonny admitted.

Magnus smiled.

'No one knows the Black Manta like I do. I'm the one who built her' Magnus explained.

Sonny nodded. He knew.

Thran was horrified. He never thought the pirates to be insane.

'Remind me to never, never, never go anywhere with the pirates again!' he said.

Sonny heard him.

'Never say never kid' he said with a smile...

He had postphoned this moment for years. For as long as he could. But now,it was unavoidable. Corso was in the black Manta's livingroom. Sonny had taken over the controls, as he had things to tend to later, they swapped their shifts. Corso drank from a waterbottle when he noticed the shaddow behind him.

'Corso, can we have a few words?' asked Magnus.

Corso nodded, he wasn't one for talking when he didn't have to.

'After all these years, you still remain loyal to him?' Magnus asked.

'I owe him that much. He put his own life in jeopardy many times for me and the pirates' Corso replied.

'But he lied about his family!' said Magnus.

'He didn't know. It was a real shock to him when he found out. We almost lost him back then' Corso replied.

'What makes you protect him so vigilantly Corso?' Magnus asked.

'That's personal!' Corso said.

Magnus nodded. He knew of the rumours from back when Sonny had been abducted by the bounty hunter. He had been very weak when they found him, 24 hours before Sonny would have been placed in Technoid's hands. They had taken him to safety. Magnus remembered Corso watching Sonny vigilantly, and making sure he ate properly to regain his strenght. But he had also seen the way Corso looked at Sonny. There was something in his eyes that suggested they either had a very warm talk about things, or something else. Magnus knew how the pirates would choose their own confidantes. Corso had become that to Sonny.

'Your friendship extends beyond just normal care Corso. Do you love him?' asked Magnus.

'What buisness is that of yours?' Corso asked.

'That went on back when I was chief of the pirates. I want to know if you knew of Sonny's plan to take my place?' he asked.

'Sonny had no plans to take your place Magnus, he was asked by the pirates to do so. You could say they forced him to it' Corso growled.

Magnus sighed.

'Sonny always was special. He was intelligent and fearless. And he was made to become the leader at some point' said Magnus.

Corso heard a threat in the background.

'You miss pirate life that much? Enough to challenge him for the title? You know the pirates still support him. They're behind him' said Corso.

Magnus looked at him.

'No, I only want to know the truth about the past' he said.

'Though luck Magnus, I've told you all I want you to know. I'll remain loyal to Sonny, I care about him. Like a friend' hissed Corso.

Magnus knew he had pushed Corso too far. But, unknowingly Corso had revealed the truth about himself and Sonny. Corso had a weakspot, his close friend and confidante Sonny Blackbones.

'Think of this Corso, would Sonny have even survived on Paradisia if he didn't get help? As I understood, Dame Simbai didn't know how to treat it' he said.

Corso's mouth fell open. This information was not known. And it seemed Magnus knew things, that could only mean..

'it was you! What did you do Magnus?' he asked.

'I ensured his survival. I made sure to administer the antidote to him' said Magnus.

'Impossible. Sonny was safeguarded there' Corso said.

'And yet, if you had examined him, you would have found a mark on his neck, that showed that he had been given an antidote' said Magnus.

Corso nodded.

'Thank you magnus, for saving his life' said Corso.

Magnus nodded and left the room, to join Sonny when they went to see Brim Simbra..

'He seems to have supported the shock, Sonny, now we know what happened on paradisia. But I have a feeling we're missing a piece of the puzzle with Harris's plan' said Clamp thoughtfully.

'True, but at least we have some multiflux, and we can try to counter him before he strikes other planets' said Sonny.

Brim Simbra had rested enough to bring forth his message.

'Sonny, the cup. You can't let Harris put the multiflux in it, it would destroy all the fluxes in the galaxy. Do you understand?

' he whispered.

He fell back on the pillow, it was like all his powers was fading.

'Sonny.. save the galaxy' he whispered..

'Brim simbra?' Sonny asked in a mild voice.

'Master Simbra? He's..' said Clamp.

Brim simbra had passed away just seconds before the pirates left Paradisia for good..

_so, another chapter is up. I don't know if I'll have time to update this fast for the next week. I won't go into details as to why, lets just refeer to it as personal issues. But I'll be back soon._

_Meanwhile, feel free to leave me a rewiew._


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: getting ready

They prepared the corpse for burial. It was a strange atmosphere aboard the Black manta. The flux society's grand master was gone, no more just assumed dead, this time it was for real. Sonny's head was filled with thoughts of what this could mean. Brim Simbra had asked one thing of him before he passed. 'Sonny..save the galaxy'. The words rang in his head. Off course, he would do everything in his power to fullfill Brim simbra's last wish. He just hadn't figured out how yet. But first things first. They had to get back to Genesis. The multiflux sample would enable Clamp to start fabricating the Anti- multiflux. That would be a huge key to stoping harris plan. Sonny felt a shaddow fall upon him from behind.

'Magnus!' he didn't have to turn and look to have it confirmed. Sonny could sense who was in the room with him, just by the vibes the person sent out. And no one was as big as Magnus Blade.

'Sonny, can we have a word, in private?' the ex pirate chief asked.

Sonny nodded. They walked to the living room of the ship. For some reason, Sonny didn't want to talk in his cabin this time.

'What is it you want Magnus?' he asked.

Magnus Blade looked at him.

'I want to fight side by side with the pirates against this Harris. You saw what he did to my precious Paradisia. I want vengance' he said.

A smirk formed on Sonny's face.

'You have changed Magnus. Back when I joined the pirates, vengance was something you spoke against. It would turn no profit, and would still leave you with nothing more than more anger, and a aching hole in your heart. Your own words back at you Magnus' Sonny said.

'I'm not asking forgiveness for the past Sonny, I ask for a chance to settle my scores' Magnus eyeballed him again.

Sonny thought it over. For now, Magnus was their best chance to track down Harris and draw him out of hiding. Harris would not expect that Magnus had survived. This could turn the tables and enable them to stop this madman.

'Ok magnus' said Sonny.

Magnus nodded and held out his hand. Sonny took it, and the handshake sealed the deal..for now.

Thran was watching the semifinals with The snowkids and The Xenons. Off course his absence was being noticed, and not in a good way, by Artegor Nexus. Thran felt the guilt chew on him. Why had he gone and abondoned his team like this?

'I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't be here' Thran pouted.

Artie looked over at him.

'Ok, Nill all, your buddies are hanging in there' he tried to calm down the snowkid.

'Artie, are we there yet?' asked an excited Thran.

'Sshh, arriving on Genesis, we're in stealth mode, I repeat, stealth mode' sounded Corso's voice over the speakers.

'See, you just had to ask. But you'll need to hang on' said Artie with a grin.

'Hang on for what?' asked a surprised Thran.

'For that' said Artie as the lights went out.

'oh no, don't turn off the match' complained Thran.

'That's how this works, we'll never approach Genesis undetected unless we shut everything down' said Artie.

Then, Sonny and clamp entered the room.

'Guys, here's our plan. We'll need to get Clamp and Thran off to the stadium on the double as soon as we land. Artie and Bennett, you'll be escorting our friends to the stadium as we prepare stage two'

The pirates nodded.

'Ok everyone, we're going in, be prepared for landing' said Corso.

Minutes later, The Black Manta was still on the ground.

'Ok, start unloading Clamps gear and prepare to transport them to the stadium' said Sonny.

No doubt the pirate chief knew how to organize things quickly. Not that they didn't already know. When they departed Paradisia, Sonny had gotten things together at a staggering speed. And with the time ticking, it was necessary to work on several areas simultaneously.

Outside the ship, Sonny started handing out orders. Artie and Bennett was ready with two spacebikes, to transport the snowkid and Clamp to where they needed to be.

'Ok guys, I'm counting on you to get clamp and Thran to the stadium on the double. We still have other things to do' Sonny said.

'You're not staying huh?' asked Clamp.

Sonny turned towards him.

'No clamp. We have to bring Brim simbra to the flux society and tell them our latest discoveries. In the meantime, you had better get cracking on that anti- multiflux' suggested Sonny.

'You're right Sonny, time is of the essence' said Clamp.

But before they could start, Artie had one more request to make.

'What do we do about him?' he said and shrugged at the tied up Hush sharky.

'Oh, the usual. Low memory erasure' suggested Sonny calmly.

Artie removed the gag.

'Aouch, my mustache, what's wrong with you?' said the nosy reporter.

But as the ropes was untied, he was happy.

'I'm free, I'm gonna win the galactik best journalist of the year prize with all I know' exclaimed the reporter.

But not for long. Artie had pulled a small device from his pocket and now crouched down in front of him.

'Sorry Hush old boy, but that will have to wait for another time' he said before he flashed the cyclop with the memory eraser. As the journalist fell backwards, Corso picked him up on a trolley, and drove him off to a dumpsite.

But now, Thran was starting to get worried.

'Hurry up! I don't want to miss the entire match' said Thran.

Bennett smiled mischieviously at him.

'Don't worry kid. I know a few handy shortcuts. We'll be there in a lickityspit!' promised the pirate.

He then started up his engine, wich worried Clamp who sat behind him.

'Drive slowly, I'm not really used to this' he said as they sped off.

Thran jumped on with Artie.

Sonny walked back into the ship, then, as if he sensed something, he threw an extra glimpse over his shoulder, as if he knew he was being watched. Then, he closed the hatch, unknowing of the robotcat that had watched him for the last minutes.

Clamp was at his desk in the coaches booth. He knew Aarch would be raving mad by the time he returned to the box. Dame simbai hadn't asked either. Clamp knew Sonny knew something about her that made him trust her, if not, he would have been far more carefull in his contact with her. The door opened, and aarch entered the room.

'Congratulations. I see that everyone is on time' said the snowkids coach.

Clamp knew his friends words were aimed at him. It was concidered his fault that Thran had gone with them. Now he had to explain why and it had to be a good explanation.

'I'm truly sorry Aarch, it's my fault. Thran followed me.. ahm.. to Shiloh. But he was very very helpful, I swear' clamp explained.

Aarch was not impressed.

' Yeah, he would have been helpfull on the field too. He's a snowkid first and foremost. Allright, now that you're all here, let's concentrate on the match' said aarch.

He was clearly done with the arguing. Clamp turned to the screen. The anti- multiflux had to wait untill later.

Clamp contacted Sidney, his trusted Robot.

'Sidney, I need you to get my lab ready. We have work to do. A lot of work' said Clamp and looked at the spehere containing the multiflux sample they needed...

In space, Harris was getting bored. Vega was due to hand in her latest report.

'I think we have a problem' she said.

'But look what our friend, the cat found' she said.

On a screen, there was several photos from Sonny's investigation on Paradisia. There was now proof beyond doubts that the pirate chief had survived and had returned. What he had found, no one knew, but it could potentially sabotage things.

'What?' Harris said as he saw the images.

'Sonny Blackbones is back on Paradisia? Phoenix Alive? I thought you took care of him' said Harris crossed.

'It's impossible, there's no way he could have survived' stated Vega.

'Cursed Pirates. Phoenix and Blackbones are surely going to try to reach team paradisia and foil my plans' Harris complained.

Then, he seemed to think.

'Hmm, ha ha, if they're out of reach, they can't do anything' said Harris slyly.

'Put our players in fortressmode!' Harris ordered.

'Imidiately!' Vega vanished.

To celebrate their place in the final for the third time, Aarch and the parents joined the snowkids for a party.

'I don't see Clamp' said Aarch puzled.

'He stayed at the hotel, he had lots of things to do' said Maya.

Clamp was in his lab, ready to start working with the anti multiflux.

'Ok, let's see what we can do with you' said Clamp as he help the ball up.

In the party, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

But there was one person there that was more preoccupied with other things than the ones of her fosterson. Maya was eager to hear what the obia moon ambassadour could do to help.

'Hi Maya, Tia told me you wanted to discuss a problem with me' smiled the obia moon ambassadour.

'I had the opourtunity to question the crooks who pretended to be sinedd's parents' said Maya.

'Yes, I'm aware of this sad affair' said the ambassadour.

'From what I was able to get out of them, Sinedd's real parents are still alive. They were simple settlers near Frontier 17, so far away from everything that they never heard of the galactik footballstars, not to mention that their son,whom they thought died in the fluxwars in Ascalon, was still alive. The fake parents abused their trust and disappeared, after having stolen their identitypapers' Maya told the ambassadour.

'What a terrible story' he said.

'Sinedd's still live on frontier 17, and I'm not authoried to track them down. That's why I need your help, Mr. Ambassadour' said Maya.

The ambassadour rose.

'I understand. I'll see what I can do' said the ambassadour.

Maya smiled. There was still hope for Sinedd...

Aarch was taking a cab back to the hotel. He didn't see the person that jumped into the cab untill he had sat down.

'What the..' Aarch exclaimed surprised.

'Addim! But, you told me that we couldn't see eachother anymore' he stoddered.

Addim looked at him.

'I also told you that I love you' she reminded him.

She leaned forth to kiss him.

Outside, Hush sharky had found his new scoop. And this was a scoop that would make trouble down the line. What kind of trouble, the nosy reporter didn't care for. He was only into the thing that would make a great story for him no matter who got hurt...

At Hush Sharky's show, the scoop surfaced. Addim, the league president, and Aarch, the snowkids coach, was the evenings big talk.

'Aren't they cute? Rumours were already circulating, but I'm not interrested in rumours. I'm only interrested in the truth. And this makes me wonder, is there favouritism at play in this GFC? I can't imagine that, Don't forget, this is a hush sharky scoop' said Hush Sharky.

'This is unnaceptable' said a member of the league officials.

'it's been playing nonstop all morning on every channel in the galaxy' said another.

'You know how disastrous news like this could be for the GFC and the league' said the third to a griefstrucken Addim.

'Addim, you need to make a decission, and quickly' they told her.

'the tournament demands it'.

Addim was in tears. Was everything lost?

Clamp had been up all night and felt very tired. But the news was about to shock him. This could not possibly be.

The fact that the snowkids risked being disqualified made Clamp spit out his coffe and run off to aarch's office...

Aarch listened to the news too. He felt like he had let everyone down. He had to make a decission. But it would be hard, to choose between two evils this way...

'Aarch, what in the world was going on?' Clamp asked.

He had never seen the snowkids coach this downed before.

'The snowkids could be disqualified? But this is...it's unbelievable' said Clamp.

'I know Clamp. I'm sorry to put you in this situation..' Aarch started.

'No, there's nothing to feel guilty about. We're not gonna be manipulated, we're gonna fight back, no one can critizize you for having a life. Even if it is with Addim' said Clamp.

The support helped cheer Aarch up.

'Thanks Clamp. But I have to make a decission. And no matter what I decide, it will be painful' he sighed..

The snowkids were having breakfast and debated what they had heard.

'Favouritism? That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard' said Mei.

'Like all of a sudden, we're cheaters' said an equally unhappy D'Jok.

'Ah,this Hush Sharky, he deserves, he deserves such a good kick in the butt, that it sends him to the other end of the galaxy' said Micro- Ice. He accidentally spilled his juice on the waiter.

'Yeah well, it's just not has the right to love whoever he wants' said Tia.

'No one has the right to prevent that'.

Mark had said little to nothing, but now, tia's words gave him hope.

He rose from the table.

'What? Did I say something I shouldn't have?' said Tia confused.

No one knew of Marks unhappy love to the cyborg named Nina Eight yet...

_So, a new chapter, finally. I'm sorry it's taken this long to continue. But things on a personal level has been difficult lately, and taken all my energy. I'm still not all through, but nearing the end of things. Hopefully, I'll be able to fullfill season 3 then. But how do you like things so far?_


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Unpleasant discovery

In the flux society, there was a sacred moment. Brim Balarius accepted the remains of the diseased grand master Brim Simbra.

'Sonny, we'll never be able to thank you enough for having brought Brim Simbra back. His calm and spirit is now among ours. He is with us forever' said Brim Balarius as he lovered the remains to the bottom of the society's spiral of light. There was a silence that spread in the room.

But Sonny had more important matters to inform on.

'Grand Master. We have the multiflux now, and Clamp is already working on an antidote to stop Harris' Sonny informed.

'Brim simbra was sure of it. The cup, the cup is in danger' Brim Balarius told Sonny.

'That's simply impossible, how could Harris ever get to it? It's invulnerable as long as it doesn't enter Genesis' said the cyclops member of the society.

Magnus blade had the answer to the question.

'Team paradisia. He can do it with Team paradisia's help' he told them.

To elaborate, he continued.

'They're cyborgs, filled with the multiflux' he told them.

This was a shock to all of them.

'CYBORGS?' they all said at once.

'If they win the final, they will have access to the cup. They'll touch it!' said a terrified Dame Simbai.

Sonny was also following the trail.

' If the multiflux gets in the cup, there will only be one single galaxywide resonnance. The fluxes will be destroyed, and with the multiflux in his possetion, Harris will become the most powerfull man in the galaxy' said Sonny.

They now knew his plan, and they needed to stop him. And fast..

During practice session, Aarch looked at one snowkid in particular. The situation with Addim had pushed him to make a decission. And it seemed he had made the right one. Aarch looked to Clamp.

'He's ready' he said, without too much explanation. He then adressed the team in the holotrainer.

'Ok Snowkids, that's enough for today' he said as the holotrainer was reset and opened.

'Perfect, excellent practice. I feel reassured about my decission' said aarch as he rose from the chair.

Tia knew something was coming up, and she had to speak up.

'Aarch, the whole team and I just wanted to let you know that we stand by you with all our heart, concerning what happened and..' She was cut off by Aarch.

'Precicely Tia. What you have heard about me these last few days, has forced me to make a radical decission' said Aarch.

Micro- Ice was worried by the sound of his voice.

'Oh oh this doesn't sound good' he said.

Aarch continued his speach, a speach that had been hard to make, as he knew what a shock this would be for the team.

'So I wanted to tell you that, the recent events has made me decide to resign as teamcoach' Aarch looked at the team.

The snowkids, the GFC champions was in a state of shock. They had barely had time to recover from Paradisia and all that had happened there, and now this?

'Starting today, Rocket is officially the new team coach' Aarch pronounced.

This made the entire team jump.

'WHAT?' they all piped up.

Rocket was first to react to the news.

'But, uncle Aarch I..I can't..' Rocket didn't know what to say.

'I thought it over carefully Rocket. It's the only solution. Rocket, Clamp and Simbai will be by your side as they were by mine. Don't worry' Aarch tried to reassure them all.

'But we made it this far together. We can't do this without you coach' said Rocket.

D'Jok supported Rocket's trail of thoughts.

'You can't leave us Coach we can't play in a final without you' said D'Jok.

'If you have problems, we'll overcome them together, don't resign coach' begged Tia.

But Aarch had to stand his ground firmly.

'No Tia, I have to. There are too many risks for the team. For you, and the real battle you need to fight is at Genesis stadium. Rocket, you'll be an excellent coach for the snowkids. I have complete confidence in you. You have a match to win, and not any old match either. Thank you, all of you, I have confidence in all of you, believe me. Well, that's it' Aarch turned around to leave, as the snowkids stood shocked on the floor, not knowing what to expect.

'Coach?' Tia's voice was in a state of shock, and very sad.

'This just can't be. He can't do this to us' D'Jok's voice was one of utter disbelief.

'What a disaster' said Mei.

'And so the snowkids loose their third cup, thank you very much' said Micro- Ice.

'But, but, what are we going to do without him? He can't just walk out on us like that, huh? No Way!' said Ahito.

'Without a coach, they should just disqualify us straight away' said Thran.

There was indeed a sad mood in the snowkids practice room now...

Even the pirates had been shocked to learn the news. Sonny knew this would definately crush the moral in the team. They did not need this right now. The snowkids were the only ones he could trust to win the final and stop Harris.

He contacted Clamp.

'Clamp, I heard the news. How is the snowkids taking this?' he asked.

Clamp looked sad.

'It's been a hectic morning, I'll tell you that. They've gone from shock to anger in just little under an hour. Dame Simbai is doing her best to calm them down' he informed.

'And D'Jok?' Clamp had anticipated Sonny's next question.

'D'Jok is the kind that will pull it together quickly for the team Sonny, you know as well as I do, how focused he is on winning this'.

Sonny had to let a smile slip.

'Two time in a row champion, off course that was to be expected. I understand that Rocket is the new coach?' Sonny asked.

'Yes Sonny. He's already feeling the pressure' said clamp.

Sonny nodded.

'Let me know if there is anything I can do to help' he said.

'I will' Clamp smiled.

'Well, get back to the anti- multiflux and we'll speak later Clamp' Sonny cut the transmission.

'Bad news?' Corso looked at him.

'Not necesserily, but definately a challenge. Aarch made a good choise with Rocket' said Sonny.

'You don't think D'Jok would have been an equally good choise?' asked Corso.

'D'Jok definately has his strong sides, but in the end, no. D'Jok has an inner war going on. Despite our talk, he still needs to work things out, he wouldn't have the full trust of his team, and a coach without trust, will ultimately destroy the team' said Sonny.

Corso could do nothing but smile.

'Ok, are we ready to head fir the flux society?' Sonny asked.

'On our way as we speak Sonny' smiled Corso.

'Ok, I'll try to talk to D'Jok, let me know when we're approaching' sonny requested.

'Will do' Corso nodded..

D'Jok was at his way to get ready for club galactik when his holophone rang. The caller surprised him.

'Dad?'

'How are you D'Jok? I just heard the news' Sonny said.

'In a state of shock. I can understand him, but still..' sighed D'Jok.

'You know son, Aarch isn't all that different from you. He once had the same drive, the same passion as yourself, when he played football. Now, Aarch was put in a situation where he had to choose between the team and his love. Ask yourself D'Jok, if you had to choose between Mei and the team, what would you do?' Sonny smiled.

He knew his son would understand.

'I'd choose Mei any day' said D'Jok.

'Are you patching things up now?' Sonny asked.

D'Jok had grown used to his fathers habits of knowing things he had thought he didn't know, years back.

'We're friends again Dad. I wish I could make the past change, but I can't. I lost Mei because of my own stupidity' said D'Jok.

'The fact that you admit it to yourself D'Jok, is taking a major step. All healing starts with admitting how you truly feel and that you're not perfect, no one is' he said.

'Sounds like you've done this yourself Dad' smiled D'Jok.

Sonny nodded.

'I wouldn't teach you about things I have no experience in myself D'Jok' he said.

'The hard part will be to win the final without Aarch' sighed D'Jok.

'I wouldn't worry too much D'Jok. The snowkids have been through a lot of changes. Like you did last time, reinvent the team. And support Rocket, this new position as a team coach won't be easy. But if you need help, let me know' Sonny smiled.

'Will do Dad' smiled D'Jok.

'Well, till next time son, go snow, go' Sonny smiled.

'Yeah, go snow, go' said D'Jok.

When the conversation ended, D'Jok laid back and relaxed.

They weren't done for yet. They had to take the best of the best out of all their three seasons to make this work. But they were the snowkids. The two- time champs. And they would do their best to make it a third time...

At the Rivers club, Artie and Bennett was having a drink as they waited for Sonny to return from the flux society. Bennett turned to see their leader enter.

'Hey Sonny, how did it go?' Bennett asked.

Artie couldn't resist teasing the man behind Sonny. Magnus Blade looked totally out of place.

'Magnus?' he said.

'Sh, I'm here incognito' he informed.

Bennett and Artie giggle.

'He's like trying to hide Genesis stadium' giggled Bennett.

'We have a new problem here. All of the team paradisia players are actually cyborgs, filled with the multiflux' said Sonny.

One could tell from his facial expression that he did not like this at all.

Artie was shocked.

'Did you say Cyborgs?' he asked.

'Yes, and we're going to have to get close to them to be sure, the sooner the better.' said Corso.

'Forget about it Sonny! They've been hold up in their hotel for days' said Bennett.

'No one can go in or out, they're under lock and key with round the clock security' said Artie.

'Off course, that would have been too easy. Harris is being very is always one step ahead of us. We need to draw him out into the open and get the upper hand. No matter how' said Sonny.

'Why? You got a plan Sonny?' Corso wanted to know.

A smile formed on the pirate chief's face.

'Yes, I'll explain' he smiled...

At the snowkids hotel, the snowkids wanted to show their appreciation to the coach.

They had gathered for a farewell party in his honor. Aarch was touched.

'I never pictured myself in this situation with you, there are too many people to thank, my players first, all of you reached hights that I only dreamed of when I was your age. I'm very proud of you. Dame Simbai, it's thanks to you I recovered on the Wambas planet. And there is one person who always stuck by me, and that's you Clamp. Clamp, without you and your machines, none of this would have been possible. So, Thanks' said Aarch.

Clamp was touched.

'Thanks Aarch' he said.

'Uhm, Micro- Ice, go ahead!' said Clamp.

'Yay' Cheered Micro- Ice and fired off the confetti.

And as usual, he got it in his mouth.

'I hate this confetti' he said.

Maya approached the ambassadour.

'Mr. Ambassadour?' she asked.

'oh, Maya, I have some good news. I found the precise location of Sinedd's parents. I made all the necessary arrangements, we can leave whenever you wish' he said.

Maya was happy to hear that. It was time to reunite a family that had been torn apart. During the fluxwars on ascaron, many families had been split, Sinedd had been a victim to the circumstances. And on Akillian, much of the same had happened following the accident that glaced the planet. Even here, families had been reunited, for better or worse. It was now time for Sinedd to experience the true snowkids feel, by reuniting him with his family.

'Fantastic, the sooner the better' said Maya.

'Then let's go straight away, with the new portals, we'll be at frontier 17 in a flash' said the ambassadour.

No one noticed that Maya and the ambassadour left the party...

'We're here' said the ambassadour after passing through another portal.

'It doesn't look very welcoming' Maya commented.

'It isn't welcoming at all. Living conditions are very extreme here on frontier 17' said the Ambassadour.

Then, he was contacted by authorities.

'You've entered frontier 17's orbit. Identify yourself please' asked the man.

'I am the ambassadour of the Obia Moon and I have a guest with me. We've come to get some friends' the ambassadour informed.

'All is in order. You can land on the planets only astroport' the man adviced.

There was a sandstorm on when they landed.

'But there is nothing here' said Maya.

'Over there, come on. I informed them on our arrival in advance, without really telling them why we were coming' said the ambassadour, using a device that would aid them to find what they looked for.

Maya could understand that. These people had suffered, just like sinedd. She could only hope she could now bring peace and harmony into Sinedd's life...

The obia moon ambassadour knocked the door.

'Are you looking for someone?' said a small childs voice behind them.

'Hello there, we're looking for..' said Maya as the door opened.

'Is something wrong Sunja?' asked the man.

Sinedd's father. No doubt was left. They had found them. This man was an adult version of sinedd.

The man turned towards the other man.

'Are you the Obia Ambassadour?' he asked.

'Please come in' he said and invited them indoors.

'Drink this, it'll make you feel good' said a redhaired woman.

Maya took the cup.

'Thank you' she said.

The obia moon ambassadour brought up pictures of the croocks that had posed as them on Genesis.

'Is that them?' he asked.

A teapot fell over as the young woman was doing the dishes. It carried all the signs that this was though on they were speaking of things that was painfull.

The man did the speaking.

'A while back, this couple moved in next door to us. They seemed nice enough. We trusted them. We told them about our past, how we lost our son, Sinedd, during the fluxwars. They stole from us the few things we owned, they were the only pictures we had, of our son' he said.

As if she sensed her husbands struggle to continue the tale, his wife took over, still doing the dishes.

'We almost never see anyone, the nearest town is three hours away, we're far from everything here, we didn't suspect anything, nor mistrust them!' she said.

'Why are you interrested in all of this?' the man wanted to know.

It was a just question. Maya knew it was time to tell them the truth.

'They stole your identiy and caused a lot of pain, and now they're where they ought to be, in prison' said Maya as she stared out on the sandstorm outside.

'Really? You mean we can get our pictures back?' asked the young woman.

Maya could sense a hope. They weren't asking for anything else than pictures. What she was about to give them, was beyond their imagination.

'Better than that. Your son. Your son is alive' she told her.

'What?' sinedd's father rose in shock.

Sinedd's mother could not believe it.

'Our little sinedd is alive? How do you know? It can't be, you're lying' said the young woman.

Maya gently took her hand, and sent the mental images she had on sinedd to his mother. Then she let go of her hand.

'Sinedd!' the woman started crying, crying for the lost time, all the lost years.

Maya had seen it before. Her own fosterson, and his infamous father, the pirate chief. An unlikely reuion, but they had fought to make it happen. If they could do it, so could this family.

'What did you do to her?' sinedd's father asked.

The woman looked to her husband.

'She's telling the truth, he's, he's alive, Sinedd is alive' she cried.

One could hear a pin drop in the room. The family of sinedd had a new reason to leave frontier 17 and start a new life..

On the Black Manta, Sonny was putting his plan into action. If they were to draw Harris out, they needed to set a trap. And what would work the best, seemed to be blackmail.

'And you agree to where he wants to meet. We'll cover you' Sonny ordered.

Magnus did not like being pushed around.

'And what am I supposed to say to him? Hi, I'm Lord Phoenix, I'm back, Do I have to remind you that he tried to kill me?' he asked.

Sonny was still easy about things.

'And I imagine he had good reasons' Sonny said.

Then, he continued to explain his plan.

' We're going to play on the element of surprise. Contact Harris through Vega, threaten to reveal everything about team paradisia, that they're cyborgs, talk about the multiflux, everything, blackmail him' Sonny said.

'It's crazy, it will never work' said Magnus.

'Yes it will! Sonny's right. They'll think you're crazy and you just want to get rich. Ask for something insane. Enough money to buy an entire planet for example' suggested Corso.

Magnus was thinking it over.

'What matters is drawing Harris out of his lair, or Vega, or even that cursed robotcat. You did have a secret frequenzy to communicate with them, right?' Sonny asked Magnus.

'Enough to buy an entire planet?, hm, why not?' said Magnus.

_Another chapter. I'll update as fast as I can. Hopefully I'll soon start working more on my other stories as well._


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74: Ratsnest

On the Black Manta, a secret frequeny was set up. Magnus knew what he was about to do would piss Vega off. He said little to nothing, but the pirates involved knew him. They knew what was going on in his mind.

'Don't worry Magnus, we'll be there to cover you' said Corso, who rigged things so that not vital parts of the ship could be seen.

'You won't be alone Magnus' Magnus turned to Sonny.

'What do you mean Sonny?' he asked.

'I'll be your backup. If I stand behind you, back to back, they won't see me. Sounds good to you?' Sonny's haels pierced his.

Magnus nodded.

'Let's do this'.

Magnus punched in the code for his secret frequenzy. Soon, Vega's face showed. Sonny felt a shiver run through his body when he saw her. Whatever kind of lifeform she was, she was no good news. He still felit like he could feel her biting his neck and injecting him with poison.

Then, she spoke.

'So, you're alive Phoenix?' it wasn't a question as much as it was stating a fact.

Magnus grinned at her.

'As you can see, I am back and in tip top shape. I see the surprise on your face Vega, but you should know that a man like myself always has resources' he said.

'I suspected that you would use this secret frequenzy again. What do you want magnus?' Vega vent straight to the point.

'I have to tell you that I didn't much appreciate our last meeting. But I want to turn the page. I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse. Now, listen carefully' Magnus adviced.

Behind him, Sonny let a grin slip. They were about to gain control now...

At a cafe, Rocket had arranged a meeting with Sinedd. All the snowkids knew Sinedd had been through a rough time, what better time to make him one of them again?

'Why did you want to see me Rocket?It had better be worth it, but I don't see what we have to talk about' said Sinedd as he sat down.

Rocket still sensed anger and hate in sinedd, but also hope. And that was what he wanted to win this GFC on, reinventing the team, and playing on the element of surprise. Strike the oponenent in the least expected way so to say.

'Look Sinedd, we know eachother well. I know you're a great player'Rocket started.

'Cut the sweettalk Rocket, you're in the final and I'm not. So?' Sinedd wanted to know what Rocket was getting at.

'Exactly. How would you like to be in the final with us?'Rocket asked.

Sinedd had certainly not expected that.

'What? What do you mean, the final? Are you kidding me?' Sinedd wanted to know.

Rocket decided to play with open cards.

'Sinedd, I need you to come back to The Snowkids. We need you to beat Team Paradisia. You can make the difference' said Rocket calmly.

'But..I don't know..play with the snowkids? Why would I want to help you beat them anyway?' Sinedd wanted to know.

'Because deep down, you're a snowkid too. You come from Akillian, and you've mastered the breath. I know things haven't been easy for you recently, but sometimes things change. Think of it as a second chance' suggested Rocket.

'I..I have to think this over Rocket' said Sinedd.

Rocket smiled.

'You know where I'll be' he smiled.

Then, Sinedd left.

But as soon as he was out the door, he came face to face with Maya.

'Huh? What do you want?' Sinedd asked.

Maya looked compassionately on him.

'Sinedd, you're going to have to really trust me, with what I'm about to tell you' she said.

Sinedd backed a few steps.

Maya showed him to another cafe.

'Now, let me tell you something that is to change your life' she said...

In space, in the ambassadour ship, Sunja was amazed. Living on Frontier 17, she had never seen this part of the galaxy before. And as a young child, her enthusiasm was infections.

'But it's so,so Big' she said in amazement when she saw the spinning star that was Genesis.

'I never saw anything like that before. This is where my brother is? Is he waiting for us?' Sunja asked Maya.

'He'll be there Sunja, I am sure of it' said Maya.

Sunja turned back to look at Genesis.

'I can't wait to see him. So, is it true my brother is a great galactik football star? I've never seen a match before, do you think I could see one?' Sunja asked.

Maya felt warm around the heart. If everything else failed, she knew this young girl would make Sinedd return to where he belonged, the snowkids.

'Off course Sunja. If there is one place in the galaxy to see a galactik football match, it's right here at Genesis stadium' Maya said.

'This is so cool' excalimed Sunja as the ship approached Genesis...

At The same place D'Jok had found the Galactik kids, and experienced the hardships of a pirates life, Sinedd was now waiting at the stairs for Maya and his parents. His real parents.

He was going through the conversation in his head again.

_' Sinedd, do you trust me?I promise they are your real parents. Trust me' Maya said._

_'Maya, I don't want to know anything about my parents. I've turned the page. You hear me?' Sinedd had said frustrated._

_Maya had grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk away._

_'You are the one who is not listening, Sinedd, you have a real family, you even have an amazing little sister. It's up to you to see if you want to give them a second chance', and if you want to give yourself a second chance Maya had said.._

'Huh?' Sinedd looked up, and saw a ball at his feets.

In front of him, stood a young girl. And further to the back, Maya along with a man and a woman.

Sinedd knew, they were his parents, and this girl his little sister.

'Hi, are you Sinedd?' the girl asked.

He rose.

'huh..I..' Sinedd stoddered.

'I'm Sunja, so you're my brother huh?' Sunja asked.

'Maya told me you're a galactik football superstar'.

Sinedd looked to Maya.

The woman and the man, his mother and father looked to eachother, there was a sense of hope in their eyes.

Sinedd felt the tears pressed. He struggled to keep them away.

Sunja distracted him.

'So, what team do you play on?' she asked with a childs enthusiasm.

Sinedd bent down and patted her head. His sister. He could not find words to express his feelings.

'You'll teach me how to play right?' Sunja asked.

Sinedd bonded with his sister that moment. And his mother and father watched.

Slowly Sinedd rose, and took Sunja's hand.

'let's go to mom and dad' he smiled.

Maya smiled. Sinedd was about to heal his deep wounds..

At a hangar deep underground, Magnus walked in. This was the meeting place set by Harris. He didn't have to like it, he just had to agree to meet here.

'Lord Phoenix, what a pleasure. I hardly exected to see you again you know' said Harris.

But an interruption in the image, made Magnus realise that it wasn't Harris in person this time either.

'A hologram, off course. You could have had the courage to come in person' he said.

'Oh come on Phoenix, I'm not crazy you know. One can never be too careful' said Harris.

'Whatever. All that matters is that the compensation you give me is real' said Magnus.

'As agreed, This briefcase contains more than enough for you to buy a new planet. Recreate your little kingdom and rediscover paradisia. Or better, all in exchange for your silence off course, your eternal silence' Harris said as the briefcase opened. It was empty.

'Elliminate him!' Harris ordered.

But this time Magnus also was careful. Harris wasn't the only one that could play this game.

'Ha ha, do you think you're the only one who has a hologram?' he said as the shots went straight through him.

Then, his hologram vanished as a can of maze dropped on the floor.

When a robot took a step forth, they were fired upon. From above.

When Corso landed with the netgun, Magnus aimed him at the source of the hologram.

'The robotcat is over there' he said and pointed.

Corso aimed, and this time, he succeeded in getting his price.

'This time I seriously doubt you'll land on your feets' Corso exclaimed dryly.

Artie walked over to the cat, who wiggled to get out. A small remote shut the cat off.

'This should get that thing to calm down' Artie said.

Sonny walked towards Magnus.

'Thanks for your help Magnus, Thanks to this cat, we'll eventually find Harris hideout, like they say, cats always return to their master' Sonny said.

The pirates left for the Black Manta to retrieve the data needed to find Harris hideout..

At the snowkids practice room, Warren, Luur, Yuki and Luun Zaera had helped Clamp getting some samples of their fluxes to create the Anti- multiflux. Under other circumstances, Clamp would have prefeered Sonny to have been more involved, but there were good reasons for him not to. First of all, he would be recognized, and possibly arrested, and secondly, Sonny and his men were working to locate Harris, wich was no easy job. On this job, he was alone. And that was how it would be.

'Thank you for your help, the flux society is very grateful' said Dame Simbai. Now that Aarch wasn't here, she was far more open about her connection to the flux society and her role in the ciircle of fluids. Clamp took the flux samples with him to his lab, to work on it...

Sinedd had left the park in deep thoughts. But to make all the pieces in the puzle fit together, it was his sister Sunja, who made him set things right.

_'So how am I ever gonna see you play if your team has been elimminated? That stinks'Sunja pouted._

_'You really want to see me play? Sinedd had asked._

_'More than anything. It's not fair, I've never seen you on the field' Sunja said._

That settled it. His sister had a dream to see him play, he had been given a second chance with his family, his sister, and Rocket had offerered him a place to show the galaxy where he belonged. A chance to fullfill Sunja's dream, and let his parents see who he was. Sinedd knew what he had to do. This was his second chance, he would take it, if not for himself, then, for Sunja.

Sinedd walked straight to the snowkids hotel and their practise session. Artegor smiled when he saw who was coming.

'Would you look at that?' he mumbled, clearly happy with the development.

Sinedd walked up to Rocket.

'Thanks for coming' Rocket held out his hand to Sinedd.

'Mhm' said Sinedd.

'Welcome home Sinedd' Rocket shook hands with him.

It took the session to persuade the other snowkids to give sinedd a second chance, but in the end, they agreed.

Now, he had to learn to master the breath again..

On The black Manta, the pirates were busy trying to retrieve data from the robotcat. Or, Bennett was doing the work.

'Well?' Magnus said.

'yes, yes, it's going to be though to break into a system like this, this little kitty is as hightech as it gets. Okay, I managed to neutralize his automathic memoryerasingprogram at least, but the rest of it..' Bennett sighed.

'uhm, why don't you just dig around in the technoid database, or if need be, ask Clamp for some help?' suggested Artie.

Bennett did not welcome the thought of assistance.

'Hey, don't tell me how to do my job. I'm already doing everything I can here, allright you blasted cat, let's see what you're hiding' growled Bennett.

But not long after, he had to give up.

'Bennett, call Clamp, we don't have time to fool around' said Sonny.

Bennett had no choise but to follow Sonny's orders..

With some help from Clamp, Bennet managed to obtain the necessary documents to enter the robotcat's internal memory.

'Bingo, that's it! We now have access to it's virtual memory' said Bennett.

'Can you figure it out Bennett?' asked Sonny.

A picture of a bomb surfaced on the screen on bennett's laptop.

'The bomb! Bennett, can you pinpoint it's location?' Corso asked.

'pinpoint? No, but hold on, it's all scrambled and encoded, I can try a widescan for the location..let's see.. ok, I'm angulating a triangulation and the bomb is..' Bennett stoped.

All the pirates mouths fell open.

'What Bennett, speak to me' said Clamp.

Sonny intervined.

'Clamp, you better call Aarch, on the double, we have a serious problem'.

'What sonny?' clamp was getting worried.

'Clamp, the bomb is on Akillian!'

_so, it's getting near the end of season three, and I'll see if I decide to stretch it or fullfill it now. What do you guys out there want? Let me know. And how do you think the story goes? Believeable or should somethings get changed?_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75: Harris plan

Aarch and Noorata was putting some flowers in place, when Clamp called them.

'we have a very big problem' said Clamp.

'What? Something with the snowkids?' Aarch asked.

No matter what, the team was always first in his mind.

'Much worse than that, there's a multiflu bomb, on Akillian' said Clamp.

'WHAT? What did you say?' Aarch and Noorata were stunned.

'What?' Noorata piped up.

'On Akillian?' Aarch could hardly believe it.

'Sonny told me to contact you, you're the only hope we have as everyone else is too far away to reach it in time' said Clamp.

'We're on it!' Aarch said.

'I'll have Bennett contact you with the necessary data' said Clamp and cut the transmission.

All of a sudden, the peace and tranquillity on Akillian was broken...

Artie and Tin can were on the tomcat's trail. After retrieving the necessary data, Sonny had decided to release the cat, to see if it would lead them to it's master. If Sonny was right, they would soon know where Harris was hiding.

'Ok the tomcat has gone for a walk. I repeat, the tomcat has gone for a walk' said Tin can.

'Run little kitty, run' said Artie as he watched the device in his hand. The device would allow them to track the cat.

In the Black Manta, Sonny was also watching things vigilantly.

'Ok, it shouldn't take our little friend long to lead us straight to his master. All teams stand by!' Sonny ordered.

Then, he turned to another screeen.

'How's it going Clamp?' Sonny asked.

'I think I have a lead for the antimultiflux, any news from Aarch and Noorata?' Clamp asked.

'Still looking for the multiflux bomb' said Sonny.

'Let's just hope they find it in time. Otherwise Akillian will share the same fate as The Shaddows planet in the last GFC, and the breath could disappear. Definately not what we need right now' said Clamp.

Sonny rose from his chair.

'Well Bennett, any news from Aarch and Noorata?' he asked.

'It's impossible to pinpoint the location of the bomb, Aarch and Noorata need to get as close to it as possible in order for me to get it's exact location' replied Bennett.

Sonny sighed.

'Ok, we can just hope that Clamp's lead is a good one' he said...

Clamp was having problems. Robotproblems. Harvey and Sidney had clearly done something, but none of them would tell him what.

'I can see by this data that something happened. It has to be your fault. What in the galaxy did you do?' Clamp demanded to know.

Both Sidney and Harvey were truly sorry, but too chicken to admit things to Clamp.

'Boohoo, it wasn't me, it was him' said Sidney and pointed to Harvey.

Harvey in turn, put the blame back on Sidney.

Clamp rubbed his forhead, this would take a while...

'Argh, that's enough, What Mice- delight? What does Mice- delight have to do with it' Clamp asked.

'We were arguing and I accidentally spilt Mice- delight in the machines' admitted Harvey.

'But it's all sidney's fault' Harvey said.

But Clamp didn't hear him. Mice- Delight? Was that the missing ingredient to the mix? He didn't know. But he felt like he had to check things closer.

'Mice- Delight..' he said thoughtfully.

Just maybe he had something here...

In the practiseroom, the snowkids were hard at work. Sinedd was trying to master the breath again, no easy task when he had played with the smog for as long as he had. Rocket and Dame simbai paid close attention.

D'Jok was in a conversation with Maya.

'Now you know everything about Sinedd. His fake and his real parents. Nothing has been easy for he's made the decisson to return to the snowkids, don't be so hard on him. You can't reject him. D'Jok, I know that deep down the two of you aren't very different' said maya.

'I know mom, I know' said D'Jok.

When Sinedd was given a break, D'Jok knew what he had to do.

'Sinedd, come here' said D'Jok.

When Sinedd hessitated, D'Jok spoke again.

'I need to talk to you' D'Jok walked towards the hallway.

Sinedd followed.

Mei seemed worried.

'Don't worry Mei. Even if D'Jok and Sinedd are rivals, they're still like brothers' said Rocket.

In the hallway, D'Jok waited for Sinedd.

'Don't you think we have other things to do right now than fighting more? I know you have your reasons to hate me but..' Sinedd said.

'I agree with you Sinedd. Let's stop fighting eachother, it's pointless. It's my fault Mei left. I wasn't fair to her. I treated her badly. We might never be the best of friends, but I do know one thing. I wouldn't be here without you. You saved my life, and Mei's too, on Paradisia' said D'Jok.

Sinedd looked down.

'Ok D'Jok, look, I know I haven't been the nicest guy in the galaxy with you. I admit it, but I want to be a good person now. I want to improve myself. I have a family now and I want them to be proud of me' said Sinedd.

'In that case, you can count on me, we have a final to win.' said D'Jok and held out his hand to his former childhood enemy and rival.

Sinedd grabbed his arm. A long feude had been burried, Sinedd and D'Jok were ready to bond as friends and work together.

For both of them, it meant a fresh start.

As D'Jok returned to the training room, he turned towards Sinedd with a smile.

'Hey Sinedd, you're gonna master the breath again, I can feel it' said D'Jok.

'Thanks D'Jok' said Sinedd.

'But don't get any big ideas, I'll always be the best' said D'Jok.

'Hmm..' grinned Sinedd.

Somethings would just never change..

On Akillian, Aarch and Noorata was hastily making their way towards the center of Akillian.

'Head northeast, is that it? Confirm please!' Aarch asked Bennett as he clung to Noorata with one arm.

'Set a northeast course from your current loaction' said Bennett.

'Head northeast Noorata' screamed Aarch.

'This doesn't feel good Aarch, not good at all' said Noorata and pointed in front of them.

'Arcadia!' Aarch was shocked.

'Ok, we don't have a minute to loose, slow down a little, are you sure you know how to drive a jetski?' said Aarch.

'Ha! Are you kidding? I've seen Rocket drive this thing so many times I know it by heart' smiled Noorata.

'Ok, you're close, I should be able to home in on the signal in two seconds, You're getting warmer chaps, Ok, I've got it.I found the signal, head south' said Bennett.

Aarch and Noorata started looking..

In Clamps lab, the two robots Harvey and Sidney, sat and waited for the match to start, the final.

'It's going to start, it's going to start' cheered Sidney.

The two droids grabbed a can of Mice- Delight each and drank.

Clamp had to make a try as well. But for him, the stuff tasted badly.

'This stuff is disgusting, how can anyone drink it?' the old scientist wondered.

Unnaffected by Clamps mood, the robots were continuing to drink their Mice- Delight.

Clamp accidentially spilt a drop on his desk, the reaction made him curious.

'Oh Boy, this stuff is filled with junk. But wich chemical triggered the reaction?' clamp wondered.

Then, he noticed something.

'Hey, what molecule is that?' he asked.

He took a closer look at it.

'Interresting...'

Clamp decided to contact Sonny.

'Sonny, take a look at this!' Clamp said.

Sonny looked. His face shifted from shock to a sly grin.

'You're on to something here Clamp, follow this lead' Sonny said.

'I'm on it' Clamp ended the conversation and got busy..

On Akillian, Aarch and Noorata were runing as fast as they could to find the bomb.

'Well Bennett, where do we go now?' asked Aarch.

'Ok, that's good chaps, according to my calculations, you should be right in front of where the bomb is hidden' said Bennett.

'No, it can't be..' said Noorata.

Bennetts directions had led them straight to the Aarch academy.

'holy iceage' said Aarch.

'Aarch, it's your academy..' said Noorata

'Let's go, we must find the bomb' said Aarch.

He wasn't gonna give up his school this easy.

They stormed in.

They found the snowkids rooms, and started going through all the stuff there. It proved thougher than expected.

'Argh, But this is like looking for a needle in a haystack' complained Noorata.

'Ok, I pinpointed it's location, Aarch, if you can send me the detailed maps from Aarch academy, I might be able to triangulate it's position with my data' said Bennett.

He wouldn't tell Aarch that the pirates already had detailed plans from Sonny's visit there 8 years earlier. For all they knew, things could have been changed. So updated maps would do no harm in this case, perhaps make it easier for Sonny to meet with D'Jok later too, that was, if there was a later to talk about. At this point, no one knew what would happen..

'A map of the Academy? My office!' yelled Aarch as he and Noorata ran towards it...

Artie and Tin can were in hot pursuit of the tomcat. Artie looked through a vent.

'Ok Sonny, the tomcat has entered a private astrohangar in section 7 level b, I repeat, section 7 level b' said Aartie.

Now, it was Sonny's turn to spring into action.

An alarm sounded, not the distresssignal, but a equally important one.

'Combatstations pirates! Split up into two groups! First group, Alpha, head to the astrohangar entrance, second group, storm onboard the black manta to stop them from escaping Genesis in the air! The man we need to intercept, Harris, is the greatest threat the galaxy has ever known, remember his face! Don't forget, this will be the most important battle we have ever fought!' Said Sonny, while looking at his men.

'Ok, Alphagroup with me, let's go!' ordered Corso.

Sonny remained standing on the platform of the ship. He knew he had a difficult task ahead of him, they needed every man available on this. But there was a keyissue in this, trust. And Sonny was not convinced that he could trust the man behind him.

'Magnus, you don't need to come with us!' said Sonny.

Magnus knew this was it. Sonny had held back his real thougths till this point but now, he was showing where he stood. Sonny did not trust him fully. Maybe it was a wise decission on his part, Magnus would not think of it now. Sonny was trying to prevent him from getting at Harris. Something he was not prepared to accept!

'What are you talking about? You want Magnus Blade to miss this? I have a score to settle with this Harris, it's like the good old days, isn't it Sonny?' Magnus asked him.

'Hmm' Sonny wasn't fully concvinced.

But he had to make a stand.

'Fine, but you're coming with me, under my command, is that understood?' Sonny turned towards him.

Magnus concidered his options.

Sonny wasn't as tall as him, certainly not equally strong. But there was other qualities that made him the leader he was.

Magnus decided to go along with Sonny's decisson, for now...

'As you say, Captain Blackbones!'

Sonny nodded. With their past, Magnus would never accept him as a leader, his leader. But using his title, as Captain, was as close as he could get. Magnus would cooperate. But Sonny knew he would watch him. Trust was something you earned when you were with the pirates, and it was earned the hard way, especially with the leader.

Sonny focused on the plan to intercept Harris.

'Ok, gather up, this is the interception plan' Sonny ordered...

'Artie scanned the ship. Harris is onboard with a few containers with an unidentified liquid. I'll let you guess what it could be' Said Sonny to Clamp.

'But the Antimultiflux isn't ready I did fint the missing ingredient, I'm almost there Sonny!Just a couple of more details and..' said Clamp

'We don't have more time to wait Clamp, as soon as you have something, send your robots to astrohangar section 7 level b' said Sonny.

Clamp could tell Sonny was pressed, on both time and other ends.

'You got it Sonny!' said Clamp and turned to see the adressed robots pour down even more Mice- Delight...

'Ok Bennett, I sent it, Your turn now' Said Aarch.

'You should be standing right on the bomb' Bennett told them.

'There's nothing here Bennett, we've searched everywhere' said Aarch.

'The basement' said Noorata

Both men stormed off to the basement of the Academy..

_one more chapter is all that remains untill I have to postphone this story while waiting for season 4. I want to thank everybody that followed, for kind comments, critical rewiews and helpfull pointers. What do you think now? Before the chapter to come?_


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76: Once a pirate, Always a pirate

Onboard his ship, Harris was happily celebrating Team Paradisia's first goal against the current champions, the snowkids in the finals. The snowkids already seemed to be struggling to keep up, soon, the victory would be his, the entire galaxy would be at his feets. And there was nothing anyone, not even Sonny Blackbones could do to stop him. Harris felt victorious already, nothing could go wrong with his plan now, nothing...

'The final step begins at last, soon the galaxy will be at my feet...' Harris did not know of the lurking dangers..

On Akillian, Aarch and Noorata was still looking to find the bomb. It wasn't prooving easy. Whereever it was hidden, it was well concealed. When they did find it, they were attacked. The robot had grabbed hold of Aarch's throat, when Noorata came flying at them.

'Hey, tincan, get your dirty hands of my brother!' Noorata screamed as he attacked. The droid fell into a deep crack.

'Nice kick, you got me out of a tight corner' said Aarch greatfully.

'I'll remind you that I was the best left foot on Akillian, back in our hayday' said Noorata.

'Aarch what's going on?I lost you' Bennett wanted to know.

'It's Ok Bennett, we found the bomb' said Aarch.

'Put your holophone in front of it so I can see how it's made' said Bennett.

'I hope you can defuse it' said Bennett, to Aarch and Noorata's big shock.

'Hey I'm just a florist' said Noorata.

'Oh boy, we're not out of the woods yet' said Aarch worried.

But he did as Bennett told him.

'Ok Chaps, it's simple. Start by cutting the security protocoll' Bennett told them.

'Cutting? That's my specialty' grinned Noorata as he pulled out his clippers.

Bennett was getting worried.

'Oh boy..' he mumbled.

'It's ok, let me handle this' said Noorata.

'Aarch, scan the consolepanel' said Bennett.

Aarch did as he was told.

As soon as Bennett had the scans, he could start working.

'From now it's touch and go. Mistakes are not an option' said Bennett.

All of a sudden, a red button came out of the panel.

'Oh, all you have to do is push the red button, that's not too complicated is it?' said Bennett.

That sounded simple enough.

'Aha!' said Aarch and pressed it.

'I could have done that' said Noorata.

But then, the button came back up.

'It's still blinking, isn't it defused?' Aarch informed Bennett.

Bennett was really starting to feel the pressure.

'Yes, but if it explodes now, it will only be multiflux. Your lovely capital is out of harms way' said Bennett.

'What are you saying? Only multiflux? What does that mean?' Aarch demanded to know.

'Hm, if it explodes, the breath of Akillian will momentarily disappear' said Bennett.

'The snowkids, ARGH!' Growled Aarch.

It seemed they knew what was Harris plan now, and they were seemingly helpless to stop it...

In Clamp's lab, there was hectic activity going on. Clamp were in the final stages of the process of creating the antimultiflux.

'Let's cross our fingers friends, this should do it. Let's see if this molecule is what caused the reaction' said Clamp and poured it onto the plate.

'This has to work, this has to work' Clamp mumbled.

The machine spoke.

'Antimultiflux finalized, antimultiflux finalized'.

He had done it. Now they stood a fighting chance.

'yupee, it works'

While Clamp took the antimultiflux from it's container, Harvey and Sindney celebrated.

'Just a dose of this product and the multiflux will simply be a bad memory' said Clamp as he loaded a special gun.

Just like the metaflux had once been undone by Sonny, he would be the undoer of the multiflux.

Clamp looked to the screen.

'Hang in there snowkids, hang in there' he said.

He then contacted Sonny.

'It's ready Sonny!'

'Good, we're moving in right now'

Clamp sent Harvey and sidney off right away to the given location..

In Harris lair, Harris had decided to make the struggle worse for the snowkids. Vega gave the order.

'Activiate the Akillian bomb!' she said.

Bennett looked terrified at his screen.

'Oh no, someone has activated the bomb, it's going to explode any second' said Bennett.

'Did you hear him? Get out of there, NOW!' Yelled Sonny.

But Aarch proved far more disobedient than Sonny had found any of his precisous snowkids to be.

'We're not going anywhere! Noorata!' yelled Aarch when his brother was about to bolt.

'What? There's nothing we can do' said Noorata

'We can give this thing our best shot!' suggested Aarch with a grin.

'Oh, that' said Noorata.

Both the former Akillian stars activated the breath of Akillian before they charged at the bomb.

'They've lost their minds' said Bennett.

To the pirates, it seemed a certain death scenario was unfolding before their eyes, and they were powerless to stop it.

'Or they found their courage' said Magnus where he stood behind Sonny who was watching vigilantly.

No one knew how this made Sonny feel inside. His face was like carved in stone.

Noorata and Aarch kicked the bomb out of the planet's atmosphere with their combined flux.

'They did it!' cheered Bennett.

But Sonny wasn't so sure the danger was over yet.

'Unfortunately, it will not save the planet' he said.

Seconds later, he was proven wrong. Akillian survived, but on the pitch, the snowkids experienced the same as the shaddows had the last season. They lost the breath of Akillian. It would be impossible to defeat Team Paradisia now...

'Alphagroup in position' Corso reported to Sonny.

The Black manta had cut of the airial excit by going in stealth mode.

'The bomb exploded on Akillian Corso, we have to stop Harris now, Sidney and Harvey are on their way to join you with the Antimutiflux' Sonny informed.

That was all Corso needed to hear.

'Ok guys, get ready!' he said to the Alphagroup.

Sidney and Harvey were making their way towards the positon Sonny had given Clamp with the Antimultiflux.

'I don't understand, what's the plan already?' said Sidney.

'one, we go to the sector seven level b astrohangar, two we avoid beeing blasted by robots or cars, three we inject the antimultiflux in the containers' said Harvey.

'I don't like too much the second part' said Sidney

'Don't worry, after we have saved the galaxy, we will have earned our Mice- delight' said Harvey.

'Save the galaxy, save the galaxy' cheered Sidney as they made their way to the astrohangars..

'Without the flux, we are finished!We can't win' said a devestated Rocket.

This was a devestating blow to the team. But Dame Simbai disagreed.

'Not all is lost' she said.

On the pitch, Thran ran over to his brother, who appeared to be sleeping.

'Hey, Ahito, yo!' he said.

'Now is the time to do what we worked on together' said Dame simbai to Ahito.

The snowkids had a trick up their sleeve, one no one could have foreseen.

'Now Ahito NOW!' Dame Simbai urged.

Ahito rose. There was something strange about him.

He seemed to spread his flux, all the harnessed flux to his team mates.

Rocket could not believe it. Maybe they stood a chance after all?

'What in the galaxy is going on with Ahito?' Rocket wondered.

Dame Simbai had known for some time, but now it was time to explain.

'Ahito has a unique talent. He has the abillity to attract and absorb a large quantity of flux, this overloads his nervous system, wich explains his narcolepsi' she said.

Ahito made sure everyone had flux from his absorbed storage.

'I've never felt such a strong energy' said Rocket amazed.

'Ahito has the breath of Akillian in him' smiled Dame simbai.

On the pitch, a far stronger snowkids team emerged. They had surprised two times before, and it seemed they would not be backing down this time either.

Harris was in shock when he watched the screen.

'What? But that's impossible!They can't have the flux anymore,it's impossible' he said.

His plan had only started to crumble, and Vega noticed that there was more trouble coming their way.

'Harris, we have a problem' said Vega.

She had seen the pirates made ready to storm the hangar.

She was now snarling.

'No one will stop me when I'm so close to my goal!' Roared Harris.

He managed to block Corso and alpha's attack for a little while. He did not anticipate that there was a second group in play.

'Seal the door, it's the only way in' said Harris.

'Wrong Harris!' a voice said behind them.

They turned to face a hooded man with a gang behind him. Sonny pulled his hood down and revealed his identity.

'Sonny Blackbones!' hissed Vega.

'I'm going to get rid of you once and for all' she said as she attacked him.

But Sonny had not come unprepared.

'No point insisting, I already told you that you weren't my type' Said Sonny with a gin.

That insult hit right where it was aimed, and had the desired effect.

'Fools, you'll never escape' hissed Vega.

Harris was overlooking it all, with a sinister laugh.

A pirate took aim.

'Here you go' he said.

But an electical cage seemed to shield Harris from the lasers of the pirates.

On the floor, a full scale war had broken loose. It was Harris and Vega against the pirates.

Vega had attacked Sonny, and grabbed his hands. But the furious pirate chief had no intentions to give in. Then, he got unnexpected help from the side.

A whip cought Vega's arm. It seemed as Vega had forgotten all about Magnus Blade.

'Don't forget me, Vega' he said when he pulled her the oposite direction of Sonny.

Vega forgot about Sonny and decided to attack Magnus instead.

'Time to settle some scores, Lord Phoenix' yelled a furisous Vega as she attacked him.

But now, the doubleidentity was well done on his Part.

He kicked her into some empty barrels.

'Forget about Phoenix. I'm Magnus Blade, the most ruthless pirate in the galaxy!' he told her.

Vega took on her snakeform, as she was faced with two pirate chief. One, the selfproclaimed most ruthless pirate in the galaxy, and the other, and younger, the most wanted pirate in the galaxy. Both where angry and not men one should mess with, especially not when they teamed up against you...

'It's your turn Rocket' said Dame Simbai as Rocket made ready to go on the pitch in the third final in a row that the snowkids played.

At Astrohangar seven, level b, Corso was growinng impatient with Artie. He wanted in on the action too.

'Come on Artie, we haven't got all day. Sonny and Magnus are alone inside' he said.

'Hold on, I'm not a magician. Uh, and to think I could be watching the final in peace' sighed Artie.

'Is this where we are saving the galaxy?' said Harvey and Sidney who had finally arrived.

'If we're late, it's all his fault' said Harvey.

'No, it's your fault' said Sidney. It seemed they were art it again.

'You're in time, now, let's hurry' smiled Corso.

Group Alpha made ready to storm the hangar...

As the snowkids lined up for Sinedd's freekick, Vega was attacking Magnus. A very unwise decission. From behind, Sonny attacked and knocked her over. It gave Magnus a chance to counter. He grabbed the snake's tail, and threw her back to her own crowd. By now, anger was steaming from the pirates. The galaxys fate lay in their hands. They charged at Harris.

'The game's up Sonny, but don't worry, you still have a few moments to live, to witness the final act of my victory, the destruction of all fluxes' said Harris.

He was clearly raving mad. But then, Calleigh mystic's voice cought their attention.

'This freekick could be a goal for the snowkids' said Calleigh.

This wasn't according to Harris plan. Something had gone terribly wrong.

'What?' he said.

Sonny couldn't help but hold his breath. This was due or die, it came down to the team who the pirates supported in the deepest secretsy, his son and his teammates. Some of them, sonny knew quite well. Who would have thought that this night, the fate of the entire galaxy, the fluxes as they knew it, would come to rest in their hands? Sonny had to mentally pull himself out of the trail of thoughts, he could not afford to loose his edge right now.

Sinedd lined up for the kick. And he scored. The snowkids had won the GFC for an unpresidented third time. The Akillan footballteam was truly an eternal star on the sky. Sonny was as proud as any parent could be. They had relied upon the snowkids in the hour of need, and they had provailed. And all of the snowkids had found their way home, even Sinedd. That had been the wildcard, the successfactor. But they had to celebrate later. Right now, more important battles had to be brought to an end.

Brim Balarius said some grim words in the flux society's box.

'The cup, nothing is over untill the snowkids touch the cup' he said.

'It's over Harris, The snowkids have won. The cup won't be contaminated by Team Paradisia's multiflux. There will never be a galactik ressonance' Sonny thundered at Harris.

'Ha ha ha, you are pathetically naive. They will touch the cup, no matter what. Ha ha, activate operation cup' said Harris.

Sonny and his men could only look in horror as Team paradisia started to form a pyramid. Clearly, they were going for the cup, despite the fact that they had lost.

The team paradisia players were leaping for the cup.

'Yes, yes yes' cheered Harris.

He had won, there would be no one that could stop his plan now.

'Roll for it sidney, roll for it sidney' they could hear Harvey cheer as they made it through the door that Corso and his men had finally managed to break through.

The fight was on again. The pirates imidiately grabbed their weapons and continued to give fire.

Magnus and Vega were at eachothers throats.

'Go go go' cheered Harvey.

They were on a mission.

'Activate the antimultiflux in the containers!' yelled Sonny.

'No!' Harris took aim at the two robots. But he forgot about Sonny.

'Harris!' yelled Sonny as he used Magnus whip to stop Harris.

Harris gun was thrown at the window of the hangar, causing it to crack.

The robotcat attacked the robots too.

'Oh oh, Robotcats make me rust' said Harvey.

The cat fired at them but Sidney used his discoball to reflect back and sent the cat off into the already damaged window too.

The impact was too much. The glas broke, sucking the cat into deepest space.

'Magnet mode!' said Harvey as the two robots stuck to the container.

'For the galaxy!'Yelled Harvey as he injected the antimultiflux into the multiflux containers.

'NOOOOO!' yelled Harris, who struggled to hold on, and keep from beeing sucked into space.

The explotion that the antimultiflux caused, came at the right moment. Just as Nina 8 was about to grab the cup, she lost her multiflux and fell. But this terridied Mark,who still had deep feelings for her.

'Nina, NO!' he yelled and used his flux to stop her from falling.

Nina could finally rest in her boyfriends arms again. But she knew it would be shortlived.

'Mark, you have to help us' she said.

Mark made them land safely...

Sonny and Corso struggled to avoid being sucked into space themselves. Harris and Vega were a lot closer to the door than them. Corso laid a hand over Sonny's back, to help him keep a firm grip.

Harris kept firing at them.

'Harris, you ruined my dream, destroyed my world, but I'll thank you for reminding me of who I really am' said Magnus.

'The galaxy will be mine, you will not stop me' said Harris.

'I' said Magnus as he removed his glove.

Sonny knew what this meant, he had seen it in his past, when this man was the pirates' leader.

'No, Magnus, No' Sonny yelled.

'Nothing simpler, it's all yours' said Magnus and activated his handlaser.

The energybeam was too powerfull for Harris and Vega to withstand. The platform they held on to, was thrown out into dark space.

Finally, the alarms had sounded long enough for the emergency doors to slam shut.

The hangar was a mess as the pirates recovered.

'They would have done better helping eachother rather than fighting eachother' said Magnus.

'We don't change I suppose' Magnus sat down on a box and looked to Sonny.

'You should celebrate the victory with your son, me, I'm going to rest' he said.

Sonny still didn't trust him, but what he said he was to do, made sense. It had indeed been a hard battle.

'Allright, but wait here' said Sonny.

He and the pirates took off, Sonny definately wanted to celebrate with his son. This victory was by far the snowkids biggest achievement to date. The team had been a tremendous amount of changes lately, and still come out victorious. That wasn't something you saw everyday.

As they left, Magnus looked into the crate he sat on.

'Don't worry about me' he said as he pulled out a gem from the box.

'Harris Treasure' he said and opened the box.

More gems was revealed. To Magnus blade, this looked like a payday for him.

When Harvey and Sidney walked by, Magnus saw a chance for a profit.

What Sonny didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

'Hey you two, would you like a Mice- Delight?' he asked.

'Yes? Follow me!' he said..

The pirates cheered on the winning team from a distance. Sonny knew there would be time to congratulate his son later on. That was untill Artie came running.

'Magnus is stealing the Black Manta!' he yelled.

'Argh, You'll never change a pirate!' growled Sonny as they ran to stop him...

_I decided to make one more chapter, this time of my one head. The chapter to follow could be subject to changes later depending on when or if there even is a season 4. but I will have one more before an undetermined break takes place. Does this fall to taste?_


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77: Intermezzo.

The party was well on the way. To Sinedd, this was truly amaing. It was the first time ever he celebrated with the snowkids, as a snowkid. He was a galactik football champion. Two times, he had tried to achieve this with the shaddows, two times he had failed. Even Artegor had been proven right. The smog was dangerous, he had experienced problems with a slight poisoning already, but Dame Simbai had stuck with him through it, and he was now close to rid of it. Infact, he had played the final without the use of the smog. Sinedd smiled. They said the third time was the charm, indeed very wise words.

'Sinedd!' Rocket handed him a lemonade.

'Thanks Rocket, I really appreciate this' Sinedd smiled.

'It's thanks to you we won. Without you, we might not have made it' said Rocket.

'It's thanks to this team, and parents here, I found my way back' said Sinedd.

'Family has a way to change you, hasn't it?' said Rocket.

Sinedd could only nodd.

D'Jok came up to them with a smile, he had heard the last part of the conversation.

'That truly makes you one of us Sinedd. We are severals that found a missing parent in this team. Take Rocket here for example. Did you know he never knew his own mother untill the very first season we played?' D'Jok asked.

Sinedd looked to Rocket.

'Is this true Rocket?' he asked.

Rocket nodded.

'Thanks to Tia, I learned the truth about my mother. I could have recented her, but I chose not to. Today, my mother and father are back together' smiled Rocket.

'Not to mention D'Jok, who thought he had lost all his family. His mother died when she gave birth, and of his father, no one knew anything, they just assumed he was dead' said Rocket.

Sinedd nodded.

'And you found him, didn't you D'Jok?' he said.

D'Jok nodded.

'I'd rather say, he found me' D'Jok raised his arm with his mothers bracelet.

'To think that a bracelet can reveal su much about your origin is beyond belief. Dad figured it through seeing this, in an interwiew with Calleigh. My aim was to get Micro- Ice back from the pirates. I succeeded in that, but I also won a lot more'said D'Jok.

Sinedd looked confsed.

'D'Jok, I was mean to you back then, I never knew who your father was, when Bleylock..' Sinedd started.

D'Jok smiled.

'I've got a feeling he'll be here soon, he always finds a way' smiled D'Jok.

'Can I ask D'Jok, who is your father?' said Sinedd.

Rocket smiled.

'Take a good look at D'Jok when he smiles, then, think of someone you see on holotv everyday' Rocket said.

Sinedd looked. D'Jok definately reminded of someone. A tall, blonde man, hazel eyes..

'D'Jok, are you the son of SONNY BLACKBONES?' Sinedd stared at him.

Why hadn't he realised this before? That tied up things with Bleylock's blackmail of D'Jok some 4 years ago too.

D'Jok nodded.

'Yes, Sinedd. I am the son of the infamous pirate chief. And to me, he is the best father I could ever have'...

The snowkids party being this high up, was starting to become old. Bennett was tired of climbing the airvents, and told what he meant.

'Sh, be quiet Bennett, there are other guests in this hotel, besides the snowkids. No need to let everyone know we're here' said Corso.

Sonny smiled. He had recieved a call just before they went in. It had not been necessary to break in this way, but, it was the pirates way, besides, his men needed excersise. Duke Maddox had given them a 48 hour pardon, in exchange for a small favour. Sonny had calculated the risk, and found it worth taking in a matter of minutes. They had agreed and Sonny now had 48 hours he could spend with his son. He looked forwards to it. It was about time father and son got to hang out and do something together as men. And Sonny knew he could make some of the ideas he had, a reality, within that timeframe.

'We're here' he said, and lifted the frame of the vent. Silently, the pirates entered D'Jok and Micro- Ice's room.

'At least, D'Jok tidies his bed' said Corso.

'Off course, he's my son' giggled Sonny.

They made their way downstairs...

'Dad!' D'Jok hugged him when they arrived.

'Good to see you again D'Jok. Congratulations on your third win' said Sonny.

'You know, acting like this, it is starting to get boring for the other teams, why don't you let them win for a change?' asked Artie.

'ha ha, you know Artie old boy, for that to happen, it need be the pirates that meet them in the final. You know, it needs be actionpacked' laughed Bennett.

'Anytime guys, just give us a call' laughed Tia, who had joined them.

Sinedd had come to join them, along with his sister.

'Wow, you're the most wanted pirate in the galaxy' Sunja said to Sonny.

'And you're not scared? That means you're brave Sunja' said Sinedd.

'And are you scared, Sinedd?'

Sinedd rose. He knew who had asked. Sonny himself.

'I guess I should be' he said.

Sonny shook his head.

'Fear not Sinedd. We're not the bad guys we're made out to be' he said.

Sinedd took Sonny's hand. It was a firm handshake. But the handshake of a man that meant you well.

'It's an honor to meet you, Mr Blackbones'.

'It's Sonny among friends Sinedd!' Sonny commented.

D'Jok seemed to think.

'Dad, you know Calleigh Mystic is due to drop in on the party right?' he asked.

Sonny looked at him with a smile.

'Don't worry son, that won't be a problem' he said.

'Not even when she tells the entire galaxy where they can find you?' D'Jok looked a bit worried.

'For the next 48 hours, it won't be a cause for worry D'Jok' said Sonny, still smiling, as he let the cold beer sooth his throat.

D'Jok thought his fathers words through.

'You mean..'

'Yes D'Jok, we have a 48 hour pardon, it gives us room for some father and son time, if you'd like. I'll be staying in the hotel untill further notice' said Sonny.

'That's..' D'Jok felt his eyes fill with tears.

'A little too much water Son?' Sonny teased.

The party continued untill late, before the snowkids and the pirates found their rooms. Sonny had plans to get a full nights rest. It didn't happen. He pushed the bedsheets aside and got up. The cold Genesis air would help clear his head. Corso had been hard on the bottle, as had his other men. If they didn't have 48 hours to clear their heads, this would have been a major risk to even come here. Sonny closed his eyes for a second. He had thougt of this before, but he knew, he would never be in a postion to negotiate on the pirates definate freedom. There was a way, but the price was just too high... Sonny felt like jumping when he felt a hand on his arm.

'Sonny?'

a pair of green orbs stared at him.

'Tia!'

'I didn't mean to scare you, you looked so lost, I just wanted to see if something was wrong' Tia looked at him.

'No, I'm fine Tia' Sonny tried to smile.

Tia did not look convinced.

'Sonny, you give and you give, isn't it time, you'd be on the recieving end?' she asked.

'No, not with my past' Sonny tried to stop this conversation from progressing further down the line.

'I don't know your past Sonny, but I sense that you still suffer. I don't think this has only to do with the metaflux, there is something else that haunts you' Tia said.

'Tia..stop..' but Sonny knew it would only be temporarily.

'Ok Sonny, for now. But one day, when you're ready..' Tia's words hung in the air.

'It's late, get some sleep Tia. Don't worry about me, I always pull through' Sonny said.

'I hear you Sonny, I just don't belive you' Tia said.

The most dangerous out of all the snowkids, their current captain, Tia, looked at him,as if she concidered pushing matters further.

'Sonny, get some rest. I recall you hardly had any when we rescued my parents, please, for D'Jok. Here' she handed him a small box.

'And what would this be?' Sonny looked suspiciously at it.

'I once was having trouble sleeping. My father got me these, it's a sleeping agent. You need it Sonny, trust me' she said as she moved out of sight, back to her own room.

Sonny went inside, and looked at the pill again. Without giving it a second thought, he took it, and went to bed.

For the first time in months, Sonny Blackbones had a real peaceful nights rest...

Sonny had bid farewell to D'Jok after spending the day together with him. Thanks to Tia's pills, he had felt rested, and the extra energy had come in well when he tried to keep up with D'Jok. It had been a real father and son day at Genesis, he didn't have to worry about being recognized. Duke Maddox had taken down the wanted poster, as promised, but a small clock in the corner helped Sonny keep track of the time remaining. Finally, Sonny had to leave.

'When will I see you again Dad?' D'Jok asked.

'As soon as possible D'Jok. I'll stay in touch' Sonny promised.

Then,they returned to the Black Manta.

But it was plain to see, something had been going on. The pirates on guardduty met them in the door.

'Sonny, it's Magnus' one of them said.

'What about Magnus?' Corso wanted to know.

'We went to serve him his meal, and he wasn't there. We searched the entire ship, he's gone!'

'What? That's impossible' said Bennett.

'Search the entire ship one more time. I want every section scanned. Find Magnus Blade!' ordered Sonny.

But hours later, the pirates were forced to accept that Magnus blade had escaped.

'He's nowhere to be found Sonny' Corso looked worried.

'He's still the same, weatlh means more than the cause. We will find him. He left tracks somewhere. We will find where those tracks lead' Sonny said, back facing Corso.

'Sonny..'

Sonny felt Corso's hand on his shoulder.

'Did you pay close attention when he was onboard?' Corso wanted to know.

Sonny nodded.

'It's hard to be sure, but what happened on Paradisia, it may have destroyed something in him Corso. He had a good thing going there, minding his own buisness, then, Harris destroyed it. He had his vengance over Harris, but at a price..' said Sonny.

'True, but also remember what he said Sonny' said Corso.

Sonny looked at him.

'Harris remminded him of who he was, what he had always been. Corso, we may have a bigger problem than seen at first glance' said Sonny.

Corso nodded. He followed Sonny perfectly. There was indeed problems brewing, and now, it seemed they would need help.

'What should we do Sonny?' Corso said.

The answer came straight up.

'Follow every lead in the timeframe that doesn't correspond with normal routine onboard. We will find Magnus Blade Corso, we have to' said Sonny.

'How come Sonny? Is there something you're not telling me?' said Corso.

Sonny looked at him.

'Corso, we made a pact, no secrets. It's just a feeling at this point, but we haven't seen the last of Magnus Blade, I can't tell you why, I just know' said Sonny.

'A confrontation with Magnus Blade, if he decides to become a pirate again, Sonny, this could mean a new war within our own ranks. What's more, he'll challenge you for the title of the pirates leader..' Corso said.

Sonny nodded, the same thought had occured to him.

'You need to be ready, for everything and anything Sonny, he could survive being exciled. But if he was to defeat you, you'd be the one that would be exciled. I worry how you would make it' said Corso.

'I would somehow Corso, but it would prove difficult' said Sonny.

'All we can do, is wait, but he will strike, sooner or later' said Sonny...

Two months later, Sonny's grim prediction was a reality. D'Jok's galactik kids and the snowkids, was playing a friendly in the holotrainer. Aarch and Addim was expecting a little one, and had come to see the match, Warren and Artegor was also present. Mei and D'Jok had made up and were friends, and D'Jok accepted the relationship between Mei and Sinedd. Even Hush Sharky, the galaxy's nosiest reporter was present. It didn't take long into the game, before something strange happened. A strange, yellow energy attacked the holotrainer. Clamp and the others could hear screams from inside. Clamp worked as quickly as he could. But it was already too late. When the holotrainer opened, it was clear something had happend. A quick count revealed that all the galactik kids, Mei, Micro- Ice, even hush sharky, was disappeared. D'Jok was scared out of his whits. They had all heard the snowkids and the galactik kids scream for help.

'Clamp, we need help!' said Dame Simbai.

Clamp nodded, this was a case outside normal.

'Harvey, scramble my call, there is only one man in this galaxy that can help us find out what happened' he said

Seconds later, the big screen in the room showed Sonny and the pirates behind him.

'Clamp, is something wrong?' Sonny's voice told them he could see something had happened from the look of their faces.

'Dad, Mei, Micro- Ice, the galactik kids, they've been abducted during practice session' said D'Jok.

'What?' Sonny looked shocked.

'I think, you better come here and have a look for yourself Sonny, we'll make sure to keep things safe' said Clamp.

Sonny nodded.

When the pirates arrived, Sonny checked the surveilance video of what had happened.

'We have no choise, we don't know who we're dealing with this time. But we have to find the missing snowkids and galactik kids, only by trailing them, we will find where they've been taken' he said.

'You have a plan, Sonny?' asked Warren.

Sonny looked at them.

'No, but as soon as I got a clear lead, I'll have one'.

D'Jok came forth.

'Dad, all of this links back to me. Micro- Ice is my best friend, Mei was my girlfriend, the galactik kids, I was their coach..'

Sonny nodded. Indeed this looked like an attack on D'Jok.

But one piece didn't add up.

'Hush Sharky isn't here either' said Rocket.

Sonny looked at them.

'Hush Sharky was here too?' he asked.

'To do a story on the galactik kids, why?' Addim asked.

'D'Jok, have you ever spoken to Hush Sharky?' Sonny turned to his son.

'No, never, I don't even know who he is, except he's a cyclops' said D'Jok.

'But, his stories, Sonny, he too stoved away on our trip..to shiloh' said Clamp.

Sonny and Corso looked at eachother.

'Corso, have Artie and Bennett check closer what kind of species Vega was. I hope I'm wrong. We might deal with two enemies this time, and they're both extremely dangerous' said Sonny.

'Sonny, it's impossible. Vega couldn't have survived' said Corso.

Sonny looked at him, infact he looked at them all.

'We've seen what Harris did, it's also possible this wasn't his work, that Vega might have pulled the same trick on him as he did on Bleylock. But we have to start tracking them, now'

'Dad, can Sinedd and I come along? We might be able to help' said D'Jok.

Sonny looked at them.

'Fine, just remember who's in charge' he said.

An hour later, the black manta was on it's way to dark space.

Sonny joined the two snowkids. So different, and yet so alike. Like a mirror reflection of himself and Corso.

And they seemed vulnerable, but didn't want to show it.

'We'll find them, and we will find whoever did this, and have justice served' said Sonny, putting one hand on each of their shoulders.

'Sonny!'

Sonny turned to see who had called out his name.

'We got a signal, it's from Mei's holophone' said Bennett.

'Follow it, and be prepared!'

The Black manta approached an unexplored part of the galaxy...

_untill season 4 is up, this is as far as the story will go. But I hope you enjoyed what we had so far. Drop me a line to tell me what you think of this end.._


End file.
